Nuestro Amor durará para toda la vida
by Sachi-Iro
Summary: La historia se desarrolla después de haber ganado The Vortex, con Moosille como protagonistas, podremos saber cómo después de ganar The Vortex comienzan con sus carreras como bailarines y se enfrentan a diferentes situciones que superarán mientras expresan el gran amor que se tienen el uno al otro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Bye, Bye horrible mujer

Camille:

Todo LMNTRIX, The Mod y Divina Intención nos encontramos en un club dentro del Cesar Palace celebrando el increíble show que hicimos hace apenas una hora y nuestra victoria, apenas nos cambiamos antes de llegar, Moose solo cambio su camisa blanca y chaleco por una camisa negra, yo solo conservo el centro blanco, cambie mi falda por unos pantalones negros ajustados y uso una chaqueta.

Todos nos encontramos bailando y bebiendo pero claro sin tomar demasiado, no queremos terminar tirados en alguna esquina, ya que en cualquier momento tenemos que reunirnos con los de Vortex para firmar el contrato; aun no puedo creer que vayamos a tener nuestro propio show, estoy muy feliz.

Moose, Andi, Kido, Monster, Sean y yo nos encontramos sentados en la barra hablando de lo increíble que es haber ganado The Vortex. En medio de la plática me percato de una figura familiar y al mismo tiempo desagradable, se trata de aquella chica rubia que beso a Moose en el bar; se que Moose y yo ya hablamos de lo ocurrido pero eso no quita que me sienta enojada al verla mirar a Moose de una manera coqueta, esperen qué?, no solo se encuentra viéndolo de una manera que hace querer darle una bofetada sino que se dirige hacia aquí.

Moose:

Me encuentro inmensamente feliz, porque no solo ganamos The Vortex sino que Camille, mi increíble novia y compañera de baile de por vida se nos unió a la aventura; ambos podremos trabajar en lo que nos apasiona, no podría ser más feliz. Camille se encuentra sentada en mi regazo, se ve súper sexy vestida así, tanto que siento el impulso de proponerle que vayamos a conocer nuestra habitación, la que mis abuelos reservaron para nosotros argumentando que sabían que volveríamos para la final del The Vortex, en serio no sé cómo pueden saber esas cosas, son psíquicos o algo así?.

Estoy a punto de hacerle mi proposición a Camille, cuando la noto tensa y con una mirada molesta, sigo sus ojos para encontrarme con que la chica rubia que me beso en el bar se dirige hacia nosotros.

Rubia: Hola, la noche anterior no pude siquiera preguntar tu nombre, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ashly.

Moose: si bueno, no creo que sea necesaria la presentación, afirme mientras abrazaba a Camille aun más cerca mío.

Ashly: Supongo que haber ganado The Vortex ya hizo que se te subieran los humos a la cabeza, pero está bien supongo que solo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

Moose: No es cuestión de nada, si no se ha dado cuenta, la mujer que se encuentra en ni regazo es mi novia.

En ese momento Ashly comenzó a escanear a mi chica de una manera que no me agrado nada, estuve a punto de decirle que se fuera pero Camille comenzó hablar.

Camille: Bueno creo que ahora ya puedes retirarte, no?.

Ashly solo hizo una mueca y contesto.

Ashly: Ah claro, esta es la chiquilla que llego justo cuando tu y yo la estábamos pasando tan bien, dijo eso sin siquiera voltear a ver a Cam.

Moose: Creo que entendiste todo mal porque yo nunca besaría a nadie que no sea Camille, tú fuiste la que se me abalanzó.

Ashly: Hay por favor no hice nada que no estuvieras pensando hacer.

En ese momento Camille se levanto claramente furiosa.

Camille: No se, si eres sorda o algo porque creo que Moose ya te dejo más que claro que no le interesas, así que márchate.

Ashly: Oh así que te llamas Moose, que nombre tan peculiar.

Camille: A caso no escuchaste?, dijo acercándose intimidantemente a esa chica.

Ashly: Sabes creo que tu deberías desaparecer.

Camille: Eso claramente no va a pasar, así que márchate ahora o yo haré que te marches.

Andi, Sean, Kido y monster: Nosotros también.

Mosse: Y yo no pienso permitir que nadie le hable así a mi chica.

Jason: ok vamos a calmarnos, qué pasa aquí?

De pronto no solo el resto de LMNTRIX sino The Mob empezó a acercarse para ver que sucedía.

Ashly: No voy a aceptar la derrota sin antes luchar.

Canille: Muy bien, entonces se me ocurre una manera de arreglarlo.

Camille comenzó a bailar retando a Ashly a una batalla de baile.

Camille:

No se usar este tipo de lenguaje pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción, esta tipa es una maldita perra, cómo se atreve a coquetearle a mi Moose enfrente de mí como si nada, aun después que Moose le dijera que yo soy su novia y que no está intereso en ella para nada, mientras me abrazaba de una manera nada inocente; voy a acabarla de la mejor forma que se, bailando.

Ashly acepta ni reto haciendo buenos movimientos, debo reconocer que sabe bailar pero no pienso dejar que me gane, así que saco unas movimientos más pulidos que los anteriores mientras me abro paso hacia el centro de la pista para bailar con más libertad, como es normal en los clubes cuando sucede una batalla, todos comienza a desalojar la pista. Una vez termino mis movimientos ella responde con movimientos de cadera y piernas, por mi parte respondo de igual forma pero haciendo algunas piruetas; qué bueno que decidí usar pantalones, de lo contrario no podría hacerlo tan tranquilamente. Mientras bailo recibo muchos gritos de aliento de todos los chicos, en especial de Moose como es de esperarse.

De pronto la batalla toma un nuevo rumbo cuando Ashly comienza a hacer unos movimientos muy femeninos como anunciando que la batalla la ganará la que sea más sexy, no sabe en qué se está metiendo, porque aprendí muchos movimientos sexys del tango que Nataly me enseño en algún momento, es cierto que ha pasado un tiempo desde entonces pero creo que aun tengo el toque y si se preguntaran cómo lo sé, pues solo pregunten a Moose como la pasa con los bailes privados que suelo hacerle de vez en cuando.

Mezcló algunos movimientos del tipo de baile más caliente del mundo y unos de danza contemporánea, mientras los hago puedo ver la cara de Ashly con una expresión que es una mezcla de en diablos en que me metí? y como ella puede hacer todo eso de una manera tan sexy?, o al menos hasta que sonríe de una manera que me hace pensar que está tramando algo.

En cuanto término lo mío, ella se dirige a Moose mientras baila y en serio puedo jurar que parece una maldita bailarina de cabaret justo ahora bailando al rededor de él. Moose por estar en un costado de la barra en este momento se le es difícil salir de ahí en especial porque esa tipa lo tiene acorralado. Me dirijo hacia ellos, en cuanto llego me pongo inmediatamente en medio de los dos y comienzo a bailar al rededor de Moose de una manera que ni siquiera él había visto antes, dejando a Moose sin aliento y a Ashly muy claro que el es Mío.

Moose:

Wow no sabía que Camille podía bailar así, es cierto que conozco sus bailes sexys a las percepción pero Wow esto está a otro nivel, tanto que no puedo evitar quedarme sin aliento viendo y sintiendo a Camille rosar su cuerpo contra el mío mientras baila. Justo cuando empiezo a caer en cuenta que mi Camille a estado siendo observada bailar así por casi un millón de personas, Ashly desaparece de nuestra vista totalmente derrotada y Camille deja de bailar y reclama si premio ósea a mi besándose apasionadamente hasta que nos vemos interrumpidos por el resto de los chico.

Violet: oh si nena, así se deja claro que este chico te pertenece.

Andie: Si, wow estuviste increíble.

Kido: Si, así se hace bebe.

Sean: Wow nunca creí que pudieras bailar así.

Chad: Nos sorprendiste mucho.

Marcos: Si, esta batalla fue más intensa de la que tuviste con esa chica, cómo se llamaba?.

Martín: Sophie.

Marcos: Si esa.

Guag: Qué? Tuviste otra pelea de baile por Moose?.

Sean: Wow Moose no sabía que tuvieras a tantas chicas detrás de ti.

Moose: Que puedo decir soy irresistible, afirmo antes que Camille me diera un codazo en las costillas.

Moose: Auch, oye nena no puedes negar que si es así.

Violet: ya dejando eso lado, Camille cuéntanos cómo fue esa batalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Hola la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo dejar notas de autor así que les escribo dentro de mi escrito, pues informarles que tengo pensado publicar un capitulo cada semana y pedirles disculpas de ante mano si me retraso mucho alguna vez, pensando en que podría pasar ya que estoy en la universidad y como sabrán todo el tiempo solo son trabajos y evaluaciones; intentare hacer lo posible para que eso no suceda y seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja que me encanta demasiado, si lo piensan son como la pareja soñada primero mejores amigo, novios y luego esposos aunque el ultimo aun no sale en la saga pero esperemos que algún día suceda.

P. D.: Este capítulo cuenta como el de la semana que viene, lo tomara como un caso especial en el que subo dos la misma semana si no fuera porque esta semana que viene estoy llena de evaluaciones y en serio que no podía esperar más para subir este capítulo.

No, por desgracia no tengo nada aunque definitivamente me gustaría tener a Moose y no, no soy un chico, soy una chica; use ese nombre porque me gusto cuando lo leí en otro fanfic.

 **Este capítulo viene súper largo pero les prometo que vale la pena leerlo y sin más preámbulos aquí esta, disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 2: Mío.**

Violet: Camille cuéntanos.

Chad: Si, como acabaste a esa chica?.

Camille: Mmm no se debería contarles?.

Moose: Hazlo, me temo que si no lo haces, no nos dejaran en paz el resto de la noche.

Sean: "Exactamente", dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Andi, Kido, Monster, Hair, los gemelos Santiago y Vladd: si no lo haces tú lo haremos nosotros.

Monstes: Aunque claro no será lo mismo.

Camille: Ok les contaré pero Moose ayúdame con la primera parte.

Moose: Ok, fue un día que celebrábamos mi cumpleaños en la bóveda.

-Recuerdo-

Moose:

Aun no puedo creer que Cam haya organizado todo esto, es grandioso, toda la bóveda está adornada con globos, cintas que cuelgan del techo y figuras de alces por todos lados. En este momento tengo a la mejor novia del mundo en un apretado abrazo seguido por un tierno beso hasta que decido profundizarlo un poco volviéndolo más apasionado, una vez nos separamos porque el aire es necesario.

Camille: Entonces tu gusta?

Moose: Estas bromeando? Todo esto es grandioso, gracias bebé.

Y con eso le doy otro apasionado beso antes de llevarla a la pista de baile. Bailamos tres canciones, dos con los piratas y la última solo nosotros antes de ir a la barra para tomar algo.

Camille: Oh moose casi se me olvida, espera aquí vuelvo en seguida.

Moose: Qué? Espera Cam, Cami, a donde vas?

Desaparece entre la multitud antes que pueda detenerla, me pregunto a donde fue. Mientras la espero en la barra, alguien me rodea con sus brazos por detrás, y si estos seguro que no es Camille porque si lo fuera mi corazón estaría latiendo a un millón por hora en este momento, no puedo evitarlo ese es el grado de influencia que tienen en mi. Me volteo para ver quién es y resulta ser Sophie?, qué hace aquí?, bueno primero lo primero me suelto de su agarre.

Moose: Sophie que haces aquí? Y por qué me abrazas así como si nada?.

Sophie: Moose, acaso no es obvio te quiero de vuelta.

En ese momento se abalanzo hacia mi sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar, parece que habla muy en serio porque se abalanzo para besarme pero por suerte sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por una mano que cubrió mi boca justo a tiempo y ustedes ya se imaginaran quien es la dueña de esa suave y delicada mano, no?.

Camille: Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

Sophie: Uhg que asco bese tu mano, dijo con repulsión.

Camille: No te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo.

Moose: Para empezar, por qué intentaste besarme?

Sophie: Ya te lo dije quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

Camille: disculpa qué?

Moose: "Tranquila nena yo me encargo", tranquilizo a Cam y luego me vuelvo a Sophie.

Sophie: Moose puedes explicarme quien es esta chica? Y por qué se atreve a hablarme así?.

Moose: Uno, no estoy interesado en volver contigo; dos, esta belleza a mi lado es Camille mi novia y tres no pienso decirle a mi novia cómo comportarse frente a mi ex.

Sophie se quedo con la boca abierta ante mis afirmaciones, no sé qué pensaba que pasaría, que podría venir besarme y tenerme de vuelta? Eso no va a pasar y mucho menos cuando tengo a la enorme suerte de estar con la chica que amo.

Camille: Bueno creo que ya tuviste tus respuestas, puedes irte ya.

Sophie: "¿Por qué ella?", pregunta mientras me ve, "¿Por qué tu? Cuando seguramente ni siquiera sabes cómo bailar", dice mientras mira a Cam.

Moose: En eso estas muy equivocada, si alguien sabe como bailar es Cam, simplemente es la mejor.

Sophie: Tú creías que yo era la mejor.

Moose: Estaba equivocado.

Sophie: Ok como quieras pero te demostrare que te equivocas, Camille te reto a una batalla de baile.

Moose: En serio es necesario?

Sophie: Qué? Tu querida "Cam" no puede defenderse sola?

Camille: Claro que puedo, cariño no te preocupes yo me encargo desde aquí.

Moose: OK, se un poco blanda con ella ¿ok?.

Camille: Lo intentare.

Sophie: HOLA, sigo aquí.

Camille: Por desgracia, y bien cómo quieres hacerlo?

Sophie: A que te refieres?

Camille: Se que no bailas street dance, así que escoge el género.

Sophie: Estas segura?

Camille: Completamente, de otra manera sería injusto.

Sophie: Si, claro como digas, entonces será baile contemporáneo y yazz. Intenta seguirme el paso.

Camille:

Le hago una señal al DJ para que ponga otro tipo de musica, acto seguido comienza a sonar Who you are de Jesse J por los altavoces, tal parece que incluso el DJ estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba porque también comienza a anunciar que una batalla entre la pirata junior ósea yo y una desconocida está a punto de comenzar. Sophie es la primera en bailar una vez se despeja la pista para nuestra batalla, comienza con unos movimientos sencillos en realidad, que le pasa? en serio no cree que pueda ser rival? Pues eso está a punto de cambiar.

Interrumpo su secuencia sencilla con una pirueta en el aire hecha con mucha elegancia, seguida por movimientos muy complejos cambiando la expresión en la cara de Sophie de "esto es pan comido" a una de lucha, respondiendo con movimientos igualmente complicados, yendo de un lado a otro por toda la pista, bajando al suelo y levantándose con elegancia o al menos la que le permite ese vestido corto, por mi parte respondo de en igual medida hasta que comienzo con unos más complejos.

En un punto nos encontramos imitando los movimientos de la otra esperando que la contraria falle, sus movimientos son realmente divertidos porque se nota que ni siquiera ella está lista para hacerlos en su totalidad, caso contrario en mi, ya que no aprendí de la mismísima Nora (ahora de Gage) por nada. Decidí acabar con su sufrimiento haciendo unos movimientos imposibles, aunque para mi sorpresa logro realizar la mayora de una manera casi aceptable o al menos hasta que comienza a sonar una canción que además de ser perfecta para este tipo de baile contiene una mezcla de hip hop suave, lo cual sella mi victoria.

Después de terminar mis movimientos elegantes y callejeros unidos a la perfección, Sophie se queda sin habla e inmóvil, incluso ella sabe que no puede superarme o eso creí hasta que ignorando completamente que acabo de vencerla en sus "especialidades de danza" comienza a cantar Sorry not Sorry de Demi Lobato mientras ve y baile en dirección a Moose y mía ocasionalmente, como siempre creyéndose superior y tratando de "dejarnos en ridículo" en nuestra propia casa, jajaja como si eso fuera a pasar.

Sophie:

 _Now I'm out here looking like revenge_ _  
_ _Feeling like a 10, the best I've ever been_ _  
_ _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_ _  
_ _To see me like this, but it gets worse_ _  
_ _-Wait a minute-_ _  
_ _Now you're out here looking like regret_ _  
_ _Ain't too proud to beg_ _  
_ _Second chance you'll never get_ _  
_ _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_ _  
_ _To see me like this, but it gets worse_ _  
_ _-Wait a minute-_

Moose:

Wow esa es mi chica, cada vez que baila no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más de ella y es que wow acaban de verla es increíble, no importa que estilo baile siempre brilla, lo ha hecho desde la MSA o incluso antes.

Martín: Qué? También canta?

Andie: Si y muy bien.

Luke: Deberíamos interferir antes de que esto termine en una pelea más seria.

Jacob y Jason: Si, vamos! yo te ayudo.

Moose: No, esperen eso no será necesario.

Luke: pero Moose…

Moose: No te preocupes, ya lo veras.

Jason: De qué hablas?

Moose: Solo espera y lo veras

Qué rayos le pasa a Sophie cantando cuando claramente mi chica acaba de limpiar el piso con ella, supongo que cree que es la única que puede cantar, pues no sabe lo que le espera.

Camille:

 _Now payback is a bad bitch_ _  
_ _And baby, I'm the baddest_ _  
_ _You're fu**ing with a savage_ _  
_ _Can't have this, can't have this_ _  
_ _And it'd be nice of me_ _  
_ _To take it easy on you, but no_

Los gemelos Santiago: Qué? Camille también canta?

Luke: En serio que esa chica está llena de sorpresas.

Jason: Wow no puedo creerlo.

Moose: Se los dije.

Jacob: Moose, desde cuando canta?

Moose: La verdad ni yo lo sé, un día me di cuenta casualmente; pero puedo asegurarte que es la mejor.

Jacob: si, me doy cuenta.

Camille:

En serio que la cara de Sophie cuando la interrumpí para cantar la siguiente estrofa no tiene precio, seguro creía que podría comenzar a cantar mientras Moose y yo solo miramos sintiéndonos avergonzados y ridiculizados, pues adivina no eres la única que sabe como cantar.

Camille y Sophie:

 _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-_ _  
_ _Being so bad got me feeling so good_ _  
_ _Showing you up like I knew that I would_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-_ _  
_ _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-_ _  
_ _Feeling inspired because the tables have turned_ _  
_ _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

Shopie:

 _Baby, fineness is the way to kill_ _  
_ _Tell me how it feel_ _  
_ _Bet it's such a bitter pill_ _  
_ _And yeah, I know you thought_ _  
_ _You had bigger better things_ _  
_ _Bet right now this stings_ _  
_ _-Wait a minute-_ _  
_ _Because the grass is greener under me_ _  
_ _Bright as technicolor_ _  
_ _I can tell that you can see_ _  
_ _And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt_ _  
_ _To see me like this, but it gets worse_ _  
_ _-Wait a minute-_

Las dos terminamos cantando el coro y Sophie cantando la siguiente estrofa, como era de esperarse ella no iba a rendirse fácilmente, pero sé cómo llevarlo a otro nivel.

Camille:

 _Try to come between us if you really want_

 _My baby don't need your love, I swear he don't_

 _Tell him it's divine destiny and you belong_

 _My baby don't need to know, I swear he don't_

 _And I need more concern, he was interested_

 _If I fear I had any trouble pleasing him, but I clearly do fine_

 _Yeah, why would he look around when he got the best?_

 _Honey, please shut your mouth_

 _It's a waste of breath and time, why do you try?_

Oh así es acabo de cambiar la canción a The Boy is Mine que expresa mejor mi postura, Sophie esta que echa humo por las orejas con mi repentino cambio de canción pero más que eso, es por el contenido de esta.

Sophie:

 _Now payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
You're fu**ing with a savage  
Can't have this, can't have this  
And it'd be nice of me_ _  
To take it easy on you, but no_

 _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Being so bad got me feeling so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Feeling inspired because the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

Sophie decide seguir con su canción y yo también con la mía.

Camille:

 _That boy is mine now_

 _I'm my baby's one and only girl_

 _That boy is mine, every night, every day_

 _Everywhere, everywhere-where-where_

 _That's all good, why do you try?_

 _That boy is mine now_

 _I'm my baby's one and only girl_

 _That boy is mine, every night, every day_

 _Everywhere, everywhere-where-where_

 _That's all good, why do you try?_

Sophie:

 _Talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby  
If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby  
Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_

 _Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Being so bad got me feeling so good  
Showing you up like I knew that I would  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Baby, I'm sorry -I'm not sorry-  
Feeling inspired because the tables have turned  
Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

Camille:

 _Try to say it different if you really want_

 _My baby won't listen no, I swear he won't_

 _Tell him what he's missing and you got it all_

 _Sorry but his hands are fold, no really though_

 _And I need more concern, he was interested_

 _If I fear I had any trouble pleasing him, but I clearly do fine_

 _Yeah, why would he look around when he got the best?_

 _Honey, please shut your mouth_

 _It's a waste of breath and time, why do you try?_

Sophie:

 _Payback is a bad bitch_ _  
_ _And baby, I'm the baddest_ _  
_ _I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest_

Camille:

 _That boy is mine now_

 _I'm my baby's one and only girl_

 _That boy is mine, every night, every day_

 _Everywhere, everywhere-where-where_

 _That's all good, why do you try?_

Camille y Shopie:

 _That boy is mine now_

 _I'm my baby's one and only girl_

 _That boy is mine, every night, every day_

 _Everywhere, everywhere-where-where_

 _That's all good, why do you try?_

Sophie y yo nos encontramos cantando el último verso de una manera mas armónica, cuando en un determinado momento ella desafina ya sin aliento, mientras yo termino soberbiamente mis melodías dejado claro que Moose es solo mío y gano esta batalla.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Violet: Wow Camille, en serio puedes cantar?

Moose: si y no solo eso, es la mejor.

Camille: Moose, no exageres

Moose: No lo hago, simplemente eres la mejor bebé.

Kido: Yo no sabría decir cual fue más intensa.

Monster: Yo creo que ambas lo fueron solo que de diferentes formas.

Chad: Pero entonces que pasó después con esa Sophie?

Andie: Pues salió del club muy enfadad.

Kido: Si, parecía más enojada por perder ante Camille que no conseguir a Moose de vuelta.

Guag: Esa chica suena como una maldita.

Camille:

Ante el comentario de Guag todos estuvimos de acuerdo y estallamos en risas, cuando las risas se calmaron una melodía comenzó a sonar, creo que era Woman pero no puedo recordar el nombre de la cantante.

Sean: Camille esta es tu canción.

Violet: Si, vamos canta.

Camille: Ok pero porque ustedes lo pidieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Hola, gracias por tomar se el tiempo para comentar Lucy y Mercedes, este capítulo se las dedico a ustedes ¡las primeras en comentar mi historia! **:3.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No tengo nada que ver con la franquicia Step up.

P.D.: Mercedes no te preocupes, tengo tramas pensadas para un futuro cercano, donde disfrutaras de ver a Moose celoso.

 **Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 3: Moose yo...**

Moose:

Después que Camille terminara de cantar y bailar de una manera que me hizo estremecer si soy sincero, no puedo aguantar más, así que la tomo de la mano para luego llevarla fuera del club, dejando atrás a todos los de LMNTRIX con gritos de felicitación hacia Cam por su increíble presentación y aullidos por el hecho de que la llevó conmigo. Una vez estamos en el ascensor...

Camille: Moose ¿Qué paso ahí abajo? ¿Por qué me sacaste tan rápido? No podías resistirte a mis encantos?.

Moose: Ciertamente no.

Aprovechando que estamos solos en el ascensor, la encierro entre mis brazos dejando su espalda recostada en la pared y comienzo a besar apasionadamente sus labios siguiendo por su cuello, con todo los movimientos que hizo en la batalla contra esa chica, dejo en mi un gran deseo y necesidad de besarla, sentir su piel en la mía, sentir su aroma... Cosa que no iba a lograr si todos los chicos iban a estar encima de ella para felicitarla nuevamente, quien sabe hasta cuándo la dejarían ir.

"Moose...", gime suavemente haciéndome desearla un más, "Moose, cuando decía lo de mis encantos solo estaba jugando", me detengo un momento para decir "Yo soy muy serio al respecto, Camille amor, te necesito solo para mi esta noche", con eso puedo ver a mi bella novia lucir aun más bella mientras se sonroja, "Creo que no puedo negarme a esa petición" responde ella antes de besarme con tanta pasión y necesidad como la mía.

Estaba deslizando mi mano hacia abajo, cuando nos sobre saltamos alejándonos uno del otro debido a que el ascensor comenzó a abrirse, tal parece que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Camille:

En cuanto el ascensor se abrió me sentí avergonzada, porque ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien nos ve?. En este momento me siento enojada porque interrumpió totalmente el momento y feliz al darme cuenta de dos cosas; uno, por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo y dos, llegamos a nuestro piso donde podremos continuar en total privasidad.

Después de compartir una risa nerviosa con Moose al pensar en que hubiera pasado si alguien nos hubiera visto, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Moose abre la puerta caballerosamente para mi, al entrar no puedo evitar abrir mucho los ojos y llevar mis manos a la boca en total sorpresa. La habitación está iluminada solamente con velas ubicadas por todas partes, hay una botella de champán y una gran numero de pétalos de rosa que forman una camino hacia la cama y un corazón sobre las sabanas.

Camille: Moose ¿Qué es esto?

Moose: ¿Te gusta?, le pedí a mis abuelos ayuda para preparar esta sorpresa.

Camille: Claro que si ¡me encanta!, pero Moose cuando les pediste eso? desde que llegamos no los hemos visto sino es solo para saludarlos brevemente.

Moose: Les llame por teléfono mientras dormías en el avión, estabas tan casada por todo lo sucedido que no despertaste hasta que llegamos.

Después de su explicación toma mi mano y me lleva adentro, tomamos una copa de champán antes bailar música lenta e intima. En un determinado momento Moose se detiene con una mirada muy seria, "¿Pasa algo malo Moose?" digo en total confusión, Moose no responde ni una palabra, se aleja un poco mientras se arrodilla y saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra con un precioso anillo de oro blando en ella.

Moose: Camille Gage, serias mi pareja de baile, mejor amiga y esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Camille: Moose yo... Por supuesto que acepto.

Moose:

Me siento como el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto que no puedo evitar dejar escapar un grito de felicidad ante su respuesta. La levanto de la cintura y le doy vueltas en el aire mientras ella sonríe tan feliz como yo; después de un rato la bajo y la beso apasionadamente pero no sin antes poner el anillo en su dedo. Una vez nos separamos para respirar.

Camille: Moose ¿Cuando lo compraste? Y ¿Cuanto costo? No me digas que gastaste una fortuna.

Moose: Camille, en serio ¿Cuando vas a aprender a recibir algo sin preguntar por el precio?

Camille: sabes muy bien que no me gusta que gastes mucho dinero en mí, no quiero ser una molestia.

Moose: Lo sé y es una de las razones por las que te amo pero créeme cuando te digo que no fue para nada una molestia.

Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios antes de seguir.

Moose: Pero si tanto quieres saber, te diré que estuve ahorrando dinero los últimos dos años para compararlo.

Camille: ¿Desde hace dos años?!.

Moose: Si, y lo compre hace unas semanas, iba a pedírtelo entonces pero Sean me llamo diciendo que necesitaba un lugar, luego paso lo del Vortex y el incidente en el bar, no encontré el momento adecuado.

Te cuento un secreto? Lo he estado llevando en mi bolsillo desde que lo compre, así como mi amuleto de buena suerte.

Camille:

No sabía que decir, todo lo que dijo Moose es tan lindo y pensar que dude de su amor aquella noche en el bar, cuando realmente tengo al mejor, más dulce y rizado novio del mundo. Incapaz de decir más de dos palabra digo "Te Amo" y me lanzo sobre él mientras lo beso con todo mi amor, por suerte caímos justo sobre la cama donde continuamos con lo que comenzamos en el ascensor el resto de la noche.

Camille:

Toc, Toc, Toc, Camille, Moose...

Me despierto al escuchar los llamados a la puerta de quien parece ser Kido, resulta que su asentó es inconfundible a pesar de que ella niega tener uno y que yo aun no despierto del todo. Me toma unos segundos ponerme la prenda más cercana que resulta ser la camisa de Moose y luego abro un poco la puerta porque claro aun que se perfectamente que es Kido quien toca, no sé quien podría esta acompañándola y podría verme usando solo la camisa de Moose. Por suerte al abrir la puerta es solo Kido.

Kido: Buenos días, no tienes idea de cuánto me tomo encontrar su habitación, este lugar es enorme.

Camille: Lo siento mucho por eso.

Kido: No hay problema, pero Oh parece que pasaste una noche romántica eh?, dice mientras arquea una ceja y muestra una risa picara.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario, tanto como un tomate.

Kido: No te preocupes no tienes que contestar, es muy evidente con los pétalos en tus pies y cabello, claro que sin mencionar la camisa de Moose.

Camille: Bueno de cualquier manera, por qué nos buscabas?, logro decir en medio de mi vergüenza.

Kido: Es cierto casi se me olvida, venía a avisarles que dentro de media hora nos reuniremos con la gente del Vortex para firmar el contrato.

Camille: ¿Tan pronto?

Kido: Parece que sí, hace un rato llegaron a la suite a avisarnos.

Camille: Ok, en veinte minutos estaremos abajo.

Kido y yo nos despedimos y me dirijo a despertar a Moose, sobre quien tuve que saltar para lograr despertarlo debido a que como saben es Moose y los Mooses no se levantan temprano con facilidad, una vez lo despierto le digo aviso que debemos estar abajo en quince minutos para reunirnos con los de Vortex por lo del contrato y si quince minutos porque resulta que me llevo cinco minutos tratando de despertarlo.

Una vez Moose escucha "firmar el contrato" sale corriendo al baño para arreglarse y yo me dirijo a buscar ropa limpia, mientras elijo ropa de la maleta no puedo evitar sonreír al ver el precioso anillo que brilla en mi dedo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:** Con este capítulo comenzaré una pequeña transición de Los Ángeles a Las Vegas.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Lastimosamente sigo sin tener nada que ver con la franquicia Step Up pero si fuera dueña de ella definitivamente en Step up 6 Moose y Camille serian los protagonistas.

P. D.: Daniela me encantara escribir alguna escena donde Moose recuerde la primera vez que él y Camille se dijeron que se aman y la primera vez que la vio bailar, pero lo del primer beso no podría abordarlo porque ya lo vimos en Step Up 3D. No se aun cuando sucederán estos recuerdos pero te prometo que esforzare por llenar tus expectativas.

Y Mercedes aun no me he olvidado de tu petición, solo diré que tal vez sucederá después de la transición de Los Ángeles a Las Vegas.

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 4: Hogar dulce hogar.**

Moose:

"Cam, despierta ya aterrizamos", trato de despertar a mi linda prometida -prometida- me gusta como suena, que después de un intento más logro que abra los ojos, "¿Ya llegamos a Los Ángeles?", pregunta aun soñolienta, "Si cariño, llegamos". Bajamos del avión y nos ponemos en camino a nuestro apartamento.

En la reunión que tuvimos con la gente de Vortex, anunciaron que tendríamos dos semanas para mudarnos y establecernos en las Vegas antes de empezar a trabajar, resulta que todos nos mudaremos a una residencia que estaba destinada para los ganadores, supongo que quieres facilitar cuestiones de disponibilidad y reforzar la convivencia del grupo, así que todos viviremos juntos.

Cam y yo nos dimos cuenta que era momento de regresar a los Ángeles para poner las cosas en orden con nuestros trabajos y la mudanza, nos mudaremos a la residencia hasta que conseguimos un apartamento propio ya que como entenderán necesitamos privacidad.

Con respecto a las noticias de nuestra boda, esperamos hasta que la reunió terminara para contárselos y en cuanto lo hicimos recibimos muchos felicitaciones, abrazos y gritos de felicidad no solo de LMNTRIX sino que también de mis padres, los padres de Cam, Tyler, Nora y los piratas cuando les dijimos por un chat que hicimos para darle las noticias esa misma noche.

Se interrumpen mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Camille anunciar que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Camille:

Mientras entramos en nuestro a apartamento no puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al pensar que ya no viviremos aquí, después de todo esta fue mi primera casa propia y más importante mi primer hogar con Moose, pero tal y como él dijo "Nuestras vidas estarán llenas de ellos" y en lo personal no me importa donde vivamos, siempre y cuando sea con Moose; hablando de él, parece que sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando porque envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura desde atrás, posicionando su barbilla entre mi hombro y cuello. "Yo también lo voy extrañar", dice casi en un susurro "Pero conseguiremos otro lugar que será nuestro nuevo hogar, uno que estará rodeado de baile y diversión", no puedo evitar reír con su última afirmación ya que vino acompañada de unos movimientos graciosos. Después de acompañarlo un rato en su baile, subo mis manos hasta su cuello y le doy un tierno beso.

Camille: Lo sé, pero también tenemos que disfrutar nuestros últimos días aquí.

Moose: Se me ocurre una idea de cómo comenzar.

En ese momento sin previo aviso me carga en sus brozas llevándome en dirección a la habitación.

Camille: Moose!, tenemos que visitar a tus abuelos.

Moose: Quedamos en que llegaríamos para cenar, todavía hay mucho tiempo.

Camille: Moose...

Camille: ¿Estás listo?.

Moose: Si, solo dame un segundo.

Camille: Oh vamos Moose, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para retocar tus rizos?

Moose: La belleza requiere tiempo, además ¿quién crees que tiene la culpa de que este tan despeinado?.

Camille: Moose!

Moose:

Me encanta cuando Cam se sonroja es tan linda y cuando se ve tan linda no puedo evitar rodearla con mis brazos y besarla, así que lo hago; y después de un último beso rápido nos dirigimos a ver a mis abuelos.

En cuanto entramos a la casa mi Baba nos envuelve en un gran abrazo de oso a cada uno, seguido por otro pero esta vez por parte de Oba, sin duda están muy felices de que Camille y yo nos hayamos comprometido.

"Camille cariño enséñame el anillo" solicita mi abuela y mi querida prometida levanta su mano para mostrarlo, "Ah es hermoso, me alegra de que tengas buen gusto no solo paras chicas sino que también para los anillos Mooski", puedo sentir un calor subir por mis mejillas y parece ser muy evidente porque Camille me mira tiernamente, después de todo no soy en único a quien le gusta ver al amor de si vida sonrojar.

Ana: Vamos la cena esta lista.

Moose: ¿Que hay para la cena?

Ana: Filetes, ensalada de papas y una lasaña de queso para ti Camille.

Moose y Camille: Suena delicioso.

Nos sentamos a comer y después de un rato, comienza el interrogatorio.

Boris: ¿Ya pensaron en una fecha para la boda?

Ana: ¿No te parece muy pronto para eso?

Boris: Para nada, cuando éramos jóvenes nosotros lo decidimos casi inmediatamente.

Moose: Mmm… pues pensamos en dejarla para dentro de unos cinco meses.

Camille: Si, ya que por ahora con la mudanza y todo eso necesitaremos un tiempo para ahorrar.

Boris: Me parece razonable.

Ana: Si, me parece bien pero recuerden que siempre cuentan con nuestro apoyo.

Moose y Camille: Si, lo sabemos.

Ana: Oh y Camille no te preocupes mi hija y yo te ayudemos con los preparativos.

Camille: Gracias Sra. Ana, seria de mucha ayuda.

Ana: No cariño, llámame Baba, después de todo dentro de cinco meses serás mi nieta también.

Camille: Per-

Ana: Sin peros

Camille: Esta bien, Baba.

Mi Abuela le muestra una enorme sonrisa a Cam antes de dirigirse a mí.

Ana: Toma Mooski, come otro filete.

Moose: Baba, si me das tanta carne Camille no querrá besarme hasta mañana, y no creo que quieras que tu querido nieto sea privado de amor.

Ana: Oh mi querido Mooski, por supuesto que no quiero privarte de amor por lo que te apapacharé todo lo que quieras después de cenar.

Moose: Baba!.

Camille: Oye no intentes usarme de excusa, tu Baba sabe muy bien que estoy acostumbrada.

Moose: Cam!.

Después de eso las dos se pusieron a reír, las amo y amo que se lleven tan bien pero en serio es necesario que unan en mi contra?.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sigo si ser dueña de nada

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 5: Nuestro nuevo hogar**

3 días después...

Moose: Estas segura de que es aquí?

Camille: Si, esta es la dirección que me envió Andie.

Moose: Pero se suponía que era una residencia.

Camille: Lo sé, a mí también me parece extraño.

Camille:

En este momento nos encontramos en la que extrañamente parece ser la puerta del hogar de la familia LMNTRIX, la razón de que sea tan raro es que este es un edificio con departamentos y se suponía que sería una residencia ósea una casa, así que Moose y yo no entendemos de que va todo esto pero aun así decidimos entrar.

"Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta tocar la puerta" después de sus palabras da tres golpes a la puerta que comienza a abrirse lentamente y nos encontramos con un departamento en completa oscuridad, no podemos ver ni siquiera a la persona que nos abrió, ni una sombra, nada.

Camille: "Moose..." al encontrarme un poco asustada me aferro a su brazo.

Moose: "Tranquila, solo es cuestión de encender la luz", estira el otro brazo para encender la luz.

Mientras se ilumina la enorme habitación todo LMNTRIX salta gritando ¡SORPRESA!, haciendo que Moose y yo nos sobresaltemos del susto.

Moose: Chicos casi nos da un infarto.

Andie: Jajaja lo siento, pero nos vimos tentados a hacerlo.

Moose: ¿Y este lugar?, no se suponía que estaríamos en una residencia?.

Sean: Si efectivamente viviremos en una residencia.

Camille: Pero y entonces este departamento?.

Moose: No me digan que rentaron un departamento solo para una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así.

Kido: Jajaja no, como crees.

Vladd: Este lugar es para ustedes.

Moose y Camille: ¡¿Para nosotros?!.

Violet: Si, es en agradecimiento.

Chad: "Y porque sabemos que necesitan de cierta privacidad", dice mientras le giña el ojo a Moose.

Monster: "Si, no queremos bajar por las escaleras y encontrar alguna escena romántica en la cocina o el sofá" bromea causando que los dos nos sonrojemos, "jajaja tranquilos solo bromeo".

Moose: Aun no entiendo porque en agradecimiento.

Sean: Porque de no ser por ustedes dos LMNTRIX no existiera, tú uniste al grupo.

Camille: Entiendo porque Moose, pero ¿por qué yo también?.

Andie: Porque sabemos que de no ser por ti, Moose no lo hubiera hecho.

Moose: Eso es cierto cariño, si no me hubieras animado y apoyado a hacerlo, este increíble grupo no existiría.

Después de sus palabras todos nos damos un abrazo grupal y nos sentamos en el sofá, no puedo creer que incluso hayan comprado los muebles.

Camille: Chicos en serio lo aprecio pero ¿no les parece mucho? y además ¿de dónde sacaron dinero para comprarlo?.

Los gemelos Santiago: No es mucho, es lo que se merecen.

Sean: Lo compramos con el premio de The Vortex.

Moose: ¿Qué? También había un premio en efectivo?

Hair: Si, resulto ser de $100,000.

Sean: Pero no se preocupen, no lo gastamos todo en el apartamento.

Moose: Wow chicos no se qué decir.

Andie: Un gracias junto con una invitación a cenar estarían bien.

Camille y Moose: ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto que los invitamos a cenar.

Kido: Pero que conste que esta no cuenta.

Gauge: Si, esta la compramos nosotros.

Moose: Jajaja por supuesto.

Moose:

Después de los abrazos de a agradecimiento, nos dirigimos a la mesa para cenar y mientras lo hacíamos.

Andie: ¿Como les fue en los Ángeles?

Moose: Bien, Camille y yo aun tenemos nuestros otros trabajos.

Kido: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Camille: Pues llegamos a un acuerdo con nuestros jefes sobre trabajar por correo electrónico, aunque Moose de vez en cuando tendrá que ir a McGowan.

Moose: Pero no se preocupen estamos 100% en nuestra carrera como bailarines.

Sean: Me alegra escucharlo.

Chad: No habrá manera que yo pueda dar mis clases por video chat?

Violet: No creo que sea posible bebe.

Monster: Si, piensa en el aprendizaje de tus estudiantes.

Hair: ¿Quieres ver otra ves como unas ancianas menean sus traseros?, de verdad que no te entiendo viejo

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Hair y después discutimos por un rato sobre como seria si lo demás mantuviera sus empleos por video chat. Al terminar la cena casi todos se marcharon excepto Andie y Sean que se quedaron para darnos un tour por el departamento.

Resulto ser un lugar muy grande, para empezar en la primera planta esta una gran sala con un comedor, sofás, una pantalla plana y con la cocina siendo parte de ella, es visible desde allí como nuestra antigua cocina solo que más grande, también hay un armario y un baño. Al subir las escaleras nos encontramos con tres habitaciones, dos son dormitorios que cuentan cada uno con su propio baño y la otra esta adecuada como una sala de baile con un piso perfecto y una pared cubierta por un enorme espejo.

Camille: Wow este lugar es increíble, no sé como agradecerles chico.

Sean: No tienes que hacerlo, fue un placer.

Andie: Pero si insistes puedes hacerlo preparando lasaña de carne para la cena de mañana.

Camille: Ok, trato hecho.

Sean: Bueno ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos.

Andie: "Si, los dejamos para que duerman o tal vez no", dice mientras levanta un ceja y sonríe pícaramente.

Camille: Andie!

Andie: ¿Qué? Nunca se sabe.

Sean: Bueno, adiós y buenas noches.

Moose: Gracias otra vez.

Camille: Cuídense.

Andie: Adiós, pórtense bien.

Con ese último comentario los dos terminan de irse, así que cierro la puerta y me vuelvo hacia a mi hermosa Camille que aun esta sonrojada. "¿Qué tal se le tomamos la palabra?" digo muestras la acerco a mi cuerpo y le beso los labios, las orejas y bajo a su cuello, "No estaría mal, después de todo hay que estrenar la cama ¿no?", contesta con una vos seductora.

Moose: ¿Qué le paso a mi inocente Camilion?.

Camille: Owws Moose hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.

Moose: Lo sé, ¿debería hacerlo mas seguido?

Camille: Mmm no sé, me gusta más cuando me dices mi amor o cariño.

Moose: Entonces, mi amor ¿vamos arriba?

Camille: Encantada.

La tomo en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a la habitación, donde nos demostramos el amor que tenemos el uno por el otro; pasando así la primera noche en nuestro nuevo hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora:** Me siento orgullosa de este capítulo por alguna razón, me divertí escribiéndolo, la idea de la película me surgió cuando veía The Mentalist.

Espero les guste y por favor comenten, me encantaría saber que piensan del capítulo, si se divirtieron, que se yo cualquier cosa.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de nada.

¡DISFRUTEN!

 **Capitulo 6: De película**

Moose:

Caja registradora: Desea pagar con tarjeta o efectivo?

Moose: Efectivo.

Caja registradora: Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra.

Por fin tengo los ingredientes, estuve dando vueltas por todos lados tratando de encontrar una tienda abierta hasta que por fin encontré esta, quien iba a saber que comprar ingredientes de último minuto para nuestra cena especial en agradecimiento a los chicos iba a costar tanto; afortunadamente el taxi que tome esta a una pocas cuadras del edificio. En cuanto entro en el departamento Camille corre hacia a mí para tomar los ingredientes y llevarlos a la cocina.

Moose: Hey, ni siquiera un saludo? Tuve que recorrer muchas calles para poder conseguirlos.

Camille: Lo siento pero en poco tiempo llegaran.

Moose: Te lo dejare pasar por esta vez pero te cobrare intereses.

Camille: Trato hecho, ahora podrías venir aquí y ayudarme con la ensalada?

Moose: Claro.

Después de un tiempo logramos tener la cena lista y justó a tiempo porque acaban de tocar el timbre.

Camille: Voy arriba a cambiarme, ¿podrías atender?.

Moose: Claro, pero te ves muy linda así.

Llevaba un short gris corto y una de mis viejas camisas de franela con cuadros blancos y negros, no sé cómo siempre es capaz de hacer que mis camisas luzca tan bien, supongo que es crédito totalmente de su sexy figura.

Camille: Entonces estás de acuerdo con que me pasee por todo el departamento usando shorts tan cortos como estos?, levanta una ceja mientras espera mi respuesta.

Moose: Si ¿por qué no?

Camille: Mmm si ,¿por qué será?

Moose: ¡Oh rayos es cierto!, ve y ponte los más largo y cubierto que encuentres.

Camille: Jajaja tampoco exageres.

Moose: No exagero, solo no quiero que nadie más que yo tenga el privilegio de ver tu sexy figura.

La acerco a mi tomándola por la cintura y estoy a punto de besarla cuando vuelve a sonar el timbre, esta vez con mucha más insistencia.

Camille: Mejor ve abrir antes de que decidan derribar la puerta.

Moose: Ok, pero esto no ha terminado.

Camille: Solo ponlo en mi cuenta.

Después de su comentario sube corriendo las escaleras y yo me dirijo a la puerta.

Gemelos Santiago: Moose por fin nos abres.

Kido: Creíamos que se habían olvidado de que vendríamos.

Moose: Como lo haría si Andie no para de mandarme mensajes recordándome.

Andie: ¿Qué? No me miren así, solo quería asegurarme de que no lo olvidara.

Camille: "No sabía que te gustara tanto mi comida", dice mientras baja las escaleras luciendo hermosa con un vestido casual azul claro.

Andie: Por supuesto que sí, sabes que tu cocina me recuerda a…

Oh rayos había olvidado por completo que la señora Sarah le había enseñado a Camille a cocinar, supongo que Andie la extraña mucho.

Camille: Lo sé, por eso hoy prepare una de sus recetas.

Andie: "Gracias Cam", ambas comparten un abrazo.

Moose: Bueno, después de esa cariñosa bienvenida que les parce si pasan a sentarse a la mesa.

Sean, Gauge, Hair, Monster, los gemelos Santiago: Si por favor, morimos de hambre.

Durante toda la comida casi nadie hablo, estaban muy ocupados saboreando la deliciosa comida de Cam como para hablar y cuando lo hicieron fue solo para alabarla, causando que Camille se sonrojara de vergüenza. Después de la cenar nos trasladamos a los sofás, Andie, Sean, Kido y Vladd están sentados en el mediano, y los demás en el grande, yo me senté en el pequeño con Camille sentada en mi regazo; platicamos por un rato mientras los gemelos Santiago pasaban los canales hasta que se detuvieron en uno con un programa de esos donde pasan tráiler de películas.

Chad: No iban a buscar una película?

Martin: Si, solo quiero ver si pasan un nuevo tráiler de una película que Marcos y yo hemos estado esperando que estrenen.

Violet: Como se llama la película?

Marcos: Nacidos para bailar.

Martin: Oh silencio, es esa.

Ante el muy notable entusiasmo de los gemelos por ver ese tráiler, todos nos quedamos en silencio y atentos al televisor, hasta que algo llamo nuestra atención de golpe.

LMNTRIX: ¡¿CAMILLE?!.

Kido: ¿Cómo es que estas en ese tráiler?

Gemelos Santiago: ¿Sales en la película?

Hair: Bueno creo que eso es muy obvio, estaba en el tráiler con su nombre y todo

Moose: Pero ¿Cómo?¿Cuando?.

Camille:

Oh por dios enserio que había olvidado por completo esta película, bueno como no, después de todo lo que paso cuando fui a querer sorprender a Moose en el Cesar´s Palece. De pronto me veo bombardeada con muchas preguntas y caras sorprendidas de todos, aunque en especial de Moose.

Camille: Ok, ok, ok, vamos a calmarnos un poco, por favor uno a la vez.

Andie: Cam, cuéntanos como es que paso esto.

LMNTRIX: Siiiii, cuéntanos.

Camille: Ok tranquilos, bueno todo comenzó el siguiente día que partieron a Las Vegas.

-Recuerdo-

No puedo creer que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y todo porque debido a la ausencia de Moose, no pude dormir hasta muy de madrugada, no creí que dependiera tanto de esa bola de rizos para dormir; debido a mi atrasó decido tomar un atajo por una colonia que parece estar sospechosamente desolada, pero a estas alturas no importa necesito llegar a tiempo.

Mientras camino por ahí casi trotando algo llama mi atención, parece ser un grupo de niños tratando de imitar los movimientos de baile de un chico que parece ser muy bueno, decido acercarme al ver que su rostro parece cargado de mucha emoción y desahogo, me recuerda a mi hace muchos años.

En medio de su baile se percata de mi presencia y me invita a bailar, invitación que por alguna razón no soy capaz de rechazar; mientras bailamos puedo notar como la expresión de su rostro cambia a una de felicidad, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-Actualidad-

Moose: Espera un minuto ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

Andie: shhhh Moose, no interrumpas a Camille, después puedes hacerle todas las escenas de celos que quieras.

Moose: ¿Qué? Pero si solo quiero saber quién era ese tipo que le pereció tan interesante.

Kido: Después haces tú escena de celos, Cam continua.

Camille: Jajaja ok, ¿dónde me quede?

Martin: Que sonreíste al ver cambiar la expresión de aquel tipo que pone tan celoso a Moose.

Moose: Oye, que no estoy celoso.

LMNTRIX: Si, como digas.

Camille: Bueno mientras bailábamos nos vimos interrumpidos por….

-Recuerdo-

¡CORTE!

Chico: Wow, no sabía que habían contratado a una extra de último minuto.

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿Extra?

Director: Hola, debo decirte que tiene mucho talento, ¿le gustaría salir en mi película?.

Camille: ¿Qué?, esperen podrían explicarme ¿qué está pasando? porque no entiendo nada, yo solo venia pasando por aquí y-

Director: Tranquila respira, yo soy el director de la película que se está grabando aquí.

Camille: Oh ya veo, por eso es que estaba tan solitario por aquí.

Director: Exacto.

Camille: Pero ¿donde están las cámaras?, no vi ninguna cuando pasaba.

Director: Las cámaras están ubicadas en los postes de luz, los arboles, en los pórticos de las casa, en casi cada rincón de esta calle; decidí poner cámaras pequeñas por todas partes para tener diferentes ángulos sin tener que repetir la misma escena una y otra vez.

Camille: Wow que ingenioso.

Director: Ahora que respondí tus preguntas ¿podría responder usted la mía?

Camille: ¿Lo de salir en su película? Pero yo no sé cómo actuar.

Director: Pero sabes muy bien como bailar y eso es todo lo que necesito, solo te pido que participes en algunas escenas de baile e intercambies unos pequeños diálogos con Ethan.

Camille: No se-

Ethan: Si, hazlo por favor, bailas increíble.

Director: Vamos, ¿puede intentarlo al menos?

Camille: Seria solo bailar y decir unos pocos diálogos ¿correcto?

Ethan y Director: Correcto.

Camille: Esta bien, intentémoslo.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Sean: Wow No puedo creerlo.

Chad: Chica que suerte tienes.

Andie: ¿Suerte? Yo diría talento.

Violet: Si, totalmente de acuerdo.

Gemelos Santiago: Y dinos que escenas grabaste.

Monster: Si, ¿Cuáles?

Camille: No puedo decirles mucho, solo que soy como una chica que el protagonista conoce cerca del final de la película cuando se encuentra peleado con su grupo de baile, mi personaje lo anima y él en agradecimiento la invita a bailar en su grupo, así que salgo en un segmento del baile final también.

Gauge: ¿y todo eso sucedió en menos de dos días?

Camille: Si, porque como tenía pensado sorprender a Moose junto con sus abuelos, el director accedió a dedicar esos casi dos días a grabar solo las escenas donde yo aparecería.

Después de esas aparecieron muchas preguntas más, pero lo que me llamo especialmente a la atención es que Moose no decía nada, solo se limitaba a escuchar y pocas veces reaccionaba a lo que les contaba, así que una vez todos se retiraron después de ayudarnos a limpiar todo y que Moose y yo estábamos a punto de dormir, decido confrontarlo.

Camille: Moose, ¿hay algo que te moleste?, ¿sigues enojado por Ethan o lo de la película?.

Moose: No Cam, no estoy enojado, aunque reconozco que me puse un poco celoso con ese tal Ethan.

Camille: Oh cariño sabes que te amo a ti, bueno a ti y a esos rizos

Con mi comentario logro dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Moose: Lo sé.

Camille: Pero aun así algo sigue pasando ¿no?

Moose:

Como siempre Cam es capaz de leerme, me conoce más de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo.

Moose: Es solo que me pone algo triste el hecho de que no me contaras.

Camille: Moose, no es que no quisiera, solo lo olvide.

Moose: En serio? La chica con mejor memoria que conozco?

Camille: Oye hasta yo olvido cosas de vez en cuando, pero está ves en especial fue debido a todo lo que paso después que llegue al bar del hotel.

Moose: Oh Camille lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar eso, fue mi culpa lo entiendo.

Camille: Parece que siempre vas a ser despistado ¿he?.

Moose: Si, por eso te necesito siempre a mi lado.

Mientras dice eso me rodea con sus brazos.

Camille: Entonces ¿todo bien?.

Moose: Todo casi bien.

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Moose: Porque falta que pagues tu deuda.

Camille: Estaba a punto de pedirte que lo anotaras en mi cuenta.

Moose: Nop lo siento, ya llegaste a lo máximo que se podía llegar, tendrás que pagar.

No soy capaz de contestar nada al ser llevada a la cama y besada rápidamente por Moose, un beso muy apasionado que estoy feliz de corresponder, después de todo tengo que pagar mi deuda esta noche…

 _-P. D.: solo comentar que los celos de Moose apenas comienzan-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!, gracias a las personas que han comentado que les gusta mi fanfic :3, no se preocupen tengo muchas más ideas para futuros capítulos de hecho hasta el momento tengo unos 10 mas planeados, no sé si ese cantidad aumentará con el tiempo, pero les aseguro que tendrán noticias de mi por mucho tiempo más, espero que no se aburran de mi y por favor téngame paciencia cuando me tarde en actualizar, porque si lo hago es porque estoy inundada con tareas de la universidad.

Sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo…¡Disfruten!

P.D.: Dejare de escribir lo del descargo de responsabilidad porque considero que ya está claro que no soy dueña de los personajes, canciones o películas que mencione o use, únicamente soy dueña de mi imaginación que da vida a esta historia, pero que si recibo a Moose para navidad o algo, les aviso ;).

Nuevamente **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 7: Te Amo**

Días después…..

Moose:

Al despertar puedo ver entrar los primeros rayos de sol iluminar el rostro de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, en serio que a veces no puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que soy de tenerla a mi lado y en todo lo que me perdí todos los años que pase siendo un cobarde sin ser capaz de decirle a Cam mis sentimientos por ella, todavía recuerdo cuando lo hice y resulto que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, desde ese día he sido el chico más feliz del mundo.

Camille: Mmm…Moose..

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba acariciando su rostro y cabello ocasionando que se despertara.

Moose: Lo siento, te desperté.

Camille: No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrada a que no puedas mantener tus manos quietas.

Moose: Oye, no es tanto así

Camille: Oh en serio?.

Moose: Ok tal vez un poco, pero esta vez tenía una buena razón.

Camille: ¿Cuál?

Moose: Tu belleza, no pude evitar tocarte, te ves tan hermosa iluminada por los pequeños rayos del sol.

Camille me besa antes de decir "A veces eres tan lindo"

Moose: No está mal serlo de vez en cuando

Camille: Y ¿en qué pensabas?, además de en mi belleza, claro.

Moose: Mmm pues en cuanto te amo, en el glorioso día que te confesé mis sentimientos y aceptaste ser mi novia.

Camille: Querrás decir el día en que por fin confesamos nuestros sentimientos.

Moose: Jajaja si, no puedo creer que pudimos hacerlo por años.

Camille: Pero también fue debido a que no queríamos perdernos el uno al otro.

Moose: Te juro que aquel día estaba casi seguro que te había perdido.

-Recuerdo-

Muy bien repasemos el plan una vez más, solo tengo que a salir por esa puerta, contarle a Cam que aprobaron que lleve una doble carrera, luego la llevo a aquella parte del parque que tiene un ello jardín estratégicamente escondido para que tengamos cierta privacidad y después le expreso mis sentimientos, fácil ¿no?, rayos si es tan fácil porque estoy tan nervioso. Inhalo y exhalo una vez más para luego salir por la puerta y al hacerlo me encuentro con una Camille tan nerviosa como yo solo que por diferentes razones; mientras camino no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que se ve con el cabello suelto, digo, siempre se ve preciosa pero con el cabello suelto se ve aun mas hermosa, en especial cuando una suave bisa pasa por entre el, se ve como en una sesión de fotos o algo parecido.

Cuanto más me acerco me pierdo aun mas en ella así que decido desviar mi mirada al suelo, porque me temo que si no lo hago, no podre decir todo lo que tengo que decirle; al poco tiempo ella se percata de mi presencia y se acerca rápidamente a mí, le digo como me fue y después de compartir una abrazo, le agradezco por estar siempre ahí para mí.

Moose: Cam, gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Camille: Es un placer.

Moose: Mmm…Cam… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Camille: Amm seguro dime, ¿Qué pasa?

Moose: Pero antes de eso, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Camille: Ok vamos, solo recuerda que tenemos que ir a despedir a Luck y a Natali.

Moose: No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo.

Tomo su mano y la llevo por unas pocas calles hasta que llagamos al jardín, "Moose, este lugar es hermoso" dice mientras ve maravillada todo el lugar, "Sabia que te gustaría" en serio que lo sabía, desde que ella me perdono por todo lo que paso desde nuestra llegada a NYU tome la decisión de expresarle mis sentimientos, pero no iba a hacerlo en cualquier lugar o momento, porque si ella dice que si quiero que sea en un lugar memorable para recordar y en caso que dijera no, al menos tendría una bella vista.

Camille: Y bien?, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?.

Moose: Bueno… pues…

Camille: Oye, estas comenzando a asustarme.

Moose: Tranquila no es nada malo o tal vez si, ya no sé ni que digo.

Camille: Moose, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Moose: En resumen…es esto.

Sin saber qué mas hacer, al no lograr que salieran las palabras, me inclino y la beso, para mi sorpresa y tranquilidad ella lo corresponde después de unos pocos segundo y en ese momento soy capaz de saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Camille: Moos-

La interrumpo para luego decir "Cam espera, antes que digas algo quiero decirte porque te bese" ella siente con la cabeza y entonces continuo "Cam, esos días que estuvimos separados, sentía te extrañe tanto que me pasaba los días viendo fotos nuestras, recordando cada momento que hemos compartido, deseando poder retroceder el tiempo y no ser tan idiota como para volver a hacer todo lo que hice. Cam, no puedo vivir sin ti, yo…. Yo te amo, ok lo he hecho desde hace años y no había sido capaz de decírtelo antes por miedo a perderte, yo no puedo perderte, no quiero perderte por ninguna estupidez mía y mucho menos por otro chico".

Camille: …..

Moose: Yo sé que es bastante que digerir, en especial porque estoy usando palabras tan grandes como te amo, pero así me siento Cam, Te Amo.

Camille sigue sin decir ni una sola palabra y estoy comenzando a preocuparme, en especial porque sus ojos se están poniendo llorosos.

Moose: Cam, yo lo siento, tal vez no debí decir nada ¿podríamos por favor hacer como que nada de esto sucedió?.

Camille: Oh no, Moose no te atrevas a retractarte ahora.

Después de decir eso, acomoda sus manos en mi cuello y se estira para darme uno de los besos más dulces y apasionados de mi vida, no sabía que Camille pudiera besar así, debo admitir que me dejo sin aliento.

Moose: Wow Cam ese bes-

Camille: Oye, ahora déjame hablar a mí.

Moose: Lo siento, continua.

Camille: Primero quiero decirte que estas son lagrimas de felicidad, y lo son porque yo también te amo, siempre te he amado, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes pero me alegra que al fin lo hicieras; y créeme cuanto te digo que esas no son palabras demasiado grandes, no para el gran amor que te tengo.

Le brindo una enorme sonrisa, la rodeo con mis brazos y la beso nuevamente para luego decir…

Moose: Camille Gage, ¿me darías el enorme placer de ser mi novia?.

Camille: ¡Sí!

-Fin del recuerdo-

Moose: Pensé que te había perdido, ya que no decías ni una sola palabra y luego comenzaste a llorar.

Camille: No dije nada porque al principio estaba en shock, no dejaba de pensar que estaba soñando, pero cuando me asegure de que tú realmente estabas parado frente a mi diciendo que me amabas, no puede evitar llorar de felicidad, al fin se había hecho realidad lo que anhele durante tanto tiempo.

Moose: Lo sé y lo siento.

Camille: No lo sientas, todo ocurrió como tenía que pasar, lo importante es lo que ocurrió después de eso, solo piénsalo incluso vamos a casarnos.

Moose: Tienes toda la razón, ¿sabes?, aun no sé cómo me has aguantado todo estos años.

Camille: Mmm supongo que tienes suerte de ser lindo.

Moose: Yo diría que soy sexy.

Camille: Si claro, Sr. Sexy ya es hora de levantarnos, recuerda que hoy es nuestro primer día de trabajo.

Moose: Mmhmhm solo cinco minutos más.

Camille: Moose

Moose: Ok, me levanto pero no hasta que me des el beso de buenos días.

Camille: Mmm de acuerdo.

Camille:

En cuanto me inclino para besarlo, el se las arregla para moverse hasta posicionarse sobre mi mientras profundiza el beso…

Camille: "Moose eso es trampa", logro decir casi sin aliento.

Moose: No lo es, solo te he dado un beso o al menos hasta ahora.

Después de escucharlo me doy cuenta que no vamos a levantarnos por un lago rato, solo espero que no lleguemos tarde.

 **Notas de la autora (2):** Después de todo si mencione como fue el primer o mejor dicho los primeros besos, espero que les haya gustado :3 , comenten por favor y cuando lo hagan tomen en cuenta el hecho de que son las 11:30 pm aquí y yo soy de las personas dormilonas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! :D , Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar, esos lindo comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno eso y el cariño que le tengo a estos dos fantásticos personajes y actores

 **P.D.:** Hola Daniella, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, dentro de unos pocos mas podrás ver dar vida a la otra idea que me diste; yo en realidad pensaba dedicarte el capitulo anterior pero a la hora de las horas se me olvido escribirlo, espero que aun no sea muy tarde pero "El capitulo 7 estaba dedicado a ti" :D, gracias por tus deseos y que todos/as pasen una linda semana :3.

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 8: ¡¿Es en serio?!**

Camille:

Después de lo ocurrido esta mañana apenas logramos llegar a tiempo, se suponía que nos reuniríamos con todos en la residencia para luego ir al estudio de baile que la gente de Vortex nos dio para ensayar los shows que realizaremos y también parece que abra un momento en que daremos clases o algo así.

Ahora me encuentro cambiando mis jeans y blusa por un pantalón de chándal negros, mis tenis rojos y una camisa blanca corta sin mangas que deja mi abdomen al descubierto; como lo escucharon ya no soy la chica que ensaya solo usando sudaderas, prefiero hacerlo vestida así por muchas razones entre las cuales están que hace mucho tiempo decidí ser mas femenina, me siento más cómoda cuando hace calor y creo que Moose se ve muy lindo cuando se pone celos al pensar que alguien más me vea vestida así. Hablando de él parece que aquí viene una de sus escenitas ¿Cómo lo sé?, pues porque no ha dejado de verme desde que salí del vestidor.

Moose: Amm.. Can no crees que deberías usar algo que te cubra más el estomago?.

Camille: Nop, estoy cómoda así

Moose: Pero así todos lo chico pueden ver tu sexy abdomen.

Camille: Moose, no pasa nada.

Moose: "Si pasa mucho, toma ponte esto" baja el zipper de su sudadera roja para dármela.

Camille: No es necesario.

Moose: Si, lo es

Andie: Moose, deja que se vista como se sienta cómoda.

Gemelos Santiago: No seas tan celoso.

Hair: Si, todos aquí ya sabemos que es tu chica así que tranquilo.

Moose: No es que este preocupado por eso, es solo que…

Camille: Ok la usare, pero con el cierre abierto, ¿eso es suficiente?

Moose: Supongo que sí.

A veces es tan infantil, pero eso lo hacer ser tan lindo. Después que los chicos terminaran de molestar Moose por su escenita, entra en la habitación un chico de unos 25 años de edad, que es alto, tiene piel clara y cabello oscuro.

Chico misterioso: Hola, señoritas y caballeros, mi nombre es Andrew Jonathan pero pueden llamarme AJ, yo seré su coreógrafo para los primeros shows.

Monster: Pero ya tenemos un coreógrafo.

Gauge: Si, es Sean.

AJ: Si lo entiendo, pero los organizadores de Vortex quieren que coreografíe las primeras presentaciones solo para que vayan viendo más o menos como tienen que realizar sus shows. Y no me mal interpreten yo en lo personal no creo que sea necesario, después de lo que hicieron en la final, fueron simplemente increíbles.

Andie: Gracias AJ, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que será un gusto trabajar contigo.

Sean: Si, pero antes hay algo que tienes que hacer para ser aceptado completamente por la familia.

AJ: ¿Qué cosa?

Chad: Enseña lo que tienes.

AJ nos brinda una sonrisa y se dirige a los altavoces para conectar su teléfono, busca entre sus canciones y poco después comienza a sonar Fancy Footwork, se dirige al centro de la pista y comienza a bailar, muestra buenos movimientos de looking, haciendo combos, usando pasos de break, yendo de un lado a otro deslumbrándonos con su baile, tengo que admitir que es increíble. Cuando la canción esta cerca del final algunos chicos se unien a él, incluyendo a Moose, todos improvisando y divirtiéndose juntos hasta que terminara la canción.

Hair: Chico tienes talento.

Sean: Si, serás de mucha ayuda.

LMNTRIX: ¡Bienvenido!.

AJ: Gracias por el recibimiento, pero bueno es hora de trabajar.

Todos nos sentamos en el suelo formando un circulo para discutir sobre cómo podemos hacer el show, surgieron algunas ideas como comenzar el show en completa oscuridad y pintar tanto el escenario como a nosotros mismos con pintura fluoreciente.

AJ: El show se dividirá en tres números, ya tenemos planeado el primero solo falta ver que harán para los otros dos.

Sean: Para el tercer numero, se me ocurre que Camille podría cantar.

Camille: ¿Qué?.

Andie: Si, vamos Cam tienes una voz increíble.

Moose: Tu puedes hacerlo bebé.

AJ: Seria grandioso e innovador, ver que en un show de baile una integrante cante.

LMNTRIX: Si, Camille hazlo.

Camille: Esta bien acepto, pero yo elegiré la canción.

LMNTRIX: ¡Ok!

Moose: ¿En cuál piensas?

Camille: Mmm… en Back to Church.

Kido: No conozco esa canción.

Camille: Esa canción la escribí yo.

LMNTRIX menos Moose: ¡¿También escribes canciones?!.

Andie: A este punto nada más puede sorprenderme de Camille.

Martin: Si solo piénsenlo, es bailarina, cantante, escritora y logro aguantar a Moose por años.

Moose: Oye.

Camille: jajaja.

Moose: Cam, no te rías.

Camille: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Violet: ¿De qué trata la canción?

Camille: Pues en ella saco una parte un poco oscura de mí, la escribí antes de estudiar en la MSA.

AJ: Cántala, me encantaría escucharla.

Camille: De acuerdo, solo déjenme buscar la pista en mi teléfono.

Sean: ¿También le hiciste una pista?

Moose: No exactamente, el DJ de la casa de los piratas la hizo para ella en su cumpleaños.

Vladd y los gemelos Santiago: ¿En serio?, nunca nos dimos cuenta.

Camille: Oh aquí esta.

Moose:

Comienza a sonar la música y con ella Camille empieza a cantar, acompañando sus letras con baile.

Camille:

 _Go ahead and pray for me  
Cause I move just a bit unholy sometimes  
It's inside of me  
Like a bat out of hell trying to get out tonight (tonight)  
Now lock the doors  
I'll show you a rhythm that you never seen  
I'll take the lead  
Meet me on the floor and I'll tell you a secret baby  
This is how it's gonna be  
I threw away the key, now you can never leave_

 _You'll get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying to save your soul  
Oh, when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you back to church_

 _Don't belong to me  
Might as well because I'll be crossing the line  
You're so wrong for me  
You could see it at first but now you're just blind  
Now lock the doors  
I'll show you a rhythm that you never seen  
I'll take the lead  
Meet me on the floor and I'll tell you a secret baby  
This is how it's gonna be  
I threw away the key, now you can never leave_

 _You'll get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying to save your soul  
Oh, when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you back to church  
Back to church  
I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you  
Back to church  
I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you  
You'll get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying to save your soul  
Oh, when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you back to church_

 _I'm just trying to take you  
I'm not trying to save you  
I'm just trying to take you  
I'm not trying to save you_

 _You'll get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying to save your soul  
Oh, when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you  
Back to church  
I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you  
Back to church  
I'm gonna take you, I'm gonna take you  
You'll get high, I'll get low  
I'm not trying save your soul  
Oh, when your body hurts  
I'm gonna take you back to church  
I'm just trying to take you_

Hair: Wow, Camille eso fue increíble.

Andie: No puedo creer que te conozca desde hace tantos años y nunca supe que pudieras cantar tan bien y mucho menos escribir canciones.

Moose: No te preocupes yo también me quede impactado cuando la escuche por primera vez.

Andie: Eso no es justo, porque solo Moose sabía todo eso.

LMNTRIX: Si, es injusto.

Moose: ¿Que puedo decir?, tengo privilegios.

Camille: No es que no quisiera contárselos, es solo que todos estos talentos eran mis pequeños secretos.

Andie: Me alegra que al fin los hayas compartido con nosotros.

Sean: Y que lo hagas con todo el mundo.

Moose: Lo harás genial.

Camille: Lo haremos genial, recuerden que ustedes también estar arriba del escenario conmigo.

AJ: Hablando de eso, podríamos arreglar el escenario como una especie de jungla o algo así.

Sean: Si, con ella en el centro, nosotros alrededor y mientras canta dos o tres nos turnamos para bailar junto a ella por secciones hasta que cerca del final bailamos todos juntos a su alrededor.

AJ: Si, podríamos empezar por coreografiar ese número.

Sean: Claro hagámoslo.

Moose:

Después de tomar la decisión, todos nos levantamos y con la dirección de Sean y AJ comenzamos a practicar algunos movimientos, de manera que poco a poco la coreografía estaba tomando forma, todo iba estupendo hasta que me percato que AJ mira demasiado a Camille; comenzó a hacerlo desde que ella cantaba, lo deje pasar debido a que estaba cantando ¿cómo no iba a prestarle atención?, pero esta vez es diferente o debo decir estas veces porque no ha parado de mirarla, lo cual me molesta, no tanto como para golpearlo pero si lo suficiente como para mantenerlo vigilado.

AJ: Ok, tomen un descanso de cinco minuto, Camille podrías venir un momento.

Camille: Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

AJ: Creo que deberías mover un poco más las caderas en esta parte del baile y probar haciendo esto.

Camille: ¿De esta manera?

AJ: No, déjame enseñarte cómo.

Kido: Hola, tierra llamando a Moose.

Moose: Oh lo siento Kido ¿qué decías?

Kido: Estaba ofreciéndote agua.

Moose: Oh gracias.

Volteo a ver nuevamente como AJ le enseña unos movimientos a Cam, ¿acaso no puede hacerlo estando un poco más lejos de ella?

Marcos: ¿Qué ves moose?

Moose: Nada.

Martin: ¿En serio?, porque parece que estas vigilando a Camille y AJ.

Moose: ¿Qué? para nada, yo solo…

Volteo a ver hacia donde están Camille y AJ, solo para levantarme abruptamente y dirigirme hacia ellos, debido a que este tipo AJ tiene sus manos encima de mi Camille.

Moose: "¿Interrumpo?", digo mientras me paro en medio de ellos.

Camille: Moose ¿Qué pasa? Luces enojado.

Moose: Lo estoy, porque volteo hacia acá y me encuentro con que él tiene las manos en tu cintura.

AJ: Oye tranquilo, solo estaba enseñándole como hacer un paso.

Moose: ¿Acaso era necesario que sujetaras su cintura?.

AJ: Ella no entendía como era el movimiento y pensé que así sería más fácil de entender.

Moose: Camille, no necesita de tu ayuda para saber cómo mover sus caderas.

Camille: Moose, tranquilízate.

AJ: No entiendo cual es el problema.

Moose: El problema es que estabas coqueteándole a mi chica.

Camille: "Moose", toma mi brazo "AJ, solo me enseñaba como hacer el paso, no hizo nada malo".

Moose: En serio no te diste cuenta que no ha parado de mirarte.

Camille: Moose, no exageres.

Moose: No lo hago.

Sean: Ok ¿Qué pasa aquí?.

AJ: Es solo un malentendido.

Moose: ¿En serio lo es?

Camille: Ok Mosse, vamos a fuera un rato para que te tranquilices.

Camille:

Con eso tomo su mano y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a la contigua.

Camille: Moose ¿Qué te pasa?

Moose: Pasa que no me gusta que ese tipo te haya tocado.

Camille: Lo hizo solo para enseñarme como hacer el paso.

Moose: Oh vamos Camille, ambos sabemos lo rápida que eres para aprender, no creo que te costara tanto hacer ese paso.

Camille: Es cierto que aprendo rápido pero no todos los pasos, algunos me cuestan.

Moose: ¿Segura que era solo por eso?

Camille: Si, muy segura.

Suspira un poco antes de continuar.

Moose: Aun así no me gustan sus métodos de enseñanza.

Toc, toc.

AJ: ¿Puedo pasar?

Camille: Si.

AJ: Moose, quiero decir que creo entender porque te enojaste tanto, no debí enseñarle de esa manera a Camille es solo que pensé que así seria mas fácil, lo siento.

Ante la disculpa de AJ puedo ver como Moose logra calmarse un poco.

Moose: Creo que yo tampoco debí ser tan impulsivo y enfurecer.

AJ: No, está bien fue mi culpa.

Camille: Entonces, ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿qué les parece si volvemos al ensayo?

Moose y AJ: Eso estaría bien.

Mientras nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia donde se encuentran los chicos, Moose para su brazo por mis hombros, mientras me susurra al oído "Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre esto, pero en casa", yo solamente lo miro y asiento al ver lo serio que estaba al decírmelo, me pregunto qué estará pasando por su cabeza.

 _-Solo decirles que no tengo nada más que decirles jajaja, ya en serio adiós y linda semana-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! , este es un capitulo que escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando comencé a tener ideas para hacer el fanfic, cada vez que tenía una idea la anotaba un mi celular y terminaba escribiendo toda la parte emocionante de capitulo, ¿les cuento un secreto? Yo en realidad comencé a escribir capítulos con ideas que tenia al azar desde mucho antes de comenzar a publicar mi historia, simplemente por el hecho de que es muy feo tener que esperar mucho para que algunos escritores actualice e incluso en algunas ocasiones dejan la historia incompleta, pensando en eso escribí cerca de cinco capítulos hasta que tuve la idea de una batalla de baile entre Ashly y Camille, decidí que ese sería el comienzo de mi historia y una vez termine de escribirla no pude soportar las ganas de publicarla, así que en ese mismo momento lo hice y fue así mis queridos y queridas lectoras que comencé a publicar mi historia y posteriormente fui escribiendo los capítulos en orden. Espero no haberlas aburrido, se que están ansiosas por leer lo que sigue, pero quise compartirles como comencé a escribir este grandioso fanfic :3.

 **P.D.:** Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que soy un poquitín despistada ¿no?, pues si no es así aquí les tengo una prueba, resulta que el capitulo anterior iba a dedicártelo a ti Mercedes ya que sabía que querías ver un capitulo con Moose celoso, pero se me olvido escribirlo, por lo que se me olvido también escribir que el anterior se lo dedicaba a Daniella, lo siento, pero aquí te lo digo "El capitulo 8 está dedicado a ti Mercedes, espero que lo hallas disfrutado ;)", ha y para que lo sepas tu idea me parece buenísima, de hecho estaba pensando en escribir un capitulo mas sobre los celos de Moose, así que me encantara darle vida para el próximo capitulo .

 **P.D.(2):** En el contenido de este capítulo posiblemente vean algunas escenas que serán un poco más intensas, solo hago aviso ;) .

No se olviden de comentar y que ¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo 9: ¡¿Es en serio?! (PARTE II)**

 **Moose:**

Llegamos a casa y después de tomar una ducha, Camille y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, para hablar sobre AJ.

Camille: Dime ¿a que te referías con que aun teníamos que hablar sobre lo de AJ? Creí que todo ya se había aclarado.

Moose: Me refiero a que aun creo que él esta algo interesado en ti.

Camille: ¿Que te hacer creerlo?

Moose: La forma en que te mira.

Camille: Y ¿Qué forma seria esa?

Moose: Te mira como yo lo hacía desde que me enamore de ti y eso fue al poco tiempo de que nos hiciéramos mejores amigos y sabes bien que nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato.

Ambos sonreímos ante el recuerdo.

Camille: Lo sé cariño, pero el solo me ha visto un día, no creo que se enamore de mí de un momento a otro.

Moose: Cam como se nota que no tienes ni idea de lo que provoca tan solo una de tus mirada, tu eres hermosa, tus ojos son tan brillantes, tu sonrisa ilumina toda la habitación, tu largo cabello hace querer acariciarlo y sentir tu aroma, dios tu aroma es delicioso.

Sin darme cuenta estaba rosando mi nariz en el cuello de Camille, sintiendo su aroma y haciéndola temblar y sonrojar, al ver su reacción no puedo evitar comenzar a llenarla de besos y acariciar su suave piel.

Camille: Ok, creo que ya entendí tu punto.

Moose: ¿Mi qué?, Oh si AJ, solo prométeme que serás cuidadosa ¿Si?.

Camille: Esta bien lo prometo.

Moose: Ahora ¿podríamos ir a arriba a continuar lo que comenzamos hace un minuto?

Camille: Estaba a punto de sugerirlo.

Camille:

Nuestro segundo día transcurrió sin incidente, logramos terminar la coreografía de tercer número e incluso comenzamos con la del primero.

El tercer día Moose y yo vamos un poco más temprano a ensayar la coreografía ya que el espectáculo lo haremos dentro de menos de dos semanas. Para nuestra sorpresa al llegar vemos que todo LMNTRIX está aquí lo cual es muy raro, por ser muy temprano; se encontraban ensayando unos pasos nuevos.

Kido: Eh chicos que bueno que vinieron temprano.

Monster: Si, estamos ensayando unos pasos nuevos.

Martín comienza mientras su hermanos termina: "Si, se nos ocurrieron anoche mientras veíamos una película de acción", Marcos "una de artes marciales".

Violet: Básicamente se nos ocurrió que podíamos incorporar algunos de esos movimientos en la coreografía del segundo numero.

Chad: "si ya saben algo como" "IA!, HIA!, YA y YA!".

Seguía exclamando mientras hacia algunos movimientos improvisados de kung fu, haciéndonos reír a todos como locos y en medio de eso violet que fue la única en tratar de contenerse, trato de calmo a Chad que aun seguía queriendo imitar a Jackie Chan

Violet: "Si bebé, ya es suficiente, creo que quedo claro".

Chad: Oh que bien porque ya me canse, pero igual les puedo enseñar mas si quieren.

Andi: No, creo que ya quedo suficientemente claro.

Hair: Bueno en fin ¿qué les parece la idea?.

Moose: ¡Me parece genial!

Camille: Si hay que hacerlo.

Sean: Bueno si ya todos estamos bien con eso vayan a cambiarse y les enseñamos lo que llevamos hasta ahora, a ustedes y a AJ en cuanto aparezca.

Con eso me voy a los vestidores mientras Moose se queda viendo más movimientos raros de Chad. Cuando llego a los vestidores no veo que ninguno tenga señalado si es para hombre o para mujer, hay no que hago no recuerdo cual de los dos es, veamos de tín marín de do píngue kukara macara de títere fue yo no fui fue tete pégale pégale que ella fu-e, termine apuntando a la del lado derecho así que me lleno de valor y entro esperando que sea el correcto.

Entro un par de metros en la habitación pero me detengo abruptamente al darme cuenta que estoy en el vestidor equivocado, si se preguntaran como me di cuenta, la respuesta es muy simple es porque frente a mi esta AJ ¡Medio Desnudo!, Oh por Dios lleva puesto solamente su boxer y no cualquier boxer sino que uno de esos que quedan muy pegados al cuerpo ,me volteo inmediatamente mientras cubro mis ojos, tan rápido que no alcanzo a ver la expresión de AJ.

"Lo lamento mucho, me equivoque de vestidor, no te preocupes no vi nada o casi nada bueno tampoco es que lleves mucho puesto... Ah lo siento mucho no sé ni que estoy diciendo, ya me voy " le digo en menos de un minuto, y sé que no tiene nada de sentido o al menos la parte final, pero hey que quieren que haga estoy muy apenada y avergonzada en este momento y no sé qué hacer.

Trato de salir lo más rápido posible pero no es muy fácil ya que no veo absolutamente nada, por lo mismo que mi huida se ve afectada cuando tropiezo con un banco, pero AJ me atrapa por la cintura antes de que terminé tendida en el suelo.

"Gracias", le digo antes de soltarme de su agarre, "No hay problema, y no te preocupes sé que no fue tu intención entrar aquí pero por favor déjeme guiarte a la puerta antes de que termines cayendo al suelo" dice mientras pone sus manos en mis hombro para guiarme, "Si, eso me gustar-" mi voz se cortada cuando un Moose muy enojado aparece frente a mí.

Moose:

Me quede viendo los movimientos locos de Chad, jajaja si que es un mal imitador de Jackie Chan, pero luego me doy cuenta que Camille fue a cambiarse para la práctica y creó que debería hacer lo mismo, así que me dirijo al vestidos de Hombres y al entrar me encuentro con Camille muy sonrojada, rayos ella se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja, ¡¿pero qué?! ¿qué hace ella aquí? Y ¡¿acaso ese no es AJ usando solo unos boxer muy apretados y cortos?! Y Camille se encuentra diciendo ¡¿"Si, eso me gustaría"?! ¿Qué diablos le gustaría? y mas con ese tipo.

Me encuentro un momento viéndolos y pensando, acaso ella me está engañan- no ni siquiera puedo pensarlo, no puede ser, Cam me ama y nunca me haría algo así, necesito respuestas y ¡las necesito ahora!, pero primero "Moose esto no es lo que parece, y- yo puedo explicarte" "¡Moose!" me dice tan rápido que casi ni lo escucho mientras le doy un puñetazo a AJ en la cara porque en serio ya no podía soportar viéndolo casi desnudo con sus manos en mi Camille, tomo a Cam de la mano y la llevo lejos de ahí, hasta que visualizo una sala vacía y la llevo dentro.

Una vez dentro cierro la puerta con llave y me vuelvo a Camille.

Moose: Puedes explicarme ¿qué diablos está pasando?, ¿qué hacías ahí? y ¡¿qué hacia él casi desnudo?!.

Camille: Te lo explicare todo, pero por favor trata de calmarte un poco ¿sí?, para comenzar yo nunca quise terminar ahí con el así.

Ella me contó todo lo que había pasado, con lo que logre calmarme un poco.

Moose: ¿En serio no te acordadas de cual era? Cam se supone que yo soy en despistado aquí.

Camille: Estos días siempre he ido muy distraída platicando con las chicas.

Moose: ok lo entiendo pero ¿en serio?.

Camille: Si y lo siento, te prometo estar más atenta y cuidadosa ¿ok?.

Suspiro antes de responder

Moose: Esta bien, ven acá.

Abro mis brazos para que ella entre en ellos y cuando lo hace, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso tiernamente te en los labios.

Moose: "Solo hay una cosa más que me preocupa".

Camille: "¿qué cosa?"

Moose: "No pensaras que él es más sexy que yo ¿o sí?"

Camille: "Mmm pues no sé, realmente es muy musculoso" dice mientras pone una sonrisa astuta.

Moose: "¿Más que esto?", muestro mis abdominales perfectamente marcados.

Camille: Si, jajaja

Moose: "Oh ¿en serio?".

"Si" contesta mientras la acorralo contra le pared, "¿sabes?, no iba a castigarte por ser despistada hoy pero esto si medita un castigó" digo de una manera juguetona, "Y que piensas hace-", la interrumpió con un beso apasionado, una de sus manos van directamente a mi cuello mientras la otra revuelve mi cabello, mientras una de las mías se encuentran en su espalda y la otra baja hacia su trasero.

"Moose, aun tienes que disculparte con AJ por golpearlo" dice Camille interrumpiendo el beso, "lo sé cariño pero ahora me encuentro ocupado" digo mientras beso su cuello, su oreja izquierda y bajo por su cuello otra vez, "per-", un gemido interrumpe lo que iba a decir.

Ahora nos encontramos en el suelo conmigo arriba de ella besándola apasionadamente, mientras desabotono su camisa.

Camille: "Moose, espera"

Moose: ¿Que pasa?

Camille: No podemos hacer esto aquí, estamos en el estudio de baile.

Moose: Lo sé nena pero después de lo que paso creo que todos los chicos saben que necesitamos hablar a solas por un rato ¿no crees?, digo antes de besarla otra vez.

Camille: "Moose.." exclama gimiendo.

"Moose, Camille, ¿están aquí?" es Andie y Kido llenándonos y tocando la puerta.

Camille:

Con Kido y Andie llamándonos del otro lado de la puerta, veo mi oportunidad para alejar a Moose lo suficiente como para lograr levantarme, mientras el solo hace una mueca de desacuerdo y me sigue.

Camille: Si, aquí estamos solo denos un minuto.

Kido: ¿Todo está bien?.

Moose: Si, no se preocupen.

Andie: Ok pero los esperaremos aquí para asegurarnos de que vuelvan a la práctica.

Con lo que dice Andie, termino de abotonar mi blusa y me dirijo a la puerta pero Moose me detiene, "Esta vez recuerda entrar al vestidor correcto" me dice con una sonrisita burlona "si, no te preocupes cariño", le doy un beso rápido y salimos encontrando a Kido y Andie afuera, nos dirigimos a los vestidores donde esta vez sí entro en el correcto y después de cambiarme me dirijo a la sala de ensayo donde encuentro a Moose ofreciéndole disculpas a un AJ con el ojo morado. Después de eso el ensayo transcurrió sin inconvenientes y yo nunca volví a entrar en el vestidor equivocado, bueno a excepción de las veces que estuviera segura de que Moose es el único que está dentro.

 _-Para los que no sepan "_ _tín marín de do píngue kukara macara de títere fue yo no fui fue tete pégale pégale que ella fu-e" es una manera de elegir entre dos opciones, recitándolo mientras vas señalando las dos opciones que tienes y donde estés señalando al final, será la opción elegida; así es que como funciona_ _._

 _Me divertí mucho cuando escribí este capítulo, en especial con el incidente de Camille XD, adiós espero haberles alegrado el día y por cierto este capítulo está dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que se encuentran leyendo esto :3 -_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!, se que en los últimos capítulos he dejado algunas situaciones que pueden dejarlas pensando cosas como: "Todo está en la mente de Moose" o "¿Cómo AJ no vio el anillo de compromiso de Camille?", pues déjenme decirles que todo está fríamente calculado y en este capítulo podrán tener respuesta a esos pensamientos.

 **P.D.:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mercedes quien dio la idea que todo el equipo fuera a bailar incluyendo a AJ, lo cual dio un escenario perfecto para el desarrollo del capitulo y a ti Tania espero este capítulo ayude a que disfrutes más :3.

No se olviden de comentar y que lo ¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo10: ¿Un Reto?**

Moose:

Al terminar el ensayo y después de lo ocurrido con AJ, y con ocurrido no me refiero únicamente a lo de esta mañana; todos decidimos salir a bailar esta noche para aliviar las tensiones. Después del golpe y que me disculpara con AJ, todo quedo en paz entre los dos, aunque aun me siento mal por haberlo golpeado tan impulsivamente, pero que querían que hiciera, la escena que estaba ante mí en ese momento era algo muy difícil de digerir, y no se preocupen ya aprendí mi lección, tratare de controlarme la próxima vez, y si estoy muy seguro de que habrá una próxima, no necesariamente con AJ, ya que no puedes tener una novia tan increíblemente bella como la mía sin que pase desapercibida antes los ojos de otros hombres.

Y ahora heme aquí esperando a que mi preciosa novia termine de arreglarse, se está tardado, creo que se está vengando de mi porque que la última vez que salimos me tarde una eternidad en arreglarme pero que hey no tengo la culpa de tener un cabello tan rebelde.

Camille: Ya estoy lista.

Al escuchar su voz, volteo para verla lucir hermosamente sexy como siempre; en esta ocasión está usando unos pantalones vaqueros rojos ajustados y una blusa negra que deja apreciar muy bien su figura.

Moose: Te ves hermosa.

Ella sonríe ante mi comentario.

Camille: Lo sé, ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Paso mi brazo por sus hombros como siempre y salimos del departamento rumbo a la residencia de los chicos.

Camille:

Después de encontrarnos con todos en la residencia, decidimos ir a un club que nos recomendó AJ, al llegar puedo nota que suele frecuentarlo mucho.

Hombre de la barra: Hey AJ, amigo bienvenido.

AJ: Hola Gustavo, ¿cómo has estado?.

Gustavo: Parece que mejor que tú, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?.

Con la pregunta de Gustavo puedo ver en la cara de Moose una expresión de culpa, tomo su mano para tratar de aliviarlo, mientras AJ responde.

AJ: Ahh esto, no es nada, no te preocupes.

Gustavo: Ok como digas, ¿vienes acompañado?

AJ: Si, hoy vengo a con todo LMNTRIX.

Gustavo: Oh ¡Bienvenidos!, ustedes estuvieron increíbles en The Vortex.

Sean: Muchas gracias, este lugar es estupendo.

Después de las palabras de Sean, AJ nos presento a todos, para luego ir a bailar. Comenzamos bailando todos juntos, pero después nos fuimos dividiendo poco a poco, en especial las parejitas del grupo. Moose y yo como siempre bailábamos en perfecta sincronía, me encanta la conexión que tenemos al bailar, es una conexión especial que en ocasiones me da la sensación que Moose y yo somos los únicos en la pista de baile, logramos bailar así por un rato hasta que llegaran las chicas y comenzamos a bailar juntas.

Moose:

En cuanto llegan las chicas y se llevan a Camille, yo me dirijo a la barra para tomas algo, mientras estoy esperando mi bebida aparece AJ de entre la multitud y se sienta a mi lado.

AJ: Hola.

Moose: Hola, este lugar es genial.

AJ: Si, lo es…emm Moose, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Moose: Claro, dime.

AJ: Te lo diré sin rodeos….yo… estoy enamorado de Camille.

Moose: "¿Q-qué?", pregunto esperando haber escuchado mal.

AJ: "Como lo escuchaste, estoy enamorado de Camille, fue amor a primera vista y sé que ustedes están saliendo, no te negare que al principio estaba tratando de coquetear con ella, pero mientras le enseñaba aquel paso me di cuenta de su anillo de compromiso y un segundo después tu llegaste enojado, al principio actué como lo hice porque no sabía qué hacer ,pero después cuando fueron a hablar en privado reflexione sobre eso y decidí ir a disculparme contigo, porque en serio reconozco que tuviste todo el derecho de estar enojado. En el incidente del vestidor, siendo honesto me gusto mucho ver su expresión al sonrojarse y lo nervosa que estaba conmigo, pero para que quede claro no pensaba aprovecharme de la situación ni nada parecido.

Me tardo un momento en digerir lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿ha estado enamorado de Cam desde que la vio por primera vez?, yo incluso estaba empezando a pensar que el hecho que él estuviera interesado en Camille podría ser solo mi imaginación y que la había estado viendo tanto debido a su belleza, pero ahora viene y me dice que está enamorado?.

Moose: ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

AJ: Yo….sé que están saliendo, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento y antes que haya cualquier otro problema al respecto, quiero resolverlo con una batalla de baile, necesito enfrentarte, y sí pierdo, te prometo darme por vencido y olvidarla.

Wow, él va en serio; por un lado me siento enojado porque quien no se siente enojado al escuchar a un tipo decirte que está enamorado de tu chica, pero no parece ser un mal tipo, cuando fue el primer incidente él se disculpo con toda honestidad; con el segundo, bueno fue un accidente y con respecto a sus comentarios sobre Camille, lo sé eso también me vuelve loco de ella, pero aun así no pienso dejarlo ser.

Moose: Escucha aprecio tu sinceridad al respecto, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte ganar.

AJ: Es justo lo que esperaba.

AJ, siendo muy conocido en el lugar, basto con una señal al DJ para que esta comience a despejar la pista mientras anunciar que habrá una batalla entre AJ y el chico rizado junto a él. El anuncio causa muchas caras de confusión en los chicos, pero en especial de Camille quien por su expresión deduzco que piensa que hubo otro enfrentamiento entre nosotros, lo cual no es del todo falso, pero en esta ocasión se en mejores términos en cierto modo.

Camille: Moose, ¿Qué está pasando?.

Moose: Tranquila, solo es una batalle amistosa.

Camille: ¿Seguro?

Moose: Si.

Al escuchar mi afirmación puedo verla dudar un poco pero después relajarse, sé que lo que le dije no es del todo verdad y créanme planeo contárselo después, pero en esto momento AJ y yo tenemos que resolver esto y me temo que si ella sabe la verdadera razón de la batalla, trata de evitarla diciendo que no es necesario que peleanos ya que me ama, pero esto es algo que tanto AJ como yo necesitamos hacer.

Camille: "Entonces, acabalo amistosamente, ¿Ok?", dice antes de darme un pequeño beso.

Moose: "Claro nena", respondo mientras le brindo una gran sonrisa.

Me encanta el hecho que Cam siempre apuesta por mí, sin importar lo que sea, una batalla de baile, una carrera al sofá contra Jason e incluso una competencia de comer hamburguesa con The Ticks, ella siempre me apoya.

Mis pensamiento se ven interrumpidos al iniciar la batalla, el primero es AJ, comienza con unos movimientos de krumping, puedo ver nuevamente tu seriedad en el asunto, pero no pienso perder y mucho menos si se trata de Camille, así que respondo de igual manera pero añadiendo movimientos de locking seguidos por unos trucos en el suelo que AJ sigue, y con una ola de cuerpo completo le paso el turno, esta vez realiza pasos muy complicados, que estoy feliz de corresponder con igual complejidad pero añadiendo uno de mis pasos que me gusta llamar "El Moose", el nombre se le ocurrió a Cam, mi paso es una especie de unión entre Popping, Locking y Waving, como saben ese tipo de movimientos son mi especialidad, mientras lo ejecuto puedo escuchar los gritos de la multitud, aunque una hermosa voz se hace escuchar mas en mis oídos y supongo que sabrán a quien me refiero ¿no?.  
AJ mantenía una expresión de asombro, pero al escuchar los ánimos de Cam hacia mí, se pune serio nuevamente y responde a mis movimientos con fuerza; tengo que admitir que es mejor de lo que creí, pero no pienso perder, así que me muevo esta vez al ritmo de House. Ambos llegamos al punto máximo de nuestra batalla donde nos encontramos muy reñidos y los últimos movimientos que hagamos decidirán quién es el ganador; ambos hacemos el mismo combo que involucra hacer unos movimientos, saltar y caer con estilo, movimientos que soy capaz de ejecutar a la perfección mientras que AJ falla, y una vez aterrizo hago otros de mis movimientos especiales sellando así mi victoria.

Una vez terminada la batalla todo el mundo me felicita, y una vez que la mayoría de ellos se aparta, Camille va hacia mí y me besa con esos dulces labios que me encantan; cuando nos separamos puedo ver a AJ caminar hacia nuestra dirección, me excuso con Cam y voy a su encuentro.

AJ: Eh Hombre, buena batalla.

Moose: Gracias, tu no estuviste nada mal.

AJ: Gracias, lo mismo digo…. Y como lo prometí no intentare nada y me olvidare de ella.

Moose: Con respecto a eso, estoy bien con que te olvides de ella pero después que le confieses tus sentimientos.

AJ: ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?.

Moose: Si, escucha, puedo ver que eres un buen chico y muy valiente como para retarme a una batalladle baile, pero lo que quiero decir es que aunque perdiste contra mí, habrá una pregunta asechándote la de "¿Qué abría pasado si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos?", así que hazlo, díselo.

AJ: ¿Estás seguro?, porque podría robártela.

Moose: Oye no me mal interpretes, estoy seguro que te rechazará, pero entiendo que es algo que tienes que hacer.

Sonríe ante mis últimas palabras.

AJ: Gracias.

Después de decir eso se dirige hacia Cam, que me mira confusa mientras él se le acerca, en cuanto la alcanza hablan un poco para luego dirigirse a un lugar con menos personas alrededor; yo me dirijo a la barra para tomar la bebida que pedí hace como una hora, mientras espero noticias de su charla, se que dije que estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría, pero ¿por qué me siento tan nervioso?, giro todo mi cuerpo en dirección a ellos para encontrarme con que ya no están ahí, sintiéndome aun más nervio al pensar en ¿qué habrá pasado?, de pronto volteo mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir dos delgadas y delicadas manos bajar desde mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura y abrázame.

Moose: ¡Cam!

Camille: Así que la batalla que acabas de tener fue por mí, bueno a que AJ está enamorado de mí.

Moose: Si, bueno iba a decírtelo pero….

Camille: ¿Pero?

Moose: Eso era algo que a él le correspondía decir.

Camille: y Tu ¿no te sentiste inseguro?

Moose: Amor, confió plenamente en nosotros.

Camille: Wow Moose, parece un hombre maduro ahora.

Moose: Lo sé, es increíble ¿no?, aunque te confieso que sentí un poco de nervios cuando te vi y no te encontré.

Camille: No se si retirar lo que dije.

Moose: No se aceptan devoluciones, por cierto que le dijiste.

Camille: Mmm ¿Debería decirte? o ¿espero a que venga AJ para decírtelo juntos?

Moose: ¡Cam!, no es gracioso.

Camille: Jajaja, lo siento no pude evitarlo.

Moose: ¿y bien?

Camille: Lo rechace tontín; le dije que apreciaba sus sentimientos, que es un gran chico, pero que un tipo súper rizado ya había ganado mi corazón y que esperaba que encontrara a alguien ma-

Camille:

Soy cortada por Moose, quien me besa con mucha desesperación y necesidad, supongo que después de todo estaba asustado, aunque no tenía ninguna razón para ello, porque cómo iba a dejarlo si lo amo tanto que no soy capaz de vivir sin él; decido demostrándoselo profundizando el beso aun más.

Gemelos Santiago: Busquen una habitación.

Hair: Si, no hagan eso en público.

Esos comentarios fueron seguidos de otros muy parecidos por el resto de LMNTRIX.

Moose: Salgamos de aquí.

Camille: "Claro", digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

 _-Boom, así termina la pequeña saga sobre los celos de Moose, como pudieron ver todo estaba fríamente calculado ;), espero lo hayan disfrutado, pasen lindo fin de semana y hasta pronto :D -_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de autora:** Hola,lo prometido es deuda, así que Daniella como te lo prometí aquí está el capitulo que corresponde a tu otra petición, el capitulo está totalmente dedicado a ti :3, vieron estos días si me he estado acordando de mencionar este tipo de cosas ;), de hecho esta vez lo habría mencionado al final para que no tuvieran adelanto de que se trata el capitulo pero creo que el titulo me delata demasiado.

En fin, no se olviden de comentar y que ¡disfruten! :D. 

**Capitulo 11: La primera vez que la vi bailar**

Algunos días después...

Moose:

Son cerca de las 9 pm, me distraje con los chicos mucho más de lo que pensé, hoy tuvimos una tarde de chicos, si como escucharon, las chicas tienes noche chicas y nosotros tarde de chicos, jajaja lo sé suena gracioso pero realmente son muy divertidas este tipo de salidas; en esta ocasión AJ se nos unió, después de que Cam lo rechazara, no hubieron momentos extraños ni nada, todos nos llevamos muy bien, incluso AJ se vio flechado nuevamente, esta vez por Laura quien se encarga de nuestro vestuario, lo cual me pone feliz, el es un buen chico y se merece a alguien que corresponda a sus sentimientos y en especial porque ya no estará pensando en mi Cam de otra manera que no sea una amiga.

Entro al departamento que está a oscuras, supongo que Camille ya está dormida, tomo un poco de agua fría y subo por las escaleras, una vez arriba puedo escuchar la canción del tercer número del show que haremos mañana por la noche, ¿estará ensayando?; me dirijo a nuestro cuarto especial de baile, abro cuidadosamente la puerta y puedo ver a Cam usando un pantalón de chándal gris, su crop top hoodie morado favorito y tiene el cabello recogido en un moño que debido a sus movimientos ahora se encuentra flojo.

Ella esta tan sumergida en su baile que no se percata de mi presencia, aunque yo tampoco me he hecho notar mucho de todas formas, pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo, ¿quieren escucharla? Es muy simple "me encanta verla bailar" y no me malinterpreten me encanta aun más bailar con ella, pero cuando la veo bailar de esta manera, mi corazón se acelera, siento que sus movimientos me transportan a su mundo, donde cuenta cada palabra de su historia con un movimiento que te deja deslumbrado.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi bailar, cualquier persona diría que fue algo simple pero fue algo muy especial para mí. Si le preguntan a Camille cuando fue la primera vez, les dirá que fue en nuestro primer año en la MSA y en la primera clase que tuve como bailarín; pero si me preguntan a mi les diré que en realidad fue mucho antes.

-Recuerdo-

Mmm veamos ¿donde dijo mamá que vivía la señora Eleonor?, oh creo que es aquí; me dirijo a la puerta y toco un par de veces pero sin respuesta alguno, hago un segundo intento en la puerta del patio trasero y nada, cuando estoy a punto de rendirme su vecina se asoma y me dice que la señora Eleonor está de viaje, parece que no podre entregarle los brownies especiales de mamá, pues…supongo que tendré que comerlos, porque ni modo que se desperdicien ¿no?; me siento en la acera y disfrutó de ahora mis brownies mientras veo que los vecinos de enfrente están jugando en el patio, esta un tipo alto, un niño pequeño y una chica que parece ser de mi edad y muy linda por cierto.

Los observo desde el otro lado de la calle jugar con una pelota, hasta que de pronto el tipo alto realiza unos buenos movimientos de baile, parece bueno aunque un poco presumido si me preguntan, oh pero la chica no se queda atrás, oh si enséñale que no es el único que puede moverse, jajaja de pronto me siento como una esas señoras que le gritan a la protagonista de su telenovela que hacer, aunque lo que dije lo hice más bien en mi menta. Ahora él le está mostrando otros movimientos, wow ella los copio a la perfección, parece ser muy talentosa.

Sigo mirándolos bailar por un rato, hasta que el tipo alto y el más pequeño entran a la casa, mientras que la chica se queda un momento más jugando con la pelota sola y como si supiera que la estoy observando voltea en mi dirección, yo trato de disimular lo cual parece funcionar porque ya dejo de verme, pero ahora está saliendo del patio a la calle, me pregunto a donde ira.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba siguiéndola, llego a un edificio abandonado que para estar abandonado no se ve tan mal, espero unos pocos minutos después que ella entre para entrar lo mas sigilosamente posible y cuando lo hago me escondo detrás de unas cajas apiladas, respiro hondo y echo un vistazo, wow este lugar se ve muy limpio y no solo eso, está arreglado como una sala de baile, es grandioso incluso tiene una pared cubierta por un enorme espejo.

La chica busca dentro de una caja para luego sacar de ella una grabadora y algunos cassettes, introduce uno y comienza a sonar Work It de Missy Elliot, junto con la música ella comienza a bailar, parece como si tuviera una coreografía hecha porque se mueve en perfecta sincronía con cada nota, sus pasos son muy limpios como si los hubiera practicado por mucho tiempo, lo cual dudo, después de verla recién puedo decir que ella ¡nació para bailar!, tiene un talento innato y no es para nada cómo esas personas que tiene una expresión de agrandados en su cara por ello, ella tiene una expresión que muestra que desde el inicio de la canción, ya no está aquí, se ha trasportado a un mundo donde solo existe la música y ella bailando en sincronía.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, se nota como la música fluye en ella, en este momento me siento tan inquieto, tan deseoso de conocerla, quiero saber más de ella, quiero ser su amigo, pero más importante… quiero bailar justo a ella. Me tomo un minuto para pensar en que decirle, ya que no quiero que piense que soy un acosador o algo así; en cuanto logro llenarme de valor, me pero rapidamente y abro mi boca para hablar pero me encuentro con que ya no está, salgo totalmente de mi escondite, busco por todos lado pero no la encuentro, acaso ¿será un fantasma o el espíritu del baile haciendo presencia ente mi?, no lo sé pero espero volver a verla.

-Fin de recuerdo-

Después de eso intente volver a la misma casa, a su escondite pero nunca la encontré por ninguna parte, después de un tiempo hubieron algunos ataques violentos en esa zona y mis padres ya no me dejaban andar solo por las calles con facilidad, así que di por terminada mi búsqueda, pensando que no la vería de nuevo, pero gracias a Dios que me equivoque, mi primer años en la MSA para estudiar danza y no iluminación, iba vagando por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a mi clase y en cuanto llegue algo llamo mi atención.

-Recuerdo-

Parece ser aquí, oh ¿esa canción es I Won't Dance de Fred Astaire? Me encanta esta canción, pero ¿quién estará bailando antes de clase?, me asomo por la puerta y ahí estaba una chica delgada, con el cabello castaño claro, usando un pantalón de chándal gris, con una sudadera roja y unos tenis algo gastados, moviéndose ¡increíble! al ritmo de la canción.

Chica misteriosa: ¿Planeas quedarte ahí mirando o prefieres unirte a mí?

Moose: ¿Es a mi?

Chica misteriosa: Claro, eres el único aquí, ¿bienes o no?.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, tire mi mochica al suelo y corrí hacia ella siguiendo sus pasos, mientras bailábamos podía sentir que establecíamos una conexión, de alguna manera lográbamos movernos en sincronía total, como si supiéramos que paso hacer, como su hubiéramos coreografiado esto hace semanas, hasta el punto que ambos nos trasladamos a un mundo donde solo existimos nosotros dos y la música, este sentimiento es increíble, es algo que no siento desde…. Oh por dios es ella, la chica que vi bailar hace años, no puedo creer que lo sea realmente, pero lo es, tiene el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa, el mismo estilo de baile solo que aun más pulido, tiene la misma expresión al bailar y realmente que se ha vuelto aun más bella que en ese tiempo.

Collins: Me alegra que estén entusiasmados pero es hora que comenzar la clase.

La voz de Callins nos saca que nuestro trance, parece que toda la clase, nos ha estado observando desde la puerta, incluso Andie, Chace, Kido, Cable y el resto del equipo, quienes me dan una mirada con doble sentido que capto inmediatamente logrando que me sonroje, volteo a ver a la chica misteriosa y noto que se encuentra igual que yo.

Moose: Le sentimos, ya vamos a nuestros lugares.

Collins: Muy bien, los demás pasen y tomen asiento en el suelo.

Mientras todos entran, ella y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

Moose: "Yo soy Robert Alexander III, pero puedes llamarme Moose", me presento mientras extiendo mi puño para hacer mi saludo especial.

Camille: Mucho gusto, yo soy Camille Gage.

En cuanto comienzo mi saludo especial, me sorprendo al ver que ella lo responde muy naturalmente como si fuera algo que hiciéramos todos los días y me brinda una brillante sonrisa mientras hacemos la explosión.

Moose: Eres la primera persona que no me pregunta ¿por qué moose? Y no me mira raro ante mi saludo.

Camille: Jajaja, pues "Moose" me parece súper original, te queda súper bien, y con lo del saludo, no sé, de alguna forma lo veía venir.

Moose: ¿Sabes? creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.

Camille: No sé porque pero yo también lo creo.

Ambos damos por terminada nuestra conversación ante la estricta mira de Collins.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Después de esa clase Collins hizo parejas y nos dejo como tarea coreografiar una canción que el asigno y ya se imaginaran cual nos toco a nosotros ¿no?, solo para verificar que estamos en la misma línea les diré que fue I Won't Dance de Fred Astaire, realmente no comprendo porque Collins nos dejo juntos y con la misma canción que nos vio bailar, pero estoy muy agradecido por eso; después de eso Camilion y Moose se hicimos mejores amigos, pero en esa época aun salía con Sophi así que no intente nada con Cam, luego después de mi ruptura con ella, vinieron los miedos de perderá Cam y toda la historia que ya saben.

Camille: Moose, por fin llegaste.

Moose: Lo siento, nos dejamos llevar y no me di cuenta de la hora.

Camille: Si ya lo note, ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde de chicos?.

Moose: Estuvo súper bien y tu ¿por qué ensayas a estas horas?, deberías descansar.

Camille: Simplemente me sentí nerviosa y para olvidarme de ello necesitaba bailar.

Moose: y justo esa canción?

Camille: Ok, necesitaba bailar y ensayar.

Moose: Jajaja, tranquila, lo harás increíble como siempre.

Camille: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Moose: Simplemente digamos que te he estado observando lo suficiente como saberlo, ahora vamos a darte una ducha y a dormir.

Camille: Esta bien, ¿me acompañas?.

Moose: Será un placer.

 _-Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí :3, si es así déjame saberlo dejando un comentario, que pasen linda semana y hasta pronto :D-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente que capitulo que le dedico a alguien que me alegro el día con su comentario, esto va por ti Carmen, me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar y me alegro de que guste mi fanfic :3.

Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten! :D.

 **Capitulo 12:** **Hora del Show**

Camille:

Hoy es el día de nuestro primer show oficial, nos encontramos tras bastidores muy nerviosos y ansiosos.

Moose: Cam, mira el escenario quedo increíble.

Me asomó un poco por la telón y puedo ver el escenario totalmente lleno de grafitis increíbles, hechos con pintura Flourecente en tonalidades que no interfieren con las de nuestros cuerpos.

Camille: Si, Jason y Mercury hicieron un gran trabajo.

Resulta que para arreglar el escenario decidimos llamar a nuestros expertos y no solo a ellos, sino que también a Eddie, la DJ Penélope y otros cuantos más de The Mob, ya que necesitábamos más bailarines que nos cubrieran durante el segundo número, debido a que algunos de nosotros además de cambiarnos de vestuario tenemos que quitarnos la pintura para el tercer numero; de manera que en el primer número comenzamos solo LMNTRIX y en el segundo como en el tercero una unión de LMNTRIX y The Mob.

Un chico alto y delgado se acerca a todos para anunciar que es hora de comenzar, formamos un circula y juntamos nuestras manos para luego gritar "1, 2, 3 ¡Hora del show!" (no gritamos LMNTRIX ya que también esta The Mob), el telón se cierra, todos corremos al escenario para adoptar nuestra posición y puedo escuchar a AJ anunciarnos, él se sorprendió mucho cuando le pedimos ser nuestro presentador el día de hoy pero termino aceptando gustosamente.

AJ:¡¿Están emocionados?!

Público: ¡Siiii!

AJ: Déjeme presentarles a estos increíbles bailarines que lo dieron todo en The Vortex y que ahora son conocidos como los mejores y más increíbles bailarines de Las Vegas, aquí esta ¡LMNTRIX!.

Las luces se apagan, los gritos de la multitud cesan y se ponen a la expectativa, el telón comienza a abrirse y con el empieza sonar el mix que Sean y Penélope prepararon, comenzando con un ritmo suave y nosotros moviéndonos lentamente hasta que el ritmo cambia a algo más enérgico y comenzamos a hacer pasos de House combinados con unos de break, cambiando de formación en varias ocasiones. En un momento determinado Vladd entra en acción con sus movimientos, dirigiéndonos en cada paso, para que luego mientras los chicos hacen piruetas a nuestro alrededor, las chicas ejecutamos algunos pasos de street jazz; durante el resto de la coreografía podemos escuchar los gritos de emoción de todos los espectadores aun que no se compara a los gritos que dieron al final de la coreografía.

Moose:

Después de terminar el primer número, volvemos tras bastidores muy emocionados por las reacciones del público; los que van para el tercer número vamos a limpiarnos mientras el resto cambia su vestuario y sale a escena.

Moose: "Oye cariño ¿quieres que te ayude a limpiar la pintura?" digo de una manera seductora.

Camille: En serio que solo a ti se te ocurre coquetear en medio de un show.

Moose: "Cualquier momento es perfecto para coquetear contigo", afirmo en el mismo tono que antes.

Cam sonríe y me besa hasta que somos interrumpidos por Kido quien toma a Camille de la mano diciendo "Lo siento Moose, pero tengo que robártela un rato", se la llevó lejos de ni antes que pudiera decir nada, bueno supongo que yo también tengo que arreglarme para el próximo número.

Una vez que todos estamos listos, nos quedamos esperando a que el segundo número acabe.

Camille: Hola.

Moose: Hola, ¿Kido ya te dejo libre?

Camille: Sip, pero solo hasta que nos toque salir a escena.

Moose: "¿En serio tienes que usar ese vestuario?, ¿no crees que enseñas mucho?", hago un puchero.

Camille: "Moose", responde en un tono muy serio.

Moose: "ok, ok, no dije nada", levanto mis manos en defensa.

Camille deja salir una risita y me da un beso rápido.

Camille: Ese es mi chico.

Gemelos Santiago: Ya par de tórtolitos, nos toca.

Estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta que ya había terminado el segundo número, ya habían montado la pequeña jungla y AJ está comenzando a presentarnos.

AJ: ¡¿Se la están pasando bien?!

Público: ¡Siii!

AJ: Pues ahora déjenme decirles que tenemos preparada una sorpresa especial solo para ustedes; resulta que LMNTRIX no solo puede bailar, sino que también saben cantar.

Ante sus palabras, puedo ver caras sorprendidas y a la vez emocionadas.

AJ: Es un placer presentarles a nuestra querida Camille cantando una canción que escribió ella misma ¡Back to Church¡

Puedo escuchar a todo el mundo gritar por nosotros pero en especial por Cam, estoy tan emocionado.

Moose: "Vamos nena acábalos", le digo mientras le doy una palmadita en el trasero para animarla.

Normalmente me regañaría por hacerlo frente a todos pero se encuentra tan nerviosa que lo deja pasar; camina hasta su posición, respira profundo y da una señal para que comience la música.

Camille: _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_.

El telón se abre mientras comienza a cantar y a bailar, siguiendo la coreografía esperamos un poco para a hacer nuestra aparición desde atrás de la jungla. Los gemelos Santiago junto a Sierra son los primeros en unirse a Camille en el baile, luego Kido, Hair y yo en cuando los demás retroceden, es la primera vez que bailo junto a Cam mientras canta, debo de admitir que se siente genial pero quien se siente mejor es Camille ya que es la primera vez que ejecuta un número musical completo.

Después de un rato retrocedemos dejando a Camille bailar sola otra vez y cuando se acerca el final, todos nos unimos a ella. Terminamos bailando a su alrededor para luego hacer la pose final y una vez la ejecutamos podemos escuchar gritos, aplausos y aullidos del público.

LMNTRIX: ¡Salud!

Camille:

Nos encontramos reunidos en la residencia para celebrar nuestro primer Show, lo hacemos aquí porque todo término muy tarde como para ir a un bar o club y luego regresar a casa, aquí podremos celebrar sin tener que preocuparnos por tener que volver a casa a dormir ya que podemos quedarnos aquí; tenemos todo lo necesario para celebrar, bocadillos, champaña, música, baile y los mas importante nuestra familia.

Gemelos Santiago: "Ese show estuvo increibleee", dijeron cantando armónicamente la ultima parte.

Chadd: Vieron la expresión en sus rostros cuando todo se puso oscuro y lo único visible en todo el lugar éramos nosotros?, Ufff fue genial.

Jason: Eh, ¿Cómo que solo ustedes?.

Sean: Si tienes razón, nosotros y el escenario alucinante que tú y Mercury hicieron.

Mercury: Gracias.

Eddy: Oye hermano aun no me acostumbro a que hables, aun que bueno no es que lo hagas mucho de todas formas.

Jason: Si, ahora se parece más a Vladd.

Vladd: Simplemente somos hombres de pocas palabras.

Mercury: O mejor dicho somos hombres de acción.

Moose: Bien dicho.

Hair: Oh hablando de hombres que son más de acción, va apareciendo el rey.

Moose: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

Kido: Oh, vamos Moose, sabes que se te da mejor actuar que hablar.

Martín: Eso es muy cierto, solo recuerda las peleas que has tenido con Camille en el pasado.

Marcos: Si, te costaba tanto decir las palabras indicadas.

Moose: Oigan eso no es cierto.

Jason: Lo siento pero Camille no puede dejarnos mentir.

Gemilos Santiago, Kido, Hair y Jason: Verdad Cam.

Moose:

Todos volteamos en dirección de Camille que no dice nada pero su expresión lo dice todo, después de eso todos se rieron y continuaron burlándose de mí.

Moose: Ok, ok, pero ya dejando de hablar de mí, recuerden porque estamos celebrando hoy. Hoy fue oficialmente el inicio de nuestras carreras como bailarines, una profesión de la que casi nadie logra vivir, pero nosotros hemos logrado lo que pocos son capaces de alcanzar, así que sintámonos orgullosos y salud por el comienzo de esta, nuestra carrera como bailarines.

LMNTRIX: ¡Salud!

La celebración termino tan tarde que Cam y yo nos quedamos a dormir ahí.

 _-Hola, hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo tenía pensado incluir imágenes para que pudieran sentir como si estuvieran presentes en este, el primer show de nuestro querido moosilli, pero lastimosamente no se puede aquí y si se puede no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero hay buenas noticias y es que yo tengo otra cuenta en Wattpad donde también estoy publicando este fanfic y donde sí se puede poner imágenes e incluso gif que por supuesto incluí, así que aquí les dejo el link:_ _story/123661396-nuestro-amor-durará-para-toda-la-vida; por si quieren vivir mejor el show, Hasta luego y pasen linda noche :)-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :), lamento mucho la demora, he estado muy ocupada pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ta ta tan….

P.D.: La película fue hecha solamente de mi imaginación, así que derechos reservados por si alguna de ustedes es una súper famosa productora o productor de cine.

Ahora si ¡disfruten!

 **Capítulo 13: Premier**

Camille:

A pasado un mes desde nuestro primer show, hemos tenido mucho revuelo en redes sociales, programas televisivos, en cada lugar que se puedan imaginar, incluso tuvimos un entrevista para un programa que realmente no recuerdo el nombre pero fue genial; en esa entrevista terminaron haciendo muchas preguntas sobre las parejitas que hay dentro del grupo pero en la que se centraron fue, ¿ya adivinaron? Moose y yo, en cierto modo porque notaron mi anillo de compromiso, oh hablando de eso creo que debería comenzar con los preparativos para la boda, bueno será dentro de unos días porque en estos momentos estamos ocupados con los shows y hoy con la película en la que hice una "aparición especial" creo que se podría decir así.

Hoy es la premier, apenas ayer me mandaron la invitación, así que heme aquí usando un vestido largo de color blanco y con lindos diseños negros, que deja descubiertos tanto mis hombros como mi espalda ya que se amarra justo en la parte de atrás del cuello, tengo mi cabello peinado hacia un lado con rizos que Gauge preparó para mi esta tarde. Termino de retocar mi escaso maquillaje, me dirijo al espejo para checar que todo luzca bien, una vez verifico que todo lo está voy a echar al un vistazo al baño donde Moose parece batallar nuevamente con sus rizos rebeldes.

"¿Amor todo bien?" pregunto desde la puerta del baño, Moose está usando un pantalón y zapatos formales, junto con una camisa blanca manga larga que tiene dobladas hasta los codos, el vestir de traje nunca ha sido cosa suya pero logre que usara casi todo lo que incluye; "Si, ya casi termino", contesta antes de voltear a verme pero una vez lo hace se queda perplejo, justo la reacción que buscaba "Wow cariño, luces fantástica, tanto que te aseguro que opacaras a todas las chicas presentes" dice después de unos segundos de verme de arriba hacia abajo, "no exageres tanto" digo un poco avergonzada, "No lo hago, eres la mujer más bella de todo el universo" afirma mientras rodea mi cintura y me besa, un beso muy peligroso que me tienta a querer algo mas y preguntarme si tenemos que asistir a esa premier?; el sonido del timbre logra interrumpirnos por suerte, porque la respuesta a la pregunta es un sí.

Camille: Yo voy, tú termina de acomodar tus rizos.

Salgo del cuarto, bajos las escaleras y me dirijo a abrir la puerta donde los apuestos Gemelos Santiago aguardan muy emocionados, por si se lo preguntan, si ellos irán a la premier con nosotros, en la invitación decía que podía llevar dos personas mas además de mi acompañante y los primeros en que pensé fue en ellos dos ya que como sabrán, están muy emocionados con la película.

Gemelos Santiago: "Luce esplendida esta noche my lady", dicen sincronizadamente besando cada uno, una de mis manos.

Camille: G-gracias

Lo sé soné algo nerviosa, pero nunca logro acostumbrarme a que sean así de caballerosos, además ¡siguen besando mis manos!.

Moose: Oigan creo que ya es suficiente.

Grita Moose desde arriba de las escaleras, que baja rápidamente para asegurarse que libren mis manos, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida, se estaba poniendo raro.

Gemelos Santiago: Lo sentimos nos emocionamos mucho.

Marcos: Estamos muy agradecidos con su invitación.

Moose: Mmm se los dejare pasar solo por esta vez.

Camille: Bueno si ya todos estamos listos, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Todos: ¡Vamos!

Martin: Oh casi se nos olvida mencionar que abajo hay un limosina que parece ser para ti Camille.

Camille: ¿En serio? supongo que la mandaron, pero en todo caso seria para nosotros, recuerden que vamos juntos.

Gemelos Santiago: Owww Camile eres la mejor.

Ambos intentaron abrazarme al mismo tiempo pero Moose se metió en el medio y termino siendo estrujado por ellos, jajaja supongo que Moose siempre será Moose, así como Los gemelos Santiago siempre seguirán siendo los gemelos Santiago.

Moose:

Después de evitar al abrazo de esos dos casi a la perfección, bajamos para abordar la lujosa limosina que espera por nosotros y comenzamos a recorrer las iluminadas calles de Las Vegas, si me preguntan es muy raro que hagan la premier aquí pero supongo es mejor, así evitamos tener que viajar hasta Los Ángeles y volver casi de inmediato para el show que tenemos casi encima.

Una vez llegamos podemos ver una gran cantidad de paparazzis a ambos lados de la alfombra roja.

Moose: Cam, ¿estás lista?

Camille: Eso creo.

Salgo primero para después ayudar a mi preciosa prometida a bajar del auto, una vez lo hace le ofrezco mi brazo como todo un caballero, para luego conducirnos por la alfombra seguidos por los gemelos Santiago, deteniéndonos cada cuanto para ser fotografiados. Cuando llegamos adentro Camille es saludada por el director de la película, unas chicas que no reconozco y quien deduzco es Ethan.

Camille: Moose él es Ethan, Ethan el es Moose.

Moose: "En realidad mi nombre es Robert Alexander III pero puedes llamarme Moose", digo mientras extiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

Ethan: Mucho gusto, déjame decirte que tienes una novia muy bellísima y talentosa.

Moose: Lo sé, soy un hombre afortunado.

Camille: Ethan ellos son los Gemelos Santiago.

Ethan: Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Gemelos Santiago: Oh wow no puede ser, Ethan Smith frente a nosotros y saludándonos, ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte y estrechar tu mano!.

Después que Camille se los presentara no creo que vayan a dejarlo ir hasta hacerle cada pregunta que se les ocurra; por suerte para Ethan la película estaba a punto de comenzar y todos teníamos que ir a nuestros asientos.

La película comienza con Zack interpretado por Ethan que llega a Los Ángeles para intentar cumplir su sueño de ser un bailarín muy famoso y reconocido, a su llegada se encuentra con personas que comparten su sueño y terminan formando un grupo de baile, se inscriben en una competencia televisiva; en realidad es bastante interesante pero la parte a la que quiero llegar es donde sale Camille, después que pasaran unas batallas súper intensas de baile y que Zack se peleara con su grupo por fin a parece Camille.

Camille:

La primera escena en la que aparezco es justo en la que me cole por accidente, el nombre de mi personaje es Sara.

-Película-

Voy caminando por las calles de Los Ángeles de camino a mi trabajo como bartender en un club de baile, cuando de pronto algo llama mi atención, parece ser un grupo de niños tratando de imitar los movimientos de baile de un chico que parece ser muy bueno, decido acercarme al ver que su rostro parece cargado de mucha emoción y desahogo, si me preguntan parece perdido pero no exactamente en su baile.

En medio de su baile se percata de mi presencia y me invita a bailar, invitación que por alguna razón no soy capaz de rechazar; mientras bailamos puedo notar como la expresión de su rostro cambia a una de felicidad, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Zack: Mi nombre es Zack, eres muy talentosa.

Sara: Yo soy Sara, lo mismo digo.

Niños: Wow son increíbles, ¿pueden enseñarnos a bailar? Por favoooor.

Sara: Claro, pero cuando terminen sus deberes escolares ¿ok?

Niños: Ok.

Sara: Vayan entonces.

Zack: ¿En serio pretendes enseñarles?

Sara: Si, ¿por qué no?, tu también viste el brillo en sus ojos al ver los pasos de baile ¿no?

Zack: Si pero que caso tiene, ese brillo no les durara por siempre.

Sara: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zack: Porque esa es la verdad, los sueños solo son eso sueños, así que es mejor despertar y ver la realidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sara: Ese es un consejo para los niños o para ti?

Zack: Pues…

Sara: Me parece que olvidaste lo que es importante y aun más la razón por la que bailas.

Zack: Yo sé perfectamente porque bailo.

Sara: ¿ah sí? Entonces dime.

Zack: Yo bailo porque….porque así yo…..

Sara: ¿Lo ves?, déjame llevarte a un lugar.

Zack: ¿A dónde?

Sara: Tu solo sígueme

Termine llevando a Zack a mi trabajo, creo que es el lugar perfecto para que recuerde porque baila, el lugar no es muy grande pero es acogedor y prefecto para bailar, es frecuentado por personas de todas las edades joven, adultos, incluso gente mayor.

Zack: ¿Aquí trabajas?

Sara: Si, este es mi lugar favorito, es un lugar que cada día me recuerda lo que es importante para mí, mi pasión, el por qué bailo y espero que haga lo mismo por ti.

Zack: ¿De qué hablar?

Sara: Solo observa la pista de baile, mira como personas de todos las edades, amantes de diferentes ritmos de música, parecen ser uno solo en la pista de baile; cada uno tiene su historia, un sueño y acaso crees que se quedan lamentándose cuando algo no sale bien?, ellos luchan, así como todos luchamos por lo que es importante en nuestra vida, así como todos perseguimos nuestros sueños, ¿tú tienes lo que se necesita para perseguir los tuyos?.

Zack: ¡Yo, no lo sé¡

Supongo que tendré que ser mas ruda para que lo entienda, chasqueo mis dedos y nuestro querido DJ entendiendo perfectamente mi señal cambia la canción a una de mi estilo, los demás Bailarines despejan la pista al ver mis movimientos que incitan a Zack a una batalla de baile que acepta al cabo de unos segundos, yo hago unos movimientos limpios mientras él a pesar de usar buenos pasos no es capaz de ejecutarlos correctamente por lo que supongo la guerra en su interior.

Sara: "Recuerda por qué bailas", grito antes de realizar unos pasos aplastantes para él.

Zack: "¡No es tan facil!", trata de seguir mis movimientos con dificultad.

Sara: Vamos trata de recordar.

Zack: "Yo…. yo comencé a hacerlo para hacer sonreír a las personas, para asombrarlas con mis movimientos"

En esos momentos saca unos movimientos sorprendentes.

Sara: ¿Cuál es tu sueño? y ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?, lo presiono con unos movimientos mejores.

Zack: Mi sueño es ser un bailarín famoso para poder llegar a la cantidad más grande de personas que pueda y deslumbrarla con mi baile, inspirarlas a….. a cumplir sus sueños.

Termina haciendo unos pasos increíbles que no soy capaz de seguir en lo absoluto y termino dándome por vencida en la batalla.

Zack: Y con la pregunta que me hiciste al principio sobre si tengo lo necesario para luchar pos mis sueños, la respuesta es ¡sí!, pero no me vendría nada mal tu ayuda.

-fin película-

Después de esas escenas viene la parte donde Zack se reconcilia con el grupo y su novia, me presenta a ellos, se ven unas escenas rápidas de los ensayos, luego el baile final del concurso que terminamos ganamos y termina la película.

Moose:

Wow Cam es una excelente actriz, actuó a la perfección, acorde a cada situación y realizo unos pasos de baile espectaculares que estoy seguro que de no ser porque tenía que perder ella abría ganado.

Una vez en casa y después de por fin librarnos de los gemelos Santiago que estaban terriblemente emocionados, Cam y yo solo nos tiramos al sofá a descansar, es muy agotador tener que lidiar con tantos reporteros, paparazzis y gemelos exaltados.

Acerco a Cam más a mi cuerpo, ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro mientras coloca su mano derecha entre mi pecho y estomago, yo la rodeo con mis brazos.

Moose: Eres una actriz increíble.

Camille: ¿En serio?

Moose: Si, parecías una actriz profesional.

Camille: ¿Te digo el secreto del éxito de mi actuación?

Moose: "Si", respondo curioso

Camille: Tu y la bóveda.

Moose: ¿Yo?

Camille: Si, cuando trataba de hacer que Zack recordara lo que era importante para él, su razón de baila y el luchar por sus sueños, simplemente imagine que eras tú el que se había olvidado de todo eso, ya que como en la película yo haría todo lo posible para que lo recuerdes, incluso si tuviera que retarte a una batalla de baile.

Moose: Cam… yo no sé qué decir….. o mejor dicho si lo sé, ¡Te amo! eres la mujer más asombrosa que puede haber en el mundo, tu siempre has estado para mí en los malos momentos, te agradezco mucho por eso y solo te pido que me permitas estar ahí para ti también.

Camille: No hace falta que diga nada, yo se que tu siempre estas para mí.

Ambos sin ser capaces de resistir el enorme deseo, nos besamos con mucha intensidad, hasta que una pregunta surge en mi cabeza e interrumpo el beso.

Moose: Por cierto, ¿por qué también la bóveda?

Camille: Porque todo lo que dije sobre aquel club, lo de que ese lugar era mi lugar favorito, un lugar que cada día me recordaba lo que es importante para mí, mi pasión y el por qué bailo, todo eso, es lo que siento por la bóveda.

Moose: Si, ese es un lugar especial y creo que mucho más para nosotros, ahí fue donde recuperamos el bailar aunque después volvimos a la vida real siempre teníamos un escape ahí.

Camille: Hablando de la bóveda, ¿ya le preguntaste a Luck?

Moose: Si, acepto ser mi padrino de bodas.

Camille: Genial.

Moose: ¿Y a ti que te contesto Nora?

Camille: También acepto.

Moose: Al menos esa parte de la boda ya esta lista.

Camille: Jajaja si, pero pronto tendremos comenzar los preparativos.

Moose: Si, pero por ahora que te parece si vamos a dormir.

Camille: "Digo que es una fantástica idea" logra decir en medio de un bostezo.

"Llévame" dice mientras levanta los brazos, oww se ve tan linda cuando esta soñolienta ¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso?, "claro my lady, sus deseos son ordenes", recito mientras la cargo en mis brazos, "Gracias mi caballero de brillante armadura ¿o debo decir de brillantes zapatos?, Na dejémoslo en brillante armadura" no puedo evitar soltar una risita ante su elección de palabras, supongo que pensar en la bóveda la hizo recordar mis zapatos con luces.

 _-Espero que la espera haya valido la pena_ _(valga la redundancia XD)_

 _¡Atención spoiler!_

 _Capitulo 14: Preparativos de boda_

 _Creo que eso dice bastante :D hasta luego y buenas noches-_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, en compensación por haberme tardado tanto, decidí actualizar hoy también. No se olviden de comentar y ¡disfruten!

 **Capitulo 14: Preparativos de boda**

Camille:

Como todos los días, me despierto en los brazos de este chico rizado que por alguna razón no puedo dejar de observar, se ve muy bien iluminado con los primeros rayos de sol del día; deslizo suavemente mi dedo índice por el camino de su nariz, acariciar sus mejillas y luego su nariz otra vez cuando de pronto toma mi mano, causándome un sobresalto por el susto.

Camille: Lo siento no quise despertarte.

Moose: "Yo no quise asustarte" dice con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Camille: Mmm podríamos decir que estamos a mano.

Moose: Trato hecho, pero en realidad no me disgusta para nada que me despiertes así con tus caricias, aunque si soy sincero me gusta más cuando me despistas con un beso.

Camille: A mí me gusta más cuando te despierto, saltando encima de ti.

Moose: Oye hablo en serio.

Camille: "Yo también" ahora es mi turno de hacer una sonrisa burlona.

Moose: Si una de esas veces muero asfixiado, ya no tendrás con quien casarte.

Camille: Lo dudo, aun muerto llegarías a la boda.

Moose:

Ambos nos ponemos a reír ante lo absurdo de la conversación, aunque si lo pienso bien aun muerto la seguiría a todas partes, pero no en plan acosador claro, solo digo que…ahg ya ni sé que digo, mejor ignórenme acabo de despertar.

Moose: Mmm pero ¿sabes cuál es el problema de casarte con un fantasma?

Camille: ¿Cuál?

Moose: Que no podríamos hacer esto.

Camille: ¿Qu-

Antes que termine de preguntar, la interrumpo con un beso apasionado y profundo, mientras me posiciono sobre ella y la acaricio suavemente; cuando nos separamos porque el aire era necesario…

Moose: ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto?

Camille: "Mmm creo que aun no me quedo lo suficientemente claro, ¿me lo explicas otra vez?" solicita mientras me muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

Moose: "Con gusto, pero creo que ahora intentare de otra manera", respondo de la manera más seductora que soy capaz.

Estoy a punto de meter mi mano por debajo de su camisa mientras beso su cuello pero el tan conveniente timbre suena ¿acaso la gente no sabe que estamos en algo importante aquí?.

Camille: ¿Quien será a esta hora?

Moose: "No sé, ignorarlo", respondo mientras me inclino nuevamente hacia ella.

Camille: "Moose", dice en un tono serio.

Moose: Ok, voy a ver quién es y me desharé de él o ella así que no te muevas.

Camille: "Apresúrate" dijo mientras se quitaba una prende de ropa.

Ante esa imagen salgo disparado de la cama a la planta baja decidido a deshacerme de quien fuese que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando la abro me doy por vencido de tener una mmm como decirlo… una mañana calientita con Camille, porque quienes están del otro lado de puerta son mi Mamá, Papá, Baba y Oba, si como lo escuchan todos juntos, así que ya se imaginaran que tanto mi mamá como mi baba me llenaron de besos y abrazos.

Mamá: Hola cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo han estado?.

Baba: ¿Y Camille?

Moose: Hemos estado bien, gracias por preguntar, amm Camille está arriba.

Mamá: Oh muy bien, vamos a sorprenderla mamá.

Baba: Vamos hija

Moose: "Nooo, esperen no es buena idea" digo algo sobresaltado al recordar que Cam me espera en la cama de una manera que no apta para todo público.

Baba: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Oba: Si, ¿por qué no podrían ir a arriba?

Moose: Aaah pues porque….

Camille: Porque estaba dormida y Moose no quería que me despertaran.

Aparece Cam completamente vestida a salvar el día, supongo que escucho las voces de mi Mamá y mi Baba, uff menos mal.

Mamá: "Owww mi querido Moose es muy considerado" acompaña ese comentario con un apretón de mejillas.

Moose: Mamá ya no tengo cinco años.

Papá: Hijo tienes que entender que para una madre siempre los tendrás.

Baba: Ya Mooski no te quejes tanto.

Camille: ¿Ya desayunaron?

Mamá: Si cariño, no queríamos venir a molestarte.

Camille: Mamá no es ninguna molestia.

Camille:

Aun no acostumbro a decirle mamá, pero prácticamente no me quedo otra opción, después de todo ya había accedido a decirle Baba a la señora Ana, así que por qué no decirle a ella Mamá, además es como si lo fuera porque después de llegar a mi familia de acogida en Baltimore si soy sincera ella me dio el calor de una madre que mi madre adoptiva no fue capaz de darme y no me mal interpreten ella es genial pero creo que me siento más unida a la señora A .

Mamá: "Oh me hace tan feliz escucharte llamarme así" con eso me gano un fuerte abrazo de oso.

Camille: Cariño si quieres toma un baño primero, yo los atiendo y hago el desayuno.

Mamá: No, vayan los dos a tomar un baño, yo me encargo de hacerles el desayuno.

Camille: Pero…

Baba: Pero nada, vayan que cuando bajen encontraran los panqueques especiales de mamá y la abuela.

Moose: "Entonces se los encargamos, vamos amor" toma mi mano y me condice arriba

Una vez en la habitación.…

Moose: ¿Que dices de bañaros juntos? así ahorraríamos tiempo.

Camille: ¿Seguro que solo por eso quieres bañarte conmigo?

Moose: Ok me atrapaste, pero antes que me digas lo de -te recuerdo que tus padres y abuelos están ahí abajo-, déjame darte un argumento convincente.

Y su gran argumento convincente fue cargarme hasta la ducha mientras me besaba, después de todo si era un argumento muy convincente así que accedí y después de bañarnos por una largo rato que hizo parecer que nos bañamos por separado, bajamos a la sala donde encontramos los deliciosos panqueques de mamá y Ana digo Baba.

Moose:

Mientras tomábamos el desayuno, mis papás y abuelos, comían un poco de avena mientras nos contaban sobre el hotel donde se están hospedando y la razón de su visita tan repentina.

Mamá: Así que básicamente vinimos aquí para hacer los preparativos de la boda, dado que ya a paso un poco más de un mes desde su compromiso y lo único que tienen resuelto es a su madrina y padrino de boda.

Moose: Bueno técnicamente son madrinas y padrinos de boda.

Papá: ¿A qué te refieres?

Moose: Pues... en mi caso estaba indeciso sobre elegir a Luck o a Andie, ya que Andie fue una de mis primeras y más valiosas amigas con quien conviví durante mucho tiempo, me animo a bailar por cierto mi amiga numero uno es mi futura esposa así que no puedo elegirla; y con Luck el fue un gran apoyo y aliento, el me ayudo a volver a bailar, junto Camille, ambos me dieron la fuerza para estudiar danza. Debido a las tradiciones la respuesta parecía obvia pero para mí no, así que los elegí a los dos.

Camille: En mi caso, mi primera opción por las tradiciones fue Nora ya que me apoyo mucho de pequeña, me enseño muchas cosas, era el toque femenino que necesitaba en mi vida y por otro lado esta Tyler que como ya saben, aunque no sea mi hermano de sangre para mí es como si lo fuera y no solo eso el ha sido incluso un padre para mi, así que en vista que Moose eligió a Andie y a Luck, dije ¿por qué no?.

Moose: Y esa es la larga historia de porque tenemos una madrina y un padrino cada uno.

Oba: Pues…¡Que original!

Papá: Teniéndote como hijo ya esperaba que hubiera alguna peculiaridad.

Mamá y Baba: Oh mis niños, me conmovieron tanto sus historias.

Mamá: Entonces está decidido tendrán una madrina y padrino cada uno.

Baba: Ahora solo falta ver todo lo demás.

Algo me dice que se avecinan unas semanas muy largas….

 _-Esta es solo la primera parte, en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver como hacen los demás preparativos._

 _¡Aviso!_

" _Preparativos de boda" solo se dividirá en dos partes-_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que disfruten :3.

 **Capítulo 15:** **Preparativos de boda (Parte II)**

Mamá: Este es el salón de bodas al aire libre Opulent Affair que está establecido en el patio privado de primrose en Wynn donde hay lugar para 100 invitados y como dijeron que quieren una boda pequeña creo que les queda perfecto, además Wynn cuentan con consultores, empresas de Catering, floristas y fotógrafos.

Baba: De modo que podemos elegir ahí mismo todo los detalles.

Camille:

En estos momentos nos encontramos viendo la carpeta especial de bodas de Mamá, ya que como Moose y yo lo supusimos, llevaba planeando nuestra boda desde hace muchos años, tanto que cuando fuimos a New York y a los Ángeles se informo muy bien de cada salón de bodas existente y después de nuestro compromiso por supuesto que también en Las Vegas; no sé cómo supo que terminaríamos juntos, ¿acaso tiene una bola de cristal o algo así?, de cualquier manera me hace muy feliz saber que pensó en mi desde el principio como la futura esposa de Moose y no en ya saben quien.

Moose: Este lugar se ve estupendo.

Camille: Es hermoso, ya quiero ir a verlo.

Oba: Vamos entonces.

Moose: ¿Pero no veríamos el resto de la carpeta primero?

Oba: Se supone que ahí tienen consultores ¿no?, lo lógico sería confirmar el lugar y después ver con ellos los detalles.

Baba: Bueno seria de ver junto con los consultores la carpeta y así tomar las decisiones.

Moose: Eso tiene sentido, ¿qué dices amor?

Camille: Si, vamos.

Papá: Entonces todos al auto.

Moose: Esperen, ¿creen que todos cabemos en el auto?

Mamá: Claro, solo tienes que llevar a Camille en tus piernas y listo.

Moose: "Oh claro", responde con una gran sonrisa.

Camille: Pero no sería incomodo para ti llevarme todo el camino?

Moose: "Claro que no, me encanta tenerte cerca" afirma mientras me envuelve en sus brazos "además eres tan liviana como una pluma".

Papá: Si ya todo está listo, vamos.

Todos salimos del departamento, Moris ofreciéndole el brazo a Ana, el seños A abrazando por la cintura a la señora A y Moose como siempre pasando su brazo por mi hombros; salimos del edificio y logramos acomodarnos bien en el auto, estando yo en las piernas de Moose que aprovecha para mantenerme muy abrazada a él.

Un vez llegamos al lugar, nos presentamos y nos encontramos con Lucia quien será la encargada de mostrarnos el lugar.

Lucia: Háganme el favor de pasar por aquí.

La seguimos pasando por pasillos realmente elegantes hasta llegar al patio privado que mencionaba mamá y vemos el increíblemente hermoso Opulent Affair.

Lucia: En estos momentos está arreglado para una boda que se habrá en la noche, ustedes pueden cambiar la decoración a su agrado, contamos con consultores especialistas que pueden ayudarlos con el Catering, flores, esculturas, cualquier cosa que necesiten.

La señora A, digo mamá y Baba continúan hablando con Lucia, mientras yo me dedico a explorar el lugar, se que todo está a la vista pero quiero ver más de cerca el altar; por alguna razón siento un corriente que recorre mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelera mientras recorro el camino que lleva al altar, creo que este es el sentimiento de cuando encuentras el lugar indicado.

Moose: "¿Ya puedes imaginarte caminando por aquí?" susurra en mi oído, haciéndome sobresaltar del susto y sonrojar un poco al haber sentido repentinamente su aliento en mi cuello.

Camille: Me asustaste ¿no estabas con los demás?

Moose: Si, pero te vi escabullirte y no pude evitar seguirte.

Camille: No estaba escabulléndome.

Moose: Alejarte sigilosamente hacia aquí es escabullirse.

Camille: Yo solo quería ver todo más de cerca.

Moose: Sentiste algo especial mientras caminabas hacia haya ¿verdad?

Camille: Si, fue como… espera ¿cómo lo sabes?

Moose: Uno, te conozco a la perfección, conozco todas tus expresión incluyendo la de "este lugar es mágico, perfecto, justo el indicado"; y dos, también lo sentí, aunque prefiero verte caminar hacia el altar mientras yo estoy en el.

Camille: Podríamos hacer un pequeño ensayo

Moose sonríe y corre hacia el altar, desde donde le grita al Señor A que me lleve hacia donde está él, llamando la atención no solo de él sino que también de mamá, baba, oba y Lucia que sonríen simultáneamente ante nuestras intenciones. El señor A siguiendo las indicaciones de Moose, se dirige a mí y me ofrece su brazo que no dudo en tomar, mamá y baba tararean música de bodas, mientras oba corre hacia el altar por un costado para hacer del padre o sacerdote; una vez llegamos el señor A me entrega a Moose, ambos damos los últimos pasos al altar y oba comienza diciendo…

Oba: Queridos hermanos, familia y recién conocida amiga Lucia, estamos el día de hoy para presenciar la unió de dos jóvenes que se aman profundamente, tanto que no es necesario decir más que lo que es importante. ¿Camille Gage aceptas a Robert Alexander Moose III como tu legítimo esposo?

Camille: Si acepto.

Oba: y tu Robert Alexander Moose III aceptas a Camille Gage como tu legitima esposa?

Moose: Acepto

Oba: Muy bien, ahora por el poder que no poseo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Moose:

Casi sin darle oportunidad de terminar tomo su cintura, la acerco a mí cuerpo y coloca mis labios en los suyos besándola en un perfecto equilibro entre tierno y apasionado.

Mamá: "Esta decidido será este lugar" logra decir en medio de las lagrimas de felicidad.

Moose: "Cam, tienes que probar este, es delicioso", digo mientras le ofrezco un bocado, "di A".

Camille: Aaaa... ¡Moose!, dice un poco enojada ya que muevo el tenedor de un lado a otro sin dejarla probarlo.

Moose: "Jajaja lo siento, ahora sí de A", después de verla dudar un poco, esta vez sí le doy el bocado.

Camille: iVenganza!", exclama mientras pasa su tenedor por mi mejilla llenándome de turrón.

Moose: Esto es la guerra

Sin darnos cuenta estábamos en medio de una batalla de postres, pero nos detenemos al darnos cuenta que mis padres y abuelos estuvieron observándonos todo el tiempo, así que retomamos nuestra postura y limpiamos el desorden que ocasionamos con nuestra pequeña batalla.

Moose y Camille: "Creo que elegiremos este", anunciamos sosteniendo el único pedazo de pastel sobreviviente a nuestra guerra y que casualmente es el mismo que la comenzó.

Ellos nos observa, se miran entre si, a nosotros otra vez y luego explotan en carcajadas logrando que nos sonrojemos de vergüenza.

Moose: ¿Podrían al menos bajar el volumen?", solicito aun avergonzado.

Mamá: Lo siento cariño, es que son tan lindos, me recuerdan a las batallas de comida que tenían a menudo después de la escuela.

Papá: Si, lo recuerdo bien ¡comida volando por todos lados!.

Baba: También lo hacían de vez en cuando en Los Ángeles.

Mamá: Me alegro mucho de ver que no han cambiado nada, lucen tan bien juntos, y pensar que pronto se casaran.

Papá: Cielo no llores.

Mamá: Lo siento, es muy emotivo para mí.

Baba: Tranquila, sabemos que Camille cuidara muy bien de nuestro Mooski.

Mamá: "Estoy muy segura de ellos" dice mientras aprieta la mano derecha de Camille y le brinda una cálida sonrisa que Cam le devuelve enseguida.

Una semana después…..

Camille:

Hoy mamá, baba, Andie, Kido, Violet y yo vinimos a compara tanto sus vestidos de dama de honor como mi vestido de novia; Alana, Natalie y Nora no pudieron venir hoy para escoger sus vestidos y dar su opinión del mío pero se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacerlo por video chat que hasta el momento ha resultado bien, ya que logramos escoger los vestidos de damas de honor.

Y yo, ahora voy por el intento número siete de encontrar el vestido perfecto, mi idea de un vestido de novia perfecto es que sean simple, bonito y que deje a Moose sin aliento, aunque no me gusta andar con muchas pomposidades, pero gracias a las chicas creo lograr ese cometido.

Andie: "Este es el siguiente" anuncia pasándome el vestido por arriba de la puerta del vestidor.

Camille: "Gracias" digo ,mientras lo recibo del otro lado.

Violet: "Ya llevamos 9 rechazados".

Esperen ¿no era el seis rechazados?, creo que he estado viendo tan detenidamente cada vestido que deje de contar en algún momento.

Camille: Los otros eran lindos pero…

Andie, Violet y Kido: Demasiado ponposos, lo sabemos.

Camille: Lo siento creo que estoy actuando como una novia fastidiosa que quiere todo perfecto.

Mamá: Para nada cariño, es normal que una mujer sea minuciosa con su vestido de bodas.

Andie: Si, sabemos que quieres lucir hermosa y en especial para Moose.

Violet: Pero créeme él te vera hermosa con cualquier que elijas.

Kido: Y con cualquier ropa que uses.

Me rio un poco al pensar que Kido está en lo cierto, Moose siempre me dice que me veo hermosa, sin importar lo que esté usando o que sea después de un ensayo, cuando por obvias razones sé que no luzco precisamente hermosa; ante sus ojos siempre me veré hermosa y lo sé, pero también quiero sorprenderlo, impactarlo, dejarlo con la boca abierta usando algo deslumbrante que también me haga sentir cómoda, por supuesto, y creo que lo encontré.

Camille: Chicas, creo que encontré el indicado.

Salgo del vestidor muy sonriente al ver las expresiones en su rostro que dejan muy claro que están de acuerdo conmigo.

Alana: Cam, luces genial.

Nora: Estas preciosa.

Baba: Esplendida.

Violeta: Deslumbrante

Mamá: Definitivamente es el indicado.

Andie y Kido: Y definidamente dejaras a Moose sin aliento.

Camille: "Gracias" agradezco a sus cumplidos y comentarios.

Camille: Adiós chicas, las veo mañana.

Después de despedirnos y con mi vestido en mi bolsa, mamá, baba y yo nos dirigimos al hotel en que se están hospedando, al cual no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Baba: Pasa cariño.

Camille: Con permiso.

Mamá: Cielo, siempre tan formal.

Baba: Si, eres parte de la familia desde hace muchos años, no deberías de ser tan formal con nosotras.

Camille: "Lo siento, es solo que….", en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad no había una razón para ser tan formal, ¿si es así? entonces ¿por qué lo soy?, después de un momento algo se enciende en mi cabeza y logro comprenderlo.

"Creo que lo hago porque, como saben antes de terminar en Baltimore pace por muchos otros lugares, con diferentes familias que no siempre me quisieron o aceptaron, devolviéndome siempre a servicios sociales, y cuando llegue ahí, tuve una familia buena, a Tyler, Moose, las conocí a ustedes a quienes veo como una madre y abuela, supongo que tuve miedo de arruinarlo y siempre fui un poco cuidadosa a su alrededor"

Puedo sentir algunas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, pero no se comparan a las que ruedan por las suyas, supongo que mi confesión las afecto tanto como a mí.

Mamá y baba: "¡Oh cariño!" dicen al unisonó mientras corren a abrazarme.

Mamá: Camille, eres una mujer increíble, no hay manera alguna que no pudiera llegar a quererte.

Baba: Y por favor ¿qué es eso de arruinarlo?, nosotras te queremos tal y como es.

Mamá: Si mencionar que yo también te veo como la hija que nunca tuve.

Baba: Y yo como mi nieta más querida.

Camille: Mamá, Baba, gracias yo….

Baba y mamá: No hace falta que digas nada.

Camille: Si es necesario ¡Las quiero mucho!

Baba y mamá: ¡Y nosotras a ti!.

Después de sus palabras vinieron muchos abrazos y besos, no puedo creer que no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero me hace muy feliz haberlo hecho, habérselos expresado y escuchar sus dulce palabras, definitivamente son mi familia.

Moose:

Hoy fue un día largo me la pase dos o tres horas probándome smoquins, resulta que debido a que Cam fue con mi mamá, baba y las chicas a comparar sus vestidos, con eso que no puedo verla con el vestido hasta la boda y todo eso, termine yendo con los chicos a comprar nuestros smoquins; para mí es molesto vestir elegante, es incomodo, pero por Camille haría lo que fuera hasta usar un traje elegante.

Llego al departamento, saco las llaves de mi bolsillo, las inserto en la perilla, abro la puerta y entro esperando ver a Camille, parece que ya llego porque puedo ver una bolsa grande que supongo contiene su vestido en el sofá; una corriente de curiosidad recorre mi cuerpo y cuando me doy cuenta estoy justo enfrente de la bolsa, no, no puedo verlo, pero….. . Estoy a punto de abrir la bolsa cuando Camille baja rápidamente por las escaleras.

"Alto ahí" exclama y yo levanto mis manos en el aire, "no la abriste ¿o sí?" pregunta mientras se lleva la bolsa lejos de mí, "no, llegaste justo a tiempo, digo, no era mi intensión curiosear" rayos metí la pata, Cam solo me observa de una manera seria pero cuando ve la sinceridad en mi rostro cambia su expresión a una de alivio.

Moose: ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por que no lo vea?

Camille: Ya sabes que eso es de mal augurio.

Moose: Y ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

Camille: Tu no pero yo sí, así que tienes prohibido acercarte a este vestido ¿entendido?

Moose: "Ok, como usted ordene" hago una pose de un soldado acatando ordenes de su superior.

Camille: Perfecto, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?

Moose: Horrible, me hicieron probarme cerca de treinta trajes, y cincuenta corbatas, y tu sabes que odio esas corbatas es como si quisieran ahorcarme.

Camille: Jajaja Moose ¿seguro que podrás usarlo en la boda?

Moose: Aunque lo odie, lo haré por ti.

Camille: Oww, te acabas de ganar un beso.

Se dirige hacia mí y me da un beso tierno que profundizo después de unos segundos, no la he visto en todo el día, así que es hora necesito urgentemente mi dosis de cariños y carisias de Camille. La levanto y la llevo al sofá, depositándola suavemente en el, me posiciono arriba de ella, pero parece que tiene otros planes porque en un movimiento rápido cambia las posiciones y comienza a besar mi cuello, llegando al punto exacto en el que ella sabe perfectamente que cuando lo besa de esa manera logra crean instantáneamente una situación en mi pantalón, pero de pronto se detiene y se sienta en mi abdomen.

Camille: Antes de seguir quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Moose: ¿Tiene que ser precisamente en este momento?

Camille: Si, no puedo esperar más.

Moose: Esta bien, dime.

Camille: Es sobre la luna de miel.

Moose: ¿Te molesta el hecho que mis padres la hayan planeado y no quieran decirnos nada al respecto?

Camille: No, para nada, es otra cosa.

Moose: ¿Cuál?

Camille: Quiero que esa sea una noche especial, pero debido a que ya hemos hecho el amor antes, creo que se perderá el deseo insostenible y la necesidad de hacerlo, no digo que ahora no la tenga, pero no se compara al deseo intenso que se siente cuando llevamos un tiempo sin hacerlo.

Moose: Entonces ¿a qué quieres llegar?.

Camille: A que dos meses antes de la boda dejemos de hacer el amor y esperemos hasta la luna de miel.

Me quedo un momento sin saber que decir, por un lado entiendo a que se refiere pero por otro me será muy difícil cumplir con lo que dice, en especial cuando le gusta pasearse por el departamento con shorts cortos, blusas que acentúan ciertas partes de su cuerpo y sin mencionar la ropa de dormir que usa con más frecuencia y que justamente consiste en usar una camiseta grande ya sea suya o mía y ropa interior.

Moose: Si quieres que logremos eso, tendrás que vestirte un poco más para dormir.

Camille: Y tu usar camisa todo el tiempo.

Moose y Camille: Y nada de salir del baño solamente con una toalla.

Camille: Rayos será más difícil de lo que creí.

Moose: Pero no es imposible, ahora solo nos queda aprovechar el tiempo antes que eso suceda.

Camille: "Comenzando por ahora" dice con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se sienta un poco más abajo y se inclina hacia mi continuando donde nos quedamos.

Después de todo, esos dos meses serán muy difíciles.

 _-Este capítulo término siendo súper largo, espero que les haya gustado, solo mencionar que este capítulo incluye imágenes que podrán ver en Wattpad, no se olviden de comentar, hasta luego y que pasen un feliz fin de semana-_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, lamento la demora, cuando el ciclo está en la recta final se vuelve más pesado, pero aquí les traigo un capitulo muy especial y se preguntaran ¿por qué es especial?, lo siento no es porque sea el de la boda, aun no, todavía falta esta pequeña saga de dos capítulos y las despedidas de solteros que ya tengo algo avanzada, para llegar a la boda, pero ya volviendo al porque es especial, la respuesta es que "Es el primer capítulo que escribí" o mejor dicho el primero que comencé a escribir porque lo deje incompleto, como ya les conté al principio escribía las ideas al azar y no en su totalidad, pero ya lo termine y podrán disfrutar de el.

P.D.: Esta saga de dos capítulos que comienza hoy es una adaptación de la película The proposal, una película que me gusta mucho y me encanto la idea de usarla para Moosilli. Pero ojo no es que las cosas pasen tal cual solo que con ellos, no, sino que pasan muchas de las situaciones de la película pero al estilo Moosilli y bajo otro contexto.

No se olviden de comenta y ¡disfruten!

 **Capitulo 16:** **Aventuras en Sika**

Moose:

"Disculpen, ¿qué desean tomar?" pregunta la azafata a mi izquierda que llevaba consigo un carrito con todo tipo de bebidas. "¿Que quieres Cam?" le pregunto a mi querida novia que se está inmersa en la espectacular vista que se observa por la ventana del avión, "me gustaría un jugo de naranja" responde, "Entonces dos jugos de naranja por favor", inmediatamente nos sirve dos vasos con jugo antes de retirarse y hacerle la misma pregunta a los pasajeros que se encuentran adelante de nosotros.

"El paisaje que se ve desde el avión es grandioso ¿no lo crees?", menciona Cam antes de tomar un trago de su jugo, "Si lo sé, también lo dijiste la vez anterior y eso que la mayor parte del paisaje son nubes" bromeo mientras sonrió, "no puedes culparme, es apenas la segunda vez que veo este paisaje" dice mientras se sonroja y hace puchero muy lindo, se ve tan adorable que me hace tener querer besarla, por lo mismo que paso mi brazo por sus hombros y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios "Ya lo se, tranquila solo bromeaba", "idiota" me dice cariñosamente y con una voz tan dulce que no puedo evitar robarle otro beso, una más largo que el anterior.

Camille:

Moose siempre seguirá siendo Moose, le encanta robarme besos sin importar la situación y usando como escusa que "me veo adorable", no entiendo a que se refiere con eso pero tampoco es algo que me preocupe mucho, después de todo es una de las cosas que me gustan de él.

Camille: ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a Sika?

Moose: No, solo faltan cerca de veinte minutos ¿estás ansiosa por llegar?, pregunta levantando una ceja.

Realmente si lo estoy, estamos yendo a visitar a los tíos y abuela paternos de Moose (su abuelo falleció hace dos años) que viven juntos en una enorme casa en Sika, Alaska. En esta ocasión los visitaremos debido a su 40's aniversario que celebraran con una renovación de votos, originalmente vendrán con nosotros el Señor y la Señora A pero debido a un viaje de negocios imprevisto Moose y yo nos encontramos viajando solos a celebrar con ellos.

Camille: Por supuesto que sí, adoro a tus tíos y más un a la abuela Annie, además quiero ayudarles en lo que pueda en la preparación de la boda.

Moose: Yo sé que si cariño, pero conociéndolos ya tendrán todo listo para pasado mañana.

Camille: "Supongo que tienes razón", admití en mi derrota.

Moose: "Mira el lado bueno tienes dos días para pasar tiempo de calidad con tu prometido increíblemente sexy", afirma con una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona.

Camille: ¿Se te olvida que vamos a casa de tu abuela y tíos?

Moose: Lo sé cariño pero nada quita que nos podamos escapar un rato para divertirnos los dos solos.

Camille: Bueno supongo que sí, pero recuerda que como ya faltan dos mese para la boda, nada de-

Moose: Si, lo sé y te prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para cumplirlo.

Camille: Ok.

Moose: Aunque no te prometo nada.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: Jajaja tranquila, solo bromeaba.

Moose:

Tan pronto como bajamos del avión, Camille y yo nos encontramos a mi abuela junto a mi tía sosteniendo un letrero con una unión de nuestros nombre "Moosille", lo cual nos hace tanto a Camille como a mi reír y sonrojarnos de vergüenza. En cuanto llegamos a ellas nos dan un abrazo de oso a cada uno.

Abuela: "Moose cariño, me alegro mucho de que llegaran, solo mira estas tan grande y adulto" dice mientras acariciando mis mejillas.

Tía: Si, hace mucho que no los vemos, desde que vinieron hace tres años y medio.

De hecho era cierto, desde que comencé la NYU he venido a visitarlos solamente dos veces, la primera fue igual que esta con Cam, cuando llevábamos dos años de novios y la segunda bueno…es esta.

Recuerdo muy bien ese fin de semana la verdad pasaron cosas muy locas y el primer encuentro fue igual que este, solo por unas cuantas cosas como el letrero de "Moosille" que decía "Moose y Camille", Oh y en esa ocasión junto a mí se encontraba una Camille muy nerviosa y avergonzada debido a las incontables muestras de cariño por parte de mi abuela y tía hacia ella sin haberla conocido antes, ya que no les gusta salir mucho de viaje, creo seriamente que tiene algo en contra de los aviones.

Moose: Si abuela pero me disculpo por eso, he estado, bueno hemos estado muy ocupados con tantas cosas.

Auela: "No te preocupes cariño, lo importante es que ya están aquí" me brinda una gran sonrisa antes de darme otro abrazo apretado.

Camilla:

Después del conmovedor reencuentro de Moose con su abuela y tía, nos dirigimos a la camioneta y nos ponemos en marcha; a lo largo de todo el camino no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que vine con Moose.

-Recuerdo-

Camille: "Wow, no tenía idea que tus abuelos fuera dueños de casi todos las tiendas de la isla", exclamo sorprendida mientras vamos de camino a la casa sus abuelos y tíos (ya que viven juntos).

Moose: "Así es, construyeron un pequeño imperio de su empresa, ahora no debería sorprenderte lo empredurista que salió mi papá", menciono y no pude evitar reír un poco con su afirmación.

Camille: "Supongo que sí".

Tía: ¿Por qué cuchichean tanto ustedes dos?, mejor cuéntenos cómo les va siendo novios", pregunta mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

Camille: Nos va muy bien.

Moose: "Si, la transición de mejores amigos a novios nos unió mucho más" afirma Moose mientras toma mi mano y me brinda una gran sonrisa que respondo con una igual.

Tía: "Me alegro mucho de escucharlo" dice antes de parquearse en un muelle que se encuentra bajando unas escaleras en la pared.

Abuela: "Muy bien ahora cambiaremos de medio de trasporte" anuncia mientras Moose abre la puerta del auto para bajar.

Moose: "Vamos Cam ahora nos toca ir en lancha" me dice a ver que no me movía de mi asiento por la confusión.

Camille: "¿Una lancha?" digo aun en confusa.

Moose: "Si una lancha, Cam vamos" confirmo llevándome fuera del auto.

Abuela: "Ahora vamos en lancha porque la casa se encuentra en una isla muy cercana" explica mientras bajábamos la escalera.

Moose: "Así que disfrutemos del viaje en lancha bebé" dice mientras subíamos a la lancha.

Camille: "De acuerdo" respondo con una gran sonrisa.

La vista que se tenía de toda la isla era grandiosa, pero no tan sorprendente como la casa que se encontraba pasando el muelle, era enorme, sin tantas extravagancias pero hacia justicia a dos personas que han creado un imperio.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Y es justo el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora.

Moose:

Nos dirigimos a la casa y noto que dentro hay una fiesta, lo cual me parece raro porque la boda no se celebraba hasta dentro de dos días.

Moose: Abuela ¿qué es todo esto?

Camille: La boda no es hasta dentro de dos días ¿cierto?

Abuela: Oh si mis amores, es hasta dentro de dos días, todo esto es por ustedes.

Camille y Moose: ¡¿Por nosotros?!

Grace: Si por ustedes, no todos los días vienen a visitarnos así que decidimos celebrarlo.

"Esto no era necesario" dijo mi bella novia ruborizada con un lindo tono rosa, "Claro que si, entre nosotros, ustedes son mis nietos favoritos" responde mi abuela diciendo la parte final casi en un susurro; Camille y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y le damos una cálida sonrisa antes de entrar en la casa.

Una vez entramos la casa, nos encontramos con cerca de cincuenta de los amigos y vecinos más cercanos de mis abuelos y tíos. Mi abuelo nos recibió con un gran abrazo a ambos y después de platicar un rato con él, Cam yo fuimos a saludar a algunos de los invitados que conocimos la vez anterior y ellos nos presentaban a otros.

Dimos muchas vueltas por toda la casa saludando a todos y mencionando que nos casaremos pronto ante la pregunta que nos suelen hacer nuestros conocidos desde hace un años y medio la de ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?, mención que desencadeno muchas preguntas como: ¿Dónde será la boda?¿Cuando se casan?¿Cómo fue la propuesta?¿Dirán sus propios votos?, por cierto la respuesta a la ultima es sí; después de tantas vueltas por fin tuvimos un tiempo a solas al entrar a la cocina.

Camille: "Ser la razón de una fiesta es muy cansador" dice mientras se sienta en un banco totalmente agotada.

Moose: "Si, y espera que nos toque algo más que una simple fiesta" dije subiendo una ceja y haciéndole recordar lo que sucederá dentro de dos meses.

Camille: ¡Rayos, es cierto!.

Tía: Aquí están, todos estamos esperando que cuenten la historia de cómo fue la propuesta de matrimonio.

Moose: Pero tía, ya la contamos cientos de veces.

Tía: Por eso, cuéntenles a todos de una solo para que no les pregunten individualmente después.

Camille: Esa es una buena idea.

Moose: Ok, pero esta es la última vez que la contamos.

Camille:

La idea funciono, ya no volvieron a hacer más preguntas al respecto, por suerte porque aunque amo esa historia, contarlas tantas veces es muy cansador. Una vez que por fin termina la fiesta y todos se retiran, la abuela Annie nos conduce a nuestra habitación.

Abuela: Aquí esta.

Moose: Wow sigue igual que antes.

Abuela: Si, solo que hay una diferencia esta vez.

Camille: ¿Cuál?

Abuela: "Esta" responde mientras le arroja una sabana a Moose.

Moose: ¿Esto?

Abuela: ¡Sí!, es la fábrica de bebés.

Moose y Camille: "¡fábrica de bebés!" decimos al unisonó, un poco sonrojados

Si hemos hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener bebés pero más adelante, mucho más adelante.

Camille: Abuela nosotros…..

Abuela: Antes no tenían la edad, ahora sí, pero yo solo les estoy manifestando mi deseo de ser bisabuela.

Moose: Ok, lo tendremos en mente, pero ahora nos encontramos cansados y quisiéramos ir a dormir.

Abuela: "Esta bien, los dejare dormir, que descansen" dice con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Moose y Camille: Gracias, igual.

Después de decir "descansen" una y otra vez con una clara doble intención, por fin salió de la habitación y pudimos respirar tranquilos, o al menos después que ella volviera para decir lo mismo y saliera otra vez.

Camille: En serio que quiere ser bisabuela.

Moose: "Si, pero si supiera que estos momentos no hacemos nada de nada" dice tristemente.

Camille: Moose ya sabes por qué y además no han pasado ni dos días.

Moose: "Para mí ya paso una semana y sabes cómo duele una semana sin hacerlo" pone una carita de cachorrito triste.

Camille: Moos-

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero una visita inesperada me interrumpe, hablando de cachorritos y Kevin aparece aunque ya no parece tan cachorrito.

Moose: "Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí, ven aquí muchacho, mira cómo has crecido" lo acaricia y el muy alegre menea la cola, "En serio que amo a este perro".

Camille: "¿Por qué será?" sueno lo mas irónicamente posible.

Moose: "Tu sabes ¿por qué?, gracias a él tuve una muy buena vista" sube una ceja y me muestra una sonrisa picara.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: ¿Qué?, tu también la tuviste ¿o no?

Camille: Bueno eso fue…

Moose:

Demonios la expresión tan dulce que tiene Camille, hace que tenga ganas de sacar a Kavin de la habitación cerrar la puerta con llave (por seguridad), llevar a Camille a la cama y hacer lo que no, nos atrevimos en esa ocasión.

-Recuerdo-

A pesar de haber un clima frio, hace mucho calor, pero como no si acabo de tener uno contra uno en basquetbol con mi tío Joe ¿Cómo es que siendo mayor logro ganarme? ¿no tendría jugar a mi favor la juventud?, tuve que ahorrarme mi baile de la victoria pero bueno no es lo mismo si no puedo celebrar junto a Cam, hablando de ella, me pregunto si ya habrá vuelto de compras con mi tía, no la he visto de camino a la habitación.

Habitación que compartimos, no puedo creer que nos dejaran dormir en la misma habitación diciendo únicamente "no nos haremos ilusiones pensando no duermen juntos" aunque tengo que admitir que tienen razón, debido a que la compañera de cuarto de Cam se mudo con su novio hace unos meses, suelo pasar algunas noches ahí, pero que conste solo durmiendo, haremos "eso" hasta que estemos totalmente listos.

Entro a la habitación, comienzo a desvestirme y una vez me encuentro como Dios me trajo al mundo, me dirijo a mueble junto al baño para tomar una toalla, cuando de pronto sale corriendo Kevin arrastrando una toalla y detrás de él ¡Cam desnuda y mojada! Supongo que estaba tomando una ducha, ella sigue tratando de quitarle a Kevin la toalla sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, yo no puedo evitar mirarla, no debería hacer pero, ¿cómo puedo dejar de mirar a mi increíblemente sexy novia mientras esta desnuda frente a mí?.

Algo comienza a suceder en con mi amiguito, pero se detiene cuando Camille se da la vuelta en mi dirección mientras se comienza a poner la toalla que por fin logro recuperar, se queda paralizada totalmente por unos segundos al verme ahí, se cubre los ojos dejando caer la toalla al suelo pero al darse cuenta de lo expuesta que queda, la toma de regreso, se la coloca y se da la vuelta. ¿Por qué cubre los ojos si quien esta desnuda es ella? Oh esperen, ¡yo también lo estoy!, me cubro rápidamente con la primera toalla que encuentro dentro del cajón.

Camille: "Moose ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿por qué estas desnudo?" pregunta aun de espaldas.

Moose: Pues yo…yo estaba jugando basquetbol con mi tío, sude tanto que quise darme una ducha, no sabía que ya habías vuelto, lo siento mucho.

Me disculpe aunque muy dentro de mi estaba feliz de haber visto a Cam desnuda, oh pero que me pasa ¿cuando me volví pervertido?.

Camille: ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Moose: ¿Quieres la verdad?

Camille: Oh Dios, ¿me viste perseguir a Kevin?

Moose: S-si.

Cam solo hace un sonido raro de vergüenza, yo me acerco a ella, pondo mis manos en sus hombros para calmarla un poco pero en vez de calmarla noto que comienza a temblar ante mi toque; trato de voltearla hacia mí pero ella no quiere, está muy avergonzada y lo único que se me ocurre decir es…

Moose: Oh vamos Cam mírame, recuerda que tu también me viste desnudo, no eres la única avergonzada aquí.

Parece que funciono porque toma una respiración profunda para calmarse y voltea a verme.

Camille: Yo… lo siento mucho, pero es tu culpa por no usar una toalla.

Moose: Tú tampoco usabas una.

Camille: Porque Kevin entro al baño y la robo.

Moose: Lo siento, retiro lo dicho.

Camille: Me siento muy avergonzada.

Moose: ¿Por qué?

Camille: ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡me viste desnuda!.

Moose: Cam no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres hermosa y muy sexy además.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: ¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Camille: Solo… ¿podríamos dejar el tema por favor?

Moose: Esta bien, ven acá

Abro mis brazos para que entre en ellos, ella duda por un momento debido a que seguimos usando solamente una toalla pero termina aceptando y nos quedamos abrazados por un rato mientras lleno su rostro de besos.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Después de eso Cam fue a darse otro baños ya que como les dije acababa de jugar y pues estaba sudado, yo tuve que bañarme en la habitación contigua; aunque no dejaba de pensar en Cam, tanto que llegue a la decisión de querer el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y si me refería a hacer el amor con ella, lo cual hicimos una semana después, pero esa es otra historia.

Camille: Aun así, tú me viste por más tiempo ¡pervertido!.

Moose: ¿Yo soy el pervertido?, el poco tiempo que me viste, te enfocaste en mi amiguito.

Camille: Eso no es cierto.

Moose: Si, lo es.

Discutimos durante otros 10 minutos sobre quien fue más pervertido, hasta que nos cansamos y terminamos durmiendo sin cambiarnos de ropa.

 _-Espero les haya gustado :3, perdón nuevamente por el retraso, buenas noches y hasta pronto-_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de autore:** ¡hola! :D, este capitulo contiene imagenes que podrán ver en mi otra cuenta, cuando les quice poner el link en un capitulo hace un tiempo no me dejo ponerlo completo, pero dentro de los comentariosde mi fanfic les puse que de igual modo podian buscarla solo poniendo el nombre en la pagina que ya les mencione, lo siento se me habia olvidad mencionarles esto hasta ahora que me acorde.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¡Dusfruten!

 **Capitulo 17: Aventuras en Sika (PARTE II)**

Moose:

Me despierto al sentir una brisa helada proveniente de la ventana que no sé cómo sigue abierta con este frío, me giro para abrazar a Camille pero no está, me pregunto a donde habrá ido y a estas horas, hablando de estas horas, ¿qué hora es? Como ya saben aquí esta soleado todo el día así que no hay manera de saberlo a simple vista; voy a mi celular para ver que son las 7:00 am, con razón ya esta levantada, Cam siempre ha sido de las que les gusta levantarse temprano yo por el contrario, bueno ya saben, si pudiera pasar todo el día durmiendo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez que tomo una ducha rápida bajo por las escaleras y mi nariz identifica inmediatamente ese delicioso olor que viene de la cocina, Cam está preparando el desayuno. Entro sigilosamente en la cocina, me acerco a ella por detrás, deslizo mis manos por su cintura y le beso el cuello; tendiendo a cambio una reacción de sorpresa, una de alivio al ver que era yo y por ultimo un beso en los labios.

Camille: Buenos días bella durmiente.

Moose: Buenos días preciosa futura esposa, me sorprendí al no encontrarte en la cama.

Camille: Lo siento por eso, quería levantarme temprano y preparar el desayuno para todos.

Moose: Amor, sabes que no es necesario.

Camille: Tus tíos nos invitaron a quedar en su casa, es justo que les ayude un poco.

Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para decir algo, cuando mi abuela entra a la cocina.

Abuela: Cielo eso no era necesario.

Camille: Solo quiero ser de ayuda.

Abuela: Oh cariño, con que hayas traído a Moosi a casa, es suficiente.

Moose: Escuchaste amor, conque...¿qué? ¿por qué?

Abuela: Moosi, seamos realistas, tu casi no vienes a visitarnos.

Moose: Eso es injusto, he estado ocupado entre el baile, MacGowen y la boda.

Abuela: Si ya cómo sea, de cualquier manera, déjame ayudarte Camille.

Me ignora totalmente y ayuda Cam a servir la comida en los platos.

Camille: Amor ayuda a poner la mesa.

Moose: "Ok" respondo sin ánimos, pero supongo que yo también tengo que ser de ayuda.

Mientras comemos, Cam y yo les platicamos a mis tíos sobre el trabajo y ellos no cuentan cómo será todo mañana.

Camille: "Yo quería ayudar con los preparativos" menciona en poco triste al no poder hacerlo ya que todo está listo.

Tía: Oh cariño, muchas gracias por la intención pero no te preocupes, mejor porque no van a dar un paseo tú y Moose.

Moose: "¡Sii!" exclamo animado con su sugerencia.

Camille: ¿No les molesta?

Tía: Claro que no linda, adelante.

Moose: Gracias tía eres la mejor.

Tía: Jajaja ya sabía que dirías algo así.

Abuela: Pero no te emociones tanto porque la tendrás hasta la tarde.

Moose: ¿Por qué?

Camille: Si, la abuela me pidió que la acompañe a un lugar.

Moose: ¿A dónde? puedo ir yo también.

Tío: Tu tía también ira, deja que se diviertan juntas, tú y yo tenemos un juego pendiente.

Una parte de mi tiene mucha curiosidad sobre a donde va las mujeres de la casa pero otra me dice que esta es la oportunidad de por fin ganarle en basquetbol, así que termino aceptando el reto. Después que termináramos de comer Cam y yo subimos a la habitación, ella a arreglarse para salir y yo para jugar.

Moose: ¿Esa camisa no te parce algo formal?

Está usando una camisa blanca manga larga con sus jeans negros preferidos y uno botines creo que le dicen así a esos botas que son cortas, no tengo ni idea de zapatos de mujer.

Camille: No sé a dónde vamos a ir, así que usare esta, es una unión perfecta entre formal e informal ¿no crees?.

Moose: "Yo creo que…luces hermosa" sonrió y beso sus labios.

Camille: Ya es hora de irme, te veo luego.

Moose: Adiós

Camille:

Después de despedirme de Moose bajo las escaleras, encontrándome inmediatamente con ahora casi también mi abuela y tía.

Tía: "Ya estamos todas así que en marcha" anuncia mientras salimos de la casa.

Camille: ¿A dónde vamos?

Tía: No tengo ni la menor idea, Mamá no me ha querido decir nada al respecto.

Abuela: Grace, ya lo verán, solo esperen a que lleguen ahí.

Mi tía yo nos intercambiamos miradas llenas de confusión ante su respuesta y subimos a la lancha. Cuando llegamos a la isla, abordamos la camioneta y en esta ocasión es la abuela quien toma el volante, pasar unos siete minutos cuando ya estamos en el dichoso lugar que a simple vista deduzco que es un bar; al entrar nos encontramos con un pequeña especie de fiesta a la que asistieron solo mujeres, estoy empezando a creer que es una despedida de soltera para la tía Grace y lo confirmo cuando la abuela hacer su anuncio.

Abuela: ¡Bienvenidas a la despedida de soltera de Grace y Camille!

Lo ven, esperen ¿qué? ¿por qué yo también?, estoy a punto de preguntarlo cuando me veo interrumpida por otra persona igual de confundida que yo.

Tía: ¿Por qué hacer una despedida de soltera si ya estoy casada?

Abuela: Oh Grace, es una renovación de votos ¿no? Cuenta como otra boda y antes de una boda se hace una despedida de soltera.

Camille: ¿Abuela, pero por qué mía también?

Abuela: Cielo, porque vas a casarte.

Camille: Pero aun falta un poco para eso.

Abuela: Lo sé pero mira el lado positivo, tendrás dos despedidas de soltera.

Grace y Camille: Pero….

Abuela: Ya nada de peros, vayan a divertirse y dejen de quejarse tanto.

En serio que Moose tiene una abuela muy especial, a fin de cuentas terminamos rindiéndonos y comenzamos a bailar un rato para después sentarnos una mesa con nuestras bebidas, al escuchar que el espectáculo está por comenzar, espero que no sea lo que creo que es porque de seguro que Moose se enojara mucho. Todas parecen muy entusiasmadas por lo que está por venir.

Se apagan las luces, un foco ilumina una cortina y detrás de ella aparece ¿Ramón?, el que es dueños de una tienda, mesero y ahora estríper?, creo que ya lo he visto todo en esta isla. El sale de su escondite y comienza menar su trasero de una manera muy rara jajaja ¿en serio les gusta esto?.

Megan: "No te desanimes, es el único estríper de la isla" menciona una vecina de los tío de Moose que es casualmente de mi edad.

Camille: "Ya veo" respondo sin saber que decir.

Tía: Toma Camille, ponte esto.

Camille: ¿Un velo?

Abuela: Si, ahora él bailará para ti.

Camille: ¿Qué?

En contra de mi voluntad me colocan el velo en el cabello y me llevan hasta el escenario donde Ramón me sienta en una silla y comienza a bailar a mi alrededor.

Yo intento sonreír pero es algo incomoda esta situación, aunque de cierto modo prefiero que sea él y no un tipo musculos porque enserio que me sentiría culpable, pensándolo bien me gustaría que fuera Moose, y por un momento me imagino que es Moose quien está bailando para mí y no sé cómo mi imaginación puede llegar a sentirse tan real, que hasta termino sonrojada al ver a Moose con una tanga brillante bailando para mi (cortesía de mi pervertida imaginación). Por suerte Grace aparece en el escenario y toma mi lugar, yo aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire fresco por un rato.

¿Es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí?, bueno, dado que Moose no era el que bailaba para mi, si es mi imaginación.

Abuela: "Que lastima que tuvimos que volver" menciona tristemente mientras se tambalea y entra a la casa.

Se paso un poco de copas.

Tía: "Y yo no puedo creer que logramos sacarte de ese lugar"

Abuela: "Oh Graisi no seas tan aburrida, aun eres joven" exclama moviendo sus brazos al compas de la música que suena en su cabeza.

Tía: Camille siento que tengas que ver esto.

Camille: No se preocupe, me divertí

Tía: Ahora que recuerdo habías quedado de pasar la tarde con Moose y ya es demasiado tarde.

Camille: Lo olvide por completo ¿enserio pasamos casi todo el día en ese bar?

Tía: "Parece que si cariño" responde con una risita nerviosa.

No recuerdo que nos llevo tanto tiempo, porque entramos, bailamos un poco, luego entro Ramón bailando para todas, para mí, la tía Grace, mi abuela; Salí por un rato y cuando entre la abuela ya se había pasado de copas y cantaba oh eso me recuerda que después hubo karaoke, ahora que lo pienso bien si pasaron muchas cosas, es natural que lleguemos a esta hora; lo que es difícil de creer es que en ningún momento nos rugió el estomago de hambre. De cualquier manera por fin llegamos.

Tía: Yo llevare a mamá a su habitación, tú sube con Moose.

Camille: ¿Segura que no quiere que la ayude?

Tía: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

Haciéndole caso a sus palabras subo las escaleras en busca de Moose, antes de abrir a puerta me peino un poco y verifico mi aliento, aun huele a cerveza, pero no es mucho; abro la puerta y lo encuentro sentado en el borde de la cama secando sus rizos con una toallas, parece que acaba de tomar un ducha, pero como aun no me ha visto me acerco lo mas silenciosa que soy capaz y una vez estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

Camille: ¡BUU!

Moose: "¡Aaah!" se echa hacia atrás del susto, "¡Dios Cam!" dice en vos alta al ver que era yo.

Frunce ligeramente el seño al verme reír incontrolablemente.

Camille: "No puedo creer que hayas caído con eso" logre decir entre risas.

Moose: Casi me das un infarto ¿lo sabes?.

Camille: "Lo siento" me disculpo pero no suena muy convincente, ya que sigo riendo aunque en menor medida.

Moose pone una cara divertida, toma mi mano y me ala hacia la cama, con un movimiento rápido se posiciona encima de mí.

Camille: Moose para, sabes que hacer el amor está prohibido hasta la luna de miel.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero por reírte de mí, recibirás un castigo ejemplar" anuncia antes de inclinarse hacia mí y besarme.

Me besa muy dulcemente para ser una "castigo ejemplar", besa mi cuello y pasa sus manos por mi cuerpo haciendo me soltar un gemido, esto está mal, si sigue así terminare cediendo y si lo hago ahora ¿quien dice que no lo hare en el futuro?, tengo que cumplir con la prohibición.

Camille: "Hoy tu abuela me llevo a tu tía y a mí a una despedida de soltera" en ultima parte me cuesta mantener firme mi voz ya que vacila un poco a causa de las caricias de Moose.

Moose: "¿Despedida de soltera?" se detiene un momento para preguntar.

Camille: "Sip, con strippers y todo" mi plan está en marcha.

Moose: "¡Strippers!" se sobre salta poniéndose de pie "dime que ninguno de ellos menos sus asquerosos traseros cerca de ti".

Camille: Pues…..

Moose: ¡¿Pues?!

Camille: Me hicieron sentar en una silla y una bailo para mí.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

Camille: "Como escuchaste" no puedo evitar reírme por dentro con su reacción, luce tan lindo y sexy cuando esta celoso.

Moose: ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente?

Camille: Porque el estríper era Ramón.

Moose: "Jajajaja ¿Ramón?" cambia su expresión de enojo por una divertida, supongo que al imaginarse a Ramón con una tanga.

Camille: Si, ¿quieres ver?, una de las chicas tomo un video mientras me bailaba.

Moose: "Dejame ver" si sienta a mi lado y toma el celular, "pero ¿por qué luces tan sonrojada al final?".

Camille: Eso…fue porque….

Si le digo que estaba imaginando que era él, seguro terminaríamos en la cama, así que le digo una mentirita piadosa.

Camille: Después de todo no lo hizo tan mal.

Moose: Por favor, yo puedo hacerte un baile mejor.

Camille: "Lo dudo" lo reto, aunque sé que él es perfectamente capaz

Moose: "Entonces observa" dice levantándose de mi lado.

Se dirige a una silla, la lleva al centro de la habitación y me conduce a ella, yo me siento mientras lo miro expectante; busca una canción en su celular, sonríe mientras le da play a una, no reconozco la canción pero es perfecta para realizar un baile sexy. Moose comienza a bailar al ritmo de la canción mientras desabotona su camisa lentamente, es muy provocador y eso que apenas está empezando.

Se mueve a mi alrededor, rozando su pies con la mía y desnudándose cada vez más, creo que cometí un error al provocar esto porque ahora se me hace imposible resistirme; en un momento dedo queda solo en ropa interior, se acerca a mí para que se la quite y yo totalmente rendida con la prohibición estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando entra de golpe la tía Grace en la habitación matando toda pasión existente, trae en sus manos unos bocadillos y se queda con la boca abierta el ver la escena frente a ella.

Moose y yo nos quedamos congelados por unos segundos pero después reaccionamos rápidamente buscando lo más cercanos para cubrirlo, él logra cubrirse un poco con la camisa mientras yo voy por la fábrica de bebés y la tiro rápidamente sobre él, dejándolo totalmente cubierto tanto que ni se le ve la cara.

Tía: Moose cariño ¿ya estas presentable? Pregunta de espaldas a nosotros.

Camille: Podría decirse que sí.

Tía: "Ok" se voltea y se sobresalta inmediatamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma y como no, si Moose parece uno con la fábrica de bebés encima.

Moose: Tranquila tía solo soy yo.

Tía: Si ya me di cuenta, en todo caso lo siento mucho no sabía que estaban…. bueno haciendo eso, yo solo les traía estos bocadillos, toma Cam.

Me entrega la bandeja y sale huyendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Moose deja al descubierto su rostro, nos miramos el uno al otro y estallamos en risa. No puedo creer que eso acabe de suceder, al menos logramos cumplir con la prohibición.

Al siguiente día…..

Moose:

Moose: Cam ¿me ayudas?

Camille: "¿Cuántos años tienes? Que aun no sabes amarrar tu corbata solo" dice mientras deja escapar una risita de esos labios que me vuelven loco.

Moose: Sabes que no me gusta usar corbata, no sé ni cómo me convenciste de usarla.

Camille: Simple, use mis encantos contigo.

Abuela: "¿Ya están listos?" pregunta entrando de golpe en la habitación.

Camille: "Ya casi" responde terminando de arreglar mi incómoda corbata.

Aunque por alguna razón en esta ocasión no esta tan incómoda, Cam tiene cierta habilidad de mejorar las cosas, incluso el café, yo odiaba el café me parecía muy amargo, lo odié por muchos años hasta que Cam lo preparo con leche para mí y de pronto se convirtió en una de mis bebidas favoritas, junto a los smooties.

Aburla: Cielo luces muy guapo, pero Camille ¿cómo lograste que usara traje?

Camille: "Es un secreto" responde guiñándole un ojo.

Mi abuela le responde asintiendo con la cabeza y guiñando el ojo como si entendiera el mensaje oculto de Cam, ¿Cómo es que soy el único en la habitación que no entiende nada?

Moose: ¿por qué siento cierta complicidad entre ustedes?.

Abuela: No se dé que estás hablando, bajemos, ya sé hacer la hora.

Hago una nota mental para preguntarle a Cam después sobre el tema y bajamos para dirigirnos al viejo granero que luce sorprendente, ni siquiera parece un granero.

Somos los primeros en llegar después de todo es temprano; entramos, tomamos asiento, mi abuela va a ayudar a mi tía, unos momentos después comenzaron a llegar los invitados, incluyendo a Ramón que gracias una página en internet puede llevar a cabo bodas, ya no puede sorprender ninguna otra profesión que se esté escondiendo bajo la manga. Después de un rato de esperar, da comienzo la renovación de votos, todo se desarrollo muy bien, lindo y conmovedor, demasiado conmovedor, no me dieron exactamente ganas de llorar pero si pude sentir el amor que se tiene al escuchar los votos que ellos mismos prepararon; si yo estoy así no puedo imaginar cómo esta Cam, me volteo hacia ella y veo lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Moose: "Amor sabes que es un momento feliz, no llores" trato de calmarla rodeándola con mis brazos.

Camille: Las bodas siempre me conmueven.

Moose: No me imagino como estarás en nuestra boda.

Camille: Estaré muy feliz, sonriente y llorando pero todas lagrimas de felicidad.

Y de pronto olvidándome totalmente que estamos en una ceremonia que por cierto ya está terminando, beso a mi dulce Camille, un beso rápido pero significativo que pienso continuar mas tarde. Una vez terminada la ceremonia pasamos a la fiesta. Donde bailamos, reímos y disfrutamos mucho celebrando el grandioso matrimonio de mis tíos.

En la noche…

Camille:

Moose: Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos.

Camille: Mmm ok.

Moose pone una tira de tela en mis ojos, coloca una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniéndome del brazo, me guía por el camino; me sorprende que no sea tan desnivelado o pedregoso, tomando en cuenta que estamos en un bosque. Al cabo de un rato nos detenemos.

Moose: Ya llegamos ¿estás lista?

Camille: Si

Moose: 3, 2, 1, ¡sorpresa!

Quita la tela de mis ojos y me quedo fascinada al ver una glorieta de madera sencilla que luce hermosa adornada con luces que parecen estrellas, ya que son lo único que ilumina esta bosque, me pregunto cómo llegamos hasta a aquí sin caer, bueno tampoco es que me preocupe mucho.

Camille: ¡Moose esto es hermoso! ¿cómo los hiciste?.

Moose: Tuve un poco de ayuda de Ramón.

Camille: ¿Ramón?

Moose: Jajaja si, un poco irónico ¿no?

Camille: Ni que lo digas.

Moose: "De cualquier manera ¿my lady me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?" pregunta mientras se inclinándose hacia adelante haciendo una reverencia y extiende su mano hacia mí.

Camille: "Encantada" respondo haciendo reverencia con mi vestido.

Tomo su mano y me dirige hasta el centro de la glorieta, saca su celular del pantalón, busca en su lista de reproducciones hasta que elige una, un segundo después de presionar la tecla (metafóricamente ya que es táctil) comienza a sonar Flashlight de Jesse J; pone sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a él, yo pongo las mías en su cuello y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Moose: ¿Te gusta la canción que elegí?

Camille: Si, creo que queda perfecta para la ocasión.

Moose: ¿Por las luces en la glorieta?

Camille: No tontito, es porque…. tú eres mi luz, siempre lo has sido; sabes que yo tuve una niñez dura con la muerte de mi madre y el arresto de mi padre, comenzó a mejorar al conocer a Tyler y a mi familia adoptiva, pero quien la ilumino fuiste tú, acabaste con toda la oscuridad que había dentro de mí, haciéndome olvidar todos los malos momentos y creando unos tan hermosos como este.

Moose: Bromeaba cuando decía lo de las luces de la glorieta, yo tuve una razón para escoger esta canción y es que tú también eres mi luz, en muchos momentos de mi vida me senti perdido pero tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, una preciosa luz que me guió hacia los momentos más felices de mi vida. Cam te amo tanto.

Ya no puedo aguanto más las ganas de besarla, la acerco aun más a mi sin que quede ni un milímetro de distancia entre los dos y la beso. La beso con fuerza, dulzura y pasión, soy adicto a sus besos, sus labios son tan dulces. Cam entre besos me dice lo que no la deje decir desde hacer rato cuando la bese tan rápidamente.

Camille: Yo también te amo.

Esas son las palabras más dulces que he escuchado en todo el día y eso que estuve en una renovación de votos.

 _-No se olviden de comentar, feliz noche y hasta luego-_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo antes de la boda, lo que significa que en el siguiente se casan :3, disfrútenlo.

P.D.: Hola Litzy gracias por leerme, con respecto a tu petición, ya estaba pensando en escribir sobre eso, solo que un poco mas adelanto cuando pasen ciertas cosas que aun no les voy a adelantar pero que tal vez les dé un pequeño adelantito después de la luna de miel, por los tiempos que coocurra "esa situación" lo escribiré, solo te pido un poco de paciencia.

¡Aviso!: Antes de cada capítulo les pondré esto "(Imágenes :3)" únicamente si el capitulo cuenta con imagenes que como siempre podrán ver en Wattpad, así estarán avisados :D, ah y por cierto este no tiene, pero el próximo si, entre nosotras, le robe unas fotos de la boda del hermano de Adam Sevani, no tienen idea de cómo me costó arreglarla para la ocasión pero podrán ver a un Moose muy sonriente esperando a Camille en el altar.

 **Capítulo 18:** **Despedida de solteros**

Camille:

Moose: Luces preciosa amor.

Camille: Tu también.

Moose: Tan sexy te parezco en pijama?

Camille: Tal vez… y por cierto no puedo creer que durmieras casi todo el día.

De hecho si luce sexy, ya que en estos momentos su pijama consiste en usar únicamente un pantalón de chándal, dejando al descubierto su abdomen definido.

Moose: Si me voy a desvelar en mi despedida de soltero y al día siguiente me caso con mi amada novia, tengo que tomar las medidas pertinentes.

Camille: Sabes que la boda es a las 7:00 pm ¿verdad?

Moose: "Si pero con lo dormilón que soy necesito dormir mucho" mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo como un niño, rayos es tan lindo.

Camille: "Ok, duerme todo lo que quieras porque en la luna de miel no pienso dejarte dormir" susurro seductora en su oído.

Moose: "Esa es la razón principal por la que estoy cuidando mi sueño" responde con una sonrisa juguetona.

Nos miramos intensamente, ambos estamos felices de estar tan cerca tanto de casarnos como de quitar la prohibición, después de todo, el anhelo y el deseo que quería provocar dio frutos; mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando escucho sonar la canción de llamada en mi celular

Camille: hola...sí, ya casi bajo...bye. Me están esperando abajo.

Moose: Adiós amor, te portas bien.

Camille: Tu también y recuerda...

Moose y camille: "Nada de estripers semidesnud s" nos reímos por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo.

Moosr: Lo mismo para ti.

Le doy un rápido beso en los labios y me dirijo a la puerta pero Moose toma mi mano, me tira hacia él y me besa con fuerza, nuestras lenguas se mueven en perfecta sincronía; nos separamos debido a que el aire es necesario, yo entierro mi cara en su cuello oliendo ese aroma familiar mientras el acaricia mi cabello y besa mi cuello.

Moose: Ahora si podre aguantar el deseo de besarte hasta mañana.

Camille: "No puedo esperar hasta mañana" menciono con una sonrisa.

Moose: Ni yo, ya quiero vete vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí en el altar…pero creo que deberías irte antes que no logre controlarme y termine llevándote a la cama.

Camille: Esta bien, adiós futuro esposo.

Moose: Adiós futura esposa.

Salgo del departamento al encuentro de las chicas, no me gusta el hecho de permanecer separados esta noche ya que con los preparativos de la boda y la renovación de votos de sus tíos, no hemos pasa mucho tiempo a solas pero el lado positivo es que mañana el señor y la señora Alexander viajarán a su luna de miel que durara una semana, en…bueno aun no sé donde, pero estoy segura que será un lugar hermoso y aunque no lo fuera, no me importaría porque lo único que quiero es estar con Moose.

Con las chicas nos dirigimos a la sala que Violet consiguió para el evento, y que Nora junto a Alana se encargaron de organizar a distancia junto con las demás, Andie no estará hoy ya que como es la madrina de Moose le tocara ser la única chica en su despedida de soltero, lo positivo de esto es que ella se asegurara que no lleven a ninguna chica semidesnuda frente a mi querido futuro esposo. Llegamos al lugar y vemos una sala iluminada con muchos colores, música a alto volumen, bocadillos, unos meseros realmente guapísimos que espero no sean strippers y una pista de baile perfecta.

Alana: Hola Cam.

Camille: Hola, wow se lucieron con este lugar, es fabuloso.

Nora: Lo sé y esto no es nada, espera a ver que tenemos preparado para ti.

Alana: Y no te preocupes no son chicos semidesnudos.

Violet: Si ya tuvimos suficientes mensajes de Moose sobre eso.

Nora: No solo de Moose, también de Tyler.

Camille: Jajaja ya me los imagino.

Kido: "Si, pero al menos conseguimos meseros guapos" menciona levantando las cejas entusiasmada.

Alana: "De cualquier manera ¡¿lista para divertirte?!" exclama levantando los brazos y moviendo las caderas.

Camille: "Sii" respondo emocionada.

Comenzamos a bailar y a divertirnos, me pregunto cómo le irá a Moose en su despedida de soltero.

Moose:

Sean: ¡Moose hasta que por fin apareces!

Hair: Ya creíamos que no llegarías.

Jacob: Si, ¿Quién llega tarde a su despedida de soltero?

Jason: Solo espero que no hagas lo mismo en la boda.

Luke: No se preocupen lo tengo cubierto, lo mantendré vigilado desde ahora hasta la boda.

Andie: Wow, si te tomas muy en serio tu rol eh.

Moose: Gracias, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, nada podrá evitar que me mañana me una en santo matrimonio con la mujer que amo.

Vladd haciendo un movimiento de robot levanta la mano para chocar los cinco y cuando lo hago, me veo atacado por los gemelos Santiago que como siempre les gusta molestarme diciendo que estoy completamente domado por Camille, pero la verdad no me importa porque, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ella me tiene a sus pies, le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, soy suyo y ella es mía, eso no va cambiar por nada.

Después de liberarme de su agarre, bailamos por un rato, recordamos los viejos tiempo formando equipos y teniendo batallas de baile, incluso tengo un batalla uno a uno contra Tyler la leyenda de la MSA, con el famoso director Luke y con Jacob que ha mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo enfrente, pero para mala suerte de ellos yo también he mejorado mucho, incluso he estado creando movimientos nuevos. Al terminar mi batalla contra Jacob, quedando como victorioso, lástima que no puedo compartir mis victorias con Cam, tomo asiento en el sillón donde estan los gemelos Santiago, Vladd, Chad y Andie como siempre coqueteando con Sean.

Tyler se retira temprano ya que dejo al pequeño William con una niñera y parece que ella no puede lograr que se duerma.

Andie: ¿Cómo la está pasando el soltero más codiciado de las Vegas?

Moose: Muy bien.

Andie: Dejaras a muchas chicas decepcionadas.

Moose: No puedo evitarlo esta galán ya está ocupado.

Andie ríe y luego abre su boca para agregar algo pero se ve interrumpida por su celular que comienza a sonar, lo mira brevemente para ver quién es, parece ser importante porque se levanta rápido, nos hace una señal de que saldrá a contestarlo a fuera y se marcha.

Sean: Bien, es nuestra oportunidad.

Chad: Vamos Moose.

Moose: ¿Qué?¿A dónde?

Eddie: Chicos agárrenlo.

Moose: Esperen… ¿Qué les pasa?

No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos a esto, yo siendo arrastrado por Jason, Vladd, Sean y Chad, cada uno sosteniendo una de mis extremidades, me llevan a una habitación en la parte de atrás del lugar, ¿qué rayos les pasa?. Abren la puerta y veo un pequeño cuarto con sillones y una silla en el centro de la sala donde me obligan a sentarme antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el momento en que salen aparece una mujer con cabello negro hasta los hombros usando ropa interior de encaje que deja poco a la imaginación, unos tacones negros altos y un antifaz negro que cube casi la mitad de su cara, en cuanto la visualizo me dirijo lentamente a la puerta para abrirla pero mis intentos fallas, ya que está cerrada con llave; una canción comienza a sonar y la chica misteriosa comienza a bailar de manera seductora en mi dirección, por reflejo me alejo de ahí caminando cada vez mas hasta el centro de la habitación donde termino tropezando con mi propio pie y cayendo sobre la silla.

La mujer misteriosa sigue bailando a mí alrededor pero sin acercarse demasiado, yo estoy sorprendido y nervios, sin mencionar que también un poco tentado con el espectáculo. En un momento dado ella comienza a acerca poco a poco, la veo acercarse y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda; ella se cola tan cerca de mí que nuestras narices casi se rosaban, al principio siento un impulso de cerrar la brecha entre nosotros, pero inmediatamente desecho la ideas cuando Camille aparece en mi mente, lo que me hizo alejarme de su alcance antes que ella pudiera acercarse más.

Mientras me alejo, ella solo sonríe y continuo bailando a una distancia considerable de mí, yo mantengo el contacto visual con ella todo el tiempo mientas pienso que por alguna razón se me hace un poco familiar, tanto su figura como su manera de bailar lo cual es demasiado raro ya que es la primera vez que tengo una bailarina de ese tipo frente a mí.

Mi tren de pensamiento es interrumpido cuando la misteriosa chica se aleja lentamente yendo hacia la puerta sin dejar de bailar, mientras abre la puerta la detengo lanzando un pregunta "¿Acaso nos conocemos de alguna parte?" obteniendo como respuesta solo una cálida sonrisa, seguida por ella atravesando la puerta y dejándome solo en la pequeña habitación.

Después de unos segundos todos los chicos llegaron a traerme de vuelta a la fiesta, a los cuales regaño seriamente por haberme llevado con una bailarina semidesnuda en contra de mi voluntad, por suerte Andie no se entero ya que desde que de salió no volvió hasta un buen taro después que yo saliera de ahí, y que ella no se haya enterado significa que Cam tampoco o al menos por ella porque creo que tendré que contárselo pero no estoy muy seguro. El resto de la noche siguió sin inconvenientes con alcohol (moderado por supuesto, mañana voy a casarse), música, baile, historias y consejos de matrimonio brindados por Luke; Aunque me pregunto ¿Quién era ella?

 _-Así termina el capitulo, ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer? quien sabe, lo único que les digo es que posiblemente en el próximo capítulo tendrán una pista, hasta luego, que pasen lindo día_

 _Esperen casi se me olvidaba, con respecto a lo que les mencione en mi "P.D." háganme saber lo quien, así puede pasar de un "tal vez" a un "sí" definitivo, ahora su bye_ _-_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!, saben me tienen triste no comentan mis capítulos y a mí me gustaría saber si los disfrutan tanto como yo, así que las invito a comentar , me lleve un poco de tiempo escribiendo los votos, quería que fueran conmovedores y creo que lo logre, aquí está por fin la boda de Moose y Camille :3.

P.D.: (Imágenes :3)

 **Capítulo 19: Día de la Boda**

Camille:

Hoy me despierte muy emocionada y ansiosa, pase el día en es spa con mis mamás sin poder siquiera intercambiar mensajes con Moose me prohibieron cualquier comunicación con él hasta esta noche, a veces pueden llegar a ser estrictas. De cualquier manera ya no importa porque faltan una hora para la boda y yo en estos momentos estoy pasando por el lugar donde será nuestra tan esperada boda, vengo temprano para verificar que todo esté en orden, arreglarme con tiempo y echar un último vistazo a este mágico lugar que luce espectacular.

Nora: Cam ¿Qué haces aquí? todas estamos esperándote arriba para arreglarte.

Nos prestaron una habitación a Moose y a mí para arreglarnos antes de la boda.

Camille: Lo siento, solo quería echar un vistazo.

Nora: La vista estará mucho mejor cuando todos tus seres queridos estemos presentes y Moose en el altar esperándote, créeme.

Camille: "Si, lo será" respondo sonriente "Amm hablando de Moose ¿ya llego?.

Nora: Aun no, pero Natalie me dijo que Luke ya lo traía para aquí.

Camille: "Creí que ya estaría aquí" digo con un poco de decepción.

Nora: No estés ansiosa, ya lo veras y muy pronto será todo tuyo.

Sus palabras logran animarme instantáneamente, es cierto pronto lo tendré para mi solita.

Camille: Si, tienes razón… gracias por estar aquí.

Nora: Siempre estaré para ti, eres como mi hermana menor.

Camille: "Hey no es "como" yo soy tu hermana menor" la corrijo y ella sonríe.

Nora: Mí querida hermana menor que está a punto de casarse, bueno ya vamos a cambiarte.

La abrazo y nos dirigimos arriba.

Moose:

Hoy me levante hasta tarde, con los chicos nos quedamos hasta muy tarde pero eso no es lo único que no me dejo dormir temprano, lo que paso con esa mujer anoche aun está dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me refiero a sus bailes ni nada por el estilo, sino el hecho de ¿Cómo decirle a tu novia con la que por cierto estas a punto de casarte, que tus estúpidos amigos te encerraron con una mujer semidesnuda durante tu despedida de soltero?, es difícil ¿no?. Por un lado quiero decirle lo más pronto posible, no me gusta ocultarle nada desde la fiesta de Halloween, pero no quiero enojarla o incomodarla antes de la boda y mucho menos arruinar el momento diciéndole después, me rasco la cabeza frustrado ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto?

Ahora me encuentro en camino a Wynn junto a Luke que amablemente escucho todo mi monograma anoche.

Luke: ¿Todavía estas preocupado por lo de anoche?

Moose: Si, aun no se qué hacer.

Luke: No te preocupes demasiado, tu no tenías idea que ellos harían eso y mantuviste distancia con ella.

Moose: "Tienes razón pero si Camille estuviera en mi lugar yo me pondría celoso igual, con solo pensar que un tipo con tanga brillante estuvo bailando frente a ella" me molesto un poco con solo imaginarlo.

Luke: Si pero la comprenderías al saber que no fue tu culpa y que se mantuvo lejos de él ¿o no?.

Moose: Bueno si.

Luke: Ahí está así que no te preocupes.

Supongo que Luke tiene razón no me preocupare tanto y se lo diré después de la boda, cuando lleguemos a nuestra luna de miel donde quiera que sea.

Luke: Ya llegamos.

Moose: ¿Ya? ¿no acabábamos de salir hace poco?

Luke: Jajaja estabas tan distraído con tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta.

Y yo que creía que mis días de despistado habían acabado desde hace mucho, no le respondo nada ya que se que tienen mucha razón en sus palabras, bajamos del auto y entramos, mientras nos dirigimos arriba doy un pequeños vistazo al jardín donde será nuestra boda y veo a Camille abrazar a Nora para luego marcharse, a cambiarse supongo; ella luce tan hermosa como siempre, estuve pensando tanto en lo de anoche que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañe al no verla en todo el día, ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa, tocas esa suave piel, besar esos dulce labios, Aaah no puedo esperar a tenerla para mí solo por toda una semana.

Camille:

Kido: ¿Que tal esto?

Andie: Kido, no creo que funcione.

En estos momentos buscamos desesperadamente algo azul, como ya saben una novia debe de usar, algo nuevo, viejo, algo prestado y algo azul; lo nuevo es el vestido, para lo viejo tengo un collar que me regalo mamá (mi mamá adoptiva) que le dio su abuela antes de casarse, cuando me lo dio hace unos minutos dijo que era una tradición familiar dárselo a su hija antes de su casamiento, me conmovió tanto que estropee mi maquillaje con lagrimas, por lo que también me lo cambiaron por uno a prueba de agua.

Nora: ¿Qué tal esto? se me olvido dártelo ayer y menos mal que lo traje hoy.

Abro la caja de regalo que puso en mis manos y es ropa interior sexy color azul claro.

Camille: Pero no creen que se me note bajo el vestido blanco?

Alana: Para nada, el vestido no es transparente.

Camille: Tienes razón, solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Violet: Tranquila y por cierto toma, aquí esta algo prestado.

Se me había olvidado por completo que faltaba algo prestado, menos mal que Violet me prestó justo lo que faltaba para mi peinado, un broche de cabello.

Natali: "Ya estas lista" anuncia terminando de maquillarme.

Kido: Cam tienes correo.

Camille: ¿Correo?

Kido: Si, pasaron esto bajo la puerta, es de Moose.

Sonrió y tomo el papelito que dice:

" _Hola amor, estoy ansioso por verte, estoy seguro que luces bellísima, te amo :3 :*_

 _Att: Tu futuro esposo"_

Presiono la nota contra mi pecho, no lo he visto ni hablado con él en todo el día; le escribo inmediatamente una respuesta y se la mando con Andie.

Moose:

Estoy caminando de un lado a otro esperando una contestación de Cam ¿Cuándo me puse tan nervioso y ansioso? Creo que fue desde que la vi hace como media hora, solo espero que no se me olviden mis votos, me tarde mucho en poder ordenar todas las ideas, ya que tengo tantas cosas que quiero decirle, algo chasquea en mi cabeza y por fin entiendo que estoy nervioso justo por las cosas que le diré en mis votos.

Sean: Moose tienes una carta de amor.

Moose: Damela

De pronto se me olvida todo lo que estaba pensando y abro entusiasmado la nota que dice:

" _Hola mi amor, te he extrañado mucho todo el día, estoy nerviosa. Te amo :3 :* 33_

 _Att: Tu futura esposa"_

Le sonrió como idiota a este pequeño papel que me produce tanta felicidad no puedo esperar por que sea hora de salir.

Luke: Moose ya es hora, vamos.

Moose: "Si, gracias" digo sin importancia.

Como les decía no puedo esperar por que sea hora.

Luke: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos.

Moose: "Ya dije que…..espera ¡¿ya?!" pregunto sorprendido

Sean: "Si ya" responde como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo.

Moose: "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?" exclamo un poco enojado

Sean: Luke lo hizo pero estabas tan ocupado leyendo la nota que no prestaste atención.

Moose: "Lo siento" digo un poco avergonzado.

Luke: "Olvídalo y vamos de una vez, no creo que quieras hacerla esperar" dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Lo sigo junto con Sean, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al jardín que está lleno de los amigos y familiares tanto de Cam como míos: están los chicos de la MSA, los Piratas, unos amigos de HYU, The Mob, LMNTRIX , por supuesto mis padres, abuelos, los padres adoptivos de Cam, todos ellos.

Andie llega hasta nosotros y nos avisa que todo está listo, es momento de comenzar, doy una señal y I won´t dance de Fred Astaire comienza a sonar, los chicos comienzan a caminar por el pasillo tanteando sus pies, entran en parejas: Sean y Eddie, los gemelos Santiago, Chad y Valdd, Hair y Monster, quedando de últimos Luke y yo, una vez terminan las notas y comienza el cantante, dejamos de solo usar los pies y comenzamos con movimientos completos, bailando en sincronía mientras hacemos pasos de la época; cuando llega la parte de hip hop nos movemos más enérgicos, las personas presentes se ven muy maravilladas por nuestro baile y como no si estuvimos preparando esto por semanas, incluso creo firmemente que llegamos a la perfección.

Al llegar el solo de saxofón entra Andie, Kido, las gemelas de los Grim Knights, Violet, la chica robot de Divina intención, Alana y Olivia de The Mob a formar parejas con todos los chicos menos Luke y yo, seguimos bailando y a medida la coreografía continua los chicos vamos avanzando hasta que Luke y yo quedando al frente ya en el altar dejando a las chicas solas; es entonces cuando entran Camille y Nora bailando espectacularmente, no sé cómo puede hacerlo con ese vestido pero lo hace genial, bailan en sincronía, cambiando de formación mientras giran y realizan movimientos de caderas.

La canción va finalizando las chicas también van avanzado, estando Cam cada vez más cerca de mí, mantengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la veo acercarse, hasta que por fin llega y logramos hacer unos pequeños pasos juntos, terminando como lo hicimos hace muchos años, yo sosteniéndola de la espalda mientras ella se inclina hacia atrás. Termina la canción, se reincorpora y nos volteamos hacia el sacerdote prestándole toda nuestra atención, pero no sin antes brindarnos una cálida sonrisa el uno al otro.

Camille:

La ceremonia transcurre normalmente mientras Moose y yo nos mantenemos agarrados de la mano y de vez en cuando cruzamos miradas; estoy nerviosa ya va la parte en la que decimos nuestros votos.

Sacerdote: Hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes dos dirán sus propios votos ¿verdad?

Moose y Camille: Si

Saverdote: Entonces comienza tu hija mía.

Moose y yo nos ponemos uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente, tomo una respiración profundo y comienzo.

Camille: "Robert Alexander III o como más me gusta llamarte "Moose", hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero si las dijera todas no nos alcanzaría la noche" sonreímos un poco al imaginarnos ahí parados durante toda la noche diciendo cuanto nos amamos, "Te Amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos los mejores amigos; tu llegaste a mi vida repentinamente, apareciendo en el mismo salón de baile donde estaba ensayando antes de la clase, con esa sonrisa radiante y rizos revueltos, bailamos juntos y desde entonces sentí que entre nosotros existía una conexión, algo especial y no me equivoque porque solo míranos ahora, estamos casándonos" levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas y hago un gesto haciendo referencia a toda la situación.

Puedo sentir como una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad ruedan por mis mejillas, qué bueno que me pusieron maquillaje a prueba de agua, porque sino en estos momentos sería un desastre. "Robert Moose Alexander III yo Camille Gage prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, bailando contigo todos los días de mi vida hasta la eternidad porque como te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones ni la muerte puede lograr separarnos" creo que soné cursi al final pero no me importa eso es lo que siento.

Moose:

Me siento conmovido, no sé como tiene esa habilidad de siempre decir las palabras correctas en el momento justo, enviándolas cargadas de sentimientos que van hacia mí como una ola de emociones, la amo tanto y muero por decírselo.

Moose: "Camille Gage, Cam, mi querida Camileon, yo también te he amado desde hace años y aun me siento como un completo idiota por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes de casi perderte en HYU, pero por lo que más me arrepiento es por no seguir buscando a aquella linda niña con cola de caballo que solía escabullirse en un edificio abandonado para bailar" cuando menciono eso abre los ojos sorprendida y a la vez un poco confusa.

Camille: Moose tu….

Moose: "Si Cam, aunque para ti el día que nos conocimos fue aquel día en la MSA donde bailamos por primera vez I won´t dance, la verdad es que yo te estuve observando desde hace mucho antes. Un día que mi mamá me mando a llevarle unos brownies a una de tus vecinas la señora Eleonor, te vi bailar en el patio de tu casa con Tayler, después te seguí a aquel lugar pero te fuiste antes que pudiera siquiera presentarme" Cam tienen los ojos llenos de lagrimas, parece que mi confesión la afecto más de lo que pensé, pero si ya comencé voy a terminarlo.

"Después de eso intente volver a la misma casa, a tu escondite pero nunca te encontré por ninguna parte, al pasar una semana hubieron algunos ataques violentos en esa zona y mis padres ya no me dejaron andar solo por las calles con facilidad, así que me di por vencido, pero si lo hubiera hecho, esos hermoso ojos cafés hubieran cruzado miradas con los míos mucho antes, queda de mas decir que me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi.

Los mejores días de mi vida comenzaron desde que bailamos juntos por primera vez, desde que me miraste, desde que nos hicimos mejores amigos, todo este tiempo no he dejado de mirarte y de amarte ni un solo segundo, Cam te amo, lo hare por el resto de nuestra vidas, aunque me muera te seguiré siempre espantando a cualquier tipo que se te acerque. Camille Gage yo Robet Alexande III, tu Moose, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, riendo, llorando, bailando y amándonos todos los días de nuestra vida hasta la eternidad".

Camille:

Estoy sorprendida no puedo creer que Moose me haya visto tantos años antes que yo siquiera supiera que existía, no se…me siento como una tonta creyendo todo este tiempo que había sido la que sufrió más manteniendo en silencio sus sentimientos, cuando él tuvo que esperar años para cruzar palabras conmigo. Ese día que estuve bailando en el "escondite Gage" como lo nombre, por un momento me sentí observada, tuve miedo y me marche, nunca creí que había sido Moose quien estaba ahí; después tuve problemas en la escuela por lo cual no me dejaban salir de casa y ni hablar cuando habían enfrentamientos violentos entre pandillas en el vecindario, no hubo ninguna otra oportunidad en la que pudiéramos habernos encontrado hasta aquel grandioso día.

Sacerdote: Me complace escuchar el amor tan profundo que se tienen el uno al otro y creo que no soy el único, solo miren a los demás como los tienen llorando a moco tendido con sus dulces votos, sin alargar mas esto les diré lo que han estado esperando ¡Los declaró marido y mujer, hijo mío ya puedes besar a la novia!.

Sin más me lanzo a los brazos de Moose y lo beso con fuerza, con pasión, necesito desesperadamente hacerle saber y sentir lo mucho que lo amo, no puedo creer que nos haya costado tantos años el poder unirnos pero ahora que lo estamos y no pienso apartarme nuca de su lado.

Después de nuestro apasionado beso que el sacerdote tuvo que interrumpir porque parecía que nunca terminaría, Moose y yo caminamos por el pasillo en medio de nuestros familiares y amigos felices, con lágrimas en los ojos pero con sonrisas enormes.

Ya que la celebración será en otra parte del jardín no tardamos mucho en llegar, el lugar luce fantástico, con luces por todos lados, mesas circulares con manteles y arreglos florales blancas, una pista de baile increíble y un banquete esperándonos.

Camille: Moose quiero hablar contigo.

Moose: Claro cielo pero si desaparecemos ahora nos buscarían hasta encontrarnos y no podríamos hablar tranquilamente.

Hago un puchero, el tiene razón pero en serio quiero hablar sobre lo que dijo hace unos minutos.

Camille: "Solo tienen que vernos al llegar, después con ayuda de nuestro equipo de padrinos no nos molestaran" ríe un poco ante mi forma de llamar a nuestros padrinos y luego contesta…

Moose: Ok, hagámoslo.

Con el plan en mente, nos dispusimos a saludar a cada persona que fuera llegando sin detenernos mucha con cada uno, excepto por Andie, Tyler, Luke y Nora a los cuales les contamos nuestras intenciones, por suerte comprendieron el hecho que necesitáramos hablar y accedieron a ayudarnos, así que después de saludar a todos o al menos la mayoría, Moose y yo nos escabullimos hasta una de las habitaciones donde nos cambiamos.

Entramos y yo me encargo de cerrar con llave antes de caminar o mejor dicho correr en dirección a Moose, "¿qué querías dec-….mm…..nnm…. Cam…" le es casi imposible hablar ya que me tire sobre el cayendo acostados en un sofá y comencé besarlo sin parar, creo que me comporte algo impulsiva. "Lo siento creo que fue mucho" me disculpo un poco avergonzada, "Para nada, ya extrañaba estos ataques sorpresa" reímos con ante la ultima parte de su comentario, de vez en cuando me encanta atacarlo para hacerle cosquillas, besarlo, o simplemente tomar una siesta sobre él.

Camille: "Pero ya, sobre lo quería hablarte" digo mientras me reincorporo y tomo asiento.

Moose: "Si…" se tienta también.

Camille: "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" pregunto lazando un puchero.

Moose: No se, de cierta manera tuve miedo de que pensaras que era un acosador o algo así.

Me rio un poco antes su uso de palabras, siempre le gusta usar el humor para mejorar la atmosfera ante este tipo de conversaciones, que lo ponen nervioso.

Camille: Pero ya en serio, me hubiera gustado saberlo.

Moose: ¿Por qué?

Camille: Porque en primer lugar me hace muy feliz saberlo y en segundo lugar para disculparme.

Moose: ¿Por qué necesitarías disculparte?

Camille: Por marcharme ese día, perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a ese niño flacucho y rizado que conquisto mi corazón años después.

Moose: Nena, no necesitas disculparte por eso, ninguno de los dos sabíamos.

Camille: Si necesito hacerlo, ese día de cierta manera me di cuenta de tu presencia y me marche al sentirme observada.

Moose: Ya ves como si hubieras pensado que era un acosador.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: Ok escucha, ¡Te amo! ya no importa en el pasado, lo único importante es que estamos juntos aquí y ahora.

Camille: "Yo también te amo, tienes razón lo importante es que estamos juntos y nada va a sepáranos nunca más" respondo y me besa.

Cariñosamente besa mi cuello, mi barbilla y baja a mis hombros descubiertos, abrazándome por la cintura; peroo antes que pudiéramos ir más lejos llega Andie a tocar la puerta para decirnos que no pueden excusar más nuestra ausencia obligándonos a volver, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde.

Moose:

¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirnos? Justo cuando yo…no tengo que tranquilízame, solo será por unas horas más y podremos estar solos sin que nadie más nos interrumpa; salimos mostrando nuestra mejor sonrisa, platicamos con nuestros invitados sin separarnos ni un segundo hasta que Camille le toca tirar el ramo a las solteras presentes, entonces me quedo solo y abandonado, voy a tomar una copa de champaña cuando siento una mano tocar mi hombro, me volteo y me encuentro con Denis.

Denis la que me causo algunos problemas con Cam, ella era una de mis compañeras en las clases de baile en HYU, un día anuncio públicamente que estaba enamorada de mi y que algún día seria suyo, intento conquistarme una y otra vez a pesar que la rechazaba continuamente, incluso un día intento besarme frente a Cam pero ninguno de los dos la dejamos, mi chica y ella intercambiaron palabras fuertes y por fin dejo de molestarme; no la he visto desde que se fue de gira con su novio que por suerte no tardo en encontrar.

Denis: Hola.

Moose: Hola, no es por ser grosero ni nada pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Denis: "Una de mis amigas se acaba de casar en uno de los salones del interior, cambiando de temas ¿por qué no nos tomamos una foto?" dice mientras se pone a mi lado y una chica que parece acompañarla toma una foto.

Hago un esfuerzo por poner una buena sonrisa pero no lo logro completamente, esto es incomodo solo espero que Cam no aparezca pronto porque seguro que la pone de mal humor.

Denis: Hoy te casaste con Camille verdad?

Moose: "Si" respondo sonriente y feliz

Denis: Wow después de tantos años aun siguen juntos, parece que siempre estuvieron destinados a ser.

Moose: Si, somos como almas gemelas.

Denis: "Te felicitó de corazón, bueno ya me tengo que ir" menciona cuando su amiga le hace señales de que ya es hora de que se vayan "que la pases bien".

Moose: Gracias, cuídate.

Denis: Oh por cierto algo que siempre admire de ti es tu fidelidad, siempre has tenido ojos solo para ella, continua así, aunque una chica semidesnuda te baile, mantente alejado.

¿Una chica semidesnuda? ¿a qué viene eso?, será que…

Moose: Violeta acaso tu anoche….

Denis: "No sé de qué estás hablando" contesta mientras se aleja sonriente.

No puede ser ella ¿o sí? Si ese fuera el caso Camille estará furiosa, pero ¿cómo se me haría conocida? si tampoco es que prestara especial atención a su manera de bailar…..ya no sé si será buena idea contarle a Cam lo sicedido.

 _-¿Habrá sudo Denis la chica de su despedido de soltero? Podría ser, ustedes que piensan?-_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola he vuelto! Gracias por la comprensión y por esperar, me tarde más de lo que pensaba en regresar ya que tuve algunos problemas para lograr echar a andar mi imaginación, creo seriamente que se fue de vacacionesen mi época de evaluaciones, de cualquier manera ya volvió así que disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

P.D.: Estaré actualizando cada dos días y de vez en cuando dejando solo un día de por medio.

 **Capitulo 20: Luna de miel**

Capitán: Queridos pasajeros, favor de abrochen sus cinturones, estamos a poco tiempo de aterrizar.

Moose:

Me despierto al escuchar esas palabras, miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con Camille durmiendo tranquilamente en mi pecho, no puedo evitar sonrío ante la vista, su rostro parece el de un ángel que con solo verla me llena de tanta tranquilidad. En estos momentos nos dirigimos a nuestra luna de miel en la isla Santorini de Grecia, es el mejor lugar que mis padres pudieron haber escogido ya que ambos amamos la playa y aun mas las de Grecia, recuerdo como Cam y yo cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes veíamos fotos en la televisión y soñábamos con que algún día iríamos a bañarnos en una de esas espectaculares playas, no puedo creer que se está haciendo realidad.

Camille: "Mmm...¿Moose?" abre esos ojitos dormilones.

Moose: "¿Qué necesita señora Alexander?" pregunto con cariño.

Camille: "Por ahora saber si ya llegamos señor Alexander" sonríe tiernamente aun soñolienta.

Moose: Son las 11:30 am, calculo que llegaremos al hotel perfecto para el almuerzo.

Camille: Que bien porque me muero de hambre.

Moose: "Oh ya estamos aterrizando" comento mientras comienzan algunas turbulencias de aterrizaje.

Después de llegar a tierra tomamos un ferri que nos lleva hasta la isla, en el trayecto apreciamos una vista espectacular, el agua se ve tan cristalina y pura, me muero por darme un chapuzón y de acuerdo a como le brillan los ojos a Cam apuesto que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

Camille:

Llegamos al hotel, confirmamos nuestra reservación y subimos a nuestra habitación; aun no puedo creer que mamá recordara que Moose y yo siempre quisimos venir aquí, con razón lo guardaron en secreto hasta ahora. Entramos y nos encontramos con una habitación bellísima, a pesar que todas las paredes que hemos visto hasta ahora son blancas con un estilo característica de Grecia por dentro de la habitación se pueden ver arreglos de madera tanto en las paredes como en el piso, hay una cama matrimonial perfecta para estas noches, un jacuzzi en el interior que al menos a mi me parece una bañero pero no se que sepa de jacuzzis griegos tampoco y además de tener todo lo normal de una habitación hay una terraza; creo que daré un vistazo, camino hacia ella e inmediatamente me encuentro con la brisa marina que por cierto en muy refrescante, en especial por haber estado tanto tiempo dentro de un avión. Me acerco a la baranda para apreciar mejor la vista espectacular que hay tanto de las bellas calles de Grecia como de ella agua que me hace querer ir enseguida a la playa, mientras observo Moose me envuelve en sus brazos desde atrás.

Camille: "Este lugar es hermoso" comento aun entre sus brazos cálidos.

Moose: "No tanto como tú" asegura con una sonrisa orgulloso de su afirmación.

Camille: Mmm no se si creerle señor Alexander ese truco es muy viejo.

Moose: Oye dame un poco de crédito cuando se me ocurren cosas bonitas que decirte.

Camille: "Jajaja ok, aquí está tu crédito" digo antes de besar sus suaves labios.

Labios que no tardan nada en corresponderme profundizando el beso mientras rodea mi cintura con más fuerza y me acerca a él sin dejar ni un milímetro de especio que nos separe; despertando en mi un deseo de algo mas, quiero sentirlo cerca, desde nuestra platica durante la fiesta su mente a estado un poco distraída, no sé si es por lo que paso hace tanto o lo que sea pero yo quiero hacerle saber que lo amo, que soy suya tanto como él es mío.

Camille: "Quiero hacerlo ahora" espere….¿dije eso en voz alta? creo que no puedo resistirme después de todo.

Puedo sentir como sonríe en mis labios y me levanta llevándome tipo nupcial en sus fuertes brazos sin separa nuestros labios que parecen más encendidos que de costumbre, me coloca suavemente en la cama apartando unas batas que habían en las sabanas; me encanta como siempre es cariñoso sin importar cuanto tenga que controlarse par a no rasgar mi vestido y dejarme solamente en ropa interior o aun mas sin nada. Nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que un muy inoportuno quien quiera que sea toca puerta, Moose se levanta a regaña dientes de encima mío y se dirige hasta la puerta para ver quién es y deshacerse de él o ella.

Moose: "¿Si?" pregunta un poco impaciente al abrir la puerta.

Camarera: "Disculpe señor no quince interrumpir" dice haciéndole una señal para que limpie sus labios.

No puedo imaginarme lo rojos que deben de estar por los besos y mi labial.

Moose: "Amm…. ¿qué necesitaba?" pregunta limpiandose los labios.

Camarera: Viene a preguntar si comerían en la terraza o en el restaurante y de paso dejarles el menú de hoy si deciden comer aquí.

Ahora que recuerdo estaba muriéndome de hambre.

Camille: Cielo me gustaría comer aquí.

Moose: "Comeremos aquí, gracias" dice en dirección a la camarera.

Camarera: "Entonces aquí tiene el menú, en la parte de abajo dice el numero que debe de marcar para ordenar su comida" entrega el menú y se retira.

Moose cierra la puerta y camina en mi dirección.

Camille: "Lo siento amor pero muero de hambre" me excuso algo avergonzada, estábamos en un buen momento pero el hambre no creo que me deje continuar donde lo dejamos.

Moose: No te preocupes, aun me queda fuerza de voluntad para esperar hasta la noche, porque me imaginó que después iremos a nadar ¿no?.

Asiento en respuesta, después de todo ese ha sido nuestro sueño desde hace años, bañarnos en estas grandiosas playas.

Camille: "Te prometo que lo compensaré esta noche" me acerco a él mientras pongo mis manos en su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo otra vez "pero ahora ¿podríamos ver el menú?"

Moose: "Está bien" deja salir una risita, no es para nada normal que yo sea la hambrienta.

Revisamos en menú y ordenamos la comida que no tarda mucho en llegar, comemos en la terraza y después nos cambiamos para ir a la playa.

Moose: La brisa del mar es grandiosa ¿no crees?

Camille: "Si, lo es" extiendo mis brazos para sentir mejor el viento.

Moose:

Como casi inmediatamente después de comer vinimos a nadar, estamos dando un paseo en lo que pasa una hora, como ya saben no se debe nadar hasta una hora después de comer, se que parece algo que solo le dicen los padres a sus hijos pequeños pero después que casi me ahogo en una excursión a un bañario por no respetar esta dorada regla, me di cuenta que esas reglas existen por una razón más haya que impedir que tu pequeño se convierta en una pasa por querer permanecer en el agua por horas.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una choza donde están los vestidores y a un costado de esta hay unas duchas de exterior que no están al aire libre, dándole intimidad a quien se bañe dentro de ella, eso me da una buena idea para cuando debamos limpiarnos la arena.

Camille: ¿Moose en qué piensas? sonríes como si estuvieras planeando una travesura.

Moose: No es nada, vamos a cambiarnos.

Me observa con su mirada de "no sé si confiar en ti" y luego una de "te sacare la verdad más tarde" para terminar contestando…

Camille: "Ok"

Vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño y como siempre mi sexy chica luce increíbles usando en su traje de baño gris y una camisa blanca que acaba de robarme hace una hora, no sé porque le gusta tanto usar mi ropa ¿acaso le gusta presumir que ella luce mejor en ella que en mi? no sé, pero me encanta que lo haga.

Jugamos con el agua o más bien tenemos una guerra de agua ¿Cómo puede lanzarme agua tan rápido? Me cuesta reaccionar pero se de algo que no falla, la levanto tomándola por las piernas y luego la lazo a una zona más profunda para que no se golpee contra la arena y la ataco nuevamente cuando sale a la superficie enrollando mis brazos en su delgado cuerpo y me dejo caer en el agua; Cam se levanta riendo y yo la observo desde abajo, es hermoso como brilla su piel mojada con los rayos del sol, parece un diamante y su sonrisa perlas, esperen….¿yo dije todo eso? No sé de donde salió, supongo que Grecia tiene ese efecto en mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿está bien que nos divirtamos así sin que ella sepa lo que paso en mi despedida de soltero? y ¿Cuál podría ser el momento adecuado para decírselo?.

Camille: "¡Moooooose!" grita sacándome de mis pensamientos

Moose: ¿Si?

Camille: Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato ¿en qué piensas?

Moose: "En ti" prácticamente es verdad

Camille: Señor Alexander no creerá que esa es una excusa suficiente o sí?

Moose: "No sé, dígame us-" no soy capaz de terminar mi frase ya que Cam se lanza a mis brazos tirándome nuevamente al agua.

Camille:

Después de jugar en el agua por lo que parecen horas, nos dirigimos a las duchas para quitarnos la arena, Moose parece un oso cuyo pelaje es arena y por favor no me pregunten no sé cómo ocurrió pero si se que le llevará un buen rato quitárselo todo. Entro en la primera ducha que logro visualizar, me quito la camisa y estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo con la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño pero siento una respiración en mi cuello que me hace gritar del susto, aunque no soy capaz de gritar tanto ya que un oso lleno de arena me cubre la boca.

Camille: "¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestiono en un grito-susurro

Moose: sssh nos van a escuchar

Camille: Ya lo sé por eso estoy susurrando.

Moose: A mí me pareció más un grito-susurro

Camille: Como sea ¿qué haces aquí? si nos encuentran nos regañaran y pensaran que estábamos haciendo cosas sucias aquí.

Moose: "Ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea hacer esas cosas" dice mientras enmarca una ceja y sonríe jugetonamente.

Camille: ¿Qué paso con tu fuerza de voluntad? ¿se acabo?

Moose: "Si" me acorrala contra la pared y me besa.

Camille: "¡Moose! Estas lleno de arena" hasta creo que probé un poco de ella cuando se lanzo a besarme.

Moose: "Lo siento no pude controlarme, pero al menos déjame ducharme contigo" hago una expresión como si me lo pensara y el agrega "además necesitare ayuda para quitarme toda esta arena"

Camille: "Ok, pero con-" no soy capaz de terminar por el agua fría que cae sobre mi cabeza.

Moose: Ya sé que dirás y acepto pero aun así pienso tocarte un poco.

Con esas palabras terminamos bañándonos juntos en esa angosta ducha, besándonos, con algunas caricias pero sin llegar más allá porque rayo estamos en un lugar público.

En este momento parecemos dos adolescentes besándonos en cada rincón de camino a nuestra habitación después de cenar, creo que lo que paso en la ducha realmente nos encendió porque ahora aunque estamos apurados por llegar no podemos dejar de besarnos cada vez que no hay monos en la costa.

Por fin somos capaces de abrir la puerta, Moose me levanta y yo enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, termina de cerrar dándole un empujoncito a la puerta con su pie y avanza adentro de la habitación; me sienta en el borde del jacuzzi y comienza a besar mi cuello mientras levanta poco a poco mi vestido y yo trato de sacarle la camisa que lleva puesta pero Moose se detiene en seco.

Camille: ¿Moose pasa algo?

Moose: "Si, de hecho hay algo que no te he dicho" pronuncia esas palabras con pesar

Camille: "Ok….¿de qué se trata?" pregunto confusa y preocupada.

Moose: De algo que probablemente haga que no hagamos el amor esta noche pero tengo que decirte esto.

Camille: Estas asustándome dime de una vez.

Moose:

Robert Alexander III enserio que eres un genio diciendo todo esto justo antes de una noche de pasión ¿no podías encontrar un mejor momento?, la vocecita en mi cabeza me reprende pero si, no pude encontrar otro momento, me la pase esperando el momento adecuado que nunca llego y yo no puedo seguir guardando este secreto, es ahora o nunca.

Moose: En mi despedida de soltero los chicos me encerraron en una habitación con una chica semidesnuda pero me mantuve lejos de ella y te juro que no tenía idea de que eso sucedería.

Camille: "Andie no me dijo nada eso" dice casi en un susurro

Moose: Ellos esperaron el momento justo en el que ella salió a tomar una llamada para llevarme ahí y….. hay algo más.

Camille: ¡¿Más?!

Moose: Creo que esa chica era Denis.

Camille: ¿La Denis que se la pasaba acosándote?

Moose: Si la vi en la fiesta, mientras lanzabas el ramo ella se acerco a mí y me dijo que me felicitaba entre otras cosas pero lo que me llamo la atención fue lo que dijo al final.

Camille: ¿Qué fue?

Moose: Sus palabras fueron; _Oh por cierto algo que siempre admire de ti es tu fidelidad, siempre has tenido ojos solo para ella, continua así, aunque una chica semidesnuda te baile, mantente alejado._ Y cuando le pregunte a que se refería solo se marcho mientras reía.

Camille: "Esa-" se detiene antes de decir una grosería "No te preocupes entiendo, ahora ¿podríamos continuar donde nos quedamos?" tira de la camisa que no logro quitarme hace un rato y me besa.

Moose: "Espera Cam" la detengo un momento, no puedo creer que sea lo único que tenga para decir "¿Solo dirás eso?"

Camille: Sip.

Moose: Tiene que ser una broma.

Camille: Tal vez.

Moose: ¿A qué te refieres?

Camille: "Mira no tengo razones para enojarme, se que tú me amas, no le tocaste ni un cabello a esa bailarina, Denis está loca como siempre y que tengo una sorpresa así que ya vuelvo" con esa palabras se marcha al baño.

¿Qué rayos pasa? no entiendo nada en lo absoluto pero supongo que lo averiguare dentro de poco, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme en la cama con mi camisa a medio camino y esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos finalmente termina la espera, la puerta del baño se abre apareciendo una sensual Camille tan desconocida como conocida para mí, vistiendo ropa interior muy provocativa. Cam camino despacio y seductoramente en mi dirección y se sienta en mis piernas de manera que las suyas quedan a ambos lados de mi cintura.

Estamos uno frente al otro y no sé qué decir, Cam desliza su mano hasta mi barbilla y cierra mi boca susurrando en mi oído "Cierra la boca cariño, podrían entrar moscas", resulta que he pasado con la boca abierta y la cara llena de asombro desde que ella salió del baño dejándome sin habla no solo el hecho obvio sino que esa ropa interior tan seductora junto con esas curvas que me volvían loco, ya la había visto antes en la chica de mi despedida de soltero. Cuando por fin logro reaccionar mientras Cam besaba mi cuello…

Moose: "¿Cam eras tú esa chica?" pregunto aun sin poder creerlo.

Voltea a ver con una sonrisa juguetona para luego contestar….

Camille: "Claro o creíste que dejaría que alguien más le bailara a mi Moose de esa manera?"

Sonrió ante su respuesta pero al mismo tiempo estoy un poco enojado porque en serio que estuve muy preocupado y rayos ¿cómo no me di cuenta?.

Moose: Cam tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve por tu reacción.

Camille: "Lo siento mucho esa no fue mi intensión" hace una carita de cachorrito y no se vale esa es mi táctica.

Pero cómo puedo enójame con esa carita

Moose: "Con razón esas curvas me parecieron tan conocidas" susurro en su oído antes de comenzar a besarla con fuerza.

Camille me responde con igual pasión hasta que interrumpe el beso ¿por qué será que tenemos tantas interrupciones tanto de extraños como de nosotros mismos?.

Camille: "Ahora que lo recuerdo esa vez no me dejaste hacer el baile adecuadamente, debería hacerlo otra vez?" dice seductoramente mientras se levanta.

Moose: "Hazlo esta vez prometo portarme bien" respondo en su mismo tono junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El resto de la noche fue acompañado de bailes de mi querida Señora Alexander y muchas muestras de amor.

 _-Así termina el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer y hasta pronto-_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, espero que todas y todos se hayan dado cuenta que quite el "aviso importante" para subir el capitulo 20 y si no se dieron cuenta pues revísenlo antes de seguir leyendo este. Gracias nuevamente por tenerme paciencia y seguir leyendo :3, las quiero y que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

P.D.1.: En el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner esto "(Imágenes :3)"

P.D.2: Hola Karime gracias por leer, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :3. No te preocupes el accidente no será tan tan grave y con respecto a lo otro, lo siento pero todavía falta que pasen muchas cosas más. Espero que eso no te desanime, tengo todavía muchos capítulos geniales planeados y cuando esa noticia surja será un momento hermoso te lo prometo.

(Imágenes :3)

 **Capítulo** **21: Matrimonio a distancia**

Moose:

Lo peor que pueden hacerle a una pareja recién casada es separarla, en especial después de estar tan concentrados en las vueltas que los preparativos de una boda implican como para pasar un momento a solas como se debe, además el que se hayan ido de luna de miel por una semana no es excusa y mucho menos si van a separarlos el doble de ese tiempo, así que por nada del mundo lo hagan porque esas dos personas están tristes y no podrán concentrase en repara un laboratorio como se debe.

¿Se supone que esto debería brillar tanto?, para nada, pero qué pudo salir mal si este es mi tercer intento y se supone que el tercero es la vencida ¿no?, pues parece que esos dichos están sobrevaluados aunque creo que pudo haber influido el hecho de no poder dormir bien, y eso que traje su almohada impregnada con su delicioso aroma para imaginar que está entre mis brazos, pero no funciono del todo. No sé cuando comencé a depender de mi preciosa esposa para dormir pero es así y no crean que soy... bueno no tengo idea de que pueden pensar que soy pero no lo piensen, les explicaré el porqué.

-"Amm Robert ¿podrías ayudarme aquí un momento?", mi compañera de trabajo Valentina logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Moose: "Oh claro, voy para allá" me muestra el problema y yo comienzo a hace mi magia.

Por alguna razón me es fácil repara las cosas de otros, caso contrario con las que me corresponden a mí.

Valentina: Wow Robert eres sorprendente, lo haces muy rápido y perfectamente.

Moose: "MmHmm" es lo único que logro contesta.

Realmente no soy bueno en recibir halagos, bueno sobre algo que no sea baile claro esta; supongo que es porque el señor McGowen se dedica más a gruñir que a felicitar a sus empleados por su trabajo.

Valentina: "Sabes yo siempre he admirado mucho tu trabajo" le tiembla la voz al decirlo ¿tendrá gripe o algo?.

Moose: "Tú también lo haces muy bien" le brindo una sonrisa.

Valentina: "Oh gracias" por alguna razón parece sonrojarse "Ammm estaba pensando si después del trabajo podríamos ir a tomar algo, claro si tu quieres".

Moose: "Toma ya está y lo lamento pero no puedo" le entrego lo que me pidió arreglar y me marcho a hacer mi cuarto intento.

Como les decía, parece que nuestro show es tan popular que una señora Sharon pidió a la gente de The Vortex que mandara algunos de nosotros a dar clases por una semana a uno de sus estudios de baile en Seattel...

Jorge: Moose ¿te diste cuenta de que Valentina acaba de invitarte a salir?

Moose: ¿Cuando?

Jorge: Hace un momento cuando la ayudabas.

Moose: No, te equivocas era solo como colegas.

Jorge: Oye al menos date cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Moose: ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Jorge: En serio que eres despistado, ella está enamorada de ti y tú la rechazaste fríamente.

Moose: No creo que lo este, pero de cualquier manera sabes que estoy felizmente casado con Camille.

Jorge: Lo sé pero ella no, comenzó a trabajar poco antes que te fueras a las Vegas y no conoce a Camille así que al menos recházala amablemente.

Moose: Tienes razón, creo que fui insensible.

Jorge: Si y mucho.

Moose: Ok tranquilo, hablare con ella más tarde.

Jorge: "Muy bien, adiós" se despide con un movimiento de mano

Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, bueno de cualquier manera será mejor rechazarla rápido para que se haga falsas esperanzas y termine lastimada. ¿Donde tengo la cabeza? de hecho la respuesta es muy fácil en Camille; eso me recuerda que nunca termine de contarles, después de regresar de nuestra increíble luna de miel AJ nos informo que cuatro de nosotros iríamos a Seattel a dar clases de baile por una semana y que los elegidos eran Vladd, Violet, Camille y yo; pero para mi desgracia tuve una llamada del señor McGowen diciendo que debido a una tormenta de nieve se dañaron algunas cosas en el laboratorio y necesitaba a todos los ingenieros para arreglarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso estamos a poco de navidad, pero siguiendo con lo anterior Mosnter tuvo que ir en mi lugar a pesar de que Chadd hizo un berrinche tremendo para acompañar a Violet; Y de esa manera fue que comenzó nuestro matrimonio a distancias, mi querida esposa yendo a Seattel y yo a Los Ángeles. Al principio mantenía la esperanza de terminar rápido y alcanzarlos pero mis esperanzas desaparecieron cuando me di cuenta de la gravedad de los daños que no lograríamos arreglar hasta dentro de poco más de una semana.

Los primeros días nos masajeábamos en los tiempos libres, videollamadas antes de dormir y yo me acurrucaba con su almohada logrando conciliar el sueño; Cam planeaba venir de visita cuando acabara las clases y yo esperaba con ansias que eso sucediera, pero todo cambio cuando me llamo diciéndome que la señora Sharon estaba tan complacida con sus clases que les pidió quedarse otra semana y por mi parte hubo un accidente que retraso el trabajo. En resumen llevamos una semana con dos días separados y falta otra más.

Es muy injusto, me muero por abrazarla, besarla, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos mientras vemos alguna película y dormimos, la extraño tanto que incluso hoy al despertar la imagine a mi lado en la cama luciendo hermosa como siempre regalándome esa sonrisa brillante que ilumina su cara, esos ojitos marrones que me invitan a perderme en ello, su precioso cabello color chocolate aunque ella prefiere decir que es castaño claro, esas delicadas manos que acarician mi mejilla y me tienta a quedarme a su lado pero solo fuera mi imaginación jugándome una jugada agridulce.

Camille:

Hago unos movimientos de cadera, combos con mis manos mientras muevo mis pies, flow lateral y finalizo con un par de piruetas.

Camille: Muy bien chicos lo hicieron genial.

Douglas: Por supuesto, tenemos a la mejor maestra del mundo.

Nina: Eh que está casada

Douglas: Ya lo sé, ¿acaso no puedo hacerle un cumplido?

Nina: Claro pero trata de no mirarla tanto o parecerás un acosador.

Douglas: O-oye y-yo ¡yo no lo hago!.

Camille: Ya basta Nina, Douglas no te preocupes y ya todos salgan a su receso.

Clase: Siiii

Todos se marchan dejándome sola o al menos hasta que aparece Violet.

Violet: Hola Cam, ¿Nina sigue molestando a Douglas contigo?

Camille: "Si, eso parece" suspiro resignada

Violet: "¿No es muy joven para ti? Tiene apenas 16 años" arquea una ceja mientras sonríe.

Camille: "Ja ja muy graciosa" contesto ante su mal chiste.

Violet: "Ya lo sé" asegura orgullosa de sí misma, "de cualquier manera vine a pedirte un pequeño favor.

Camille: Claro dime

Violet: Podrias cubrirme en la siguiente clase, Chadd vino a hacer una visita rápida y ya sabes quiero pasar un rato a solas con él.

Camille: "Claro no hay problema" sonrió dándole a conocer que yo me encargo de todo.

Últimamente Violet y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigas, supongo que ser las únicas chicas de LMNTRIX aquí ha influido bastante, de cualquier manera estoy feliz con el resultado. Pero a decir verdad en estos momentos me encuentro celosa de ella, yo también quisiera tener a Moose esperándome afuera para comer, charlar o solo mirarnos, cualquier cosas, lo extraño mucho y verlo atreves de una pantalla dejo de ser suficiente hace unos días pero al menos es algo ¿no?.

Violet: "Tierra llamando a Cam" dice mientras mueve sus manos de un lado a otro para llamar mi atención.

Camille: Lo siento ¿qué decías?

Violet: Ya que Chadd vendrá a la hora de la siguiente clase, que fuéramos por Vladd y Monster para comer.

Camille: Oh Claro, vamos.

Violet: ¿Otra vez en el planeta Moose?

Camille: Tu sabes que si, así que como tú a veces te vas al planeta Chadd

Violet: Touché amiga

Tomo mis cosas y me marcho junto a Violet por los chicos para comer.

Moose:

Por fin es hora de comer, aprovechare para llamar a Cam…

Jorge: Robert ¿comes con nosotros?

Moose: "Pues…." No sé que responder porque sinceramente prefiero llamar a Cam en estos momentos pero creo que interrumpiría su comida "Si, vamos".

Termino aceptando a su invitación y nos marchamos a nuestro lugar favorito, la razón, sirven una buena lasaña que ordeno en cuanto el mesero pregunta a cada uno qué queremos comer. Charlamos mientras esperamos nuestra comida que no tarda mucho en aparecer, llevo un bocado de deliciosa comida a mi boca cuando escucho mi tono de mensaje, agarro mi celular esperando que sea Cam y sonriendo ampliamente al verificarlo.

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Hola señor Garfiul, ¿disfrutando de su lasaña?"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Hola bebé, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy comiendo lasaña?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Porque es lo único que ordenas cuando vas a comer con Jorge y los demás"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _¿Cómo sabes que estoy comiendo con ellos?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Siempre me llamas un poco antes de comer y no lo hiciste, lo que significa que fuiste a comer con ellos"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Si, lo siento por eso pero tuve que rechazar a una colega que resulta estar enamorada de mi."_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _No hay problema. ¿Qué colega?"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Estas celosa :3"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Claro que no, ya la rechazaste :p"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Cierto :o ,espera un momento voy hablar con ella otra vez"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _¡Robert Alexander III!"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Jajaja tranquila solo bromeaba, sabes que te amo solo a ti bebé :3 :* 3 "_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Pues no me hace gracia ese tipo de bromas cuando estamos tan lejos :( "_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _A mí me gusta hacerlas porque así se que ningún otro hombre a robado tu corazón en mi ausencia :D ;)"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _¿Quien dice que ninguno lo ha hecho?"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Camille Alexander"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Es muy guapo y se la pasa observándome durante toda la clase"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _¿Esta en tu clase?"_

¿Por qué rayos no sé cómo poner una carita enojada? En estos momentos sería muy útil

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Sip :3"_

¿Un chico en su clase?, necesito escribirle a Vladd.

De: Moose

Para: Vladd

" _Vladd ¿Qué tal amigo?"_

De: Vladd

Para: Moose

" _Hola, bien ¿y tú?"_

De: Moose

Para: Vladd

" _Bien, mira….quería hacerte una pregunta"_

Espere cinco minutos y en lugar de recibir una respuesta de Vladd, recibí una de Violet.

De: Violet

Para: Moose

" _Su nombre es Douglas y esta coladito por Cam"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Así que Douglas ¿eh?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _¿Era necesario preguntarle a Vladd y a Violet para saberlo?"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _¿Cómo supiste?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Estoy comiendo con ellos, genio"_

 _P.D.: Con Monster también, por si acasos ;)"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Ok, me atrapaste pero ¿quién es ese tal Douglas?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Tranquilo solo uno de mis estudiantes"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _¿Segura que solo eso?"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Si, tiene 16 años, es verdaderamente una lástima :( "_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _¡Camille! No me hace gracias"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Jajaja lo siento pero a mí me gusta hacer este tipo de bromas porque así se que ninguna otra mujer_ _a robado tu corazón en mi ausencia ;) :* "_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Ok, creo que eso me lo merecía un poco"_

Pongo otro bocado de lasaña en mi boca esperando una respuesta que no tarda en llagar pero no de Cam sino que de Violet.

De: Violet

Para: Moose

" _Oye no crees que ya chatearon suficiente, desde hace rato que esta así"_

Violet Adjuntó una foto, la abro y me encuentra Camille totalmente ida en el celular

De: Moose

Para: Violet

" _Lo siento pero es culpa de la señora Sharon por separarnos"_

De: Violet

Para: Moose

" _No son los únicos a quienes separó mandándonos aquí, ya déjala comer en paz"_

Creo que tiene razón, después de todo ella está bailando y necesita comer bien para tener energías.

De: Moose

Para: Violet

" _Tienes razón, solo me despediré"_

De: Violet

Para: Moose

" _Buen chico :D"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _¿Te regañaron?"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Si :( pero tiene razón, tienes que comer"_

De: Mí querida esposa Camille

Para: Moose

" _Ok, tu también comer bien, nos llamamos en la noche Te Amo :* :3"_

De: Moose

Para: Mi querida esposa Camille

" _Claro, te llago en cuanto llegue a la casa de mis abuelos, Te Amo :* :* :3"_

Jorge: ¿A quién le mandas tantas caritas dando besitos?

Moose: "Obviamente a mi esposa" respondo de lo más natural "Terminemos de comer que el trabajo no se hará solo" anuncio para todos.

Jorge: "Pero si tu eres el único que falta" hace un movimiento con su mano derecha que me hace ver a todos sin su plato.

Rayos es verdad, estuve tan ocupado haciendo bocado, mensaje, bocado, mensaje; que apenas llevo la mitad de mi lasaña, será mejor que me apresure.

 _\- Se que es triste verlos separados en especial después de pasar una luna de miel tan linda y si lo sé no vimos mucho de cómo la está pasando Camille sin Moose pero lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. No escribí mucho sobre ella en este porque en un principio planeaba hacer uno solo de este en el cual al principio el narra más de la historia y después es ella la que esta la mayor parte del tiempo pero mientras terminaba de escribir este me di cuenta que ya llevaba 9 páginas en Word y que sería mejor dejar esta hasta aquí._

 _P.D.3: Queria poner los mensajes de Moose al lado derecho para que se viera como todos lo vemos en un celular y de hecho lo hice en Word pero aqui no lo guardo, lo hice uno por uno editando el archivo que subi y cuando lo guarde quedo igual :( nisiquiera me dejo dar especios entre los mensajes, lo siento mucho no pude :'( y si saben algun truco para lograrlo por favor haganmelo saber, seria de mucha ayuda._

 _Despues de esa larga explicación solo que queda invitarlos a comentar y despedirme, así que no se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto-_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, he tenido algunos problemas para conectarme a internet por lo que no he podido actualizar, pero ya está resuelto así que disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 22: Cita virtual**

Camille:

Violet: Gracias por cubrirme.

Camille: No hay problema, mejor Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?.

Violet: "¡Fue genial! pacíamos agarrados de las manos lo cual me parece algo cursi pero no lo he había visto más de una semana así que no me importó, compartimos un helado y platicamos un montón y entre ha pulido sus pasos y me ha extraño, me contó que algunos piratas fueron a apoyarlos para un Show enorme que planean hace".

Camille: ¡Eso es grandioso!

Violet: Si lo es y te aviso desde ya que te debo una por eso.

Camille: Mmmm... podrías darme más helado de mango y asunto resuelto.

Extiendo mi brazo para entregarle mi taza vacía, la toma y se dirige al mini refrigerador para luego entregármela otra vez llena de helado, el cual recibo muy contenta ya que es una de las pocas cosas que me ayudan cuando extraño a cierta bola de rizos.

Camille: "Gracias" pronuncio mi agradecimiento mientras recibo mi helado y continuo "me alegro mucho por ti, debió ser muy lindo verlo después de estar tanto tiempo separados".

Violet: Lo fue y lo siento mucho estoy hablándote de Chadd cuando tu extrañas a Moose.

Camille: Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco celosa, pero el que me hayas dado helado ayuda mucho.

Violet: No te creí amante del helado, en especial de mango, creía que yo era la única a quien le gustaba.

Camille: "Veras...cuando era pequeña mí mamá, mi verdadera mamá siempre me daba helado de mango cuando me sentía triste, desde entonces comerlo me ha ayudado a lidiar con la tristeza, perdidas y el extrañar a alguien; me hace recordar esos momentos felices que pasaba con mamá, ella siempre lograba iluminar un día oscuro, así que si soy una amante del helado" apenas termino de decir eso Violet me abraza fuertemente.

Violet: Lo siento, te hice recordar algo triste.

Camille: "No te preocupes estoy bien, porque como te dije es un recuerdo feliz" sonrió ampliamente como siempre que recuerdo a mamá.

Violet: Tu madre debe de estar muy orgullosa, eres una mujer grandiosa con una vida espectacular y con un Moose que te ama.

Camille: "Gracias" sonríe cálidamente para mi "y hablando del rey de Roma ya casi es hora que me llame así que mejor me voy a mi cuarto" digo mientras me levando y voy en dirección a la puerta "Oh y por cierto te daré esto más tarde o mañana, adiós" señalo la taza mientras salgo.

Violet: Ok, adiós.

Sin lugar a duda viajar aquí nos unió mas, pude ver lados dulces de Violet que no conocía y ella vio lo desastrosa que puedo ser a veces cuando extraño mucho a mi chico. El sonido de llamada entrante (videollamada) junto con la foto de Moose en mi celular logra interrumpir mis pensamientos.

Camille: "Hola amor" contesto mientras termino de cerrar la puerta y camino a acomodarme en el sofá.

Moose: "Hola preciosa ¿acabas de llegar también?" me encuentro con un Moose sonriente del otro lado de la pantalla.

Camille: "No, ¿crees que andaría en la calle con bata?" nos reímos ante la idea "Solo fui a saludar a mi vecino que por cierto es muy atractivo.

Moose: ¿Vecino?

Camille: "Si, conseguí helado con mis encantos, mira" muevo el celular en dirección a mis regazo donde tengo mi helado a la mitad.

Moose: "Mmm helado de mango... no será que tu vecino tienes algunos cabellos morados y usa mucho labial?" a veces parece todo un Sherlock Holmes aunque después de todo Violet y yo somos las únicas a las que nos gusta ese sabor.

Camille: Exacto, ¿lo conoces?

Moose: Si, baila increíble, mándale mis saludos.

Camille: Ok le diré cuando le devuelva la taza.

Moose: Cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Camille: Ya sabes lo de siempre, baile, comida, baile otra vez y extrañarte tanto que mis pies me llevaron a conseguir helado. ¿Qué tal tu día?.

Moose: Con mi día todo mal, las cosas que tenemos que repara son muy complicadas tanto que no sé cuándo podremos terminar y pues…. me la he pasado pensando en ti todo el tiempo, aunque ahora que lo pienso no estuvo tan mas después de todo.

Camille: Sabes yo creo que deberían de convencer al señor MacGowen para que contrate a alguien que repare todo, porque siendo honestos los puso a ustedes para ahorrar dinero en la reparación.

Moose: Yo no sé de que se preocupa si tiene casi todo con aseguradoras y no sé que mas, pero ya dejando eso de lado tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Camille: "¿Qué clase de propuesta?" pregunto curiosa.

Moose: "¿Quieres tener una cita virtual conmigo?" suelta muy animado.

Camille: "Ok…. Pero ¿Cómo?" digo confusa.

Moose: Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un restaurante o al parque, claro cada quien donde está y tener una videollamada ahí, sería como si estuviéramos juntos.

Camille: "Suena genial, acepto" respondo sin dudar, me hace feliz que tengamos una cita.

Moose: Estupendo ahora solo decidamos donde.

Camille: Mmm…. por un lado hace frio como para ir a un parque pero tener una cita con mi celular en un restaurante no suena muy atractivo tampoco, creo que prefiero el parque.

Moose: Esta decidido, mañana tendremos una cita en el parque.

Después bailar todo el día y pasar como dos horas hablando con Moose me siento realmente agotada pero a la vez emocionada, ¡mañana tendré una cita con Moose!. _Ok es genial pero es ahora a dormir. Cre_ o que la vocecita en mi cabeza tiene razón, debía ir a dormir, busco en mi guardarropas hasta que encuentro una de las camisas que le robe a Moose antes de venir, el robo mi almohada y yo varias de sus camisas; rayos ¿cuándo nos volvimos tan dependientes el uno del otro? Supongo que lo que dice sobre que una pareja al casarse se vuelven uno solo es muy cierto.

Paso la camisa por mis hombros para luego abotonarla, me encanta sus camisas porque de esa manera siento como si estuviera rodeándome con sus brazos todo el tiempo, estas camisas vuelen a él y se sienten como él, ¿eso sera físicamente posible? No lo sé pero lo extraño tanto que a mí me parece que sí. Dejando los pensamientos de mi posible locura a un lado, me acuesto en mi cama caliente, me enrollo con mi cobija hasta parecer un burrito (este truco es un clásico de Moose para mantenerte calentito durante la noche) y cierro mis ojos esperando con ansias que mañana llegue pronto.

Camille: ¡Vamos una vez más!

Clase: Noooo

Camille: Sera la última, lo prometo.

Nina: Eso dijiste hace 15 minutos, estamos cansados.

Rosa: "Si, sabemos que estas muy feliz por tu cita pero danos un respiro por favor" suplica jadeando.

Clase: Siii por favor.

¿Ahora una súplica grupal?, bueno creo que tal vez fui un poco dura hoy.

Camille: Esta bien, ya pueden irse.

Clase: "¡Yay!" para estar tan cansados saltan de felicidad ante la noticia.

Parpadeo dos veces y me encuentro sola en medio de de la sala de ensayo o no tan sola.

Monster: Según como los veo correr para salir, dedusco que hoy estuviste muy enérgica.

Camille: "Tal vez... tan solo un poquito" trato de hace énfasis en ello usando mi pulgar y dedo índice.

Monster: "Ahh el amor, el amor" deja salir un suspiro dramático para luego continuar "Por cosas así es que estoy feliz de estar soltero".

Camille: No por mucho si Carina acepta tu invitación a cenar.

Monster: Si pero primero tengo que tener valor de…..espera ¿Cómo sabes que estoy interesado en Carina?

Camille: ¿Tu como sabes que estoy así por Moose?

Monster: Es fácil, te brillan los ojos y vas por los pasillos tarareando una canción. Ahora contesta mi pregunta.

Camille: Rayos soy como un libro abierto.

Monster: "Cam" usa un tono de suplica.

Camille: Ok te lo diré, tu pasas observándola todo el tiempo, haciendo pasos increíbles para impresionarla cada vez que está cerca y pareces flotar en una nube cada vez que está dentro de tu campo visual.

Monster: "¿Soy tan obvio?" usa su tono dramático otra vez

Camille: Sip, pero en mi opinión ella también está interesada así que ármate de valor e invítala a salir de una vez por todas.

Monster: "¿En serio lo crees?" pregunta muy emocionado, yo asiento en respuesta y el literalmente salta de felicidad "Tienes razón iré ahora mismo" para en seco de saltar, wow tiene una mirada decidida y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Bueno Romeo fue a buscar a su Julieta y yo a mi mi príncipe rizado.

Me arregle lo más que pude, aunque no puede hace mucho ya que hace tanto frio que no pode usar la falda que quería pero de todas maneras no es como si me viera de cuerpo completo. Camino por los verdes caminos de Kerry Park hasta que me encuentro con un cartel que dice Kerry Park Viewpoint, creo que este lugar es perfecto, es tranquilo, no hay mucha gente y desde aquí se tiene una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad y la Space Needle.

Tomo asiento en el banco más cercano y espero su llamada, mientras lo hago observo la gran ciudad de Seattel y a mi alrededor donde solo hay una pareja de ancianos además de mi, ciertamente está muy tranquilo; algo vibra en mi bolsillo, espero que sea Moose pero es un número bloqueado.

Camille: ¿Hola?

\- Hola cariño soy yo.

Camille: ¿Moose? ¿Por qué me llamas de un número bloqueado?

Moose: Pues…..se me callo el celular en mi tazón de cereal esta mañana y se daño un poco, te estoy hablando del celular de un compañero de trabajo.

Camille: ¿y era necesario bloquear el número?

Moose: Parece que este celular lo usa para hablar con su hermana que esta ilegalmente en el país y es muy paranoico al respecto.

Camille: No me digas que está contigo justo ahora.

Moose: No, logre convencerlo de dejármelo por unas horas.

Camille: "Y aun así lo bloqueaste".

Sino esta observándole, ¿por qué bloquearlo?

Moose: El era muy insistente al respecto y me dijo tenebrosamente que si no lo hacía, el se daría cuenta de todas formas e hizo una mirada de asesino ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Además eres muy joven para quedar viuda ¿no crees?.

Camille: Ok ya lo entiendo, pero ¿entonces ya no será una videollamada?

Moose: No, su cámara no sirve y no hagas un puchero porque seguro que luces muy linda y no quiero que ningún hombre del parque intente conquistarte.

Camille: "No estaba haciendo un puchero" de hecho sí pero no quiero admitirlo.

Moose: Oh vamos, amor te conozco perfectamente.

Camille: Esta bien, tal vez lo hice….. un poquito.

Moose: MmHm.

Camille: "Ok si lo hice, ¿estás contento?" puedo escucharlo reír del otro lado.

Moose: Si y mucho.

Camille: Eres de lo peor.

Moose: Cam…

Camille: ¿Qué?

Moose: Cam…

Camille: ¡¿Qué?!

Moose: ¡Te amo! Así que no te enojes ¿sí?

Como si pudiera enojarme con el por eso.

Camille: "Yo también te amo idiota" respondo con cariño.

-Diciéndole te amo a un celular, que triste ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a mí?

Me sobre salto al escucho una vos ronca detrás de mí, me volteo para sabes quién es el dueño de esa desagradable voz y me encuentro con un hombre bien vestido cayéndose de borracho.

Camille: "Creo que tendré que rechazar es invitación" respondo mientras me levanto para ir lo más lejos posible, no me gusta nada como me mira.

-"Oh vamos, ¿prefieres a tu novio celular?" se burla mientras camina detrás de mi.

"¿Cam?" puedo escuchas a Moose llamarme por el teléfono, intento responder pero ese hombre me arrebata el celular.

-"Lo siento pero ella tiene una cita conmigo" dice antes de colgar.

Trato de arrebatarle el celular pero es muy rápido y lo único que consigo es que tome fuertemente mi muñeca y tire de mí.

Camille: "Puedes quedarte con celular pero déjame ir" grito mientras trato de soltarme.

-"Creo que te prefiero a ti" frena para acercarse a mí, tanto que nuestras narices casi se tocan.

Camille: "¡MOOSE!" es lo único que se me ocurre gritar.

\- "Lo siento pero ella tiene una cita conmigo" Moose aparece de la nada soltándome de su agarre.

-"¿Eres el novio celular?" usa esa voz desagradable otra vez.

Moose: "No, de hecho soy el esposo celular, mejor márchate antes que-" ese hombre no lo deja terminar.

-"Antes que ¿qué?" lo reta mientras se tambalea de tan borracho que esta.

Moose: "¿Quieres venir y averiguarlo?" se acerca a él con intenciones de golpearlo pero aparece dos hombre que se ponen en medio protegiendo al tipo desagradable.

-"Lo sentimos mucho" dice sorpresivamente el tipo de la izquierda.

\- "Si, estuvimos buscándolo por una hora, esta tipo esta borracho, por favor perdonen cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho" estas ves el de la derecha.

\- "No tienen porque disculparse, mejor quítense que voy a acabar con este-" no es capaz de terminar, uno de sus amigos le golpea la cabeza y lo noquea completamente.

\- "¡Lo sentimos mucho por las molestias!" gritan al unisonó y se marchan tan rápido como aparecieron sin déjanos decir nada.

Moose: "Vaya idiota, menos mal que vine…¡Cam! No puedo respirar" grita ahora en el suelo.

Cuando esos tipos desaparecieron mi única reacción fue saltar a sus brazos.

Camille: "Me alegra que llegaras" sollozo en su pecho.

¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? ¿es por lo ocurrido o por la emoción de verlo después de tanto tiempo? No lo sé, pero en estos momentos me siento segura estando en sus cálidos brazos.

Moose: "Ya, ya, amor tranquilízate, estoy aquí y nada malo va a pasarte" me da caricias tranquilizadoras que hacen efecto al cabo de unos segundos.

Me levanto secando las últimas lágrimas de mis mejillas y ambos tomamos asiento en la grama.

Moose: ¿Ya estas mejor? Aprieta mi mano para hacerme ver que está ahí y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Camille: ¡Es hermoso!. A pesar que llevo un tiempo en Seattel, nunca había subido.

Moose:

Nos encontramos en la Space Needle, después de lo que paso con ese tipo en el parque decidimos seguir con nuestra cita aquí y creo que fue la mejor idea que pudiéramos haber tomado, este lugar tiene una vista espectacular y es perfecto para olvidar lo malo que paso. Pero aun no puedo creer como alguien puede emborrache de esa manera e intente hacerle Dios sabe que a la primera chica linda que encuentra, tuvo suerte que llegaran sus amigos porque no me hubiera importado darle su merecido, no después de cómo miraba a Cam y ….. Ah será mejor que me tranquilice, vamos Moose hace tiempo que no ves a Camille así que disfruta este momento.

Camille: "Mira el atardecer se ve fantástico desde aquí" se ve tan tranquila y feliz que no puedo evitar relajarme.

Moose: "Y lo mejor es que lo tenemos todo para nosotros solos" muevo mis brazos para hacer ver todo el lugar que por alguna razón esta vacio.

Camille: Por cierto, aun no me has dicho que haces por aquí ¿no tenias trabajo?

Moose: Oh claro, paso que seguí tu consejo y le sugerí al señor MacGowen que contratara a alguien, al principio no se mostraba convencido pero ya sabes la habilidad de los Mooses para convencer, termine haciendo que aceptara y tome un vuela hacia aquí.

Camille: Sin duda las habilidades de los Mooses son sorprendentes, pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaría ahí?.

Moose: Cami, te conozco más que a mí mismo, simplemente lo supe y me alegro mucho de conocerte tan bien porque si no ¿Qué abría pasado?.

Camille: "Pues yo hubiera terminado echándole de mi gas pimienta" saca un pequeño bote de su bolso para mostrármelo.

Moose: ¿Tayler sigue obligándote a llevarlo?

Camille: Sabes lo paranoico que puede llegar a ser.

Moose: Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión me alegra que lo sea.

Si, solo en esta ocasión, porque ¿saben cuando se lo dio? No fue ni nadas ni nada menos que cuando comenzamos a salir diciendo que por si algún chico rizado o no tan rizado traba de pasarse de listo con ella, sin duda alguna Tayler siempre fue sobreprotector.

Camille: "De cualquier manera prefiero tener a mi príncipe rizado para protegerme" se acerca más a mí y descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

Moose: "No te preocupes tu príncipe rizado siempre estará para protegerte, no pienso permitir que estemos separados por tanto tiempo otra vez, me tendrás pegado a ti como una calcomanía" la aprieto fuertemente en mis brazos para dar a conocer mejor mi punto.

Camille: "No esperaba menos…." Dice dulcemente aun en mis brazos.

Me alejo un poco para tener una mejor vista de mi hermosísima esposa, acaricio sus mejillas y roso su nariz fría con la mía, sin poder aguantar más la beso haciéndole saber cuánto la he extrañado, cuanto la necesito a mi lado y cuanto la amo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, sé que me retrase muchísimo, estuve muy ocupada y con algunas faltas de inspiración pero les prometo que se los compensare, tendré el siguiente capítulo a mas tardar mañana ¡prometido!.

P.D.: Karla y Alex muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz :3.

Karla, por supuesto que escribiré sobre su primera vez, solo te pido un poco de paciencia, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a ese capítulo.

Alex, ten por seguro que Moose recibió su recompensa, pero como todo un caballero no puede hablar mucho al respecto ;).

Sin más que decir ¡Disfrute!

 **Capitulo 23: Merry Christmas**

Moose:

Camille: Un poco mas a la derecha.

Moose: ¿Aquí?

Camille: Aun no, un poco más arriba.

Moose: "¿Aquí?" pregunto mientras trato de hacer equilibrio para no caer.

Camille: Si, creo que con eso terminamos

Moose: Claro que no, todavía falta lo más importante, ven acá.

Me agacho para que pueda subirse a mis hombros.

Camille: "Sabes que hay escaleras para esto ¿no?" se queja mientras sube a mis hombros.

Moose: "Si lo sé, pero de esta manera es más divertido, además es parte de nuestra tradición ¿recuerdas?" respondo mientras la levanto.

Desde la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, los dos nos dedicamos a adornar toda la casa y como a mi mamá siempre le ha gustado comprar arboles altos, tuve que cargar a Cam en mis hombros para que pusiera la estrella, ya que no teníamos una escalera y desde entonces se convirtió en una tradición para nosotros; se que puede parecer raro pero a mi me parece divertido.

Camille: "No vayas a dejarme caer" dice un algo asustada.

A pesar de hacer esto cada navidad se asusta todas las veces, supongo que tiene que ver con que de vez en cuanto hago como si se me fuera a caer solo para molestarla.

Moose: Tranquila, nunca lo haría y si fueras a caer yo te serviría de colchón amortiguador" sonríe ante mi sugerencia o al menos eso creo, desde aquí abajo no puedo ver bien su cara.

Camille: Ok pero con cuidado, te estoy confiando mi vida.

A veces puede ser algo dramática pero me parece linda igual.

Camille: Ve un poco a la izquierda por favor.

Me muevo en esa dirección y la acerco al árbol lo más posible para que pueda colocarla con tranquilidad.

Camille: "Listo, ya puedes bajarme" anuncia feliz de por fin haber terminado.

La bajo y juntos observamos el esfuerzo de toda una tarde por fin brindar frutos.

Moose: Todo el departamento quedo muy bien, ya era hora de que llegara la navidad.

Camille: Ni que lo digas, aun no puedo creer que estemos decorando un día antes de navidad.

Después que volvimos de Seattel estuvimos totalmente inmersos en los ensayos para el show de navidad que haremos mañana y no tuvimos tiempo de adornar nada de nada hasta ahora.

Moose: Lo importante es que ya todo está listo, bueno casi, aun me falta colocar muérdagos en el marco de cada puerta.

Ese es mi plan para lograr tener esos dulces labios en los míos el mayor número de veces posible esta navidad.

Camille: "Sabes que no necesitas de muérdagos para conseguir una beso" menciona mientras se acerca hasta el punto que puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello ya que soy más alto.

Llega a mi ese dulce aroma a chocolate y malvaviscos, otra de nuestras tradiciones.

Moose: Tal vez no para conseguir un beso, pero no quiero solo uno, los quiero todos.

Cierro la diminuta brecha entre los dos uniendo nuestros labios, mientras ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y yo rodeo su cintura.

Camille: "Cariño aunque me gustaría continuar con esto, tengo que enviar los regalos" logra decir en medios de besos mientras trata de alejarse sin ningún éxito.

Moose: "Tienes que ir ¿justo ahora?" pregunto besando su cuello y deslizando mis manos por su cuerpo.

Camille: "Moose" gime.

Moose: "¿Si?" esta vez beso más abajo de su cuello.

Camille: "Si no lo hago ahora..." dice con la respiración entre cortada, "Olvídalo puede esperar" sede antes de subir sus piernas a mi cintura y que yo la carge hasta la habitación victorioso.

Camille: "Ahora por tu culpa los regalos no llegaran a tiempo" me acusa mientras se acomoda en mi pecho.

Después del que calculo el tercer asalto, nos encontramos abrazos bajo las sabanas recuperando el aliento.

Moose: "No te acordabas de los regalos hace unos minutos" enmarco una ceja mientras uso mi voz seductora.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: "¿Qué? Solo digo que en realidad es tu culpa por tener un esposo tan sexy como yo"

Camille:

Sonríe muy orgulloso de su afinación pero la verdad es que es su culpa por ser tan... tan... hay esta bien es muy sexy ok, lo admito, además se ejercita mucho y pues…. tenía que dar frutos de alguna forma ¿no?.

Camille: "Es tu culpa y punto" vuelvo a acusarlo sin querer confesar lo que en realidad pienso y consiguiendo a cambio que se ría de mi "¿Que es tan gracioso?".

Moose: Lo siento, es solo que dijiste eso a pesar que claramente estas pensando que tengo razón.

Nuestra habilidad de leernos la mente suele ser divertido, en especial cuando somos campeones de charadas pero a veces puede ser una maldición.

Camille: "Ok, tal vez lo pensé un poco" confieso pero no pienso dejarlo así "Ahora prepárate porque aquí viene mi venganza".

Después de anunciar prácticamente la guerra, lanzo un ataque de cosquillas sin darle lugar de reaccionar, cabe decir que tengo una posición de ventaja debido a que está completamente desnudo y vulnerable a mis ataques.

Moose: "¡No Cam!, ¡por favor para!" suplica en medio de risas.

En contra de todas sus suplicas sigo haciéndole cosquillas en ambos costados de sus fuertes y marcados abdominales mientras se retuerce de risa.

Moose: "Por favor Cam, me rindo" paro un momento para dejarlo respirar un poco.

Camille: "Mmm déjame pensarlo un rato… NO" hago como si me lo pensara un momento pero continúo con mi ataque.

Moose: "Cami" suplica desesperado

Cuando me llama de esa forma, sé que he salido victoriosa. Ja toma eso esposo sexy.

Camille: "Ok estoy abierta a un dialogo de paz" doy fin a mi ataque y me dejo caer a su lado en la cama.

Moose: "Solo dame un minuto, necesito respirar" respira con dificultad, tal vez me pase un poco. "¡Oye no te rías!" tal vez me pase, pero no puedo evitar reír ante su manera exagerada de recuperar el aire.

Camille: "Trate pero no pude" apenas pude controlar mi risa para contestar.

Moose: "Sera mejor que te prepares para mi contraataque" se prepara para atacar pero yo logro esquivarlo.

Camille: "Vamos Moosi, sabes que no puedes ganarme en esto" lo reto mientras me levanto y me pongo su camisa.

Moose: "¿Eso crees?" se viste un poco y continua "¿qué tal si lo averiguamos?" se tira hacia mí pero cae en la cama.

Salgo corriendo hacia la puerta pero él es más rápido que yo, me atrapar aunque no por mucho, hago un paso de baile deslizándome hacia abajo y logro escapar.

Moose: ¡Oye eso es trampa!

Camille: Lo siento cariño pero en el amor y la guerra de cosquillas todo se vale.

Seguimos con nuestra persecución medio vestidos por todo el apartamento hasta que freno en seco cerca de la cocina al recordar que tengo que enviar los regalos; Moose sin perder la oportunidad me levanta en su hombro hasta llevarme al sofá donde recuesta encerrándome bajo su cuerpo.

Moose: "Te atrape" se ríe burlonamente.

Camille: "Pero solo porque recordé que debo enviar los regalos" saco la lengua burlonamente.

Moose: "De cualquier manera te atrape, así que prepárate" desliza sus manos bajo la camisa para hacerme cosquillas directamente en la piel.

Eso no puede ser bueno en lo absoluto.

Camille: "Espera un momento tengo que enviar los regalos, sino no llegaran a tiempo" saco la excusa más evidente del mundo para detener su ataque.

Moose: Los envié esta mañana. Lo siento pero nada podrá salvarte ahora.

Camille: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Todo esto comenzó por los regalos no enviados.

Moose: En realidad me acorde cuando te perseguía en el cuarto de ensayo y no los vi.

Camille: Ahora que lo pienso…..cierto no estaban.

¿Cómo no pude notarlo

Moose: "Dejando eso de lado aquí viene mi venganza" anuncia y comienza con su ataque de cosquillas.

Día de Navidad….

-El Show comienza dentro de 5 minutos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la primera en salir? estuvimos haciendo el ensayo general hace relativamente poco, casi no tuve tiempo de arreglarme y eso que además de Laura hay dos chicas ocupándose de mi peinado y maquillaje.

Los chicos decidieron que yo abriera el show de hoy cantando, por lo que ahora estoy vistiendo un vestido rojo sin mangas que tanto en la orilla de la falda como del escote de tubo tiene un adorno blanco, en pocas palabras es el típico vestido de Santa Claus mujer o como se le diga; eso me recuerda que aun no me he puesto el gorro navideño.

-"Buscas esto" volteo a ver y me encuentro con Moose balanceando el gorro en su dedo indice.

Camille: "Si" estiro mi mano para tomarlo pero lo aparta.

Moose: ¿Qué vas a darme a cambio?.

¿Qué rayos le pasa? tengo que salir dentro de poco.

Camille: Lo que quieras solo devuélvemelo.

Moose: "¿Lo que quiera?" pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa que me hace replantearme mi decisión.

Pero no tengo tiempo.

-"Es hora, chicos salgan" anuncian y todos se dirigen al escenario.

Camille: "Si lo que quieras" termino de aceptar su extraña negociación, tomo el gorro y salgo corriendo al escenario.

No tengo la menor idea de a que accedí pero estoy segura que no tardare mucho en descubrirlo. Me pongo en posición junto con los demás, pocos segundos después el telón se levanta, el público aplaude y la música comienza a sonar en mis oídos.

Camille:

 _Santa tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again  
If he won't be here next year  
Santa tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_

Comienzo a cantar mi versión de " _Santa Tell me_ " de Ariana Grande y los chicos ejecutan la coreografía a mi alrededor bailando en parejas por todo el escenario.

 _Feeling Christmas all around  
And I'm trying to play it cool  
But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room  
Let it snow, it's blasting now  
But I won't get in the mood  
I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know  
It's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas_ _  
I'm not all alone, boy_

Una vez se acerca el coro Moose aparece y comenzamos a bailar juntos.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

Después del coro cambiamos de formación y yo canto más rápido la siguiente estrofa casi como un rap.

 _I've been down this road before  
Fell in love on Christmas night  
But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side  
Now I need someone to hold  
Be my fire in the cold  
But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling  
Or if it's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas  
I'm not all alone, babe_

Termino el rap y vuelvo a cantar normalmente

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

A partir de aquí canto la canción como la versión original.

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh  
On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh  
But I don't want no broken heart  
This year I've got to be smart_

 _Oh, baby  
If you want me, if you want me_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

Moose:

Una vez la señora Claus Alexander más sexy del mundo terminamos de cantar, recibimos muchos aplausos junto con aullidos, aullidos que probablemente tenga que ver con lo terriblemente hermosa que se ve con ese vestido. Agradecemos a nuestro público y vamos tras bastidores para que preparen el escenario para el siguiente número, lo cual no me alegra mucho ya que tengo que usar mucho maquillaje no inmediatamente pero si más adelante en este número.

Camille: ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Moose: "Grandiosa como siempre" veo su linda reacción de sonrojo ante mi alago.

¿Cómo conseguí una esposa tan linda?, me inclino para besarla pero Andie la aleja de mi alcance y yo gruño en respuesta.

Andie: Lo siento tortolitos pero hay que cambiarnos para el siguiente número.

Moose: Esta bien.

Supongo que tengo que ser profesional aunque tenga tentación de besar a mi querida esposa.

Andie: "Buen chico" dice y arrastra a Camille a los vestidores.

Yo hago lo mismo y unos minutos después todos estamos listo para comenzar con un número muy diferente a los que hemos hecho anteriormente ya que este será algo como….Mmmm no sé si conocen el cuento de "Los fantasmas de Scrooge" ese donde tres fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, presente y futuras visitan a un viejo tacaño, mal humorado y solitario; porque esa es la historia que presentaremos en estos momentos, aunque claro, con unas pequeñas diferencias.

Sean: Moose, vamos.

Moose: Voy.

Parece que tendrán que verlo ustedes mismos.

AJ: En víspera de navidad el director Scrooge –Interpretado por Sean- dueño de una compañía de baile llamada Step Up, un hombre avaro, tacaño y solitario, que no celebra la navidad, y que solo piensa en ganar dinero obligo a su grupo más famoso, LMNTRIX, a ensayar sin descanso para un show importante que le traería mucho dinero…..

Después de la narración de AJ, el telón sube y hacemos como si estuviéramos ensayando una coreografía, pero a la mitad nos tiramos al suelo cansados de ensayar tanto y aparece Scrooge en escena para regañarnos por "holgazanes".

Sigue con sus acciones de viejo amargado hasta que llega la noche y se va a casa, pero su llegada no es muy placentera ya que poco minutos después de entrar es visitado por el fantasma de un antiguo socio Jacob Marley –interpretado por Eddie- que llega cubierto con cadenas y bailando al ritmo de " _U Don't Like Me (Datsik Remix)"_ de Diplo feat. Lil Jon , choca las cadenas en el suelo mientras baila, logrando asustar a Scrooge que huye por toda la habitación perseguido por el baile de Jacob, quien después de acorralarlo en una esquina se detiene para dar su mensaje.

Marley: "Sabes…por haber sido avaro en vida, toda mi maldad se ha convertido en estas largas y pesadas cadena que debo arrastrar por toda la eternidad y a ti querido Scrooge te espera un destino aún peor, pero tendrás la suerte que yo no tuve, la oportunidad de cambiar; te visitaran tres fantasmas con ese fin así que solo espera….." dice tenebrosamente y desaparece en la nebrina.

Scrooger sin darle importancia termina de llegar, cena, se pone una pijama y se acuesta; durmiendo profundamente hasta que el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo despierta, ya saben quién es ¿no? el fantasma de las navidades pasadas –Interpretado por Monster- que le hace recordar a Scrooge su vida antes de fundar su compañía, cuando se encontraba llena de melancolía y añoranza antes de su adicción por el trabajo, sin mencionar su desmedido afán de dinero; haciéndoselo recordar con un baile pero no cualquier baile, sino que uno orientado al estilo hip hop de la vieja escuela, esa que estuvo en todo su esplendor por los años 80´s.

De esa manera llegan también el fantasma de la navidad presente –yo- que hace ver a Scrooge la situación actual de LMNTRIX, como a pesar del cansancio y presiones que él ejerce sobre ellos, se muestran alegres, bailan y celebran la navidad felices. En esta parte yo comienzo bailando solo pero después se suma el resto.

Y por ultimo aparece el fantasma de las navidades futuras –interpretado por Vladd- que le muestra en una sociedad futurista como su compañía ha ido a la quiebra total y lo lleva a su propia tumba ante la cual Scrooge se horroriza de tal forma que suplica una nueva oportunidad para cambiar incándose a los pies de la tumba. Mientras le muestra todo hace la que creó su mejor coreografía de robot hasta ahora.

Cuando el fantasma de las navidades futuras termina su baile, Scrooge despierta de su pesadilla y corre a la sala de ensayo donde sabe muy bien que LMNTRIX está ensayando sin descanso debido a sus órdenes. Al llegar les comunica algunos cambios que habrán en la compañía a partir de ese momento como aumentos, vacaciones y cosas por el estilo; realizando otra coreografía y dando por finalizado el segundo número.

Todos nos dirigimos tras bastidores nuevamente para cambiarnos y comenzar el tercer número en que bailaremos un mix de villancicos mesclados con hip hop y algunas canciones navideñas como "Ho Ho Ho" de Sia.

Camille:

Termina el Show y estoy muy curiosa sobre a qué accedí antes de comenzarlo, ¿Qué podrá ser?...

Andie: "¿Lista para celebrar?, recuerda que para nosotros la noche apenas comienza" dice al aparecer de la nada.

Camille: Por supuesto, la fiesta será en la residencia ¿verdad?.

A pesar de lo ocupados que estuvimos con los ensayos y lo cansados que nos encontramos, organizamos una fiesta navideña.

Andie: Si, este día es difícil encontrar un lugar libre para alquilar.

Camille: Tendríamos que haber reservado con mucha anticipación.

-Hola.

Andie y yo volteamos para ver una bola de rizos aparecer.

Camille: Hola amor, estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta.

Moose: "Oh si sobre eso Cam y yo no iremos" menciona mientras pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

¿De qué me perdí?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D tal y como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

No se olviden de comentar y ¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo 24: Navidad para dos**

Camille:

Andie: "¿No irán? Pero si Cam acaba de decir…"se muestra confundía al igual que yo y como no si acabo de confirmar que iremos hace unos segundos.

Moose: "Lo siento pero Camille prometió ser solo mía esta navidad, así que adiós nos vemos mañana" da por terminada la conversación y me lleva hasta la salida.

¿Cuándo se lo prometí? esperen…..¿a eso accedí antes?, bueno no es que me moleste de todas maneras, de hecho me parece una muy buena idea, hace mucho que no pasamos una navidad a solas.

Camille: Y…¿A dónde vamos señor Alexander?.

Moose: "A Holiday at the park, ¿quieres patina sobre hielo?" sonrió instantáneamente ante su pregunta.

Camille: ¿Es una broma? ¡Claro que sí!

Me encanta patinar sobre hielo, cuando era pequeña de vez en cuando Tyler y yo nos escapábamos a patinar por horas; sentir la velocidad, el viento frio en mi cabello, es una sensación que me encanta.

Moose: "Sabia que dirías eso" su sonrisa se igual a la mía.

Camille: Tengo suerte que mi esposo me conozca tan bien.

Creo que ya lo han notado ¿no?, suelo decir mucho "mi esposo" y es por una simple razón, me encanta como suena, tanto como me gusta que me diga señora Alexander o cuando me llaman Camille Alexander, cuando lo escucho no se….. me siento suya., es raro ¿no creen?.

En poco tiempo llegamos al lugar, está lleno de personas por todas partes, supongo que es muy popular en esta fecha. Volteo a ver Moose que ni se inmuta al ver el mar de gente enfrente nuestro, en su lugar sonríe ampliamente y me lleva a un costado, ¿A dónde vamos?.

Camille: "¿Es ese momento en que arrastras a tu esposa a hacer algo ilegal?" lo menciono porque pasando por un lugar vacio y no estoy segura de si podemos estar aquí.

Moose: "Claro que no" responde mientras ríe ante mi sugerencia.

Camille: ¿Entonces estás diciendo que podemos estar aquí?

Moose: Nosotros si.

Camille: "¿A qué te refieres?" frunzo el seño en confusión.

Moose: Bebé cuantas veces debo decirte que no frunzas el seño, si lo haces estarás mas arrugada que yo dentro de setenta años.

Camille: "En primer lugar ¡Oye! y en segundo ¿en serio crees que vivirás tanto después de decirme eso?" tomo un poco de nieve del suelo y se la arrojo.

¡Sí! Logre darle en la cara, Oh oh aquí viene…

Moose: "¡No te escaparas!" grita mientras me persigue.

Camille: Atrápame si puedes.

Trata de tirarme una bola de nieve pero falla y yo rio tanto de su intento fallido que termino deslizándome al llegar a una pequeña pista hielo. Ok creo que el karma tal vez si exista, porque me reí de Moose y ahora estoy con el trasero adolorido.

Moose: "Amor ¿Estás bien?" llega a auxiliarme con una cara de preocupación.

Camille: "Si, aunque qué bueno que ya termino el show" nos reímos ante la imagen de cómo me hubieron salido los paso con el trasero adolorido.

Moose: Creo que hubiera quedado mejor para halloween.

Camille: Definitivamente, pero dime ¿y este lugar?.

Hay una pista de hielo en medio de la oscuridad.

Moose: "Aquí es donde quería traerte, es para que parejas muy enamoradas como nosotros vengar a patinar" contesta mientras camina a un costado buscando algo.

Camille: ¿En la oscuridad?

Podríamos caer y lesionarnos.

Moose: "Oh aquí esta" parece haber encontrado lo que buscaba "¿Lista?".

Camille: Si

Mueve algo y el lugar se ilumina, Wow es hermoso, tiene luces de colores por todas partes, adornos festivos e incluso un árbol de navidad.

Moose: ¿Te gusta?

Camille: Me encanta ¿lo reservaste solo para nosotros?

Moose: "Sip" sonríe orgulloso.

Ante su respuesta literalmente corro a sus brazos y lo beso con todo mi amor, a él siempre le gusta sorprenderme de esta manera.

Moose: "¿Eso por qué fue?" pregunta cuando nos separamos para respirar.

Cómo si no supiera que fue por lo feliz que estoy con su sorpresa.

Camille: "Fue porque estabas debajo de un muérdago y pues…. ya sabes lo que se hace en esos casos" sigo su juego.

Moose: No lo había notado.

De hecho si hay uno y yo tampoco lo había notado.

Camille: Si como no.

Moose: Aunque por otra parte, seguimos estando debajo de el, ven acá.

Se inclina y vuelve a besarme, sus labios son cálidos a pesar del frio y la punta sus rizos me hacen cosquillas en la frente.

Moose:

Camille: "Dejemos un poco para más tarde" dice al alejarse un poco, lo suficiente para que nuestras narices se toquen.

Moose: "Tu nariz esta fría" acaricio su nariz contra la mí.

Camille: Hace frio ¿Qué esperabas?

Moose: Déjame encargarme.

Beso su nariz para hacerla entrar en calor y sigo por sus mejillas rosadas que están tibias, supongo que los besos funcionan bien para esto, así que lleno su rostro de besos hasta que no puedo controlar más el deseo de besarla y me dirijo a sus labios.

Camille: ¿Cómo haremos para patinar? No trajimos patines.

Moose: Tranquila todo está cubierto.

Voy a un lado de la pista donde deje una mochila con los patines, está cubierta de nieve, supongo que debí dejarla bajo un árbol o algo. Busco dentro de ella, al cabo de unos segundo saco ambos pares y me dirijo al banco donde Camille está sentada esperandome.

Cuando llego me recibe con una cálida sonrisa de esas que logran derretir mi corazón en un instante, tengo que controlarme para no besarla o al menos hasta dentro de un rato; le entrego los patines y ella se los pone rápidamente, supongo que hice muy bien en traerla, se ve muy entusiasmada. La idea de traerla aquí surgió un día que me entere de la existencia de esta pista, recordé como siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando me contaba de sus escapadas con Tyler, quería ver ese brillo y hoy lo conseguí.

Camille: ¡Vamos Moose! Apresúrate.

¿Cuándo entro a la pista? Rayos estuve tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, mejor me apresuro.

Camille: Rápido.

Moose: Yo voy, ten un poco de paciencia.

Por fin logro entrar en mi patines y me dirijo poco hábilmente hacia donde se encuentra, hace mucho que no patino, creo que me tomara un rato acostumbrarme otra vez pero ¿Cómo es que ella lo hace tan bien cuando lleva casi el mismo tiempo que yo sin patinar?.

Camille: "Vas a seguir observando ¿o me acompañaras?" pregunta mientras da vueltas a mi alrededor.

Creo que no pude evitarlo, luce tan linda y feliz que no puedo dejar de mirar.

Moose: "Simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarte" uso mi voz de galán y ella se sonroja.

Camille: Aunque digas eso, prefiero que me acompañes.

Se acerca lentamente a mí, besas rápidamente mis labios fríos que llevan un buen rato sin estar en contacto con los suyos y toma mi mano para llevarme a dar vueltas por la pista.

Camille: "Eres malo" dice mientras se quita su abrigo y lo pone en el perchero.

Moose: "¿Por qué?" pregunto confuso.

Camille: "Siempre me sorprender haciendo esa clase de cosas y yo no hago nada" hace un puchero.

Moose: Tú me sorprendes apareciendo en la cama con ropa muy sexy, bailas sensualmente para mí y yo no hago eso, estamos iguales.

Camille: Moose…

Moose: "¿Si?" dejo mi abrigo en el perchero y volteo a verla.

Camille: "Moose" la observe caminar despacio hacia dentro en retroceso mientras se inclina un poco hacia delante.

Moose: "Dime" camino hacia ella y cuando la alcanzo….

Camille: TE AMO.

Sonrió ante su manera tan tierna de decirlo.

Moose: "Yo también TE AMO" respondo y la aprieto fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Camille: "Tu corazón late con fuerza" acaricia mi pecho con sus manos.

Moose: Siempre late de esta manera cuando estoy contigo.

Es simplemente inevitable.

Camille: "Siento como si el mío fuera a escaparse de mi pecho en cualquier momento" lleva una de mis manos al lugar mencionado para que pueda sentirlo latir.

Moose: "Lo notas, es como si estuvieran coordinados" presiono la mano que aun tiene en mi pecho para que sienta lo mismo que yo.

Nuestros corazones latiendo como uno solo.

Camille: Si, es como si bailaran al mismo compás.

Nos quedamos sintiendo como nuestros corazones laten juntos por un momento hasta que Cam se aleja en dirección a su bolso donde busca por unos segundos, saca su celular y un momento después _"_ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas"_ la versión de Maddie Jane inmunda mis oídos. Me acerco, tomo su mano y la llevo a mis brazos; quiero bailar tanto ella.

Rodeo su cintura, Cam desliza sus manos por mis hombros hasta posicionarlas detrás de mi cuello y reposa su cabeza en mi pecho; nos balanceamos al ritmo de la canción, dando algunos giros de vez en cuando y disfrutando de este mágico momento.

Camille:

Moose: ¿Quieres mas galletas?

Ahora nos encontramos con otra de nuestras tradiciones, comer leche y galletas antes de abrir los regalos. Esta tradición comenzó siendo mía, cuando era pequeño me di cuenta rápido que eran mis padres los que dejaban regalos bajo el árbol y no Santa Claus, así que cada noche me escabullía a comer las galletas que había dejado para Santa, mis padres creían que se metían mapaches a la casa. Después de un tiempo me atraparon y se convirtió en una tradición a la que más tarde Cam se unió.

Camille: No, ya estoy llena de azúcar.

Ciertamente ya comimos muchas.

Moose: ¿Entonces pasamos a abrir los regalos?

Camille: Siii.

Moose: "Abre los míos primero" le entrego dos cajas una grande y una mediana.

Camille: ¿Dos?

Moose: Es que….mejor ábrelos y date cuenta sola.

Camille: Ok…

Abre el grande primero.

Camille: Moose es precioso ¿Cómo?...

Moose: Vi como mirabas ese vestido un día que pasamos frente una tienda y lo compre.

Camille: "Gracias" consigo un dulce beso de su parte.

Moose: "Ahora abre el otro" me rasco el cuello nervioso, nunca antes le había comprado algo así.

Deja el vestido a un lado y abre el otro lentamente, creo que noto mi nerviosismo y quiere torturarme.

Camille: "Ahora entiendo porque dos, este regalo es mas para ti que para mí" dice mientras sacas un sexy disfraz de Mamá Noel de la caja y sonríe maliciosamente "me pregunto si debería probármelo ahora o esperar a que abras tus regalos ¿Qué opinas?" pregunta en un tono seductor.

Moose: "La primera opción" respondo rápidamente.

Camille: Espera un segundo...

Se marcha a cambiarse y yo muevo mi pierna derecha contra el suelo impaciente, me muero por ver ese disfraz en ella.

Camille: "¿Qué te parece?" de vueltas para que pueda apreciar bien lo sexy que se ve usando ese disfraz.

Camina hacia mi haciendo movimientos sensuales que me hacer estremecer, definitivamente esta es una de mis mejores navidades.

 _-Termina el capitulo :3, déjemelos solo para que continúen con su celebración y nosotros hablemos de algo muy importante, tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieren leer primero? Les pondré las dos a continuación y decidan ustedes._

 _ **Mala:**_ _Solo subiré dos capítulos más este año, porque pasare navidad y año nuevo con mi abuela que se opero hace poco y como entenderán necesita que su familia este ahí para ella y volveré hasta enero._

 _ **Buena:**_ _El siguiente capítulo, lo subiré dentro de tres horas aproximadamente._

 _Desde ya les digo ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, me tarde más de tres horas pero les aseguro que la espera valera la pena.

 **Capítulo 25: 19 años otra vez**

Un mes después...

Camille:

-Riiiii

El sonido de esa alarma infernal me despierta y no solo eso, también hay mucho sol que da justo en mi rostro, esperen...¿por qué hay tanto sol? deberían ser las...¿qué hora es?; volteo a mi lado para obtener alguna respuesta y la encuentro ¡es súper tarde! y no solo eso, Moose no está aquí. Espero por su bien que este en el baño o abajo preparando el desayuno porque sino más le vale que se prepare.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo al baño, primero para ver si está ahí el susodicho junto con una buena explicación de por qué no me despertó y segundo para lavarme la cara con agua fría esperando que me ayude a despertar de esta pesadilla. Entro al baño y no esta ¿estará abajo? Si es así lo descubriré cuando baje pero primero voy a lavarme.

Me miro en el espejo, ¿veo a un fantasma? no, pero ¿cuando comencé a tener ojeras? Oh ya recuerdo, fue desde que llego ese e-mail del Señor Owen, mi jefe en Los Ángeles a mi correo, donde me mando mucho trabajo que necesitaba urgente, por lo que he estado trabajando hasta tarde, incluso falte tres días a los ensayos; por eso mismo no puedo faltar otro día mas, sería muy irresponsable le de mi parte, además me esforcé mucho anoche para terminarlo.

Después de lavar mi rostro bajo en dirección a la cocina y adivinen que, ni rastro de esa bola de rizos o tal vez sí, hay un plato cubierto cuidadosamente con papel de aluminio y a su lado una nota junto con una rosa; por mas enojada que este con él por no despertarme no puedo evitar sonreír ante tan dulce detalle, en especial cuando lo que hay en el plato son panqueques con la forma de alces sonrientes. Veamos que dice la nota de mi querido esposo...

 _" De: Tu querido Moosi_

 _Para: Mi querida Cami_

 _Se que estas enojada porque no te desperté pero tuve una muy buena razón, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente y pues...no me gusta ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de ojeras ni verte tan cansada. No te enojes o asustaras a los alces y disfruta tu desayuno preciosa._

 _P.D.: Antes que planees como matarme, retrasaron los ensayos una hora más tarde así que no llegaras tan tan tarde, además yo te cubro ;)._

 _TE AMO :3"_

¿De donde saco eso de Moosi y Cami? No tengo idea pero su nota funciono, puedo sentir como mi enojo desaparece, después de todo solo estaba preocupado por mi; son esta clase de cosas con las que me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo. Aunque afortunada y todo mejor me apresuro.

Menos mal que no llego demasiado tarde, aunque si un poco; entro en la sala de ensayo y me encuentro con Vladd que parece un robot más que nunca, con la mirada perdida, tenso, con una expresión de preocupación, ahora que lo pienso no es como un robot, Vladd si tiene sentimientos; me acerco preocupada para ver que pasa y los gemelos Santiago con los ojos llorosos se acercan rápidamente a mí.

Gemelos Santiago: ¡Camille!

Camille: ¿Qué pasa?

Vladd: Primero que nada siéntate, tenemos algo muy difícil que decirte.

No sé cuanto se puso junto a mí pero me toma del brazo y me sienta en una banca, mientras me siento noto que nosotros cuatro somos los únicos aquí ¿Dónde están los demás?, Vladd se aclara la garganta y me mira directo a los ojos.

Camille: Me están asustando.

Vladd: "Moose…" comienza y siento mi corazón aturrarse como una pasa "Tuvo una accidente mientras ensayábamos un truco que implicaba realizar una pirueta, lo llevaron al hospital hace unos 15 minutos"

Sin darme cuenta lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas.

Camille: "Pe-pero ¿co-como fue?" me tiembla la voz.

Martín: Cuando salto estaba muy cerca de la pared y termino chocando con ella, cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

Marcos: Sean y los demás llamaron a una ambulancia de inmediato y se lo llevaron.

Y pensar que hace una hora más o menos estaba enojada con él y ahora….ahora….solo puedo recordar cómo fue cuando me dijeron que mi mamá había sido ingresada en el hospital, como estuve por horas junto a papá esperando una noticia que terminó siendo que estaba…..NO, Camille cálmate, eso fue muy diferente a esto, esto es solo una caída y ya verás que cuando llegues a su habitación de hospital él te sonreirá como siempre lo hace y dirá que no es nada.

Vladd: "Lo siento Camille" me da un abrazo tratando de consolarme.

Camille: "Necesito verlo ¿a qué hospital lo llevaron?" me levanto y limpio mis lagrimas, necesito ser fuerte.

Vladd: Solo estábamos esperándote para ir, vamos.

Salimos en marcha al hospital, Moose….. tienes que estar bien.

Andie:

Llevamos en la sala de espera veinte minutos esperando noticias de Moose, ¿Cómo fue que termino chocando con la pared? todo iba bien, quizás tantas vueltas lo desorientaron….

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando aparece el doctor William, todos nos levantamos y lo rodeamos.

Sean: Doctor ¿cómo esta?

Kido: ¿Se recuperar?

Esas y muchas preguntas más son lanzadas al doctor en menos de un segundo.

Andie: "¡Por favor, dejen que hablar!" grito y por fin esta el silencio necesario para saber qué pasa con Moose.

Doc. William: "Gracias" sonrió en respuesta y el continua "es un placer comunicarles que el señor Alexander solo tuvo una contusión leve en la cabeza y una torcedura en la muñera derecha, que con un poco de descanso se recuperará aunque tal vez sufra dolores de cabeza fuertes por un tiempo.

Todos respiramos aliviados, gracias al cielo que no es tan grave.

Sean: Gracias doctor, ¿podríamos pasar a verlo ahora?

Doc. William: Bueno en este momento se encuentra inconsciente.

Andie: "Aun así queremos verlo" insisto.

Doc. William: Esta bien, pero solo pueden entrar cuatro personas máximo.

" _Doctor William se le necesita en la sala de maternidad, Doctor William se le necesita en la sala de maternidad_ ", escuchamos por los altavoces antes que el Doc. William se excuse y se retire por el mismo pasillo por donde vino.

Kido: Yo creo que solo Andie y Sean deberían entrar.

Andie: ¿Porque solo nosotros dos?

Kido: Porque cuando Camille llegue querrá ir directamente con él al igual que alguno de los chicos que se quedaron esperándola.

Gauge: Si, Kido tiene razón.

Mounster: Si, es lo mejor.

Sean: De acuerdo, vamos Andie.

Con eso Sean y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de Moose, que resulto ser una de lujo y por supuesto privada, una de las ventajas de trabajar en Cesar Palace. Al entrar en la habitación podemos ver a un Moose recostado en la cama con vendas en la cabeza y muñeca.

Andie: "Pobre Moose" tomo su mano y él comienza a despertar.

Moose: "Mmmm, hola ¿Andie?" mueva los ojos como si le costar distinguir un poco.

Andie: "Hola, si soy yo" aprieto su mano para que sepa que estoy ahí.

Seam: ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

Moose: "¿Amigo? Pero si no te conozco" parece ver bien ahora pero….

Sean y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego volvemos a ver a Moose con ojos preocupados.

Moose: ¿Por qué me ven así?, Oh ya entiendo de seguro es tu novio eh, jajaja que sorpresa, nunca creí que me presentaras a alguien estando en estas condiciones.

Andi: "Moose yo-" trato de decir algo pero no me deja terminar.

Moose: Y oh wow si que te ves mayor y pensar que no te veo tan solo hace un año.

Sean: ¿Qué?, Moose ¿de qué hablas? Nosotr-

Sean fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien entra corriendo a la habitación.

Camille:

Vladd, los gemelos Santiago y yo llegamos al hospital tan pronto como pudimos, en cuanto entramos fuimos directamente donde la recepcionista pero no fue necesario preguntar nada ya que Hair y Gauge estaban ahí esperando por nosotros para llevarnos a la habitación donde se encuentra mi Moose. Antes de entrar nos advierten que solo dos de nosotros podemos entrar, por lo que Marcos y yo entramos. Una vez adentro corro hacia donde esta Moose, lo beso y abrazo con cuidado, no quiero lastimarlo más; lo inspecciono y me doy cuenta que tiene vendas en su cabeza y muñeca derecha.

Camille: Moose cariño ¿te encuentras bien? ¿duele mucho?

Moose: ¿Camille…?

Camille: "Si, ¿quien más? Oh espera ¿acaso no puedes verme o algo?" entro en pánico y muevo una mano frente a Moose para comprobar su vista.

Por suerte parece verme.

Moose: "No… digo si, puedo verte" detiene mi mano sosteniéndola con la suya, esta un poco temblorosa.

Marcos: Moose ¿qué ocurre? estas muy sonrojado, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que Camille te besa o te toca.

Moose: "Es que… es…es la primera vez que la beso" se nota nervioso al decirlo.

¿Por qué?

Marcos: ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? Los he visto besarse más veces de las que quisiera recordar.

Moose: No se dé que hablas y para empezar ¿quién eres tú?

Camille: ¿No recuerdas a Marcos?

Moose: "No, ni a ese tipo que parece ser novio de Andie" señala hacia Sean.

Camille: Pero… Moose ¿Cuál es nuestra relación?

Moose: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" actúa como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

Camille: "Por favor solo responde" insisto, necesito escucharlo.

Moose: Somos mejores amigos.

¿Qué?, necesito probar otra vez.

Camille: ¿Qué paso ayer?

Moose: Hicimos las maletas para ir a HYU con mis padres.

¿Es lo que creo que es?

Camille: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Moose: 19 años.

 _-Y así es como termina el capitulo tan esperado por todos, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto-_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :3, hoy estoy un poco triste, este es mi último capítulo del año :´( , pero a la vez me siento emocionada por la nueva aventura de Moose y Camille que está recién comenzando.

No se olviden de comentar y ¡Disfruten!

 **Capitulo 26: ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?**

Moose:

¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿por qué Cam me hace tantas preguntas raras? ¿quiénes son estos dos tipos al lado de Camille y Andie? ¿por qué Camille se ve tan cambiada? Y más importante ¿por qué...me beso? Y ¿por qué esta llorando justo ahora?.

Moose: "Cami ¿qué pasa?" la abrazo y le doy palmaditas en la espalda con mi mano sana para tratar de calmarla.

Camille: "¿En serio no recuerdas nada?" busca algo en mi mirada pero parece no encontrarlo.

Moose: Lo siento Cam, pero no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Cam se suelta de mi agarre y sale rápidamente de la habitación seguida por Andie, espero que logre clamarla no me gusta verla llorar, nunca me ha gustado. Por ahora tengo que averiguar qué pasa.

Moose: Mmm… sus nombres eran Sean y Marcos, ¿verdad?

Sean y Marcos: Si.

Moose: Ustedes nos conocen a Cam y a mí?

Sean y Marcos: Si.

Marcos: De hecho somos muy buenos amigos de ambos, oh y compañeros de trabajo.

Moose: ¿Los cuatro?

Marcos: Si.

Sean: En realidad tenemos un grupo de baile llamado LMNTRIX, concursamos en una competencia llamada The Vortex hace casi un año y ganamos, teniendo como premio un contrato de 3 años en The Cesar Palace, tenemos nuestro propio show.

Moose: ¿Qué?, espera… ¿qué?, Camille y yo dejamos la danza ¿cómo es que ahora somos bailarines con nuestro propio show?.

Sean: Moose sé que es algo difícil de entender pero créeme así es.

Moose: Wow en serio que necesito que Camille me explique con dibujitos y manzanas que está pasando, oh hablando de ella ¿tienen alguna idea de por qué estaba llorando? ¿Es por mi lesión? Porque si es por eso no creo que sea tan grave, solo tengo un poco dolor en mi cabeza y muñeca.

Toco las partes mencionadas y me doy cuenta de que mis manos son más grandes, esperen….¿acaso no era más delgado? ¿cuándo me volví musculoso? bueno tampoco es que lo sea tanto pero es mucha la diferencia a como era ayer….

Marcos: No es por eso, supongo que tienen miedo de que no recuerdes lo que paso entre ustedes.

Moose: "¿Qué paso entre nosotros?" pregunto preocupado.

Cuanto ha cambiado mi cuerpo pasa a ser lo más insignificante del mundo, ¿Qué paso entre nosotros? por favor no me digan que dejamos de ser mejores amigos y ahora actuamos como desconocidos, no soportaría perderla.

Sean: Moose tranquilízate no es nada malo, todo lo contrario.

Moose: Entonces díganme.

Marcos: Camille y tú están casados.

¿Qué? oséa que Cam, mi Cam oh esperen ¿por qué de repente digo mi Cam?, es que ¿cómo puede ser mi esposa? si ni siquiera salíamos ni nada, no me mal interpreten, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, simplemente no puedo creer que mi hermosa mejor amiga de la que he estado enamorado en secreto por años sienta lo mismo que yo y que nos hallamos casado, necesito hablar con ella.

Camille:

Salí tan rápido como pude de la habitación, no lo soportaba más ¿cómo es que Moose no recuerda lo que paso estos años? ¿cómo no nos recuerda? ¿y si olvido también que me ama? ¿qué puedo hacer? no puedo vivir sin él. Comienzo a sollozar más fuerte cuando aparece Andie y me abraza.

Andie: Camille, cálmate todo va a estar bien.

Camille: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió después de viajar a NYU, no recuerda a ninguno de sus amigos, ni el baile ¡oh por Dios! él cree que lo dejo ¿y si no quiere bailar otra vez por todo eso de ir al mundo real?, tampoco se acuerda de mi y que estamos casados ¿Qué pasa si se olvido de su amor por mi?

Andie: Camille ¡ya basta! ¿Ok?, nada de eso va a pasar, el ama bailar, darse cuenta que tiene una carrera como bailarín en Las Vegas lo hará muy feliz y oh por Dios Cam él te ama más que a nada, estará súper feliz al saber que ustedes están junto, te lo aseguro.

Camille: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Andie: Simple, él llevaba años enamorado de ti y oh por favor ningún golpe en su cabeza va a separa a Moosille.

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre de pareja que nos pusieron cuando comenzamos a salir.

Camille: "Gracias Andie" le brindo una cálida sonrisa aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Andie: Es un placer.

Después de un apretado abrazo y secar las lagrimas de mis mejillas, Andie y yo buscamos al doctor para que examine a Moose una vez mas y nos diga que le está pasando.

Después de examinarlo….

Dr. William: Señor Alexander, parece que debido al golpe que sufrió tiene una pequeña pérdida de memoria.

Marcos: ¿Pequeña? Olvido casi seis años de su vida.

Andie y yo regañamos a Marcos por interrumpir.

Camille: Lo sentimos doctor, por favor continúe.

Dr. William: Como les decía, el señor Alexander sufrió una pérdida de memoria pero debo decir que no es nada permanente, con el tiempo ira recordando todos esos casi seis años.

Todos respiramos aliviados.

Camille: Muchas gracias doctor, solo una pregunta ¿ya puede ir a casa?

Dr. William: Si, pero requiere mucho descanso y que de vez en cuando le cambien las vendas.

Camille: No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargo.

: Bueno, señor Alexander, espero que recupere pronto y …..

El doctor se inclina hacia Moose y le susurra algo al oído, me pregunto que podrá ser como para que Moose se sonroje tanto.

Dr. William: "Bueno, que tengan un buen día" dice y se retira.

Camille: Moose vamos a casa.

Sean: Los acompañamos.

Moose: "No es necesario" responde rápidamente.

Camille: ¿Qué?.

Moose: Si, yo puedo caminar perfectamente bien, además en estos momentos solo te necesito a ti y no a tanta gente desconocida, sin ofender.

Marcos: Si no fuera porque perdiste la memoria, me ofendería.

Andie: En realidad está en lo cierto, será mejor dejar todo en manos de Camille, así que vámonos, dejémoslos solos.

Moose:

Después de las palabras de Andie todos salen, dejándonos solamente a Camille y a mí en la habitación.

Moose: Cam… entonces… ¿tú y yo…?.

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso de repente?

Camille: "Moose, será mejor que hablemos de todo esto en casa ¿sí?" responde rápido.

Ahora que lo noto, aun tiene los ojos rojos de llorar y no solo eso, también tiene ojeras...debe estar cansada.

Moose: "De acuerdo" termino accediendo.

Después de eso Cam yo fuimos por las calles desconocidas para mí de Las Vegas, mientras caminamos Camille me cuenta sobre nuestro apartamento, cosa que no escucho del todo ya que mi mente está en las palabras de aquel doctor que dijo _"y por lo que veo quedas en buenas manos, en las de su bella esposa"_ no puedo evitar sonrojarme otra vez al solo pensar que las chica que amo es mi esposa, por suerte Cam parece muy concentrada en el paisajes como para notar mi sonrojo.

Nos detenemos en la puerta del que parece ser nuestro apartamento, Cam busca las llaves en su bolso casi sacando todas sus cosas.

Moose: Cam ¿todo bien?.

Camille: Si, es solo que parece que no están aquí, esta mañana salí muy apurada y parece que las deje adentro.

Moose: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?.

Camille: Pues… tú debes de tener las tuyas en alguna parte.

Yo trato de buscar en lo que parece ser mi mochila pero Cam me detiene "No te preocupes, yo la busco por ti, estas lesionado ¿recuerdas?" dice y comienza a buscar en cada bolsa sin conseguir nada, "Mmm parece que está en tu pantalón" antes de que pudiera reaccionar Cam mete sus manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón con toda naturalidad, tocando algunos partes de mi cuerpo haciendo que me tense y sonroje tanto como un tomate, "Aquí están, mmm Moose ¿pasa algo? estas muy rojo", "No es nada" intento disimular sin mucho éxito pero Camille parece dejarlo pasar, ¿en serio no se dio cuento de lo que hizo? bueno si es mi esposa supongo que es natural para ella tocarme.

Camille: Muy bien, aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar.

Moose: Wow este lugar es enorme ¿segura que vivimos aquí?.

Camille: "Por supuesto", dice con una sonrisa. "Espera un momento aquí, iré por un cambio de ropa para ti".

Moose: No es necesario.

Parece no escucharme porque sube corriendo por las escaleras dejándome solo, así que me dirijo hacia el sofá y me recuesto por unos minutas hasta que Cam regresa con una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

Camille: Muy bien, vamos a cambiarte así que sube los brazos.

Moose: "Ok…" de pronto me siento como un niño pequeño.

En cuanto los subo Cam me quita la camisa en un solo movimiento -parece tener práctica-, y luego me pone la que traía.

Camille: Bien, ahora fuera pantalones.

Moose: "Hey Cam espera…" casi termina de desabrochar mi pantalón cuando se detiene y se cubre la cara con las manos de vergüenza.

Camille: "Moose, lo siento por un momento olvide que no puedes recordar y yo…", se da la vuelta y se va en dirección a un cuarto cercano diciendo "Sigue solo y en cuanto termines me llamas para que podamos hablar".

Termino de cambiarme con un poco de dificultad y llamo su nombre, apareciendo una Camille aun muy sonrojada.

Moose: "Tranquila Camilion, no pasa nada, ven aquí", le doy una palmadita al sofá para que se siente a mi lado. Una vez se sienta comienzo a hablar…

Camille:

En este momento me siento tan avergonzada, cómo es que comencé a tocar Moose como si nada viendo que él no recuerda lo nuestro, espero que no me vea como una acosadora o algo así. Su vos interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Moose: Entonces…. ¿nosotros somos marido y mujer?

Camille: Si.

Supongo que Sean y Marcos le contaron.

Moose: ¿Desde cuándo?

Camlle: Desde hace tres meses.

Moose: ¿Cuánto tiempo fuimos novios?

Camille: Cinco años y siete meses.

Moose: ¿Eso significa que comenzamos a salir en nuestro primer año en NYU?

Camille: Si.

Moose: "Wow todo esto es tan sorprendente que parece un sueño" se revuelve los rizos como suele hace cada vez que le cuesta entender algo.

Camille: "¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?" pregunto en voz baja.

Moose: Cami ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Toma mis manos en las suyas mientras me estremezco ante su toque y su voz diciéndome Cami, lo dice tan dulcemente que me recuerda al Moose de la nota de esta mañana, al Moose tan dulce de todos estos años.

Mose: "Camille Gage…..te amo y me siento como el chico…. o mejor dicho el hombre más feliz del mundo de saber que eres mi esposa".

Camille: ¿En serio te sientes así?.

Moose: Si, Cam escucha yo…yo he estado enamorado de ti por años, nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía por miedo a perderte, tu sabes perfectamente que no existe Moose sin Camille; en serio lamento haber tardado tanto en decirte lo que siento y menos mal que el futuro Moose lo haya hecho antes de que te fijaras en otro… o debería decir pasado, aunque para mi es el futuro, aah el punto es que…. Te amo y no puedo esperar más para recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Camille: Moose, yo también te amo y en serio que lamento mucho haber dudado, sabes esas fueron tus palabras cuando te declaraste, excepto por lo del pasado y futuro Moose y por el contexto…más tarde te contare lo que paso previo a eso.

Moose siempre será Moose, con o sin memoria, no puedo creer que dude sobre si recordaba su amor por mí, el me ama tanto como yo a él, no lo olvido, nunca lo olvidaría. No puedo contenerme más y lo beso lentamente, transmitiéndole todo mi amor; tenia tanto miedo de no poder besarlo así otra vez.

Moose: Wow Cam, no tenía idea de que besaras así.

Camille: "Moose, tienes que recordar tantas cosas sobre mí" le sonrió maliciosamente.

Moose: No puedo esperar.

 _\- Muchas Gracias por leer este año y por sus lindos comentarios, espero verlas/os el otro año también, los quiero mucho, que la pasen bien y ¡hasta el otro año! :D-_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D ¡Feliz años nuevo a todas y todos!, me complace decirles que ¡estoy de regreso! disfruten del siguiente capítulo, pero no se olviden de comentar eh.

Capítulo dedicado a Manoella :3

 **Capitulo 27: Quiero recordar**

Moose:

Hay huracán de emociones en mi interior, estoy feliz, mi corazón late con fuerza, es como...no se, creo que simplemente soy el chico más feliz del mundo; Cam pronunció las cuatro palabras más maravillosas "Yo también te Amo" palabras que nunca creí escuchar. No puedo esperar a recordar todo sobre nosotros…quiero tanto recordar, se que estamos casados y todo pero no sé cómo debería actuar un esposo, ni siquiera se como es vivir solo con una chica tan linda como ella.

Camille: "Hola, tierra llamando a Moose" grita desde la cocina.

Moose: "Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo…¿qué decías?" contesto aun un poco distraído.

Camille: Si, ya lo noté. Preguntaba si quieres jugo de manzana o de naranja.

Moose: Naranja por favor.

Toma la jarra que contiene el jugo que pedí y vierte el contenido en dos vasos para luego caminar a la sala.

Camille: "¿En qué pensabas?" me entrega uno de los vasos y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

Moose: "En ti", rasco mi cuello nervioso al decirlo.

Aunque acabamos de decirnos te amo, me siento un poco raro con esta clase de cosas.

Camille: "¿En mi?", asiento en respuesta y ella sonríe para luego continuar "¿sobre qué exactamente?" su cara denota curiosidad.

Moose: En que soy el hombre más feliz de mundo al tenerte a mi lado.

Creo que fui un poco cursi.

Camille: "Moose..." me brinda una de esas sonrisas que derriten y continúa "Y yo me siento la mujer más feliz de que no me olvidarás".

Moose: Nunca lo haría, somos Moose y Camille ¿recuerdas?.

Camille: De hecho ahora somos Moosilli según todos nuestros amigos.

Moose: "¿Moosilli?" no suena mal, "¿a quién se le ocurrió?".

Camille: A Los piratas.

Moose: ¿Piratas?

Camille: Si, son un grupo de baile increíble al que te uniste literalmente el primer día en New York.

Moose: Querrás decir nos unimos ¿no?, porque supongo que lo hicimos juntos.

Camille: "De hecho no, fuiste solo tu pero yo me uní después" frunzo el seño ante su respuesta.

Moose: ¿Por qué no lo hicimos juntos?

No entiendo como pude unirme solo a un grupo de baile sin Cam, nosotros hacemos todo juntos, en especial cuando se trata de baile.

Camille: "Si...sobre eso fuiste un completo idiota en ese tiempo" dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras.

Moose: "¿A dónde vas?" trato de llamar su atención.

Camille: "Espera un momento, voy por algo" grita desde el segundo piso.

¿Que abra pasado en ese entonces?.

Camille:

¿Dónde está? estoy casi segura de haberlo dejado aquí. Remuevo más cosas del cajón hasta que en el fondo encuentro lo que estuve buscando desde como diez minutos; lo pondré en un lugar más fácil de encontrar la próxima vez, ahora mejor me apresuro, Moose debe estar impaciente.

Moose: "¿Qué es eso?" pregunta en cuanto lo pongo en sus manos.

Camille: Un álbum de cuando estuvimos en New York, el doctor dijo que ver fotos te ayudaría.

Lo abre y mira las fotos que nos tomamos con sus padres en el auto de camino a New York, sonríe con cada foto y hace comentarios sobre lo graciosos que nos vemos en algunas de ellas, pero su expresión cambia cuando ve las de nuestros primeros meses ahí, nota que hay un montón de fotos donde solo aparezco yo junto con compañeros de clase y que hay otras donde él está con los piratas sin mí.

Moose: "¿Cómo es esto posible?" frunce el ceño mientras voltea pagina tras pagina con más de lo mismo.

Camille: Pues cuando entramos a NYU no estuvimos tan unidos como solíamos...

Moose: "¿Y esto? ¿fuiste a una fiesta de Halloween sin mi?" me interrumpe mientras mira dolido la foto que me tome con Kristin al terminar de arreglarnos para la fiesta.

Camille: ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que fuiste un completo idiota en ese tiempo?, me refería justo a eso.

Moose: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estuvimos distanciados por tanto tiempo?.

Camille: Mmm pues…el primer día desapareciste persiguiendo unos zapatos de edición limitada, cuyo dueño resulto ser el líder de Los Piratas…ese día entraste en su grupo y me lo ocultaste, comenzaste a desaparecer sin decir a donde ibas, a rechazar o cancelar planes para comer y no te veía más de cinco minutos a la semana.

Moose: ¿Yo hice todo eso?

Camille: Si, y en esta fiesta de Halloween fue cuando…

-Recuerdo-

Camille:

No debería ilusionarme, se que no debería, Moose estuvo todo este tiempo en Dios sabe dónde, cancelando cada uno de nuestros planes juntos y apareciendo en mi campo visual por unos cinco minutos a la semana; pero me siento muy feliz de que Moose por fin se acordara de mi existencia y se apuntara para ir a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo, no puedo evitar que las mariposas en mi interior se vuelvan locas de pensar que esta noche seremos Moose y Camille, como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque también me siento mal por Kristin, pasamos mucho tiempo tratando de decidir que disfraces usaríamos y luego yo ante la primera suplica de Moose accedo a botar todo a la basura.

Kristin: Camille si vas a botarme por esa bola de rizos con patas, al menos se puntual con él.

Puedo decir por la expresión en su rostro y su tono que aun sigue furiosa por mi cambio de planes, aunque se le ve mejor que ayer cuando intento fulminarlo con la mirada.

Camille: kristin...

Kristin: No te atrevas a decirme que no le diga bola de rizos con patas porque créeme cuando te digo que tengo formas muy hirientes con las que podría llamarlo.

Camille: "Ok" respondo en derrota mientras busco mi celular y cuando lo encuentro "¡Oh no voy quince minutos tarde!"

Meto la planche de pelo en mi bolso y busco mi vaso de café, ¿dónde está? tomar café es la única manera en que puedo mantenerme despierta durante toda la fiesta después de desvelarme anoche por ese estúpido examen.

Kristin: Es justo lo que te decía y por cierto ¿buscas esto?.

Volteo en su dirección y veo que tiene mi vaso en sus manos.

Camille: "¡Sí! Gracias" le sonrió ampliamente "adiós, nos vemos más tarde" me despido mientras salgo corriendo por la puerta.

Kistin: Claro, adiós.

Sera mejor que me apresure, ese cabello rizado no se volverá lacio así de la nada.

Tock, tock, tock

-"¿Sí?" abre la puerta el compañero de cuarto zombi de Moose.

Camille: Hola, soy Camille...

-¿La famosa Camilion?

Camille: Si, esa soy yo.

¿Por qué tenía que decirle el apodo que me puso?

-"Mi nombre es Jack, mucho gusto" me ofrece su mano y la estrecho "Moose no está pero puedes esperarlo adentro"

Camille: ¿Seguro que no te importa?

Jack: Claro que no, pasa.

Camille: "Gracias" entro en la habitación pero Jack se queda en la puerta.

Jack: "Me iré a la fiesta, los veo luego" con un movimiento de mano se despide y desaparece entre la multitud que se encuentra en el pasillo.

¿Dónde estará Moose?...bueno no se dé que me sorprendo, a los pocos planes que logramos hacer siempre llego tarde. Mejor aprovecho esta oportunidad de oro para echar un vistazo en su cuarto, nunca había estado aquí, lo cual es muy obvio ya que ni conocía a su compañero.

Veamos ¿cuál será su cama?. Observo todo el lugar hasta que poso mi ojos en una de ellas… tiene que ser esa, definitivamente es esta la mires por donde la mires dice Moose por todas partes. Me acercó a ella, quisiera sentarme aquí pero solo de pensar que es el lugar donde duerme a veces sin camisa (no me pregunten como lo sé) no soy capaz, no quiero que cuando venga me encuentre tan roja como un tomate.

Oh ¿esos somos nosotros?...tomo el arco que esta sobre su mesa de noche y si, tiene una foto nuestra junto a su cama, es del verano que fuimos al lago...emm...no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero era un lugar hermoso; ese día nos divertimos mucho, jugamos en el agua, comimos mucha comida chatarra, vimos juntos la puesta del sol y durante la noche freímos malvaviscos. Esos tiempos era grandioso, los extraño mucho, pero ¿por qué tiene esta foto aquí? ¿será que...?, NO Camille no te pases películas, ustedes…ustedes son solamente amigos.

Me reprendo mentalmente por pensar cosas raras, mejor le envió un mensaje para ver cuando vendrá.

Dos horas después...

-Camille...

¿Esa voz...es de...?, abro los ojos y mis sospechas son correctas, Moose.

Moose: Creí que ya estarías…

Camille: "Ya lo supere, es claro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer" recojo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo.

No quiero estar en un lugar en el que no soy bienvenida, claramente ya no me quiere en su vida.

Moose: "No Camille, no es así por favor…no pude llegar" trata de darme otra de sus estúpidas excusas mientras me levanto lo más rápido que puedo para irme.

Camille: "Claro gracias" respondo sarcásticamente.

Estoy cansada de esto, de sus excusas, de que me haga ilusionarme, de TODO.

Moose: "He…he estado bailando" me detengo al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Qué? ¿ese es su gran secreto? ¿por esto me ha estado evitado todo este tiempo? no puedo creerlo, me volteo para confrontarlo y el continua…

Moose: Antes de la escuela, durante y después.

Camille: "¿Has estado engañándome y evitándome por una segunda vida?" trato lo más posible que mi tono refleje lo ridículo que es eso, "pudiste contarme lo del baile pero…creo que ya no me consideras importante ahora en tu nueva vida" siento como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí al decir esas palabras.

¿Por qué no pudo confiar en mí?

Moose: "Debí haberte dicho, ya lo sé…pero lo siento ¿sí?", lo dice como si un simple lo siento resolverá todo, "y ya se termino".

Camille: "Tienes razón ya se termino" digo y me marcho de la habitación.

Ya se termino, se termino Moose y Camille, toda esa basura de juntos contra el mundo. Odio todo esto, odio el mundo real; antes todo era tan fácil, incluso para él lograr que perdonara alguna de sus tonterías pero esto…¿cómo?… cómo pude ser tan estúpida para creer que yo era alguien especial en su vida, es claro que no es así y todo es su culpa por hacerme creer lo contrario con su lida sonrisa, haciéndome reír con sus tonterías, animándome cuando Tyler se iba de gira, escabulléndose por mi venta a media noche si es que lo necesitaba.

No puedo aguantar más las lágrimas, por suerte todos están en la fiesta, en la que yo debería estar pero ahora…solo puedo llorar.

-Actualidad-

Moose: "Cam…yo…Aaahh" grita del dolor y lleva ambas manos a su cabeza.

Camille: Moose ¿estás bien?

¿Qué hago? Ah ya se las pastillas que me dio el doctor, tienen que estar en mi bolso.

Moose: "No Cam para, no te vayas" toma mi brazo con su mano sana fuertemente impidiendome buscar las pastillas.

Camille: "Moose tengo que ir por las pastillas, suéltame por favor" trato de soltarme pero no me deja "por favor Moose…se ve doloroso, quiero ayudarte a quitar el dolor".

Moose: "Entonces no te vayas, no me dejes solo como en esa noche" sus ojos están lloroso no sé si es por el dolor en su cabeza, si es porque esta recordando o es una unió de las dos.

Camille: "No iré a ninguna parte ¿ok? estoy aquí" tomo su mano en las mías y las aprieto para que se de cuanta que estoy ahí para él.

Moose: Viendo esas fotos…escuchándote…y este dolor, de pronto me vinieron recuerdos de esa noche, así como de lo que sentí al verte salir por esa puerta…es como si lo estuviera viviendo en estos momentos.

-Recuerdo-

Moose:

Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Cam? Odio verla llorar, pero odio más que sea por mi culpa, ¿Por qué no le dije? ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta…y ahora ella cree que no es importante en mi vida, cuando en realidad es lo más importante, lo es todo y si fuera más valiente se lo haría saber a besos; pero no, soy un completo idiota que en vez de buscar una manera de acercarla a mí, estoy haciendo que se aleje tanto que aunque estire mis brazos no seré capaz de tocarla.

¿Cómo pude ocultarle algo así? Siempre dijimos que seriamos Moose y Camille contra el mundo, ahora…al verla salir de esa manera diciendo que todo se termino, me doy cuenta que no existe Moose sin Camille, pero…¿será los mismo para ella?¿y si…es capaz de vivir sin mi? NO Moose, no pienses en eso, ella en estos momentos está muy dolida solo tengo que darle espacio y buscar la manera de hacer que me perdone ¿no?.

-Actualidad-

Moose: "Te di espacio, pero a medida pasaba los días yo no podía soportarlo más"

Me acomodo en las piernas de Camille donde tengo recostada mi cabeza, Cam siempre es mi mejor medicina para el dolor, cada vez que me he enfermado ella ha estado a mi lado cuidándome, haciendo que con su sola presencia me sienta mejor, justo como ahora.

Camille: "Ni yo, por eso aunque seguía dolida estuve feliz de recibir tu mensaje citándome en aquel lugar" acaricia mis cabeza con cuidad y yo comienzo a recordar.

-recuerdo-

Veamos repasemos el plan…esperen…¡no pensé en ningún plan!, no, no puede ser, vamos Moose recuerda…¡Ya recuerdo! pensé en llegar, saludar, averiguar que tanto me odia, disculparme, hacerle saber lo importante que es para mí, recuperar a mi mejor amiga y nunca jamás volver a ser tan idiota de alejarle de mi otra vez; simple ¿no?...¿por qué será que no se siente tan simple?, vamos Moose respira, como dice mi mamá "solo tienes que ser sincero, si lo haces tus sentimientos sin duda llegaran a las personas", si todo resulta prometo que le daré un abrazo enorme a mi mamá y al menos una vez no me quejare de que me llene de besos.

Por fin llego al lugar y ahí está ella, luce linda como siempre a pesar de tener esos hermosos ojos apagados debido a mi estupidez…. Me siento a su lado y respiro hondo antes de hablar.

Moose: "Hola" digo al fin.

Camille: "Hola" responde casi en su susurro

Moose: En una escala del uno al diez…¿Qué tanto me odias?

Por favor que no diga un número alto.

Camille: "Yo no te odio Moose, la verdad te extraño y lo peor es ver que tu no me extrañas nada, ya ni siquiera te preocupo" deja salir un suspiro y continua "pasamos el ultimo año ablando de la universidad, del mundo real y enfrentarlo juntos…¿Qué sucedió?.

Sucedió que soy un completo idiota.

Moose: "Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo Camille…y quiero que siga siendo así" busco en mis bolsillos la foto que me llego ayer y se la entrego "Mi mamá me envió esto", espero que esto ayude a cambiar la atmosfera un poco.

Lee primero los saludos de mamá y en cuanto ve la foto, por fin soy capaz de verla sonreír, daría cualquier cosa para que esa sonrisa siga brillando de esa manera.

Camille: Hay Amigo, esto no tiene precio.

Ahora que lo pienso, le di materias de chantaje, pero no me importa en lo absoluto.

Moose: "Cam…perdón" hago mi carita de cachorrito triste a la que sé que no puede resistirse "echo de menos bailar pero te extraño a ti mucho más".

Camille: "¿En serio?" pregunta y asiento.

Moose: Si, lo juro.

En cuanto respondo una canción muy familiar empieza a sonar a la distancia.

Moose: ¿Oyes eso?

Camille: ¿Qué?

Moose: ¿Escuchas eso justo ahora?

¿Podrá ser?

Camille: ¿qué?

Moose: "Ven acá" tomo su mano y la llevo hacia ese sonido.

Por primera vez siento que el universo se alinea a nuestro favor.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Moose: Después de eso bailamos como lo hicimos en la MSA.

Camille: Si, fue un día estupendo en el que volvimos a ser Moose y Camille.

Moose: Pero sabes…no logro recordar nada más, solo a ti, lo que nos paso, no recuerdo a los piratas.

Camille: Tranquilo, los recuerdos volverán poco a poco, solo ten paciencia.

Moose: Camilion, sabes muy bien que esa no es una de mis virtudes.

Camille: "Jajaja créeme lo sé" comenzamos a reír recordando los problemas en lo que me he metido por no tener paciencia.

Moose: "Cam…" deja de reír y me presta toda su atención.

Camille: Dime.

Moose: Quiero recordar…los momentos felices, los tristes, las peleas, el baile, todo. Quiero recordar toda mi vida hasta ahora, pero en especial quiero recordar todo lo que lleva escrito nosotros en el.

Camille: Así será, recuerda que tienes a tu esposa ardiente aquí para ayudarte.

Tiene mucha razón con lo de ardiente.

Moose: ¿Que haría sin ti?

Camille: No lo sé.

- _Manoella espero te haya gustado el flashback, puse mucho empeño en ello ;)_

 _No se olviden de comentar y Hasta la próxima-_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que en lo personal me divertí escribiendo esta capitulo.

No se olviden de comentar y que disfruten.

 **Capitulo 28: Primeras segundas veces**

Moose:

 _Luck: ¿Por qué bailas?_

 _Moose: Bailo porque la danza puede cambiar cosas, un movimiento puede liberar a una generación, un movimiento te puede hacer querer que eres algo mas y hay movimientos que pueden hacer que un chico flacucho y rizado…pueda ver que su vida es la danza, que tenga esperanza y pueda ser especial._

El yo futuro-pasado, como me llamo a mi mismo ya que no se cual de los dos seria, termina de contestar la pregunta y aparezco bailando _"Fancy Footwork"_. Wow ¿ese soy yo? lo hago muy bien, parece que crecí bastante como bailarín estando con los piratas.

 _Luck: Camille ¿por qué bailas?_

Moose: "Cam mira, eres tú" llamo su atención pero está dormida.

 _Camille: Amm…_

Me levanto lentamente del sillón sin hace ningún ruido y me siento en el suelo cerca de ella, de manera que puedo verla más de cerca.

 _Luck: No seas tímida._

Luce tan linda mientras duerme a pesar de esas pequeñas ojeras que se asoman en sus ojos, debe de haber estado trabajando mucho.

 _Moose: Vamos Camilion._

Apuesto que su piel es tan suave como se ve, extiendo mi dedo índice para acariciar esas mejillas rosadas.

 _Camille: "Ok… bailo porque…"_ En cuanto escucho su dulce vos la televisión tiene toda mi atención, _"cuando bailo, puedo dejar todo e irme a un lugar donde no existe nada más que la música, el baile y yo; algunos podrían decir que es una especie de escape y no los culpo, yo pensaba lo mismo antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay momentos en los que no soy la única en ese lugar, cada persona importante para mí está presente, ya sea observando o bailando conmigo._

 _Luck: De manera que el baile crea un lugar especial que puedes compartir con los que amas._

 _Camille: Exacto._

No sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin poder decirle a esa chica increíble lo que siento por ella, sin poder besarla, acariciar esas mejillas, sin poder mirarla así de cerca, ni poder llamarla mi novia…

 _Camille: Ven Moose_

Después de bailar un rato sola, me invita a unirme…bueno invitó a unirme y bailamos muy bien juntos, como si fuéramos uno solo. Esa conexión que tenemos al bailar siempre ha existido, desde que bailamos juntos "I Won´t Dance" de la nada como si nos conociéramos desde hace años hasta ese momento pero con una gran diferencia, al vernos bailar así se que esa conexión creció y no puedo ni imaginarme como es ahora.

Camille: "Mmm…" se acomoda en el sofá aun dormida y yo siento un mini infarto.

Casi me descubre observándola, pero como evitarlo, es tan hermosa; aun no puedo creer que sea mi esposa. Acaricio sus mejillas…son tan suaves como pensé, paso mi dedo por el camino de su nariz hasta que llego a sus labios…

Moose: "Quiero besarlos" me inclino a hacerlo pero me detengo al ver sus ojos están abiertos "Ca-Cam yo…"

Camille: "Ssshh…solo hazlo" susurra en mis labios y cierra sus ojos nuevamente esperando que la bese.

Me siento nervioso, como cualquiera al entrar en tierras desconocidas, y si ya sé que hoy nos besamos dos veces, pero ella tomo la iniciativa, no yo. Es la primera vez que yo la beso.

Camille: "¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás esperando?" se queja aun con los ojos cerrados.

Moose: "No presiones" deja escapar una risita ante mi respuesta.

Paso mi mano por su mejilla, me inclino y roso mis labios con los suyos, comienzo a besarla lento y tierno, un poco diferente a los que ella me ha dado, pero conforme sigue el beso quiero más, quiero más de este dulce sabor, así que profundizo el beso; Cam no parece molestarle en lo absoluto ya que me corresponde con igual deseo.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos para respirar sin alejarnos mucho el uno del otro, reposo mi frente en la suya mientras respiramos algo agitados.

Camille: "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" cuestiona.

Moose: Estaba nervioso...es la primera vez que te beso.

Camille: Tomando en cuenta tu falta de memoria, ya nos besamos dos veces.

Moose: Tú tomaste la iniciativa esas dos veces, en esta fui yo.

Camille: "Moose eres tan adorable" revuelve algunos de mis rizos que no están cubiertos por vendas.

Moose: "No soy adorable" me siento como un perrito de esos que parecen más bien peluches cuando dice esa clase de cosas.

Camille: Claro, no eres adorable, sino sexy ¿eso te gusta más?

Moose: "Piensas que soy sexy" uso mi voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Camille: "Tal vez" dice seductoramente.

Moose: "¿Qué paso con mi inocente Camille?" uso su mismo tono.

Camille: Tendrás que recordar para saberlo.

Moose: "Eso no es justo" hago un puchero y Cam solo se dedica a reír.

Camille: "¿Qué hora es?" pregunta una vez que calma su risa.

Moose: Las 9 pm. ¿Quieres ir a dormir?.

Camille: Si, estos días he estado trabajando hasta tarde.

Moose: ¿Bailando?

Camille: No, veras… además del baile tengo otro empleo que atiendo por correo, igual que tu.

Moose: ¿Trabajo como ingeniero?

Camille: Si, en un laboratorio.

Moose: Genial.

Esto es grandioso, estoy haciendo las dos cosas que más me gustan.

Camille: Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamarle al señor McGowen.

Moose: ¿Es mi jefe?

Camille: Si

Moose: ¿Cómo es él?

Camille: Mmm...es un poco cascarrabias pero buena persona.

Moose: Tiene que serlo para aceptar que no este tiempo completo en el laboratorio.

Camille: Eres uno de los mejores, prefirió tenerte a distancia que perderte.

Moose: ¿Tan bueno soy?

Camille: Si, pero hablamos de eso mañana, tengo mucho sueño.

Apago la televisión y subimos por las escaleras, rumbo a nuestra habitación, esperen...es nuestra habitación, eso significa que... ¿¡dormiremos juntos!?. No es que me moleste en lo absoluto pero...

Moose: Cam...¿nosotros...dormiremos en la misma cama?.

Camille: "Si" responde como si fuera lo mas de natural del mundo, lo cual hasta cierto punto así es, pero...

 _"Pero aquí, pero haya, ¿qué diablos te pasa? vas a dormir junto a la chica de la que estas completamente enamorado y que es tu esposa, en vez de actuar como una gallina disfruta de esto"_ la vocesita en mi cabeza tiene razón, dormiré con Camille, mi Camille, ¿de que me preocupo?.

Camille: "Pero si te incomoda…" frena en seco, "¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿cómo te digo que durmamos juntos?, es claro que te incomoda acabamos de hacernos novios para ti.

Moose: No, de hecho yo-

Me corta antes de que pueda decir algo.

Camille: No te preocupes yo dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes, tu quédate con nuestra habitación.

Moose: Yo puedo quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes.

Camille: No, creo que sería mejor que duermas en un lugar conocido.

Moose: "No pienso echarte de tu propia cama" camino hacia la primera puerta que veo "me quedare aquí y no pienso cambiar de opinión" digo mientras abro la puerta sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Camille: "¿En serio quieres quedarte ahí?" es idea mía o trata de contener la risa.

Moose: Si y es una decisión irrevocable.

Camille: ¿Seguro? porque si te quedas ahí necesitaras más que unas cobijas.

Moose: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

Camille: "Míralo tú" no puede contenerse más y comienza a reír.

¿Qué diablos le pasa?. Dirijo la mirada al interior de la habitación y lo entiendo todo; este cuarto está completamente vacío.

Camille: ¿Aun sigue siendo una decisión irrevocable?.

Moose: Tal vez haga una excepción solo por esta ocasión

Mi obvia derrota parece causarle más risa.

Camille: Ok, sígueme.

Costo un poco pero creo por fin encontré una posición que no me causa mucho dolor, ahora solo queda dormir…

Cierro mis ojos esperando conciliar el sueño pero no lo consigo ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? antes si hubiera una competencia de quien duerme por más tiempo hubiera ganado por mucho, pero ahora…no sé siento que algo me hace falta, algo que va entre mis brazos para ser más exacto; quizás duermo abrazando una almohada. Pruebo mi hipótesis pero nada, no puedo dormir y está comenzando a molestarme, yo nunca he tenido problemas para dormir, de hecho es la única materia en la he sacado diez siempre, además de matemática.

Ahora que recuerdo mamá siempre tomaba leche tibia cuando no podía dormir, tal vez eso me ayude. Me levanto en un solo movimiento, salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina donde veo una pequeña silueta blanca, me acerco despacio esperando que no sea un fantasma y la veo; Cam está usando un short súper corto que apenas le queda un poco mas lago que la camisa mía que está usando, a la cual por cierto le falta terminar de abotonar en la parte de arriba. Intento desviar la vista, sin embargo me es imposible dejar de ver lo sexy que luce usando mi camisa, aunque por su parte no se ve avergonzada en lo absoluto.

Camille: "Moose… ¿todo bien?" tal vez sea mi imaginación pero su tono me parece seductor.

Moose: "¿Qué?...ah sí, todo en orden" rayos me quede como idiota observándola por mucho tiempo.

Camille: "¿Quieres un poco?, baje por una taza de leche tibia y creo que calenté mucha" me ofrece una taza y yo la tomo gustoso.

Moose: "De hecho yo también venia por un poco de leche" comento mientras tomo un sorbo, "Hmm esta deliciosa ¿agregaste canela?"

Camille: Si. Sabe mejor ¿no?.

Moose: Absolutamente. Eres la mejor Camilion.

Camille: "Entonces…¿tu tampoco podías dormir?" pregunta deslizando su dedo por la orilla de la taza.

Moose: "No, me cuesta hallar una posición que no me cause dolor" miento un poco.

¿Cómo decirle que hay una fuerza misteriosa que me impide dormir?

Camille: Ya veo.

Es idea mía o parece decepcionada con mi respuesta

Moose: "Y tu ¿por qué no puedes dormir?" trato de seguir la conversación.

Camille: Por nada, mejor me voy a la cama. Disfruta de tu leche.

Da pasos cortos y lentos mientras pasa a mi lado hasta que se detiene en la puerta y gira sobre su eje para verme.

Camille: En realidad no puedo dormir porque me haces falta.

Moose: "¿Eh?" es la única estúpida respuesta que salió de mi boca.

Camille: "Olvídalo" se da media vuelta.

Moose: "Espera" la todo del brazo.

¿Sera que a mí también me hace falta para dormir?

Camille: ¿Qué pasa?

A medida se da vuelta nuevamente yo voy bajando mi mano hasta llegar a la suya.

Moose: "Creo que…yo tampoco puedo dormir por la misma razón" sonríe animada ante mi respuesta.

Camille: Entonces ¿te parece bien si dormimos juntos?

Moose: Por supuesto.

Después de ello subimos juntos a la que es nuestra habitación y al entrar…

Camille: Tengo que ir al baño.

Moose: Ok, yo me acostare.

Se va al baño y yo camino en dirección a la cama pero...¿a dónde me acuesto?

Moose: ¿Cam cuál es tu lado de la cama?.

Camille: "El izquierdo" responde aun dentro del baño.

Moose: Izquierdo…¿mirando la cama de pie o acostado?

Camille: Moose...una vez acostado yo tengo que quedar a tu derecha.

Moose: No te rías.

Estoy seguro de que se está riendo de mi justo ahora.

Camille: Solo relájate y acuéstate de una vez ¿quieres?.

Moose: "Esta bien, estoy acostándome…" digo en vos alta para que se entere.

Auch me duele la muñeca y la cabeza, parece que tendré que buscar una posición cómoda para dormir otra vez, solo espero no tardarme tanto como antes.

Camille: "Ya volví" sale del baño y camina hacia mí

Por mi parte me pierdo nuevamente en su forma de vestir, creo que el dolor no será lo único que me impida dormir tranquilo.

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo un bigote de leche?

Moose: No, estas bien

Camille: "Entonces ¿por qué me miras tanto? ¿Mmm?" se mete bajo las sabanas sin despegar la vista de mi.

Moose: "¿Si-siempre duermes vestida así?" respondo con otra pregunta.

Camille: Si, es cómodo…¿por qué? ¿te molesta?

Moose: No, para nada, solo creí que tal vez te daría frio.

Camille: "¿En serio?" se ríe y por alguna razón siento mis mejillas calentarse "bueno si eso pasa, tu tendrás que abrazarme y hacer que entre en calor ¿no crees?.

Moose: "Cre-creo que si" maldita tartamudez nerviosa.

Camille: "¿Qué te parece si empezamos ahora?" termina de decir y se acomoda en mi pecho.

Al principio dudo un poco pero termino envolviéndola en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente, no siento dolor en lo absoluto; de hecho me gusta, puedo sentir su respiración, sus labios rozando ligeramente mi cuello y puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón que suenan como una canción de cuna, haciéndome poco a poco dormir.

Me despierto al sentir una pequeña brisa que viene acompañada de los primeros rayos del sol, volteo a mi lado pero Cam no está, como siempre le gusta levantarse temprano, supongo que estará haciendo el desayuno. Después de tomarme unos minutos juntando fuerzas para levantarme, lo hago finalmente, busco en los cajones una toalla y encuentro una azul, supongo que es mía, la tomo y me quito la camisa con un poco de dificultad mientras me dirijo al baño.

En cuanto entro siento resbalarse la toalla por mis dedos al quedarme paralizado viendo que Cam está completamente desnuda tomando una ducha con la cortina abierta o mejor dicho sin cortina porque es una de esas duchas con puerta transparente. Por un lado no puedo dejar de verla y por el otro mi parte moral dice que voltee a otra dirección; mientras discuto conmigo mismo, Cam se percata de mi presencia y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia mí, dándome una mejor vista de sus sexys curvas, de cómo la punta de sus cabello gotean agua y la espuma se desliza por su cuerpo húmedo.

Camille: Moos-

Moose: "¡Lo siento mucho!" me disculpo y salgo corriendo del baño.

Me siento tan avergonzado, no solo por la situación en general, sino que también por una situación que está creciendo en mi pantalón. Doy vueltas por todos lados pensando en cómo hacer que pare, pero escucho a Camille abrir la puerta, así que salto a la cama y me cubro rápidamente con una almohada mientras la veo salir con tan solo una toalla que en realidad es mucho a comparación de como la vi hace unos momentos.

Camille: "Moose, ¿que fue eso?" frunce las cejar en confusión, no debe de ser enojo.

Moose: "Lo sé, lo siento, debí salir más rápido" trato de disculparme pero creo que metí la pata.

Camille: "¿Ya llevabas un buen rato ahí adentro?" levanta una ceja.

Moose: Lo siento debes de estar muy furiosa.

Puedo sentir un puñetazo venir justo a mi cara.

Camille: Jajaja no seas tonto.

Esperen…¿está riendo? ¿Por qué se ríe?

Moose: "¿Qué?" pregunto en total confusión.

Camille: No estoy enojada.

Moose: ¿Segura?

Esto es como una trampa, parece una trampa, tiene que ser una trampa.

Camille: Si, hace algunos años por supuesto que lo estaría aunque creo que estaría más avergonzada, pero ahora no, somos marido y mujer nos hemos visto como Dios nos trajo al mundo un millón de veces, así que no te preocupes.

Con la aflicción del asunto, la situación en ni pantalón logra calmarse.

Moose: "Es cierto lo somos…pero… puedo evitar sentirme culpable" estoy seguro de que parezco un tomate justo ahora.

Camille: Oh cariño, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Moose: No es gracioso.

Camille: No pensaba que lo fuera, solo que te ves muy lindo.

Moose: ¡Camille!

Camille: Ok, ok…en todo lo que te tranquilizas yo voy a terminar de bañarme.

Moose: Y yo tocare la puerta la próxima vez.

Camille: "Esta bien, solo no te sientas culpable ¿entendido?" dice antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y volver al baño.

¿Cuando mi adorable e inocente Camille se volvió tan seductora? Con esa delineadas curvas, ese aroma embriagante y esa piel tan suave…Oh no la situación en ni pantalón vuelve a crecer otra vez, vamos Moose piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa...ya sé me prepararé un té o algo.

Camille:

El Moose de diecinueve años es muy divertido y lindo, no puedo creer que se pusiera así al verme desnuda, ni siquiera reaccionó de esa manera la primera vez, aunque claro, no era la única desnuda en ese momento. Termino de vestirme y salgo del baño ¿a donde fue? creí que estaría esperando su turno para tomar una ducha, mmm...podría estar abajo.

Bajo las escaleras y me dirigió a la cocina, quiero prepara un rico desayuno para él pero...

Camille: "Moose ¿qué rayos paso aquí?" la cocina está hecha un desastre.

Moose: Eh...pues...veras...vine con la intención de hacerme un té pero luego recordé que no me gusta el té y pensé en tomar un vaso con jugo.

Camille: "Ok pero su ibas a tomar un jugo ¿por qué hay harina por todas parte?" trato de sonar calmada pero parece como si una bomba de harina hubiera explotado justo aquí.

Moose: "Sobre eso...por favor no preguntes" me mira muy serio mientras lo dice.

Camille: "Pero..." tengo miedo de saber pero aun así tengo curiosidad

Moose: "No, no preguntes" se niega.

Camille: "Moose" insisto con mas curiosidad.

Moose: "No pienso contestar y ah por cierto voy a tomar una ducha" con esa excusa ridícula sale escapando hacia arriba.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro.

Camille: Y ahora se supone que limpie todo esto...

 _-Espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido mucho :D._

 _Si es así déjame saberlo en un comentario, créanme cuando les digo que me encanta leerlos._

 _Hasta pronto-_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: Gira del recuerdo**

Camille:

Una semana después...

Camille: ¿Listo?

Moose: Por supuesto.

Camille: En tus marcas, listo, fuera.

Cuento y hacemos fuerza con nuestras manos derechas en direcciones opuestas. Jugamos vencidas para verificar el estado de su muñeca, que parece resistir bien

-"Eso no es justo, obviamente ganaras" dice Chadd al entrar por la puerta, "si quieres competencia ¿Qué tal yo?

Camille: No es una competencia, es…rehabilitación.

Chadd: ¿Rehabilitación?

Camille: Algo así.

Moose: Menos mal que no es una competencia, porque de lo contrario ella seria la campeona de las vencidas.

Chadd: "¿Perdiste cada intento?" pregunta mientras trata de contener la risa.

Moose: "Si…" responde algo avergonzado de perder tantas veces ante su esposa.

Chadd no logra contener más y comienza a reír.

Chadd: "¿Cuántas veces?" ahora salen lagrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa.

Camille: Eso no importa.

Andie: Cam tiene razón, lo importante es que está mejorando.

Aparecen todos los demás.

Violet: "Si, así que deja de ser tan idiota pastelito" arrastra a Chadd fuera de la sala de ensayo, "Ahora quédate afuera y piensa sobre lo que hiciste" dice antes de cerrar la puesta en sus narices.

Todos reímos, quien iba a decir que Violet lograría domar a la bestia.

Sean: "Ya no llevas vendas y parece mucho mejor" observa en dirección a Moose.

Ciertamente Moose ha estado mucho mejor, su cabeza está curada totalmente y su muñeca aun duele un poco cuando hace mucha fuerza, pero con unos días más estará perfecto, al menos físicamente.

Moose: Si, estoy estupendo, solo me duele la muñeca cuando hago mucha fuerza.

LMNTRIX: ¡Eso es grandioso!

Kido: "Pero y tu memoria ¿Cómo va?. Auch" Andie le da un codazo en las costillas "Lo siento Moose".

Moose: No, está bien…aunque estoy casi curado físicamente no logro recordar nada o casi nada. Tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza, pero son como un rompecabezas.

Camille: "Tranquilo cariño" acaricio su hombro para tratar de reconfortarlo.

No ha podido recordar nada a excepción de la fiesta de Halloween y uno que otro momento aislado. Las fotos le han ayudado a tener ciertas imágenes de lo que paso cuando se tomaron, pero nada concreto…es tal como dijo, un rompecabezas.

Vladd: Es cuestión de tiempo.

Hair: Si, solo ten paciencia.

Sean: ¿Qué les parece si mejor bailamos?, dicen que el cuerpo tiene memoria.

Todos nos animamos ante su propuesta, en realidad esa es la razón de que viniéramos; yo creo que el bailar con todos le ayudara a recordar.

Sean: ¿Aun recuerdan la coreografía de nuestro primer show?

Monster: Por supuesto.

Gauge: Pero ¿Cuál numero?

Sean: Todos, pero comencemos por el primero.

Violet: ¿Alguien tiene aun ese mix?

Chadd: "Yo lo tengo, pero que lastima que no me dejan entrar" grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Violet: ¿Vas a comportarte?.

Chadd: Si, solo déjenme entrar.

Violet deja escapar un suspiro y camina en dirección a la puerta para abrirla.

Violet: "Mas te vale" le da una palmada en el trasero mientras lo dice.

Sean: "Eso parece estar resuelto" mueve su mirada de Chadd hacia Moose, "nosotros empezaremos, observa todo lo que quieras y cuando recuerdes algo súmatenos ¿ok?.

Moose: Ok.

Una vez Chad pone a sonar la música y todos estamos en nuestros puestos, comienza en baile.

Moose:

El mix comienza con un ritmo suave, por lo que ellos hace movimientos lentos hasta que el ritmo cambia a algo más enérgico… conozco eso pasos, son de House combinados con unos de break. Cambian de formación en varias ocasiones y esta coreografía se me hace tan familiar, tanto que mis pies se mueven solos hacia ellos en cuanto Vladd se pone en acción dirigiendo nuestros movimientos como si fuéramos sus marionetas robóticas.

En un paso que requiere que mueva mi brazo como si no tuviera huesos en el cuerpo, siento arder mi muñeca pero no me importa, siento esta corriente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, siento que hierve mi sangre…y como no, llevo una semana sin bailar; pero además de eso siento que estoy recordando algo.

Los chicos hacemos piruetas alrededor de las chicas, que se encuentran haciendo algunos pasos de street jazz y puedo verlo…puedo ver al público, el escenario lleno de grafitis, nuestros cuerpos pintados de pies a cabeza, puedo…recordar cómo fue esa noche.

Camille: "¡Moose!" corre a mis brazos "recordaste la coreografía" asiento y ella me mira emocionada.

Monster: "Así se hace viejo" levanta su mano, yo la mía y las chocamos.

Estoy feliz, puede recordar. Estos días me he sentido muy frustrado al respecto pero esto…es una señal de que si puedo recuperar mis recuerdos.

Sean: Sabes me atrevo a decir que lo hiciste mucho mejor ahora.

Moose: Oye…los Moose estamos en constante evolución, es normal que mejore cada vez.

Andie: Hasta su arrogancia de bailarín volvió.

Kido: Nuestro Moose está regresando.

Por el resto del día estuvimos bailando viejas coreografías, me llevaban un tiempo pero lograba recordar los pasos y a medida iba haciéndolos, iba recordando.

Camille: "¿No crees que necesitamos celebrar con pizza?" propone al entrar por la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Moose: Absolutamente.

Me gusta la idea de celebrar con pizza.

Camille: "Llamare para pedir una" saca su celular y se dirige a la refrigeradora donde un imán sostiene un papel con el numero.

Moose: "Camilion podrías pasarme una bolsa con verduras congeladas por favor" solicito mientras me acomodo en el sofá.

Estoy agotado y el dolor en mi muñeca me está molestando.

Camille: "Claro, solo dame un minuto" responde para luego volver a su llamada.

Estoy feliz de recordar buena parte de los show que hemos hecho pero no sé…cuando lo pienso, recuerdo cuando hago algo que hice, cuando hablo sobre algo sucedió con alguien implicado…todo tiene que ver con que haga ya sea físicamente o mentalmente algo que ya hice, ¿será así?.

Camille: "Toma, te toco zanahorias" aturro la cara solo de pensar en zanahorias, lo cual parece hacerle mucha gracias a Cam "jajaja vamos no me mires de esa menera, es para tu muñeca no para que las comas.

Agarro la bolsa con cuidado y la coloco en mi muñeca lo más lejos posible de mí nariz, no soporto siquiera el olor de esta condenada verdura.

Camille:

Moose a veces puede ser infantil y el que mentalmente tenga diecinueve años no está ayudando en nada, incluso volvió a detestar la zanahoria, aunque no es que la haya amado con el pasar de los años, pero si logro tolerar su olor al menos.

Moose: Ahora tú no me mires de esa manera.

Camille: ¿De qué manera?

Moose: "La de _deja de llorar como un bebé_ " trata de imitar horriblemente mi voz.

Camille: Yo no hablo así.

Moose: Si lo haces.

Camille: Claro que no, el único con vos chillona de los dos eres tú.

Nos miramos por un rato fijamente a los ojos, sin apartar la mira, como si se tratara de un concurso y cinco segundos después estallamos en risas.

Moose: Parecemos dos niños pequeños.

Camille: Si pero conste que tu comenzaste con tu fobia a las zanahorias.

Moose: Sabes que está bien fundad.

Camille: "Si, si, ya se lo de tu dieta a base de zanahorias de pequeño" ruedo los ojos.

Me río al recordar cuando mamá me enseño una foto de Moose con la cara toda anaranjado de comer zanahorias, pero paro cuando noto que no ha apartado su mirada de mí ni un momento, sus ojos me indica que quiere contarme algo.

Camille: ¿En que estas pensando?

Moose: Creo que se cómo funciona lo de mis recuerdos.

Camille: "¿A que te refieres?" pregunto expectante.

Moose: Cada vez que he recordado algo ha sido hablando con alguien sobre algo ocurrido o haciéndolo.

Camille: Como con las coreografías y la fiesta de Halloween.

Moose: Exacto, pero ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablamos sobre la fiesta de Halloween habían muchos sentimiento fuertes.

Camille: Sentimientos fuertes, eh… ¿funcionara con algo significativo?

Moose: "Supongo, pero no estoy seguro. Si tan solo existiera una manera de saberlo" extiende sus brazos hacia el techo como esperando una señal.

Camille: Creo que si la hay.

Busco mi celular dentro de mi cartera, hay una canción que puede hacerle recordar cierta situación, aunque…no sé si debería enseñársela en estos momentos.

Moose: "Cam me estoy muriendo de la intriga" dice inquieto.

Ok, todo sea porque recuerde. Presiono play, una melodía comienza a sonar y junto con esta la letra de la canción.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Camille: ¿Te suena conocida?

Moose: Un poco.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

Moose: No sé…me vienen imágenes borrosas, como si estuviera viendo atraves de un vidrio empañado.

Pongo en pausa la canción.

Camille: Dime ¿qué ves?

Moose: Dos personas bailando en un cuarto no muy iluminado, solo necesario para…

Camille y Moose: Verse el uno al otro.

Moose: Así es...¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?

Camille: _"Earned It"_ es de-

Moose: The Weeknd

Camille: "Parece que tu hipótesis es cierta, entonces…¿qué hacemos ahora?" guardo la celular nuevamente en mi bolso y me echo hacia tras en el sofá.

Moose: ¿Podrías decirme primero de que se trata ese recuerdo?

Camille: Ah…eso…es de cuando…

Tock, tock, tock

Camille: "Debe ser la pizza" salvada por la campana.

Me levanto rápidamente, tomo el dinero y abro la puerta llamándome una sorpresa.

Andie: "Hola Cam" saluda y entra cargando unas cajas de pizza.

Camille: ¿Andie?

Gemelos Santiago: "Hola my lady" toman cada uno mis manos y las besan como de costumbre.

Moose: "Oigan, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que la saluden normalmente?" los reprende como de costumbre también.

Kido: Tranquilo Mooski.

Monster: Si, no hagas tanto drama.

Hair: Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado.

Gauge: ¿Pero quién se acostumbra a que besen a su chica?

Sean: "Ya dejen eso, no vaya a ser que no eche" le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a cada uno.

Chadd: "En todo caso sería solo a ellos dos ¿no?" pregunta en dirección a Moose.

Moose: "Tranquilo viejo, no pienso echar a nadie" se saludan con los puños.

Terminan de entrar Violet y Vladd.

Camille: "¿que hacen aqui?" digo aun sorprendida de su repentina aparición.

Sean: Vinimos a celebrar que Moose pudo recordar.

Andie: "Si o tenían pensada celebración privada" levanta una ceja.

Moose y yo nos sonrojamos.

Kido: Andie recuerda que mentalmente Moose tiene 19 años.

Chadd: Eso no evita que una vez encendida la llama, arda.

Camille: Cambiando de tema ¿de qué es la pizza?.

Trato de desviar la atención de ese tema pero Chadd y Kido siguen teniendo un serio debate al respecto mientras se acomodan en el sofá.

Y yo pensé que sería una tarde tranquila.

Kido: "De manera que así funcionan sus recuerdos" dice mientras lleva un bocado de pizza a su boca.

Monster: "Wow es sorprendente" hace un movimiento con sus manos y casi bota su cerveza.

Gauge: Pero ahora que saben cómo funciona ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?

Camille: Yo estaba pensando que podríamos ir a New York y a Los Ángeles. Creo que el ver la universidad, el laboratorio, nuestro antiguo departamento y hablar con sus conocidos podría ayudar.

Andie: Algo así como una mini gira del recuerdo, me gusta.

Moose: Si, es una buena idea.

Sean: Pero si es una gira del recuerdo, ¿no deberían ir a Miami también?

Camille: No creo que sea necesario, estuvo ahí poco tiempo.

Moose: Además recuerdo lo que hice ahí.

Sean: Lo recuerdas ¿en serio?

Moose: Si, vi el video del baile y lo recordé, pero no puedo conectarlo con nada más, es como un recuerdo aislado que vaga por mi mente.

Violet: De manera que al recordar lo que paso antes y después…

Chadd: Sus recuerdos tendrían continuidad.

Camille: Y lograría recordar todo.

Moose: "Entonces está decidido, Cam y yo haremos la gira del recuerdo" levanta sus baso con jugo y todos lo seguimos.

De pronto ese anuncio se convirtió en un brindis.

Chadd: Moose ¿no quieres una?

Camille: "Ni se te ocurra" digo señalando a Chadd con mi dedo índice.

Chadd: "¿Qué? Es solo una cerveza" levanta la botella como si fuera algo inofensivo.

Camille: Lo sé pero Moose no probó ni una gota de alcohol hasta los veintiuno.

Chadd: Y ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Camille: No se si podrá manejarlo.

Sean: Vamos Cam, su cuerpo debe recordar cómo hacerlo.

Marcos: Su cuerpo lo recuerda pero su mente no, así que aunque su cuerpo lo tolere…

Martín: Debido a su estado mental podría emborracharse rápido.

Camille: "Gracias chicos" qué bueno que alguien me apoye con esto.

Andie: Si todo es cierto, pero se emborracharía con sus amigos, no pasara nada.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Camille: La borrachera le dará dolor de cabeza y apenas acababa de recuperarse.

Violet: Entonces solo es cuestión de que tome poco ¿no es así Moose?.

Todos clavamos nuestra mirada en Moose que parece estar más confundido que de costumbre.

Moose: Eh…yo…

Le lanzo mi mirada de "no te atrevas" pero escucho un sonido proveniente de mi bolso indicando un llamada entrante, me dirijo hacia el, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Moose.

Camille: Hola.

-Señora Alexander ¿usted ordeno una pizza?.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Camille: Si fui yo.

-La pizza esta aquí abajo, ¿podría venir por ella?.

Camille: Claro, ya bajo.

Para cuando cuelgo Moose ya está tomando una cerveza. Bueno si quiere emborracharse es su problema, solo no quiero que mañana se la pase quejándose del dolor de cabeza.

Kido: "Camille ¿a dónde vas? ¿estás muy enojada?" camina detrás de mi mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

Camille: "No, solo voy por una pizza" me detengo en la puerta.

Kido: ¿Segura? porque todavía queda mucha aquí.

Camille: "Si, antes de que vinieran encargue una pizza y hasta ahorita llego" paso por la puerta.

Kido: "¿Entonces no suben hasta aquí arriba?" me acompaña.

Camille: Es una decepción ¿no?

Kido: Si se tratara de Mosnter, no tendrías que bajar por ella.

Camille: Pero te aseguro que me cobraría propina.

Kido: A menos que fueras su querida novia de Seattle.

Nos reímos solo de recordar lo increíblemente meloso y cursi que se comporta cuando nos cuenta al respecto o habla por teléfono con ella.

Camille: "¡Estás saliendo con Martin!" casi se me cae la pizza de la sorpresa.

Kido: Ssshh Cam, no quiero que todos tus vecinos se enteren.

Camille: Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creerlo.

Kido: Ni yo, fue muy difícil decidirme por uno de los dos.

Camille: ¡Dos! No me digas que hubo in triangulo amoroso entre los gemelos Santiago y tu.

Kido por su parte solo se sonroja.

Camille: No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Kido: Con lo de Moose, no hemos podido hablar mucho.

Camille: Tienes razón, lo siento y te prometo que en cuanto recupere la memoria tendremos una noche de chicas. Necesito ponerme al tanto de todo.

Kido: Suena genial.

-Camille

Ambas volteamos hacia la dueña de la vos y nos encontramos con Carmen, una de mis vecinas.

Camille: Carmen hola, lo siento si te molesta el ruido proveniente del departamento.

Carmen: No es eso…más bien hubieron unos chistositos que se la pasaron tocando el timbre de todos y luego salieron corriendo.

Kido: ¿Alguien anduvo haciendo bromas?

Carmen: Si y quería saber si vieron a alguien pasar por aquí.

Camille: "No hemos visto a nadie, nosotras venimos de recoger esta pizza abajo" levanto la caja en mis manos al decirlo.

Carmen: "Gracias de cualquier manera" se despide y vuelve a su departamento.

Kido: Me pregunto quién será.

El resto del camino Kido me cuenta cómo fue que surgió el amor entre ella y Martin. Al llegar al departamento…

Kido: "¡Ya regresamos!" anuncia al abrir la puerta.

Andie: Oh, hola chicas.

Violet: ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Camille: Fuimos por una pizza; por cierto ¿no saben algo de unos tipos que anduvieron de bromistas tocando los timbres de las puertas?

Andie: Sobre eso…si sabemos pero…

Violet: Deberías verlo tú misma.

Las dos se hacen a un lado y los veo; Moose, Chadd, Hair y Monster montando un espectáculo totalmente borrachos.

Chadd:

 _I'll tell you what I want,_

 _what I really really want_

Monster:

 _So tell me what you want,_

 _what you really really want_

Comienzan la canción meneando sus caderas enfrente de todos, uno detrás del otro.

Hair:

 _I'll tell you what I want,_

 _what I really really want_

Parece que ahí viene Moose.

Moose:

 _So tell me what you want,_

 _what you really really want_

No sabía que pudiera mover sus caderas de esa manera.

Cuarteto de borrachos:

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh)_

Moose:

 _I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

Ok lo intente, en serio lo intente, pero esto es más fuerte que yo…no puedo aguantar más la risa y comienzo a carcajearme con las chicas hasta el punto de echar lagrimas por los ojos y quejarme de dolor de estomago.

Cuarteto de borrachos:

 _If you want my future forget my past_

 _If you wanna get with me better make it fast_

 _Now don't go wasting my precious time_

 _Get your act together, we could be just fine_

Los cuatro menean sus traseros al ritmo de la canción, haciendo muchos movimientos femeninos con sus manos, piernas, caderas…cuerpo en general, cambiando de formación y haciendo bailes privados al público. Tengo que grabar esto, eso le enseñara a hacerme caso la próxima vez, bueno eso y la resaca que tendrá mañana.

Cuarteto de borrachos:

 _I'll tell you what I want,_

 _what I really really want_

 _So tell me what you want,_

 _what you really really want_

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh),_

 _I wanna (huh)_

 _I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

-Aquí termina el capítulo :D

Por los que no reconocieron la canción o quieren buscarla para imaginárselos bailar femeninamente, se llama "Wannabe".

No se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto-


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas de la autora:** Lamento mucho la demora, estuve algo ocupada pero por fin logre terminar de escribir el siguiente capítulo, se que esperaron mucho así que no los entretengo mas ¡que disfruten!

 **Capítulo 30: Primera parada, New York**

Moose:

Me siento cansado, el vuelo fue larguísimo o al menos así lo sentí; apenas había logrado recuperarme de la resaca cuando Cam apareció con dos boletos y eso sin mencionar el video...¡no puedo creer que haya hecho eso!, movía mis caderas casi también como Chakira y lo peor fue verme haciéndole un baile sexy a Vladd. Sin duda nunca volveré a tomar en toda mi vida o hasta que recuerde como lidiar con el alcohol en mi sistema.

Salimos del aeropuerto e inmediatamente nos golpea el viento frío de New York, ¿por qué tenemos que vivir en un país tan frío?, incluso puedo ver hielo colgando del techo.

Moose: ¿Donde dijiste que estaría ese tipo Jacob?

Camille: Ya lo viste en la película, no le digas ese tipo.

Moose: "Esta bien, lo siento" levanto mis manos mostrando inocencia.

Camille: Dijo que estaría en el estacionamiento. Tenían una batalla de baile cerca de esta hora, probablemente se tarde un poco.

Moose: Deberíamos esperar adentro ¿no crees?

Camille: "Si, hace mucho frío afuera" tiembla un poco al recibir una corriente de aire que nos golpea de la nada.

Moose: "Por alguna razón siento más frío aquí que en Las Vegas" paso un brazo por sus hombros.

Al abrazarla creo que podre trasmitirle un poco de calor.

Camille: Yo lo siento igual, aunque aquí hace mas viento.

Moose: Eso es porqu-

-"Eh.. Moose, Camille" aparece un hombre corriendo hacia nosotros.

Camille: "Jacob" en cuanto llega a nosotros lo encierra en un abrazo.

Se ve demasiado animada por su presencia, eso me molesta un poco.

Jacob: "Moose" suelta a Cam y me abraza.

Me siento un poco incomodo abrazándolo pero al mismo tiempo siento que él es un buen amigo, no creo poder estar molesto con él.

Camille: ¿Cómo les fue en la batalla?

Jacob: ¿Tu qué crees?

Camille: Mmm... veamos ¿podría ser que ganaron?.

Jacob: "Hey que desconfianza" lleva su mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolido "por supuesto que ganamos".

Los dos sonreímos instantáneamente ante la noticia.

Camille: "Solo estaba bromeando. Felicidades" lo abraza nuevamente.

Cuando se alejan, Jacob voltea a verme como si esperara algo de mí; ¿qué diablos quiere? no creo que sea normal que dos hombres se abracen tanto.

Jacob: "¿No piensas felicitarme? ¿perder la memoria te volvió antisocial?" bromea.

Moose: Para nada, felicidades.

Estiro mi mano para hacer mi saludo especial, pero él tira de mi para darme un medio abrazo y palmear ni espalda, acción que copio.

Jacob: Vamos, tengo el auto estacionado por aquí.

Lo seguimos y nos encontramos con un auto negro con mucho estilo, que viéndolo bien me parece conocido...¿este auto es de...?

Moose: Jacob ¿este auto es de Luke?

Recuerdo que él me llevo en ese auto por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la bóveda. Incluso creo que puedo recordar la bóveda también.

Jacob: Que bueno que lo recuerdes, si es suyo; me lo dio cuando se fue con Natalie.

Nos subimos y Jacob lo pone en marcha.

Jacob: Recuerdas cuando te enseño el auto.

Moose: "Mmm..." vamos Moose recuerda...Ah ya sé, "fue después de que él me ayudara a escapar de la policía" lo recordé.

Camille: "Así es Moose, estas recordando" me abraza muy sonriente.

Cam ha estado para mí durante todo el proceso, acompañándome y brindándome apoyo; no sé qué haría sin ella.

Moose: ¿Podríamos pasar por Central Park?, quiero recordar por qué me perseguía la policía.

Jacob: Claro, ¡A sus órdenes señor!

Camille:

Nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar. Moose mira cada lugar con atención, buscando algo conocido, avanzando y observando otra vez. Jacob y yo solo nos dedicamos a seguirlo.

Moose: Cam es aquí, en este lugar es donde estábamos hablando cuando Luke paso golpeando mi hombro y note sus zapatos, los cuales me llamaron tanto la atención que lo seguí para preguntarle donde los consiguió.

Camille: "Ni que lo digas, corriste detrás de él enseguida" recuerdo algo molesta el que me haya dejado sola en nuestro primer día.

Moose: "Si y lo seguí hacia haya" avanza haciendo el mismo recorrido que en aquel entonces "cerca de aquí lo perdí y choque con alguien, involucrándome en una batalla de baile" termina de decir y sigue caminando o mejor dicho corriendo.

Jacob: "Espera un momento, no tan rápido" Moose sigue avanzando sin parar.

Moose: "¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no estás en forma?"

¿Incluso se pone a bromear?

Camille: Oye ten un poco de consideración, nos has tenido corriendo detrás de ti por un bien rato.

Moose: "Lo siento Cam, pero a medida avanzo voy recordando y sabes cuánto quiero hacerlo" por fin soy capaz de alcanzarlo y logro frenarlo tomándolo de la mano.

Camille: Lo sé, es importante para ti hacerlo y créeme soy la primera que lo quiere también pero para hacerlo no es necesario correr por toda la ciudad.

Moose: Pero Camille, pasando por aquí no recordé únicamente como seguía a Luke, también lo hice con los paseos y las citas que tuvimos en la fuente.

Camille: "Y me alegra mucho cuanto has recordado, solo tómatelo con calma ¿sí?" aprieto su mano esperando que entienda el mensaje.

Deja salir un suspiro y siento como su cuerpo comienza a relajarse.

Moose: Ok.

Jacob: "Ah gracias, porque ya no puedo más" dice casi sin aliento sentado en el suelo.

Parece que la batalla estuvo reñida, porque Jacob no es alguien que se agote fácilmente. Lo quiero pero era un demonio en los ensayos, diciendo todo el tiempo _"hagámoslo una vez más"_ a pesar del cansancio.

Moose: "Lo siento viejo" le ofrece su mano y le ayuda a levantarse, "te he arrastrado por todos lados junto a Camille, perdónenme los dos".

Jacob: No te preocupes para eso están los amigos.

Camille: Por mi tampoco hay problema, solo quita el pie del acelerador.

Moose: "Lo prometo" levanta su mano derecha como su estuviera haciendo un juramento.

Camille: De cualquier manera creo que Moose y yo podemos hacerlo solos, tú debes de estar cansado después de la batalla y correr por todos lados.

Jacob: ¿Seguros?

Moose: Si tranquilo, estaremos bien.

Jacob: Esta bien y no se preocupen yo me ocupo de sus maletas.

Camille: Te lo agradezco.

Jacob se despide, quedando Moose y yo solos.

Camille: ¿Qué te parece si antes de seguir vamos a comer algo?

Moose: "¿Ya es hora de comer?" pregunta sorprendido.

Camille: "Si, son las 12:20 pm" respondo chequeando la hora en mi reloj.

Moose: ¿Qué quieres comer?, en estos momentos recuerdo tres restaurantes de comida rápida.

Camille: Mmm…vayamos al más cercano que nos lleve tus recuerdos.

Lo que termino siendo en Burger Joint.

Moose: Espérame aquí iré a comparar las hamburguesas, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Camille: Solo asegúrate que sea vegetariana.

Moose: Muy bien, vuelvo en un momento.

Observo todo el recorrido que hace, desde cómo va hacia el mostrador, las muecas que hace al notar que lo estoy observando, hasta que vuelve a nuestra mesa.

Moose: ¿Soy tan guapo que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

Camille: Tu ego volvió, eso es bueno. Ahora dame mi hamburguesa.

Extiendo mi mano para tomar mi hamburguesa pero Moose la aparta de mí.

Camille: "Oye tengo hambre" hago un puchero, quiero esa hamburguesa pronto.

Moose: Te la doy con una condición.

Camille: ¿Cuál?

Moose: "Que me des un beso" pone nuestra orden detrás de su espalda y se inclina hacia mí para recibir su parte del trato.

Camille: "Sabes que no necesitas hacer eso para conseguir un beso ¿verdad?" le doy un beso rápido en los labios.

Moose: Ni siquiera logre sentirlo.

Camille: Yo cumplí con el trato, es tu turno.

Moose: "Nop, hazlo otra vez" se inclina nuevamente y mi estomago gruñe en respuesta.

 _Ok si quiere un beso, dale lo que quiere Camille_

Tomo su rostro en mis manos y lo beso con fuerza, introduciendo mi lengua casi desde el principio. Definitivamente no tendrá quejas de este beso.

Camille: ¿Satisfecho?

Parece una estatua, incluso al mover mi mano frente a él no consigo reacción alguna. ¿Me habré pasado?

Camille: Tomare eso como un sí.

Me levanto, camino hacia su espalda, tomo mi hamburguesa y me siento a comer. Tal vez me pasé pero tengo mucha hambre.

Moose: "De-definitivamente ya no eres mi inocente Camille" reacciona al cabo de unos segundos.

Camille: "¿Eso te molesta?" le doy una mordida a mi hamburguesa.

Moose: "No" responde casi en un susurro.

Camille: "¿Qué dijiste?" pretendo no haberlo escuchado.

Moose: "Nada" responde rápidamente y lleva la hamburguesa a su boca.

Ese es Moose de diecinueve años que conozco.

Moose:

Vamos Moose, controlate. Si Cam sigue haciendo cosas como esas, lo que paso después de verla desnuda definitivamente va a pasar y no creo poder controlarme otra vez. Solo mírenla, toda ella es seductora, sus ojos, como pasa algunas mechas rebeldes de cabello detrás de su oreja, la delicadeza con que mueve sus manos y sus labios..oh sus labios.

Camille: Este pay de manzana esta delicioso.

Es tan seductor como lame sus labio inferior cubiertos de pay de manzana.

Camille: Tienes que probar un poco.

Sus labios lucen tan dulces que…

Moose: Quiero comerlos.

Esperen…¿dije eso en voz alta?

Camille: Oye tienes el tuyo, no pienso darte del mío.

Por suerte parece no haberse dado cuenta.

Moose: "Ah sí claro, lo olvide" desvió mi mirada hacia el pay.

Camille: "De pronto pareces distraído, oh rayos…" mientras hablaba se cayó un bocado de su tenedor.

Moose: "Toma" le ofrezco una servilleta.

Camille: "Gracias pero no creo que salga" dice intentando quitar la mancha, "mejor iré a tratar de quitarla con agua".

Moose: "Espera" me inclino sobre la mesa hacia ella "tienes algo aquí" limpio con mi lengua la esquina de su boca cubierta de pay y no puedo evitar desviarme e ir por sus labios.

Cuando decía que quería comerlos iba en serio y esta fue mi gran oportunidad.

Camille: ¿Y-ya?

Miren quien tartamudea ahora.

Moose: Si.

Camille: Vu-vuelvo en un momento.

Cam se va al baño y yo vuelo a sentarme normalmente, pero cuando voy a comer otro bocado me doy cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre mi y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan vergonzoso en público?.

Moose: Este lugar enorme, no tengo idea de cómo lograba no perderme.

Camille: De hecho lo hacías seguido.

Se reí ¿Por qué se ríe?, el campus es enorme es imposible no perderse.

Moose: Cam no te rías, en algún momento tuve que aprender el camino.

Camille: Lo hiciste pero hasta tu tercer año.

¡Imposible!

Moose: ¡¿En serio?!

Camille: Jajaja claro que no, solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Moose: Eso es cruel Camilion.

Cam puede ser la chica dulce del mundo pero a veces le gusta jugar bromas de este tipo y creo firmemente que es culpa de Tyler y Malcon, son igual o mejor dicho peores bromistas. Aunque pensándolo bien nunca hicieron una broma tan buena como la que le hice a los 410 junto a los chicos de la MSA.

Camille: ¡Moose!...¿Otra vez perdiéndote en tus pensamientos?

Moose: No…bueno si…vamos por allá.

Camille:

Me pregunto si estaba comparándome otra vez con Tyler y Malcon; solo fue una bromita indefensa, ellos pueden hacer bromas mucho peores y él incluido, solo es necesario recordar la broma que le hizo a los 210 junto con los chicos de MSA, aunque tengo que admitir que yo también me morí de risa con ello y mas con el vestuario de abuelita de Moose, me pregunto de que me hubiera vestido si los hubiera conocido antes…

Moose: "Cami" pasa su mano frente a mi cara, "¿ahora quien se pierde en sus pensamientos?"

Camille: Parece que es contagioso.

Moose: Si claro. Ven o voy a tener que cargarte estilo princesa por todo el campus.

Camille: Pareceríamos locos, claro que no.

Moose: Entonces ven.

Toma mi mano y me arrastra por los pasillos del edificio de artes, sé muy bien a donde se dirige, a la sala de baile.

Entramos y miles de recuerdos vienen a mí, cuando venía a verlo practicar, las peleas con Denis y la vez que lo ayude con una coreografía en pareja. Me pregunto si el recuerda esas cosas también.

Camille: "Moose recuer…¿Moose donde estas?" miro hacia todos lados pero no lo encuentro.

Moose: "Aquí estoy" sale de atrás de una mesa.

¿Cuándo entro ahí?

Moose: "Mira lo que encontré" sostiene en sus manos una bocina pequeña y esa sonrisa me dice que piensa usarla.

Conecta su celular y una de sus canciones favoritas comienza a sonar. Moose hace movimientos de Freestyle, yo solo puedo sentarme a observar, tal y como lo hacía en ese entonces, quedándome deslumbrada con cada movimiento. Siempre me ha gustado verlo bailar, se ve tan libre, feliz, transmite muchas cosas cuanto baila; cada canción cuenta una historia y Moose sin duda sabe contarla con sus movimientos. Mis ojos no pueden apartarse de él.

Moose: Cam ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?, ven a bailar conmigo.

¿Qué…?

Moose: "Vamos, vamos" toma mi mano y me lleva al centro de la pista.

Es cierto, no estamos en esos tiempos, no solo puedo quedarme observando sino que también puedo bailar con él.

Bailamos por un rato hasta que aparecieron unos estudiantes, así que nos marchamos y volvimos a caminar por el campus.

Moose: Eso fue divertido, pero tengo dudas sobre algo.

Camille: ¿Sobre qué?

Moose: ¿Por qué te sentaste a observar en lugar de acompañarme?

Camille: "Ah…eso" miro a mis pies mientras caminamos, "creo que me di cuenta de algo hoy".

Moose: "¿De qué?" camina más rápido y se pone frente a mí.

Camille: Me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba bailar cuando veníamos aquí.

Moose: ¿De qué hablar? bailábamos con los piratas todo el tiempo.

Camille: No me refiero a bailar en general o si…es que…ah no sé cómo explicarlo.

Moose: Comienza desde el principio.

Camille: Ok…a mí siempre me ha gustado bailar y el que quisiera ir al mundo real nunca hizo que esa pasión desapareciera, cuando venimos aquí creí que estaría conmigo siempre que estuvieras a mi lado, pero…

Moose: Yo me aleje.

Camille: Y me di cuenta que lo que amaba más de bailar era hacerlo contigo y ya sé que después de reconciliarnos me uní a los piratas y bailamos muchas veces juntos, pero debido a todas las presiones de la universidad no tuve oportunidad de unirme tanto como quisiera. Tu debido a tu doble carrera bailabas todo el tiempo y yo solo podía observarte hacerlo, creo que de cierta manera me sentí un poco celosa de tu decisión de estudiar baile y de todas esas personar que podían bailar contigo mientras yo tenía que ir a estudiar.

Moose: Cam ¿Cómo es que me dices eso hasta ahora?, podría haber-

Camille: Moose ¿Qué dices?, tú literalmente hacías malabares para mantenerte en las dos carreras y ser el novio perfecto.

Moose: Si te sentías de esa manera y yo no lo sabía, no hay manera de que haya sido tan perfecto.

Camille: Ni siquiera yo lo sabía ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo tú?

Moose: "Cam…" se acerca más a mí y sostiene mis mejillas.

Camille: No te preocupes, paso mucho tiempo, ya no siento eso y no hay manera de que me sienta así nunca más.

Moose: "Camille prométeme algo…cuando te sientas de cualquier manera, ya sea triste, frustrada, feliz, emocionada, enojada, cualquier cosa; prométeme que me lo dirás siempre sin importar que. Tu eres lo más importante para mí, estoy aquí para ti y recuerda que somos Moose y Camille" reposa su frente en la mía.

Camille: Lo prometo, te diré todo siempre.

Moose: Y yo prometo prestar más atención en las cosas importantes.

No creo que sea necesaria esa promesa, él siempre presta atención a lo que es importante para él y para mi, seguramente aun no lo recuerda pero esa una de las razones por la que lo amo.

Camille: Vaya, recuerdas muy bien donde está.

Moose: Por supuesto, la bóveda fue como mi segunda casa.

-"Eso me suena a tiempo pasado" ambos volteamos para ver a la dueña de esa voz y nos encontramos con Alana.

Camille: "Alana hola" me acerco y la abrazo.

Alana: Hola, cuánto tiempo.

Camille: Desde la boda.

Moose: Hola.

Alana: Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

Moose: Estupendo, he recordado casi todo de mi vida en New York.

Alana: Eso es genial, entonces recuerdas cuando ganamos el World Jam.

Moose: Mmm mas o menos, me falta un poco más para recordar mi vida como pirata.

Alana: Entonces llegaron al lugar indicado, vamos.

Entramos y subimos en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso.

Alana: Antes de abrir la puerta, debo decirte que te prepares porque probablemente todos correrán a saludar.

Camille: En especial los Ticks.

Moose: Creo que estaré bien.

Alana abre la puerta.

Piratas: "¡Sorpresa!" gritan al unisonó y la música comienza a sonar.

No creí que fueran a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, todo el lugar está decorado con globos, cintas que cuelgan del techo, hay una mesa de bocadillos y muchas otras cosas.

The Ticks: ¡Moose, Camille!

Tal y como lo pensamos los Ticks son los primeros en saludar seguidos por Missy, Jacob, Cable, Smiles, Jacob y todos los demás.

Moose: Chicos esto no era necesario.

Cable: Dos piratas vuelven a casa, por supuesto que es necesario.

Moose: Solo por unos días.

Smiles: No arruines el momento amigo.

Missy: Mejor ¡vamos a celebrar!.

Todos bailamos, comimos algunos bocadillos y platicamos sobre los viejos tiempos. Ahora nos encontramos comiendo pastel, bueno ellos, yo estoy ayudando a repartirlos junto con Alana.

Alana: Este es para ti.

Camille: Gracias pero creo que lo comeré mas tarde.

Alana: ¿Segura?.

Camille: Si, iré a sentarme.

Si logro encontrar un asiento vacío para empezar, todos están ocupados.

Moose: "Cam ven, siéntate aquí" parece que lo noto.

Sonrió mientras me dirijo a mi querido esposo, cuando llego me siento en su regazo y comenzó a platicar con los piratas mas nuevos, contestando algunas preguntas de vez en cuando mientras tengo un brazo en los hombros de Moose y acaricio sus rizos por detrás.

Moose:

Cuando llame a Camille para sentarse, tenía la intención de darle mi silla pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de levantarme, ella se sentó en mi regazo, lo que por alguna razón hace acelerar mi corazón, en especial por las caricias en mi cabello. Yo mantengo una mano en su cintura y otra tímidamente descansando en sus piernas, no puedo creer que este en esta posición con ella, puedo sentir su cuerpo a la perfección, su calidez, su suavidad, su olor y… ¡Oh no!.

Moose: "Cam podrías no moverte tanto" le susurro al oído, mientras ella trata de acomodarse otra vez en mis piernas.

Camille: "¿Por qué?" responde susurrando también.

Moose: Porque si lo haces yo podría...

Oh no ya sucedió, mis mejillas se calientan al sentir que una situación crecer en mi pantalón y obviamente no soy el único en sentirla; puedo ver a Cam ruborizarse mientras me brinda una sonrisa comprensiva. De pronto Alana nos saca de nuestro pensamientos mientras pregunta quien la acompaña a comprar alimentos para la cena, los que creo son The Sicks se ofrecen y los cuatro se retiran mientras el resto anuncia que irá a practicar unos pasos de baile, invitándonos pero debido mi situación Cam se excusa argumentando que nos encontramos algo cansados de recorrer la ciudad y que me enseñara el lugar, lo que ellos parecen comprender y se retiran.

Camille: Ok, vamos a la habitación de huéspedes, tú camina detrás de mí.

Siguiendo el plan nos dirigimos a las escaleras, cuando de la nada aparece Jacob, haciendo que Cam pare abruptamente y mi cadera termine chocando un poco con la suya desde detrás, haciendo que tiemble un poco debido a la acción anterior, pero luego se pone enfrente cubriendo el asunto mientras yo paso mis manos por su cintura y recuesto mi barbilla en su hombro, ambos mirando y dándole casi toda nuestra atención Jacob.

Jacob: Wow chicos, para haber perdido la memoria están muy cariñosos.

Moose: Pues…

Jacob: "No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada yo lo sé todo" dice mientras levanta una ceja y sonríe pícaramente.

Puedo sentir a Cam ponerse tan nerviosa como yo.

Moose: "¿Qué sabes exactamente?" logro decir en medio del pánico.

Jacob: Todo.

Camille: Exactamente ¿qué sería todo?.

Jacob: Se que Moose estuvo enamorado de ti por años, así que no me sorprende que ahora este muy emocionado con que sean marido y mujer.

Respiramos aliviados, creo que sufrí un mini ataque cardiaco un segundo antes de su respuesta.

Moose: Si, estoy muy feliz, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Jacob: Me imagino, bueno ya no los entretengo mas, vayan a instalarse.

Camille: Claro, gracias.

Jacob: Ah y por cierto sus maletas ya están arriba.

Moose: Gracias por ocuparte de ella.

Esperamos a que Jacob desaparezca en el horizonte para seguir nuestro camino y una vez llegamos a la habitación, ambos nos dejamos caer en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

Moose: Eso estuvo cerca.

Camille: Demasiado cerca, pero ¿cómo te ocurre eso justo en este momento?

Moose: Es tu culpa.

Camille: ¡Mi culpa!

Moose: Si, por sentarte en mi piernas y moverte mucho, sabes desde que te vi en la ducha, cada vez que te acercas demasiado no puedo evitar recordar tu figura desnuda.

Camille: No es justo que me culpes por eso, tú fuiste el que entro sin tocar.

Rayos, Tiene razón.

Moose: Lo sé, lo siento, no tienes que la culpa de ser tan sexy y seductora, pero por otro lado que haremos para que esto baje.

Camille: "Tengo una idea" dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente y se pone sobre mí.

Moose: Cam yo-

Me interrumpe con un apasionado beso, acaricia mis rizos, pasa sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y mientras desabrocha mis pantalones dice "Sólo déjamelo a mí"

 _-El siguiente capítulo trataré de publicarlo hoy también, pero si no lo logro, lo subiré mañana sin falta-_


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, ¿disfrutaron el capitulo anterior? ¿si? bueno eso espero, pero créanme amaran mucho mas este…

 **Capítulo dedicado a:** Litzy y Karla

 **Capítulo 31: ¿Cómo olvidarlo?**

Moose:

Después del acto más maravilloso de nuestras vidas nos encontramos desnudos, abrazados bajo las sabanas y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cam descansa en mí pecho, mientras yo totalmente embobado acaricio su cabello y pensó en lo que acaba de pasar.

Nunca pensé que hacer el amor se sentiría tan bien, los dos nos movíamos sincronizados como cuando bailamos, siempre cada uno sabe qué paso hará el otro y sabemos responder a ese movimiento. Nos sumergimos en un lugar hecho solo para los dos, donde nade más cavia, donde las caricias y muestras de afecto eran nuestros pasos favoritos; uniéndonos piel con piel, fundiéndonos en uno solo.

Moose: Wow Cam…eso fue grandioso.

Camille: Si, lo fue. Parece que es verdad lo que dicen sobre que el cuerpo tiene memoria.

Moose: Completamente comprobado, pero sabes…recordé lo que paso con aquella canción.

Camille: "¡¿Lo recordaste?!" se sienta en la cama sorprendida.

Moose: Si, fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Camille: "¿Recuerdas solo el acto en si o todo lo que paso cuando se dio?" se acuesta nuevamente pero esta vez un poco alejada, de manera que podemos vernos a los ojos.

Moose: Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros.

Camille: "Espera…¿Todo?" frunce el seño en confusión.

Moose: Recuerdo cuando te pedí ser mi novia, nuestros paseos en Central Park, cuando nos escapábamos de noche al edificio de danza, como aplastaste Sofi con tu talento, nuestro tiempo en la bóveda juntos, como fue nuestra primera vez, nuestra boda, cuando llego AJ y quería matarlo por tocar a mi mujer…Camille recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros y todo lo que me ha pasado estando tu a mi lado.

Camille: "Entonces prácticamente…¡recuperaste la memoria!" salta sobre mi feliz.

Moose: "Si, podría decirse que sí" le muestro mi mejor sonrisa.

Camille: Pero…¿cómo es que pudiste recordar así de repente?.

Moose: "No lo sé, mientras hacíamos ya sabes" levanto una ceja dejando claro mi punto "los recuerdos simplemente volvieron a mí".

Camille: "Ah, ósea que todo el tiempo estuviste ocupado pensando en otras cosas" se voltea dándome la espalda.

Moose: "No quise decir eso" apoyo mi frente en su cabello pero ella se aleja más, "vamos Cami no te enojes" esta vez la envuelvo en mis brazos haciéndole imposible escapar, "Los recuerdos vinieron a mi inconscientemente, mi atención estuvo siempre en ti, en tu piel, tus labios, tus caricias, tu cuerpo…" le susurro la ultima parte mientras beso su cuello.

Camille: "¿Seguro?" rueda aun dentro de mis brazos y clava su ojos en los míos.

Moose: Camille cuando estoy contigo, eres lo único que mis ojos pueden ver, la única que mis manos pueden toca, solo tu importas.

Sonríe cálidamente y me besa con ternura, sin hacer falta que se acercara tanto para rozar sus labios con los míos, ya que nos encontrábamos a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro. Me encantas sus labios, son suaves, dulces y cálidos; cuando me besa no quiero que termine jamás.

Camille: "Eres tan dulce como aquellas vez" dice una vez nos separamos para respirar.

Moose: ¿Te refieres a nuestra primera vez?

Camille: Si, yo está muerta de nervios y tú supiste como calmarme y calentar las cosas.

No sé cómo pude olvidarlo en primera instancia, pero ahora que recupere ese recuerdo ¿Cómo olvidarlo?.

Moose: Lo recuerdo a la perfección.

Camille: Sabes…me costó mucho encontrar el vestido perfecto, tanto que compre tres y al momento de cambiarme no sabía cual escoger.

-Recuerdo-

Camille:

Kristin: "Cam vas a matarme, por favor escoge uno de una malita vez" gruñe totalmente cansada de verme cambiar de vestido una y otra vez.

Camille: ¿Y ese lenguaje señorita?

Kristin: Solo sale cuando una de mis mejores amigas se pode los mismos tres vestidos unas ¡cuatrocientas veces!.

Camille: Tampoco fue para tanto.

Kristin: ¿En serio?, Camille, ¿En serio?

Camille: Ok tal vez si fui un poco exagerada pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?, es mi primera vez…

Kristin: Lo sé y también te dije que no importa que te pongas, te lo va a quitar igual.

Camille: ¡Kristin!

Kristin: ¿Qué? es cierto y lo sabes, sino no estarías tan sonrojada en estos momentos.

Diablos me atrapo, pero qué más puedo hacer, solo de imaginar sus manos deslizándose por mi piel y quitándome la ropa, siento que mi corazón va a explotar.

Kristin: Ya hablando en serio, creo que deberías de usar el vestido rojo; ese color grita pasión por todos lados y también acentúa muy bien tus atributos, lo volverás loco.

Camille: ¿Segura?

Kristin: Si y de esa manera se verá algo mas rojo que tu cara.

Ignoro el último comentario y me cambio nuevamente, poniéndome el vestido que ella sugirió. Una vez me lo pongo me dirijo al espejo, poniéndome de mil maneras para verlo en mi desde cada ángulo posible y sí, creo que funcionara.

Kristin: ¿Por fin estas convencida?

Camille: Si.

Kristin: "¡YaY!" levanta sus brazos emocionada.

Camille: Ahora ayúdame con el maquillaje.

Kistin: Claro, déjamelo a mí.

Camille: Solo recuerda-

Kistin: Que luzca natural, ya se, ya se; No te gusta usar mucho maquillaje.

Camille: Perfecto.

Unos minutos después estoy lista para ir a mi cita o casi lista, se me olvidaba usar el perfume favorito de Moose. Ahora si ¡Listo!, tomo mi bolso y salgo rumbo a su habitación...

-Actualidad-

Moose: Tengo que darle crédito a Kristin, lucias hermosa y sexy esa noche.

Camille: Tu no te quedarte atrás.

Moose: Yo recibí asesoramiento de Jack.

Camille: No creí que se llevaran también como para que te asesorara.

Moose: Por alguna razón comenzamos a ser muy amigos cuando dejo el dormitorio y se fue a vivir con su novia, aunque creo que tiene mucho que ver con que cuando era mi compañero de cuarto siempre cortaba el momento romántico contigo, pero cuando se fue todo estuvo despejado.

Camille: ¿Esa es tu gran razón?

Moose:

Tal vez eso fue mi gran razón, pero me ayudo mucho...

-Recuerdo-

Moose: ¿Que te parece este conjunto?

Jack: Creo que sería bueno que usaras pantalones, se que te los quitarás pero al menos deberías llevarlos puestos cuando llegue.

Moose: ¿De qué hablas?

Jack baja su mirada, sigo sus ojos y es cierto ¡no llevo pantalones! ¡¿qué rayos me pasa?!

Jack: Y en serio usaras esos calzoncillos.

Moose: ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienen de malo?

Jack: Sabes qué olvídalo, yo escogeré tu ropa, solo siéntate ahí y espera.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y veo como Jack revuelve mis cajones, pero no presto mucha atención a la ropa que va escogiendo, mi mente está en Camille, en como podre amarla con todo mi ser y todo mi cuerpo esta noche.

Aunque diga eso, estoy muy nervioso, nunca he hecho eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Sofí y eso que ella lo intento; por alguna razón no me sentí preparado para hacerlo, supongo que desde el principio no quise hacerlo con nadie más que no fuera Camille. Parece que yo le pertenecí solo a ella desde el principio.

Jack: "Vamos ponte esto" me lanza unas cuantas prendas.

Las tomo y me cambio, una vez hecho eso voy a verme al espejo y hasta yo me sorprendo de lo bien que me veo.

Moose: Seguro que esta es mi ropa.

Jack: Si, solo era cuestión de buscar en las profundidades de tu armario.

Moose: "Te lo agradezco, pero ahora ¿podrías irte?" pregunto sin el ánimo de ofender, solo quiero arreglar todo.

Jack: ¿No quieres que te ayude con las luces?

Moose: No, yo me encargo.

Jack: Esta bien, dios tigre.

Bueno…manos a la obra.

-Actualidad-

Camille: "¡¿No llevabas pantalones?!" sigue riendo incontrolablemente.

Moose: ¿De todo lo que te conté solo eso escuchaste?

Camille: No pero es la parte que me dio gracia.

Moose: Sabes que era muy distraído en ese entonces.

Camille: "Créeme lo sé, pero te amo distraído y todo" besa mis labios otra vez, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Recuerdo-

Ya está todo en orden, solo falta lo más importante, Camille. Miro la hora en mi celular y marcha las 9:00 pm, llegara en cualquier momento.

Aun no puedo creer que esto vaya a suceder, ni que todo comenzara con por un accidente en la casa de mis abuelos. Cuando volvimos de cierto modo los dos actuamos raro por unos días, sin estar tan cerca el uno del otro en el sentido de dormir juntos, abrazarnos mientras veíamos alguna película o tener muchos momentos íntimos; en mi caso era difícil acercarme mucho porque si lo hacia todo lo que vi y sentí en esos momentos inundaba mis sentidos y no quería hacer algún movimiento equivocado.

Por suerte no fui el único en pensar en ella de esa forma, incluso fue ella la primera en tocar el tema, lo cual fue un alivio porque yo no tenía idea de cómo decirlo sin sonar como un pervertido, aunque debo decir que en cuanto salió el tema he tenido muchos pensamientos nada decentes al respecto, pero maldita sea tengo una novia súper sexy.

Toc, toc, toc

Esa debe de ser ella…puedo sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza. Me levanto de mi asiento y siento las piernas como gelatina, _vamos "Moose contrólate, si tu estas como gelatina, imagina como a de estar ella"_ ; la vocecita en mi cabeza tiene razón, además de lucís sin duda hermosa, estará aun más nerviosa que yo.

Logro controlar mis nerviosismo y camino a abrir la puerta, no sin antes respirar profundo; y que bien que lo hice porque en cuanto la abro me quedo sin aliento…Cam luce bellísima…usa un vestido rojo ajustado en los lugares justos para resaltar su curvas y con un ligero escote pronunciado, ahora me siento celoso de cualquiera que pudo verla vestida así antes que yo, sin duda mañana saldrá de aquí usando una de mis chaquetas, no quiero que nadie más la vea vestida tan sexy.

Camille: Amm…¿pu-puedo pasar?

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos continuaron viajando por todo su cuerpo y el rosado de sus mejillas no es únicamente por el maquillaje.

Moose: Lo siento, creo que me quede observando demasiado.

Camille: "No hay problema, supongo" pasa un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Moose: Luces hermosa.

Camille: "Gracias" como con cada elogio que le hago, se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada.

Moose: Quiero enseñarte algo, así que cierra los ojos.

Por quedarme viéndola embobado, casi se me olvida que no tenía que dejarla avanzar demasiado dentro de la habitación para no revelar la sorpresa; por suerte lo recordé a tiempo.

Apago la luz y presiono el botón del aparata que me ayuda a encender luces similares a las que hice con Jason, que distribuí por todos lados de la habitación, dando una luz tenue e intima, suficiente como para vernos el uno al otro y por supuesto formando una vista espectacular.

Moose: "Ya puedes abrir los ojos" me coloco detrás de ella y muevo con delicadeza las manos de su rostro, dejándola ver lo que prepare para ella.

Camille: Moose, esto es hermoso y en serio que nunca había visto tu habitación tan ordenada.

Moose: "Tú vales el que ordene mi habitación" le doy pequeño beso en el cuello y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremece ante mi acción, "pero esas luces no son las únicas en iluminarnos, mira hacia arriba" levanta su mirada y yo reposo mi barbilla en su hombro observando sus ojos brillar al ver la pintura fosforescente en el techo que simula ser estrellas.

Camille: Moose…¡me encanta!, incluso hiciste una estrella fugaz.

Moose: ¿Quieres pedir un deseo?

Camille: "¿Lo cumplirás?" gira y me mira con esos lindos ojos color chocolate.

Moose: Si eso quieres, lo haré.

Camille: "Entonces…pediré que siempre estés a mi lado" clava sus ojos en mi demostrándome que es completamente seria en su deseo.

Moose: "Eso siempre" llevo una mano hacia sus mejillas y la beso demostrándole cuanto la amo.

Mientras Cam sigue observando las luces, yo me muevo lenta y sigilosamente hacia mi celular para darle play a la canción que prepare justo para este momento. La canción comienza a sonar, las melodías no tardan mucho en llegar a sus oídos, al igual que yo que con cada sonido he dado un paso hacia ella.

Llego justo cuando el cantante comienza pronunciando las primeras letras de la canción.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

Paso mis manos por sus brazos desnudos, acariciándola y erizando su piel a cada paso de mis dedos.

 _I'm never confused_

Rozo mis labios con su cuello haciéndola temblar ligeramente, por mi parte me embriago con ese delicioso aroma; está usando justo el perfume que me vuelve loco.

 _Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Gira y puedo ver esa mejillas rosadas, luce tan linda que se me hace difícil contenerme. Levanto mi mano, acción que la hace tensarse un poco, creo que supuso que la desvestiría pero aun no, en su lugar le ofrezco mi mano; ella parece un poco confundida pero la acepta más tranquila. Tanto Luck como Jacob, me aconsejaron avanzar lento, haciéndola sentir segura y para nada asustada, justo lo que planeo hacer.

Camille:

Creí que iba a tocarme, a desvestirme o ambos; pero en su lugar me ofrece su mano para bailar, es propio de Moose y lo agradezco, en estos momento me siento como una gelatina y todo debido a su toque, cada vez que me toca no puedo evitar que las piernas me tiemblen, mi corazón se acelere y mi respiración se agite.

En cuanto tomo su mano me atrae hacia él, dejando una nada de espacio separándonos y nos movemos al ritmo de la canción, sin despegar nuestros cuerpos.

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

Alza mi mano y giro, quedando de espaldas, Moose se acerca por detrás deslizando una mano por mi cadera y haciéndome ir hacia tras, como si me arrastrara pero no realmente. Paramos, inclino hacia un lado y Moose hacia el otro mientras serpenteamos nuestros cuerpos en direcciones opuestas pero que chocan entre sí al continuar el movimiento.

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

 _You know our love would be tragic_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 _We live with no lies_

 _Hey, hey_

Muevo mis caderas mientras se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros cuerpos se rozan con el movimiento, haciendo unos pasos realmente tentadores, causando que muerda mi labio inferior.

Moose:

Nunca en mi vida había hecho una baile tan sensual y creo que hoy no es ese día, tal vez logre lucir tentador pero la sensualidad es toda suya, haciendo esos movimientos de cadera hipnotizadores, rozando pares de mi pantalón que nunca antes había tocado.

 _You're my favorite kind of night_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

El calor sube con cada paso, nuestras respiraciones se agitan y la ropa comienza a caer. Sorprendentemente Cam fue la primera en desabotonar mi camisa, luego yo fui por su vestido que gracias a su naturaleza me llevo rápido a tener un vistazo de esa ropa interior tan sexy que se puso para lo ocasión.

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

Moose:

A penas y puedo soportarlo.

Camille:

No puedo soportarlo.

Moose:

Quiero que sea mía.

Camille:

Quiero que me haga suya. Me levanta y yo rodeo su cintura con mis piernas mientras lleno de besos su cuello.

Moose:

Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia la cama, donde la deposito con cuidado; el que me muera por hacerla mía no significa que voy a ser brusco. Me tomo un momento para observarla antes de llenar cada parte de su cuerpo con besos.

Camille:

Las caricias y muestras de afecto llegan hasta tal punto que decidimos avanzar más pero antes de eso, necesito hacérselo saber…

Moose:

Hacérselo saber y escucharlo de sus labios, eso labios que son como una droga para mí.

Camille: Moose…

Moose: Camille…

Moose y Camille: TE AMO.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Moose: Un te amo fue lo que basto para que avanzáramos hasta el final.

Camille: Si y recuerdo como después de hacer el primer intento te preocupaste por cómo estaba.

Moose: Era la primera vez que te escuchaba gemir de esa manera, creí que te había dolido.

Camille: Para nada y creo que fue gracias al baile, que logre sentirme relajada y disfrutar cada momento sin sentir dolor.

Moose: "Si, me di cuenta de inmediato" enmarco una ceja.

Camille: ¿Y ahora vas a presumi-

Toc, toc, toc

-"Chicos hora de cenar" dice Jacob del otro lado de la puerta.

 _-Y así es como termina uno de los capítulos más esperados, espero les haya gustado :3 y no se olviden de comentar-_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, gracias por los lindos comentarios y en serio me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior, me pase mucho tiempo pensando en cómo podría ser su primera vez y creo que lo hice muy bien, mi corazón de acelero cada vez que revisaba las escenas. 

Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo ¡Disfruten! y no se olviden de comentar.

 **Capítulo 32: Como en los viejos tiempos**

Camille:

Jacob: "Chicos es hora de cenar" dice del otro lado de la puerta.

Moose: Gracias, ya bajamos.

Por un momento nos asustamos al pensar que pudiera abrir la puerta, ya que no cerramos con llave y no estamos nada presentables en este momento; pero unos segundos después escuchamos unos pasos alejarse y respiramos tranquilos.

Moose: ¿Cuántos sustos nos va a dar Jacob hoy?

Camille: "Esperemos que sea el ultimo. Ahora levántate tenemos que vestirnos" trato de levantarme pero Moose me atrae a su cuerpo, "Oye".

Moose: "Solo un minuto más" me abraza.

Camille: "A mí también me encantaría pero recuerda que desaparecimos en resto de la tarde y ni siquiera ayude a Alana con la cena" me muevo intentando salir de su agarre pero no me deja ir.

Moose: "Debido a mi falta de memoria no te tuve así desnuda en mis brazos por una semana, así que déjame disfrutar este momento un poco más y además sin importar cuánto nos tardemos en bajar, nos verán igual de sospechosos" dejo de intentar soltarme y me relajo con la calidez de su cuerpo.

Camille: "Esta bien, pero solo un minuto" me acomodo todavía más cerca de él, acción que lo hace sonreír bastante.

Moose: Si…

-"Vaya hasta que por fin bajan" Missy es la primera saludar desde la cocina.

Camille: Lo sentimos…

Moose: Pero tenemos ¡grandes noticias!

Smiles: ¿Cuáles?

Moose: ¡Recupere la memoria!

Alana: ¡¿En serio?!.

Moose: "¡Sí!" ante su confirmación se muestran muchas caras sonrientes.

Jacob: Ya era hora.

Después de sus palabras, Moose recibe una lluvia de abrazos y felicitaciones. Por mi parte estoy increíblemente feliz con la noticia pero de cierto modo creo que extrañare al Moose tierno y fácil de sonrojar.

Cable: Pero…¿qué tanto hicieron haya arriba para que recuperara la memoria?

Moose: ¿A qué te refieres?.

Cable: "Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero" mueve sus cejas de manera sugerente.

¿Por qué tenían que sacar ese tema?, creí que la noticia de Moose les haría olvidar el asunto.

Moose: "Solo diré que fue algo que solo mi querida esposa podía hacer" pasa un brazo por mis hombros y nos vemos envueltos en chillidos por parte de todos los presentes.

Jacob: Ya, ya piratas vamos a comer.

Por suerte todos tienes más hambre que interés en la situación y corren a la mesa.

Camille: "Moose ¿por qué tenias que decir eso?" lo reprendo con mi voz más baja posible para no llamar la atención.

Moose: "Fue lo que paso" responde en susurros.

Camille: "Aun así" siento mis mejillas arder en vergüenza.

Es más que obvio lo que paso por sus mentes.

Moose: "O querías que dijera que te pusiste sobre mí, me besas muy profundamente, pasaste tus manos por mi abdomen, desabrocharse mis pantalones y luego ¿qué fue lo que dijiste cariño?" susurra en mi oreja haciendo que se me erice la piel al sentir su aliento.

Camille: "iMoose!" digo en un grito-susurro.

Moose: "¿Qué? ya recupere la memoria" rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, "y tampoco pienso volver a tocar la puerta del baño antes de entrar" termina de decir y me ataca a besos.

Definitivamente extrañare al antiguo Moose, él ¡no hacia estas cosas en público!, aunque ahora que recuerdo si lo hizo una vez en el Burger Joint; Sin duda Moose siempre será Moose y de vez en cuando un pervertido Moose.

Cable: Hey tenga consideración por los que estamos solteros.

The Ticks: Y por los que estamos comiendo.

Moose detiene su ataque a regañadientes, ante los quejidos.

Moose: Para empezar Cable, tú tienes a Missy y para segui-

Missy: ¡Espera…¿Qué?!

Moose: No crean que no note sus miraditas desde que llegamos.

Cable y Missy: ¡Solo somos amigos!

Moose: Si claro, Cam y yo decíamos lo mismo.

Missy y Cable siguen quejándose de las supuestas falsas acusaciones, sin notar que Moose giña un ojo en mi dirección. Supongo que ese era su plan para desviar la atención.

Jacob: Entonces ¿ya no continuaran con la gira del recuerdo?

Después de un raro molestando a una posible futura pareja, por fin nos encontramos cenando en paz.

Moose: No lo sé, me gustaría tomar estos días libres. ¿Qué dices mi amor?

¿Hace cuanto que no lo escuchaba llamarme de esa manera?, no tengo idea pero estoy feliz de escucharlo decir esas palabras otra vez.

Camille: Mmm creo que nos vendrían bien unos días para relajarnos.

Al día siguiente...

Moose:

Abro los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar, no quiero levantarme, ayer nos dormimos muy tarde platicando y chisteando. Me doy vuelta esperando que Cam este tan cansada como yo, pero no está, ¿qué rayos tiene con levantarse temprano? simplemente no lo entiendo. Me volteo hacia el otro lado y reviso la hora, son más de las diez, supongo que no tengo de otra, así que me levanto perezosamente.

Bajo las escaleras y no he visto a nadie por ninguna parte, ¿donde fue todo el mundo?...escucho un sonido proveniente de la sala de altavoces y lo sigo, encontrándome con que todos los piratas están ensayando y Cam parece dirigirlos.

The Ticks: Buenos días bello durmiente.

Moose: Buenos días, ¿practican para otra batalla?

Jacob: Si, tenemos otra hoy a las cinco de la tarde en la casa de los Gwai.

Moose: Oh recuerdo ese lugar.

Alana: ¿Como no hacerlo?, inundaste la pista de baile.

Moose: Fue un accidente.

Jacob: Tuviste suerte de que ganáramos y no nos cobraran por eso.

Cable: Si, si, ya ¿podríamos continuar?, aun no me sale el paso que propuso Camille.

Camille: "Claro, te lo enseño otra vez" camina hasta su lado y comienza a darle instrucciones, "mueve los pies de esta manera, ves como si zapatearas, haciendo pa, pa, pa...un, dos, tres...pa, pa, pa"

Alana: Tierra llamando a Moose...

Moose: ¿Decías algo?

Parece que me perdí observándola, sin duda es muy buena enseñando.

Missy: Te decíamos que están invitados a la batalla.

Moose: No faltaremos.

Camille: Claro que no, además quiero ver como les va con los nuevos pasos.

The Sticks: Gracias a ti nos ira genial.

Moose: "Si…no están mal, pero ¿qué tal estos?" camino hacia el centro y comienzo a moverme.

Camille: "Mmm pueden funcionar pero..." camina y se coloca frente a mí, "esta es la mejor manera de hacer ese paso" hace uno de los pasos que acabó de hacer pero mucho mejor.

Moose: "Ok, ok pero y si a la mitad...cuando estiras y bloqueas con el brazo" repito esa parte del paso, "¿haces algo así?" vuelvo a modificarlo y esta vez lo mezcló con otro.

Camille: Luce bien, intentémoslo juntos.

Jacob pone la música, y siento como si una corriente se apoderara de mi cuerpo al escucharla, Cam y yo realizamos los pasos sincronizados, con esa química que nos caracteriza. Al finalizar los pasos que hablamos continuamos bailando, por alguna razón a Cam y a mí se nos iban ocurriendo diferentes e increíbles pasos, uno detrás de otro sin parar o al menos hasta que Jacob pausa la música.

Jacob: Ya sé que ahora son bailarines profesionales pero ¿podrían bajar un poco la velocidad?.

Missy: Si, van tan rápido que no podemos seguirlos.

Por un momento olvide que estábamos ayudándolos con su coreografía, me perdí en la música, los pasos y creo que a Camille le paso lo mismo.

Moose: Lo siento me perdí en el baile.

Camille: Igual yo.

Cable: Yo diría que se perdieron el uno en el otro.

Es cierto...estamos tan acostumbrados a bailar juntos y lo disfrutamos tanto que nos olvidamos de lo que hay alrededor.

Alana: De cualquier manera, esos pasos estuvieron espectaculares.

Missy: Pero ¿creen que podamos aprenderlos a tiempo?

Smiles: Son muchos pasos nuevos...

Jacob: Cierto, no podemos cambiar tanto la coreografía.

Camille: Entonces…¿qué les parece si escogemos los pasos que mejor van en la parte sin montar y nosotros les enseñamos como hacerlos?.

The Stick: Nos parece estupendo.

Jacob: Suena bien.

Missy: Pero despacio esta vez, por favor.

Moose: Claro.

Camille: "Todos a sus lugares" mientras se colocan es sus puesto se acerca a mi "¿ya desayunaste? porque si no, ve y yo me encargo hasta que regreses".

Moose: Estoy bien.

Camille: ¿Seguro?

Moose: Si, vamos.

El baile es lo único que me puede hacer olvidar el hambre y llenarme tanto de energía.

Moose: Muy buen chicos sígannos...cinco, seis, siete y ocho.

Camille: "¡Eso fue divertido!" exclama subiendo las manos feliz mientras caminamos por las calles de New York.

Moose: ¿La parte de bailar con los piratas o de enseñarles pasos nuevos?

Camille: "Ambas" toma mi brazo y reposa su cabeza en mi hombro.

Moose: Pienso lo mismo, siempre es divertido bailar con ellos.

Camille: Moose…¿qué te parece si...cuando acabe nuestro contrato con Cesar Palace, nosotros...

Moose: "Camille, ¿sabes por dónde estamos?" la interrumpo sin querer al recordar lo que hay mas al frente.

Camille: ¿Qué cosa?

Moose: "Ven" tomo su mano y caminamos hasta el muelle.

Camille: "Oh por Dios es cierto, el respiradero" lo recuerda justo llegando a las escaleras.

Moose: Exactamente.

Camille: Pero hace frio, no crees que…

Moose: Amor tranquila, cuando es invierno lanza aire caliente, así que estaremos bien.

Camille: "Wow incluso no tiene nieve al rededor de el por eso" observa al llegar arriba.

Moose: "Si es sorprend-" soy interrumpido por el aire que comienza a salir y junto con el, la bufanda de Cam.

Camille: Oh rayos, esa era mi bufanda favorita.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

No puedo escucharla el viento hace mucho ruido.

Camille: "¡Dije que era mi bufanda favorita!" alza la voz para que pueda escuchar esta vez.

Moose: ¡Ahora algún pez la usara!.

Camille: "¡Ja ja muy gracioso!" hace un puchero.

Yo solo puedo sonreír ante su linda expresión, se cuanto ama esa bufanda que mi mamá le tejió hace algunos años.

Moose: ¡Tranquila mi mamá puede tejerte otra!

Mueve sus labios pero no alcanzo a escuchar, en cambio doy un paso atrás dejando el respiradero para ella sola y me quedo observando, como su cabello vuela por todas partes cubriendo su cara de vez en cuando y como extiende sus brazos mientras mira hacia arriba completamente relajada; este es uno de sus lugares favoritos y ¿cómo no?, el aire hace que puedes sentir que estas volando.

Camille:

Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, me encanta sentir el aire de esta manera, es como si volara y esa sensación me gusta mucho. Miro hacia donde Moose me observa atentamente fuera del respiradero ¿Cuándo camino hasta ahí?.

Camille: ¡Oye que…

No soy capaz de terminar gracias al susodicho que corrió hacia mí, me levanto y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

Camille: "¡Moose!" el respiradero se apaga, ya puedo hablar normal. "¿Qué haces?".

Sonríe y me baja lentamente manteniéndome cerca de sí.

Moose: "Nada, solo pensé que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, de tener a la mujer más increíble del universo como esposa y me moría de ganas de abrazarte" dice mientras aun rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, ya en el suelo.

Camille: No exageres tanto.

Moose: "No lo hago" cambia su expresión a modo serio "nunca exagero ni bromeo con nada que tenga que ve contigo" me mira directamente a los ojos.

Camille: "Ya deja de mirarme tan serio, me pones nerviosa" aprieto sus cachetes y los estiro formando una sonrisa "así es como me gusta verte"

Moose: ¿Cómo si mi cirugía plástica hubiera salido mal?

Camille: "¡No!, Son-ri-en-do" lo digo despacio para que se le grabe muy bien.

Moose: "Ok, pero ya deja mis cachetes, solo quería que entendieras mi seriedad al respecto" lo suelto y él también a mí para llevar sus manos a sus mejillas para dándoles un masaje.

Camille: Lo siento, creo que te apreté demasiado.

Moose: "Ahora tendrás que quietarme el dolo a besos, ven" vuelve a abrazarme, se inclina y me besa nada inocentemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos me separo…

Camille: Creí que te referías a que besara tus mejillas.

Moose: "Esto también funciona" termina de decir y continúa el beso.

Empiezo a creer que no le dolió tanto como creí. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no necesita hacer estos trucos para conseguir un beso?

Moose: Que nostalgia, hace tiempo que no estaba aquí.

Jacob: Tal vez porque te vetaron de la entrada.

Moose: No tengo la culpa que esa tubería se rompiera tan fácil.

Alana: Ya escuchamos esa historia un millos de veces.

Camille: Yo tuve que escucharla tres millones de veces.

Moose: Cam, ponte de mi lado.

Camille: "Ok" estaba parada al lado de Alana pero por su petición me para al suyo "¿feliz?" pregunta sarcástica, ya se la respuesta.

Moose: "No me refería a esto" ahora luce un poco enfadado.

A veces me divierte hacerlo enfadar un poco, ¿será normal pensar que luce guapo enfadado?

Camille: Calma o nos echarán.

Tomo su mano, paso su brazo por mis hombros y lanzo mi expresión cálida; lo cual da resultado, ahora me mira tiernamente en lugar de enojado. Eso siempre funciona, la mejor táctica para calmar a tu chico enojado es lucir tierna, es como si le dijeras ¿Cómo puedes enojarte con esta carita?

Moose: "Esta bien, supongo que no puedo enojarme contigo" me abraza más cerca de su cuerpo, ya más relajado.

Missy: Wow Camille, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Camile: Ya tienes tu táctica para eso, ¿verdad Cable?.

Cable: "Si y es muy difícil de ignorar, aunque bueno…no es que la use conmigo" dice orgulloso.

Missy: Que no te has dado cuenta es otra cosa.

Cable: ¿Qué?

Missy: Nada, vamos a calentar por allá.

Se alejan junto con los demás, dejándonos a Moose y a mí en la multitud.

Moose: ¿Qué fue todo eso de tácticas?

Diablos si la descubre no sé si podres usarla más.

Camille: Nada amor, es solo cosas de mujeres.

Moose: "¿Qué tipos de cosas de mujeres?" pregunta nada convencido.

Presentador: ¡Que comience la batalla!

Camille: Mira ya está comenzando.

Dirigimos la atención a nuestros amigos que son los primeros en lucir sus movimientos, seguidos por Gwai que no se quedan atrás, como siempre realizando grandiosas acrobacias; pero no se engañen los piratas son capaces de eso y mucho más.

La batalla se va poniendo más intensa mientras va avanzando, Moose y yo gritamos apoyando a nuestros amigos. Los Gwai hacen unos pasos muy complejos que logran desmotivar a los piratas, pero con los pasos que les ensañamos pueden ganarles aunque…creo que necesitaran de algo más y lo saben. Quiero apoyarlos lo mas que puedo, así que comienzo a gritar y a saltar, lo cual tan vez no debí haber hecho porque…tal vez pude haber roto…una tubería que inunda la pista de baile por completo. Al principio las miradas caen en Moose pero al ser yo la tiene una parte de la tubería atorada en el zapato, las miradas viajan a mí.

Moose: "Sin duda no nos dejaran volver aquí nunca más, así que…¿qué dice? ¿nos vamos con estilo?" sonrió ante su proposición.

Camille: "Si, hay que irnos con estilo" quito el trozo de tubería de mi zapato y tanto Moose como yo entramos a la pista de baile.

Realizamos los pasos que practicamos en el ensayo junto con todos, no tenía idea de que se verían mejor al bailar en agua, pero funciona; la mala noticia es que los Gwai aprendieron de la vez anterior y usan el nuevo elemento en el escenario a su favor realizando pasos alucinantes. Sin duda en este momentos nos vendría bien ese algo más que les mencione.

Volteo en dirección a Moose y sus ojos reflejan que tiene un plan; lanza una mirada a los demás, quienes al recibirla se apartan ¿dejándonos solos contra ellos? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuál es su plan?. Cambia su mirada hacia mí y logro entenderlo, quiere que hagamos los pasos en los que estuvimos trabajando antes de que perdiera él la memoria y en los días que falte a los ensayos por trabajo; cuando volviera quería hacerlo con nuevas ideas, así que además de desvelarme trabajando, lo hacía bailando, Moose lo descubrió uno noche y comenzamos a trabajar en una secuencia de movimientos complicados que se realizan en pareja. Movimientos que vamos a hacer justo ahora.

En cuanto Gwai termina de presumir como su hubiera ganado, Moose realiza unos trucos en el aire, entrando en su lado del escenario y haciendo algunos pasos para retarlos; por mi parte no me quedo solo parada a observar, pondo mis caderas, brazos, y pies en acción moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Una vez terminamos con nuestros pasos de intimidación, comienza lo difícil, que es hacer la secuencia que no hemos practicados en dos semanas, miro a Moose algo indecisa pero él me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me mira diciendo _"confía en mí"_.

A Moose le he entregado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos y mi vida entera, ¿Cómo podría dudar de mi chico rozado con algo así?. Camina hacia mí y comenzando con la secuencia, moviendo nuestros cuerpos por toda la pista, haciendo a la gente gritar y emocionarse esperando ansiosos el paso que sigue.

Nos encontramos casi terminado cuando una pareja de los Gwai nos interrumpe tratando de ponernos frente, sin mucho éxito.

Moose: Es hora de acabar con esto.

Camille: Hagámoslo.

Moose me carga y me da el impulso necesario para dar una giro invertido en el aire y caer en sus brazos, dando por finalizada la batalla y quedándonos como los ganadores. 

Smiles: Chicos eso estuvo alucinante.

Después de nuestra victoria volvimos a la bóveda para celebrar en el club.

Cable: Ese salto fue como…¿qué?¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde?¡¿qué?!

Jacob: Si, estuvieron grandioso.

Moose: Gracias, trabajamos mucho en esos pasos.

Camille: Y no los ensayábamos desde hace como dos semanas, me sorprende que haya salido bien.

Moose: "Somos Moose y Camille, por supuesto todo iba a salir bien" pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

Cable: Nos harán mucha falta en la siguiente batalla.

Missy: Si, ¿qué haremos sin ustedes?.

Moose: Chicos estarán bien.

Camille: Son bailarines increíbles, no hay manera que no pueden ganar.

Jacob: Y recuerden que…

Piratas: "somos piratas, somos piratas, somos piratas" cantamos todos al unisonó como en los viejos tiempos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: Segunda parada, Los Ángeles.**

Moose:

Baba: Mooski, Camille, que alegría verlos.

Apenas logro pasar la puerta cuando aparece y me da gran abrazo de oso.

Moose: Yo también te extrañe, pero por favor déjame respirar.

Oba: Ana suéltalo, no queremos que vuelva a perder la memoria por falta de aire.

Baba: Moris tu siempre tan exagerado.

Lanza una mirada dura hacia mi salvador, pero se enternece cuando la cambia hacia mi querida esposa que solo ha sido espectadora de mi casi asfixia.

Baba: "Ven mi pequeña" extiende sus brazos y Cam entra en ellos.

Por mi parte aprovecho para saludar a Oba.

Moose: ¿Cómo han estado?

Oba: Todo bien por aquí y ¿ustedes? ¿cómo estuvo en viaje?.

Moose: Bien, dormimos casi todo el tiempo.

Baba: Pero bueno, no nos quedemos en la puerta, entren.

Terminamos de entrar y caminamos directamente al comedor, ya que llegamos justo a hora de la cenar.

Baba: Moris ayúdame a servir la comida.

Camille: Yo lo hago.

Baba: Gracias cariño, pero debes estar cansada.

Camille: Estoy bien.

Oba: Déjalo, yo me ocupo.

Camille: Pero...

Moose: Ya podrás ayudarla mañana.

Oba: "Exacto. Oh y por cierto les llego algo de Las Vegas, esta sobre ese mueble" señala su ubicación y entra en la cocina.

Camille: "¿Qué será?" toma la carta y comienza a leerla.

La lee detenidamente y de repente abre los ojos como platos, aumentando mi curiosidad.

Camille: "Moose mira" corre a mi lado y me entrega la carta.

Carta que resulto no ser una carta, en su lugar es una invitación a una ¡Boda Doble!.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?! Andie y Sean, Violet y Chad, ¡se casaran!.

Camille: Eso parece.

No puedo creerlo

Moose: Pero ¿por qué no nos contaron antes?.

Quiero a Andie como mi hermana y me duele que no me dijera algo tan importante como casarse.

Camille: No lo sé, pero mira la fecha, aun faltan algunos meses.

Moose: "¿Y?" frunzo las cejas en confusión.

Camille: No mandas las invitaciones faltando tanto, esto es como su manera de contarnos.

Moose: Tengo que llamar a Andie.

Aunque esta fuera su manera de contarlo no me gusta el hecho de que no lo hiciera personalmente, somos familias y me gustaría haberla felicitado dándole un abrazo enorme en cuanto me contara.

Baba: Nada de celulares en la mesa.

Aparecen mis abuelos con platos que lucen realmente deliciosos.

Moose: Solo será un minuto.

Oba: Cualquier cosa puede esperar.

Moose: Pero…

Baba: "Pero nada, hace mucho tiempo que no comemos juntos así que deja ese celular" ordena.

Moose: "Esta bien" respondo en derrota.

Supongo que tendré que esperar para tener respuestas.

Camille:

Durante el resto de la comida Moose perece molesto, ¿tanto le afecto la boda de Andie? supongo que si como para que al terminamos la cena desapareciera para llamarla.

Baba: "¿Por qué Mooski esta tan desesperado por usar el teléfono?" pregunta mientras comienza a levantar la mesa.

Camille: "Andie y Sean van a casarse, al igual que Violet y Chad." tomo algunos platos y le ayudo a llevarlos a la cocina.

Baba: ¿Será una boda doble?.

Camille: "Si" ambas ponemos los platos en el fregadero.

Baba: "Pero eso es grandioso ¿Por qué luce tan molesto?" estriega cada uno de los platos, llenándolos de jabón.

Camille: "Tal parece que el compromiso se hizo hace tiempo y le molesta que no nos contaran antes" le ayudo a quitar la espuma y colocarlos aparte para secar después.

Oba: "Esa no es razón para enojarse" aparece con una pila de vasos.

Baba: "Moose quiere a Andie como su hermana, es normal que se sintiera algo dolido pero en mi opinión parece haber algo más" me pasa otro plato y hago mi trabajo.

Camille: "Tengo las mismas sospechas" lo pongo en la pila de platos limpios.

Baba: Cariño por qué no vas a ver cómo esta, yo termino aquí.

Camille: "Esta bien" seco mis manos con un trapo y salgo de la cocina.

Paso por casi cada habitación de la casa hasta que lo encuentro sentado en una silla de la terraza, sin ningún suéter ni nada, así que antes de salir tomo dos manta.

Camille: "Hola" me siento cerca él "¿no tienes frio estando aquí afuera".

Moose: Hola...no, estoy bien.

Camille: "Si claro" lanzo una de las mantas sobre su cabeza, "¿Hablaste con Andie?" me envuelvo en mi propia manta.

Moose: "Si" se abriga un poco.

Camille: Y…¿qué te dijo?

Moose: Violet y Chad se comprometieron antes, planeaban decirnos el día de mi accidente. Andie y Sean fue un poco después, aunque Sean se lo pidió mucho antes…ella estaba indecisa pero termino aceptando.

Camille: Entonces no nos contaron porqu-

Moose: "Yo había perdido la memoria" termina mi oración.

Camille: ¿Eso te molesta?

Moose: Me molesta el hecho de no haber podido estar para ella cuando no sabía que responderle a Sean y no haber sabido la noticia de ella…todo por no recordar, incluso tu estuviste triste al principio.

Camille: Lo estuve porque se me cruzo la loca idea de que pudieras no recordar tus sentimientos por mí, pero lo hiciste, eso era lo único que necesitaba y cariño…sé muy bien que eres el tipo de persona que está siempre al lado de sus amigos sin importar que, pero escucha no pasa nada por no haber estado una vez, estoy muy segura de que Andie lo comprende.

Moose: Lo sé pero me hubiera gustado ayudarla a decidir, sabes el miedos que tiene a los compromisos tan importantes como este…yo se que fue difícil para ella tomar la decisión de entregarse completamente a alguien y quería estar ahí para decirle que no tuviera miedo, que el estar unido a alguien es maravillo, te da felicidad, no tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles solo, tienes ese sentimiento de estar completo, tienes alguien para compartir todos los momentos especiales y el poder decir "mi esposo" o "mi esposa" se siente bastante bien.

Camille: También tienes a alguien que intentará hacerte reír cuando más lo necesites, e incluso cuando no tienes ganas de hacerlo; no vuelves a dormir solo, y siempre hay alguien para abrazarte cuando hace frío; Oh y tienes a alguien para que mate las arañas, abra los frascos, levante cosas pesadas, o que haga las cosas que simplemente no quieres hacer.

Moose: "¡Oye! ¿en serio?" lleva su mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolido "Ok entonces también tienes a alguien para culpar cada vez que se te pierde algo, en especial la ropa y No tienes que avergonzarte si se te escapa algún sonido de dudosa procedencia.

Camille: ¿En serio esa última no te parece mala?

Moose: "Nop" se ríe.

Camille: Ok, esta te gustara. No tienes que inventar excusas para dejar de hablar con alguien que esté coqueteando contigo en un bar, sólo basta un gesto con tu mano izquierda para que vean tu anillo de matrimonio, un "lo siento…estoy casada" y problema resuelto.

Moose: "Esa definitivamente es una de mis favoritas y en fin le hubiera dicho que no hay nada de malo en estar con alguien que piensa que eres la persona más atractiva del mundo y que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo" ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Camille: Hablando de tener a alguien que te abrace cuando tienes frio…

Hace mas frio del que creí, no puedo creer que haya aguantado estar sin un abrigo aquí afuera.

Moose: "Claro, ven acá" me siento en su regazo y me envuelve tanto entre sus brazos como en la manta.

Nos quedamos callados, rodeados de un silencio cómodo mientras disfrutamos viendo las estrellas.

Moose: "Sabes…ahora que lo pienso, desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos ya éramos un matrimonio, solo faltaba un papel y un padre que lo hicieran oficial ante la ley y Dios.

Camille: "Es cierto…en la práctica ya nos comportábamos como un matrimonio, hacíamos todo lo que mencionamos" volteo y miro esos ojos brillantes de los que estoy completamente enamorada.

Moose: "Te amo Camille" apoya su frente en la mia.

Camille: Yo también te amo Mooski.

Ríe un poco ante mi forma de nombrarlo, pero después de eso me besa, tierna, cariñosa y cálidamente hasta que suena su celular y nos separamos para ver a quien culpar por arruinar tan bello momento.

Camille: "¿De quién es?" luce muy sonriente con el mensaje, tanto que hasta me siento un poco celosa.

Moose: Andie.

Unas rayitas menos celosa.

Camille: ¿Y qué dice?

Moose: "Míralo tú" me entrega su celular.

De: Andie

Para: Moose

" _Para que sepas, la razón por la que acepte casarme con Sean, además de que lo amo, fueron tu y Camille; ustedes tiene algo tan lindo y especial, se ven tan felices, enamorados, pasan cualquier obstáculo que se les pone enfrente gracias al amor que se tienen en uno al otro, logrando salir victorioso, mas fuertes e incluso más unidos que nunca. Me hicieron darme cuenta que compartir tu vida con alguien, el tomar su mano y lanzarte a lo que el destino te tanga preparado…no es algo de lo que tener miedo o al menos no si tienes a la persona indicada a tu lado, yo la tengo y deseo dar ese gran paso"._

Camille: "Andie…" unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos.

Estoy conmovida, nunca creí que las personas nos vieran así, me hace tan feliz que miren en nosotros tanto amor y aun más el que haya dejado sus miedos atrás para estar con una persona que la ama tanto como ella a él.

Moose: "No llores mi amor" me abraza fuerte y besa mis lágrimas, "parece que somos un ejemplo de pareja a seguir".

Camille: Eso parece.

Al día siguiente…

Moose:

Baba: "Buenos días cariño" sale de la cocina con una torre de panqueques.

Moose: Buenos días, huele delicioso.

Baba: "Por supuesto, son los panqueques especiales de la abuela y tu esposa" sirve unos cuantos en mi plato.

Camille: "Si, ya me enseño la receta secreta" aparece de no sé donde con un bote de miel, "Buenos días" por fin obtengo mi primer beso de día.

Moose: "Por qué últimamente desaparecer antes de que me despierte" hago mi cara de cachorro triste.

Me gusta despertar acurrucado con Cam, observarla dormir, jugar con su cabello y acariciar su rostro, pero últimamente desaparece antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Camille: Lo siento, me levante temprano para ayudar en la cocina.

Abro mi boca para contestar pero me veo interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular, parece un mensaje.

De: Jorge

Para: Moose

" _Hola ¿Qué tal?...por favor no me matates pero se me salió que habías recuperado la memoria frente al jefe y ahora quiere verte"._

¿Qué? diablos de seguro aprovechando que estoy aquí me pondrá mucho trabajo, adiós a mis mini vacaciones.

Oba: ¿Qué pasa con tu cara?¿una mala noticia?.

Moose: Si, parece que tendré que ir al laboratorio, gracias a Jorge el señor McGowen se entero que recupere la memoria.

Camille: ¿Crees que se enoje?

Moose: No lo sé pero si lo hace usare mi carisma para calmarlo.

Camille: No creo que carisma funcione mucho con él pero buena suerte.

Moose: "Gracias" digo dudoso, "De cualquier manera me apresurare, entre más rápido hable con él más rápido saldré de la incertidumbre".

Como a toda velocidad mis deliciosos panqueques y subo las escaleras por algunas cosas, estando casi listo para irme, solo falta lo más importante que me dará la energía necesaria para enfrentarme al señor McGowen…un beso Camille, el cual no tarda en ser depositado en mis labios y ahora si estoy listo para enfrentarme con lo que sea que me encuentre en el laboratorio.

Después de recorrer algunas calles en el trasporte público, por fin llego a mi destino. En cuanto llego a la entrada, paso la puerta, marco mi tarjeta de llegada, paso tomando mi bata y casco, ya que estoy casi seguro que me dará trabajo para hacer lo mejor será estar preparado. Una vez pongo ambos camino hacia su oficina pero alguien me detiene abrazándome por detrás ¿Quién será?, me giro para ver a la dueña de estos blancos y delgados brazos, encontrándome con…

Moose: Valent-

No soy capaz de terminar ya que dicha señorita aprovechando mi cambio de dirección para encerrarme en un abrazo aun más apretado, tanto que me saca el aire de los pulmones ¿Cómo alguien de tan corta estatura puede tener tanta fuerza?.

Moose: "No puedo respirar" al escucharme por fin afloja un poco su agarre.

Valentina: "Lo-lo siento, no quise apretarlo demasiado" parece preocupada.

Moose: "Esta bien pero ¿podrías…?" señalo el hecho de que aun me está abrazando, al darse cuenta me suelta.

Valentina: Lo siento otra vez, escuche que había tenido un accidente y verlo por aquí hizo que no pudiera contener las ganas de abrazarlo.

Moose: Oh…

No sé qué decir ni cómo manejar esta situación, es obvio que aun no me ha olvidado pero ¿correr a abrazarme? ¡ya la rechace!.

Valentina: No tiene que decir nada, se que estuve fuera de lugar, solo…quiero saber si está bien, oí que el golpe en su cabeza fue tan fuerte que...

Se acerca un poco para examinar mi cabeza, buscando alguna parte dañada, pero la herida en mi cabeza fue más interna que externa, por fuera solo fue una cortada que cicatrizo pronto.

Moose: "Me encuentro bien, gracias y con mi cabeza pues…" ahora toca mis rizos con demasiada confianza.

¿Qué rayos le pasa?, tomo sus muñecas y alejo sus manos de mí.

Moose: ¿Qué crees que estas haci-

-"MmHm" escucho a alguien aclararse la voz, "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" esa voz es de… Camille.

Tanto Valentina como yo volteamos hacia ella.

Moose: "No, esto es…" noto que mira fijamente un lugar, sigo sus ojos y me doy cuenta que aun sostengo las muñecas de Valentina, "no es lo que crees" digo soltando a mi compañera de trabajo.

Esta situación no se ve nada bien.

Valentina: "¿Usted es…?" pregunta en dirección a Camille.

Moose: "Es Camille, mi esposa" paso un brazo por los hombros de Cam, esperando que Valentina entienda el mensaje de _estoy felizmente casado y no me interesa tener nada contigo, entiéndelo de una vez_ y según la expresión de su cara, creo que lo logre.

Valentina: Mu-mucho gusto.

Camille: "Igualmente" le da una sonrisa digna de una actriz, "de cualquier manera solo vine a traerte el almuerzo" me entrega una bolsa de papel, aleja mi brazo y se retira.

Valentina comienza a disculparse pero no la escucho porque corro detrás de Camille, no me dio un beso antes de irse así que debe de estar muy enojada; tengo que explicarle lo que paso.

Moose: Camille.

Camille: "¿Qué?" pregunta fríamente sin dejar de caminar.

Moose: "Déjame explicarte" la sigo de cerca.

Camille: "Ok te escucho" se detiene y da la vuelta para enfrentarme, "¿Por qué una mujer que ya rechazaste corre a abrazarte en cuanto te ve?"

¿Abrazarme? parece que vio más de lo que creí.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Fantasmas del pasado**

Camille:

Poco después de que Moose saliera, Baba preparo rápido un almuerzo para él, ya que todos conocemos de sobra al señor MacGowen y sabemos muy bien que le dará trabajo para el resto del día. Me ofrecí a llevarlo pero cuando llegó me encuentro con una mujer de cabello negro, piel tan blanca como la nieve y un poco corta de estatura pero con muy buenos atributos que corre a abrazar Moose en cuanto lo ve –por no decir que se le abalanzo encima- , que incluso aprovecho el momento en que giro su cuerpo para abrazarlo más fuerte y para el colmo deja que se acerque bastante y toque sus rizos como si de su novio se tratara.

Moose: "Déjame explicarte" me sigue de cerca.

Camille: "Ok te escucho" me detengo y doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo, "¿Por qué una mujer que ya rechazaste corre a abrazarte en cuanto te ve?"

En realidad no estoy segura de que sea ella pero mi intuición femenina me dice que sí.

Moose: "Parece que no se ha olvidado de mi aun" tenía razón es ella, "Dijo que había escuchado de mi accidente y que…" lanzo mi mirada de _no te atrevas a para_ _ahora_ y parece entender el mensaje porque continua "Esta bien, dijo que no pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarme".

¿Qué no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Camille: ¿Y tú que dijiste a eso?

Moose: No sabía que decir.

¿Es una broma?

Camille: ¿Así como no sabias como quitártela de encima?, porque estuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo.

Moose: Lo sé y lo siento, pero cuando me voltee para ver quién era me apretó con mucha fuerza.

Camille: Aunque fuera la mujer más fuerte del mundo al menos hubieras dado señales de querer terminar con el abrazo, sino lo haces ella puede pensar que te gusta o que es correspondida.

Moose: "Cam-" trata de decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

Camille: Escucha se que eres un caballero y es grandioso pero incluso dejaste que tocara tus rizos como si fuera tu novia.

Moose: Me tomo por sorpresa; ella escucho que me golpee la cabeza, se acerco para ver si tenía alguna cicatriz o algo y no imagine que fuera a hacerlo pero aparte sus manos de inmediato.

Camille: Moose claramente esa era una excusa para acercarse, por suerte no alcanzo a besarte.

Moose: Aunque lo hubiera intentado, no la habría dejado.

Camille: Como tienes tanto experiencia evitando que las chicas te besen ¿no?.

Toda esta situación me hace recordar el horrible día en que lo vi besarse y bailar felizmente con otra mujer.

Moose: "Camille…lo de las Vegas no volverá a pasar nunca más" se acerca y toma mi rostro en sus manos, "Te amo y no pienso dejar que algo así nos separe; hablare con ella y le dejar las cosas claras pero perdóname por favor" apoya su frente en la mía.

Camille: Esta bien, pero más te vale dejarle las cosas muy claras esta vez ¿entendido?.

No quiero que esa mujer vuelva a creer que tiene la mínima oportunidad de llevarse a Moose de mi lado.

Moose: "Dalo por hecho" dice sonriente y se acerca para besarme pero me aparto.

Camille: Te perdono pero aun sigo algo enojada contigo, así que nada de besos por ahora.

Moose: Camille sabes que no podre sobrevivir a eso.

Camille: Pórtate bien el resto del día y tal vez tengas alguno cuando regreses a casa.

Moose: Ok…

Parece desanimado, pero espero que eso le enseñe a no dejar que nadie además de mi toque esos rizos.

* * *

Baba: Hola cariño, como te fue.

Camille: "Bien" creo.

Baba: Camille, ¿de casualidad sabes bailar tango?

Camille: Si, no como profesional pero se algunas cosas.

Gracias a las clases de Natalie.

Baba: Perfecto, porque tengo que un favor que pedirte.

Camille: ¿De qué se trata?

Baba: Tengo que salir a hacer algo urgente, Moris salió por unos encargos, el profesor de Tango no puede venir hoy y yo me preguntaba si tu podías encargarte de una clase.

Camille: ¿Son estudiantes muy avanzados? porque como le dije no se tanto como para...

Baba: "Tranquila todos son novatos, solo necesito que les enseñes lo básico, de hecho aquí tengo una carpeta donde anote los pasos que han aprendido hasta ahora y cómo ves están recién empezando" me enseña sus anotaciones.

Parece que solo han recibido dos clases, puedo manejarlo.

Camille: Esta bien, yo me encargo.

Baba: "Muchas gracias" me abrasa con esa gran sonrisa que la caracteriza, "Entonces me marcho ya".

Camille: ¿Ya?

Baba: Si, pero la clase comienza en treinta minutos.

Menos mal, por un momento creí que no tendría nada de tiempo para preparar la clase.

Baba: "No te pongas nerviosa, se que lo harás bien, eres una gran bailarina" me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Camille: Gracias Baba.

Baba: Adiós cariño, estas a cargo.

Camille: "Si señora" hago un saludo militar, acción que la hace reír el resto de su recorrido a la salida.

Ahora manos a la obra, tengo que preparar una clase.

* * *

Reviso otra vez el pasillo que da a la puerta pero no parece que nadie más vaya a venir, supongo que tendré que bailar con uno de ellos para completar las cinco parejas.

Camille: "Parece que nadie más vendrá ¿qué dicen? ¿comenzamos?" me dirijo con la mayor seguridad que puedo.

Por alguna razón me siento muy nerviosa, mi especialidad es el street dance y en estos momentos me siento como alguien a quien le piden dar una clase de español después de recibir un curso básico, a pesar de ser el inglés su lengua natal. Por suerte los estudiantes parecen ser de mi edad, lo que ayuda a comunicarme con facilidad.

Camille: Supongo que en clases anteriores ya formaron parejas, así que júntense por favor.

Observo cómo cada uno de los estudiantes va buscando a su compañera, solo falta ver quien queda sola.

-"Amm mi pareja no vino el día de hoy" menciona la estudiante más joven.

Creo que nuestras estaturas coinciden bien.

Camille: "Eso parece, pero no te preocupes yo seré tu pareja" asiente en respuesta. "Bien, entonces haremos esto..." hago un señal a mi pareja para que me diga su nombre, la cual contesta sin emitir ningún sonido, solo moviendo sus labios, por suerte logro entenderla. "Con la ayuda de Angélica, les enseñare unos pasos básicos, mostrándoles como hacerlos tanto los caballeros como las señoritas y ustedes trataran de copiarlos; pero tranquilos iremos despacio.".

Camilles: Vamos chicas muevan las caderas, una de las cosas que tienen que resaltar al bailar tango, es su sensualidad y hombres mantengan bien su postura, recuerden la espalda recta.

La clase va avanzando muy bien, la parte más difícil fue comenzar pero una vez se encuentra el ritmo, los movimientos comienzan a fluir.

Camille: "La mujer mueve el pie derecho hacia atrás mientras el hombre mueve su pie izquierdo hacia adelante entre las piernas de la mujer, de esta manera" tomo el papel de hombre, "Una vez hecho eso, las mujeres pie izquierdo junta y abre cambiando de frente, y el hombre realiza un Idem con el pie derecho. Eso…muy buen, ahora de nuevo a la posición inicial"

-"Con solo observar no aprenderá los paso, ¿por qué no pasa adelante?" escucho la voz de Baba a lo lejos.

-"Lo sé, es solo que…me surgió algo y tengo que retirarme" ahora escucho una voz masculina.

Ambas parecen provenir del pequeño pasillo en la entrada.

Baba: Como diga, pero…¿seguro que está bien? se nota algo nervioso.

Camille: Tomen un descanso.

Felicito a Angélica por su desempeño y camino hacia donde Baba habla con un hombre más alto que yo, de espaldas a mí.

-Estoy bien.

Baba: "Camille" sonríe en mi dirección al percatarse de mi presencia pero el hombre que esta con ella no voltea ni siquiera un poco.

-"Me retiro" se excusa y comienza a caminar.

Yo observo su recorrido hasta la puerta. Ese cabello castaño claro rebelde…se me hacen conocidos.

Baba: ¿Cómo va la clase?

Camille: ¿Qué?...ah sí, todo va bien.

Baba: ¿Estás bien? luces un poco distraída.

Camille: Es solo que…tengo curiosidad por quien es el hombre con el que hablaba hace un momento.

Baba: Es una de los estudiantes que toman esta clase, cuando llegue lo encontré de pie al final de pasillo, solo observando cómo bailaban; lo invite a entrar pero dijo que algo se le presento y tenía que irse. ¿Por qué?

Camille: Por nada, eso solo que se parece a alguien que conocí hace muchos años, pero no estoy segura.

Baba: "Con su nombre podremos saber si es él, déjame dar un vistazo al listado de los estudiantes" revuelve algunos papeles en un escritorio cercano, "Creo que su nombre era algo como Sambuel, Samguel, no estoy segura".

Camille: ¿ Samuel?

No es posible ¿o sí?

Baba: "Si, ese es su nombre" saca una carpeta negra y dentro de ella encuentra el listado, "y su apellido es Johnson".

Camille: "No es" ¿por qué una parte de mi se siente aliviada?, "él Samuel que conocí se apellidaba Williams.

Baba: Que lastima, pero dime acaso…¿es una persona importante?

Camille: No.

Más bien lo fue.

Baba: ¿Segura? porque pareces un poco afectada.

Camille: "Estoy segura" respondo con firmeza, "Si me disculpa tengo que volver con mi clase".

Baba: Adelante.

Después de todo ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que me lo vuelva a encontrar?

* * *

Moose:

Estoy agotado, agracias a no haber informado antes que mi memoria volvió, él señor MacGowen me encargo realizar uno de los trabajos más difíciles, pero por suerte logre terminarlo hoy y no tendré que volver al laboratorio hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Baba: Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Moose: Bien, aunque agotador.

Oba: "¿Entonces ya no necesitaras estos?" me lanza una bolsa.

Moose: Claro que si, gracias.

Baba: ¿Qué es?

Moose: Boletos de feria.

Oba: Parece que Moose hizo algo que enojo a Camille y quiere arreglarlo con una cita.

Moose: Yo no hice nada, más bien me hicieron.

Baba: Con razón parecía un poco distraída pero ahora que lo pienso comenzó cuando llego…

Oba: Ana ¿Qué estas murmurando en voz baja?

Baba: Nada, cosas mías.

Moose: Baba, ¿viste a Camille algo molesta hoy?.

Baba: Cuando llego al estudio no parecía de muy buen humor pero tampoco molesta.

Oba: Además nos ayudo a dar una clase.

Moose: ¿Dio una clase?

Baba: Si, de tango.

Moose: Me hubiera gustado verla bailar.

Ver su caderas moverse sensualmente al compas de música…esperen, el tango es uno de los bailes más calientes de mundo, si dio una clase tuvo que haber bailado con alguien; un hombre para ser más exactos y que pudo ver y sentir sus movimientos de cerca.

Moose: "¿Como cuantos hombres habían en la clase?" paso una mano por mi nuca nervios.

Por favor que no diga un número muy alto.

Baba: Mmm cuatro, aunque originalmente debían ser cinco.

Moose: ¡Y todos los estudiantes llegaron?

Si solo falto uno de ellos, eso significa Camille fue la pareja de otra mujer; vamos abuela por favor dime que fue así. La miro con ojos expectantes llenos de esperanza.

Oba: "Lo que quieres saber es si bailo con un hombre o una mujer ¿no?" observa astutamente.

Moose: "Esta bien me atraparon, solo de pensar que Camille bailo uno de los estilos más íntimos y sensuales de la tierra en brazos de otro hombre me muero de celos" confieso recibiendo risa por parte de Oba y una mirada tierna por parte de Baba.

¿Que tiene las mujeres con los hombres celosos que los ven tan tiernos? nunca lo sabré.

Baba: "Tranquilo cariño, Camille tuvo como pareja a Angélica" responde por fin, causándome mucha felicidad.

No sé quién eres Angélica, ni tu el que faltaste pero gracias a ambos.

Moose: "¿Saben donde esta Camille?" pregunto animado.

Baba: Esta arriba tomando una ducha.

¿En serio?, eso me da muchas ideas. Corro rápidamente hacia arriba hasta llegar a al baño, tomo la perilla, la giro lentamente y entro en modo sigiloso en el interior; encontrando a mi hermosa Camille en la tina llena es espuma, rodeada de velas y con los ojos cerrados completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Mi primer pensamiento fue tirar mi ropa en cualquier parte de la habitación y entrar en la tina con ella pero recuerdo la pelea de esta mañana y no sé si sea buena idea, así que aclaro mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia, teniendo como respuesta un grito de susto y una buena vista de ciertos atributos de mi esposa en el momento que se sobresalta.

Camille: Demonios Moose.

Moose: "A mí también me da gusto verte" sonrió inocente.

Camille: Sabes que no me refería a eso.

Moose: Lo sé, y lamento el susto.

Camille: Esta bien, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

Moose: "Mi abuela me dijo ¿y tú? ¿por qué te asustaste tanto al verme? he visto muchas otras partes de ti" enmarco una ceja y sonrió feliz al recordar.

Camille: ¿Cómo crees que tu abuela supo que estaba tomando un baño?

Moose: "¿Entro sin avisar?" asiente con la cabeza en vergüenza.

Camille: Incluso trajo estas velas.

Moose: "¿Qué le dijiste cuando entro?" pregunto riendo.

Por alguna razón la linda expresión de su rostro hace que me de gracia la situación.

Camille: "No te rías" lanza un golpe a mi hombro que debido al jabón su mano termina resbalando. "Solo espera a que salga de aquí".

Moose: "Y tú solo espera a que entre ahí" digo mientras comienzo a desvestirme.

Trate mucho no hacerlo pero es muy difícil ver a la sexy mujer que amas desnuda en una bañera y quedarte solo viendo.

Camille: ¿Qué haces? tus abuelos están abajo.

Moose: "Demasiado tarde, ya estoy desnudo" entro en la bañera y me siento frente a ella, "Ya que prometí portarme bien el resto del día, no te obligare a hacer nada" extiendo mis brazos esperando que entre en ellos.

Me mira por un rato pensando en si hacerlo o no, luego suspira en derrota, se acerca sentándose en medio de mis piernas y la rodeo con mis brazos.

Moose: ¿Ya no estás enojada?

Camille: "Sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo" juega con mi mano izquierda, "además estoy entre tus brazos desnuda en una bañera ¿crees que lo haría estando enojada contigo?".

Moose: "Claro que no" beso su cuello, "pero entonces ¿Dónde está mi beso?" susurro en su oreja.

Camille: "Aquí" gira lo necesario para estrellas sus labios en los míos, causando que ambos nos sumerjamos en un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad.

Después de todo es apenas mi tercer beso del día, tengo que aprovecharlo ¿no?.

Una vez nos separamos para respirar…

Moose: Escuche que ayudaste a mi abuelos dando una clase de tango, ¿Cómo te fue?.

Camille: Bien, fue divertido bailar con tantos hombres guapos y musculosos.

Awws mire a mi querida esposa tratando de darme celos.

Moose: "Ah ¿en serio?" le sigo el juego.

Camille: Si, incluso había uno con ojos verdes.

Ahora inventa que uno de ellos tenía ojos verdes, aunque...también puede ser que sea verdad, habían cuatro hombres en su clase ¿y si se fijo tanto en ello como para ver el color de sus ojos?

Moose: ¿También tenían una larga cabellera?.

Ya no quiero seguir el juego.

Camille: ¿De qué hablas?

Moose: Ya sé que estuviste bailando con Angélica, mi abuela me contó.

Camille: "¿Lo hizo?" deja salir un largo suspiro, "ahora ¿cómo se supone que te ponga celoso?".

Moose: "Ya lo hiciste mencionando _los lindos_ _ojos verdes_ " trato de imitarla en la última parte.

Cam gira poniéndose frente a mí.

Camille: "Dos cosas; uno yo no sueno así, me imitas pésimo y dos es difícil no notar unos ojos verdes como esos" hace una cara soñadora para molestarme "Oh y una tercera no pensada, me encanta verte celoso" toma espuma en sus manos y revuelve mis rizos dejándome como un viejito canoso.

Moose: ¿Ah sí...?

En un movimiento rápido cambio de posición con ella quedando arriba y ella sentada apoyando su espalda contra la bañera; me acerco peligrosamente y comienzo a besarla mientras deslizó mis manos por su cuerpo.

Camille: "Moose..." gime contra mis labios.

Escucharla decir mi nombre mientras gime, es música para mis oídos que desaparece hasta la última pizca de celos que pueda albergar mi cuerpo, pero...

Moose: "Sshh no querrás que mis abuelos se enteren ¿o sí?" muerde juguetonamente mi labio inferior como si dijera _cállate y continua_ , algo en lo que planeo obedecerla sin chistar.

* * *

Camille: No puedo creer que en todo el tiempo que vivimos aquí, nunca supe que hacen ferias en esta época del año.

Moose: Ni yo, lo supe gracias Jorge.

Camille: ¿Cómo conseguiste los boletos para los juegos?

Moose: Conozco a alguien, a quien otro alguien le debía algunos boletos.

Camille: "¿Ese primer alguien seria…?" enmarca una ceja.

Moose: Oba.

Acaba de matar el misterio.

Camille: ¿Por qué alguien le debía boletos?

Moose: "Mi amor ¿no crees que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas?" camino más rápido y me paro frente a ella.

Camille: "Solo tengo curiosidad" mueve los hombros restándole importancia.

Moose: Oye yo soy el rey de los curiosos así que no trates de quitarme el lugar o si no.

Camille: "¿Qué harás?" cruza los brazos desafiantes.

Por un momento nos vemos directo a los ojos como si se tratara de una competencia de miradas, pero luego la levanto tomando sus piernas, dejando su cintura sobre mi hombro y comienzo a dar vueltas.

Camille: "iMoose Para!" grita entre risas y enojo.

Moose: "Lo haré si prometes no ser más curiosa que yo" me detengo.

Camille: ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es una tontería?

Moose: "Entonces volveré a..." me muevo un poco como si fuera a dar vueltas otra vez.

Camille: Ok, ok está bien, solo bájame estoy comenzando a marearme.

Moose: "A sus ordenes my lady" la bajo hasta el suelo con cuidado.

Camille: "Oye, tienes que dejar de cargarme como un cavernícola"

Moose: "Moose no entender lo que esposa decir" palmeo mi pecho como un gorila.

Camille: ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo eres un caso perdido, vamos a jugar tiro al blanco o algo.

Moose: "Claro" vuelvo a subirla a mi hombro y la llevo hasta la atracción más cercana.

* * *

Camille: "¡Vamos cielo tu puedes!" grita a mi lado animándome, pero no sé si podre.

Este juego debe de estar arreglado, porque si no fuera así ¿por qué no puedo darle a ninguno de esos estúpidos patos?. Apunto nuevamente con la escopeta, tiro y vuelvo a fallar.

-"Señor ¿Quiere otro intento?" pregunta amablemente el dueño del puesto de tiros.

Estoy seguro que por dentro disfruta de mi fracaso.

Camille: "Yo lo intentare" le da uno de los boletos pero yo tomo la escopeta de juguete.

Moose: No, yo voy a conseguir ese peluche para ti.

Camille: Moose llevamos aquí una hora y creo que perdí la cuenta de tus intentos.

Moose: "Solo una vez más ¿sí?" junto mis manos en suplica.

Camille: "Ok, pero solo un intento más" termina accediendo.

Moose: Es lo que necesito.

Vamos diosa de la suerte, necesito tu ayuda. Apunto hacia mi objetivo, respiro lentamente y disparo.

Camille: "¡Moose lo hiciste!" salta animada al igual que yo.

\- "Felicidades ¿Qué premio escoge?" señalo un peluche enorme con forma de alce y me lo entrega.

Moose: "Aquí tienes amor" extiendo mi brazo para entregárselo.

Camille: "Gracias" lo toma sonriente y me da un beso rápido en los labios.

Moose: "¿Solo eso? me esforcé mucho" me quejo como un niño pequeño.

Camille: Tuviste mucho más que eso antes de venir aquí y te acabaste casi todos los boletos, solo nos quedan dos.

Moose: "¿Qué? pero si eran..." me detengo antes de decir la cantidad de los boletos, "como sea ¿qué tal si nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?".

Definitivamente las armas no son lo mío.

Camille: "Si vamos" tomo su mano y los tres caminamos hasta ella.

-"¿Subieran los tres?" pregunta señalando al peluche también.

Este alce hasta podría hacerse pasar por un niño disfrazado.

Moose: "Si" le entrego nuestros últimos boletos.

-De acuerdo, suban.

Entramos en los asientos y a medida vamos subiendo podemos apreciar una vista espectacular.

Camille: Sabes…leí en alguna parte que si una pareja se besa en la parte más alta de una rueda de la fortuna, estarán juntos para siempre.

Moose: Yo no creo que necesitemos algo así, estoy más que seguro que nuestro amor durará toda la vida, pero vamos a intentarlo.

Camille: ¿Por qué dices todo eso para terminar queriendo hacerlo?.

Moose: "Sshh ya es hora" paso mi mano por su mejilla y beso sus labios.

No creo que lo necesitemos, pero…aceptare cualquier excusa para besarla.

 _-Use el titulo en este capítulo pero faltan bastantes para el final, solo quería aclararlo. Y no se preocupen, cuando estemos cerca les avisare para que vayan preparando sus corazones para la despedida :´( -_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35: Tercera y última parada, Las Vegas**

Camille:

"Despierta…mi amor…despierta…" es lo que escucho antes de sentir a alguien unir sus labios con los míos y que correspondo de inmediato.

Moose: "Hasta que por fin logre despertar a la bella durmiente" dice una vez nos separamos.

Camille: Necesitaba un beso del príncipe para eso.

Moose: "¿Solo uno?" pregunta juguetonamente.

Camille: "Tal vez un poco más" tiro de él llevando sus labios a los míos nuevamente.

Esta es mi forma favorita de despertar, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios y de su cuerpo, pero…¿por qué hace un momento no estaba acostado a mi lado?. Me separo un poco para obtener una respuesta pero Moose gruñe y vuelve a cerrar la brecha entre nosotros, esta vez con un beso más profundo que hace estremecer todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir esa descarga eléctrica que solo él puede provocar en mí, pero no solo por el beso sino que también porque pasa sus manos por debajo de mi ropa acariciando todo a su paso, provocando que deje escapar sonidos que lo estimulan a continuar.

Baja hasta mi cuello, sin separase ni un milímetro de mi; en ese momento observo algo extraño colgando del techo, esos son…

Camille: ¿Globos?

Moose: "¿Qué?" se detiene y observa mi cada de confusión.

Camille: Hay globos en el techo y parece que algo cuelga de las cintas.

Salgo de su cuerpo, me siento en la cama para alcanzar uno de ellos, lo tomo en mis manos y nos veo a Moose y a mí en la playa, agarro otro, somos él y yo en el parque. Cada uno de los globos tiene una foto nuestra colgando de ellos.

Camille: Cariño ¿qué es esto?.

Moose: Feliz día de San Valentín, amor.

Cierto, hoy es 14 de febrero.

Camille: "Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor" beso sus labios que ahora se ven un poco colorados debido a la pasión de hace un momento.

Moose: ¿Te gusta?.

Camille: "Si, es hermoso" respondo sonriente.

Moose: Y hay más.

Se levanta en dirección al escritorio, tomas una bandeja de comida y regresa a mi lado.

Camille: "No es justo, yo planeaba hacer esto hoy" hago un puchero.

Volvimos de Los Ángeles ayer en la noche, supongo que me acosté con tanto cansancio que no fui capaz de despertar antes que él y eso que no le gusta levantarse temprano.

Camille: "¿Cómo fue que te levantaste antes que yo? incluso hiciste todo esto" señalo los globos.

Moose: "Cuando se trata de sorprenderte, me levanto a la hora que sea" deposita un beso en mi frente, "Ahora come tu desayuno antes que se enfríe".

¿Acaso no tengo al mejor esposo del mundo?

Camille: Gracias.

Lo beso para luego dirijo toda mi atención al desayuno frente a mí, se trata de pan tostado con un corte en forma de corazón en el centro relleno con un huevo estrellado, fresas con crema, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, un rosa y una nota que dice "Te amo Camille". Definitivamente tengo al mejor esposo del mundo.

Debo decir que este desayuno se ve realmente delicioso, que bueno que este Moose si sabe cocinar y no deja la cocina como si una bomba de harina hubiera explotado o al menos eso espero.

Camille: ¿Tú no vas a comer?.

Está sentado junto a mí solo observándome, seguramente esperando a que pruebe la comida y le dé mi opinión; se que no suele cocinar muy seguido pero ¿en serio es necesario?.

Moose: "Oh claro" por fin reacciona, "deje el mío abajo, iré por él, no comas sin mi" sale corriendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después unos rizos se asoman por la puerta.

Moose: "Ya volví" entra en la cama junto con su comida.

Camille: "ya me estaba muriendo de hambre." le doy un mordisco a mi tostada o sándwich de huevo si se le puede decir así.

Por su parte Moose me observa masticar con brillos en los ojos, parece realmente interesado en si me gusta o no su desayuno.

Moose: "¿Qué tal?" pregunta ansioso.

Camille: "Delicioso" digo antes de meter otro bocado a mi boca.

Moose no sabe cocinar seguido, pero siempre que lo hace resulta ser una delicia por más sencillo que pueda ser el platillo.

* * *

Moose: ¿En serio tenemos que ir hoy?

Camille: Sabes que si, ya recuperaste la memoria y nos hemos ausentado bastante.

Moose: Por eso no pasa nada si faltamos un día más.

Camille: "Moose" advierto.

Moose: "Camille" me lanza una mirada desafiante.

Camille: ¡Suelta de una vez mi pierna!, no pienso arrastrarte todo el camino al estudio.

Moose: "Me niego" me sujeta con más fuerza.

Camille: ¡Robert!

Está acabando con mi paciencia, ha estado así por diez minutos, su récord es veinte pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Moose: Vamos Camille es San Valentín y sabes muy bien que si vamos no nos dejaran pasa solo el resto del día.

Camille: Lo sé, pero siempre podemos escaparnos a la mitad de la fiesta.

Antes de partir a Las Vegas, nos llego un mensaje de los chicos, donde decía que harán una gran fiesta en el estudio para celebrar San Valentín, mensaje que venía con una posdata: _"Ni se les ocurra faltar"._

Camille: ¿Qué tengo que hace para que me suelte y saques tu trasero del departamento?

Moose: Oye, ¿qué clase de vocabulario es ese?.

Camille: El que sale después de que mantienes prisionera mi pierna como un niño pequeño por quince minutos.

Moose: ¿Es tan malo que quiera pasar el resto del día a solas contigo?

Camille: Claro que no, pero tenemos una responsabilidad que cumplir y no me refiero a la fiesta, sino al trabajo.

Moose: "Esta bien" deja salir un largo suspiro.

Parece un cachorrito triste pero creo que puedo subirle el ánimo.

Camille: ¿Quieres escuchar algo que te animara?

Moose: "¿Qué cosa?" pregunta curioso.

Me agacho hasta su nivel para susurra en su oído...

Camille: Tengo lencería preparada para esta noche.

En cuanto esa información llega a sus oídos se levanta del suelo con mucha energía.

Moose: "Vamos, quiero que el día acabe pronto" toma mi mano y me guía hasta la puerta.

Sabía que eso funcionaria.

* * *

Moose:

Parece que somos los ultimos en llegar y eso que no logre superar mi record de veinte minutos.

Sean: Chicos por fin están de vuelta.

Gauge: Planteábamos ir a Los Ángeles para secuestrarlos y traerlos de regreso.

Hair: Pero los perdonamos, ya que lograste recuperar la memoria.

Moose: Mmm…¿Gracias?.

Monster: Na, no tienes que agradecer.

Andie: Los perdonamos pero tendrán que asistir a la fiesta si o si ¿entendido?.

Moose: "Contigo quería hablar, ven acá" la encierro en gran abrazo de oso, "felicidades por tu compromiso".

Sean: ¿A mí no vas a felicitarme? después de todo soy el hombre con el que va a casarse.

Moose: Tú espera tu turno, tenernos una plática pendiente.

Andie: No me digas que le darás un sermón de hermano mayor.

-No sin que antes se lo de yo.

Todas las miradas en la habitación viajan hasta el hombre parado en la puerta, que resulta ser Tyler. y Camille como es de costumbre corre a abrazarlo.

Tyler: "¿Cómo has estado hermanita? ¿Moose te trata bien? porque si no, yo…" hace algunos gestos con su mano.

Camille: Tranquilo todo va bien.

Como siempre le gusta hacer bromas en las que me muele todos los huesos si me atrevo a hacerle algo a su querida hermanita menor.

Camille: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tyler: Parece que soy el padrino de bodas de alguien.

Andie: Sip, el mío.

Moose: "Espera…¿lo elegiste a él antes que a mí?" llevo mi mano derecha al pecho fingiendo dolor.

Sean: Tranquilo, tu eres mi padrino.

Moose: "¿en serio?" asiente en respuesta, "creo que ahora seré del Team Sean".

Andie: ¡Oye! Eso es traición.

Sean: "Genial Moose" chocamos puños.

Kido: ¿Entonces habrán dos padrinos y madrinas por tu parte?

Andie: Si, Moose y Camille no son los únicos en poder hacerlo.

Gauge: ¿Quién será tu madrina?

Andie: Nora.

Hair: "¿Y ustedes?" pregunta en dirección a Chad y Violet.

Violet: Nuestros padrinos serán Kido y Martin.

Monster: Parece que ustedes son los únicos en tener un número de padrinos normal.

Todos reímos, definitivamente no somos una familia normal.

Moose: "Entonces ¿quién será tu madrina Sean? y un momento…¿qué pasa con Eddie?"

Gemelos Santiago: Moose parece que vas a ser despedido como padrino.

Sean: ¿Qué? no, Eddie se a casar con Penélope en la misma fecha que nosotros, no podrá asistir.

Moose: ¿The Mob tampoco vendrá?.

Andie: Aun no lo sabemos.

Tyler: ¿Por qué no hacen una boda triple?

Sean: Eso sería demasiado, además tanto Eddie como Penélope quieren casarse en Miami.

Andie: "Tranquilo amor, encontraremos una forma" abraza a su futuro esposo.

Sean: En cualquier caso Moose y Camille serán mis padrinos, claro si tu aceptas Camille.

Camille: Por supuesto que sí.

AJ: Si ya terminaron ¿podríamos comenzar el ensayo?

Sean: Claro, es hora de bailar.

* * *

Moose: "¿Quieres una?" llego con dos bebidas hasta donde Camille y Tyler están conversando.

Camille: "Si, gracias" toma una de ellas y bebe un poco del liquido rojo.

Después de un día lleno de baile, ahora nos encontramos en la dichosa fiesta a la que no podíamos faltar, aunque debo admitir que no está nada mal, hay buena música, el ambiente es agrádale, deliciosos bocadillos y lo único que pudiera mejorarlo es que Tyler me prestara a mi esposa al menos cinco minutos. Ya sé que no suelen verse seguido y que él vive muy lejos de aquí, pero no se ha despegado de su lado en todo el día; comienzo a sentirme un poco desplazado, en especial porque veo a todas las parejitas melosas de alrededor.

Camille: Tyler me estaba contando que se quedara unos días para ayudar con algunas cosas de la boda, ya que tendrá que salir de viaje por un largo tiempo y regresara justo para la boda.

Tyler: Si, ya sabes…quiero ayudar en algo.

Moose: Buena idea, por cierto…¿tienes a donde quedarte?

Por favor que diga que sí.

Tyler: Una tía de Nora vive aquí, nos estamos quedando con ella.

Camille: Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nora y William?

Tyler: "William iba a quedarse con su tía y Nora ya tendría que estar aquí" revisa su celular para ver la hora.

Moose: "¿Acaso no es ella?" señalo el lugar donde creo haberla visto.

Tyler: "Creo que sí, iré a ver" sale a su encuentro.

Camille: "Voy a acompañarlo" camina detrás de él pero la detengo tomando su mano, "¿qué pasa?".

Moose: "Pasa que me has dejado muy abandonado todo el día" tomo su cintura y la acerco a mí.

Se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido, abraza a la perfección su figura.

Camille: "¿Ah sí?" se acerca peligrosamente y no puedo evitar bajar más mi manos.

Esta apunto de besarme pero…

Tyler: Los dejo unos segundos solos ¿y ya tienes tus manos en el trasero de mi hermana?

¡Tyler el ganador del premio a los mas inoportunos! Señores.

Nora: No los molestes, apuesto a que estuviste en medio de ellos todo el día.

Por fin alguien que me entiende.

Tyler: ¿Qué? claro que no.

Nora: "Si claro, de cualquier manera solo venia a saludarlos" nos da un apretado abrazo a Cam y a mi "que disfruten de la fiesta, nosotros nos iremos por ahí" toma el brazo de Tyler y lo arrastra lejos.

Mientras mi querido cuñado se aleja hace unos gestos con sus manos como _"mantén tus manos lejos del trasero mi hermano o te mato"_ pero creo que Nora lo llevo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda vernos. Pobre Sean, el también tendrá que sufrir lo que es tener un cuñado sobreprotector y celoso, bueno dos incluyéndome.

Moose: Bien ¿dónde nos quedamos?

Camille: ¿En la parte donde tocabas mi trasero o estaba a punto de besarte?, no lo recuerdo.

Moose: "Estoy casi seguro de que eran ambas" volvemos a nuestra posición antes de la interrupción.

Camille: "Creo que comienzo a recordar" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y se acerca más a mí.

Cerramos la brecha entre nuestras bocas y por fin puedo saborear la dulce miel de sus labios, igual a esta mañana, con nuestras lenguas danzando en perfecta armonía y nuestros cuerpos estremeciéndose ante cualquier mínimo toque del otro.

Moose: "¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?" pregunto con la respiración agitada.

Camille: La cuestión era venir ¿no?, supongo que ya cumplimos.

Su respuesta no podría hacerme más feliz.

Camille: Pero ¿qué hacemos para irnos sin que nos vean?

Moose: Necesitaremos una distracción, espera aquí tengo un plan.

Cruzo todo el lugar hasta llegar a DJ, le pido que ponga música romántica junto con algún mensaje para que todos bailen y a los pocos segundos lleva a cabo mi petición. Al escuchar la música todas las parejas se acercan a la pista, por mi parte regreso hasta donde esta Cam.

Camille: ¿Tu idea era bailar?

Moose: "Mi idea es que ellos bailen y se pierdan tanto el uno en el otro que no se den cuenta que nos estamos yendo" tomo su mano y comienza nuestra escape.

Camille: "Parece un buen plan" menciona en vos baja.

Nadie más que nosotros sabe mejor lo que es perderse en los movimientos, en las manos, las miradas, la sonrisas, en fin…cada parte de tu pareja, tanto que el mundo externo deja de existir y solo importa ese momento.

Logramos salir con éxito y tomamos un taxi.

Camille: "Todo salió bien" se relaja en su asiento.

Moose: Si, por cierto ¿notaste que Tyler está tocando el trasero de Nora?.

Debería haber tomado una foto y mandársela al hermano de Nora, que aun es algo joven pero podría hacer una escena de hermano celoso a la perfección.

Camille: Si, lo note, Tyler es mas manos largas que tu.

Moose: ¿Y aun así me amenaza? debería predicar con el ejemplo.

Camille: Si, si, como digas.

Moose: ¿No lo crees así?

Camille: Creo que no lo piensas así cuando Sean le da rienda suelta a sus manos.

Moose: Eso es diferente.

Camille: "Claro solos es Moose cuidando a su hermana, nada que sea sobre protector" dice con sarcasmo.

Moose: Esta bien, tal vez sea un poco sobre protector.

Camille: ¿Un poco?

Moose: Ok, mucho.

-"Ya llegamos a su destino" anuncia el taxista estacionándose en una esquina.

Camille: ¿Qué? pero este no es nuestro edificio.

Moose: Vamos a visitar un lugar antes.

Pago al taxista, salgo del auto y abro la puerta para Camille como todo un caballero.

Camille: Gracias señor.

Moose: Cuando quiera my lady.

Le ofrezco mi brazo, lo toma y caminamos juntos.

Camille: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Moose: "Estamos a aquí pera subir en una de esas" señalo a lo que hay mas al frente.

Camille: ¡¿Una góndola?! ¿Aquí?.

Moose: Sip.

Camille:

Esto es asombroso, uno de los lugares que siempre he querido visitar es Venecia, no puedo creer que me subiere en una góndola.

-"Bienvenidos ¿gustan subir?" ofrece un señor alto y moreno.

Moose: Si.

Moose me ofrece su mano y logro subir sin caer al agua.

-¿Les gustaría tener música abordo?

Moose: ¿Qué dices amor?

Camille: "¡Sí!" exclamo con evidente emoción.

El subir a una góndola con Moose, en gondolero detrás nuestro remando y un señor con un acordeón tocando y cantando para nosotros, es algo increíble.

 _In Napoli where love is king_ _  
_ _When boy meets girl here's what they say_

Comienza cantando lento mientras deja escapar armonías suaves de su instrumento para luego producir notas más sonoras y complejas denotando romanticismo.

 _When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_ _  
_ _And you'll sing 'Vita bella'_ _  
_ _Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_ _  
_ _Like a gay tarantella_

Moose: "Creí que iba a cantar en italiano completamente" dice en vos baja.

Camille: "Si lo hiciera no lograríamos entender nada" respondo en igual tono.

No queremos interrumpir al músico.

Moose: "Tienes razón, de esta manera es mejor" pasa su brazo por mis hombros y yo me acomodo contra su cuerpo.

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_ _  
_ _You're in love_ _  
_ _When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_ _  
_ _Dreaming signore_ _  
_ _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_ _  
_ _That's amore_

Disfrutamos tanto de la canción como de la vista, la luna y las estrellas brillan con todo su esplendor iluminándonos aun mas que les luces en la orilla de esta canal improvisado.

 _When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_ _  
_ _And you'll sing 'Vita bella'_ _  
_ _Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_ _  
_ _Like a gay tarantella_

Una corriente de aire frio nos golpea, haciéndome buscar calor dentro del abrigo de Moose.

Moose: "Wow tienes las manos muy frías" las toma entre las suyas y deja escapar su cálido aliento en ellas, "si así están tus manos, me pregunto cómo estarán tus labios".

Camille: "Vamos a averiguarlo" digo y sin más lo beso.

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_ _  
_ _You're in love_ _  
_ _When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_ _  
_ _Dreaming signore_ _  
_ _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _Lucky fella_

 _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool_ _  
_ _That's amore_ _  
_ _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_ _  
_ _You're in love_ _  
_ _When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not_ _  
_ _Dreaming signore_ _  
_ _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli_ _  
_ _That's amore, (amore)_ _  
_ _That's amore_

* * *

Moose: "Eso fue divertido" dice mientras se quita el abrigo y lo deja caer sobre la cama.

Camille: "Aunque creo que tal vez fue un poco incomodo para ellos venos besarnos tanto" imito su acción.

Moose: "Ese es su trabajo, deben estar acostumbrados" camina lentamente hacia mí, "por otro lado, ahora estamos solos" susurra en mi oído.

Camille: "Entonces…" lo empujo dejándolo caer en la cama.

Al principio parece sorprendido pero una vez comienzo a quitarme el vestido se acomoda en el respaldo de la cama, apreciando lo bien que luce esta lencería en mi. Tiro mi vestido y gateo seductoramente sobre la cama hasta llegar a él y susurrar en su oído _"te gustaría un baile privado"._

 _-Se que todavía falta para San Valentín pero este era el mejor momento para este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado:D_

 _El nombre de la canción es "Thats amore" de Dean Martin por si quieres buscarla_

 _Y por ultimo les deseo un ¡Feliz San Valentín!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36: Tres copas más, tres copas menos**

Algunos meses después…

Moose:

¡Estoy a punto de volverme loco!, es la una de la mañana y camino de un lado a otro recorriendo todo el departamento por _quincuagésima_ cuarta vez, esperando a que Camille de señales de vida.

Hace tres días tuve que irme a Los Ángeles por trabajo, hoy o mejor dicho ayer volví cerca de las nueve de la noche a casa pero en lugar de encontrarme con mi querida esposa, me encontré con una nota en la que decía que con los chicos decidieron celebrar de último momento el hecho de que ayer cumplimos un año de trabajar en Cesar Palace; algo que me pareció genial, pero no decían el lugar, así que llame a su teléfono, no contestó y después de muchos intentos me di cuenta que lo dejo en casa.

Pensé en llamar a los demás pero nadie me contesto, al final termine resignándome a no ir, no planeaba pasar el resto de la noche visitando cada club de Las Vegas hasta encontrarlos ¿tienen idea de cuantos hay?, así que pensé en relajarme en el sofá hasta que volviera, como ya saben no puedo dormir sin Cam a mi lado. Pasaron las horas y no regresa, estoy realmente preocupado y no sé qué hacer, no quiero salir de aquí por si regresa, pero al mismo tiempo creo que podría estar perdiendo tiempo valioso, Camille es mi vida…si algo le llegara a pasar, yo…

Ding dong…ding dong

Escucho el timbre y salgo disparado hacia la puerta, abriéndola lo más rápido posible.

Moose: "Cam-" su nombre es lo primero que sale de mis labios pero soy interrumpido.

-"¡ _Moosi!_ " grita alguien abalanzándose en mis brazos con tanta fuerza que me hace caer al suelo.

Moose: "¿Camille?" no soy capaz de ver el rostro de mi atacante gracias a que tiene todo su cabello cubriéndolo.

Necesita un peine urgente.

-" _¿Qué_ " dice en un tono muy borracho aun sobre mí, " _¿estás diciendo que no reconoces a tu esposa_ " quita el pelo de su cara dejándome un rostro angelical, sonriente y borracho.

Moose: "¡Camille! maldita sea me tenias preocupado".

Me levanto rápidamente de cintura para arriba queriendo abrazarla pero ella pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás, quedando su cabeza entre mis pies. Reaccionó un segundo después y examino su cabeza esperando que no se haya dado un mal golpe, pero por su parte solo ríe divertida.

Moose: "¿Estás bien?" pregunto con ojos preocupados.

Camille: " _Por supuesto, te preocupas demasiado_ " le da algunos golpes sonoros a mi hombro, "Por cierto ¿quién apago la luz?" entre cierra los ojos y entro en pánico.

Moose: "¡No puedes verme! ¡¿Cuántos dedos vez?!" pongo dos de mis dedos frente suyo mientras observo con detenimiento sus ojos buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Camille: " _Mmm…_ " parece esforzarse.

Moose: "Amor ¡contesta por favor!" ya perdí la cuenta de los mini infartos que he sufrido.

Una sonrisa comienza a asomarse en las comisuras de sus labios junto con una risa escandalosa que nunca en mi vida había escuchado.

Camille: " _No puedo creerlo ¿en serio creíste que estaba ciega?_ " logra decir entre risas.

No sé si enfurecerme o dar gracias a Dios por no haber perdió la vista. Opto por respirar profundo y tratar de calmarme.

Moose: "¿Exactamente cuánto bebiste?" pregunto una vez recobro la compostura.

Camille: " _Tres copas mas, tres copas menos ¿acaso importa? hip_ " mueve sus manos restándole importancia.

-"Fueron tres copas" giro mi cabeza hasta la puerta y me encuentro a Andie junto a Kido.

Kido: Ni siquiera tenían demasiado, eran de esos jugos frutales con un poco de alcohol.

Moose: "Seguiremos esta conversación en un momento" tomo a Camille en mis brazos y la llevo al sofá "¿Por qué lleva un zapato negro y otro rosado?" tomo asiento cerca de mi esposa.

Andie: Parece que mientras estábamos en el club conoció a una mujer que estaba más borracha que ella e intercambiaron un zapato en señal de amistad.

Kido: "Por suerte era de su taya" le lanzo mi mirada de _"¿en serio?"_ , "está bien lo siento, ya no hablare".

Moose: ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que bebiera tanto?, ella no tiene mucha tolerancia al alcohol y se emborracha fácilmente.

Andie: Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Camille: " _Porque siempre tengo a mi niñero que me cuida todo el tiempo_ " se levanta ligeramente para decir eso.

Moose: "Tu descansa" la obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

Kido: Lo sentimos, en cuanto vimos lo borracha que estaba la trajimos inmediatamente.

Moose: "Esta bien, olvídenlo, ya váyanse es muy tarde" hago un gesto con mi mano señalando la salida.

Andie: La dejamos en tus manos.

Kido: Bye.

Se dan media vuelta y caminan hasta puerta.

Moose: Esperen, antes que se vayan, dos cosas rápidas…uno, ¿por qué nadie me contesto el teléfono en toda la noche? y dos, por favor díganme que no se subió a alguna mesa para bailar.

Andie: La música del club estaba muy fuerte, no escuchamos tus llamadas.

Kido: Con lo otro…lamento decírtelo pero si.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

Andie: Tranquilo solo fue un poco de street dance, para nada sensual.

Sobo mi cien esperando calmarme.

Moose: "Ya váyanse a dormir, largo" lo digo en tono neutral.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, pongo la cabeza entre mis manos tratando de pensar, cuando Camille comienza a reírse de quien sabe que.

Moose: "¿Qué es tan gracioso señorita?" le prestó toda mi atención.

Camille: " _Oyeee, no me digas señorita, estoy casada_ " saca su lengua burlonamente.

Moose: Ok, ¿qué es tan gracioso señora Alexander?.

Camille: " _Nada en especial_ " sonríe divertida.

Esta borracha pero vaya que luce hermosa, tienes las mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos brillantes, esa expresión adorable en su cara y esa sonrisa deslumbrante formada por esos suaves labios...

Moose: "¿Cómo puedes lucir tan hermosa todo el tiempo?" me inclino para besarla pero me empuja hacia atrás.

Camille: " _¿Qué crees que haces? ya te dije que estoy casada_ " forma una equis con sus brazos como una especie de barrera imaginaria.

Moose: "Lo sé, yo soy tu esposo" extiendo mi mano para tocarla.

Esta vez no me empuja, en su lugar sale corre y se esconde detrás del sofá como una niña pequeña.

Camille: " _No lo eres_ " asoma un poco su cabeza hasta que termina de hablar y vuelve a bajarla.

Moose: "Camille, tú misma dijiste que eras mi esposa hace un rato" me levanto lentamente y camino hacia un costado del sofá.

Camille: _Eso no me costa_.

Sale ligeramente de su escondite, acción que aprovecho para atraparla por detrás, ella opone resistencia pero logro apresarla bajo mi cuerpo.

Camille: " _Oye me atacaste por la espalda, eso es trampa, tamposooo_ " grita mientras trata de soltarse.

Moose: No me dejaste opción, por ahora voy a tomar mi premio.

Sostengo sus manos sobre su cabeza y me inclino a besarla, estoy a un milímetro de rozar sus labios pero…¡no puedo! siento que me estoy aprovechando de una niña pequeña e indefensa. Comienzo a repetir en mi cabeza que ella es mayor de edad y mi esposa, esperando lograr reducir ese sentimiento de pedofilia que me invade; estando tan inmerso en mi lucha interior que no noto cuando Camille escapa, por suerte en estos momentos tiene la mente de una niña y logro encontrar su nuevo escondite fácilmente.

Moose: "Cami por favor deja de huir, ¡yo soy tu esposo!" exclamo desesperado.

Camille: _Pruébalo_.

Moose: ¿Cómo? ¿quieres que te enseñe el certificado de matrimonio?.

Ding dong

Moose: Ahora ¿quién será?

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Chad.

Chad: Hola.

Moose: "¿Qué quieres?" pregunto sin paciencia alguna.

Esta noche y madrugada han sido las más largas de mi vida.

Chad: "Solo vine a traerte esto" me entrega el otro zapato de Cam.

Moose: ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Chad: Digamos que llegue a un acuerdo con la otra chica, pero necesitare el otro zapato.

Moose: No se si podre quitárselo, por alguna razón está huyendo de mi.

Chad: "¿En serio?" comienza a reír.

Moose: No es gracioso.

Chad: Sabes…creo que tiene demasiados problemas así que olvida el zapato, no creo que se acuerde y mejor te dejo para que trabajes en ello, buena suerte.

Moose: Ok, que descanses.

Cierro la puerta y ni siquiera logro dar media vuelta cuando alguien toca.

Moose: "¿Qué?" abro otra vez la puerta.

Chad: Por cierto ¿como vas con tus clases secretras de...? Wow...eh...yo...ella.

Parece que nuestro Chad termino averiándose, pero mira algo fijamente detrás de mí, sigo sus ojos y comprendo el por qué de su estupidez.

Moose: "¿Qué crees que estás viendo?" tapo sus ojos con mis manos, "y Camille ¡cúbrete un poco por favor!" de pronto está usando únicamente una de mis camisas, que por cierto no termino de abotonar en la parte de arriba.

Chad: Eh…Moose ¿podrías dejarme ir? te prometo que no vi nada.

Si claro, sus piernas estaban al descubierto, al igual que un escote pronunciado ¿Cómo no iba a ver nada?

Moose: Te soltare una vez salgas por la puerta.

Saco Chad lo más rápido, cierro la puerta con llave y camino hasta Camille que me mira completamente inocente.

Moose: "Camille ¿Cómo es que...? ¡Ahg!" ni siquiera puedo terminar mi frase.

Camille: " _Tranquilo, solo respira_ " dice mientras se tambalea gracias al alcohol que aun sigue en su sistema.

Moose: ¿Cómo es que no quisiste besarme argumentando que yo no soy tu esposo y ahora te desnudas sin más?

No sé ni por qué pregunto, para una persona borracha cualquier cosa tiene sentido.

Camille: " _Mmm…¿còmo fue?_ " revuelve su cabello como si eso le ayudara a recordar, " _Aaah ¡ya sé!, vi una foto nuestra en ese mueble_ " señala en su dirección " _según mi cara parece que te amo, así que tú tienes que ser mi esposo_ " aprieta mis mejillas y estrella sus labios en los míos.

Unos segundos después correspondo su beso, tomo su cintura y la atraigo más a mí; a pesar del alcohol puedo sentir ese dulce sabor que me vuelve loco. Estoy a punto de profundizar más el beso pero Camille poco a poco se va quedando dormida en mis brazos.

* * *

Camille:

¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién soy? y ¿A dónde voy?, son las preguntas que aparece en mi cabeza al despertar, bueno eso y un dolor insoportable. Hago un intento por abrir mis ojos pero maldigo inmediatamente a esos estúpidos rayos de sol que lograron colarse a través de la cortina mientras busco refugio bajo las sabanas, en ese momento las respuestas a mis preguntas junto con los escasos recuerdos de anoche aparecen en mi mente, pero aun no entiendo el por qué bebí tanto, solo espero no haber hecho algún espectáculo.

Extiendo mi mano pero no siento que Moose esté a mi lado, se supone que llegaría ayer ¿no?, ¿dónde estará metido?.

Moose: "Camille" canta o mejor dicho taladra mi cabeza mientras entra por la puerta.

Camille: ¿Podrías hablar más bajo?

Moose: ¿Tu cabeza te está matando?

Camille: Si.

Moose: Es tu merecido castigo por lo de anoche.

Camille: "¿Qué hice anoche?" salgo asustada de las sabanas.

Moose: Pues…además de tenerme con el corazón en la boca por horas, taclearme, darme unos veinte infartos haciéndome creer que perdiste la vista, negar que soy tu esposo y aparecer casi desnuda en la puerta donde estaba hablando con Chad, nada.

No sé como tuvo aire para decir todo eso en menos de un segundo y Dios necesito un momento para procesarlo.

Camille: Moose lo siento tanto, yo…

Moose: "Tranquila sé que no es tu culpa" me envuelve en un cálido abrazo, "bueno si lo fue pero estabas influenciada por el alcohol".

Camille: ¿Entonces me perdonaras por preocuparte, taclearte, causarte infartos al hacerte creer que perdí la vista y negar que eres mi esposo?

Moose: No te olvides de apareces casi desnuda frente a Chad.

Camille: "Si también eso, ¿me perdonas?" nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

Moose: "Si, sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo" besa rápidamente mis labios.

Camille: "¿Solo eso?" rezongo como una niña pequeña.

Moose: "¿Quieres más?" sonríe pícaramente y yo asiento en respuesta, "está bien pero cuando quitemos el sabor de alcohol de tu boca y te desaparezcamos esa resaca, recuerda que tenemos que ir a trabajar dentro de dos horas".

¿Desde cuándo Moose es el adulto? Principio del formulario

* * *

Moose:

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes de anoche, los de esta mañana y gracias a la receta especial de mi abuela, logramos llegar al trabajo a buena hora, incluso treinta minutos antes. Aprovechando los minutos extras nos tomamos con tranquilidad el entrar, cambiarnos e ir a la sala de ensayo donde casi todos están estirando.

Moose: Que madrugadores.

Andie: No esperaba verlos tan temprano...

Los gemelos Santiago: ¿Por qué?

Moose: Porque gracias a ciertas personitas, Camille amaneció con una terrible resaca.

Camille: Pero ya estoy bien.

Moose: Gracias a los remedios de mi abuela.

Kido: Ya dijimos que lo sentimos

Camille: Tranquila Kido, no le hagas caso solo está molesto por algo que paso.

Chad: Te refieres a...

Moose: No importa, solo borra esa imagen de mente.

Chad: "Señor borrada señor" hace un saludo militar.

Moose: "Descanse soldado" lo imito y reímos ante nuestra actuación de militares.

Monster: "Camille" entra corriendo en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Camille: "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta confusa.

Monster: Hay un hombre alto que pregunta por ti.

Camille: ¿Por mi? ¿te dijo su nombre?

Monster: Creo que dijo Samuel.

Camille: "¡¿Sam?!" dice como si no fuera posible.

¿Quién es Sam?

Monster asiente en respuesta y Cam sale corriendo al encuentro de ese tal Sam, ¿por qué corre hacia él?

Violet: ¿Quien es Samuel?

Moose: No lo sé, nunca me hablo de él.

Andie: Yo, creo haber oído algo de un tal Sam hace muchos años pero no recuerdo bien.

Moose: Trata de recordar un poco.

No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Andie: Amm...no se creo que Tyler me mencionó que Cam era muy unida a un tal Sam.

Sean: Moose tranquilo, ya te contara ella cuando regrese, mejor vamos a bailar.

Comenzamos con el ensayo pero no presto atención en lo absoluto, mi mente está en Cam, su animada manera de irse y el hombre del que nunca he escuchado a pesar de los años que llevo conociéndola.

Kido: "Moose se supone que hagas una ola de cuerpo completo y luego esto" me muestra el paso que no hice ni por cerca hace un momento.

Moose: Lo siento yo...

Kido: Si no puedes dejar de pensar en ello ve a echa un vistazo.

Sin ningún argumento para contradecirla me dirijo a la puerta y mientras lo hago escucho decir a mis espaldar...

Sean: ¿A dónde va Moose?

Kido: Tuvo que ir al baño.

Andie: Mmm…¿en serio?

Estoy seguro que Andie entendió completamente mi verdadero destino pero no me importa, esta situación me da mala espina y tengo que averiguar quién es.

Cuando llego a la habitación donde me indico Laura, abro la puerta con cuidado y veo tanto a Cam como a ese tipo con una expresión que no puedo descifrar. " _Sam en ese momento_ " comienza a decir y él se acercarse reduciendo el espacio entre los dos " _fue cuando yo_ " -detente estas muy cerca- " _me enamore de ti_ " él lleva sus manos a las mejillas de la mujer que solo yo puedo tocar... ¿qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

 _-Hola :D, gracias por los comentarios :3, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

 _Jennifer no te preocupes las respuestas se acercan._

 _No se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto-_


	37. Chapter 37

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, solo diré que en este capítulo tendremos respuestas sobre quién es Samuel y veremos bastante del pasado de Camille.

 **Advertencia:** Niveles máximos de drama.

 **Capítulo dedicado a:** Jennifer

¡Que disfruten!

 **Capítulo 37: ¿Quién es él?, pero más importante ¿quién es para ti?**

Camille:

Sam: Lo entiendo.

Camille: Me alegro de que lo hagas y en serio créeme cuando te digo que me dio mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

Sam: "Eso suena como una despedida" sonríe.

Camille: "Pensé que te irías" digo en completa confusión.

Sam: Me quedare por unos días, vine aquí por tres razones: tú, trabajo y conseguir que aceptes una invitación a cenar.

Camille: No se si...

Estoy dudosa al respecto, no creo que sea buen momento para eso, además ¿Qué le diré a Moose?

Sam: Me lo debes después de lo que acaba de pasar ¿no crees?

Miro fijamente sus ojos, parece que está muy decidido al respecto.

Camille: Esta bien, acepto.

Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sam: "Genial" sonríe muy animado a pesar de todo.

Hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa.

Sam: Invita a Moose también.

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

¿Nosotros tres en una mesa?, no parece una buena idea.

Sam: Crees que puede ser incómodo porque acabas de...

Camille: "Si" respondo preocupada.

Sam: Nop, para nada.

Camille: ¿Seguro?

Sam: Seguro, además quiero conocerlo.

Camille: Si tu lo dices.

Parece que no tengo de otra.

Sam: "Este es mi número, llama o escríbeme para confirmar" pone un pequeño papel en mis manos. "Los veré en la noche" deja un beso en mi frente y se marcha.

En cuanto Sam desaparece de mi vista respiro aliviada ¿eso en serio acaba de pasar?, pellizco mi brazo y auch...parece que sí es cierto, en ese caso tengo mucho que hablar con Moose.

\- Cariño ¿cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?

Volteo y miro a Moose recostado en el marco de la puerta observando toda la habitación.

Camille: Moose, ¿no estabas ensayando?

Moose: "Si lo estaba, pero tardabas tanto que decidí venir a buscarte" mira hacia la puerta mientras lo dice.

Camille: "No era necesario" digo sin importancia.

Moose: "Claro que si preciosa" se acerca y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla –rayos yo quería que besara mis labios- , "por cierto ya terminaste de hablar con ese tipo Samuel" desvía su mirada otra vez

Camille: Si y...tengo que decirte algo con respecto a eso.

Moose: "Claro dime" cruza los brazos mientras se recuesta en la pared y por primera vez me mira directo a los ojos.

Es idea mía o está actuando raro.

Camille: Pero primero dime ¿te pasa algo?

Moose: No, todo está bien, mejor dime lo que tengas que decir.

Camille: "¿Estás seguro? por que..." lo observo bien y no lleva puesta su ropa de ensayo.

Moose: ¿Sabes qué? AJ nos dio el día libre, sigamos esta conversación en casa ¿te parece?

Camille: Esta bien, solo dejarme ir por mis cosas.

Moose: "Hogar dulce hogar" dice al abrir la puerta del departamento.

Después de cambiarme y tomar mis cosas nos dirigimos aquí, no dijimos casi nada durante todo el camino y Moose sigue evitando verme a los ojos. No pienso dejar que siga con eso.

Camille: "Moose ¿podrías por favor mirarme y decirme que es lo que te pasa?" cruzo mis brazos casada de esta situación.

Deja salir un suspiro y se sienta en el sofá.

Moose: Te escuche decirle a ese tipo " _Sam en ese momento fue cuando yo me enamore de ti_ " y los vi demasiado cerca, él practicarte se acercaba con intensiones de besarte mientras tú no hacías nada para detenerlo.

Lo vio, no puedo creer que llegara justo en ese momento, ahora entiendo porque actúa así y porque no quiso besar mis labios. Tengo que arreglar esto.

Camille: Eso no es lo que parece.

Moose: "Lo sé o eso espero, yo…. quiero que me expliques lo que paso, ¿quién es?, pero más importante ¿quién es él para ti?" clava sus ojos en mi.

Su mirada es seria pero al mismo tiempo se nota que está dolido y no los culpo, de pronto aparece un tipo del que nunca le he hablado, que se acerca con intensiones de basarme y me escucha pronunciar esa palabras…pero todo tiene una explicación, una muy larga que pienso contarle desde el principio.

Camille: Justamente de eso quería hablarte, Sam fue…se podría decir que fue mi novio.

Moose: ¡¿Novio?!, nunca me habías hablado de algo así.

Camille: Todo fue mucho antes de conocerte, no creí que valiera la pena contarlo, además él me lastimo mucho en ese tiempo.

Moose: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? y si rompieron en malos términos ¿qué fue esa conversación tan íntima de antes? ¿acaso vino a disculparse? ¿por qué aparece tantos años después?.

Camille: Se que son muchas preguntas, así que…creo será mejor que te cuente todo desde un principio.

Moose:

Se acerca con intenciones de tomar asiento en el sofá más cercano pero tomo su mano y la atraigo hacia mí donde se sienta en su regazo. Después de escucharla decirle a otro hombre prácticamente que se enamoro de él, sin importar lo que diga a continuación…necesito tenerla cerca y sentir que aun es mía.

Camille:

"Conocí a Sam cuando aún vivía con mis padres biológicos, nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato, cuando...mi madre murió él fue de las pocas personas que estuvieron a mi lado y que me defendieron frente a mi padre...él poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en alguien muy especial en mi vida, él era muy amable, sonriente, sobreprotector, con los pies muy bien puestos en la tierra, siempre iba a visitarme al orfanato, incluso cuando me llevaban con diferentes familias de acogida siempre estuvo a mi lado."

Moose: ¿También te visitaba en Baltimore?

Camille: Si, incluso me ayudo a arreglar aquel edificio abandonado como una sala de baile.

Moose: "Conociéndote y si él era tan genial, no me sorprende que hayan terminado enamorándose el uno del otro" puedo sentir el dolor en sus palaras.

Camille: "Recuerda que estoy hablándote del pasado y que el único hombre que amo es a ti" acaricio su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero cuéntame ¿qué pasó después?" toma mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Camille: Unos días después de que nos hiciéramos novios él tuvo que mudarse a Canadá por el trabajo de sus padres, antes de partir prometimos hablarnos todos los días, ya sabes todo lo que dicen las parejas antes de comenzar una relación a distancia, pero en cuanto partió recibí una carta donde terminaba conmigo y ¿qué puedo decirte?...sufrí bastante, no entendía el por qué pero con el tiempo logre superarlo, decidí recordarlo únicamente como el buen amigo que fue y no el novio que termino conmigo con una carta.

Moose: "¿Cómo ese idiota se atrevió a romperte el corazón de esa manera?" dice enojado.

Camille: Yo tampoco lo comprendí has hoy.

-Recuerdo-

Monster: "Camille" entra corriendo en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Camille: "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto confusa.

Monster: Hay un hombre alto que pregunta por ti.

Camille: ¿Por mi? ¿te dijo su nombre?

Monster: Creo que dijo Samuel.

Camille: "¡¿Sam?!" Monster asiente en respuesta.

Eso es imposible, no puede estar aquí buscándome ¿o sí?, además ¿qué es lo quiere después de tatos años…supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Camino a paso ligero hacia la puerta, necesito respuestas y si tengo que enfrentarme a mi pasado para conseguirlas, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Laura: "Cam, lo hice pasar a la habitación del fondo" me indica con una sonrisa.

Camille: Gracias.

Llego por fin al fondo del pasillo, donde se que él se encuentra del otro lado…respiro profundo, me lleno de valor y entro, encontrándome con las misma espalda, ropa casual, cabello castaño tan claro que se acerca a rubio en completo desorden sobre su cabeza, exactamente igual como el del hombre en ChaCha Palace que ignoro totalmente mi existencia hace unos meses.

Camille: "Esa vez en ChaCha Palace eras tú" gira sobre sus talones y después de tantos años por fin soy capaz de ver su rostro.

Sam: "Lo siento mucho no esperaba encontrarte ahí, no supe qué hacer más que observarte en silencio y huir en cuanto me descubrieron" se toma un momento para observarme, prestando especial atención en mi sortija de matrimonio. "Estas mucho más hermosa que antes" sonríe nostálgico.

El tampoco se ve nada mal, pero el cómo luzcamos no es lo que importa en estos momentos.

Camille: Si eras tú ¿por qué la hoja decía que te llamas Samuel Johnson?

Sam: Me cambie el apellido hace años.

Camille: Sam…¿qué haces aquí? porque te juro que no lo entiendo.

Sam: Vine a bailar tango contigo.

¡¿Qué?!

Camille: ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¿después de todo lo que paso solo apareces para bailar tango?.

Sam: Se que suena absurdo, pero hay una razón para ello.

Camille: ¿Ah, sí?¿y cuál sería?.

Sam: El tango se baila con un lenguaje corporal, a través del cual se transmiten emociones personales a la pareja, algo que tu entenderás perfectamente al ser una bailarina.

Camille: Entiendo los del leguaje corporal pero…

Sam: En resumen hay sentimientos que quiero trasmitirte por medio del baile, trabaje muy duro estos meses aprendiéndolo, por favor...

-Actualidad-

Moose: ¡¿Tango?!, por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

Camille: De hecho…

Moose: "¡Camille!" se queja como un niño pequeño.

-Recuerdo-

No tengo la menor idea de cómo acepte esto pero ahora esta buscado una canción en su celular para que bailemos, segundos después la música comienza a llenar la habitación y nosotros a bailar.

Lleva una mano a mi cintura mientras la otra sostiene la mía, damos unos pasos hacia ambos costados, levanta una de mis manos hacia arriba con intenciones de que gire y lo hago, después del último giro ambos flexionamos nuestras piernas izquierdas mientras mantenemos estiradas hacia atrás la derecha, uno al lado del otro; en cuanto la letra de la canción surge deslizamos nuestros pies derechos hacia adentro lentamente mientras pasamos a mirarnos de frente, donde vuelve a pasar una mano a mi cintura mientras hago algunos movimientos con uno de mis pies pasándolo a los lados de sus piernas siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Camille: Sigo sin entender por qué estamos bailando.

Me estiro hacia tras arqueando mi espalda mientras me ayudo enganchando mi pierna derecha en la suya y él sostiene mi cintura por detrás.

Sam: Aun soy un novato trasmitiendo sentimientos de esta manera, tal vez si te lo digo mientras bailamos lo entiendas.

Mantiene una postura erguida mientras realizo algunos firuletes con mis piernas.

Sam: ¿Notas lo acelerado que esta mi corazón?, es igual a cada momento que pase a tu lado.

Se posiciona detrás de mí, sin dejar de sostener mi mano y cintura damos unos pasos hacia un costado donde estiro mi pierna hacia arriba, giro en medio de sus brazos y volvemos a la posición inicial.

Sam: Cuando aceptaste ser mi novia, fue el mejor día de mi vida, de hecho todos los que vinieron después de ese lo fueron. Cam cada momento a tu lado fue especial para mí.

En medio de los pasos quedo lejos de él donde aun sostiene mi mano pero la suelta y gira en dirección contraria quedando de espaldas a mí, avanzo en su dirección y lo abrazo desde atrás deslizando hacia arriba mi pierda izquierda por la suya, la cual al flexionarse lo suficiente la empuja hacia tras con su mano y como si empujase todo mi cuerpo en ese momento dejo de abrazarlo y doy pasos hacia atrás.

Camille: No pareció así cuando terminaste conmigo por medio de una carta, actuaste como un verdadero cobarde ¿Por qué no tuviste los pantalones para decírmelo de frente?

Segué mi recorrido mirándome de frente, estira su brazo como si lanzara un golpe al costado y yo lo esquivo yendo hacia abajo mientras flexión mis piernas una hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás.

Sam: Yo no escribí esa carta.

Camille: ¿De qué hablas? esa era tu letra.

Sam: En Canadá escribí muchas cartas para ti pero nunca obtuve respuesta, creí que ya no me querías, pero después de unos meses descubrí que mis padres aceptaron ese trabajo para separamos, mis cartas nunca llegaron y contrataron a alguien para que escribiera la que recibiste.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Todo era mentira?.

Mientras mantengo la misma posición de antes, él también flexiona sus rodillas estado junto a mi pero a la vez de frente donde toma mi cintura, yo paso mi brazo derecho por su cuello y ambos tomando impulso me levanta para sentarme una de sus piernas ligeramente estirada a un costado.

Sam: Tuve que esperar más de un año para cumplir dieciocho y poder emanciparme para buscarte. Una vez los cumplí viaje a Baltimore, fui a la MSA pero te vi abrazada por un chico flacucho y rizado, me di cuenta que habías seguido con tu vida, ya tenis a alguien más, yo ya no cabía en ella, así que me fui a seguir con la mía.

Doy la vuelta dándole la espalda, él me abraza desde atrás pero yo sigo bailando hacia adelante mientras me sigue de cerca; avanzo hasta tal punto que dejo una gran distancia entre ambos y él trata con dificultad seguir sosteniendo mis brazos.

Sam: La misma noche que te vi en ChaCha Palace apareciste en una película que estaba viendo y por un momento cruzo por mi mente que tal vez era el destino que intentaba unirnos otra vez. Te busque en internet, descubrí lo bien que le va Tyle, la competencia de The Vortex, LMNTRIX y que te casaste con ese mismo chico rizado llamado Robert Alexander, que por una extraña razón prefiere que le digan Moose.

En un último intento logra tomar mi mano y hacerme mirar en su dirección, con su ayuda doy giros por todo el recorrido que hicimos hace un momento; hacemos unos pasos el uno frente al otro, luego giro hacia un costado sin soltar su brazo para terminar girando nuevamente mientras enrolló su brazo en mi cintura y termino en medio de sus brazos donde se aferra a mí.

Sam: "Se que tal vez esto no cambiara nada en lo absoluto aunque deseara con muchas fuerzas que sí, pero no quería ser tan cobarde como lo fui esa vez, quería decirte de frente lo que paso en realidad, decirte que verte hizo que sentimientos resurgieran dentro de mí y me hicieron darme cuenta de que aun te amo" nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

No puedo creer que todo fuera un engaño de sus padres.

Camille: "¿Qué? no" tengo la sensación de tenerlo demasiado cerca así que me alejo "No, tú no puedes venir después de tontos años y decir algo como eso esperando que corra a tus brazos, además ¿por que necesitábamos bailar para que me contaras todo esto?.

Sam: Para que mis sentimientos te alcanzaran, ¿acaso me hubieras creído o entendido mi sinceridad al respecto de esta manera si solo hubiera usado palabras?

Camille: No.

Camino de un lado otro sin saber qué hacer.

Sam: "Cam-" intenta decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

Camille: ¡Silencio! ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, ahora déjame procesarlo.

Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi, esa que lo quiso tanto y sufrió por él, en estos momentos se siente feliz o me mejor consigo misma al saber que todo fue un mal entendido, pero ya pasaron muchos años…yo amo a Moose y el tener toda esta información ahora no cambia el hecho de que Moose es el hombre con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Camille: "Sam…tu eres un hombre fantástico, me apoyaste, fuiste tan amable, atento, cariñoso, nunca te apartaste de mi lado…recuerdo que cuando mi mamá llevaba poco de haber muerto me enferme, tu apareciste en mi ventana con medicina y te quedaste conmigo toda la noche cuidando de mi, ya que mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado embocándose para hacerlo; recuerdo que al despertar el día siguiente y al verte dormir en suelo junto a mí me di cuenta que…Sam en ese momento fue cuando yo me enamore de ti.

Enfoco mis ojos en él y ¿qué? ¿en qué momento tomo mis mejillas en sus manos?, supongo que está demasiado ocupada recordando que no lo note, pero ¿acaso no está demasiado acerca?, si no lo detengo el va a…

Camille: "Para" tomo sus manos, las alejo de mí y dos algunos paso hacia atrás. "Aun no he terminado de hablar".

Sam: Lo siento…mi cuerpo se movió solo.

Camille: Lo que trataba decir era que te quise muchisimo, si me hubieras dicho algo en aquel entonces tal vez podríamos haber vuelto, en ese tiempo Moose y yo éramos mejores amigos y él tenía una novia, pero no fue así. Moose es el único hombre a quien amo, lo lamento pero el amor que siento por él no cambiara por nada del mundo.

Sam: Lo entiendo.

Camille: Me alegro de que lo hagas y en serio créeme cuando te digo que me dio mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Moose:

No puedo creer todo lo que acabo de escuchar, ese tipo Samuel parecía bueno, luego un idiota a quien quería volarle los dientes, para después pasa a ser alguien bueno pero muy cobarde, aunque claro si hablamos de cobardía no soy capaz de juzgarlo, yo también lo fui.

Lo que sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, es todo lo que él hizo para buscarla, se enfrento a sus padres, se las ingenio para conseguir el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir solo y viajar a Baltimore, en cambio yo…no sé si merezco a Camille.

Moose: Wow fue una conversación muy dura, pero…¿estás segura de tu decisión? porque lo único que quiero es tus felicidad aunque…no esté a mí la-

Camille: "¡Moose ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración!" grita enojada.

Moose: "¿Por qué reaccionas así?" pregunto asustado.

Nunca la había visto tan molesta.

Camille: ¡¿Cómo que por qué?¡, estabas desconfiando de mi, hablando de nuestros sentimientos como si se tratara de una rama seca que puede romperse fácilmente y te atreves a preguntar ¿por qué?.

Moose: "Cam-" intento responder pero me interrumpe.

Camille: "No me interrumpas" me lanza una mirada severa y yo cierro mi boca, "Moose aun que él hubiera dicho algo en ese momento, aun que hubiera salido con, incluso aunque no se hubiera ido nunca…yo siempre iba a conocerte ese día en la MSA, siempre íbamos a bailar juntos de la nada, siempre íbamos a notar esa conexión…escúchame muy bien ¡yo siempre me iba a enamorar de ti!, así que no hables como si todos esos años juntos no hubieran sido nada, no te atrevas a hablar como si no te amara como lo hago, no te atrevas" lanza débiles golpes a mi pecho mientras sus ojos gotean lagrimas.

Comienza a verse borrosa, ¿por qué?...Oh claro…yo también estoy llorando. ¡Maldita sea es cierto!, no hay personas en este mundo que estén tan destinados a estar juntos como nosotros, nadie puede negar lo que sentimos al mirarnos a los ojos por primera vez, al bailar juntos, abrazarnos, besarnos, hacer el amor…no importa que, siempre íbamos a estar juntos, lo nuestro es algo que nadie puede destruir como una rama seca.

Moose: "Lo siento…" detengo sus muñecas, la atraigo hacía mi pecho y la aprieto fuertemente entre mis brazos, "lo siento tanto" hundo mi cara en su cuello.

Camille: "¿Por fin lo entendiste?" sorbe su nariz.

Moose: Por supuesto que sí y te prometo que nunca dejare que nadie te aparte de mí.

Limpio sus lagrimas con la yema mis dedos, para luego besarla con necesidad, pasión y con todo el amor que le tengo. Lo siento Samuel pero Camille es solo mía.

 _-Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, ¿los hizo llorar? porque a mi si, cada vez que escribo trato de sumergirme en sus sentimientos y no puede evitar llorar un poco. Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo Camille tratara de hacer que Moose acepte ir a la cena y ya veremos a que situaciones conduce._

 _No se olviden de comentar y hasta pronto-_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: ¿Mesa para tres?**

Moose:

Camile: Si

Moose: No

Camille: Si

Moose: Noo

Camille: Sii

Moose: Nooo

Camille: Arriba

Moose: Abajo

Camille: Derecha

Moose: Izquierda.

Camille: "¡Moose!" grito y yo deja salir un largo suspiro.

Moose: Cam…Te amo

Camille: Y yo a ti.

Moose: No quiero perderte.

Camille: "No vas a perderme, solo será una cena y no te olvides de la plática que tuvimos recién sobre lo mucho que te amo" enmarca una ceja astuta.

Desde hacer rato que ha estado insistiéndome con que vayamos a cenar con ese tipo, cosa que no me hace ilusión en lo más mínimo.

Moose: ¿Tanto quieres ir?

Camille: Él me dio su corazón y yo lo rechace, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además estoy muy segura que solo quiere conocerte para asegurarse de que quedo en buenas manos, después se irá tranquilo.

Moose: ¿Segura?

Camille: "Por supuesto" dice muy segura de sí.

Actúa como si lo conociese a la perfección, ¿tan profunda llego a ser su relación?.

Moose: "No lo sé, déjame pensarlo un poco" cruzo mis brazos y frunzo mis cejas pensativo.

Esto sin duda va a ser una situación demasiado incomoda, por su lado él cenara con la mujer que acaba de rechazarlo y con él hombre por quien lo rechazo; por el lado de Cam tendrá a su ex-novio y actual pareja en una misma mesa; por ultimo yo lo haría con mi esposa y su ex-novio que hace unas horas le confesó cuanto la ama. No se me ocurre ningún escenario en que todo salga bien.

Camille: "Vamos…¿sí?" comienza a besar mi cuello, "¿sí?" mi mejilla, "¿sí?" y ahora mis labios.

Moose: ¿Estas usando tus encantos para convencerme?

Por un lado me molesta que quiera ir con tanta insistencia pero por el otro me agradan sus métodos de persuasión.

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿te molesta?" una sonrisa juguetona aparece en sus labios.

La tomo en mis brazos para luego depositarla en el único de nuestros sofás con el suficiente espacio para lo que viene a continuación, si quería despertar mi apetito, lo consiguió.

Moose: "Siempre y cuando lo hagas solo conmigo, no" digo seductoramente mientras me coloco entre sus piernas y me acerco para besarla.

Camille: "¿Con quién mas si no?" dice contra mis labios mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda levantando mi camisa.

Moose: "¿Te ayudo con eso?" termino de pasar la camisa por mis hombros y la lazo al suelo.

Camille: ¿Por qué preguntas sino esperaras a que responda?

Desabrocha uno por uno cada botón de su camisa, dejando cada vez más piel al descubierto y haciéndome estremecer ante la vista.

Moose: "¿Preferías hacerlo tú misma?" la ayudo a deshacerse esa molesta blusa.

Camille: "Tal vez, ¿me ayudas aquí?" susurra en mi oído refiriéndose al broche de su brasier.

Moose: Con mucho gusto.

Termino de quitar el último estorbo que me impedía un contacto directo con su piel, bueno al menos de la cintura para arriba, aunque claro, eso por ahora...

* * *

Llego la noche y con ella el inevitable momento en el que tengo que responder de una vez por todas a su pregunta.

Camille: ¿Vas a ir?

Moose: "Supongo que no tengo de otra" respondo de mala gana.

Definitivamente va a ser incomodo, pero si con eso Samuel se queda tranquilo y desaparece, estoy dispuesto a ir; además Camille me dijo que ira con o sin mí y ni loco los dejare cenar solos en un restaurante tan lujoso y romántico como ese.

Camille: "Genial" deposita un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, "por cierto ya es hora de cambiarnos" toma mi mano arrastrándome hacia las escaleras.

Moose: Te aviso desde ya que no pienso usar un traje.

Camille: "De hecho ya escogí tu ropa, está en el baño" dice tranquilamente mientras revisa su lado del armario.

Moose: "¿Qué?, no pienso usar esto" manifiesto desde el baño.

Camille: "¿Seguro?" se recuesta en el marco de la puerta.

Oh no, esa mirada me dice que tiene un plan para obligarme a hacerlo. Me encamino en su dirección para responder pero cierra la puerta en mis narices.

Moose: ¡Camille!

Camille: No pienso dejarte salir hasta que lo uses.

Moose: Eso es injusto, me tendiste una trampa.

Camille: "Moose se trata de un restaurante lujoso, debemos vestirnos de acuerdo a eso" por unos segundos no omite ni una sola palabra, "puedes olvidarte de la corbata, el saco y doblar tus mangas hasta los codo, ¿trato hecho?".

Otra vez la misma estrategia, poner un traje completo ante mí para "negociar" quitar algunas prendas, cuando en realidad termino usando justo lo que quiere.

Moose: Trato hecho.

Conozco perfecto su plan, pero no parece mala idea verme un tanto galán en esta cena. Termino usando una camisa manga larga de un color azul oscuro, un pantalón formal color negro que va perfecto en mis piernas sin apretar ni tambalear con el viento, por último unos zapatos lustrados. Me pregunto desde cuando tengo esta ropa, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, de hecho es cómodo. Sin duda mi esposa es la mejor escogiendo ropa, porque no creo haber comprado esto por mí mismo.

Camille: "¿Qué tal vas ahí adentro?" pregunta del otro lado de la puerta.

Moose: Bien, casi listo.

En cuanto logre domar estos rizos…vamos quédate quieto, quieto...¡sí! creo que por fin lo logre. Me doy un último vistazo y salgo para encontrarme con la mujer más hermosa que puedan ver en toda su vida, usa un vestido blanco sencillo pero que asentía su figura a la perfección, su cabello forma unos sutiles rizos que caer delicadamente por su espalda y sus hombros, además esta usando ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que me encanta.

Camille: Tierra llamando a Mooe…

Cuando me doy cuenta esta agitando una mano frente a mí.

Moose: ¿Qué decías?

Camille: "Que estas guapísimo" sonríe mientras acomoda el cuello de la camisa.

Moose: Gracias, tu también luces genial.

Camille: Si, me di cuenta por la forma en que me mirabas.

Moose: Mmm…

Camille: ¿Pasa algo?, estas observándome tan fijamente que me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Moose: Solo…¿no crees que estas demasiado arreglada para ir a cenar con tu ex?.

El pensar que él vera lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, me hace sentir un poco celoso.

Camille: Restaurante lujoso ¿recuerdas?.

Moose: "Aun así…" recuesto mi cabeza en sus hombros, "incluso hueles delicioso" aparto algunos mechones de su cuello y lleno de besos, asegurándome de dejar una pequeña marca.

Sé que es algo infantil pero ella luce demasiado hermosa y sexy, cualquier hombre pondría a volar su imaginación al verla, algo que no pienso permitir.

Camille: Moose…me haces cosquillas.

Por suerte logre disfrazar el momento en que dejaba mi marca con las cosquillas, de lo contrario estaría en muchos problemas justo ahora.

* * *

Camille: Mira es aquí.

Moose: Wow este lugar es realmente lujoso, ¿qué tipo de trabajo tiene?.

Camille: No tengo idea.

-"¿No gustan pasar?" escuchamos una voz masculina detrás nuestro.

Ambos giramos hacia él y por reflejo rodea la cintura de Cam.

Camille: Hola Sam, te lo presento…este de aquí es Moose.

Moose: "Mucho gusto" extiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

No me hubiera gustado hacer el primer movimiento pero Cam tiro de mi camisa por detrás indicando que lo hiciera.

Samuel: "Igualmente" ambos mostramos una media sonrisa, "¿no lo llamas por su nombre?" pregunta ahora a Camille.

Camille: No, me gusta más llamarlo así.

Moose: Aunque también puede ser por costumbre, me llama así desde que nos hicimos amigos.

Camille: Lo que sucedió justo después de bailar.

Moose: Que paso unos segundos después de conocernos.

Samuel: "¿Se hicieron amigos justo después de conocerse?" frunce las cejas sin comprenderlo.

Las personas reaccionan igual siempre, ¿por qué? fue solo amor…digo amistad a primera vista; no hay nada raro ¿o sí?

Camille: Si, yo está bailando una canción al azar cuando unos rizos aparecieron frente a mí, lo invite a acompañarme y no sé fue…mágico, establecimos una conexión de inmediato. Increíble ¿no?.

Moose: Algo que me pareció más increíble fue el hecho de que Camille correspondiera mi saludo especial tan naturalmente y fuera la única persona que no pregunto de inmediato _¿por qué Moose?_.

Camille: Todo el mundo le pregunta eso siempre.

Samuel: De hecho me hacia la misma pregunta.

Moose: Oh claro, eso es…

Camille: ¿Para qué preguntaste?, ahora te dirá…

Moose y Camille: "La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no Moose?" ambos nos sonreímos cómplices.

Creo que esto es una especie de ritual que tenemos los dos, cuando conocemos a alguien en cualquier circunstancia siempre contamos la historia de cómo nos conocimos y respondemos juntos la misma pregunta sobre mi apodo. Lo sé, no tienen que decirlo, es algo cursi.

Camille: Lo siento, estuvimos hablando mucha y debes tener hambre ¿entramos?.

Samuel: "Claro" enmarca una pequeña sonrisa.

Entramos e inmediatamente un hombre vestido muy elegante nos recibe.

-¿Mesa para tres?.

Samuel: Si, hice una reservación esta mañana.

¿Esta mañana?¿dio por hecho que ella aceptaría?

-Oh por supuesto Señor Johnson ¿verdad?

Samuel: Si.

-Por favor acompáñenme.

Caminamos detrás de él, pasando por diferentes mesas y apreciando el delicioso aroma a comida de alrededor. Durante el camino a nuestra mesa que parece estar afuera, apreciamos diferentes pinturas, colores, y luces agradables a la vista; sin duda el ambiente aquí es muy romántico.

Por fin después de unos minutos, logramos llegar a nuestra mesa en un espacioso jardín. Tomo un lado de la silla para apartarla como todo un caballero, acción que Samuel imita sincronizado conmigo tomando la misma silla, algo que Camille no alcanza a notar gracias al brillante cielo estrellado que se roba toda su atención y hace que se siente sin más.

Camille: Este jardín es hermoso.

Samuel: No te olvides de la vista espectacular.

Camille: ¿Cómo hacerlo? las estrellas y la luna se ven preciosas desde aquí.

Samuel: Sabia que te gustaría.

Tal parece que tenía romántica manera de celebrar, claro si Cam hubiera aceptaba volver con él.

-"Disculpen la demora, aquí están las cartas" aparece uno de los meseros y nos entrega una de ellas a cada uno.

Camille: Gracias.

-"Volveré dentro de unos minutos para tomar su orden" termina de decir y se retira.

Todos los platillos parecen delicioso, aunque algunos no los puedo pronunciar ni tengo idea que lo que son; será mejor que escoja algo conocido, no quiero terminar comiendo algas de rana, caracoles o algo por el estilo.

-"¿Ya decidieron que ordenar?" regresa el mesero anterior con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

Camille: No sé, hay tanta variedad, incluso tienen platillos de otros países.

Moose: Tranquila cariño, tomate tu tiempo.

Samuel: Yo pediré un Magret de pato y granada.

Moose: Milanesa de lomo a la Napolitana por favor.

-¿Usted señora?

Camille: Mmm…Bowl de Couscous.

-Excelente elección. ¿Qué vino desean tomar?

Samuel: Camille escoge.

Camille: Vino blanco.

Moose: "Cam" advierto.

Camille: ¿Qué…? Oh cierto, pediré otra bebida.

Samuel: ¿Hay algún problema?

Camille se dedica a buscar otra opción, mientras Sam y yo tenemos una pequeña conversación.

Moose: "Camille tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol, anoche se emborracho y cuando eso pasa n-" no soy capaz de terminar ya que soy interrumpido.

Samuel: No puede tomar el siguiente día, ya que se emborracharía con una mínima gota de alcohol, lo sé.

¿Cómo supo todo eso?

Moose: Eso parece…

-Traeré su orden dentro de unos minutos.

Camille: "Gracias" dice en dirección al mesero. "¿De qué hablaba?" ahora a nosotros.

Samuel: De tu problemita con el alcohol.

Camille: "Sam, solo espero que no le hayas dicho lo que hice la primera vez" ríen divertidos sobre algo.

¿De qué me perdí? ¿no se suponía que aquella vez en la bóveda fue su primera vez bebiendo?

Moose: ¿Primera vez?

Samuel: ¿Quieres saberlo?

Camille: ¿Qué? ¡no te atrevas!

Samuel: "Fue un día que la invite a mi casa, nos infiltramos en el despacho de mi padre y encontramos una botella de tequila, entonces nosotros…" comienza a reír.

Camille: "No le cuentes" sus mejillas se sonrojan de vergüenza.

Samuel: "Es tu esposo, puede saber. El caso es que cuando tomo un trago, debido al ardor que produce en la garganta hizo caras muy graciosas como esta…" trata de imitarla.

Al principio trato de no reír, pero imaginármela haciéndolo me hace imposible no estallar en risas.

Camille: Yo no hice eso, me imitas horrible.

Samuel: No, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste justo así; pero eso no es todo, después del primer impacto comenzó a tambalearse y a cantar la canción de Jakuna Matata mientras bailaba por toda la casa igual que las caricatura.

Moose: ¿En serio?.

Creo que moriré de risa justo en este restaurante y con el estomago vacio. Por cierto ¿cuándo traen la comida?.

Camille: ¿Por qué tenias que contarlo? eso es alta traición.

Samuel: "Oh y para el gran final ell-" no termina gracias a Cam que se levanta rápido de su asiento para cubrir su boca.

Camille: ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Samuel: Mmn….mnnnmm

Intenta hablar pero no logro entender nada, unos segundos después decide cambiar de estrategia haciéndole cosquillas a Cam y es ahí cuando esto deja de gustarme. Me doy cuenta que hace un momento parecían muy unidos, él conoce cosas de Camille que yo no y ahora están teniendo una guerra de cosquillas frente a mí y de todos los presentes, esto…me hace enojar.

Abro mi boca para decir algo pero llega en mesero con nuestra comida, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, por suerte se separan y vuelven a sus respectivos asientos. Mientras sirven nuestra comida…

Camille: "Moose ¿pasa algo?, luces molesto" dice en voz baja.

Moose: Yo-

-Que disfruten su comida.

¿Qué tiene todo el mundo hoy con interrumpirme?, se está volviendo fastidioso.

Samuel: Comamos.

Camille: "Si…" pasa un mechos de pelo detrás de su oreja dejando al descubierto cierta marca que pude o no haber hecho.

Samuel: Cam…¿en tu cuello…?

Parece que lo noto de inmediato.

Camille: ¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo?

Se toma un momento antes de contestar…

Samuel: No, nada.

* * *

-¿Qué postre desean comer?

Camille: Estoy algo indecisa, quiero comer Panna cotta pero al mismo tiempo quiero probar un Mousse de Chocolate.

Moose y Samuel: "Yo pediré Mousse de Chocolate" inmediatamente después de decirlo volteamos a vernos el uno al otro.

¿Por qué lo pide él también?

Camille: Tranquilos, no es una competencia para ver quien lo dice más rápido.

Samuel: Lo sabemos.

Moose: "Ordena Panna cotta y compartamos, como siempre" sonrió falsamente hacia Samuel.

Camille: "Entonces un Panna cotta por favor" dice al camarero que lo anota y se retira, "Gracias amor" deposita un pequeño besa en mi mejilla.

No sé si era una competencia pero creo que gane.

Camille: Atchus… Atchus...

Moose y Camille: Salud.

Camille: Gracias.

Moose: ¿Tienes fría?.

Camille: "Un poco" se abraza a si misma mientras tiembla ligeramente.

Samuel: "Te presto mi saco" se levanta y comienza a quitárselo.

¡¿Por qué diábolos no use mi saco?!, ahora Camille terminara usando el suyo.

Camille: "Amm…no, yo…" voltea a verme buscando mi aprobación.

Al menos esta vez sí se dio cuenta de que podría molestarme.

Samuel: "¿O tienes algún problema con eso Moose?" pregunta al notar la dirección en la que observa mi querida esposa.

Por supuesto que tengo un problema, pero…

Moose: No, adelante cariño úsalo.

Me molesta pero no voy a dejar que Camille sufra frio por mis celos.

Camille: Esta bien.

Samuel se dirige hasta Cam y la ayuda a abrigarse. Definitivamente usare un traje completo la próxima vez.

-"Aquí tienen sus postres" entrega a cada uno su pedido y se retira.

Camille: "Mmm…esta delicioso, Moose tienes que probarlo" dice llevando un bocado a mi boca, el cual tomo de inmediato.

Moose: "Cierto es delicioso" confirmo al saborear el postre, "¿Quieres probar este?" ahora yo acerco un bocado a su boca "di _Aaa,_ aquí ve el trencito".

Camille: "Oye ya no soy una niña" hace un puchero tierno.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero si no lo dices, no tendrás Mousse de Chocolate" advierto burlonamente.

Camille: Solo por esta vez, la próxima asaltare tu plato con mi cuchara.

Moose: Trato hecho.

Camille: "Aquí voy, _Aaaaa_ " abre su boca y pongo un bocado en ella.

Moose: ¿Te gusto?

Camille: Si, ¡rayos creo que sabe mejor que el mío!.

Moose: Puedes tomarlo si quieres.

Camille: No, tomare solo la mitad, no quiero privarte de es delicioso sabor.

Moose: "Siempre puedo tenerlo al besarte" me acerco para rozar sus labios.

Samuel: MmmHmm.

Por un momento había olvidado que ese tipo seguía aquí, ahora gracias a él tengo que abortar el beso.

Camille: "Lo siento, ¿no quieres probar tu también?" extiende su cuchara llena de postre hacia él.

Está a punto de tomarla pero yo casi montándome sobre la mesa soy capaz de evitarlo, no quiero que algo que estuvo en su boca termine en la de ese tipo.

Camille: Moose ¿Qué haces?.

Moose: Es que…me gusto mucho este postre, lo siento Samuel pero puedes usar mi cuchara si quieres.

Samuel: No gracias, usare la mía.

* * *

Camille: Si me disculpan, iré al tocador un momento.

Moose y Sam: Adelante.

En cuanto Cam se retira de la mesa, Samuel y yo nos miramos fijamente casi como si tuviéramos en una competencia de miradas.

Samuel: Y...¿siempre eres tan desconfiado?

Moose: ¿Disculpa?

Samuel: Me refiero a la marca en su cuello.

Moose: "Oh lo notaste" digo sarcástico.

Samuel: ¿Como no hacerlo?, está en un lugar muy visible. Pero volviendo a mi pregunta...

Moose: No, confió completamente en Camille.

Samuel: No se nota. Sabes...al principio parecías ser un tipo genial, pero ahora no se si puedo confiártela a ti, eres muy celoso y no la tratas como una mujer.

Moose: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Samuel: ¿Una marca en su cuello? ¿qué eres? ¿en niño?, ¿el trencito? ¿en serio? y ¿qué fue eso de rodear su cintura en cuanto me viste?, se noto rápidamente en su expresión que no lo haces seguido. Apuesto a que sueles rodear sus hombros como si fueran amigos aun.

Moose: Como toque a mi esposa no es algo que te concierna y por favor ya deja de poderte en ridículo, ambos sabemos que me escogió a mí.

Samuel: Una pregunta, ¿Cam sigue hablando dormida cuando está preocupada?

Moose: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Samuel: Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo...Hola Camille.

Camille: Hola, ¿de qué hablaban?

Samuel: Moose me contaba sobre sus shows, ¿no es así Moose?

Moose: ¿Qué?...amm, sí.

-Hola, lo siento tengo el tiempo un poco corto así que seré breve: mañana comienzo mis clases y no seré capaz de actualizar en el mismo tiempo que de costumbre, espero su comprensión, pero no se preocupen no pienso dejar de actualizar, los quiero adiooos-


	39. Chapter 39

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, espero que les hayan gustando los capítulos anteriores y que no me odien por traer a Sam , simplemente creí que era hora de un poco de drama por aquí ;), además no era justo que Moose tuviera una ex-novia que apareciera y Camille no.

Disfruten del siguiente capítulo mis queridísimas lectoras y lectores.

P.D.: Gracias por tus lindos deseos Paulina :3

 **Capítulo 39: ¿Por qué estas tan molesto y pensativo?**

Camille:

"¿No hablarme de camino a casa se convirtió en una especie de costumbre?"

Estuvo actuando raro todo el camino, al igual que antes o casi, esta vez estaba muy pensativo. Ahora que lo pienso en el restaurante parecía algo molesto, pero...¿por qué?

Moose: "No es nada, solo quiero quitarme esto y dormir" sube las escaleras dejándome sola en la sala.

Definitivamente algo le molesta y voy a averiguar que es. Dejo el saco de Sam en un perchero y camino hacia la escalera.

Camille: Amor...

Muerdo mi labio inferior ante la vista, está usando únicamente un bóxer dejando a la vista un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

Moose: ¿Si?...oye mis ojos están aquí.

Camille: ¿Qué?

Rayos me quede observando muy fijamente.

Moose: "Camille ¿estas en modo pervertida?" una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Camille: "¿Qu-que? ¡no!" siento arder mis mejillas.

¿Por qué de repente me sonrojo tanto?, bueno si...tal vez tuve algunos pensamientos pervertidos, pero ¡hey! los hombres no son los únicos que los tienen. _"Camille concéntrate, vamos concéntrate"_ repito una y otra vez en mi mente.

Camille: "Quiero saber por qué estas tan molesto y pensativo" digo una vez logro controlarme.

Por cierto...¡ya se vistió! ¿cuánto tiempo me llevó recobrar la compostura?.

Moose: Yo...

Camille: "Sabes qué pues decirme cualquier cosa ¿verdad?" me siento en la cama.

Moose: Lo sé...

Deja salir un largo suspiro mientras se sienta en suelo frente a mí, recuesta su barbilla en mis piernas y pasa sus brazos a cada lado de estas.

Moose: ¿Te gusta la manera en que te toco?

Camille: "¿Te refieres a esto?" hago un movimiento con mis manos señalando la posición en la que estamos.

Moose: No.

Camille: "¿Entonces?" acaricio sus rizos, parece muy frustrado.

No me gusta verlo así.

Moose: Me refiero a cosas como rodear tu cintura.

Camille: "¿Lo dices por lo que paso fuera del restaurante?" asiente en respuesta, "no me molestó para nada, solo me sorprendí un poco porque normalmente pasas tu brazo por mis hombros".

Moose: No te molesta pero ¿te gusta?

Camille: Me gustan ambas formas, estar entre tus brazos siempre me hace feliz, no importa la manera en que lo hagas siempre y cuando seas tú.

Moose: ¿Segura? ¿no crees que mi manera normal de abrazarte es como la de un amigo?

Camille: "¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?" asiente otra vez. "Mi respuesta es un NO rotundo, me encanta que siempre me acaricias con mucho cariño, estando en tus brazos puedo sentir tu calidez, tu amor, incluso haces que mi corazón vaya más rápido de lo normal o ¿vas a decirme que no lo has notado?

No puedo creer que esto le preocupe, cada vez que me abraza no deja solo caer su brazo en mis hombros o agarra mi cintura como si nada, Moose siempre desliza sus manos por mi cuerpo con cariño haciéndome estremecer ante su toque; por eso me sorprendí en la entrada, él me acaricio de una manera diferente causando un ligero cosquilleo cargado con toda la calidez que lo caracteriza, me preocupa lo rápido que iba mi corazón…¡Qué digo mi corazón, también me moría por besarlo! pero ¿cómo hacerlo frente a Sam?, ya había roto su corazón no quería restregarle mi felicidad en la cara.

Moose: "Creo que si lo he notado" una sonrisa se forma en las deliciosas comisuras de sus labios.

¿Cuántas horas llevo sin besarlo? no lo sé, pero se me hace una eternidad.

Camille: "¿Sentiste algo así?" llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho.

Quiero que note los latidos que solo él puede provocar.

Moose: "Si, es igual" su sonrisa aumenta de tamaño.

Camille: ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Moose: "Si" termina de levantarse completamente mientras lleva sus labios a los míos, haciéndome ir hacia atrás.

Ambos saboreando la boca del otro, nuestras lenguas jugando entre sí en una danza apasionada mientras pasa sus manos bajo mi vestido; después de tener que contenernos toda la note, el deseo de besar y tocar al otro termino ganando. Nos separamos un momento por oxigeno, entrelazando nuestras respiraciones, mirándonos a los ojos con deseo y con todo el amor nos tenemos.

Camille: "Tal vez si tuve pensamientos pervertidos" me posiciono sobre él, "¿quieres saber cuáles eran?" susurro suavemente en su oído.

* * *

Camille: "Tengo curiosidad sobre algo" digo mientras acaricio su pecho desnudo.

Moose: "¿Sobre qué?" pasa sus dedos por mi cabello.

Camille: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso de tratarme como una amiga?

Moose: "Tonterías mis" me aprieta mas entre su brazos y llena mi cabeza de besos.

Camille: "No te creo" tomo un poco de distancia para verlo a los ojos, "dime la verdad".

Moose:

Las estúpidas palabras de ese tipo terminaron taladrándome la cabeza, incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez tenía razón, mantuve esas ideas dando vueltas hasta que me atreví a preguntar. Su respuesta no pudo ser más perfecta, ahora me siento como un completo idiota por tomarle tanta importancia a las estupideces de ese tipo, caí justo en su trampa pero…¿debo contarle lo que paso?.

Moose: Esta bien, fue por Samuel, según él no puede confiarte a mi porque soy muy celoso y no te trato como mujer.

Termino diciendo la verdad, después de la fiesta de Halloween prometimos contarnos todo y no pienso faltar a esa promesa.

Camille: ¡¿Sam dijo esas tonterías?!

Parece más sorprendida que enojada.

Moose: Si.

Camille: ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, quien quiero a mi lado no es algo que le incumba.

Ahora parece furiosa.

Moose: Eso no fue lo único que dijo.

Camille: ¿Dijo algo más?

Hablar sobre esto hizo que recordara lo que dijo, _"Camille sigue hablando dormida cuando está preocupada?"_ acaso ellos…

Moose: ¿Alguna vez dormiste con él?

Camille: "¿Cómo preguntas algo así tan directamente?"

Moose: Responde la pregunta por favor.

Camille: "Si"

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

Camille: No reacciones así, solo dormimos y fue hace muchos años.

¿Qué no reaccione así?, imaginarla en los brazos de ese idiota hace que hierva de celos.

Moose: A pesar de haber pasado muchos años, él te recuerda muy bien.

Camille: ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Moose: Nada yo...¡agh! solo me enoja todo esto.

Me enoja que haya aparecido de la nada, que conozca cosas de Camille que yo no, lo unidos que parecían en el restaurante, que crea que puede sepáranos y que haya dormido con Cam alguna vez.

Camille: Moose tu saliste con Sophie, ambos hicieron todas las cosas que los novios hacen, pero yo no te pregunto cada detalle de ello por el simple hecho que está en el pasado y te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Moose: Esta bien, entonces hablemos de lo que paso hoy, ¿qué fue esa escenita que hicieron ambos cuando contaba lo de Jakuna Matata?

Camille: ¿Cómo que fue?, él estaba contando algo vergonzoso ¿qué querías que hiciera?.

Moose: No tener una guerra de cosquillas con el frente a mí hubiera sido una fantástica idea, ¿te diste cuenta que parecían una parejita jugando?.

Camille: ¡Eso no es cierto!.

Moose: Si lo es.

Camille: No.

Moose: "Camille piensa esto un segundo…imagina que yo era tu y que Sam como tú le dices, era Sophie" hago una pausa para que pueda imaginarlo y continuo, "Ahora dime ¿te molestaría o no que yo lo hubiera hecho?

Camille: "¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclama enojada mientras toma una almohada y me golpea con ella.

Moose: ¿Ahora por qué me golpeas?

Camille: "Por haber hecho eso con Sophie" sigue lanzando golpes sin sentido.

Al menos tratándose de una almohada no duele nada.

Moose: "Recuerda que eso nunca pasó" trato de frenar su ataque pero no es necesario que lo haga, ya que ella se detiene sola.

Camille: "Oh por Dios…¿yo te hice sentir así?" asiento en respuesta, "lo siento mucho, te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo como eso nunca más" dice arrepentida.

Me observa con ojitos tristes ¿qué se supone que haga ante eso?

Moose: "Ven acá" dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, extiendo mis brazos y entra en ellos, "siempre y cuando lo entiendas" asiente la cabeza en mi pecho. "¿qué se supone que haga contigo?" desordeno su cabello un poco.

Camille: "¡Oye!" hace puchero lindo para después continuar. "Mmm además perdonarme…quererme para siempre" estrella sus labios en los míos.

Moose: "Dalo por hecho" respondo entre besos.

Camille: "Espera" frena en seco.

Moose: ¿Ahora qué?

Estábamos teniendo un lindo momento.

Camille: Aun tengo que devolverle el saco y dejarle las cosas claras.

Moose: Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

Camille: ¿Mañana?

Moose: Mañana es la despedida de soltera de Andie, tienes que ir por los adornos y ayudar a las chicas a arreglar el lugar.

Camille: Es cierto, pero no quiero esperar mucho.

Moose: ¿Cami podrías dejar de pensar un momento en tu amiguito y mimar a tu esposo? recuerda que te comportaste muy mal conmigo y tienes que compensarlo.

Camille: ¿Ah, sí...? y ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Moose: Ven aquí y te lo muestro.

 _-Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un comentario me encanta leerlos y hasta pronto-_


	40. Chapter 40

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, solo diré ¡disfruten!

 **Advertencia:** Niveles máximos de drama.

P.D.: Jennifer muchas gracias por tus deseos :3, te mando besos :*

 **Capítulo 40: ¿Qué paso ayer?**

Camille:

¿Es idea mía o hace frío? Extiendo mi mano para buscar a Moose pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, la cabeza me duele, creo que tengo calentura y siento tan pesados mis ojos que se me hace imposible abrirlos. Creo que me quedare unos minutos más en la cama o días, aun no lo decido...¿qué es ese olor? huele como al remedio especial de mamá para los resfriados y no solo eso también escucho unos pasos acercarse. Por mi parte permanezco inmóvil, de esta manera conseguiré un beso de buenos días, beso que no tarda en llegar, solo que...estos labios...no son...los de Moose.

Reacciono de inmediato empujando lejos de mí a quien quiera que sea, me levanto rápidamente y me dispongo a hacerle frente al idiota aprovechado que se atrevió a besarme.

Camille: ¿Sa-Sam?.

Sam: Camille yo...

Camille: "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" llevo mis manos a mi boca tratando de limpiar cualquier rastro suyo. "¿Qué haces en mi departamento? y ¿dónde está Moose?"

Observo desesperadamente por todas partes buscando una respuesta, encontrándome con muebles, colores, sabanas y cortinas que no son mías...¿qué esta pasando?

Camille: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sam: Camille por favor cálmate.

Camille: ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?, estoy en un lugar desconocido contigo y usando ropa de...¿de quién es esta ropa?¿es tuya? ¿por qué estoy usando ropa tuya? ¿no me digas que...?" llevo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

No entiendo nada, tengo mil preguntas en mi cabeza, pero esta ropa... no pudimos haberlo hecho ¿verdad?, por favor que no sea así. Camille tienes que recordar, ¡vamos recuerda lo que paso ayer!

-Once horas antes-

Moose: Amor ¿estás segura de ir?

Camille: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿tan mal luzco?

Falta media hora para la despedida de soltera de Andie y Violet, estoy justo a tiempo de ir por unas últimas cosas que Kido olvido y Moose duda de si podre hacerlo. Esta mañana me levante con un poco de fiebre, parece que estar al aire libre la noche anterior me causo un leve resfriado que he tratado de contener con pastillas pero aun así no lo he logrado del todo.

Moose: "Te ves cansada y parece que aun tienes fiebre" dice mientras toca mi frente y la suya comparando nuestras temperaturas.

Camille: Ellas están terminando de arreglar todo, cuentan conmigo y me siento perfectamente capaz de ir.

Tal vez no perfectamente pero si capaz.

Moose: Yo puedo llevarlo en tu lugar.

Camille: Recuerda que tu también tienes que llevar algunas cosas a la despedida de Sean y Chad.

Me observa buscando que cambie de opinión pero me mantengo firme.

Moose: Esta bien, pero en cuanto sientas un mínimo malestar llámame de inmediato e iré por ti ¿ok?

Camille: "Si, tranquilo amor" deposito un cariñoso beso en su mejilla para no contagiarlo y salgo por la puerta.

-Actualidad-

Sam: Por favor tranquilízate, esta es mi casa, esa es mi ropa y te aseguro que entre nosotros no paso nada anoche; soy incapaz de tocarte en contra de tu voluntad.

Al por fin escuchar las respuestas a mis preguntas, logro relajarme un poco y me recuesto contra el cabecero de la cama.

Camille: Si no paso nada ¿cómo es que tengo esta ropa?, alguien debió habérmela puesto.

-"Yo fui quien se la puso señora" una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años aparece en la puerta con un delantal y una bandeja de comida entre sus manos.

Camille: "Aaah con que fue usted" digo con alivio. "Muchas gracias"

-"No fue nada, a quien debería agradecerle es al señor que no se aparto de su lado en toda la noche cuidando de usted" deja la bandeja y se retira sonriente.

Sam: Te dije que era incapaz de tocarte en contra de tu voluntad.

Camille: Acabas de robarme un beso y ¿quieres que crea en tus palabra tan fácilmente?

Sam: Tienes razón, lo siento, no tengo ninguna excusa.

Camille: Me enoja mucho el que lo hayas hecho pero tampoco quiero ser mal agradecida, así que gracias por cuidarme.

Sam: "No fue nada, por favor come, necesitas tener algo en el estomago para tomar la medicina" dice entregándome un plato con tostadas y mermelada.

Camille: ¿Te refieres a la receta de mamá?, no puedo creer que la recordaras.

Sam: Tu mamá se la dio a la mía así que…

Camille: "Es irónico que la conserves, yo no tengo ninguna de sus recetas" un sentimiento de tristeza acompaña mis palabras.

A pesar de mi corta edad siempre recordé el sabor de su comida, era simplemente deliciosa…yo no llegue a conservarlas gracias a mi padre que antes de volverse borracho comenzó por destruir todas sus pertenencias.

Sam: "Cam…" trata de tocar mi hombro para reconfortarme pero lo esquivo.

Aunque este triste no pienso bajar mi guardia con él después de cómo actuó, eso sin mencionar que aun necesito respuestas.

Sam: Amm…puedo pasarte las recetas que tengo.

Camille: Si, te lo agradecería.

La atmosfera se volvió incomoda, busco refugio en mi comida pero sé que esto no llevara a ninguna parte, así que termino de tragar mi bocado y comienzo mi investigación.

Camille: ¿Cómo termine en tu casa?

Sam: "¿No recuerdas?" siento en respuesta ya que mi boca está llena otra vez, "te desmayaste afuera de ese club".

Es cierto, ahora recuerdo…

-Nueve horas antes-

Andie: Gracias chicas ¡esta es la mejor despedida de soltera del mundo!

Violet: Si ¡definitivamente la mejor!

Laura: ¿Qué? pero si esto no es nada, esperen a que lleguen los strippers.

Kido: Ahora que lo mencionas, ya debería estar aquí.

Violet: "¿No son ellos?" señala hacia la entrada donde unos hombres apuestos vestidos de bomberos aguardan.

Andie: "Wow sí que son sexys" dice atrapando su labio inferior.

No están nada mal pero Moose es mejor.

Laura: Iré por ellos, esperen aquí.

Camille: Ok, esa es mi señal para irme.

Andie: ¿Te perderás esto? ¿En serio?

Violet: No tuviste esto en tu despedida, deberías disfrutar ahora.

Camille: "No gracias y si me disculpan estaré por allá" señalo hacia las mesas poniéndome en marcha.

Andie: "Esta bien, como digas" dice a mis espaldas.

Atravieso la pista de baile y tomo asiento de espaldas al escenario. Aprovecho el momento para enviarle algunos mensajes a Moose pero por alguna razón las letras en la pantalla de mi celular parecen moverse, también siento que hace un calor infernal aquí adentro y no solo por esos bomberos ardientes a los que tal vez puede haberles echado un pequeño vistazo.

Decido ir al baño para refrescarme con un poco con agua, esquivo otro tanto de chicas que corren para acercarse más al escenario, incluso termino chocando con algunas de ellas, acción que afectando bastante mi equilibrio. Me siento cada vez más mareada, al menos el vendito baño se encuentra a unos pasos más.

Entro dirigiéndome directo hacia el lavamanos, abro el grifo, tomo el agua en mis manos y mojo mi cara esperando aliviar el calor pero es inútil mi fiebre está muy alta y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. Saco mi celular para llamar a Moose pero sigo viendo borroso, creo que mi mejor opción es pedirle a una de las chicas que me ayude a llamarle o a conseguir un taxi, lo cual no parece nada fácil todas están embobadas con los bomberos sexys; supongo que tendré que hacerlo sola, porque no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.

Logro salir con un poco de dificultad, me recuesto en el muro más cercano tratando de divisar un taxi desde aquí pero…todo se vuelve oscuro.

-Actualidad-

Camille: Entonces fue ahí donde me desmaye.

Sam: Yo pasaba por ahí, te vi mal y decidí acercarme, pero cuando llegue ya estabas en el suelo.

Camille: "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí y no me llevaste a un hospital?" cruzo mis brazos esperando una respuesta sensata.

Sam: Creí que yo podía cuidarte mejor.

Camille: "¿Mejor que en un hospital?" trato que mi expresión demuestre lo absurdo que suena.

Sam: Esta bien, tal vez me aproveche un poco de la situación.

Camille: "¡¿Un poco?!" alzo la voz.

Incluso se atrevió a robarme un beso.

Sam: Camille…

Camille: "¿Por eso tampoco llamaste a Moose o a alguien más?" si lo hubiera hecho no seguiría aquí. "¿qué pasa contigo?"

Paso ambas manos por mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación para su actitud.

Sam: Si él se enteraba que estabas en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama y usando mi ropa hubiera estallado en celos, solo quería evitarte problemas.

Camille: ¿Evitarme problemas? ¿tienes idea de lo que causaste?, para todos los demás estoy desaparecida, Moose debe de estar muy preocupado por mí.

Sam: Cam-

Camille: ¡Silencio en este momento no quiero escucharte!, solo quiero avisarle que estoy bien.

Salgo de la cama hacia mi bolso en busca mi celular.

\- "Señora su ropa ya está planchada" anuncia al entrar por la puerta trayendo consigo mi conjunto de anoche.

Sam: "Gracias, ponlo sobre la cama" sigue sus indicaciones y se retira. "Voy a dejarte sola".

Con eso sale de la habitación y yo vuelvo a mi celular, donde encuentro casi cien llamadas perdidas y unos doscientos mensajes. No leo ninguno, lo más importante ahora es llamarlo y eso hago marcando su número, el teléfono alcanza a sonar apenas una vez antes de escuchar su voz del otro lado.

 _Moose: "Mi amor ¿eres tú?, por favor dime que estas bien"_ suena extremadamente preocupado.

 _Camille: Si soy yo, me encuentro bien, tranquilo._

 _Moose: Gracias a Dios, ¿dónde estás?¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?¿por qué no me llamaste?¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?_

Cambio de preocupado a aliviado y ahora a modo interrogatorio. Creo que el dolor de cabeza está volviendo.

 _Camille: Se que estabas muy preocupado y lo siento mucho, pero estuve inconsciente toda la noche, no puede llamarte, te prometo que te contare todo en cuento llegue ¿Si?_

 _Moose: Espera…¿estuviste inconsciente?¿a qué te refieres?¿que fue lo que paso? y ¿cómo que cuando vengas?, iré por ti solo dime donde estas._

 _Camille: Tranquilo ya te dije que estoy bien y no vengas, por favor confía en mí._

 _Moose: Cam…_

 _Camille: "Por favor"_ digo en tono de suplica _._

Quiero evitar un enfrentamiento a toda costa.

 _Moose: Está bien, pero te quiero aquí en una hora ¿entendido?_

 _Camille: Estaré ahí sin falta._

 _Moose: Eso espero…y Camille…_

 _Camille: ¿Sí?_

 _Moose: Me alegro mucho de que estas a salvo, Te amo._

 _Camille: "Yo también te amo Moose, adiós"_ cuelgo y trato de contener las lagrimas que se asoman en mis ojos.

Me siento terrible, hice que se preocupara mucho por culpa de mi necedad, creí que podría ir a pesar de estar enferma, creí que podía quedarme un rato y luego volver a casa, pero en su lugar termine en casa de Sam, incluso…deje que me besara.

Sam: "¿Ya estas lista?. Necesitamos hablar" dice del otro lado de la puerta.

Camille: "En un minuto" respondo y comienzo a desvestirme.

Me pongo la ropa lo más rápido posible y abro la puerta.

Sam: "¿Hablaste con Moose?" es lo primero que pregunta al entrar.

Camille: Si.

Sam: ¿Le dijiste que pasaste la noche aquí?

Camille: Aun no.

Sam: ¿Por qué?¿tienes miedo de cómo pueda actuar?

Camille: Eso no es algo que quiera decirle por teléfono y de hecho se perfectamente cómo va reaccionar.

Sam: "¿Qué sería…?" hace un movimiento con sus manos insinuando que continúe.

Camille: "Al principio se enojara como una persona normal, pero después entenderá la situación y él-" no soy capaz de terminar gracias a ya saben quién.

Sam: ¿En serio te parece una persona tan razonable?

Camille: Sam ¿crees que soy tonta?, ambos sabemos que lo celoso que podría ponerse Moose solo es una excusa, tú querías lograr otra cosa al traerme aquí.

Sam: No es así.

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Sam: Camille…

Camille: ¡¿Por qué?!

Sam: Porque no es bueno para ti, es demasiado celoso y no te trata como una mujer, ¿sabías que dejo una marca en tu cuello como si fueras de su propiedad? ¿el trencito? ¿acaso cree que eres una niña?

Camille: Tú no tienes idea de cómo es Moose, no sabes nada de cómo es nuestra relación, ni lo mucho que nos amamos; o ¿sabes qué?, tal vez si lo notaste pero no tuviste los pantalones para aceptarlo y te aferras a cualquier cosa para decir lo contrario.

Sam: ¡Esta bien!, ¿feliz? tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, me mata de celos su relación, se nota con solo verlos que desde siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Te traje aquí por qué quería saber que se sentiría verte despertar en mi cama al menos una vez y con suerte tal vez causar una pelea entre ustedes que abriera un hueco para mí.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

Camille: El Sam que conocí era diferente al que está frente a mí en estos momentos, él se abría hecho a un lado al notar lo feliz que soy, no hubiera buscado trucos baratos para sepáranos, él si abría hecho lo correcto llamando a Moose para decirle mi estado; en cambio este Samuel solo piensa en sí, en cómo puede alcanzar su propia felicidad sin importarle lo que siento o mi felicidad.

Sam: Esto es injusto, pretendes que piense en ti, pero no te has molestado en entender como me siento.

Camille: Se cómo te sientes, lo supe al bailar contigo, pero también sé que no puedo hacerte feliz porque no siento lo mismo por ti. Yo quiero que seas feliz con alguien te quiera tanto como tú a ella, también sé que en el fondo quieres lo mismo para mí y yo te prometo que lo soy, yo…no podría estar en mejores manos.

* * *

Moose:

Andie: ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos un poco más?.

Moose: Van a casarse en unas horas, tienen que irse.

Monster: Entiendo porque ellos pero ¿también nosotros?

Moose: Ustedes tienen que preparar la conexión con Miami, tampoco pueden quedarse.

Sean: Moose entiende que no queremos dejarte solo.

Moose: Chico-

Ding Dong

En cuanto ese sonido llega a mis oídos corro hacia la puerta, por favor que sea a Camille.

-Hola.

Moose: "Camille" la encierro en un abrazo, "me tenias tan preocupado" la aprieto con mucha fuerza.

Me temo que si no lo hago podría desaparecer y yo no podría soportarlo otra vez.

Camille: "Lo siento mucho, perdón" se aferra con más fuerza a mí.

Parece que siente lo mismo que yo.

Moose: "Cam…" me inclino para rozar sus labios pero…me esquiva completamente.

¿Por qué…?

Andie: "Cam nos tenias muy preocupados" dice mientras me aparta a un lado para abrazarla.

Kido: "Cuando desapareciste no teníamos idea de que hacer" ahora ella la abraza.

Todos hacen una fila para abrazarla dejándome cada vez más lejos de ella, lo cual no me molestaría tanto si no hubiera esquivado mi beso. No creo que me haya esquivado para no contagiarme, tiene que haber algo más pero ¿qué?.

Camille: "Les agradezco mucho el cariño, pero si no recuerdo mal hay cuatro de nosotros que van a casarse esta tarde, así que largo de aquí tienen que preparase para la mejor acontecimiento de sus vidas" dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Andie: ¿Segura que estarás bien?

Camille: Si.

Violet: Ok nos iremos pero si te sientes mal otra vez ni te asomes por ahí.

Moose: "No se preocupen, no pienso dejarla ir enferma a ningún lado nunca más" me abro paso hasta llegar a Cam y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

No parece rechazarme esta vez, en su lugar se acerca más a mí abrasándome por atrás. ¿Acaso solo no quiere que la bese?

Chad: "Muy bien, ¡retirada!" anuncia saliendo por la puerta junto a Violet.

Todos caminan detrás de ellos despidiéndose y haciendo algunas recomendaciones para su resfriado. De un momento a otro dejo de sentir la presencia de Cam junto a mí, inmediatamente mis ojos comienzan a buscarla, localizándola arriba de las escaleras casi llegando al segundo piso.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y subo las escaleras casi trotando, Camille está actuando muy raro, necesito saber que pasa, ¿qué paso ayer?. Entro en nuestra habitación encontrándome con su ropa dispersada por todo el suelo, los rastros parecen dirigirse al baño y yo también.

Moose: "Camille ¿qué haces?" pregunto al entrar.

Esta bajo la ducha pasando una mano por sus labios como si quisiera quitar una mancha de ellos o algo por el estilo.

Camille: "Tranquilo es agua caliente" responde mientras continúa con su acción anterior.

Moose: "Lo sé" digo detrás de ella, causándole un pequeño sobresalto "lo que más me preocupa en este momento son tus labios ¿por qué los limpias con tanta insistencia?"

Gira para verme y noto unos ojos preocupados.

Camille: Moose tu ropa se está mojando, sal, podrías enfermarte.

Moose: "No me importa" la encierro entre mis brazos y la pared dando a entender que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que conteste. "¿todo esto tiene que ver con que no quisieras que fuera por ti?" asiente en respuesta.

Camille: Ho-hoy desperté en casa de Sam mientras me besaba.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

¿En serio acaba de decir que despertó en la casa de Sam?

Camille: Ayer me sentí mal en el club, trate de llamarte pero mi vista fallaba mucho por la fiebre y las chicas estaban embobadas con los bomberos sexys; decidí salir por mi cuenta y conseguir un taxi pero me desmaye, Sam pasaba por ahí.

Moose: "¿Ese idiota se atrevió a tocarte mientras estabas inconsciente?" pregunto enojado.

Es más que obvio que el idiota tenia segundas intenciones ¡maldita sea ¿por qué la deje irse?!.

Camille: No, bueno...si.

Moose: Voy a matarlo.

Si se atrevió a tocarla juro que mato al maldito.

Camille: Moose calmate, él...solo me beso.

Moose: ¿Te parece poco?

Camille: "Claro que no, por eso trato de quitar cualquier rastro de él" dice con ojos tristes.

Esos ojos…ya los había visto antes en…mi.

Camille: Moo…mnnn…mmnm

No es capaz de hablar ya que junte nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, introduciendo mi lengua para deshacerme de cualquier minúsculo rastro de él.

Camille: "Fue mi culpa…mmnm…estaba despierta cuando paso…nmnn…escuche los pasos acercarse pero…Ahh" apenas y logra hablar entre cada besos.

Moose: "Listo, ya esta esterilizada" digo al sepárame un poco, dejándola muy sonrojada.

Camille: Moose…

Moose: "No necesitas decir nada más…entiendo todo, escuchaste los pasos, creíste que era yo pero al sentir sus labios y no los míos lo apartaste ¿no es así?" asiente en respuesta.

Camille: "Si, pero entonces ¿ya no estás enojado?" pregunta confusa.

Moose: Lo estoy y mucho pero con él, no contigo. Sé que no fue culpa y entiendo cómo te sientes, recuerda que no eres la única a quien le robaron un beso.

La entiendo bien por qué me sentí exactamente igual aquella vez en Cesar Palace.

Camille: "Lo siento" me abraza tan fuerte como cuando llego hace unos minutos, por mi parte acaricio cariñosamente su cabello para reconfortarla.

Moose: Dime que al menos lo mandaste a la mierda después.

Camille: Lo hice y no te preocupes, no nos volverá a molestar.

 _-Fin del capítulo, se los prometo Samuel Johnson no volverá, Camille lo mando a freír espárragos muy lejos de Las Vegas XD._

 _Los y las quiero mucho, hasta pronto-_


	41. Chapter 41

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, lamento mucho mi tardanza en actualizar, he estado súper ocupadacon tareas y eso que apenas fue mi tercer semana :( . Gracias por su comprensión y que disfruten :3.

P.D.: Hola Belinda, muchas gracias por leer :3, solo diré que tu deseo será tomado en cuenta. Quiero que siga siendo sorpresa ;).

 **Capítulo 41: Miedos y Días de boda**

Moose:

Camille: Se puso peor así que termine diciéndole que no quería mantener ninguna comunicación con él y me fui.

Después de una larga ducha, Camille me cuenta cómo fue su plática con ese tipo mientras soplo su cabello con una secadora.

Moose: "Esa es mi chica" me inclino para besarla pero en cuanto lo hago cambio la dirección del secador y termino llevando todo su pelo a la cara.

Ahora parece esa mujer de la película del Aro, aunque claro, una versión muy atractiva y sexy, en especial porque en este momentos está usando solo una toalla.

Camille: "Moose serias un peluquero terrible" dice apartando algunos mechones.

Moose: "Lo siento" apago el aparato y esta vez si logro llegas a sus labios.

Camille: "Tienes suerte de ser lindo" ambos sonreímos.

Avanzo sobre la cama hasta llegar al cabecero donde apoyo mi espalda y abro mis brazos insinuando que venga a mí.

Moose: "Sabes...aunque me duela admitirlo, estoy feliz de que Sam te encontrara" confieso una vez que Cam se acomoda mi pecho

Camille: "¿Lo dices en serio?" frunce las cejas en confusión.

Moose: Si él no lo hubiera hecho podrías haberte encontrado con algún psicópata pervertido o algo peor.

De solo pensar que pudo haber sido la segunda opción, siento un dolor enorme en el pecho.

Camille: "Tienes razón pero ya no pensemos en él, lo único importante aquí somos nosotros dos y cuanto nos amamos" dice abrazándome con más fuerza.

* * *

Camille:

La música comienza a sonar y nuestras amigas a avanzar por el largo camino que llega hasta un altar hermosamente decorado con manteles y flores blancas; a un costado de este, una enorme pantalla muestra a Penélope hacer lo mismo desde Miami, ya que tanto Sean como Eddi querían estar en la boda del otro decidieron hacerlo virtualmente.

Ver a las novias tan radiantes, sonrientes y nerviosas, me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estuve en su lugar; ese día me sentía tan ansiosa e inmensamente feliz, en cada paso que daba podía sentir mi corazón ir mas y mas deprisa, y no solamente porque estaba bailando sino porque estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a su lado.

Una cálida mano toma la mía sacándome de mis pensamientos, observo al rizado dueño de esta que sonríe tan ampliamente como aquella vez, solo que no en dirección a los novios sino en la mía.

Camille: "Los novios están en esa dirección" digo en vos baja mientras apunto hacia ellos.

Suelta mi mano para rodear cariñosamente mi cintura y susurrará en mi oído...

Moose: "Lo sé, es solo que verlas me recuerda a mi bella esposa con su largo vestido blanco caminando hacia mi" el sentir su aliento en mi oreja logra erizarme la piel.

Camille: "Yo estaba..." giro mi rostro para verlo y al hacerlo noto lo cerca que esta "recordando justamente lo mismo" termino de decir contra sus labios.

¡Quiero besarlo! pero ya que somos los padrinos de Sean estamos adelante, los novios casi llegan y no creo que deberíamos...aunque en serio quiero hacerlo.

\- Tortolitos recuerden que estamos en una boda.

Por primera vez agradezco que Tyler sea tan inoportuno y que no se haya despegado de mi lado después que llegue.

* * *

Martín: "¡Por los novios!" exclama alzando su copa.

-"¡Salud!" respondemos todos los presentes al unisonó con nuestras copas en alto.

Después de chocar copa con nuestros compañeros de mesa, Tyler y Nora…

Nora: "Déjenme ver si entendí, están diciendo que Camille se desmayo, él la llevo a su casa y no le aviso a nadie" dice volviendo a nuestra conversación anterior.

Camille: Si.

Nora: Podría haber usado tu teléfono ¿no?.

Moose: "Parece que no quería causarle problemas" menciona agregando comillas con su dedo.

Tyler: "Camille dame su dirección, le enseñare algunas cosas" usa su sonrisa de voy a matar a ese tipo.

Cuando sonríe así da mucho miedo.

Moose: Yo te acompaño.

Camille: "No, nadie va a ir a enseñarle nada a nadie" advierto seria.

Lo menos que quiero es causar un alboroto por algo que prácticamente ya está solucionado.

Tyler: Pero Camille…

Nora: Tyler no le insistas, además ¿no crees que ya estas mayorcito para buscar peleas?, ni siquiera pudiste alcanzar a Moose aquella vez.

Tyler: Ya te dije que él tenia ventaja por conocer el lugar.

Ante su afirmación tanto Nora como yo rodamos los ojos y Moose comienza a reír.

Tyler: ¡No te rías! sabes que es cierto.

Moose: "Claro, como digas" dice trattando de contener su risa.

Tyler: "Ya verás" agarra su tenedor y ataca el postre de Moose llevándose una gran rebanada de pastel.

Moose: ¡Oye!

Moose trata de robar su pastel, Tyler no lo deja y ahora luchan con sus tenedores como si fueran espadas.

Nora: "¿Cómo terminamos casadas con dos hombres tan inmaduros?" deja salir un pequeño suspiro.

Camille: No tengo idea.

Moose:

Intento clavar mi tenedor en su rebanada de pastel pero me bloquea, lo intento por otro lado y pasa lo mismo, así que termina empujando su tenedor dando inicio a un duelo de tenedores. Y pensar que todo comenzó por el pequeño e inocente William.

-Recuerdo-

Solo hago click aquí y listo, ya lo envié. Por fin termine ese informe para el señor McGowen, ahora podre ir abajo con los demás.

-"Tío Mooch, tío Mooch" un pequeño William enérgico aparece corriendo por la puerta hacia mí.

Moose: "Hola, ven acá" tomo su liviano cuerpo y lo ciento en mis piernas.

William: Tío Mooch ¿po qué aun no bajas?, la tía Cam hizo brognis.

Moose: "En primer lugar ya te dije que me llames Moose, no Mooch" revuelvo un poco su cabello "y con lo otro estaba a punto de bajar ¿me acompañas?".

William: "Tiii" dice saltando de la silla sonriente.

Moose: Muy bien, vamos.

Tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar a la puerta, pero él me suelta al verse interesado por alguna cosa.

Moose: "¿Qué pasa William? ¿no quieres brownies?" pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

Realmente parece interesado por lo que sobre sale de ese cajón, tanto que va a investigar por su cuenta.

William: "Tío Mooch ¿qué es esto?" levanta la tela roja sobre su cabeza para que la vea.

Mmm…ese no es…¡El disfraz sexy de Mamá Noel!

Moose: "William dale eso al tío Moose" me acerco esperando que me lo de pero esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro me dice que tiene otros planes.

William: "Si lo queres tendas que atrapadme" dice y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Esto es malo, muy malo, si Tyler lo ve no quiero ni pensar lo que me hará. Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo detrás de él, persiguiéndolo por cada habitación del segundo piso, ¡¿còmo rayos puede correr tan rápido con esas piernitas tan cortas?!. Al fin logro acorralarlo en la sala de ensayo...

Moose: William por favor dámelo.

William: Nop

Moose: Si lo haces te daré mis brownies ¿trato hecho?

Estoy desesperado y él incluso se toma su tiempo para pensarlo ¿qué es tan difícil de decidir? ¡le estoy dando mis brownies!

William: "Mmm...está bien, tato hecho" dice extendiendo su mano para entregarme el disfraz.

No puedo creer que estoy a solo unos milímetros de conseguirlo.

-¿Qué hacen? los estamos esperando abajo.

Camille aparece y William prefiere correr hacia ella que cumplir su parte del trato.

William: Tía Cam, ¿ya están los brognis?

Camille: Si cariño, ya puedes ir por el tuyo.

En cuanto la información llega a sus oídos sale corriendo de la habitación.

Moose: ¡Nooo!

Es oficial, estoy muerto.

Camille: Moose, ¿estás bien? ¿por qué gritas?

Moose: Camille, William tomo el disfraz sexy de mamá Noel.

Camille: "¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?" da media vuelta y sale a paso veloz.

La sigo de cerca mientras bajamos las escaleras, pero...no logramos llegar a tiempo, Tyler ya tiene el disfraz entre sus manos.

Tyler: "Moose ¿podrías explicarme de donde salió esto?" la vena de su frente se hace tremendamente visible mientras habla.

Moose: Amm...verás eso es...

No termino de hablar ya que ¡estoy corriendo por mi vida!.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Por suerte logre perderlo. Ambos terminamos tan cansados que renunciamos a la persecución y fuimos a comer brownies.

Tyler: "Gane" dice burlonamente mientras se come el ultimo bocado de mi pastel.

Esto no es justo, apenas y me comí un pedasito.

Camille: Tyler eres el más viejo de los cuatro, muestra más madurez.

Tyler abre su boca para replicar pero Cam se levanta de la mesa.

Moose: "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto mientras mi mano se mueve sola y toma la suya.

Camille: Al baño.

Moose: Te acompaño.

Camille: Sabes que no puedes entrar al baño de mujeres ¿verdad?

Moose: Lo sé, me quedare afuera.

Camille: No es necesario.

Moose: Pero…

Temo que te pase algo.

Tyler: "Esta bien iré yo" dice levantándose de su asiento.

Camille: "No, tu tampoco. ¿por qué ambos están tan empecinados en acompañarme?" ahora luce molesta.

Moose: Eso es porque…

Nora: Yo también quiero ir al baño ¿vamos juntas?

Camille:

"¿Tienes idea de por qué actúan así?" pregunto una vez estamos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

Nora: Simplemente están preocupados.

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Nora: De que puedas desmayarte otra vez sin que nadie esté ahí para ayudarte.

Camille: Eso paso porque estaba enferma pero ya estoy bien.

Nora: "¿Segura? porque aun luces un poco pálida y tu temperatura..." lleva una mano a mi frente pero me aparto.

Entiendo que estén preocupados pero no me gusta nada ser tratada como una niña pequeña.

Camille: Estoy bien, solo están exagerando.

* * *

Moose:

Tyler: Moose

Su mano estaba un poco caliente...

Tyler: "¡Moose!" grita logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Moose: ¿Decías algo?

Tyler: Solo tu nombre.

Moose: Aah…

Tyler: Algo te tiene preocupado ¿no es así?

Moose: Si

Tyler y yo solemos tener algunas peleas inmaduras pero detrás de eso mantenemos una amistad casi de hermanos.

Tyler: ¿Sobre Cam y ese tipo?

Moose: No

Tyler: ¿Entonces?

Moose: Tengo miedo de perderla, de que le pase algo y yo no esté ahí para ayudarla.

Tyler: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Moose: Camille se desmayo de noche, afuera de un club, en Las Vegas donde la mayoría personas están ebrias. ¿Entiendes que cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado mientras yo estaba a kilómetros de distancia?

Tyler: Moose no tienes que culparte por eso, tu-

Moose: Yo sabía que no estaba del todo bien y aun así la deje ir. Si algo le hubiera pasado…

Tyler: No es tu culpa, si la dejaste ir es porque no se veía grave, no tenias forma de saber que empeoraría hasta el punto de desmayarse.

Moose: Pero...

Tyler: Escucha…tu eres el único hombre al que podría haberle confiado mi hermanita, nadie la cuida como tú, nadie nunca la amaría tanto como lo haces; así que deja de pensar de esa manera.

Nora: Hola, ¿de qué nos perdimos?

* * *

Camille:

Entramos por la puerta, lanzo mis tacones lejos y me recuesto en el sofá. Por fin mis pies pueden descansar.

Moose: "¿Cansada?" se sienta a mi dejando mis pies sobre sus piernas.

Camille: Un poco, ¿qué tal tú?

Moose: Mmm…lo mío más bien es cansancio mental.

Camille: ¿Mental? ¿por qué?

Moose: "Extraño mucho a mi rebanada de pastel" lleva una mano a su pecho fingiendo pesar.

Su acción me da tanta gracia que decido seguirle el juego.

Camille: "Oww podresito" me siento normalmente para abrazarlo, "no te preocupes ya está en un lugar mejor" acaricio su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Moose: ¿En el estomago de Tyler? no lo creo.

Camille: ¿Y si hacemos uno nosotros? su ojos brillan ante mi propuesta, es claro que su respuesta es un sí. "Muy bien, manos a la obra"

Moose: Si chef.

Camille: Creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes necesarios.

Moose: Por aquí hay seis huevos, azúcar y harina, ¿qué tal tu lado?

Camille: Dejarme ver...si, aquí esta lo demás.

Moose: "Genial, ahora quédese quieta Chef" dice mientras me coloca el delantal.

Camille: No me llames Chef, me siento como un señor.

Moose: "Así se les dice a las mujeres también o prefieres Chefa" trata de aguantar la risa al decirlo.

Camille: Eso es peor, mejor señora Chef, así suena más normal.

Moose: No me gusta, suena como si tuvieras más de cincuenta años, prefiero que sea señora Alexander.

Camille: Mmm...¿qué tal si me llamas Camille y ya?

Moose: Entonces habríamos tenido toda esta conversación para nada.

Camille: De igual manera iba a ser para nada, solo ibas a llamarme diferente mientras cocinemos.

Moose: "Te diré mi amor a partir de este momento" se acerca lentamente a mi oído para susurrar en el, "mi amor"

No es la primera vez que me llama de esa forma pero...no sé de alguna manera se sintió diferente, como una corriente que recorría mi cuerpo.

Camille: ¿Lo harás solo mientras cocinemos?

En realidad quiero que lo haga más a menudo.

Moose: Lo haré tanto como quieras, mi amor.

Por alguna razón mis orejas se volvieron más sensibles al sentir su aliento, algo que Moose aprovecha para besarlas y sonrojarme.

Camille: Moose...

Moose: "Error" muerde ligeramente mi oreja, "debes decir mi amor ¿recuerdas?".

Estos es malo, si sigue así terminaremos en la habitación y no cocinaremos nada.

Camille: M-mi amor ¿no crees que es hora de cocinar?

¿Por qué mi corazón esta como loco? solo estaba besando mi oreja.

Moose: "Oh cierto, el pastel" se aleja y por fin puedo respirar tranquila. "Mi amor ¿no crees que estas muy sonrojada?" sonríe.

Camille: "No, pásame la harina" giro en dirección a la mesa dándole la espalda.

Moose: "Como digas...mi amor" se acerca otra vez a mi oreja para decir la última parte y luego alejarse por la harina.

Tomo un tazón, un colador, algunos ingredientes y los pongo en la mesa justo a los de Moose

Moose: Yo quiero ocuparme de la harina.

Camille: Claro que no, la ultima vez hiciste un desastre.

Moose: Eso fue porque no recordaba como cocinar.

Camille: La última vez fue la semana pasada y a menos que hayas perdido la memoria otra ves, no tienes excusas.

Moose: "Yo no tengo la culpa, este polvo es muy resbaladizo y vuela fácilmente con el viento" pone un poco de harina en su mano y lo sopla hacia mí, "¿Ves?".

Ahora sí parece que tengo más de cincuenta años.

Camille: "Prepárate para las consecuencias" tomo un puñado y lo aplico directamente en sus rizos, "ahora pareces un abuelito" río con muchas ganas ante su expresión.

Moose: "Al menos no me veo como un fantasma" toma más de ese polvo y esta vez lo lleva hasta mi cara.

Camille: ¡Ya verás!.

Y así es como se da comienzo a una guerra de harina, supongo que tendremos que ir por más pero no pienso perder.

* * *

Camille: ¿Esto es necesario?

Moose: Absolutamente sí.

Camille: Pero apenas y puedo moverme.

Moose: Esa es la idea.

Es hora de dormir y por alguna razón Moose no solamente me rodea con sus brazos sino que también con sus piernas.

Camille: No entiendo porque.

Moose: "Buenas noches mi amor" deposita un beso en mi frente y cierra los ojos ignorándome totalmente.

Sin duda está actuando igual de raro que en la boda, al menos esto no esta tan mal creo que podre dormir. Cierro mis ojos quedándome dormida.

 _Este lugar es agradable, hace un clima perfecto, incluso las hojas y pétalos de flores que revolotean a nuestro alrededor con el viento hace un espectáculo hermoso que puedo apreciar a la perfección desde mi cómoda posición en las piernas de Moose donde mantengo recostada mi cabeza, por su parte me mira con cariño mientras acaricia mi estomago, sus labios también se mueven pero no entiendo lo que dice._

 _-Camille…_

 _¿Me está llamando?_

 _-¡Camille!_

Moose: ¡No Camille!

Me despierto de inmediato al escuchar sus gritos.

Camille: "Moose despierta, es solo un sueño" sacudo su cuerpo intentando despertarlo.

Moose: "¿Cam?" por fin reacciona, "Aaah gracias a Dios que estas aquí" dice con alivio mientras me abraza con fuerza.

Camille: "Si, estoy aquí" acaricio su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Moose: Prométeme que nunca más vas a desaparecer.

Camille: Te lo prometo pero dime ¿qué pasa?

Qué clase de sueño tuvo para que despertara de esta manera.

Moose: Yo…soñé que no podía encontrarte por ninguna parte, aunque gritaba tu nombre no recibía respuesta y un vacio creía en mi pecho.

Camille: ¿Moose acaso tu…?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, soy una tonta ¿cómo pude desaparecer dos noches casi seguidas y creer que no le afectaría en nada?, Moose tiene miedo de que desaparezca otra vez.

Camille: Moose tranquilo, no volveré a desaparecer nunca más, siempre seré la última que veas cada noche y la primera al despertar.

Moose: ¿Lo prometes?

Camille: "Claro que si" cierro la pequeña brecha entre nuestros labios, "lo siente mucho, te he estado preocupando todo este tiempo" logro decir en medio de besos.

Moose: "Camille te amo" se separa un poco para decirlo.

Camille: Y yo a ti.

Moose: "Quiero sentir aun más tu presencia" se coloca sobre mí y comienza a besar mi cuello.

Yo también y pienso mostrártela toda la noche si hace falta.

 _-Espero les haya gustado :), hasta pronto-_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42: Aniversario**

Camille:

¡Comienzo a molestarme! y esta revista para chicas no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Kido: Camille respira, se ve como si fuera a salir humo de tus oídos.

Violet: Creo que mejor iré a traerte un té.

Andie: Buena idea.

Camille: "Odio este tipo de revistas, solo sirven para crear problemas e inseguridades" lanzo a la causante de mi molestia por la ventana.

-"¡Aah! eso dolió, ¡no tiren cosas por la ventana!" grita Monster desde el patio.

Kido: Lo sentimos, Camille está teniendo un ataque de celos.

Camille: No es un ataque de celos.

Andie: ¿Entonces de ira?

Violet: "De cualquier manera no puedes andar por ahí tirando cosas" me entrega una tasa con té

Chad: "¿Acaso estas en tus días?" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tiene suerte que no pueda hacer movimientos bruscos gracias a esta tasa con un liquido verde caliente.

Violet: Sera mejor que huyas por tu vida.

Chad: "Mensaje recibido, adiós" sale huyendo.

Andie: Debes admitir que últimamente has tenido cambios de humor bastante fuerte.

Kido: Probablemente tenga que ver con el estrés.

Camille: Tienen razón tratare de calmarme, por cierto el té esta rico.

Violet: Gracias, es mi mezcla secreta.

No tengo idea de lo que contiene pero comenzó a sentirme más relajada.

Andie: Volviendo al tema, no creo que Moose este engañándote ni nada, él te ama demasiado como para hacerlo.

Kido: Aunque varios de los indicadores de engaño en esa revista coinciden con su actitud de estos días.

Andie: Kido no ayudas.

Kido: Lo siento, solo digo que oculta algo pero no te engaña.

No sé por qué pero su cambio tan rápido de argumentos no termina de convencerme.

Camille: Entonces ¿quién es Rebeca? y ¿por qué le manda esos mensajes?

Violet: Veamos…¿Cuáles son los mensajes que le ha mandado hasta ahora?

En realidad solamente leí uno por casualidad cuando Moose tenía que correr al baño y me dejo su celular porque esperaba una llamada del señor MacGowen. No quise faltar a su privacidad ni a la confianza que nos tenemos así que no urge más en su conversación.

Camille: "Decía _lo siento, no podre llegar a la hora de siempre ¿te parece bien que lo hagamos a las 4pm?._ Después de devolverle el celular lo invite a ver una película que estarían dando a las cuatro en el cine pero me dijo que tenía un compromiso y no solo ese día, ha estado haciéndolo continuamente ¿cómo se supone que intérprete eso?"

Violet: Tal vez es solo una amiga.

Camille: ¿A la que ve tan seguido?

Andie: Cam el tipo de persona que sale con dos mujeres a la vez no suena para nada a Moose.

Camille: "!Lo sé!, es solo que...no sé qué hacer, incluso mañana es nuestro aniversario" revuelvo mi pelo completamente frustrada.

Kido: Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él directamente y descubrir que pasa.

Camille: Lo hice y salió huyendo.

Andie: ¿Le preguntaste específicamente quien es Rebeca?

Camille: Amm...no.

Violet: ¿Sabes lo que harás?, vas a dejar todo eso de lado y vas a planear un romántico aniversario en el que lograras que te ame aun mas.

Camille: ¿Eso creen...?

Violet: Si, al cien por ciento.

Camille: "Esta bien, ¡voy a reconquistar a mi marido!" digo con mucha seriedad y determinación.

No estoy para nada segura de lo que esté pasando, pero si se algo es que tiene que haber alguna explicación del por qué ve tanto a esa tal Rebeca; sea cual sea la voy a averiguar pero antes por si acaso me encargare de hacer que Moose se enamore más de mi, ¿cómo? no tengo idea pero seguro que algo se me ocurrirá.

* * *

Moose:

Rebeca: Estuviste estupendo.

Moose: ¿Lo crees en serio?

Rebeca: Si, aun no sé por qué sigues aquí haciéndolo tan bien.

Moose: Necesitaba ensayarlo hasta el último día, debe salir perfecto.

Rebeca: Tranquilo, te aseguro que le encantará.

Moose: Muchas gracias por todo, en espacial por aceptar verme más seguido últimamente.

Rebeca: Los amigos Chad también son mis amigos, así que no tienes nada que agradecer.

Estoy a punto de abrazarla en agradecimiento pero mi celular comienza a sonar.

 _Moose: Hola Andie, ¿Qué tal?_

 _Andie: "Camille tiene la sospecha de que la engañas"_ lanza sin tapujos _._

 _Moose: ¡¿Qué?!_

¿De dónde pudo haber sacado una idea tan absurda?

 _Violet: Todo porque eres un completo tonto._

 _Moose: ¿Violet? ¿Andie me tienes en alta voz?_

 _Andie: Lo importante aquí es que le demuestres que no es lo que cree._

 _Moose: Espera un momento, primero explícame de donde saco esa idea._

 _kido: De ti, ella leyó por accidente un mensaje donde Rebeca cancelaba una clase._

 _Moose: ¿Qué?¿entonces sabe de la sorpresa?_

 _Andie: No, en el mensaje no decía nada de tus clases secretas, solo algo de no poder ir a la hora de siempre y que si podrían verse más tarde._

Ahora entiendo todo.

 _Moose: Gracias chicas, me encargare de eso._

 _Andie: ¡Oye espera!, no me corte..._

Presiono finalizar la llamada, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Moose: Rebeca gracias por todo y adiós.

Me despido con un movimiento de mano mientras salgo corriendo del lugar, necesito ir a una tienda rápido. Estos días he estado tan concentrado en ensayar que descuide a Camille rechazando muchas citas y luego ese mensaje; es normal que se sienta insegura, pero solo espera un poco mas mi amor, voy a compensarlo.

* * *

Camille:

Camino sin ánimos por el largo pasillo que lleva hasta la puerta del departamento, suspirando en cada paso. Después de todo solo se me ocurrieron ideas simples para mañana y eso que son mucho mejor que mi idea principal que era "nada", no había planeado absolutamente nada, mi cabeza se ha pasado dándole tantas vueltas al asunto que no me detuve a pensar que haría. ¿Ahora entienden mi actitud tan depresiva? dejo salir un último suspiro mientras giro la perilla de la puerta.

Al entrar deposito las llaves y mi chaqueta en el lugar de siempre para luego encontrarme con un departamento vacío, lo cual logra deprimirme aun mas y ese olor a palomitas no lo mejora, estoy muriendo de hambre...esperen ¿palomitas? ¿Por qué huele a palomitas si se supone que no hay nadie?.

Sigo el delicioso olor hasta llegar la habitación...

Camille: ¿Qué es esto?

Moose está sentado en la cama, cubierto con una manta y sosteniendo un gran tazón de palomitas con caramelo, mis favoritas. Sé que cualquiera diría que lo dulce y lo salado no combina pero la única verdad es que la combinación es deliciosa.

Moose: Una disculpa.

Camille: "¿Por..?" tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama.

Moose: Por descuidarte todo este tiempo, sé que he estado rechazando muchas de las salidas que me has propuesto estos días argumentando que tengo un compromiso, pero te prometo que tiene una explicación solo que...

Camille: "¿Qué...?" insinuó que continúe.

Moose: Tendré que pedirte que confíes en mi y esperes el momento indicado para que te lo cuente.

Camille: Sabes que eso me da más curiosidad por saberlo ¿verdad?

Moose: Te entiendo pero por favor confía en mí.

Camille: Me estas asustando.

Moose: "No tienes por qué estarlo" sostiene mi mano izquierda.

camille: ¿Seguro? ¿No piensas pedirme el divorcio o algo así?

Moose: "¡No! por supuesto que no, nunca haría eso" lleva ambas manos a mis mejillas, "Camille te amo y te aseguro que aunque muera no podrás librarte de mi" clava sus ojos en los míos dejándome ver la sinceridad que hay en ellos.

Esas palabras y esos cálidos labios que atrapan los míos con cariño en este momento son justo lo que necesitaba para olvidar todas mis inseguridades.

Camille: "Esta bien confiare en ti, pero más te vale que tengas una muy buena razón, me sentí un poco sola contigo rechazándome por tanto tiempo" hago un puchero triste.

Moose: Por eso pienso consentirte, ven.

Palmea el espacio que hay entre sus piernas indicando que me siente ahí; gateo por encima de la cama hasta llegar a él, me siento e inmediatamente me envuelve con sus brazos.

Camille: ¿El plan es sentarnos aquí a comer palomitas?

Moose: No, el plan es sentarnos aquí, comer palomitas y ver una película.

Camille: "¿Cual veremos?" pregunto llevando unas cuantas palomitas a mí boca.

Moose: "Ya verás" toma el control remoto y presiona el botón de Play.

La película comienza con lo típico, mostrando algunas tomas de una ciudad, para luego mostrar el titulo que...esperen ¿esa no es...?

Camille: ¿Esa es la película a la que te invite hace unos días?

Moose: Sip.

Camille: No te dije cual ¿Cómo supiste?.

Estaba tan ocupada tratando que me acompañara para impedir su encuentro con ya saben quién, que ni siquiera mencione que película veríamos. Ahora que lo pienso puede ser una buena razón de porque no acepto.

Moose: Cuando me fui, pase por ahí echando un vistazo para invitarte a verla otro día.

Moose...se preocupo por averiguar cuál era y yo creyendo todo este tiempo que pasaba de mí.

Camille: Moose ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?, creí que preferías verte con tu nueva amiguita que salir conmigo.

Moose: Cam siempre voy a preferirte a ti.

Camille: Aun así te fuiste con ella.

Moose: Recuerda que dijiste que confiarías en mi.

Camille: Lo sé pero aun tengo mucha curiosidad.

Moose: "Todos a su tiempo mi amor" deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Moose:

-"Moose, despierta mi amor" escucho en un pequeño susurro cerca de mi oído.

Hace mucho tiempo que mi cerebro está configurado de tal manera que solo basta con un leve sonido de su dulce voz para despertarme, aunque de vez en cuando me gusta aparentar que sigo dormido para que se suba encima de mí y me bese como lo está haciendo justo ahora.

Camille: "Cariño abre los ojos, aunque me encantaría no puedo besarte todo el día hasta que despiertes" me besa nuevamente y esta vez sí comienzo a moverme.

Moose: "Buenos días amor" sonrió un poco soñoliento.

Camille: "Buenos días y feliz aniversario" me abraza tan fuerte que de no ser porque aun no he comido estaría a punto de regurgitar.

Moose: "Feliz aniversario para ti también, pero ¿no crees que estas apretándome mucho?" mi voz es casi inaudible por la falta de aire.

Camille: "Lo siento" afloja un poco su agarre sin dejar de abrazarme, "Estoy muy feliz, es nuestro primer aniversario de casados".

Es verdad, ya hace un año que nos prometimos amor eterno frente a nuestros seres queridos.

Moose: Yo también estoy emocionado.

Y nervioso por la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

Camille: ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos el día con un delicioso y para nada nutritivo desayuno?

Moose: Mmm…digo que acabo de enamorarme más de ti. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Camille: Esto.

Camina hacia un escritorio cercano, toma la bandeja que lleva ahí un buen rato sin que me diera cuenta y la trae hasta mí.

Moose: Y acabas de lograr que te ame todavía más.

El desayuno consiste en unos panquesitos con chispas de chocolate, una dona y unos cuantos panqueques con algunos trozos de fruta encima.

Camille: "Me alegra que te gustara" roza mis labios cubiertos de chocolate.

Moose: Es una lástima que tengamos que esperar hasta la noche para celebrar.

Me gustaría pasar el resto del día solo con Cam.

Camille: ¿Y si te digo que no es del todo cierto?

Moose: ¿A qué te refieres?

Camille: A que hoy no iremos trabajar, este día serás solo mío.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notas de la autora:** Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, me tarde una eternidad en actualizar y lo siento mucho pero así se terminaron dando las cosas :( , en compensación el capítulo de hoy viene súper largo. ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 43: Aniversario (Parte II)**

Moose: "¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos?" pregunto por décima vez.

Camille: Nop, solo camina.

Moose: Esto no es muy cómodo que digamos.

Camille: ¿Confías en mi o no?

Moose: Lo hago, pero ¿no crees que es algo exagerado llevarme con los ojos cubierto como por tres calles?

Camille: Ya te dije que su ubicación es secreta.

Moose: ¿Un secreto que no puedes compartir con tu esposo?

Camille: Es un lugar que visito cuando quiero estar sola o despejar mi mente, si sabes cómo llegar no serviría de nada.

Creí que ya conocía todos sus escondites.

Moose: Cariño, ya me trajiste a conocer los alrededores, lo encontrare si o si.

Camille: No es tan fácil como creer, pero eres libre de intentarlo.

Definitivamente lo haré.

Camille: "Bien, ya llegamos" anuncia quitando sus manos de mis ojos.

Moose: ¿Vienes a un edificio abandonado?

Frente a nosotros esta un edificio con pocos rastros de pintura, ventanas bloqueadas, puertas cerradas y con algunos grafitis a los costados; si no fuera porque Cam me trajo no me acercaría para nada, parece sacado de una película de terror. Estoy comenzando a creer que tiene un serio problema con este tipo de lugares.

Camille: No está abandonado, simplemente es muy antiguo.

Moose: Ok...de cualquier manera ¿Que hacemos aquí?. No pensaras en asesinarme ¿o si?

Camille: "Por supuesto que no" hago una cara de no estar muy convencido, "¡Moose!" lanza un pequeño golpe a mis costillas.

Moose: "Si vas a matarme al menos hazlo rápido, a este paso te tardarás una eternidad" bromeó.

Camille: "Ya dejando las tonterías a un lado, este lugar es un tesoro escondido" avanza hacia un costado.

Moose: "¿Qué clase de tesoro escondido?" la sigo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que van a una especie de sótano.

¿En serio piensa bajar por ahí?

Camille: ¿Recuerdas el edificio que visitaba?

Comienza a avanzar dándome a entender que sí.

Moose: Si.

Camille: Ese lugar se veía muy diferente de cómo era por dentro y este es igual o incluso mejor.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras donde Camille toca la puerta como si estuviera dando una contraseña secreta.

\- "¿Contraseña?" un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello un tanto largo abre la puerta.

Camille: "Muy gracioso Matt" entra tranquilamente como si se tratara de casa.

Matt observa su recorrido al entrar para luego observarme con detenimiento.

Matt: "Tú debes ser Moose" extiende su puño, yo el mío y los chocamos.

Por alguna extraña razón me transmite confianza.

Moose: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Matt: En los pocos días que Camille ha venido, te ha mencionado en muchas ocasiones.

Tengo muchas dudas en este momento pero la más grande es ¿Exactamente que es este lugar?

Camille: Esta bien me atrapaste, ahora si nos disculpas Moose y yo iremos arriba.

Nos despedimos de Matt y avanzamos en el interior.

Moose: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Camille: Mmm…un lugar de juegos podría ser un buen resumen.

Moose: ¿De juegos?

Camille: Si, de esos que tienen maquinitas con juegos como Pacman.

Moose: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Camille: "Si, echa un vistazo por allá" hace una señal hacia una habitación cercana.

Es increíble, la habitación está llena de ese tipo de maquinitas. Me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando era niño, siempre después de la escuela pasaba mis tardes jugando en el establecimiento del señor Dereck. Ahora entiendo porque le gusta venir aquí.

Camille: Moose, vamos.

Moose: Oh claro.

Me quede observando por tanto tiempo que no note que Cam me llamaba desde las escaleras.

Moose: "Cam, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" pregunto una vez logro alcanzarla.

Camille: Pues...cuando cierta persona decidió rechazarme continuamente, salí a dar paseos para despejar mi mente y lo encontré.

Otra vez me siento culpable por darle a entender cosas fuera de lugar, pero me alegra que haya salido algo bueno de eso, este lugar es fantástico; en el recorrido que llevamos hasta ahora he visto muchos juegos tanto de mi época de niño como de adolescencia, llenándome de más y más recuerdos en donde la mayoría de ellos incluye a ciertos ojos color chocolate que me miran justo ahora.

Camille: "Por fin llegamos, este es el lugar al que quería traerte" abre lentamente la puerta, "¿a qué te recuerda esto?"

No puede ser, esto es…

Moose: Es igual a donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Camille y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita en los bolos, al principio tuvimos un juego amistoso entre nosotros pero cuando decidimos irnos a la siguiente parada unos tipos engreídos y fastidiosos tuvieron el valor de desafiarnos, un grave error, todo el que nos conoce sabe que Cam y yo somos un dúo sin comparación, siempre acabamos a quien sea que se nos ponga enfrente sin importar el juego o reto del que se trate. Recordamos ese día con cariño por ser nuestra primera cita oficial y con orgullo por haber puesto en su lugar a esos cretinos.

Camille: "Pensé justo en lo mismo al verlo, es increíble como las bolas, los zapatos, la paredes, los pinos, absolutamente todo tienen el mismo diseño de aquel lugar" ambos sonreímos ante el recuerdo.

Moose: "Ahora lo entiendo, no vienes aquí por las maquinitas sino que por los bolos" tomo su cintura, la acerco a mi cuerpo y observo esos lindos ojos más de cerca.

Camille: Cuando vengo aquí recuerdo nuestros primeros años juntos, pienso en cuanto hemos pasado y me hace quererte mucho mas.

No aguanto más y estrello mis labios en los suyos.

Camille: "¿Quieres jugar?" se separa un poco para decirlo.

Moose: "Creo que…" recuesto mi frente en la suya reduciendo un poco la de por si escasa distancia, "prefiero seguir besándote" termino de cerrar la brecha entre nosotros.

Camille:

Después de besarnos por un buen rato, ahora Moose se encuentra detrás de mi rodeando mi cintura con su brazo izquierda mientras sosteniéndome la mano derecha con la suya me enseña cómo hacer su truco para tirar la bola.

Moose: Solo tienes que mover la muñeca de esta manera y lanzarla, ¿Entendido?.

Camille: "Si" hago mi lanzamiento pero fallo, "¡rayos!".

Moose: Vamos Amor, tu puedes, mueve un poco pies.

Camille: "¿Cómo?" tiro de su mano para que me lo explique mejor.

Volvemos a la posición anterior donde me muestra cómo hacerlo moviendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Intento nuevamente y vuelvo a fallar.

Camille: "Volví a fallar...", hago un puchero con mis labios.

Moose: "Luces tan linda cuando no sabes hacer algo" revuelve mi pelo.

Camille: ¡Oye!

¿Por qué será que le gusta despeinarme tanto?

Moose: "Ven, te enseñare otra vez" sonríe.

Camille: "Ok pero sin despeinarme" lo apunto con mi dedo índice en forma de advertencia.

Moose: "Claro" levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, yo lo observo tratando de decidir si es o no seguro acercarme. "Vamos, ven" toma mi cintura y me acerca para volver a la posición de explicación.

Balanceamos juntos la bola un par de veces hasta que vuelve a desordenar mi cabello.

Camille: "¡Moose!" dejo caer la bola y ataco sus rizos.

Moose: "No hagas eso, sabes que me tardo horas logrando peinarlo" se queja pero es hora de mi venganza.

Llego incluso a tomar su cabello e inclinarlo un poco para poder revolver esos lindos rizos con mayor facilidad, ya que por la altura tenía que saltar un poco para llevar a cabo mi ataque.

Moose: Cam, para.

Camille: No.

Moose: Te lo advierto.

Camille: "¿Qué vas a ser?" desafío.

Moose: "Esto" levanta mi cuerpo en un solo movimiento poniéndome en su espalda y comienza a dar vuelta.

Camille: "Moose bájame" río divertida.

Sigue dando vuelta hasta que el sonido de pinos caerse logra llamar nuestra atención.

Moose: "Cam ¿eso...?" me baja.

Camille: "Si, ¡acabamos de hacer una chuza!" levanto mis brazos emocionada, después de todo por fin logre darle a uno de esos estúpidos pinos.

Ambos reímos con muchas ganas, tal parece que cuando deje caer la bola termino haciéndolo en el carril y mientras peleábamos como niños avanzo hasta hacer un chuza. Extrañaba mucho divertirme así con Moose.

* * *

Moose:

Nos divertimos tanto que casi nos olvidamos que nuestro cabello parecía nidos de pájaros, pasamos bastante tiempo tratando de desenredar el lío que armamos en nuestras cabezas y cuando terminamos salimos hacia la siguiente parada que es hacer un picnic en un parque que Cam escogió y ahí es donde nos encontramos ahora.

Moose: Sigo sin entender de donde salió la canasta.

Camille: Ya te dije tengo poderes especiales para hacer aparecer cosas.

Moose: Cam, solo dime que no la encontraste abandonada por ahí y la robaste.

Camille: Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto, me voltee un segundo y Cam ya tenía una canasta entre sus manos; en la mañana no vi que prepara nada, así que para mi sigue siendo una canasta de dudosa procedencia.

Moose: Ya en serio contesta mi pregunta.

Camille: "Esta bien, tuve ayuda de una amiga cuyo nombre comienza Ki y termina con do, pero aun así yo prepare buena parte de la comida antes de despertarte" dice mientras saca el contenido.

Sonrió instantáneamente, mi querida esposa es muy atenta, sin mencionar lo bella que luce bajo los débiles rayos de sol que logran atravesar las hojas, al igual que como vuela su pelo con la brisa. Siempre que veo a Camille digo en mi mente " _Como la amo"_ o _"amo mucho a esta preciosa mujer"_ y lo feliz que soy de tenerla a mi lado. Un poco cursi ¿no?

Camille: "¿Moose...?" sin darme cuenta estoy acariciando sus mejillas.

Moose: "Te amo Camille" logro dibujar una sonrisa en sus comisuras.

Camille: "Yo también te amo Moose" pasa sus manos por mi cuello y roza mis labios con toda la calidez que la caracteriza. "¿Quieres comenzar con los sándwiches?".

Moose: Prefiero comenzar por el postre.

Camille: ¿Las fresas con chocolate?

Moose: "No, con el que tengo enfrente" pronuncio antes de volver a besarla.

Sin duda no hay nada más dulce y delicioso que sus labios.

* * *

Moose: ¿Esta parte del parque no es muy concurrida?

Camille: No, por eso la escogí.

Moose: "Ah ya veo, para poder hacer cosas que no solemos hacer en público" levanto mis cejas sugerentemente.

Camille: ¿Exactamente que estas pensado?

Moose: Mmm…este mantel tiene un tamaño perfecto para-

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: Tranquila déjame terminar, tiene un tamaño perfecto para acostarnos a ver las nubes.

Camille: "Lo siento creí que…" sus mejillas se sonrojar de vergüenza.

Moose: No soy tan pervertido.

Camille: No puedes culparme por haber entendido mal, moviste tus cejas de manera sospechosa.

Moose: "Esta bien, está bien digamos que fue mi culpa" me recuesto usando mi brazo como almohada.

Camille: "De hecho lo fue" imita mi acción.

Moose: Cam

Camille: ¿Si?

Moose: ¿No crees que estas muy lejos?.

Camille: A lo mucho hay cinco centímetros de distancia.

Moose: Lo cual para mi ojos de ingeniero es mucho.

Camille: "Quieres que me recueste en tu pecho ¿verdad?" sonríe y yo asiento como un niño pequeño, "de acuerdo" dice levantándose un poco para luego acomodarse en mi pecho.

Moose: "De esta manera es más cómodo ¿no lo crees?" la rodeo con mis brazos.

Camille: "Si, lo es" se abraza todavía más a mí.

Permanecemos así por un buen rato, en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Camille: "Mira esa nube es igual a ti" señala hacia alguna parte.

Sigo sus dedo y veo una nube con forma de…debe ser una broma.

Moose: ¿Te parezco una bailarina de ballet?

Ríe bastante ante la idea

Camille: ¿Qué? no, ¿hacia dónde estás mirando?

Moose: Hacia donde señalaste.

Camille: Claramente no, mueve tu cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda.

Moose: "Eso parece un arbusto" digo observando el la dirección correcta esta vez.

Camille: No, es tu cabeza vista desde atrás.

Moose: ¿Dices que mis rizos le dan un toque de arbusto a mi cabeza?

Camille: "No es un arbusto" ríe.

Moose: Si lo es.

Camille: "Mejor olvidemos eso y mira hacia ya" mueva mi cabeza, "esa nube le hace honor a tu nombre".

Es una nube en forma de alce, con astas y todo.

Moose: Y la que está a su lado, le hace honor al tuyo.

Camille: No.

Moose: Si.

Camille: No.

Moose: Si.

* * *

Camille:

Moose: Vamos Cam, solo un poco más.

Camille: ¿Estas gozando tu venganza?

Moose: "Si y mucho" intento lanzar un golpe pero gracias a que tiene vendados mis ojos, no lo consigo.

Camille: Es más difícil hacerlo con tacones.

Moose: ¿Confías en mi?

Camille: Si.

Moose: Entonces no te preocupes por caer, no dejare que pase.

Camille: Esta bien, mejor cuéntame como supiste que este vestido me quedaría.

Moose: Mmm...la talla.

Camille: Eso varía con el diseño y la marca.

Moose: ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Camille: Si.

Moose: Te lo contare pero no te rías, tuve suficiente con las señoras de la tienda.

Camille: No creo poder prometerte nada.

Moose: Entonces no te diré.

Camille: "Moose" digo en tono de suplica.

Moose: No, ni una sola palabra.

Camille: ¿Y si te digo que lo intentare?

Nos detenemos y no emite ninguna palabra, así que creo que está pensando muy bien lo que hará.

Moose: "Trato hecho" dice en derrota.

Camille: "Genial" pronuncio victoriosa, "¿entonces...?"

Moose: "Yo..." entre mas se tarda, mas me da curiosidad. "Yo..."

Camille: ¿Podrías decirlo de una vez?

Moose: Estoy pensando una manera correcta de decirlo sin parecer raro.

Camille: Solo di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.

Moose: Ok, estuve manoseando maniquíes hasta que encontré el más parecido a tu cuerpo ¿feliz?.

Camille: "¿Tu...manoseaste maniquíes?" intento con mucho esfuerzo no reírme.

Moose: "Por favor no me hagas repetirlo" estoy muy segura que en este momento parece un tomate por la vergüenza.

Camille contrólate, no te rías, no te rías, no te imagines como luciría Moose tocándole el trasero a un maniquí, no te rías, no te rías. ¡Ya no aguantó más!.

Moose: ¡Camille no te rías tan fuerte!

Camille: "Lo siento, no pude controlarme" sigo riendo pero con menos fuerza.

Moose: No volveré a comprarte ropa nunca más.

Camille: "Oh vamos, si el vestido es precioso" toco su cuerpo desde el brazo hasta llegas a sus mejillas. "no te enojes ¿sí?" atraigo su rostro a mi pero gracias a mi falta de visión termino besando su nariz.

Moose: "Un poco más abajo" susurra en mi oído.

Camille: Acabas de moverte ¿Cómo se supone que llegue al lugar correcto?

Moose: Hazlo y te perdono.

Camille: Ok pero ¿podrías quitarme la venda primero?

Moose: Eso sería trampa.

Camille: También mantenerme vendada.

Moose: No lo creo.

Supongo que no tengo de otra. Extiendo mis manos entrando en contacto con su pecho, deslizo mis manos hacia arriba llegado a su cuello, luego a sus mejillas donde avanzo hasta tocar sus comisuras, me acerco lentamente para asegurarme de llegar al lugar correcto esta vez y a juzgar por ese cálido aire que llega a mis labios parece que voy por buen camino.

Moose: "Cam…" ya casi llego.

Estoy a unos milímetros y mi corazón late muy rápido, creo que el estar vendada por tanto tiempo causo que mis otros sentidos se agudizara y se volvieran extremadamente sensibles a su toque. Atrapo sus labios en los míos y los saboreo con lentitud, introduciendo mi lengua de a poco para luego jugar con la suya, cuando el beso va subiendo de temperatura me alejo haciéndolo gruñir.

Camille: Listo.

Moose: ¿Listo? Acabas de dejar el beso a medias.

Camille: El trato era únicamente que te besara con los ojos vendado, no dijiste nada de la duración, ya cumplí y ahora es tu turno.

Moose: "Bien jugado" quita la tela de mis ojos, "pero te advierto que no pienso dejarlo así" deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios, toma mi mano y me lleva adentro de un lugar que no reconozco en lo absoluto.

Camille: ¿Dónde estamos?

Moose: Tal vez no pueda llevarte a un restaurante muy lujoso pero si a uno especial y romántico.

Echo un vistazo al lugar, esta ordenado cuidadosamente aprovechando todo el espacio disponible con preciosas sillas y mesas de madera cubiertas con barniz color carmesí dándoles un toque elegante, en el centro un pequeño escenario donde un pianista nos deleita con su música, luz tenue que da una atmosfera de intimidad a cada pareja y olores deliciosos se desprenden de cada platillo.

Camille: ¿De qué hablas?, este lugar luce fantástico.

Moose: "Precisamente por eso te traje aquí" dice apartando una silla de la mesa como todo un caballero.

Camille: Gracias señor Alexander.

Moose: De nada señora Alexander.

-"Bienvenidos" un mesero se acerca y nos entrega un par de cartas, "volveré dentro de unos minutos a pedir su orden" dice para luego retirarse.

Camille: "Veamos…" abro la carta y examino detenidamente cada opción disponible.

* * *

Moose: "Entonces el niño me dijo que estaba estudiando para presidente y cuando lo fuera enviaría a Trump a China" ambos reímos.

Camille: ¿Por qué a China?

Moose: No tengo idea pero me hizo bastante gracia su manera de decirlo.

Camille: Ese niño sí que sueña en grande.

Moose: Parece que aun no traen el postre, así que aprovechare de darte algo.

Camille: Ya me diste un regalo ¿recuerdas?.

Moose: "Este es extra" saca una caja de sus bolsillos y me la entrega, "ábrelo".

Quito la tapa encontrándome con una ¿libreta?, la examino mejor…ah ya veo es un flip book. Levanto las hojas y las paso una por una con rapidez, comienza mostrando un titulo " _Nuestro amor durará para toda la vida_ ", aparecemos bailando en lo que parece ser la MSA seguido por algunos momentos importantes en esa época, ilustra cómo llegamos a NYU, como sigue a Luke, nuestra pelea en Halloween, nuestro baile de reconciliación, cuando nos mudamos juntos, la final en The Vortex y nuestra boda, en otras palabras todos nuestros momentos importantes desde que nos conocimos; es simplemente hermoso pero…aun hay mas paginas donde esta escrito:

" _Una vez un Moose decidió hacerle una sorpresa a su querida esposa Camille por su primer aniversario de casados, algo muy diferente a lo que había hecho antes y después de pensarlo mucho…_ " se ilustra pensando mientras baila, come, se ducha, duerme, entre otras actividades, " _obtuvo la idea ganadora pero no podía hacerlo solo, así que acudió a sus amigos, uno de ellos le presento a su amiga Rebeca, una persona experta en enseñar algo que involucraba la sorpresa_ " ¿sorpresa? entonces Rebeca era solo su profesora. " _Moose se esforzó día y noche para aprender, concentrándose tanto en ello que termino descuidando a su amada Camille causándole idas erróneas_ " incluso ilustro mis celos, oh Moose no tenía idea, " _El día llego…Camille es momento de mostrarte el fruto de meses de ensayo, mira hacia el escenario_ ".

Levanto la vista y no puedo creer lo que veo, Moose está sentado en el banco del pianista sosteniendo un guitarra…

Moose: Camille esto es para ti.

Las yemas de sus dedos entran en contacto con las cuerdas produciendo sonidos armónicos, mantiene los ojos cerrados como si sintiera la música y a la vez se protegiera de las miradas que se encuentran clavadas en el, toma un poco de aire y comienza cantar.

Moose:

 _I met you in the dark  
You lit me up  
You made me feel as though  
I was enough  
We danced the night away  
We drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told you  
I think that you should get some rest_

Estoy muy sorprendida, nunca lo había escuchado cantar fuera de una broma o tarareos, su voz…hace estremecer mi cuerpo.

Moose:

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
Because I played it cool  
When I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I want to stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Abre los ojos posándolos directamente en mí y siento como si mi corazón hubiera dado un salto justo en ese momento.

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee  
With a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you look over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I want to dance with you right now  
And you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

Poco a poco es como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no existiera nadie más en esta habitación, solo nosotros dos…

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling, your love is more than its worth in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I want to stay with you  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad amenazan con querer salir pero logro controlarlas, esto no es algo por lo que debería llorar sino sonreír.

 _I want to live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
Because you were always there for me  
When I needed you most_

 _I'm going to love you t  
Till my lungs give out  
I promise till death we part  
Like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you  
Now everybody knows  
That it's just you and me  
Until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Termina de cantar, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mi sin prestar atención a los aplausos de los presentes; por mi parte hago lo mismo, voy a su encuentro.

Moose: "Solo di que no vas a dejarme ir" dice al llegar hasta mi.

Camille: "¿Déjate ir?" salto a sus brazos, "eso nunca señor Alexander" sin más beso sus labios.

* * *

Moose:

Camille: "Mmnn…si seguimos así nunca entraremos..nnmmn" intenta seguir hablando pero profundizo mas el beso, "Moose" trata de hacer que suene como advertencia pero sale como un gemido logrando encenderme todavía más.

-Entonces le pregunta que hacía en mi puerta a las dos de la mañana.

Me tenso un poco al escucho una voz a lo lejos, ¿podrían darse cuenta que estamos aquí?, no lo creo esta esquina del edificio está bastante oscura en comparación al pasillo.

Camille: No estarás pensando en que sigamos ¿o sí?

Moose: Pues… no creo que logren vernos.

Camille: ¿y si lo hacen?, no pienso arriesgarme.

Toma mi mano y tira de ella obligándome a salir de nuestro pequeño escondite.

Camille: Ahora solo tenemos que actuar normalmente hasta llegar a la puerta.

Moose: "Esta bien pero también deberías limpiarte un poco, el labial se corrió" sonrió orgulloso.

Camille: "¿Qué te hace pensar que soy la única que debe limpiarse?" levanta una ceja astuta.

Moose: ¿Yo también?

Camille: "¿Quieres ver?" saca un pequeño espejo de su bolso y me lo entrega.

¡Diablos! Es cierto, tengo su labial por todas partes, incluso en el cuello y eso que se supone que yo era el único que quería continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento.

Camille: No era que no quisiera continuar, sin por el lugar donde querías hacerlo.

Moose: ¿Cómo…?

Camille: Amor, sabes perfectamente que puedo leerte la mente.

* * *

Deslizo mis manos bajo su vestido mientras ella tira de mi camisa hacia arriba tratando de quitármela, levanto mis brazos para que le sea más fácil y aprovecha ese momento no solo para deshacerse de la prenda sino que también para subirse sobre mí. Baja sus manos hacia mi pantalón intentando abrirlo pero gracias a la atención que le está dando a mis labios no logra hacerlo del todo, bajo mis manos para ayudar pero toma mis muñecas y las pone sobre mi cabeza a la vez que…¡¿las ata con algo?!

Moose: Cam ¿Qué haces?

Camille: "Castigarte" toma asiento sobre mi abdomen sonriendo maliciosamente.

Moose: ¿Castigarme?¿Por qué?

Camille: "Te has portado muy mal últimamente" pasa su dedo índice por mi pecho.

Moose: ¿Lo dices por Rebeca? ya te explique que solo me enseño a tocar la guitarra.

Camille: "Lo entiendo pero no quita del todo como me hiciste sentir, así que…" vuelve a su posición anterior, "yo doy las ordenes esta noche" dice contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme.

No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero este lado de Camille es excitante.

 _-Fin del capítulo más largo hasta el momento :D, espero les haya gustado, los quiero y hasta la próxima_

 _P.D.: La canción que canto Moose es Say You Won't Let Go de James Arthur -_


	44. Escena Extra

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, estoy triste :( no he podido trabajar mucho en los capítulos estos días debido a evaluaciones, tareas, investigaciones, etc.; por lo que les pido mis sinceras disculpas y les agradezco mucho por la paciencia que me tiene. Decirles que siempre estoy pendiente de algún comentario que me hagan llegar aunque termino leyéndolos a veces un poco tarde pero lo hago y me alegro mucho de que estén disfrutando del fanfiction hasta ahora…

Uno de sus comentarios dio origen a esta escena extra, yo siempre dejo implícitas muchas cosas referentes a la intimidad de nuestros queridos Moose y Camille, pero debido a tu mensajito (ya sabes que me refiero a ti queridísima lectora a quien le mando un beso enorme) decidí darle una corta continuación que esta mas adelante. Sé que ha pasado muchos días desde la última actualización pero les informo que tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo, estoy cerca de terminarlo y espero subirlos en estos días. Por ahora les pido que traten de aguantar un poquito más.

Por su comprensión muchas gracias :3

 **Escena extra**

Moose:

"¿En qué consiste exactamente el castigo?" pregunto en cuanto nos separamos para respirar.

Camille: "¿Aun no adivinas?" sonríe maliciosamente haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atraviese mi cuerpo.

La deseo con todas mis fuerzas, quiero quitarme estas ataduras, posicionarme sobre ella, quitarle la ropa, acariciarla, besar cada centímetro de su piel...¡esperen!, estoy atado ¡ósea que no puedo hacerlo! esto es muy cruel ¿quiere dejarme con las ganas?.

Camille: "La expresión en tu cara me dice que ya lo entendiste" dice apartándose de mí.

Moose: Cam eso no es justo, no puedes dejarnos así.

Me refiero a mí y al bulto que está formado en mi pantalón.

Camille: Y no pienso hacerlo, solo que iremos lento, muy…lento.

Moose: ¿Lento?

Junto mis cejas en confusión, en especial porque se acerca otra vez a mí manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Moose: ¿Ahora si es el momento en que me asesinas?

No obtengo respuesta alguna, solo una sonrisa mientras se sube nuevamente a mí rozando cierta área que logra calentarme todavía más. Una vez arriba deja de esconder sus manos y las pone frente a mí, se trata de un trozo de tela ¿va a vendarme otra vez?.

Moose: Cam, vas a…

Camille: Aun no.

Deja el trozo de tela negro a un lado, luego lleva sus manos a ambos tirantes de su vestido y los baja lentamente clavando sus ojos en los míos mientras mueve su cuerpo con sensualidad, para después continuar con esa sexy ropa interior reduciendo la cantidad de tela que separa nuestras pieles; la vista es totalmente excitante, hace estremecer mi cuerpo, quisiera poder tocarla pero estas ¡estúpidas ataduras me lo impiden!.

Moose: "Cam..." tapa mis ojos con la venda antes de que pueda continuar, sumergiéndome en total oscuridad, lejos de la vista espectacular que tenia de mi amada y sexy esposa.

¡Mierda!.

Camille: "No hables, solo relájate" susurra en mi oído de manera seductora.

Totalmente pasmado ante sus palabras siento un par de veces y cierro mi boca con la intención de no pronunciar más palabras. Nunca antes habíamos hecho algo como esto, me siento nervioso, tanto como cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, me calienta y en serio que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no arranar el cabecero de nuestra cama en un intento por deshacerme de mis ataduras.

Por un momento no hace nada ni pronuncia ni una sola palabra, en ese lapso de tiempo siento como mis sentidos se agudizan hasta tal punto que puedo escuchar con claridad su respiración y mis latidos acelerados.

Desliza las yemas de sus dedos por mi abdomen los cuales se tensan un poco al principio, pues no veía venir el tacto, pero poco a poco me voy relajando y me dejo llevar por sus caricias, por el roce de su piel con la mía, por su aroma que inunda mis sentidos y el camino de besos que deja a su paso. Lo hace con ternura, lento y suave pero aunque se siente bien es una total tortura porque aun no se acerca a mi pantalón y ahí abajo hay una situación que está a punto de explotar.

¡La espera me está matando!, ahora si entiendo a lo que se refería con castigo, esta provocándome pero haciéndome esperar aumentando mas mis deseos de tomar y hacerla mía, definitivamente esta juzgando con fuego y espero que este preparada para cuando me deshaga de estos malditos estorbos en mis manos, porque no pienso dejarla dormir el resto de la noche.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, aquí está por fin el siguiente capítulo, lamento la demora y ya que no quiero entretenerlos más…

¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 44: LMNTRIX de vacaciones**

Moose:

Miami uno de los mejores destinos para pasar unas vacación, en especial si uno de tus mejores amigos vive ahí y puede recomendarte buenos lugares que visitar, además de la playa claro.

Últimamente todo ha ido marchando genial, en casa, con los amigos y el trabajo, excepto por el ligero detalle que nos ha tocado ensayar como locos preparando show tras show; pero debo decir que tanto trabajo a dado sus frutos, estamos sobrepasando la mitad de nuestro segundo año y bastantes de los chicos tienen ofertas en diferentes compañías de baile para cuando se cumplan los tres años. Por nuestra parte Camille y yo estamos evaluando algunas propuestas, pero en especial la fantástica idea de Camille que consiste en...

Kido: Moose ¿podrías pasarme una bolsa de papas?

Moose: No se si pueda hacerlo sin despertar a Camille.

Cam la que está durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mí a pesar de la rara posición que mantiene.

Kido: "Solo tienes que estirar un poco el brazo" me muestra el movimiento que debo hacer como si realmente fuera tan fácil.

Moose: "Lo intentare pero si se despierta tendrás que asumir toda la responsabilidad" advierto serio.

Kido: Olvídalo creo que estoy bien así.

Moose: "Eso pensé" río bajo con cuidado de no despertar a mi bella durmiente.

En estos días Cam a estado tomando siestas continuamente, lo que ya de por sí es muy raro en ella y por su fuera poco cuando alguien la despierta saca todo su mal genio; por lo que nadie se atreve a hacerlo, incluyéndome por supuesto, aun soy joven para morir.

Andie: "Si no te hubieras peleado con Martín, no estarías en este auto, Camille no dormiría sobre Moose y tendrías tus bolsas de papas" vuelve a insistir a su manera para que se reconcilie con Martín de una vez por todas.

Eso me recuerda a que no termine de contarles, en resumen nuestros jefes decidieron compensar nuestro duro trabajo dándonos vacaciones, a Sean se le ocurrió que LMNTRIX podría irse de vacaciones a Miami, a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo y para hacer más divertido el viaje, lo hacemos por carretera parando en algunas atracciones de camino.

Nos dividimos en tres autos, en el primero Chad, Violet, Hair y Gauge; en el segundo los gemelos Santiago, Kido, Vladd y Mooster; y en el tercero Andie, Sean, Camille y yo; pero gracias a que Kido se peleo con Martín, Cam decidió subirse sobre mi y darle su asiento, dando origen a esta peligrosa situación donde cualquier movimiento en falso puede despertar a Camille y a su mal humor.

Kido: Este Martín incluso hace que me quede sin papas.

Si las cosas fueran como en las películas seguro que el pobre de Martín no pararía de estornudar por tanto que lo nombran.

Sean: Creo que hay algunas en el otro lado.

Kido: "¿Detrás de mí?" pregunta emocionada.

Parece que realmente tiene hambre y no la culpo llevamos horas en este vehículo.

Sean: Si.

Kido se levanta sigilosamente, gira sobre su asiento y se inclina buscando cualquier cosa comestible y a juzgar por esa sonrisa encontró lo que buscaba, solo hay un pequeño problema, si hurga demasiado en esa bolsa hará tanto ruido que terminada despertando a Camille y no creo que quiera aventurarse en ello, después de todo la ultima vez rompió el despertador. No me pregunten no tengo idea de que hacer, hace tres días la acompañe a ver a un doctor que le hizo unos análisis y después llamo por teléfono para darnos los resultados diciendo que era un trastorno de sueño por cansancio o algo, únicamente me recomendó que la dejara dormir cuanto quisiera y si valoraba mi vida, nunca jamás de los jamases interrumpiera su sueño.

Kido: Esto es peligroso pero tengo hambre así que lo intentare, deséenme suerte.

Andie, Moose y Sean: Suerte.

Sean: Fue un placer haberte conocido.

Andie: Siempre te recordare como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Y luego dicen que yo soy el dramático, aunque pensándolo bien…

Moose: Te extrañaremos mucho y no te preocupes le diremos a Martín que lo amabas.

Kido: De la última parte no estoy tan segura pero de acuerdo, no estaré aquí para escucharlo de todas maneras.

Por cierto la pelea de estos tortolitos consiste en que Martín le dijo a Kido que la ama pero ella cree que es muy pronto para usar palabras tan grandes como esa o algo parecido, sinceramente no preste mucha atención.

Kido: "Aquí voy" toma ambos extremos de la bolsa entre con sus dedos y comienza a tirar de ellos en cámara lenta.

Camille: "MmmHmm…" frunce sus cejas y todos entramos en pánico, "¿acaso huele a papas?" pregunta soñolienta.

Kido: "S-si, ¿qu-quieres?" pregunta paralizada en la misma posición.

Camille: "Eso creo, tengo hambre" estira sus brazos tranquilamente y se acomoda en mis piernas terminando en una posición casi sentada.

Podemos respirar tranquilos.

Kido: "Aquí tienes" le entrega una bolsa grande, "¿ustedes también quieren?"

Andie: Si.

Sean: Dale la mía a Andie, todavía tengo que conducir por un buen rato.

Moose: Yo le robare a Camille.

Termina de repartir las delicias empacadas y cada uno devora la suya con rapidez, parece que todos estábamos hambrientos después de todo.

Camille:

Después de unas horas más en carretera logramos estirar las piernas en uno de los más grandiosas y baratos hoteles de Miami.

Siento pena por Moose, tuvo que cargarme todo el viaje y ahora parece un abuelito de setenta años con dolores de espalda.

Nos registramos y cada uno sube hasta su habitación….

Camille: ¿Aun te duele?

Moose: Un poco.

Camille: "¿Soy tan pesada?" pregunto apenada.

Moose: "No, de hecho pareces una pluma" se acerca para pasar un mechón de pelo rebelde atrás de mi oreja.

Camille: "¿Entonces?" tomo asiento en el borde de la cama.

Moose: "Fue más bien por mantener una postura tensa la mayoría el viaje" imita mi acción.

Camille: "Si estabas incomodo podrías habérmelo dicho" hago un pequeño puchero.

Moose: No era incomodidad en sí, es que…trataba de no despertarte.

Ahora entiendo todo.

Camille: Lo siento mucho, se que últimamente he dormido como un bebé despertando cada dos horas para llorando, aunque en mi caso sería gruñendo; pero el doctor dijo que pasaría en unos días.

Moose: Si y eso dijo hace unos días exactamente.

Camille: "No creo que funciona así, pero te prometo que intentare gruñir menos" deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. "¿Qué te parece un masaje?" sonríe instantáneamente.

Moose: "Eso sería estupendo" dice pasando su camisa por la cabeza para luego acostarse en la cama boca abajo.

Me siento sobre él y comienzo a hacer mi magia pasando las yemas de mis dedos con suavidad y fuerza en las partes necesarias, por toda su espalda.

Moose: Aaaah...Camille, eso se siente grandioso.

Sonrió ante la reacción positiva de su cuerpo a mis movientes. El truco esta en identifica cuales son las partes que se tensan mas y ya que conozco su cuerpo a la perfección, es pan comido.

Camille: Me avisas cuando quieras que pare.

Moose: Aaah...sigue así, aaah.

No sé por qué pero tengo la noción que se la está pasando tan bien que no le prestó atención a mis palabras.

Tock, tock, tock

-¿Están vestidos?.

Camille: ¿Esa no es la voz de Sean?

Moose: "Si y ya te imaginarás lo que cree que estamos haciendo" ríe divertido.

No lo dudo.

Camille: Iré a abrir.

Bajo de la cama caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Sean: "No interrumpió nada ¿o si?" mueve sus cejas sugerentemente en cuanto abro la puerta.

Camille: "Solo estaba dándole un masaje" me sonrojo un poco.

¿Por qué siempre les gusta molestarnos de esa manera?

Sean: Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando. Recibí un mensaje de Eddi donde nos invita al Show que harán en un acuario.

Moose: "Cuando dices show ¿Te refieres a...?" se une a la conversación ya con su camisa puesta.

Sean: Si, al estilo de The Mob. ¿Vienen?

Camille: Por supuesto, no nos lo perderíamos por nada.

* * *

Estoy emocionada, será la primera vez que veré a The Mob en acción en vivo y en directo.

Moose: "Emocionada" me lee la mente y pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

Camille: "¿Cómo no estarlo?" extiendo mi brazo por su espalda hasta llegar a un lado de ella y dejo reposar mi mano ahí. "Este acuario es hermoso y no puedo esperara para ver lo que harán"

Es de ese tipo de acuario donde tanto las paredes como el techo están hechos de un material especial que les permite llenarlas de agua y preciosas especies de la vida marina, que da una sensación de esta bajo el mar y formar parte de todo este paraíso acuático.

Moose:

Camille parece totalmente fascinada con la vista y ¿cómo culparla? este lugar es mágico como si estuviéramos bajo el mar caminando en la atlántica o algo parecido.

-"Mamá mira, ¡ese coral se mueve!" grita un niña llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Camille: No me digas que...

Moose: "Si, parece que el espectáculo está por comenzar" confirmo sus sospechas.

Sean: "Prepárate para quedar fascinada" dice a su esposa que también es primeriza en presenciar espectáculos de este tipo, al menos en vivo y en directo.

Sin duda Andie solía hacer algo parecido pero The Mob lo lleva a otro nivel.

Andie: "Ya veremos" pronuncia con aire retador.

Comienza a sonar _Are U There_ de Mura Masa, junto con ella varios miembros de The Mob camuflados como parte de la vegetación salen de su escondite haciendo movimientos que van a la perfección con el ritmo, es realmente sorprendente que puedan realizar ese tipo de pasos bajo el agua, lo hacen con tanta naturalidad como si fueran uno con ese elemento.

De pronto las luces se apagan dando paso a la oscuridad total que no se mantiene por mucho tiempo ya que luces brillantes de diferentes colores siguiendo un patrón rompen la incertidumbre de los presentes dejando ver al resto de The Mob en frente del cristal donde hace un momento sus compañeros maravillaban nuestros ojos. Una nueva canción llega a nuestros oídos, esta vez una más enérgica de esas que hacen que tus pies se muevan sin que ni siquiera te percates de ello; su coreografía es asombrosa mientras algunos mueven sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía, otros realizan saltos y acrobacias de acuerdo a la música.

Por un momento desvío la mirada de ellos para posarla sobre la preciosa chica que se encuentra entre mis brazos, sus ojos brillan completamente hipnotizados por los pasos y las luces, mantiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su cabeza se mueve al ritmo de la música y mueve ligeramente su cuerpo como si quisiera saltar al frente para unírseles, sin duda esta disfrutándolo mucho.

Camille: "Oh no" pronuncia en su tono de que algo anda mal.

Moose: ¿Qué pasa?

Camille: Mira arriba, parece que algunos de seguridad van a sumergirse para sacar a los chicos que aun siguen ahí.

Rayos es cierto y apuesto que esos guardias deben de estar acostumbrados a realizar persecuciones bajo el agua; ellos están en graves problemas, ni siquiera se han percatado de su presencia. ¿No se supone que The Mob siempre tiene un plan de escape?

Sean: "Moose ¿notaste lo mismo que yo?" se acerca a mí con una expresión seria.

Moose: Si, ¿crees que tengan una ruta de escape?

Sean: Conociéndolos de seguro no creyeron que los de seguridad se sumergieran para atraparlos.

Andie: Entonces tendremos que intervenir ¿no?

Sean: Eso parece, incluso los otros guardias se acercan a los que están fuera del agua, a este paso solo ellos podrán escapar.

Camille: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Moose: Tengo una idea, busquen a Jason y díganle que encienda las luces reflectoras en la parte de arriba hacia el centro en línea recta durante unos cinco segundos.

Sin más explicaciones salgo corriendo abriéndome paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a una caja de controles eléctricos que vi al entrar, la destapo no sin antes revisar que nadie se acerque y muevo algunos cables. Listo con eso todo tiene que salir bien.

Saco el celular de mis pantalones y marco el numero de Sean.

Sean: Hola.

Moose: ¿Lo encontraron?

Sean: Si y parece que entiende tu plan.

Moose: Enciéndanlas a mi cuenta, tres, dos...uno, ¡ahora!.

Jason sigue mis instrucciones y enciende las luces que gracias a mis modificaciones brillan tanto como para segar a los de seguridad el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros amigos puedan escapar y así lo hacen.

* * *

Eddie: "Moose debo darte las gracias hermano, salvaste nuestros traseros" agradece entregándome una botella de cerveza.

Después de la huida de nuestros amigos, todos nos dirigimos al escondite de The Mob, donde celebramos que gracias a su increíble presentación llegaron a segundo lugar en la misma competencia que los descalifico hace algunos años.

Moose: "No fue nada" tomo la cerveza entre mis manos.

Penélope: Sin duda es grandioso tener a un genio de luces entre nosotros.

Jason: Oye y ¿qué hay de mi?.

No podemos evitar reír ante su reacción.

Eddie: Tranquilo amigo, solo esta bromeando.

Penélope: Si, todos sabemos que eres un genio también.

Moose: "No seas celosito" me burlo y el lanza un golpe a mi hombro sin demasiada fuerza.

Todos reímos.

Camille:

Andie: "¿Un circo?" la emoción se nota en su voz.

Eddie: Si ¿se apuntan?

El próximo flashmob de The Mob será en un circo donde algunos miembros se harán pasar por payasos, domadores de leones, magos, acróbatas, trapecistas y perdonas común y corriente que simplemente van a disfrutar sin intensiones de interrumpir los actos para bailar.

Sean: "Por supuesto hermano" es el primero en contestar.

Camille: Suena divertido.

Creo que estoy comenzando a emocionarme. Una de las partes que más me gusto de su actuación en el acuario fue su creatividad, los movimientos lentos…totalmente geniales bajo es agua y me gustaron las reacciones de las personas a nuestro alrededor, estaba totalmente a la expectativa, asustadas pero a las ves emocionadas...fue grandioso y quiero formar parte de algo así.

Moose: ¡Hagámoslo!

Andie: Tendría que estar loca para decir que no.

Gemelos Santiago: ¿Dónde nos apuntamos?

Hair y Gauge: Vamos a volverlos locos.

Violet: Siempre y cuando no tenga que vestir algo muy ridículo me apunto.

Chad: "Yo puedo ser uno de esos tipos que le lanzan cuchillos a alguien atado a un círculo giratorio, ¿Qué dices pastelito, hacemos el acto juntos?" la abraza emocionado.

Violet: "Ni loca" responde seca apartándose de él.

Chad: "¿Por qué?" esboza una cara triste.

Violet: Aprecio mi vida. ¿Qué tal Monster?

Chad voltea en dirección del recién nombrado con ojos esperanzados.

Monster: "A mí ni me mires. ¿Qué pasa con Vladd? Siendo un robot humano no creo que tenga miedo ¿cierto Vladd?¿Vladd?" volteamos por todos lados hasta que lo vemos casi llegando a la salida "¡Vladd espera, llévame contigo!" grita corriendo detrás de él.

Chad: "¡No escapes cobarde!" sale como un cohete en su persecución.

Violet: "Lo siento pero creo que debería ir a evitar que le lance cuchillos a alguien" se excusa y camina tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Sean: Ok…creo que de una manera un tanto rara pero todos aceptamos.

Un tanto rara es decir poco, pero que podemos decir ellos son nuestros mejores amigos y familia.

* * *

Luces de colores viajando por todo el lugar, música latina a todo volumen inundando nuestros oídos, alcohol por todas partes y muchos cuerpos moviendo las caderas de una manera increíble, son las características del lugar en el que nos encontramos justo ahora, Ricky's, cuyo propietario es Ricky el tío de Sean que nos recibe muy animado, en especial a Moose, kido y vladd que vinieron aquella vez que impidieron la construcción que destruiría todo el barrio.

Ricky: "Bienvenidos" exclama hacia todos, "por fin logro conocer a LMNTRIX en persona".

Sean: Créeme tío, nos veras a menudo estos días.

Andie se aproxima a Ricky para saludar, después de todo es como si fuera el padre de Sean ósea sus suegro y todas sabemos lo importante que es llevarse bien con la familia de tu esposo; ahora que lo pienso en mi caso tuve mucho tiempo para establecer una relación con los señores Alexander antes de que se hicieran mis suegros.

Moose: "¿En qué piensas tanto amor?" rodea mi cintura y me observa con ojos curiosos.

Camille: "En mis queridos suegros, deberíamos visitarlos algún día." Sugiero sonriente.

Moose: Si, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que los visitamos.

Abro mi boca para hablar pero Monster llama mi atención cuando aparece bailando hacia nosotros.

Monster: "Vamos chicos, ¿Cómo pueden no bailar con este ritmo tan pegadizo" menea sus caderas como todo un profesional.

Sin duda está al nivel de Chad con este tipo de baile.

Moose: "La salsa no se me da muy bien" se encoge de hombros.

Monster: Somos bailarines, podemos con lo que sea, vemos anímense" ahora sacude sus brazos de una manera un tanto rara.

Me sorprende que después de huir de Chad por horas sus extremidades le respondan, supongo que reencontrarse con sus raíces latinas logro quitar toda pisca de cansancio y cargo su cuerpo como una batería.

Monster: "Cam ¿tú qué dices?" extiende su mano hacia mí, la cual tomo sin dudar.

Camille: "Si tú no quieres bailar, yo si" digo en dirección a Moose.

Después de todo no pude resistirme a un ritmo tan pegadizo.

Monster: "Te la regreso luego" dice antes de marcharnos a la pista de baile.

Caminamos entre la multitud hasta encontrar un espacio libre y comenzar a bailar, Monster rodea mi cintura con una mano mientras su mano libre sostiene la mía, ambos bailamos divertidos, en especial por la sonrisa pegajosa que se forma en sus labios. Un rato más tarde los demás aparecen y nos acompañan, intercambiando parejas de manera que paso de Monster a Hair, Gauge, Chad y por último a Vladd que me sorprende con sus movimientos tan sueltos, quien diría que la música latina puede sacudir hasta a los robots.

Por alguna extraña razón no he visto a Moose acercarse, ¿será que le duele la espalda aun?. Observo por todos lados sin encontrar ni rastro de sus rizos.

Kido: "Si buscas a Moose, esta por halla con una chica en la barra" señala hacia alguna parte, sigo su dedo y doy con él.

Esta platicando amenamente sentado en la barra con una mujer de cabello verde, creo que vi a una de The Mob con ese mismo tono, de seguro es ella y platican sobre su actuación de hoy o del circo ¿Quién sabe?. Sin tomarle mucha importancia sigo bailando con las chicas.

Andie: "¿Dónde está Moose?" grita por sobre la música para que logre escucharla.

Camille: "En la barra con una mujer de cabello verde" respondo sacudiendo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Violet: ¿Y eso te parece bien?

La miro extrañada, no recuerdo haber formada una reputación de ser extremadamente celosa y desconfiada. Y para su información lo que Rebeca no cuenta porque todo parecía indicar algo raro y aun así no deje de creer en Moose.

Camille: "Si, no es como si le prohibiera hablar con otras mujeres" digo tranquila.

Violet: Creo que eso suena bien pero no cuando esa mujer esta coqueteándole.

Camille: ¿De qué hablas?

Kido: Míralo tú.

Volteo hacia la barra y tienen razón, esa chica presenta todas las señales de coqueteo, desde sacudir su cabello como si fuera un caballo a reír exageradamente de cualquier cosa que él diga. Poso mis ojos en él y parece contarle muy animado sobre algo, tanto que no se da cuenta de las intensiones de esa mujer. ¿Por qué será que los hombres son tan despistados? Supongo que tendré que deshacerme de ella yo misma.

Camino a paso seguro hasta ellos, paso mis manos por los hombros de Moose y estrello mis labios contra los suyos, depositando un muy largo beso en ellos; cuando nos separamos levanto la vista para enfrentarla pero ya no está…parece que entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

Moose: "¿Viniste a marcar territorio?" sonríe engreído.

Camille: "No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de coquetear ahí" finjo estar enojada.

Se de sobra que Moose ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esa mujer.

Moose: "¿Celosa?" toma mi cintura y me acerca a él, haciendo que me coloque entre sus piernas.

Camille: "¿Debería?" rodeo su cuello con mis brazos reduciendo la distancia.

Moose: "Sabes que no, pero debo admitir que luces muy linda cuando lo estas" acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza, erizándome la piel.

Me quedo hipnotizada en sus ojos, me miran con intensidad, incluso olvido de lo que sea que estamos hablando. Ya que no puedo recordar opto por atender las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante su toque y roso sus labios con necesidad y deseo. Cuando se lo propone puede lucir increíblemente sexy.

Sus manos viajan hasta mi trasero haciéndome producir un pequeño gemido que ahoga entre besos, el cual sigue subiendo de calor hasta que recuerdo que estamos en público y me separo un poco interrumpiéndolo.

Camille: "Moose, estamos en público" susurro.

Moose: "Tranquila, están demasiado ocupados bailando y bebiendo" se acerca para besarme.

Camille: "Mira halla" apunto hacia algún lado con el fin de desviar su atención.

En cuanto sigue la dirección de mi dedo con la mirada, aprovecho para avanzar a paso ligero hacia la pista de baile, unos segundos después se da cuenta y camina detrás de mí. Llego al lugar que quería, giro encontrándome con sus brillantes ojos y comienzo a bailar incitándolo a acompañarme; por su parte sonríe mientras toma mi cintura siguiendo mis pasos.

Bailamos por lo que parece horas, disfrutando de la música, aunque él diga que no se le da muy bien este tipo de baile lo hace excelente, después de todo lo lleva en la sangre. Toma mi mano y la eleva para que gire, en cuanto lo hago se aprovecha de mi momento de inestabilidad para apretarme contra su cuerpo, algo que no me molesta en lo absoluto, seguimos bailando hasta que algo parece llamar su atención.

Moose: "Cam…¿eso es lo que creo que es?" sonríe ante lo que sea que observa.

Sigo sus ojos.

Camille: "¡Hay por Dios, si!" exclamo emocionada.

Toma mi mano y juntos nos acercamos, se trata de una cabina fotográfica, pero no cualquier cabina de fotos moderna, no, esta es una de las más antiguas, hecha de madera con una escasa cantidad que pintura debido a su desgaste que forma en el frente " _4 fotos por 25 ctv._ ", con una cortina negra que cubre solo la entrada, con un espacio donde depositar una moneda en el interior donde también hay cuatro focos que forman un cuadro para iluminan el pequeño espacio y un pequeño círculo que es el lente de la cámara.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos adentro introduciendo una moneda, para la primera foto tanto Moose como yo usamos mi pelo para hacer un bigote improvisado; en la segunda, me siento en sus piernas y lo abrazo; la tercera, presencia un tierno beso entre nosotros y para la última Moose besa mi cuello mientras me abraza desde atrás.

Salimos de la cabina un tanto ansiosos por ver las fotos rebeladas, recuesto me cabeza en la madera y creo que desde aquí puedo escuchar cómo se lleva a cabo la magia. Al principio Moose me observa un tanto divertido pero la curiosidad termina venciéndolo y reposa su cabeza también, quedando tan cerca de mí que nuestras narices casi se tocan.

Moose: "Al menos sabemos que si funciona" bromea y yo lanzo un pequeño golpe sin fuerza a su pecho.

Camille: "Aprecia cómo se lleva a cabo la magia" digo antes de volver a prestarle mi atención a los sonidos que traspasan la madera.

Moose: "Ok" hace lo mismo que yo, pero en esta ocasión acerca mas su rostro al mío.

Su mirada totalmente fija en mi hace que me dé cuenta que no está en esa posición precisamente para escuchar el sonido de las fotos revelarse, sino que lo hace para estar cerca de mí, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se entrelazan y los latidos de nuestro corazones se aceleran ante la mirada atenta del otro. Terminamos perdiéndonos tanto en el otro que no notamos el momento exacto que las fotos salen de la caja.

Camille: "Parece que ya salió" desvió la mirada hasta las fotos.

Pongo la pequeña tira entre mis manos examinando cada parte, mientras siento su mentón en mi hombro haciendo lo mismo que yo, apreciar las fotos…


	46. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45: Dulce**

Camille:

Despierto con un brazo rodeando mi cintura y otro haciendo la función de mi almohada, sonrió instantáneamente al recordar el día anterior, fue muy divertido ver a The Mob, bailar por horas y hacer sesiones de fotos en un tesoro antiguo.

Observo con detenimiento la mano de Moose frente a mí, sin darme cuenta la mía ya estaba haciendo su camino hasta ella acariciando su brazo, cuando mi dedos llegan a su palma los separo un poco a medida que avanzo. Su mano es grande, la mía parece la de una niña pequeña junto a la suya, pero a pesar de eso encajan a la perfección justo como ahora que mantengo nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Moose: "Buenos días amor" susurra junto a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer al sentir su cálido aliento.

Camille: "Buenos días mi amor" me reacomodo en mi puesto para quedar frente a él.

Observo con cariño sus rizos revueltos, esos ojos hipnotizadores que se posan en mis labios y esa sonrisa que me encanta. Sin pensarlo dos veces beso sus comisuras, un beso corto, no creo que mi aliento huela precisamente a flores a esta hora de la madrugada; pero tal parece que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión como siempre y me acerca otra vez hacia él, profundizando el beso.

Moose: "¿Por qué siempre te preocupa tu aliento por las mañanas?" pregunta al separarnos.

Camille: Me preguntas eso seguido y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Moose: "Y mi respuesta ante tu respuesta también" acaricia mi nariz con la suya. "Deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo".

Camille: "Esta bien ¿qué propones?" mis dedos juegan con sus rizos.

Moose: "Mmm..." se hace el pensativo mientras reparte besos en mi rostro. "Propongo que yo pueda besarte tanto como quiera a cualquier hora" sonríe orgulloso de su propuesta.

Lo observo buscando algún argumento para ir en contra de que me bese demasiado cuando tengo un aliento horrible, pero los besos que sigue repartiendo no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Camille: "Estas distrayéndome, así ¿Cómo se supone que se me ocurra algo para argumentar?" me quejo como una niña.

Moose: No me culpes, la razón de que no se te ocurra nada, es que no hay nada que puedas decir para que no lo haga.

Abro mi boca para responder pero aprovecha ese momento para introducir su lengua en mi boca, besándome con intensidad. ¡Rayos, ¿Por qué tiene métodos de convencimiento tan efectivos?!

Camille: "Ok, pero déjame respirar un momento" digo apartándome para tomar aire.

Moose: "Genial" sonríe animado con su respiración tan agitada como la mía.

* * *

Moose:

Abajo, giro, bloqueo, pa, pa, pa, flow hacia el lateral, una pose llamativa y damos por finalizado el ensayo.

Hair: "Ahhh estoy agotado" se queja acostado en el suelo.

Monster: Ahora sé de donde Sean saco lo exigente.

Eddie: ¿De qué hablas? Estoy siendo amable.

LMNTRIX menos Sean: ¡¿Amable?!

Sean: No te preocupes, son un tanto llorones al principio pero se adaptan rápido.

Y con ese comentario se gana que todos le tiremos toallas, botellas vacías y algunos zapatos.

Sean: "¡Auch, Ya paren!" trata de esquivar los ataque sin ningún éxito, "Esta bien lo siento ¿felices?" nos detenemos por un momento.

Gauge: "¡No!" continua con el ataque seguido por los demás.

Andie: "Chicos ¿Que les parece si vamos a la playa?" propone una vez se acaban las municiones.

LMNTRIX: !Si!

Ya era hora que a alguien se le ocurriera algo bueno.

Como si no estuviéramos quejándonos de cansancio hace un momento, todos se levantan animados, recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo comentarios sobre lo que podríamos hacer una vez lleguemos.

Moose: "Dame la mano" le ofrezco mi ayuda, la cual toma de inmediato.

Camille: "Gracias" se pone en pie.

Moose: ¿Deberíamos compartir la ducha?

Camille: "Moose" alza una ceja.

Moose: "No es lo que piensas...bueno si pero tengo una buena excusa" tomo su mano y la conduzco hasta las duchas.

Camille: ¿Qué sería?

Moose: Ahorrar tiempo, solo hay tres duchas aquí, nosotros somos muchos y entre más rápido salgamos tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos.

Llegamos al lugar, por un momento creo que no aceptara pero termina tirando de mi hacia adentro.

Estas duchas son mucho más pequeñas de lo que recuerdo, aunque supongo que tiene mucho que ver que ahora somos dos personas aquí y cuando lo pienso de esa manera no me molesta en lo absoluto, de hecho me gusta, de esta manera nuestros cuerpos están muy cerca el uno del otro y nuestras pieles no pueden evitar rozarse.

Una vez que desvestimos al otro -nótese mi alegría al decirlo- giro la perilla de la ducha que deja caer agua fría sobre nosotros, lo que nuestros cuerpos agradecen ya que hace un calor infernal. Me delito con la vista, como el agua acaricia su piel a la vez que la eriza un poco, bueno el agua y mis manos que no pueden quedarse quietas buscando con desesperación entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

Camille:

¡¿En qué me metí?! ¿Cómo se cruzo por mi mente que podríamos bañar tranquilamente juntos? ¡eso es totalmente imposibles!, es como si nuestras pieles se llamaran, se buscaran y no pudieran separarse. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente? a ambos lados de nosotros ya se encuentran nuestros amigos bañándose, por lo que cualquier sonido que emita será escuchado y eso es algo que no quiero que pase bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importa que tan sexy luzca Moose pasando las manos por sus rizos mientras el agua baja casi en cámara lenta por su cuerpo acariciando esos fuertes brazos, abdominales bien formados y otros lugares que no quiero ver en estos momentos porque creo que no podre controlar mis impulsos. Por lo menos dejo de acariciarme al momento que escuchamos ruidos de nuestros amigos afuera, lo que me hace un poco más fácil en escapar rápido de esta sexy trampa mortal.

Moose me pasa un pequeño bote de shampoo que trajimos con nosotros, el cual estrujo para obtener un poco de ese líquido plateado que paso por mi cabello para luego hacer suaves masajes generando espuma. En lo que me ocupo de mi cuero cabelludo veo como mi querido esposo toma un jabón entre sus manos y comienza a pasarlo por su cuerpo…creo que estoy comenzando a sentirme celosa de ese jabón tan suertudo. Cuando termina de enjabonarse, se asegura de crear mucha espuma en sus manos, apenas extiende sus manos y la aplica sobre mi piel.

Moose: Yo me encargare de enjabonarte así que quédate quieta.

Comienza por mis brazos, pasa a mi espalda, cuello y luego baja sus manos hasta mis pechos donde se detiene mucho más tiempo que en las partes anteriores.

Camille: "Solo estás jugando con ellos" susurro divertida.

Incluso hace cosquillas.

Moose: "Yo simplemente me estoy encargando de que quedes totalmente limpia" habla bajo también. "ahora vamos a bajar un poco más" desliza ambas manos hacia abajo…

Camille: "Creo desde aquí me encargo yo" aparto sus manos y el gruñe en respuesta.

Me temo que si dejo que continúe me pondré a gemir como loca y todos nuestros amigos terminaran escuchando, lo cual como ya mencione antes, no pienso permitir.

* * *

Bajamos del auto e inmediatamente la brisa marina nos golpea, el sol brilla con fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas y la arena entra en contacto con nuestros pies en cuanto nos deshacemos del calzado. Sin duda me encanta la playa. Montamos nuestro campamento playero que consiste en tres sombrillas grandes con unas cuantas toallas debajo, una leyera grande con muchas bebidas y otra llena de comida, quedando en un lugar estratégico donde tanto el mini bar como los baños nos quedan cerca.

Sean: Nosotros terminaremos de arreglar todo, ustedes pueden ir a ponerse su traje de baño.

Gemelos Santiago: Déjenos los a nosotros.

Monster: "Si, vayan, vayan" pronuncia con insistencia.

Vladd también hace un gesto con su brazo como diciendo "yo me encargo de esto, vayan tranquilas".

Las chicas nos observamos entre nosotras por un momento para luego enfocarlos a ellos.

Andie: "¿Tan ansioso están por vernos en bikini?" alza una ceja.

No responden solo se sonrojan un poco y actúan distraídos.

Kido: Tomaremos eso como un sí.

Violet: Pero si eso nos quita trabajo, Ok, chicas vamos a ponernos sexys.

Toman algunas cosas y caminan en dirección a los baños.

Andie: Cam ¿vienes?

Camille: "No, ya lo tengo puesto" hago un ademán con mi mano para que entienda a que me refiero.

Andie: Esta bien, ya volvemos.

La veo alejarse por unos segundos para después prestarles atención a los demás que arreglan las cosas muy sonrientes.

Supongo que ya es hora que yo me vista de acuerdo a la ocasión. Tomo la orilla de mi camisa holgada con mis manos, la levanto pasándola por mi cabeza, desabrocho mis shorts cortos y muevo un poco mis caderas para salir de el quedando solo con mi traje de baño negro de dos piezas. Por puro magnetismo volteo a mi costado encontrándome con la mirada intensa de Moose, algo me dice que estuvo observando mi trasero de la misma manera en la que yo veo los músculos de su abdomen justo ahora.

Camina posicionándose frente a mí, toma mi cintura y me acerca a él al mismo tiempo que yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Moose: "Luces preciosa" besa mi mejilla.

Camille: "Tu estas guapísimo" muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Moose: "Ya sabes que si haces algo como eso, no puedo controlar mis ganas de besarte" acerca su rostro tanto que nuestras narices se rozan.

Camille: "¿Por qué más crees que lo hice?" tiro de su cuello y lo beso saboreando esos labios que se podría decir que son una droga para mí.

Monster: Argh paren, no quiero verlos intercambiar saliva en la playa también.

Gemelos Santiago: Si, aunque sea busquen una palmera o algo.

Nos separamos uno momento intercambiando miradas cómplices.

Moose: "¿Quieres molestarlos?" susurra cerca de mis labios y yo sonrió en respuesta.

Pasa su mano izquierda por atrás de mi cabeza, me inclina a un lado y me besa con mucha pasión, causado más quejidos de parte de todos, pero luego llega a ser sonidos a mucha distancia de la pequeña burbuja que se forma alrededor de Moose y de mí, como si lo que estuviera afuera no existiera, no importara…

* * *

Kido: "¿Quieren dulces?" extiende sus manos llenas de dulces que no tengo ni idea de donde saco pero de igual manera saqueamos tomando uno cada uno.

\- "Gracias" decimos todos al unisonó.

Estoy a punto de desenvolver en mío cuando Moose se sienta a mi lado.

Moose: ¿Tú tienes de uva?

Camille: Si.

Moose: ¿Me lo cambias? Yo tengo de piña.

Camille: Sabes que no me gusta mucho la piña.

Moose: "Si, pero en serio quiero ese" su dedo índice apunta al envoltorio morado que está entre mis manos al mismo tiempo que hace la cara de un cachorrito triste.

Camille: "No, lo siento" vuelvo a poner atención a mi dulce.

Moose: "Amor" suplica.

Camille: ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otro?.

Moose: Eres la única que no se lo ha comido aun.

Observo mi dulce, a Moose y vuelvo a repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces más. ¿Qué tiene la uva de especial? parece una mujer embarazada con antojos.

Camille: "Pues…lo siento tendrás que conformarte con la piña" digo al mismo tiempo que me deshago de la envoltura e introduzco el dulce a mi boca.

No sé si son las ganas de molestarlo o el que su insistencia hiciera que deseara con más fuerza este dulce, pero decido no darle el gusto y comerlo. Al principio hace un puchero triste pero lo cambia rápidamente por una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual despierte mi curiosidad.

Camille: "¿Qué?" pregunto curiosa.

Moose: "Vamos" toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta los baños.

Una vez adentro lo único que se me ocurra es sentarme en el lavamanos mientras él cierra la puerta detrás de sí para luego caminar hasta mí.

Camille: "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" cuestiono aun sin entender.

Moose: Quiero ese dulce si o si.

Ya en serio ¡¿qué tiene con los dulces de uva?!

Camille: ¿Y para eso era necesario traerme aquí?

Moose: "Digamos que mi plan para conseguirlo no es apto para todo público" se acerca peligrosamente demasiado observando cómo aun saboreo el dulce en mi boca.

Camille: ¿A qué te…?

No soy capaz de terminar ya que estrella su boca con la mía totalmente hambriento. Pasa su lengua por mis labios intentando que los abra para entrar pero no pienso hacerlo, porque terminaría sacándome el dulce y ganando, así que continúo el beso sin darle espacio de entrar; cuando se da cuenta que de esa manera no podrá, cambia de estrategia pasando sus manos por mis senos y trasero acariciándolos.

Ahora entiendo porque no era apto para todo público.

Sin poder contenerme más dejo escapar un gemido que le da el espacio suficiente para entrar, iniciando un duelo entre nuestras lenguas por el dulce y volviendo el beso aun más intenso.

Lo que no me parece para nada justo es que siga acariciándome para distraerme y que ¡lo está logrando!. Inconscientemente abro un poco las piernas, oportunidad que no desaprovecha para colocarse en medio de estas agrandando la cercanía y estremeciendo mi cuerpo.

¿Saben qué? ¡Al diablo!, no me importa que tome el dulce siempre y cuando siga besándome de esa manera. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y lo acerco aun más como si de esa manera pudiéramos unirnos en uno solo. Los besos y la caricias suben de temperatura pero el aire se hace necesario así que nos separamos un poco con las respiraciones entrecortadas, intercambiando miradas llenas de deseo sin despegar nuestros cuerpos.

Camille: "Deberías tratar de quitarme dulces más a menudo" susurro.

Moose: "Mas que quitártelo prefiero compartirlo justo como ahora" sonríe al notar mi sonrojo.

En el intento que él hacía para sacarme el dulce, yo intentando evitarlo y cuando nos valió totalmente el dulce para devorar nuestras bocas, prácticamente terminamos comiéndolo entre los dos de una manera sensual.

Camille: "Pero que conste que hiciste trampa, prácticamente me obligaste a abrir la boca" me quejo al recordar como comenzó toda esta situación.

Que siendo sincera me gusto mucho.

Moose: "No sé de que hablas" desvía la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

Camille: Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

Moose: "Simplemente toque los lugares correctos de la manera correcta" sonríe engreído, ganándose un golpecito en el estomago por mi parte.

Lleva ambas manos a la zona supuestamente afectada fingiendo dolor.

Camille: "Aun no entiendo algo" digo esquivando su dramatismo.

Moose: "¿Qué cosa?" vuelve su atención a mí.

Camille: "¿Por qué querías con tanta insistencia ese dulce? no recuerdo que sientas un amor especial por las uvas" alzo una ceja esperando la comprobación de mi hipótesis.

Moose: "A estas alturas ya debes saberlo ¿no?" reposa su frente en la mío, atravesándome con la mirada.

Camille: "Lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo de ti" deposito un corto beso en su boca.

Moose: "Esta bien, fue un excusa para devorar tus labios justo como ahora" sin perder ni un segundo más vuelve a besarme con intensidad.

* * *

Violet: Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin aparecen.

Chad: Estuvimos a punto de ir a nadar sin ustedes.

Moose: Solo fuimos a pasear por ahí.

Hair: "Si claro, pasear" levanta las cejas sugerentemente.

Marcos: "Creo que nos hicieron caso y se buscaron una palmera" suelta haciéndome sonrojar.

Camille: "Cla-claro que no" intento defenderme sin éxito.

Andie: "Tranquila, no los juzgamos" nos da palmitas de consuela en la espalda.

Camille: "¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?" pregunto causando que todos rían a carcajadas.

Moose: "Vamos hay que ponerte bloqueador solar" susurra en mi oído antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta nuestras mochilas.

Una vez ahí me inclino para rebuscar entre las cosas el bota blanco al mismo tiempo que escucho algunos chiflidos detrás de mí, no volteo, deben de ser algunos idiotas borrachos ¿Cómo lo es? pues esos sonidos vienen del mini bar improvisado. Por el contrario parece que Moose no lo deja pasar

Moose: ¿Qué mier...?

Camille: "Amor siéntate, te echare bloqueador primero" lo interrumpo antes de que palabras coloridas salgan de su boca.

Esa linda boca que me devoraba con cariño hace unos minutos.

Obedece y se sienta frente a mí, saco un poco liquido blanco en mis manos para luego pasarlas por sus brazos y espalda.

-"¡Eh preciosa! ¿Después puedes echarme bloqueador a mi?" grita uno de esos tipos a mis espaldas.

Noto que Moose aprieta los puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos luzcan blancos.

Camille: "No les hagas caso amor" digo al mismo tiempo que reparto besos en su hombro derecho para calmarlo.

Lo último que quiero es que se meta en problemas por unos tipos borrachos. Por desgracia mis intentos se ven interrumpidos por otro comentario repugnante.

-Me pregunto qué otras cosas podrías hacer con esa boquita.

Al escuchar esas palabras unas ganas enormes de amarrarlo en una rueda giratoria para que Chad le tire cuchillos me invaden, pero pasa a segundo plano cuando Moose se levanta como un resorte con fuego saliendo de sus ojos y comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

Camille: "Moose para" tomo su mano pero me suelta y sigue avanzando. "Creerme yo también quisiera decirle un par de cosas" camino más rápido hasta pararme frente a él, "están borrachos, no creo que puedas razonar con ellos".

Moose: No quiero razonar con ellos, voy a estampar mi puño en su cara.

Abro mi boca para contestar, cuando...

Andie: "Sean ¿a dónde vas? no les hagas caso, simplemente son unos imbéciles borrachos" dice caminando detrás de él.

Sean: "Borrachos o no, no pienso dejar que te falten el respeto" camina a paso firme con los puños apretados.

Andie: "Moose, por favor detenlo" suplica al llegas hasta nosotros.

Kido y Violet: ¡Martín, Chad, paren!

Parece que Andie y yo no somos las únicas con el mismo problema.

Moose: "Tranquilas, yo me encargo" sigue a los demás.

Extiendo mi mano tratando de tomar su brazo y detenerlo al mismo tiempo que Andie evita que lo alcance.

Andie: Camille, deja que él se encargue.

Camille: Andie no lo entiendes, él no tiene intensiones de evitar la pelea sino de unírseles.

Violet: ¡¿Qué?!

Kido: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Camille: "Intentar detenerlos" avanzo con intenciones de parar todo esto pero unas manos vuelven a evitar que me mueva. "Andie suéltame" advierto seria.

Andie: No vayas, podrías salir herida.

Camille: "No me importa" me libero de su agarre y hago mi camino hasta ellos.

Cuando llego, intercambian algunos insultos y empujones. Busco a Moose para tratar de razonar pero la pelea inicia, uno de esos tipos lanza un golpe que Sean esquiva haciendo que vaya directamente hacia mí.

Camille: "¡Moose!" grito al mismo tiempo que uso mis brazos para cubrirme, esperando lo peor.

¡Bam!

* * *

 _-Hola :D, estaba indecisa sobre si dejarlas si o no con la intriga y lo siento pero resulto ser que sí._

 _Ahora vamos a hablar de algo serio, sé que he estado tardándome una eternidad actualizando y creo que no es justo para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras pero la presión académica en la universidad no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo tanto quería proponerles ¿qué les parece que se hiciera una pausa? al menos hasta que termine este ciclo, de modo que aunque sea poco a poco yo pueda ir avanzando con la escritura y ustedes tengan actualizaciones más seguidas._

 _¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que cuando la historia fuera a acabar les avisaría para que fueran preparando sus corazones? Pues…ese momento se acerca, la historia está entrando en su recta final, faltan alrededor de seis capítulos para el capítulo final. Por eso también estoy interesada en hacer la pausa, para que puedan disfrutar más la parte final de la historia._

 _Si se hace la pausa, estaría de regreso el siete de julio._

 _Bueno, ya tienen todos los elementos para decidir, estaré esperando sus comentarios al respecto y en la siguiente actualización les diré cual fue la decisión final._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y hasta luego._

 _Besos-_


	47. Chapter 46

**Notas de la autora:** Hola :D, comenzare diciendo lo siento por la tardanza, en serio que he tratado de avanzar lomás rápido que puedo pero tanto trabajo solo me ha dejado ir haciéndolo de poquito en poquito cada día. Al final del capítulo encontrarán mi decisión final con respecto a la pausa, no pienso entretenerlos más así que ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo dedicado para:** Karime, Camila y Luakinaga.

 **Capítulo 46: Noticias**

Camille: "¡Moose!" grito al mismo tiempo que uso mis brazos para cubrirme, esperando lo peor.

¡Bam!

Un sonido sordo llega a mis oídos, abro lentamente los ojos encontrándome con la espalda de Moose frente a mí, sigo con la vista su brazo y me doy cuenta que mantiene el puño de ese tipo atrapado en su mano.

Moose: "Se puede saber ¿a quién le estas apuntando idiota?" gruñe antes de lanzar un golpe que hace caer a ese pelirrojo al suelo.

Gira sobre sí para verme y pasa sus manos por mi mejilla con ojos preocupados.

Moose: ¿Estás bien?, Cam es peligroso que te metas en medio de un pelea como ahora, casi te golpean.

Camille: No lo hubiera hecho si no insistieras en pelear.

Moose: No puedo permitir que alguien te hable de esa manera y se salga con la suya.

Camille: Moose...

Mis palabras son interrumpidas por el tipo anterior que tira de él obligándolo a entrar en la pelea al mismo tiempo que Andie llega a mí, toma mi mano y juntas nos alejamos. Después de todo no pude hacer nada para evitar que peleara.

* * *

Martín: "¡Aaaah eso duele!" se queja del dolor.

Kido: "Quédate quieto" lo regaña como por décima vez mientras pasa el algodón por la comisura de su boca.

Chad: ¡Auch! para, lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?.

Violet: Si tuvieron las pelotas para meterse en una pelea hagan el favor de no lloriquear como unas niñitas.

Andie: Si, tiene suerte que la policía no los llevara con ellos.

Sean: "¿Suerte?, ellos fueron los que comenzaron faltándoles el respeto y lanzaron el primer golpe" se queja.

Andie: "Calla" limpia con más fuerza su herida haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

Moose: "Auch" hace una mueca de dolor en cuanto el alcohol entra en contacto con la pequeña cortadura en su labio interior. "Lo siento" susurra un tanto cabizbajo, "por mi culpa casi resultas herida".

Camille: "Me salvaste, lo que significa que no te dejaste llevar tanto por la ira como para no darte cuenta de que estaba en peligro…eso me alegra y tranquiliza" dejo el algodón a un lado, "Aun sigues siendo mi tierno pero impulsivo esposito" deposito un pequeño beso en su boca con cuidado de no dañarlo.

Moose: "Gracias" sonríe.

Camille: "Pero no me mal intérpretes, sigo enojada por tus decisiones infantiles" digo seria.

Moose: "Eso parece justo" deja un beso en mi nariz, haciéndome imposible no sonreírle de vuelta.

Camille: "Iré a devolver esto" informo guardando todo en la pequeña caja y me acerco al otro extremo de la barra.

Camille: "Muchas gracias" digo al entregarle un botiquín al dueño del mini bar.

-"Gracias a ustedes por deshacerse de esos tipos, estaban molestando a muchas personas y no lograba que se fueran" sonrió en respuesta, antes de que vuelva a servir tragos.

Andie: "Vaya gallitos de pelea que tenemos de esposos ¿no?" aparece a mi costado haciéndome reír al imaginarme un gallo con rizos.

Camille: Si bueno ¿qué podemos hacer?, simplemente no tienen remedio.

Andie: "Tengo curiosidad sobre algo" cambia de tema repentinamente tomándome por sorpresa.

Camille: ¿Sobre qué?

Andie: "Cam, cuando casi te golpea ese tipo, tu..." imita el movimiento que hice antes con mis brazos. "¿acaso...?"

Camille: "Ya veo, lo notaste...por favor no digas nada ¿sí ?" junto mis manos en suplica.

Aun no quiero rebelar ese pequeño secreto.

Andie: "¿Moose aun no lo sabe?" niego con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?".

Camille: Hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que no he encontrado el momento adecuado.

Andie: "Esta bien, no te preocupes, no diré nada" guiña un ojo.

Camille: Gracias.

Moose: "¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" eleva la voz para que seamos capaces de escucharlo, ya que se encuentra del otro extremo de la barra junto con los demás.

Sean: Si, cuéntenos.

Andie: "Hablamos de los niños inmaduros que tenemos como esposos" responde rápido.

Violet: Totalmente de acuerdo.

Moose, Sean, Martín y Chad: Hey.

Parece que no se da cuenta, que alivio.

* * *

Moose:

Monster: Veamos, si la moneda queda en cruz Cam ira con nosotros y si queda cara con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?.

Moose: "Si, lánzala de una vez" insisto.

Hace caso y la moneda vuela por los aires antes de que vuelva a atraparla. Por favor que sea cara, que sea cara, que sea cara, que sea cara.

Monster: ¡Cruz!, lo siento Moose, va con nosotros.

Nooo

Moose: "Esta bien, lo acepto pero que conste que no pienso perder" anuncio con decisión.

Camille: "No esperaría menos. Suerte" da un beso fugaz a mis labios.

Moose: "Gracias, aunque ¿no crees que ese beso fue muy corto?" hago un puchero.

Camille: "No quiero darte tanta suerte, después de todo yo tampoco pienso perder" dice mientras se dirige a su lado de la red.

Después de un largo rato escuchando las quejas de las chicas sobre que intercambiáramos algunos golpes con aquellos idiotas que por cierto sigo sin entender su molestia aun cuando defendimos su honor como todos unos caballeros, de hecho lo único que nos faltó fue abofetearlos con un guante antes de pasar a usar los puños…bueno como sea, el único arrepentimiento que tengo al respecto es que Camille haya estado en peligro, en cuando escuche su llamado y mis ojos se encontraron con la situación mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia ella; si hay algo en esta vida que es más importante que cualquier cosa, incluso que mi orgullo, esa es Camille…me muero si le pasa algo, llegue incluso a pensar en detener todo por ella, para que esos brillantes y hermosos ojos dejaran de verme con preocupación y lo hicieran con amor, como cada vez que logro enfocarlos, pero ese cabeza de rábano me lo impidió halando de mi, por suerte Andie la aparto de la pelea.

Tratando de olvidar ese mal momento, decidimos divertirnos teniendo un pequeño partido de voleibol donde por desgracia Cam y yo no jugaremos juntos. Los equipos quedaron, por un lado: Vladd, Gauge, Monster, Andie, Marcos y Cam; por el otro: Chad, Sean, Violet, Kido, Martín y yo; por ultimo pero no menos importante nuestro juez, arbitro o como se le diga, Hair.

Ambos equipos formamos un círculo, cada uno en su respectivo lado de la red para distribuir las posiciones, quedando yo como rematador ya que se me da muy mal recibir las pelotas o colocársela a alguien para que la remate. Chad, Sean y yo seremos bloqueadores al mismo tiempo que rematadores, Violet y Kido receptoras y Martín será nuestra torre de control jugando como colocador.

El sonido del silbato que no tengo ni idea de donde saco Hair da inicio al comienzo del primer set, tomamos nuestras posiciones y desde mi lugar hecho un vistazo a la formación del otro equipo, donde Andie y Monster son receptores, Vladd, Marcos y Gauge son bloqueadores y a la vez rematadores, y mi preciosa esposa se ubica como colocadora, lo que me parece un poco raro en ella, ya que siempre brusca rematar o bloquear.

Chad es el primero en sacar, mandando la pelota como un cohete hasta el otro lado de la red, donde por desgracias para nosotros Monster hace una recepción perfecta mientras le manda la pelota a Camille, que a su vez se la coloca a Vladd que sin pensarlo dos veces la estrella en nuestro lado de la red levantando arena con el impacto. Todo paso tan rápido que apenas logre notarlo con los ojos.

Sean: ¡Animo! solo es un punto, la próxima será nuestra.

Martín: "Princesa, te toca sacar" pronuncia cariñoso hacia su novia al mismo tiempo que le pasa la pelota.

Me alegra mucho que se hayan reconciliado, hacen una pareja muy cursi pero grandiosa.

Kido: "Gracias" la atrapa, camina hasta la línea indicada y lanza la pelota con fuerza.

La bola viaja hasta el otro lado, Andie la recibe pero la impulsa con los brazos con tanta fuerza que termina volviendo a nuestro lado de la red, donde es Kido quien la recibe esta vez, se la pasa a Martín para que me la coloque a mí, yo saltando lo más alto que puedo y la golpeo logrando anotar un punto.

Celebramos un poco antes de continuar con el partido que sigue con ambos equipos esforzándose al máximo, en un constante tira y afloja, con algunas fintas ingeniosas de por medio, manteniendo las cosas reñidas hasta que el ganador se hace visible y que muy a mi pesar es el de Camille, quienes celebran animados restregándonos en la cara su victoria.

Moose: "Felicidades" pronuncio como buen perdedor que soy.

Camille: "¡Moose!" grita corriendo hacia mí.

Posiciono bien los pies en el suelo, abro mis brazos y me preparo para el impacto, que no tarda mucho en llegar, ya que salta sobre mí enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura y pasando sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo la sostengo de su lindo trasero para evitar que caiga.

Moose: "¿Tal feliz estas de haber ganada?" pregunto sonriendo, influenciado por esa brillante risa contagiosa suya.

Nunca la había visto tan feliz por ganar un partido de voleibol.

Camille: "Por supuesto que si, después de todo este fue mi ul..." frena en seco como si hubiera hablado de más, haciéndome fruncir las cejas en confusión. "Olvídalo, no es nada" cambia rápidamente su expresión anterior para volver a una de completa felicidad.

Moose: Cam...

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se ve interrumpida por el contacto de sus labios contra los míos, dejándome saborear esa corriente de felicidad que recorre su cuerpo y ahora el mío.

Supongo que le dejaré pasar lo de hace unos segundos, no sin antes escribir una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde, no quiero arruinarle el momento. Me encanta verla sonreír.

* * *

Eddie: "¿Listos?" pronuncia al verificar que Penélope está en posición.

La noche llego y con ella la hora de nuestro show al estilo de The Mob.

Creo que no hace falta decir lo emocionado que estoy, no me sentía así desde la última vez que me presente con ellos, aunque claro, siempre antes de cualquier show me emociono, pero esto es diferente, es algo que sale de la nada, algo totalmente inesperado que logra hacer que se tenga una reacción por parte del público que no tiene precio, al igual que una sensación indescriptible para nosotros los bailarines, es como si…la adrenalina estuviera a tope, tu cuerpo vibra en cada movimiento dando a conocer el enorme corriente de energía que te invade, tu corazón golpea con fuerza tu pecho como si en cualquier momento fuera a salirse de el, no por la agitación de los movimientos sino por la emoción del momento.

¿Ahora entienden mejor por qué amo bailar y no me desanimo a pesar de estar vestido como payaso? Si efectivamente, las chicas argumentando que debido a las heridas de guerra que aun siguen en nuestros rostros, debíamos disfrazarnos de algo que conllevara mucho maquillaje, he ahí de donde salió la idea de los payasos y con ella la oportunidad de ellas para dibujar cosas graciosas en nuestros rostros.

No pregunten, ¡no pienso decir lo que tengo en mi cara!, aun tengo la esperanza de poder verme cool cuando comience a bailar y la atención no esté tanto en esta ridícula vestimenta.

Kido: Esperen, falta Camille.

¿Qué? pero si estaba junto a mi hace un momento.

Repaso con mis ojos todo el lugar y por suerte logro visualizarla no muy lejos…¿Limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano, para luego introducir una menta en la misma? ¿Estuvo vomitando?

Moose: "Amor, ¿aun no te sientes bien?" pregunto en tono preocupado cuando llego hasta ella.

Desde el almuerzo ah estado con nauseas y mareos. Le atribuimos toda la culpa a algunos alimentos sospechosos que ingirió.

Camille: "Si...yo solo fui a tomar agua." responde.

Moose: "¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme con eso?" desvía la mirada al suelo. "Recuerda que estás hablando con la persona que más te conoce en todo el mundo" paso la yema de mis dedos por sus mejilla acariciándola. "Amor, si no te sientes capaz de bailar solo dímelo, no pasa nada" voltea a verme de inmediato.

Camille: Puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Moose: "Camille..." pronuncio en advertencia. "Sé que ese rostro pálido no es solo por el maquillaje".

Camille: Esta bien, si estuve vomitando un poco, pero ya me siento mejor. Estoy en perfectas condiciones de hacerlo.

Moose: No se por qué, pero no logras convencerme del todo.

Camille: "Moose, por favor...quiero hacerlo" insiste.

Busco en sus ojos alguna señal que me diga que puedo convencerla de lo contrario pero su mirada muestra decisión. ¿Por qué será que mi chica es tan cabeza dura? cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Moose: "¿Estás segura?" mi tono de voz hace notar mi desconfianza al respecto.

Tengo miedo que le pase algo como aquella vez en la despedida de soltera de Andie y Violet, de que se desmaye, de no estar cerca en el momento preciso para atraparla, y todo más aun con el extraño comportamiento que ha demostrado todo el día; antes lo aludía a su problema de sueño pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Camille: "Amor, se a que le tienes miedo" leer mi mente sosteniendo mis manos que aun siguen en sus mejillas, "pero te prometo que no pasara" me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Chad: "Chicos, ya es hora." avisa a mis espaldas.

Camille: "Moose..." suplica con esos ojitos brillantes a los que sabe que me es imposible resistirme.

Moose: "Esta bien" recuesto mi frente en la suya, "con una condición...después tienes que contarme lo que sea que estas ocultando" sus ojos se abren bastante en sorpresa.

¿En serio creyó que no notaria nada?¡Si lo único que hago es verla todo el tiempo!, cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada curva, cada sonrisa, cada…bueno creo que ya quedo claro mi punto. Es imposible que me oculte algo sin que me dé cuenta.

Camille: "Ok, acepto." deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios como una manera de cerrar el trato.

Nos separamos para atender el llamado de nuestros amigos. El dueño del circo al que nos infiltramos anuncia el acto que realizaran "los increíbles hermanos siameses" que por supuesto son los gemelos Santiago ¿Quiénes más podrían sincronizar sus movimientos tan bien?, Mmm…tal vez si hay dos personas capaces, Camille y yo, pero siendo de sexos opuestos no sería muy creíble.

Los gemelos Santiago salen a escena con el pequeño número que practicaron esta mañana, cuando de pronto un elefante aparece de "improvisto" al lado de las gradas asustando a "algunos del público", al mismo tiempo que un sonido de sirenas se hace presente en la carpa. Los espectadores asustados recorren el lugar mientras otros más golpean con fuerza el suelo con ritmo, marcándole el paso a los "espectadores" que comienzan a bailar a los alrededores del circulo-escenario causado muchas caras de confusión, que solo puede hacerse más grande cuando _los increíbles hermanos siameses_ se separan rasgando las enormes prendas que vestían, quedando con trajes negros y bailando sus famoso street-tap, chocado con fuerza las piezas metálicas de sus zapatos contra la tabla escondida bajo la paja.

El dueño del circo, se acerca con clara rabia al escenario, una vez en el centro de este y antes de que pueda poner un dedo encima de nuestros amigos, las luces se apagan al mismo tiempo que solo dos reflectores se encienden desde el techo, iluminando dos largos trozos de tela que llegan hasta el suelo y desde donde dos bailarinas de The Mob comienzan de descender con movimientos muy impresionantes, acompañadas por las melodías perfectas, cortesía de nuestra DJ y desorientando a ese señor barbudo. Después de un rato luces ubicadas por todos lados de la carpa se encienden haciendo visibles a los demás infiltrados que tomamos posición en el escenario para romper con el paso que da inicio a la coreografía, mientras en los aires otros realizan saltos en los trapecios que logran ponerte los pelos de punta.

Camille y yo nos encontramos en el centro del enorme reflector que brilla sobre nosotros, realizando una pequeña coreografía que tiene bastantes movimientos de mímica, donde contamos una historia de amor entre un payado y una domadora de leones. Curiosa combinación ¿no?. Estaba cargando a Camille cuando cuatro figuras desagradablemente conocidas aparecen frente a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa y prepotente en sus labios.

-"Y pensar que un payaso logro ponerme un ojo morado" pronuncia con ironía ese cabeza de rábano.

-"Eso no es nada, ese impostor de ahí me dejo un dolor de estomago molesto" el tipo número uno, apunta en dirección a Martín.

-"Sin mencionar que terminamos en la comisaría por unas horas" ahora el tipo numero dos se plante frente a Chad.

-"Creo que es hora de que nos vayan pagando ¿no creen?" el tipo numero tres encara directamente a Sean.

Sean: "¿Buscan pelea de nuevo? Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar los regaños de mi chica otra vez" contesta ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Andie.

Martín: "Si terminaron en la comisaria fue simplemente porque ustedes comenzaron todo" hace un movimiento con sus hombros restándole importancia.

Chad: "No vale la pena siquiera escucharlos, por si no lo han notado estamos ocupados en este momento" hace un movimiento con sus manos que me causa gracia pero evito reírme para mantenerle la mirada al cabeza de rábano.

Moose: Pero si tanto les urge el asunto...tendrán que pelear bajo nuestros términos.

Cabeza de rábano: ¿Qué serian?

Martín, Sean, Chad y Moose: "Una batalla de baile" respondemos al unisonó.

Tipo numero tres: Nos parece bien.

Tipo numero uno: ¿Listos para morder el polvo?

Martín: Ya veremos quien termina haciéndolo.

Violet: Wow, wow, wow ¿no pensaran realmente que les dejaremos hacer esto o sí?

Los cuatro giramos en su dirección, encontrándonos con Camille, Kido y Andie junto a ellas.

Chad: "Pastelito..." intenta hablar pero Kido interviene.

Kido: No nos dejaste terminar, no lo harán, al menos no sin nosotras.

Ok, ya me perdí. ¿A qué viene eso de que no sin ellas?

Andie: "No son los únicos que tienen cuentas que ajustar con estos tipos" aclara al notar nuestra confusión.

Camille: "En especial ese cabeza de rábano" lo apunta con su dedo índice.

Cabeza de rábano: "Este cabeza de rábano tiene nombre preciosa" se acerca intimidante a su rostro, "es Jake" sonriente petulante mientras reprimo unas enormes ganas de golpearlo otra vez. "Por otro lado no creo que deberían de meterse en asuntos de hombres" se aleja de ella para mirarme fijamente, "a no ser que necesites que una chica te proteja" se burla haciéndome hervir la sangre.

Abro mi boca para responder pero me veo interrumpido…

Camille: "O a no ser que tengas miedo de perder frente a una mujer" ahora es ella quien se acerca intimidante a su rostro, "me subestimas pero te aseguro que terminaras corriendo con el rabo entre las patas" dice irritándolo.

Cabeza de rábano: "Bien, pero después no termines llorando princesa" alcanza a tocar ligeramente su barbilla logrando enfurecerme.

Moose: "¿A quién crees que le llamas princesa?" me paro justo en medio de ellos, aleja sus manos y las eleva como quien dice _yo no hice nada_.

Camille: Moose, no intervengan por ahora.

Pone una mano en mi hombro, indicándome que me aparte, dudo un momento pero termino haciéndolo. Ella claramente está enojada con ese tipo y piensa hacerlo pagar.

Violet: Los humillaremos un poco.

Kido: Y lugo...

Avanzan para encararlos.

Andie: Serán todos suyos.

¿Es idea mía o una aura asesina las rodea?. La expresión en sus rostros cambia totalmente de la habitual a una que da mucho miedo, tanto que me dan escalofríos. Los chicos optamos por hacerles caso y no intervenir, de todas maneras sabemos que si lo hiciéramos no saldríamos vivos de aquí. Nos hacemos a un lado y ellas toman posición frente a ellos, todo el tiempo manteniendo la mira en sus objetivos ¿o debería decir víctimas?

Eddie: "¿Alguien pueden explicarme qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué detuvieron la coreógrafa?" se acerca a nosotros, claramente sin entender nada y Sean se comienza a explicarle…

Camille:

Estos cuatro tipos tienen una habilidad increíble para sacarme de mis casillas, en especial ese cabeza de rábano que se atrevió a golpear a mi Moose; no me mal interpreten, no lo estoy defendiendo, él es muy capaz de defenderse solo, esto es personal, por lo que me dijo en la playa, por lo de hace unos segundos y por ese estúpido tono suyo tan irritante.

A mis espaldas escucho como Sean le explica a Eddie la situación, espero que no se moleste mucho por arruinar su coreografía, pero el que ellos aparecieran no es algo que pudiéramos haber adivinado; por otro lado creo que la tensión mantiene a los espectadores más a la expectativa, así que no creo que estemos yendo por un rumbo tan malo. A todo el mundo le gusta un poco de drama.

Una canción nueva comienza a sonar, la conozco, es justo la que improvisamos en el escondite de The Mob; parece que Penélope ya está al tanto también, es perfecto…ahora solo queda aplastarlos. Comienza con melodías lentas, acompañadas de movimientos delicados por nuestra parte, lo cual logra elevar la confianza de nuestros adversarios, pero les dura muy poco, ya que la canción cambia a ritmos pesados, por lo que optamos por usar movimientos de Krumping, realizando pasos bruscos y rudos a la vez. Al principio abren los ojos como platos asustados, no se lo esperaban para nada, incluso dan unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Camille: "¿Quién es la princesita ahora?" escupo las palabras en su dirección, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Mi comentario lo hace rabiar tanto que me fulmina con la mirada, recupera la compostura, tuerce una sonrisa y contraataca acompañado de sus secuaces quienes muestran la misma agresividad en sus pasos o más, me atrevería a decir que parecen animales enjaulados ¿dan miedo? Claro que no, su actitud solo demuestra mi punto, son unos completos idiotas sin cerebro. Una vez terminan orgullosos su fase de supuesta intimidación utilizan unos pasos de shuffle antes de cambiar su estilo de baile, pero nosotras no los dejamos hacerlo tan fácilmente; las enormes tiras de tela siguen colgando del techo y nuestra buen amiga Kido las utiliza para impulsarse y pasar por sobre ellos en su lado del escenario con gracia y elegancia, obligándolos a agacharse; aprovechamos esa oportunidad de distracción para marcar nosotras el nuevo ritmo utilizando locking, bailando con más rapidez, realizando distintos movimientos de manos y brazos combinados con otros movimientos más relajados de piernas y caderas, siendo estos rítmicos y sincronizados con la música que perfectamente Penélope escogió para nosotras.

Los cuatro chicos se recuperan interactuando con el público antes de responder con buenos pasos, tan enérgicos y rápidos que parecen cortar el aire con sus brazos, en un momento determinado se congelan manteniendo una posición genial por un corto lapso de tiempo para luego continuar con la misma velocidad de antes, incluyendo movimientos acrobáticos y de mucha destreza física aterrizadas con las rodillas o con abertura de piernas total. Pero adivinen que, no son los únicos…Andie se impulsa con la ayuda de Violet y mía realizando giros en el aire antes de aterrizar justo enfrente del secuas número tres, siendo nuestro turno otra vez.

En esta ocasión usamos movimientos muy femeninos, sacando a flote toda nuestra sensualidad. ¿Creen que somos mujeres que no deben meterse en asuntos de hombre? Pues ya veremos qué pasa. Vamos acortando la distancia poco a poco, viéndolos tragar fuerte ante nuestros movimientos incitadores, llegamos a bailar tan cerca de ellos que se les cae la baba, dejando esa postura tan rígida y prepotente de antes; con un ademan de nuestras manos termina de caer en nuestras redes, siguiéndonos como perritos falderos, cuando están lo suficientemente cerca los rechazamos cruelmente para bailar ahora alrededor de nuestros hombres de manera más sensual, luego pasos de burla hacia esos tipos odiosos para finalmente alejarnos y dejarle el resto a los chicos.

Conseguimos la humillación que queríamos.

Moose:

¡Oh toma! No puedo creer lo que hicieron, los provocaron para luego mandarlos y disculpen la expresión, ¡a la mierda! dejándolos totalmente humillados, con el orgullo destrozado. Y a nosotros con el deber de darles el golpe de gracias, lo cual hacemos a lo grande justo antes que el dueño del circo aparezca con algunos guardias de seguridad, siendo esa nuestra señal para correr, en especial por el humo que sale de las orejas de ese señor. No entiendo por qué se enoja, apuesto que vendería muchas más entradas con números como este todos los días.

* * *

Salir del circo fue fácil, gracias a nuestro plan de escape fríamente calculado, tanto como la impresionante estructura que dejo Mercury en el techo, hecho de aros, formando las letras: "The Mod". Ahora nos encontramos otra vez en la playa, después de cambiarnos y tratando de armar una fogata para calentar nuestros cuerpos, mientras otros tratan de conseguir señal para ver los resultados de hace unas horas.

Jason: Muy bien, ahora apártense, lanzare el cerillo.

Obedecemos y lo tira creando una enorme llama inicial que se da en cuento el cerillo encendido entra en contacto con la madera empapada con gasolina, causando que algunos –como yo y Camille– demos un pequeño salto del susto. ¡Pacería que iba a explotar!

Nuestros amigos toman asiento en las diferentes rocas y troncos dispersas alrededor de la fogata. Observo a mi lado y noto que Cam se abraza a si misma de frio a pesar de la enorme fogata frente a nosotros, por lo que me quito la chaqueta negra que llevo puesta.

Moose: "Toma, no quiero que mueras del frio" pronuncio cariñoso extendiendo la chaqueta para ella.

Camille: "Gracias" dice aliviada en cuanto sus brazos entran en las mangas con mi ayuda.

Moose: "No es nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto rodeándola con mis brazos.

Camille: "Estupenda, creo que solo necesitaba bailar, venganza y aire fresco" sonríe.

Moose: ¿Qué paso con eso de nada de violencia?

Camille: No lo agredí físicamente.

Moose: "Existen diferentes tipos de violencia, Cam" aparto un mechón rebelde de cabello. "como la psicológica".

Camille: "Esta bien, tu ganas" sonrió complacido, "pero se lo merecía" recalca, a lo cual asiento dándole toda la razón.

Andie: Aun así, nuestro método fue mucho más efectivo que de ustedes repartiendo golpes.

Sean: ¿Te olvidas de quienes le dieron el golpe de gracia?

Andie: ¿y tu olvidas quienes hicieron el trabajo duro previo a eso?

Martín: Eso no es justo, ustedes no quisieron que interfiriéramos.

Chad: Además temimos por nuestras vidas si lo hacíamos. Tenían una mirada asesina que nos puso los pelos de punta.

Moose: "Ya dejando todo eso de lado, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo deshaciéndonos de esos idiotas entre todos ¿no?" asienten sonrientes.

Continuamos otro rato conversando sobre lo sucedido, felicitando a las chicas por sus increíbles movimientos y sobre lo bien que la pasamos bailando juntos hoy.

Moose: "¿Te gusto tu primera experiencia bailando con The Mob?" pregunto dejando de lado la conversación con los demás, para prestándole toda mi atención.

Camille: "¡Sí!, fue grandioso ¿viste la cara de los espectadores cuando los gemelos Santiago se separaron?. No tuvo precio" contesta emocionada.

Moose: Ni que lo digas, por un momento creí que se les saldrían los ojos de la sorpresa.

Camille: Pero eso no fue nada con la cara de furia que tenía el dueño del circo. Parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

Moose: "O una cafetera humeando ¿viste sus orejas?, claramente salía humo de ellas" reímos bastante ante esa imagen.

Camille: Sabes, me recuerda a Collins cuando intentaba enseñarte Ballet.

Moose: Por favor no me recuerdes eso, fue la peor época de mi vida.

Porqué claramente el ballet y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, cosa Collins se tardo mucho en entender.

Camille: "Yo creo que te veías lindo con mayas" dice burlonamente. "De hecho creo que tengo una foto en mi celular" saca al susodicho del bolsillo y comienza a buscar la foto.

Moose: ¡Hay por Dios! Dime que no es cierto.

Solo espero que no llegue a encontrarla nunca. Ya puedo escuchar los millones de apodos horribles por los que podrían llamarme si la ven.

Camille: "Tienes suerte, no está aquí" dice después de un rato buscando y yo respiro aliviado.

Penélope: "¿Quieren algunos malvaviscos?" nos ofrece algunos juntos con unos palillos que tomamos de inmediato.

Colocamos los malvaviscos en la punta de nuestros palos y los acercamos al fuego.

* * *

Camille: "Acompáñame a caminar" tira de mi brazo, arrestándome lejos de la fogata.

Por suerte alcance a tomar nuestros palos con malvavisco antes.

Moose: "Su malvavisco señora Alexander" coloco el palillo entre sus manos.

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿Sin galletas?. Que mal servicio señor Alexander" bromea.

Moose: "Pues si la señora no me hubiera arrastrado tan apresuradamente, probablemente ahora estaríamos disfrutando el platillo completo" le sigo el juego.

Camille: "Tal vez la señora Alexander lo hizo porque quería a su esposo solo para ella un momento" desliza su mano por lo largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a la mía.

Moose: "En ese caso, no creo poder argumentar nada en contra" sonrió entrelazando nuestros dedos.

El sonido de las olas subiendo y bajando por la arena, la brisa fría de la noche agitando las delgadas hojas de las palmeras y el cielo estrellado brillando sobre nosotros nos envuelve en una atmósfera romántico acompañada por un silencio agradable mientras caminamos; a veces las palabras no son necesarias para comunicarse con la persona que amas, el simple hecho que este a tu lado dice todo, llena tu pecho por completo y te saca suspiros con cualquier mínimo gesto, algo que me pasa seguido con Camille.

Camille: "Moose" rompe el silencio, "sobre lo que te prometí antes..." detenemos nuestros pasos.

Estuve esperando pacientemente a que ella sacar el tema primero para que no se sintiera forzada, por fin llego el momento y por alguna razón comienzo a ponerme nervioso.

Camille: "Te mentí" junto mis cejas en confusión ¿sobre qué podría haberme mentido?, "el diagnostico sobre mi problema de sueño no es realmente eso".

Moose: "¡¿Qué?!" mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho, "Cam, ¿cuál es tu diagnostico real?" pregunto tan rápido que temo que no me haga entendido mis palabras.

Por favor que no sea grave.

Camille: "Moose, yo..." toma mis manos en las suyas, "estoy embarazada" suelta al fin.

Caigo de rodillas frente a ella con la noticia.

Moose: "¿Em-embarazada?" pregunto desde abajo y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Sueltos sus manos para llevarlas a su vientre donde busco cualquier señal de vida sin poder creerlo aun.

Moose: ¿Dices que aquí dentro hay un bebé?

Camille: Si.

Moose: "¿Uno que te llamara mamá?" levanto la mirada.

Camille: "Si" deja escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Moose: "¿Y a mi papá?" pregunto con clara emoción en mi voz.

Camille: "Si" me brinda una cálida sonrisa.

Ahora es mi turno de llorar de felicidad.

Moose: "¡Camille, vamos a ser papas!" grito tomando su cintura para levantarla en el aire y dar vueltas.

Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá, ¡Voy a ser Papá!. Ahora todas las cosas raras tienen sentido, dormir demasiado, evitar mucho esfuerzo al jugar, el vomito, los mareos…todo era porque estaba embarazada; cuando creo que no podría ser más feliz, viene Camille y me hace aun más feliz haciéndome papá del ser más maravilloso del mundo, al cual tendremos la dicha de llamar hijo o hija. Estoy que no quepo dentro de mí mismo por la emoción, pero de pronto varias preguntas atacan mi cerebro a la vez.

Moose: "Un momento" la bajo cuidadosamente hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo, "¿lo sabes desde entonces y no me habías dicho? y ¿cómo lograste que el doctor me mintiera al respecto" mi tono no refleja enojo alguno, más bien confusión mezclada con un poco de dolor.

¿Por qué no decirme algo como eso antes?

Camille: Amor lo siento mucho, pero tuve dos buenas razones. En primer lugar creí que era una noticia tan maravillosa y especial que debía ser dicha en un buen momento, en el que estuviéramos relajados y felices, cosa muy diferente a ese momento donde el cansancio y hasta cierto punto estrés estaba a flor de piel debido a la cantidad de trabajo que habíamos tenido últimamente. Cuando surgió la idea de la vacaciones pensé que sería perfecto hacerlo en ellas, no creas que no que te lo cuento hasta ahora solamente por nuestra promesa porque no es así, de hecho tenía pensado decírtelo después del show.

Moose: Creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

Camille: Quería bailar, se que estar embarazada implica que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, por lo que no podre seguir bailando hasta que nazca nuestro bebé, con todo el trabajo que teníamos los hubiera puesto en aprietos con las coreografías, pero la razón más importante es que quise disfrutar esos últimos show con ustedes sin que me tratarán diferente y en especial este increíble show que tuvimos con The Mob, primer show con ellos y mi retirada por el momento.

Moose: "Ven acá" la envuelvo entre mis brazos, "entiendo porque no me dijiste" acerco mi rostro al suyo tanto que nuestras narices se rozan y nuestras respiraciones se entrelazan, "ahora entiéndeme a mí en algo, no importa el cansancio, estrés o situación, cualquier momento es perfecto para darme una noticia como esa, el hecho de que seamos capaces de traer un vida como fruto de nuestro amor la hace especial, así que por favor en el futuro dímelo en cuanto te enteres…quiero saltar de felicidad contigo".

Camille: "Lo haré" roza mis labios en un beso tierno.

Moose: "Con respecto a lo otro, creo que podríamos hacer hecho nuestras últimas presentaciones juntos aun más memorables. Ahora de golpe tengo que hacerme la idea de no tenerte a mi lado mientras bailo y eso me pone un poco triste" acaricio sus mejillas, "pero tratándose de nuestra hija o hijo, lo superare, de todas maneras no es que vaya a ser para siempre" sonrió ampliamente, ganándome otro beso de su parte. "ahora vamos, ¡tenemos que gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos!" digo separándome para tomas su mano y seguir las huellas que nuestros pies dejaron en la arena.

Camille: "¡Sí!" responde tan feliz como yo.

* * *

- _Hola otra vez, se que lo estaban esperando y ahora por fin ¡Camille quedo embarazada! :3. Espero les haya gustado en capitulo, no duden en hacérmelo saber con un comentario, lo leer feliz._

 _ **¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**_

 _Mi fanfiction entra en pausa a partir de hoy, por los motivos que les vengo explicando desde el capitulo anterior: la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo libre ocasionando actualizaciones cada siglo, entramos en la recta final de la historia y quiero que la disfruten al máximo._

 _Espero que por favor me entiendan, tengan paciencia y no se olviden de la historia porque como ya les he dicho antes pienso escribirla hasta el final, no soy del tipo de personas que les gusta dejar las cosas a medias y mucho menos cuando se trata de algo que me gustan tanto como escribir este fanfiction._

 _Fecha de regreso: 14 de julio (que resulta ser mi cumpleaños también :3)_

 _Los y las extrañare un montón, se les quiere mucho y hasta el 14 de julio_

 _besos :* :* -_


	48. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47: ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!**

Camille:

Moose: "Uno" suspira emocionado.

Camille: "Dos" sacudo nuestras manos unidas.

Moose: Tres.

Tomamos aire con fuerza antes de gritar.

Moose y Camille: ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Las caras de asombro y felicidad de nuestros amigos se hacen visibles mientras corren hacia nosotros para abrazarnos.

Vamos a ser papás, yo...¡seré mamá!, decirlo en mi cabeza aun no suena real, me parece sorprendente como dos personas pueden crear una vida y aun más sorprendente que Moose y yo seamos parte de esas personas. Recuerdo que cuando recibí la noticia...

-Recuerdo-

Me remuevo en mi puesto algo incomoda, por alguna razón me siento más exhausta que de costumbre y algo parece estar clavándose en mi espalda. Verifico al culpable que parece ser los audífonos de Moose ¿por qué siempre los deja tirados por todos lados? una vez incluso los encontré en el lavabo del baño. Tomo los culpables de despertarme, los hago bolita y los dejo en la pequeña mesita de noche para volver a acomodarme en la cama y conciliar el sueño pero el teléfono que comienza a sonar parece tener otros planes para mi, en especial porque Moose parece dormir como una roca.

Camille: "¿Ya qué? Me tocara atender a mi" digo al levantarme perezosamente.

Camino hasta la ventana con la guía de la poca luz lunar que logra traspasar las delgadas cortinas cerradas cerca de donde se encuentra una pequeña mesita y sobre esta el aparato que tomo en mis manos.

Camille: Hola, ¿quién habla?.

Los segundos que la persona al otro lado de la línea se tardan en responder me da tiempo de desviar mis ojos por la ventana para ver el paisaje que hay fuera, el aire sacude las hojas de los arboles con delicadeza, algunas parejas caminan despreocupadas por la calle aprovechando la oscuridad para ponerse cariñosos y más a lo lejos a través de los edificios muchas luces brillantes hacen muy bien su trabajo de llamar la atención para todos aquellos que quieran bailar, beber o ambos. Por suerte las cercanías de nuestro edificio son tranquilas y soy capaz de notar esas luces solo por la altura de nuestro departamento.

-"Hola, buenas noches, soy el Doctor Cooper ¿usted es la señora Alexander?" su voz logra traerme a la realidad.

Camille: "Buenas noches, sí, soy yo" saludo al mismo tiempo que respondo su pregunta.

Doctor Cooper: Llamo para informarle que ya están los resultados de sus exámenes y decírselos, si es que usted quiere, considero que debido a su naturaleza le gustara escucharlo.

Aunque sus palabras deberían tranquilizarme ya que indican que no es algo malo, por alguna razón mi corazón corre deprisa.

Camille: "Si, quiero saberlos ya" digo inquieta.

Doctor Cooper: "Como guste" hace un silencio dramático que solo logra ponerme más nerviosa. "Felicidades, tiene un mes de embarazo".

Su voz sigue inundando mis oídos pero no soy capaz de distinguir nada que no sea "tiene un mes de embarazo" puedo jurar que mi corazón pego un brinco, mis manos sudan y mis piernas tiemblan queriendo seguir el ejemplo de mi corazón para hacerme saltar por los aires, una onda de felicidad sacude mi cuerpo por completo mientras un pequeñas lágrimas se escapan por mis ojos. No podría ser más feliz o… tal vez si, giro mi cuerpo en dirección a Moose que aun mantiene la misma posición de antes durmiendo profundamente.

Estos últimas semanas han sido difíciles para todos con ensayo tras ensayo preparando coreografías para shows que se llevan a cabo casi todos los días, sin duda aunque estamos felices de bailar, tanto trabajo nos estresa en cierta medida, eso sin mencionar el agotamiento físico; dudo que su cerebro siquiera alcance a procesar la información por el cansancio, será mejor decírselo en otro momento, en que este más relajado y de buen humor. Si no recuerdo mal escuche que Andie y Sean hablaban sobre que LMNTRIX fuera de vacaciones a Miami...ese sin duda sería un buen lugar para contárselo.

Lo observo dormir aun indecisa sobre si decirlo o no, quiero hacerlo y compartir esta enorme felicidad que me embarga pero también quiero que sea un momento especial cuando escuche la noticia ¡¿Que se supone que debo hacer?!. De pronto como si hubiera escuchado el grito que di en mi mente comienza a moverse bajo las sabanas, estirando su mano para abrazarme, al no encontrarme frunce el ceño tocando toda la superficie de la cama en mi búsqueda; una vez se rinde abre los ojos soñoliento, pasando sus dedos por los mismos, pareciéndome -al menos a mí- una visión tierna ¡rayos quiero comérmelo a besos!.

Moose: "Cam...¿estás ahí?" trata con todas sus fuerzas enfocar bien el lado de la habitación donde me encuentro.

Abro mi boca para responder pero una voz que llevo ignorando desde hace rato proveniente del teléfono que aun sostengo en mi oreja logra hacerme caer en cuenta de la situación y en el dilema que mantengo.

Camille: "Si, cariño aquí estoy, hablo con el doctor Cooper" digo caminando apresurada hasta el baño, antes de cerrar la puerta con llave ignorando sus preguntas.

Moose querrá hablar con él también, así que tengo que llegar a una decisión rápido.

Camille: "Doctor Cooper, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?" interrumpo lo que sea que está diciendo.

Doctor Cooper: Claro, dígame.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Y así fue como termine pidiéndole al doctor Cooper que mintiera sobre mis resultados. En ese momento me pareció buena idea esperar, pero…Moose tiene razón, la noticia por si solo hubiera logrado que aquella noche fuera una muy especial para ambos.

Andie: "Que bueno que por fin lo contaste" aparece junto a mí, "se me estaba haciendo difícil ocultarlo, en especial cuando te escabulles para vomitar".

Estoy empezando a creer que tiene entrenamiento ninja o algo parecido, juro que no escuche sus pasos para nada.

Camille: "Lamento haberte causado problemas" digo un poco apenada.

Niega con la cabeza para luego abrazarme fuerte.

Andie: No digas eso, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Moose: "Un momento ¿Lo sabías?" aparece haciéndome sobresaltar.

Rayos, lo que me faltaba, ser ninja es contagioso.

Camille y Andie: "Si" respondemos al unisonó.

Andie: Pero antes que te pongas celoso déjame decirte yo lo descubrí sola.

Moose: "No me pongo celoso" hace un puchero que indica todo lo contrario, "de cualquier manera ¿cómo la descubriste?"

Andie: "Simple una mujer sabe de esa cosas" Moose le lanza una mirada de desconfianza, "ok, su reflejos también tuvieron mucho que ver" ante su rostro de confusión continua "cuando de la nada un golpe viaja hasta ti ¿qué haces?".

Moose: "Cubrir mi cara" responde de lo más natural.

Andie: Exacto, pero Camille en lugar de hacer eso cubrió su estomago a manera de protección, reflejo que solo las embarazadas tienen.

Camille: Aun no puedo creer que lo notaras, paso muy rápido.

Andie: "¿Qué puedo decir? soy muy observadora" sonríe con orgullo.

Penélope: Andie ¿puedes venir un momento?

Andie: "Claro" responde para luego marcharse mientras se despide con un movimiento de mano.

Sonrió en su dirección hasta que la veo desaparecer entre nuestros amigos. Volteo en dirección a mi querido esposito y noto que tiene la mirada perdida.

Camille: "Amor ¿todo bien?" tomo su mano por si mi voz no es suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

Moose: "Lo siento" dice casi en un susurro, "antes no solo te puse a ti en peligro sino que también a nuestro bebé".

Sus ojos ahora lucen apagados. No me gusta. No es justo que tome toda la responsabilidad.

Camille: "También fue mi culpa, yo fui la que corrió hacia el peligro ¿recuerdas?, lo hice aun sabiendo el riesgo que correríamos" paso una mano por mi vientre al decir lo último, "Tú nos protegiste. Ahora lo importante es que tu no vuelvas a meterte en una pelea y que yo sea más prudente".

Moose: "Tienes razón" sonríe "aunque creo que será mucho más difícil para ti cumplir" dice con ánimos de bromear.

Camille: "¡Oye!" me hago la ofendida, "no soy tan imprudente".

Moose: Pues…eres algo cabeza dura.

Camille: No.

Moose:

"Si".

Camille: Que no.

Moose: "Que si" bufa, "lo ves, el que sigamos con esta discusión lo comprueba".

Camille: "¿Cuál discusión?" sonríe coquetamente "yo solo estoy jugando con mi querido esposo" pasa sus manos por mi dorso de manera seductora.

Moose: "Tus encanto no funcionara esta vez" mantengo mi expresión de seriedad.

Camille: "¡Rayos!" se aleja vencida.

Un puchero se forma en sus labios haciéndome imposible no reír. Me encanta como a pesar de los años podemos seguir comportándonos tan inmaduros como queramos frente al otro.

Camille: "Te hice reír así que gane" salta emocionada junto a mí.

Moose: Esta bien, tu ganas ¿contenta?

Camille: "Si" salta a mis brazos que la reciben con todo el amor del mundo.

Ni siquiera recurado de que hablábamos en un comienzo pero dejarla ganar la hace feliz y por ende a mi también. Abraza con más fuerza mi cintura, esconde su rostro en mi pecho e inhala con fuerza.

Camille: "Moose" eleva su cabeza reposando su barbilla en mi pecho.

Moose: "¿Si?" mi mirada se encuentra con la suya.

Camille: "Te amo" pronuncia dulcemente acompañado sus palabras con una tierna sonrisa.

Moose: "Yo también te amo" cierro la pequeña brecha entre los dos, uniéndonos en un beso.

Tiro de su cintura para tenerla más cerca de mi cuerpo, mientras devoro sus labios con cariño, saboreando esa deliciosa boca sin la cual soy incapaz de vivir, teniendo en mis brazos a mujer más hermosa e increíble de todo el mundo con la que estoy formando una familia.

* * *

Camille:

Chad: "¡Denme un minuto de su tiempo por favor!" grita manteniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Algo muy sospechoso si me preguntan.

Chad: "Gracias" sonríe al obtener toda nuestra atención, "en honor a la noticia sobre el futuro nuevo miembro de LMNTRIX, voy a cantarles una canción, aunque no les prometo que tenga mucho que ver con la ocasión, cantare la primera canción que se me vino a la mente" aclara su garganta mientras revela lo que escondía detrás de su espalda.

Un ukelele.

Abrimos los ojos sorprendido. No tenía idea de que Chad cantara. Todos volteamos a ver a Violet mandando el mismo mensaje mental _¿deberíamos tapar nuestros oídos?,_ pero ella se encuentras tan impactada como nosotros. No puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Comprueba que cada cuerda del instrumento suene como debería mientras afina su garganta produciendo ruidos extraños que solo me hacen imaginar a dos focas peleando.

Estoy comenzando a reconsiderar lo de taparme los oídos.

Moose: "No hará falta" susurra en mi oído leyendo mis pensamientos.

Camille: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Toma mi mano y me dejo guiar por él hasta llegar a nuestros asientos anteriores, solo que en esta ocasión se sienta detrás de mi colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de mi, por mi parte recuesto mi espalda en su pecho al mismo tiempo que me rodea con sus brazos.

Moose: Sshhh…está a punto de comenzar.

Tal y como dijo Moose Chad nos brinda una amplia sonrisa, pasa las yemas de sus dedos por las cuerdas con ritmo, llena sus pulmones de aire y lo siguiente que escucho me deja sorprendida...

Chad:

" _Fuimos_

 _Un impulso con sentido_

 _Una decisión perfecta_

 _Que me hizo sentirme más vivo_

 _Vivimos_

 _El momento lo vivimos_

 _Dejando una huella en la arena_

 _Y de testigo el mar"_

Canta cada letra con una voz ronca y a la vez suave, sin desafinar ni una vez; pero lo más sorprendente es que sabe cantar en español a la perfección, menos mal que conocemos a Monster desde hace tanto tiempo y nos enseño a entender ese idioma sin problemas.

" _Dejando de pensar_

 _Solo sentir_

 _Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti_

 _Poder rozar tu piel_

 _Y conocer a qué saben tus besos Uh ooh_

 _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Siempre quise enamorarte_

 _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Y poco a poco formar parte_

 _De mil recuerdos que te hagan sonreír"_

Ahora que recuerdo, su prima fue quien le enseño a Moose como tocar la guitarra y cantar, parece que la música corre por sus venas de muchas maneras, tocándola, cantándola y bailándola. Tal y como pasa conmigo.

" _Fuimos un par de locos que tuvimos_

 _El valor de ser honestos_

 _Y así dejarnos llevar"_

Moose: "Lo ves te dije que lo haría bien." dice bajo para no interrumpir a nuestro amigo.

Camille: "Sshhh...no me dejas escuchar" me quejo.

No puedo verlo ya que está detrás de mí pero sé que esta sonriendo justo ahora.

" _Dejando de pensar_

 _Solo sentir_

 _Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti_

 _Poder rozar tu piel_

 _Y conocer a qué saben tus besos Uh ooh"_

Me abraza más fuerte, sonrió y ambos nos tambaleamos al ritmo de la canción.

" _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Siempre quise enamorarte_

 _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Y poco a poco formar parte_

 _De mil recuerdos que te hagan sonreír"_

La canción es hermosa al igual que su interpretación, y eso sumado a estar entre los brazos del amor de mi vida con quien estoy dando un paso importante en nuestras vida, me hace sentir…en el cielo.

" _Dejando de pensar_

 _Solo sentir_

 _Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti_

 _Poder rozar tu piel_

 _Y conocer a qué saben tus besos Uh ooh_

 _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Siempre quise enamorarte_

 _Uh oh oh ooh no ouh_

 _Y poco a poco formar parte_

 _De mil recuerdos que te hagan sonreír"_

Termina de tocar las últimas notas cuando una oleada de aplausos va directo hacia él, junto con Violet quien parece muy feliz de conocer el talento escondido de su esposo. Tanto Moose como yo nos acercamos para felicitarlo y agradecer por tan bella canción. Sin duda cuando nuestro hijo nazca estará rodeado de mucho cariño, tenemos a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Moose: Chicos creo que Camille y yo nos retiraremos ya, mi querida esposa ya no puede desvelarse.

Iba a abrir mi boca para quejarme ya que quiero quedarme más tiempo pero él tiene razón, no creo que sea bueno para él bebé que me quede despierta hasta las dos de la mañana como en otras celebraciones.

Después de despedirnos nos vamos rumbo al hotel que no queda a más de unos quince minutos, por lo que llegamos rápido e inmediatamente subimos a nuestra habitación.

Moose:

Una vez entramos por la puerta Cam toma una mochila entre sus manos para luego caminar en dirección al baño, yo por mi parte lo hago hacia el balcón, donde recuesto mis brazos en la barandilla admirando la vista y dejando mis pensamiento volar.

En estos momentos estoy muy feliz pero también hay cosas en las que debo pensar, como que seré papá de un pequeño o pequeña bebé que dependerá de mi para todo, a quien deberé cambiarle los pañales, enseñarle a caminar, inculcarle valores y principios…quien en algún momento me vera como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo y no sé si podre contestar siquiera una cuarta parte de eso y mucho menos estoy seguro de estar preparado…

Unas suaves manos pasando por mis costados hasta envolver mi dorso en un cariñoso abrazo logran devolverme a la realidad.

Camille: "Amor" recuesta su mejilla en mi espalda, "no guardes esos sentimientos solo para ti".

Moose: ¿Qué?

¿Leyó mi mente?, por supuesto que sí, qué pregunta tan tonta se me ocurre, pero aunque creo saber la razón…no quiero admitirlo en voz alta y causarle inseguridades.

Camille: "Miedo a no estar preparado para lo que ser padre conlleva" me tenso un poco al escucharla.

Aprieto ligeramente su mano derecha que descansa en mi abdomen indicándole que afloje un poco su agarre, solo lo suficiente para poder girarme y verla a los ojos, lo hace y cuando miro su rostro, para mi sorpresa veo total tranquilidad en el, acaso…¿Siente lo mismo?

Moose: "¿Tu también lo sientes?" pregunto confirmando a su vez lo anterior.

Camille: Si, es normal que después de la emoción de la noticia reflexiones sobre el gran cambio que se avecina, sobre la pequeña y hermosa vida que dependerá de ti, y que te cuestiones si podrás hacerlo…ser un buen padre.

Moose: "Tengo miedo de cometer algún error, no sé nada de como criar a un hijo" confieso.

Camille: Yo también tengo miedo, pero no te olvides de que somos Moose y Camille, no solo Moose o solo Camille, estamos juntos en esto; se que al principio tal vez cometeremos errores pero lo solucionaremos juntos, además estoy segura que todos estarán apoyándonos.

Tiene razón, siempre la tiene, estamos juntos en esto apoyándonos en cada paso de esta nueva aventura que se vecina, no tengo por qué temer.

Moose: "Tienes razón, nos tenemos el uno al otro" deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios "y nuestra familia es enorme por si algo sale mal" bajo hasta la altura de su vientre donde pasa mis manos con suaves caricias, "apresúrate a salir, estamos esperando conocerte con ansias".

Me levanto y sacudo mi pantalón antes de volver a clavar mis ojos en los de Cam.

Moose: "Y con respecto a nuestros miedos los dejaremos a un lado, haciendo lo que decía la canción… _Dejando de pensar_ , s _olo sentir"_ canto torpemente, " _Poder tener mis brazos al rededor de ti"_ la estrecho entre mis brazos, " _Poder rozar tu piel"_ acaricio la piel desnuda que la blusa deja en su espalda, " _Y conocer a qué saben tus besos"_ termino besando sus labios.

Sé que no sueno tan bien como Chad pero mis sentimientos definitivamente la alcanzaron.

 _-Holaaaaa ¡Estoy muy feliz de regresar! y espero que ustedes también lo estén._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus lindos deseos, déjenme contarles que aprobé todas mis materias con muy buenas notas :D._

 _Hice este capítulo con mucho cariño, ojala hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, si es así déjame saberlo en un comentario, los esperare con ansias…_

 _¡AVISO!_

 _Se reanudan las actualizaciones cada dos días, ya no tendrá que esperar tanto :3_

 _Eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de dos días, bye.-_


	49. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48: Mamá tengo mucho que contarte**

Dos días después…

Moose:

Camille: "Estoy nerviosa" menciona inquieta junto a mí.

Moose: "Tranquila" tomo su mano y la acaricio con mi pulgar, "todo saldrá bien, incluso puedo apostar a que saltara de felicidad por toda la casa" digo logrando hacerla reír.

Nuestras mini vacaciones están cerca de acabar, por lo que decidimos darles la noticia a nuestros padres en persona sobre él o la nueva integrante de la familia. Hace una hora más o menos salimos de la casa de sus padres, donde Tyler casualmente también los estaba visitando; todos tomaron la noticia con alegría tal y como espero ver a mis padres dentro de unos minutos más, ya que nos encontramos a tan solo unas calles de llegar.

Camille: Tienes razón, de hecho ya puedo imaginarla con una libreta llenas de posibles nombres guardada en alguna parte.

Moose: Yo creo que son dos, una con nombres para niño y otra para niña.

-"Llegamos a su destino" nos informa el hombre de avanzada edad frente al volante.

Moose: "Gracias" le entrego la cantidad de dinero que marca el taxímetro antes de salir.

Una vez afuera rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a mi querida esposa, pero cuando llego ya se encuentra afuera sacando nuestras cosas del auto.

Moose: "Déjame hacerlo" tomo la maleta frente a ella que esta aun en el maletero para luego dejarla reposar en el suelo.

Camille: "Gracias pero puedo cargarla por mí misma" dice al notar que pretendo cargar todo por mi cuenta.

Moose: "No es necesario, yo lo hago" comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta junto con nuestro equipaje.

Camille: Moose estoy embarazada no lesionada.

Trata de tomar una maleta pero la esquivo impidiéndoselo.

Moose: "Cariño no puedes cargar cosas pesadas" sonrió esperando que entienda mi punto y por un segundo creo lograrlo.

Camille: "Entonces dejame llevar esa mochila" apunta a uno de mis hombros "no tiene muchas cosas".

Como si no lo hubiera dicho muchas veces ya, Camille es de cabeza dura y para mala suerte suya yo también.

Moose: "No" camino más rápido.

Camille: "¡Moose!" camina apresurada detrás de mí.

Y ahora por alguna razón terminamos corriendo en círculos por el patio delantero, yo como si quisiera salvar mi vida y Camille tratando de quitarme la mochila.

Camille: ¡Moose dámela!.

Moose: ¡No!, me niego rotundamente.

Dejo de correr en círculos para hacerlo en dirección de la puerta, cuando llego toco con insistencia el timbre haciendolo resonar por toda la casa esperando que alguien abra antes que Camille logre esquitarme algo. Unos segundos pasan, Cam llega hasta mí, toma un lado de la mochila y comienza a tira de ella, algo que no le dejo nada fácil halando del otro extremo.

-Sabía que las únicas dos personas capaces de armar tremendo escándalo en el patio delantero solo serian ustedes.

Una voz que conocemos a la perfección llega a nuestros oídos, volteamos al mismo tiempo sin aflojar nuestro agarre, encontrándonos con mi mamá sonriéndonos con ternura y lo que parece nostalgia.

En el pasado cuando Camille venia a mi casa después de la escuela, -algo que sucedía todos los días- casi siempre llegábamos discutiendo por tonterías, bromeando o haciendo una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero; se hizo tan cotidiano para nosotros y mis padres que cuando llegábamos tranquilamente –casi nunca- mis padres nos llenaban con preguntas.

Ambos volteamos a vernos el uno al otro, a la mochila por la que peleábamos, a mamá, otra vez a nosotros y estallamos en carcajadas.

Camille: "Parecemos dos niños peleando" dice aun sin lograr controlar su risa.

Moose: "Si, pero debes admitir que mis intenciones son puras" río también.

Camille: "Si, claro" golpea juguetonamente mi hombro.

Moose: "Auch" llevo una mano al área afectado fingiendo dolor "Deberías estar feliz por tener un esposo tan caballeroso como yo" pronuncio con orgullo. "¿Verdad mamá?" pregunto buscando su apoyo "¿Mamá…?".

No contesta así que tanto Camille como yo giramos nuestras cabezas en su dirección, notando que observa directamente a mi querida esposa con brillo en sus ojos.

Mamá: "Cam, cariño…" toma sus manos "¿estas…?" su sonrisa se va haciendo más grande al ver que asiente en respuesta. "¡Oh por Dios!" eleva la voz saltando de felicidad para luego encerrarnos en un abrazo.

Moose: "Mamá nos estas asfixiando" logro decir en un hilo de voz.

Ciertamente tiene un agarre tan fuerte que ni la edad a podido con el.

Mamá: "Oh claro, lo siento, lo siento" se separa de nosotros "¿estás bien?¿te hice daño?" pregunta preocupada hacia Camille.

Camille: "No, estoy bien" le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mamá suspira aliviada, luego voltea por un segundo para gritar hacia dentro…

Mamá: Robert ven, ven aquí rápido ¡Camille está embarazada!.

-¿¡Embarazada?!

Se escucha un grito seguido por el sonido de pasos apresurados, se acercan con tanta rapidez que incluso suenan ruidos estruendosos que parece provenir de libros y sillas caerse. Ahora saben de quién saque ciertos comportamientos desastrosos. Solo espero que no se haya hecho daño.

Papá: "¿Escuche bien?" aparece en el marco de la puerta con los lentes a punto de caer de sus orejas, por suerte se da cuenta pronto y logra atraparlos en el aire.

A parte de los lentes, parece estar sano y salvo, que alivio.

Moose: "Si" paso un brazo por los hombros de mi esposa, "vamos a ser padres" la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro se iguala a la mía.

Ahora ambos nos envuelven entre sus brazos –esta vez sin apretarnos demasiado- por unos segundos que parecen eternos y una vez nos separamos…

Papá: "Pasen, no sé queden en la puerta" nos indica al mismo tiempo que me ayuda a cargar algunas de nuestras cosas.

Mamá: "Cierto, pase, pasen" pasa un brazo por los hombros de Cam y la guía hacia la sala.

Algo me dice que no querrá separarse mucho de ella durante nuestra estadía aquí.

* * *

Moose: "Gracias por la ayuda papá" me dejo caer sobre mi antigua cama.

Papá: "No fue nada, estos viejo brazos aun tienen fuerza" bromea encogiendo su brazo para mostrarme sus musculos.

Moose: "No sé de donde sacas lo de viejo, aun luces joven" sonrió animándolo.

Papá: "Agradezco el intento" toma siento a mi lado, "así que pronto tendrás a alguien que te llame papá ¿he?" levanta ambas cejas de manera divertida.

Nunca se le ha dado bien enmarcas las cejas.

Moose: "Si, así es" reposo mis codos sobre mis rodillas sin desviar la mirada de mi padre.

Papá: Adivinare, unos minutos después de saltar de felicidad te sentiste inseguro sobre si serás un buen padre ¿verdad?

Moose: Diste justo en el blanco.

Papá: "Ya veo...entonces también supongo que lo hablaste con Camille" asiento en respuesta, "y aunque ella logro tranquilizarte, quieres escuchar mi opinión ¿no es así?".

Moose: Van tres, eres muy bueno en esto.

Ambos reímos.

Papá: "Tú también lo serás, solo requiere práctica" da palmaditas a mí la espalda, hace una pausa pensando que decir y luego continua "Preocuparse al principio es normal, todo futuro padre pasa por eso y no puedo decirte que la preocupación terminara ahí porque no lo hará, solo cambiara a otro tipo, donde te preocuparas por otras cosas, como asegurarte que respire, que duerma lo necesario, desayune como se debe, que no lo atrapen los monstros que habitan bajo su cama, cosas que parecen triviales pero que para un padre son importante…" ríe "recuerdo que cuando naciste me pase horas junto a tu cuna para cerciorarme de que respiraras, siempre has dormido como una roca casi sin moverte, me matabas del susto, seguido pensaba que te asfixiabas o algo".

Moose: "Si tú estabas así, no puedo imaginarme a mamá" río divertido.

Papá: "No tienes ni idea" por un momento su mirada se queda perdida en el espacio recordando mientras sonríe nostálgico, "yo cometí errores al principio pero a medida iba pasando el tiempo aprendí muchas cosas de ti, el tono de tu llanto cuando habías ensuciado el pañal, cuando tenias hambre, cuando querías mimos, cada gesto de tu pequeño rostro y manos tenía un significado que aprendí a leer poco a poco, haciéndome las cosas cada vez más fáciles. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no importa si estás listo o no, de hecho nadie lo está, todas las habilidades paternas las adquieres a medida vas conviviendo y conociendo a tu hijo, así que no pienses en esas cosas porque te aseguro que en cuanto tengas a tu hijo o hija en brazos, tu corazón latirá con fuerza hasta casi salir de tu pecho, te sentirás…completo, inmensamente feliz y caerás en cuenta que las respuestas a todas tus preguntas llegaran a ti cuando las necesites" apoya su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en sus labios.

Moose: Gracias papá, necesitaba mucho escuchar tus palabras.

Papá: Es un placer, sabes que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites y no dudes en ningún momento preguntarme sobre cualquier cosa.

Moose: Lo sé y lo agradezco, eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Ambos compartimos un corto pero significativo abrazo.

* * *

Camille:

Mamá: Bueno, creo que esos es todo sobre el embarazo y el parto que necesitas saber, no te traume ¿o si?

Camille: "Tal vez un poco cuando menciono que a la momento de dar a luz sentiría como si fuera a partirme en dos" una risita nerviosa se escapa de mis labios.

Me tenso, suena aterrador.

Mamá: "Lo siento creo que exageré un poco con eso" sonríe avergonzada.

Camille: "Y fue muy gráfica con ese cojín" señalo al susodicho tirado en el suelo junto a los restos de su relleno esparcidos por todos lados.

Si cualquiera lo viera pensaría de inmediato que hubo una pelea de almohadas.

Mamá: "Esta bien, me pase mucho, aunque solo quería que comprendieras bien todo el proceso" observa su desastre con los ánimos bajos.

Camille: Sin duda fue traumante, pero se lo agradezco mucho, creo que le entendí a usted más de lo que pude haberle entendido a un doctor de esos demasiado engreídos que no tienen la paciencia suficiente para explicar bien las cosas.

Exagero un poco pero logro animarla.

Mamá: "¿Verdad que si?, hay personas que no deberían ser doctores" hace una cara de indignación, que no le dura mucho ya que casi de inmediato vuelve a sonreírme, hace una pausa para tomar mis manos y continúa "El proceso para dar a luz no es nada placentero, pero cuando tengas a tu hijo entre tus brazos...te darás cuenta de que todo el dolor que sentiste habrá válida la pena" le devuelva la sonrisa.

Camille: No puedo esperar para que ese momento llegue.

-Ni yo.

Unos zapatos deportivos negros bajan por la escalera, dejando ver a un Moose sonriente junto a su papá.

Señor A: Querida, no me digas que todo este desastre se debe a otra de tus explicaciones gráficas.

Mamá: Pues...

Señor A: "Ok, ya entendí, no necesito mas información" gira hacia mi "lo siento, ¿crees que podrás dormir esta noche?".

Moose: "Claro que podrá, yo la protegeré de las pesadillas" asegura mientras se sienta junto a mí en el sillón.

Señor A: "Muy bien, contamos contigo" levanta su pulgar dándole su voto de confianza.

Todos los presentes reímos.

Mamá: Dejando de lado las posibles pesadillas que le cause a Camille, cuéntennos ¿cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?.

Moose: No mucho, nuestras pequeñas vacaciones están cerca de acabar.

Mamá: "Ya veo, entonces es de aprovechar su estadía aquí al máximo" sacude sus manos emocionada al recordar algo "de hecho hoy a partir de las 7pm habrá un festival cerca de aquí con fuegos artificiales ¿Les gustaría ir?"

Camille: Por supuesto, suena genial.

Mamá: "Excelente, pero ¿qué podemos hacer hasta entonces?" mueve su cabeza pensativa.

Moose: Mamá, antes que se te ocurra cualquier cosa, déjame decirte que Camille y yo no podremos.

Señor A: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ambos nos observan confusos.

Camille: No podemos porque hay alguien más a quien queremos contarle la noticia.

Moose toma mi mano y la caricia con suavidad. Yo sonrío ante su gesto.

Mamá: Ya entiendo...no vas a visitarla desde que se mudaron a Las Vegas ¿verdad?

Camille: Si y creo que ya va siendo hora de verla.

* * *

Camille: Estoy comenzando a sentirme culpable por no venir a visitarla antes.

Caminamos sobre el pasto tomados de la mano.

Moose: No tienes por qué sentirte así, estuvimos muy ocupados desde que ganamos The Vortex.

Camille: "Ni siquiera le hemos contado que nos casamos y eso fue hace más de un año" le recuerdo.

Moose: "Ok, eso está mal, pero al menos le trajimos sus flores favoritas" levanta su mano izquierda mostrando el ramo de rosas blancas que compramos para ella, "según mi experiencia ninguna mujer puede resistirse a las flores".

Camille: "¿Según tu experiencia?" enmarco una ceja, "¿se puede saber con quienes? porque no recuerdo volverme especialmente loca por las flores que me regalas".

Analizo sus fracciones, expectante a cualquier cambio de expresión, pero lo único que hace es reír.

Camille: "Oye ¿qué es tan gracioso?" detengo mis pasos y cruzo mis brazos.

Estoy comenzando a molestarme. Por su parte, Moose avanza hacia mí.

Moose: "Lo celosa que te pones por unas simples flores" acaricia mi mejilla y yo lo fulmino con la mirada, "Oww también luces muy linda cuando te enojas".

Camille: "Moose" advierto.

Moose: "Esta bien lo diré, pero deja de mirarme tanto de esa manera, ya puedo sentir que conviertes mi cuerpo en cenizas" suavizo un poco mi mirada, "mucho mejor" sonríe "mi experiencia se debe a Mamá y Baba, ellas en serio aman las flores" suelta al fin haciéndome sentir avergonzada.

Por un momento creí que se refería a Sophie y otras más. Debido a sus habilidades de baile, Moose siempre estuvo rodeado de admiradoras y por alguna tonta razón acabo de revivir viejos celos.

Moose: "¿Más tranquila?" acerca su rostro bastante al mío.

Camille: "Si" desvío la mirada avergonzada de mis celos tan ridículos.

Moose: Cami, mírame.

Volteo lentamente, clavo mis ojos en los suyos y lo siguiente que siento, son sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y dulces como siempre.

Nos separamos y seguimos caminando hasta llegas a nuestro destino, donde aprieto con fuerza la mano de Moose, algo que suelo hacer inconscientemente desde la primera vez que me acompaño aquí, a la tumba de mamá.

* * *

 _-Hola :D, esta es solo la parte I, en el proximo capítulo sabremos un poco más sobre su madre biológica..._

 _Queria agradecerles a esas personitas especiales que me mandan tan lindos mensajes, en serio que me alegran el día y me recargan las pilas para escribir más y más._

 _Un saludo especial para ustedes y todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras, no se me pongan celosos, hay amor para todos :3._

 _Es todo por hoy, nos vemos pronto..._

 _Besos-_


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49: Mamá tengo mucho que contarte (Parte II)**

Camille:

Frente a nosotros se encuentra una lapida gris con el nombre de mi madre biológica inscrito en ella, a pesar de los años luce en buenas condiciones, parece que los señores Alexander sigue pasando por aquí de vez en cuando. Poco después de conocer a Moose lo traje aquí para que la conociera al menos de esta forma y cuando nuestra amistad se fue volviendo más profunda hasta el punto de incluso bromear con sus padres, ellos también quisieron conocerla; a partir de ahí vienen cada cierto tiempo, argumentando que tiene que darle el reporte de como se ha estado portando su hija.

Camille: "Hola" suelto a mi esposo para acercarme, "lamento no haber venido antes" me agacho y acaricio con la yema de mis dedos el grabado de su nombre "no es porque me haya olvidado de ti, sino que nos han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos mudamos a Las Vegas, pero no tienes que preocupes, todas han sido buenas".

Moose: "Hola, señora Gage, le trajimos sus flores favoritas" se agacha a mi lado para dejarlas reposar en el suelo.

Camille: Mamá, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, bueno tenemos

Juntamos las manos que llevan nuestros anillos de bodas y las estiramos en su dirección.

Moose y Camille: "Nos casamos" decimos sonrientes al unísono

Moose: "Debió haber visto a Camille, lucia hermosa" comenta observándome cariño.

Camille: No solo yo, Moose lucia guapísimo también, ¿puedes creer que no tuve que obligarlo a usar traje?.

Moose: "Detesto los trajes, pero tú lo valías amor" sus palabras calientan mi corazón.

Tomando en cuenta cuanto odia vestir de esa manera, es una gran muestra de amor que lo haya usado sin poner oposición.

Camille: "Sabes...este hombre que ves a acá, me confesó algo muy sorprendente durante nuestros votos" echo un vistazo y noto sus mejillas arder.

Imposible no jugarle una broma.

Camille: "Confesó que desde que éramos pequeños me acosaba" pronuncio con rapidez para no darle tiempo de interrumpirme.

Moose: "¡Cam si lo dices así suena mal!, vera yo no, nunca, no, bueno si pero no" mueve sus manos nervioso "ósea si la seguí durante veinte minutos y la observe por un largo rato escondido detrás de unas cajas pero fue solo para...¡rayos eso tampoco sonó bien!" revuelve sus rizos frustrado y yo comienzo a reír sin ser capaz de aguantar por más tiempo.

Moose: "Camille, no es para nada gracioso" dice serio.

Camille: "Si hubieras visto tu cara no pensarías lo mismo" me fulmina con la mirada pero lo ignoro poniendo toda mi atención al frente "fue una broma, mi querido esposo es muy curioso, siempre lo fue, y de hecho es algo que me gusta de él, después de todo esa curiosidad lo llevo hasta mi" desvío la mirada hacia él notando que sus ojos vuelven a trasmitirme cariño.

Moose: Sin duda fue uno de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, pero no es la única noticia que venimos a contarle.

Camille: Si, veras...

Moose y Camille: Vamos a ser papas.

Moose: Apenas tiene un mes, pero ya estamos esperando con impaciencia que nazca.

Camille: Y no tienes que preocuparte por no poder decirme todos los consejos que hubieras querido, la señora Alexander ya me dio una interminable lista de ellos.

Moose: "Con explicaciones gráficas y todo" se burla.

Camille: Ni me lo recuerdes. De solo recordar las imágenes que se formaron en mi cabeza con su explicación se me revuelve el estomago.

Moose: "En todo caso, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, le aseguro que su hija está en buenas manos" me rodea con su brazo derecho atrayéndome hacia él.

* * *

Moose:

Camille: "Mas fuerte" pide.

Moose: ¿Segura?

Camille: "Si, vamos empuja" dice con insistencia.

Moose: Ok, pero sostente, no quiero que salgas volando.

Su cuerpo se acerca de nuevo, coloco ambas manos en el respaldo del columpio y la empujo con fuerza logrando que se eleve aun más alto.

Después de visitar a mi querida suegra pasamos por un parque cercano a la casa de mis padres, uno que solíamos frecuentar muy a menudo, ya fuera para pasear o divertirnos en los juegos como su fuéramos niños pequeños.

Camille: Te propondría una de esas tontas competencias de quien cae más lejos pero no creo que sea bueno para el bebé.

La gravedad comienza a hacer su trabajo, causando que cada vez vaya meciéndose más despacio, su cabello vuela con suavidad a ambos lados de su rostro, los rayos del sol hacen brillar su piel y sus dientes perfectamente blancos dejas verse formando una de esas sonrisas que pueden derretirte el corazón.

Moose: "Tendrá que ser para la próxima" tomo haciendo en el columpio a su lado y con la ayuda de mis piernas me impulso para moverme de atrás hacia adelante.

Camille: "Desearía que hubieras podido conocerla, era una mujer increíble" suelta de la nada con su vista en la copa de los arboles.

Moose: "No me hace falta conocerla para saber lo increíble que era" enfoco sus hermosos ojos color chocolate "te conozco a ti y eso es lo único que necesito para comprobarlo".

Sonríe de nuevo, detiene su va y ven en el asiento de metal, se levanta y avanza hacia mí para luego subir a mi regazo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello mientras yo suelto las cadenas que sostienen mi asiento para rodear su cintura.

Camille: ¿En serio crees eso?

Moose: "Por supuesto" acaricio su mejilla con ternura "Además te aseguro que está orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido".

Recuesta su frente en la mía.

Camille: ¿Ya te había dicho que eres el mejor esposo del mundo?.

Moose: Mmm…no recuerdo bien, pero podrías decírmelo justo ahora.

Observo como idiota su boca, esperando que pronuncie las palabras mágicas.

Camille: "Eres…" presiona sus labios contra los míos, "el mejor" beso, "esposo" esta vez me besa lento durante unos segundos, luego retira sus labios lento manteniéndolos a una distancia en la que apenas se tocan con los míos, "del mundo" susurra haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

Moose: "No podrías haberlo dicho mejor" vuelvo a cerrar la brecha entre nosotros.

-"Ejemm" escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta a nuestras espaldas.

Nos separamos y volteamos en dirección al origen de esa voz, encontrándonos con una señora de unos cuarenta años cubriendo los ojos de un niño pequeño con alrededor de cinco años.

\- No es por ser aguafiestas pero hay niños presentes por aquí.

Moose y Camille: "Lo sentimos mucho" decimos al mismo tiempo que Camille se levanta velozmente de mi.

Rayos puedo sentir mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Camille: "Sera mejor que nos vayamos" toma mi brazo con fuerza y tira de mi lejos de aquel lugar.

Moose: "Oye, ve un poco más despacio" pido temiendo por mi brazo.

Camille: "Eso ni hablar" responde, y es hasta ese momento noto que luce tan roja como un tomate.

* * *

Papá: No tienes porque sentirte mal, nos paso lo mismo a tu mamá y a mí en un restaurante la semana pasada.

Mamá: Si ¿puedes creerlo? ¿qué más se supone que deben hacer las parejas en un restaurante romántico?

Moose: "¿Cenar?" respondo lógicamente.

Mamá: "Cariño" deja salir un suspiro, "es obvio que debes invitar a Camille a cenar más seguido".

Moose: Lo hacemos a menudo.

Mamá: ¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

Moose: Pues...fue...ya sebes, fue cuando...Ok tienes un punto.

Mamá: "Lo ves" sonríe triunfante, "pero hoy no, será una noche en familia, y hablando de eso, por favor ve a buscar a Camille, ya se está tardando mucho".

Moose: Esta bien, vuelvo en un minuto.

Subo las escaleras rápido mientras pienso seriamente en la última vez que fuimos a cenar a un restaurante romántico y por más que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza no logro recordarlo ¿Fue hace tanto?. Auch, definitivamente tengo que dejar de perderme tanto en mis pensamientos mientras camino, acabo de chocar con la puerta; al menos ahora puedo ahorrarme lo de tocar, aunque si se trata de Cam nunca toco la puerta, así que no me lo estoy ahorrando en realidad y...¡No puede ser me estoy perdiendo en mis pensamientos otra vez!. Decido entrar por la puerta antes de parecer un lunático y cuando lo hago...

Moose: Hola amor, ¿puedes creer que no recuerdo cual fue la última vez que cenamos en un restaurante romántico? y que...¿Cam?.

Está de espaldas a mi sentada en un costado de mi antigua cama, no responde nada y permanece inmóvil. Esto en muy extraño. Camino rápido hacia ella, a medida me voy acercando noto que sostiene un papel un tanto antiguo entre sus manos.

Camille:

Mis manos tiemblan un poco, mi corazón late con fuerza, unas lágrimas traicioneras se asoman por mis ojos amenazando con salir y creo que mis hormonas de embarazada no ayudan mucho en esto.

Moose: "Camille ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?" se agacha frente a mí con preocupado y confusión en su rostro.

Camille: Moose, esto es de mi madre.

Moose: ¿Qué?.

Camille: "Estaba eligiendo que collar usar cuando por accidente bote mi joyero, que como ya te he mencionado en otras ocasiones le perteneció a mi mamá. Mientras recogía su contenido note que en su interior tenía una especie de compartimiento secreto que debido al golpe se abrió y en su interior estaba esta carta" se la entrego, "parece que la escribió para mi antes de morir".

Moose: "Wow esto es genial ¿no?" puedo ver brillos en sus ojos, "¿ya la leíste?"

Camille: Aun no, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa como para hacerlo.

Moose: ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

Camille: No, yo quiero hacerlo solo necesito un minuto.

Moose: "Toma todo el tiempo que necesites" se levanta para tomar asiento a mi lado, "estaré aquí para ti" toma mi mano y la aprieta mientras me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Camille: Gracias.

Tomo una respiración profunda, la sostengo un par de segundos y la dejo salir. Es el momento. Moose me entrega la carta, debato en mi mente sobre si leerla en voz alta o no, pues temo que mi voz se corte a medio camino pero decido hacerlo, quiero compartirlo con él.

Camille:

" _Para mi Querida hija Camille_

 _Hola, soy mamá, si estás leyendo esto significa que pasó lo que más temía, no estoy a tu lado"_

Hago una pausa, esto se está volviendo difícil. Es increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo duele tanto su ausencia, estos sentimientos suelen estar ocultos en mi, tanto que ni siquiera los noto, pero…en este momento se siente más fuerte que nunca.

Moose: "Vamos cariño, tu puedes" acaricia mi espalda con toques suaves que me resultan relajantes y a la vez me dan la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Camille:

" _Tuve tanto tiempo ese horrible presentimiento en mi pecho que quise hacer esta carta para asegurarme de poder decirte todas las cosas que hubiera querido decir mientras crecías._

 _Ahora debes de ser una hermosa mujer, te imagino con un largo cabello sedoso color chocolate, que de seguro te pasaras años diciendo que es simplemente castaño claro, cuando sabemos que no es así, pero bueno…algún día lo aceptaras; te imagino con una sonrisa brillante que se compara con el hermoso brillo de tus ojos. Estoy segura que tendrás a muchos chicos detrás de ti"_

Moose: "Eres igual a su descripción, incluso con lo de tu cabello, aunque sigas sin admitirlo" ríe divertido.

Siempre ha insistido con que ese es el color de mi cabello y yo con lo contrario.

Camille: "Oye…" golpeo juguetonamente su hombro, "no interrumpas mi lectura".

Moose: "Lo siento" hace silencio y me dispongo a seguir donde me quede pero continua "solo ten en cuenta que tu mamá acaba de darme la razón"

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: "Esta bien, me callo"

Camille: "Más te vale" lo apunto con mi dedo índice seria.

Cierra sus labios como si se tratara de un zíper, mueve sus dedos en la comisura de su boca y luego arroja la llave imaginaria que acaba de usar. Lo observo unos segundos más para asegurarme de que no emita ningún sonido y luego continúo.

Camille:

" _No estoy segura de si leerás esto mientras eres una adolescente o una mujer adulta, pero estoy segura de que tu padre o la mamá de alguna amiga se las arreglaran para explicarte sobre los cambios de tu cuerpo, así que aquí hablaremos de mujer a mujer._

 _Espero con todo mi corazón que hayas encontrado buenos amigos y un hombre maravilloso con el cual compartir tu vida, cariño dejarme decirte que el matrimonio no es algo de lo que temer, ya que el poder dormir y despertar junto a la persona que amas, quien te conoce mejor que tú_ _misma, quien puede llenar de luz hasta los momentos más oscuros...el tener a alguien así es lo mejor que te puede pasar y la única cosa que se le puede igualas es convertirte en mamá._

 _Al principio da terror, te preguntas todo el tiempo si tienes lo necesario, si podrás hacerlo, pero poco a poco, a medida esa pequeña vida va creciendo dentro de ti, podrás sentirlo…que es parte de ti y una vez nazca veras sus hermoso ojos, en los que al verte reflejada lo único que notaras es amor, sabrás que tu pequeña te querrá sin importar si eres perfecta o no, porque lo único que necesita, al igual que tu, es que ambas estén la una para la otra._

 _Cariño te amo con todo mi corazón y, me duele mucho no poder estar contigo, pero estoy segura que te rodearas de personas que te amaran tanto como yo lo hago y sin importar que te aseguro que siempre estaré cuidándote donde quiera que vayas._

 _Te ama mamá"_

Gotas de lágrimas caen sobre el papel, ¿cuando comencé a llorar? no sé la respuesta, pero lo que si se o siempre he sabido, es que tengo a la mejor madre del mundo, que me amo hasta el último día de su vida.

Moose: "Cam, tu madre sin duda era una mujer increíble" pasa sus manos por mis mejillas limpiando cada rastro de lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Camille: "Si, lo es" abrazo con fuerza la carta contra mi pecho.

Estoy muy feliz de haberla encontrado, un poco decepcionada conmigo misma por no hacerlo antes, pero feliz de encontrarla justo en este momento que me convertiré en mamá.

Camille: Quiero experimentar todo lo que dice aquí sobre ser madre.

Moose: Lo harás, ambos experimentaremos el maravilloso sentimiento de ser papás.

Sonreímos ampliamente y nos abrazamos, rodeo su cintura apretándolo con fuerza, escondo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro donde inhalo ese aroma tan familiar que me encanta.

Mamá tan y como dijiste encontré muy buenos amigos, a un hombre fantástico con el cual compartir mi vida y con quien estoy formando una familia.

* * *

Moose:

Mamá: ¡Vamos cariño tu puedes!

Anima a papá, ya que es su tercer y último tiro; él totalmente motivado lanza la pelota y esta entra en la red con total precisión. Parece que la tercera si es la vencida.

Mamá: "¡Bien hecho!" exclama feliz por su esposo.

El encargado del puesto le entrega a papá su premio y este a su vez se lo entrega a mamá.

Mamá: "Oh gracias cariño" besa sus labios apasionadamente.

Demasiado para los espectadores, en especial para mí, me causan escalofríos.

Moose: Mamá, papá ¡estamos en público!.

Creo que ahora entiendo la incomodidad que sintió aquella señora en el parque.

Papá: "No creo que seas el más indicado para regañarnos" levanta sus cejas de manera sugerente.

Moose: "Pues..." finjo tener tos, "¿donde está Camille?" cambio de tema.

Mamá: "Fue a comprar una manzana de caramelo, mira ahí viene" apunta detrás de mí.

Giro mi cuerpo en la dirección indicada y soy capaz de verla con exactamente cuatro manzanas de caramelo entre sus mano.

Luce especialmente feliz hoy, supongo que la carta de su madre no podría haber causado otro sentimiento que no fuera ese. Después de que Camille procesara todo lo ocurrido, bajamos a contarlo a mis padres -en parte para que no nos regañaran demasiado por tardarnos tanto- , por suerte lo comprendieron a la perfección y después de platicar por un rato venimos a este festival que aun sigo sin entender bien de qué trata, pero tienen juegos y comida, esos es suficiente para mí.

Camille: "Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero miren les traigo una manzana a cada uno" nos hace entrega de esa delicia acaramelada, para luego pararse a mi costado, "¿a qué jugaban?"

Moose: A encestar.

Papá: "Acabo de descubrir que soy bueno en esto" intenta girar la pelota sobre su dedo índice pero esta cae, "bueno, también puede haber sido un golpe de suerte" reímos junto a él.

Mamá: No creo que haya sido suerte, eres bueno y punto.

Moose: "Si, claro" susurro por lo bajo.

Mamá: ¿Dijiste algo Moose?.

¿Cómo puedo escucharme? ¿Tiene un oído biónico o qué?

Moose: Nada.

Papá: ¿Por qué no nos muestras lo que tienes?" me reta.

Lanza la pelota directo a mi pecho y la atrapo sin problema a pesar de sostener una manzana de caramelo en una mano.

Moose: "Como quieras" lo miro desafiante, "Camille ¿puedes sostener esto? por favor" le tiendo mi manzana.

Camille: "Claro" toma el palito entre sus dedos, "pero ¿estás seguro de esto? no eres muy bueno con las cosas que requieren mucha puntería" susurra cerca de mi oído.

Moose: Puedo hacerlo, he estado practicando.

Camille: "Esta bien, ¡ánimo!" besa mi mejilla.

Pago al encargado un dólar que equivale a tres tiros, me posiciono en el lugar indicado, acomodo la pelota entre mis manos, elevo mis brazos mientras escucho las palabras de aliento de Cam, apunto y lanzo. ¡Sí! entra en la red.

Papá: "Buen tiro, no estuvo nada mal" admite.

Moose: "¿quieres usar mis dos tiros restantes?, ya no los necesito" alardeo un poco.

Mi papá y yo siempre nos divertimos siendo competitivos con el otro.

Papá: Es una oferta tentadora pero parece que los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar.

Miro a mí alrededor, parece ser cierto, todos están buscando un buen lugar desde el cual observar y yo tengo uno en mente.

Moose: "¿Podría darme ese?" le indico al encargado del puesto, quien asiente y me entrega el premio. "Gracias".

Tomo la mano de Cam y tiro de ella con suavidad.

Moose: "Nos vemos más tarde en casa" les informo a mis padres mientras nos alejamos.

Los escucho quejarse y gritar nuestros nombres, pero no les respondo, quiero llevarla a ese lugar y tiene que ser antes de que los fuegos artificiales comiencen.

Camille: ¿A dónde me llevas? Incluso se me cayó una manzana cuando chocamos con aquella señora.

Moose: Lo siento, pero tenemos que llegar antes que los fuegos artificiales.

Unos minutos después logramos llegar por fin.

Camille: ¿Querías traerme a ver un árbol?

Moose: No, quería invitarte a subir a este enorme árbol.

Camille: ¿Es en serio?

Moose: Sip

Camille: "Pero…" parece un poco asustada

Moose: "Tranquila, te sostendré todo el tiempo" la animo.

Camille: "Esta bien" contesta después de dejas salir un suspiro y lanzar la manzana que le queda por los aires, "¿Qué? me estorbara para subir" aclara ante mi mirada de confusión.

Moose: "No pregunte nada" me hago el desentendido mientras la ayudo a subir.

Camille: Puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿recuerdas?

Con un poco de esfuerzo pero logramos llegar a la rama más amplia y lugar perfecto, capaz de sostenernos a los dos sin ningún problema y brindarnos una vista espectacular de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Camille: Wow desde aquí hay una vista fantástica.

Moose: Si y está a punto de ponerse mejor.

Como si lo hubiera planeado justo cuando termino de pronunciar mis palabras luces de todos colores adornan el cielo.

Este momento es grandioso, estoy con la mujer que amo entre mis brazos, sobre un árbol con nuestros pies a un par de metros sobre el suelo apreciando un espectáculo hermoso, pero no tanto como Camille, que luce espectacular iluminada por las luces.

Camille: Este día ha sido divertido, sentimental y más divertido. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Voltea su rostro hacia mí para mostrarme una de las más hermosas sonrisas que puedas ver en toda tu vida, cuando sonríe de esa manera me es imposible quedarme quito. Paso mi mano por su mejilla, me acerco y la beso, ambos movemos nuestros labios con sincronía y necesidad, Cam entre abre su boca ligeramente, una clara invitación que no pienso rechazar, hago lo mismo e introduzco mi lengua en su boca donde junto a la suya danzan al ritmo de nuestros corazones acelerados.

Camille: "Te amo" muerde mi labio inferior con suavidad, dejando que tus dientes rocen mi labio mientras lo jala explorándolo un poco más con la punta de su lengua.

Moose: "Yo también" es único que puedo decir antes de que nuestras lenguas se enreden nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

 _-Fin_

 _Del capítulo, por supuesto._

 _Espero les haya gustado :3_

 _¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa que dejo la mamá de Camille?¿Lloraron al leerla? ¡Vamos cuéntenme algo!_

 _Esperare sus comentarios…_

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Besos-_


	51. Chapter 50

**Capitulo 50: Cambios**

Dos mes después...

Camille:

Un delicioso aroma llega a mis sentidos, doy un par de vueltas en la cama sin topar con nada, supongo que mi chef favorito esta en acción. Tomo asiente, estiro mis brazos y me levanto.

Camille: Veamos que está cocinando.

Salgo silenciosamente de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, avanza de puntitas hacia la cocina y me escondo detrás de una pared, donde me deleito observando como unos desnudos y fuertes brazos se mueve junto con sus manos preparando el desayuno. Luce muy sexy sin camisa.

Moose: "Buenos días amor" saluda aun concentrado en la preparación de su platillo.

¿Cómo me descubrió?, parece que lo de ser ninja se le da a todos menos a mí.

Camille: "Hola" salgo de mi escondite para correr a abrazarlo por la espalda antes de que se gire, "buenos días" deposito un pequeño beso en su hombro antes de recostar mi cabeza en el, "¿Qué comeremos hoy chef?"

Moose: Es..

Camille: "¿Puedo probar?" lo interrumpo sin querer concentrada en la comida frente a mí.

Extiendo mi mano para probar un poco pero Moose me lo impide girándose para tomar mi cintura, levantarme en el aire, sentarme en la encimera y colocarse entre mis piernas. Todo en menos de cinco segundos.

Moose: Tienes prohibido probarlo hasta que esté listo.

Camille: "Ni es justo" hago un puchero.

Moose: "Solo ten un poco de paciencia" besa mis labios por unos segundos, luego se gira y continua haciendo su trabajo.

Genial, ahora tengo que esperar a qu...un momento, no me había dado cuenta que ¡los roles acaban de invertirse!, normalmente soy yo la que evita que robe comida antes de tiempo, que ironía ¿he?

Camille: Me sorprende que te levantaras temprano hoy.

Moose: Créeme a mi también, parece que hoy llega nuestra nueva integrante.

Camille: "Oh..." bajo mi vista a mis pies que muevo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el aire.

Camille: ¿Aun no sabes quién es?

Moose: No tengo ni idea.

Cuando comenzaron las audiciones, Moose tuvo que viajar a Los Ángeles un par de días, por lo que no pudo estar presente, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no nos han dicho aun?.

Moose: "¿Estás bien con eso?" gira y clava sus ojos en mí.

Yo aun no levanto la vista.

Camille: Si, bueno les vendría bien otra bailarina ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

Tome la decisión de dejar de bailar a partir de nuestras vacaciones en Miami, todo para que nuestro bebé se forme sin problemas; el grupo lo tomo bien y siguieron adelante por un mes pero han estado teniendo muchas presentaciones, por lo que quisieron utilizar coreografías que Sean había creado antes de las vacaciones, ¿el problema? estaban hechas para trece personas. Ellos intentaron hacer nuevas y modificarlas pero no resulto muy bien, así que hicieron audiciones para incorporar a alguien más. Me sentía culpable y ahora...un poco desplazada.

Moose: "Sabes que esto es temporal, cuando nuestro bebé nazca y descanses el tiempo necesario, volverás a bailar con nosotros", toma mi barbilla y me obliga mirarlo "nunca podríamos reemplazarte" sonrío.

Camille: "Gracias" paso mi brazos por su cuello, lo acerco a mí y lo abrazo fuerte.

Moose: "Así que" se separa un poco, "no pienses cosas raras" se inclina con intención de recostar su frente en la mía pero terminamos chocando.

Camille: "Aah, eso dolió" llevo mi mano al área afectada mientras él vuelve rápido a cocinar

Moose: Lo siento, de repente recordé que tenía esto en el fuego y temí que fuera a quemarse.

Camille: Descuida, no hay problema.

Sobo un poco más mi frente o eso creo que sigo haciendo, mi atención en estos momentos se centra en una sola cosa, mi sexy esposo; veo sus rizos desordenados, su amplia espalda y cómo los músculos de sus brazos se contraen haciéndose más notorios con cada movimiento que realiza. Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior, estoy comenzando a sentir calor y mi corazón va deprisa, es una vista espectacular pero mala para mi corazón, siento que está a punto de salirse.

Moose: Camille ¿estás escuchando?

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

Estaba tan perdida mirándolo que me olvide de lo demás.

Moose: Tanto te desconcentra verme sin camisa.

Yo diría que me concentra demasiado.

Camille: Solo un poco.

Moose: Si, claro.

Camille: ¿No me crees?

Moose: "No, pero está bien" se acerca peligrosamente, "me gusta robar toda tu atención" susurra cerca de mi oído con una vos ronca.

Camille: "Entonces deberías pasearte por departamento así más seguido" respondo coqueta.

Moose: "Tal vez lo haga" comienza a repartir besos en mi cuello.

Los besos van subiendo, llegan a mi mandíbula, la comisura de mi boca y hasta por fin atrapar mis labios. Durante todo el proceso yo acaricio esos abdominales de infarto.

Todo genial hasta que un olor a quemado llega hasta nuestras fosas nasales.

Moose: ¡Diablos lo olvide otra vez!

Vuelve a girarse como cuarta vez esta mañana y trata de salvar nuestros alimentos.

Camille: "¿Te ayudo?" digo aun jadeando por lo anterior.

Moose: No, lo tengo controlado.

Camille: "¿Seguro? porque ese trapo se está incendiando" apunto uno de sus costados.

Moose: "¡¿Qué?!" voltea asustado y yo comienzo a reír. "Eso no es gracioso, casi me da un infarto.

Camille: "No es mi culpa que te distraigas tanto y casi incendies la cocina" digo aun riendo.

Moose: "No, te equivocas, tu eres exactamente mi mayor distracción" vuelve a acercarse, inconscientemente le hago un espacio entre mis piernas, que toma sin dudar.

Camille: "Y…¿qué harás al respecto?" paso mis manos por su torso desnudo.

Moose: "Ya lo verás" dice antes de besarme con fuerza.

Me gusta tener mañanas como esta todos los días.

* * *

Moose:

Camille: "Después de todo si es comestible" menciona introduciendo otro bocado a su boca.

Moose: "Tenemos suerte de que no se quemara mucho" tomo un sorbo de mi jugo.

Camille: "Esto sabe delicioso, ósea que si no se hubiera quemado ¿sabría aun mejor?" asiento en respuesta. "Wow eres un chef increíble" sonríe.

Cam continua devorando su desayuno mientras yo la observo detenidamente, tiene el cabello suelto hecho un completo desastre, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la camisa que logre usar a penas dos veces antes de que me la robara deja al descubierto sus esculturales piernas, ella luce simplemente hermosa.

Camille: No me mires tan fijamente mientras como, me pones nerviosa.

Moose: Lo siento, pero es imposible no mirarte, en especial cuando solo me dejaste usar dos veces esa camisa antes de robarla.

Camille: "Es tu culpa por comprar camisas tan cómodas" se queja.

Moose: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto usarlas?

Camille: Ya te lo he dicho antes, huelen a ti…de esta manera es como si estuviera entre tus brazos todo el tiempo.

Sonrío. Me gusta escucharla decirlo.

Moose: Solo espero que no las prefieras por sobre el Moose original.

Camille: "Eso nunca" me besa con esos dulces labios.

Terminamos de comer, compartimos una ducha y unos minutos después ya estoy listo para partir.

Camille: "No olvides esto" me entrega mi celular.

Moose: "Gracias" lo guardo en mi pantalón junto con mis llaves.

Camille: "Que tengas un buen día" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y se eleva con ayuda de sus pies.

Paso mis manos por su cintura y noto algo extraño.

Moose: "Camille otra vez tus pantalones" digo divertido.

Camille: "¿Qué?" sigue mis ojos y lo nota también "Oh rayos" se agacha para volver a subirlos.

Su estomago ya está algo crecido y ¿cómo no? Ya tiene tres meses de embarazo, la cuestión es que su ropa está comenzando a apretarle, por lo que no la abrocha del todo causando que sus pantalones se le bajen frecuentemente.

Moose: Creo que ya va siendo hora de comprar ropa para embaraza.

Camille: No, aun puedo usar mi ropa de siempre.

Moose: Cam, siguen cayéndose, no quiero que nadie más vea tu ropa interior.

Camille: Lo dices como si pasara cada tres segundos.

Moose: Pues, así es.

Camille: "Claro que no" se cruza de brazos.

Moose: ¿Ah sí?

Camille: Si.

Por un momento mantenemos una guerra de miradas.

Moose: Camille

Camille: ¿Qué?

Moose: Mira abajo.

Lo hace y ve sus pantalones en el suelo nuevamente.

Camille: "Esto no significa nada" dice levantándolos rápido con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Moose: Al menos piénsalo ¿sí?

Camille: No prometo nada pero lo pensare.

Moose: Genial, bueno ya me voy, se me está haciendo tarde.

Beso sus labios, su vientre y salgo por la puerta apresurado.

* * *

Gauge: "Hola" grita detrás de mi haciéndome sobresaltar.

Mi reacción al igual que su grito atraen las miradas de los presentes hacia nosotros. Acaba de arruinar por completo mi entrada discreta a la sala de ensayo.

Sean: "Llegas tarde" dice serio.

Moose: "Es que...yo" fulmino a Gauge con mis ojos y él solo se dedica a reír, "Lo siento, no tengo excusa"

Sean: "Como sea, al menos vienes a tiempo para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante" se hace un lado dejando ver a...

¡¿Denis?!

Moose: ¿Qué? pero ¿cómo?

Esto no me lo puedo creer ¿Por qué de todas las bailarinas de Las Vegas tenía que ser ella?, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, si Camille no estaba bien con la idea de una nueva integrante, cuando se entere que esa persona es justamente Denis, se va a armar una tercera guerra mundial.

Hair: "¿Estás bien? parece que viste a un fantasma" sacude mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Denis: Moose, tanto tiempo sin verte y ¿así me saludas?

Genial, ahora se comporta como si fuera una vieja amiga.

Kido: ¿Se conocen?

Moose: No, digo si, fuimos compañeros en HYU.

Gemelos Santiago: Un momento ¿Acaso no es la Denis acosadora?

Tanto Andie como yo les lanzamos miradas severas. Una cosa es que haya sido mi acosadora y otra anunciarlo frente a todos, es especial por Denis que se muestra incomoda.

Moose: "Lo siento, ellos no quisieron...ya sabes" revuelvo mis rizos incomodo.

Denis: "Esta bien, lo entiendo" desvía su mirada al suelo.

AJ: No entiendo del todo lo que está pasando aquí, pero Denis es su compañera ahora así que trátenla como tal ¿sí?

Sean: Bien, comencemos.

Todos se acercan al centro de la sala.

Andie: "Moose" susurra junto a mi "¿es realmente esa Denis?"

Moose: Si y no creo que Camille lo tome muy bien que digamos.

Andie: Lo siento, no tenía ni idea.

Moose: Descuida, no tenías forma de saberlo.

En realidad ninguno, en el pasado le conté a Andie y a todos los piratas de los problemas que tuve con Denis pero nunca llegaron a verla, por lo que no había manera de que supiera que era ella. Solo espero poder mantenerme lo más alejado de ella posible, no sé qué intensiones tiene para unirse a LMNTRIX pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar.

Sean: "Hoy comenzaremos estirándonos en parejas" anuncia.

Las parejas van formándose de inmediato a mí alrededor, tanto que cuando me doy cuenta solo quedamos Denis y yo solos.

Demonios, adiós a mi plan de quedarme lejos de ella.

Avanza hacia mí, sin nada más que poder hacer, me resigno y hago lo mismo

-"Moose, yo iré contigo" escucho a mis espaldas.

Volteo para ver a mi heroína. Andie.

Andie: "No te molesta ¿cierto?" dice a Denis.

Denis: "No, para nada" contesta y va con Sean.

Moose: Gracias, acabas de salvarme.

Tomamos asiento en el suelo.

Andie: No tienes que agradecerlo, después de todo te metí en esto, bueno todos lo hicimos en realidad.

Juntamos las puntas de nuestros pies manteniendo las piernas abiertas, tomamos las manos del otro, nos inclinamos Andie hacia atrás y yo hacía adelanto estirándonos.

Andie: ¿Cómo esta Camille? hace tiempo que no la veo.

Moose: Esta bien, algo ocupada con el trabajo, se la pasa todo el día en la computadora.

Cambiamos, ahora yo me estiro hacia atrás y ella hacia adelante.

Andie: Creo que no le vendría nada mal salir de vez en cuando.

Moose: Opino lo mismo, sabes, hoy le propuse que fuéramos a comprar ropa.

Andie: ¿Se le siguen bajando los pantalones?

Moose: ¿También lo has presenciado?

Andie: Si, a penas logre tapar los ojos de Sean antes de que pudiera ver algo.

Moose: "¡¿También Sean?!" me altero.

Andie: Tranquilo, ya te dije que no vio nada.

Menos mal, no me gusta que nadie más que yo la vea de esa manera.

Moose: "Definitivamente la convenceré de ir hoy" digo decidido.

Andie: ¿Ella no quiere ir? Volvemos a cambiar de posición.

Moose: No, cada vez que lo menciono se niega, honestamente no entiendo por qué.

Andie: "Mmm..." mueve su cabeza pensativa por un segundo hasta que casi puedo ver un foco encendido sobre su cabeza, "Creo saber por qué"

Moose: "Dime" pregunto emocionado.

Andie: Simple, es porqu-

Sean: "Bien, basta de estiramientos, ahora a calentar" dice interrumpiéndonos.

Andie: "No te preocupes, hablare con ella" nos levantamos del suelo, "tu mejor piensa en cómo darle la noticia".

Moose: ¿No quieres ocuparte mejor de esa parte?

Andie: "Lo siento pero estas solo en eso" pone su mano en mi hombro como su me diera el pésame.

Espero salir vivo de esto.

* * *

Camille:

¡Que aburrido!, no entiendo como tome este trabajo para empezar, es muy aburrido, me divierto mucho más bailando con los chicos. Hablando de ellos ¿Quien será esa nueva integrante misteriosa? ¡Muero de la intriga!. Me reclino en la silla mirando al techo. Seria genial que fuera Fly, Alana o alguna de las piratas.

Ding Dong

Me levanto, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Creo que sería mejor trabajar en la sala, me evitaría todo esto.

Ding Dong

Camille: Ya voy. Que impaciencia.

Abro la puerta, encontrándome con Andie.

Andie: "Hola, traje donas " levanta la caja sonriente.

Camille: "¿Rellenas?" enmarco una ceja.

Andie: "¿Existen otras?" imita mi acción.

Camille: "Siento que te amo, pasa" me hago a un costado y ella entra.

Me entrega la caja, se quita el abrigo y lo deja colgado en el perchero, avanzamos hacia la cocina, donde toma asiento en un banco, yo dejo la caja sobre la barra frente a ella y preparo café.

Camille: Hoy terminaron temprano el ensayo.

Andie: Si, quisieron hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Camille: ¿Quién es la nueva integrante? y ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?.

Andie: "Pues no me agrada mucho que digamos" juega con el borde de la caja.

Camille: ¿Por qu-

Escucho el sonido de la cafetera, apago el fuego, tomo dos tasas y vierto el contenido en estas.

Andie: "Gracias" toma su tasa, "prefiero estar aquí contigo, hace tiempo que no te veía".

Camille: Lo siento, creo que estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo, por cierto muy aburrido.

Andie: "Si te aburres tanto ¿Por qué no vas al estudio?" dice antes de morder su dona.

Camille: No sé...se me hace difícil verlos bailar y no poder sumarme.

Andie: Se que han habido muchos cambios con lo que solías hacer, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor tomarlo como una vacaciones muy largas?

Camille: "¿Vacaciones?" muerdo mi dona.

Andie: "Si, sabes que amo a Sean pero es un ogro cuando se trata de los ensayos, podrías descansar de eso y solo vernos sufrir a los demás" reímos, "también puedes hablar con tu jefe de Los Ángeles y tomarte con más calma tu trabajo".

Camille: Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

Andie: Lo ves, así que ven a los ensayos de vez en cuando, nos vendría bien tu ayuda y apoyo. Te extrañamos mucho por allá, en especial Moose y eso que viven juntos.

Eso último me hace reír, en muchas ocasiones Moose me ha hecho berrinches para que lo acompañe.

Andie: "Hablando de él, me comento que aun no compras ropa para embarazada" asiento en respuesta "¿Por qué no?".

Camille: "Se que con el embarazo mi cuerpo sufrirá muchos cambios, ya los estoy viviendo, mis pechos arden de vez en cuando y mi estomago está creciendo" lo acaricio con mi mano, " poco a poco iré perdiendo mi figura de siempre, eso me hace sentir algo insegura, no quiero sentirme de esa manera, pero aun se me hace difícil la idea de comprar ropa para embarazadas; muy tonto ya lo sé, hace unos días metía cojines bajo mi camisa para ver cómo me vería sentía mucha ilusión, pero ahora no sé, creo que me da miedo que Moose no me vea atractiva a medida vaya engordando.

Andue: "Apenas tienes tres meses y ¿ya te sientes insegura?" ríe un poco.

Camille: Sé que suena tonto.

Andie: "Camille eso nunca va a pasar, te aseguro que él como todos te veremos más y más hermosa ¿Acaso no sabes que las embarazadas tienen un brillo especial? pues el tuyo se nota a kilómetros de distancia" toma mis manos entre las suyas "eres bellísima y no dejes que nada te haga pensar lo contrario".

Camille: "Gracias Andie, necesitaba mucho escuchar eso" la abrazo con fuerza.

Tiene razón, no sé porque tuve esas estúpidas ideas metidas en la cabeza.

Andie: ¿Entonces por fin iras de compras?, mira que él o la bebé necesitara espacio para crecer a gusto.

Camille: "Si, lo haré" sonrió.

* * *

Moose:

Logre mantenerme alejado de ella todo el ensayo, estuve a punto de salir por esas puertas tranquilamente pero no contaba con la fiesta de bienvenida para Denis, que para mi mala suerte es sorpresa y adivinen quien tiene que distraerla mientras terminan de prepararla, exacto, Yo y para el colmo Andie desapareció así que estoy completamente solo en esto.

¡¿Acaso no podría irme peor?!

Denis: "Tierra llamando a Moose" dice mientras sacude su mano frente a mí.

Moose: Lo siento, ¿Qué?

Denis: Pareces estar en la luna.

Moose: Algo así, pero dime ¿que estabas diciéndome?

Denis: Solo te comentaba que es la primera vez que salimos a caminar juntos. Me sorprendió mucho tu invitación.

Moose: No lo malinterpretes, fue porque...

Hago una pausa ¿que se supone que debo decir ahora? no puedo decir lo de la fiesta. Vamos piensa, Moose piensa.

Moose: Este...fue...

Denis: "¿Sobre por qué entre a LMNTRIX?" responde por mi.

Moose: No, quiero decir si. Después de todo lo que paso antes, no entiendo por qué.

Denis: Si te dijera que es porque aun sigo enamorada de ti ¿qué dirías?

* * *

 _-Hola :D, parece que se acercan algunos problemas para nuestros personajes favoritos._

 _¿Qué creen que Denis se trae entre manos?, quiero escuchar sus hipótesis._

 _Nos vemos dentro de dos días._

 _Besos-_


	52. Chapter 51

**Capítulo** **51: ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?**

Moose:

Denis: Si te dijera que es porque aun sigo enamorada de ti ¿qué dirías?

Me tenso ¿cómo puede hacer semejante declaración tan tranquilamente?, trago grueso y luego respondo.

Moose: Lo de siempre, estoy enamorado de Camille y no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Denis: "Sabia que dirías eso" comienza a reír.

¿Reír? ¡¿Por qué?!

Denis: "Sabes, no hacía falta que pusieras esa cara de pánico, solo bromeaba" asegura aun riendo.

Moose: ¿Una broma?

Denis: Por supuesto, no esperabas realmente que siguiera enamorada de ti después de tanto tiempo ¿o si?

Moose: "Pues...dijiste algunas cosas raras en mi boda, eso puede confundir a cualquiera" desvío mi mirada a un costado avergonzado.

Denis: Puede ser, pero te propongo algo.

Moose: "¿Qué cosa?" le brindo toda mi atención.

Denis: "Que olvidemos el pasado y seamos amigos ¿Que dices?" extiende su mano en mi dirección.

Analizo su rostro tratando de encontrar algo que le delate pero parece sincera, además ahora somos parte del mismo grupo de baile. ¿Por qué no?

Moose: "Esta bien, acepto" estiro mi mano también, pero en lugar de estrechar la suya, le enseño mi saludo especial.

Denis: "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta divertida.

Moose: Mi saludo especial, si quieres ser mi amiga tienes que conocerlo bien.

Denis: De acuerdo ¿me lo enseñas otra vez?

Moose: Claro.

* * *

Camille:

Paso los canales uno tras otro sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. Moose se está tardando ¿cuánto puede durar una fiesta de bienvenida?, además ¿no se suponía que hoy me acompañaría a ir de compras?.

Apago el televisor resignada, no hay nada que me llame la atención. Me levanto de mi cómodo asiento y me dirijo a la ventana, la vista de afuera es muy linda, las hojas de árboles están recubiertas por una capa de nieve al igual que los techos de las casas y edificios, ya es la época en que las personas lucen sus abrigos y bufandas. Sonrío viendo a un par de niñas acostadas en el suelo sacudiendo sus brazos y piernas formando ángeles de nieve, pero mi sonrisa se esfuma cuando veo a Moose platicando de lo más divertido con...¡¿Denis?!.

¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacer ella aquí y con Moose?!, ni siquiera sabía que ella viviera en Las Vegas, aunque...ya lo recuerdo Moose dijo que la vio en nuestra boda, lo que significa que lleva tiempo aquí, pero más importante ¿Qué hace Moose con ella?. Siento como enojo recorre mis venas ¿Acaso han estado en contacto desde entonces? ¿o qué? Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que vayan caminando por la calle platicando tan amenamente, y hablando de eso ¿Qué hacen caminando justo en frente de nuestro edificio?.

Camille: "¡¿Es en serio?!" grito furiosa.

Acaban de entrar al edificio de enfrente.

Robert Alexander III más te vale tener una muy buena explicación.

* * *

Moose:

Denis: Gracias por acompañarme.

Moose: De nada, aun no puedo creer que vivas en el edificio de enfrente.

Denis: Si, ni yo.

Moose: Bueno, creo que me iré ya, Cam esta esperándome.

Denis: Oh claro, ve y gracias otra vez.

Sube las escaleras hasta donde sea que este su departamento y yo salgo del edificio, cuando llegas a conocerla y le quitas lo acosadora es agradable, de hecho mucho, creo que si en el pasado las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera ella y yo seriamos unos grandes amigos y Camille... ¡Rayos!, olvide por completo ese gigantesco detalle. Debo pensar muy pero MUY bien como darle la noticia de que ella es la nueva integrante de LMNTRIX y sobre la amistad que estoy comenzando con ella. Entre más me escuchó más me doy cuenta de que soy hombre muerto, pero vamos, todo está en la manera en que dices las cosas ¿no?.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente a la puerta del departamento, saco las llaves de mi bolsillo, las introduzco en la cerradura y abro.

Moose: Hola amor, ya llegu...¿Camille?

Se encuentra con los brazos cruzados echando fuego por los ojos y ¿sus pantalones caídos otra ves?

Moose: "Cam, tus..." señalo hacia sus pies.

Camille: "¿Qué?" los sube rápidamente y luego vuelve a incinerarme con la mirada.

Moose: "¿Qué hice ahora?" pregunto aterrado.

Nunca la había visto tan molesta.

Camille: Denis.

Es lo único que dice y lo único que necesito para entender todo.

Moose: Puedo explicarlo.

Camille: "Bien, comienza" se dirige a paso firme hasta el sofá, donde se sienta y cruza las piernas mirándome fijamente esperando que comience a hablar.

Esto es difícil, me tiemblan las piernas, las manos y estoy sudando a pesar del frío que hace. Cierro del todo la puerta, dejo mi abrigo en el perchero y camino hasta el sofá tratando de no olvidar mi valentía.

Moose: Antes de explicarte por que estaba con ella debo decirte que ella es...es...la.

Y adiós valentía.

Camille: Dilo de una vez.

Moose: "Esta bien" tomo una gran bocanada de aire, "es la nueva integrante de LMNTRIX".

Camille: "¡¿Qué?!, pero ¡¿por qué?!" se levanta de pronto haciéndome sobresaltar.

Moose: No lo sé, tal parece que les convenció su talento, además ninguno sabía quién era.

Camille: ¿Ahora se supone que tengo que estar tranquila con ella tan cerca de ti?

Moose: Solo será mi compañera de baila y es temporal ¿recuerdas?

Camille: ¿Solo compañera de baile?, no parecía eso hace un minuto.

Moose: Camille, ella no tiene las intensiones que crees, lo de LMNTRIX era una gran oportunidad que quiso tomar y con respecto a mí, ya me olvido, solo quiere dejar atrás el pasado y una amistad.

Camille: "¿Tu le crees?" asiento en respuesta, "¿por qué?, sabes que ya nos engañado antes con el mismo cuento, además si no va detrás de ti ¿Cómo es que casualmente vive en el edificio de enfrente?"

Moose: Eso es una coincidencia.

Camille: Si, claro.

Moose: Cam, cariño...no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella.

Camille: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando aceptaste ser su amigo? claramente solo pretende acercarse a ti.

Moose: "No lo creo y si fuera así la rechazaría como siempre lo he hecho. Dale una oportunidad" intento tomar su mano pero no me deja, "Cam".

Camille: Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, ella nos ha hecho demasiado daño en el pasado como para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Corre hacia las escales, las sube, unos segundos después escucho un portazo.

Paso ambas manos por mi cara, luego revuelvo mis rizos frustrado. ¿Qué hago ahora? está furiosa y lo entiendo, pero yo tampoco quería que las cosas se dieran de esta manera ¿por qué tenía que enterarse así? de seguro desde que nos vio se puso a formar películas raras en su cabeza y por eso esta tan a la defensiva.

Recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá tratando de meditar la situación, esperando que una respuesta mágica aparezca para resolver todo, pero no consigo nada. Después de un rato decido hacer un segundo intento, por lo que voy a nuestra habitación y toco la puerta.

Moose: ¿Puedo pasar?

Mientras espero su respuesta noto que cerró con llave. Justo lo que me faltaba.

Camille: No.

Recuesto mi cabeza en la puerta.

Moose: Camille, por favor.

Camille: No, déjame sola.

Tomo asiento en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Tengo una llave de la habitación, por un momento me veo tentado a usarla, pero decido no hacerlo, si quiere espacio voy a dárselo pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salga. Lo más que odio de nuestras peleas -escasas por cierto- es la distancia.

* * *

Llevo no se cuanto sentado aquí sin conseguir señales de vida, mis piernas se sienten entumecidas y muero de hambre ¿cuándo piensa salir?. Estoy a punto que quedarme dormido cuando la puerta se abre.

Moose: "Camille" me levanto como un rayo y aprecio sus fracciones.

Luce...espectacular.

Moose: "¿Vas a salir?" pregunto siguiéndola.

Camille: Si.

Moose: ¿A dónde?

Camille: "Por ahí" se detiene en la puerta donde se coloca el abrigo.

Moose: "y ¿con quién? si se puede saber" me cruzo de brazos.

Esta demasiado arreglada para ver a una simple amiga.

Camille: "No se puede" sonríe, "adiós" y con eso cierra la puerta en mis narices.

* * *

Camille:

No puedo creer todo esto. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora?, en el pasada cuando creí querer ir al mundo real, en ese momento que extrañe tanto bailar y justo cuando tuve celos de todos los que era capaces de bailar a su alrededor mientras yo solo podía observar desde las gradas, ella estuvo ahí para presumir e intentar apartar a Moose de mi lado de la manera más descarada que se puedan imaginar. ¡Maldita sea, era prácticamente nuestra sombra! ¿Cómo Moose puede apostar por alguien así?, no lo entiendo, me pone triste y al mismo tiempo furiosa.

La voz de señor al volante anunciando nuestra llegada a mi destino logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, entrego su pago y salgo del taxi sintiendo de inmediato el viento frío golpear mi cuerpo. Enojada y todo pero al menos no olvide de abrigarme bien.

Entro en la cafetería frente a mí, observo todo el lugar lleno de gente hasta que encuentro a la persona que busco y me dirijo a su mesa.

Camille: "Hola Andie, lamento haberte llamado tan repentinamente" me saco el abrigo, lo dejo en el respaldo de la silla y tomo asiento.

Andie: Vaya, luces despampanante ¿a qué debo el honor?.

Camille: "Nada en especial, me vestí así para molestar a Moose" me encojo de hombros retándole importancia.

Andie: ¿Por qué el que luzcas hermosa le molestaría?

Camille: No por sí solo, pero si le agregas no dar información sobre a dónde vas y con quien, todo junto hace funcionar su imaginación de mil maneras.

A parece un camarero para atendernos, toma nuestra orden, nos brinda una sonrisa y se marcha.

Andie: Conociéndolo, debe de estar con un enorme dolor de cabeza justo ahora.

Camille: "Eso espero, se lo merece" frunzo en ceño recordando nuestra pelea.

Andie: ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de esa cara de enojo?

Camille: "Si, pero solo si responden una pregunta antes" hace un movimiento con su cabeza animándome a seguir. "¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Denis?".

Andie: Creí que Moose era la persona más indicada para decirte.

Camille: ¿Hay manera de poder cambiarla por otra persona?

Andie: Lo siento, pero no se puede, ella fue la mejor en las audiciones y ya firmo su contrato.

Camille: "Ya veo..." bajo la vista a mis dedos que juegan con una servilleta.

Andie: Eso no es lo único que te molesta ¿o me equivoco?

No esperaba menos de Andie, nos conocemos desde hace tanto que puede leerme fácilmente.

Camille: Denis le dijo que ya lo había olvidado y que solo quiere ser su amiga.

Andie: "A juzgar por tu cara, él también quiere ser su amigo" asiento en respuesta, "¿no crees que ella realmente haya cambiado? porque durante el ensayo no percibí intenciones raras de su parte".

Camille: Sinceramente no lo sé, en el pasado nos engaño con el mismo cuento, tanto que decidí no volver a caer en su juego.

-"Perdonen la demora, aquí esta su orden" el camarero anterior vuelve a nuestra mesa con nuestros pedidos, entregándole a Andie un café y a mí una rebanada de pastel.

Últimamente he tenido una debilidad enorme por los postres.

Andie y Camille: "Gracias" decimos al unisonó.

Andie: Entonces tu-

Camille: "Espera" la interrumpo, "antes que llegues a la conclusión que son celos sin fundamento déjame decirte que hay más.

Andie: ¿Más?

Camille: "Denis vive en frente de nuestro edificio" abre los ojos sorprendida, "¿puedes creerlo?, hay muchas razones para sospechar de ella ¿Pero que hace Moose? confiar en ella sin más" apuñalo mi rebanada de pastel con el tenedor.

Andie: Ok, debo admitir que son demasiadas coincidencias, pero ¿y si no fuera así?, dime ¿en serio no crees que se merece otra oportunidad?.

Camille: "¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?, yo...no puedo competir con ella en estas condiciones" confieso al fin.

Andie: Cam, no necesitas competir con nadie, ya ganaste, estas en su corazón y nadie puede sacarte de ahí.

Camille: Entonces ¿por qué confía en ella tan fácilmente?

Andie: Ambas sabemos que él es del tipo de persona que siempre buscan el lado bueno en las personas aunque no lo tengan y si es así...

Camille: "Él logra sacar ese lado de ellos, lo sé, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de él" sonrió, "tiene un corazón enorme".

Andie: Al igual que tu.

Camille: ¿Yo?

Andie: Tú no eres de la clase de persona que juzga a otras por lo que haya hecho en su pasado, tú crees en su capacidad de cambiar, no dejes que tus inseguridades cambien eso porque esa es una de tus más grandiosas cualidades.

Camille: "Andie gracias, te agradezco mucho por escuchar mus dramas pero aun tengo mucho que pensar".

Andie: "De nada, cuando quieras" giña un ojo, "solo tomate tu tiempo, Oh por cierto, ¿cuándo iras de compras?"

Camille: Mmm...¿qué tal en este mismo instante?.

Andie: ¿Estas proponiéndome que te acompañe?

Camille: ¿Aun lo dudas?, además necesito tu opinión experta. ¿Qué dices?.

Andie: Será un placer.

* * *

Moose:

Doy vueltas por el departamento una y otra vez. Se está tardando mucho. Hace horas recibir un mensaje de Andie diciéndome que estaba con Camille, lo cual calmo mucho las malas jugadas que me hacia mi mente, pero eso no evita que me preocupe del todo. Camille estaba muy furiosa cuando salió, puede que incluso quiera dormir fuera de casa.

Escucho el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura. Es Camille. Camino disparado hacia la puerta.

Camille: "Ya volví" entra cargando algunas bolsas.

Moose: "Cam" la encierro en un abrazo tomándola desprevenida.

Duda unos segundos, pero termina soltando las bolsas y correspondiendo mi abrazo. Permanecemos así por lo que parecen horas, hasta que ella intenta alejarse y yo con todo el dolor de mi alma lo permito.

Camille: ¿Ya comiste? Toma algunas bolsas, yo otras y avanzamos en el interior.

Moose: Estaba a punto te preguntarte lo mismo, ¿quieres que prepare algo?.

Camille: "No hace falta, cene con Andie" toma una de las bolsas "te traje comida, espero que te guste".

Moose: "Gracias" tomo la bolsa.

Camille: "¿No vas a comer?" pregunta a ver que no me muevo de mi posición.

Moose: "Si, pero antes me gustaría que hablemos" dejo la comida a un lado, "escucha se que en el pasado ocurrieron muchas cosas por su culpa que nos lastimaron, sé que no debí actuar precipitadamente, fue mucho que digerir de golpe para ti y comprendo que estés enojada con la situación, pero quiero que entiendas que yo nunca me acercaría a ella con intensiones más allá de una amistad y mucho menos dejaría que ella lo hiciera" paso mis manos por sus mejillas "tú eres la única mujer que amo" reduzco la distancia poco a poco esperando que me deje besarla.

Camille: "Moose" comienza a hablar antes de que mis labios logren alcanzarla "¿Tu...? no, olvídalo".

Moose: Cam, dime.

Camille: "No, es solo que estoy muy cansada" bosteza. "Con lo de Denis...necesito tiempo y espacio".

Moose: "Con espacio te refieres a que quieres dormir sola" susurro más para mí que para ella, pero aun así es capaz de escucharme.

Camille: "Si, pero solo por esta noche, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?" me observa suplicante.

Moose: "Si" digo con pesar.

Camille: "Gracias" deja un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. "Iré arriba. Buenas noches".

Moose: Que descanses.

* * *

 _-Hola :D, parece que serás la primera experiencia de Moose durmiendo en el sofá :(_

 _¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Denis es realmente sincera?_

 _Comentes su opinión al respecto._

 _Los y las quiero, nos vemos pronto…_

 _Besos-_


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52:** **¿Por qué no nos reconciliamos?**

Moose:

Nunca pensé que cenar solo pudiera ser tan deprimente, pero así es, me hace falta ver sus sonrisas, tocarla, besarla o que simplemente que este sentada a mi lado. Solo han pasado unas horas y la extraño. La distancia que causan las peleas nunca nos han gustado, de ahí que casi no peleemos y si lo hacemos solamos arreglarnos rápido, pero en esta ocasión ha durado mucho más.

Intento acomodarme en el sofá, esta es como la décima vez en menos de media hora. Al principio pensé que seria interesante experimentar por primera vez dormir aquí pero me equivoque. Esto es un asco. Es totalmente incomodo, de seguro mañana tendré un dolor de cuello horrible.

Mientras lucho con mi almohada tratando de hacerla más cómoda, puedo escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

Moose: ¿Camille?

Camulle: "Si" se sienta en el suelo junto al sofá.

A nuestro alrededor todo esta oscuro, pero gracias a una tenue luz lunar que atraviesa las ventanas podemos vernos el uno al otro.

Camille: No puedo dormir.

Moose: Yo tampoco.

Camille: "No me gusta esto" se abraza a si misma elevando sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

Moose: Ni a mí, ¿por qué no nos reconciliamos?

Camille: Aun sigo un poco enojada contigo.

Permanecemos en silencio por lo que parecen horas, esperando que uno de los dos diga algo.

Camille: Aunque este enojada contigo…ven a dormir a la cama.

Se levanta y camina hacia las escaleras, yo sin dudarlo ni un segundo la sigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro con nuestros brazos rozándose. Quiero abrazarla pero no sé si ella...antes que pueda terminar mi pensamiento Camille recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza, yo hago mismo.

Camille: "Buenas noches" dice acercándose más a mí.

Moose: "Buenas noches" acaricio su brazo con delicadeza.

Cerramos nuestros ojos intentando dormir pero mis oídos se pierden en los latidos de su corazón y mis manos en el roce de su piel, puedo sentir como la calidez de su cuerpo me envuelve...me gusta esto, no lo sentía desde el abrazo que compartimos cuando llego a casa.

Camille: "Sigo sin poder dormir" susurra.

Moose: Creo que se nos hará imposible hasta que arreglemos esto.

Camille: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Moose: Dime lo que sientes. Antes te detuviste, quiero saber lo que ibas a preguntar.

Camille: "Esta bien" enciende la luz de nuestra mesita de noche y ambos nos reincorporamos recostando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. "Lo que iba a preguntar antes es: ¿tu vas a seguir queriéndome aunque este gorda e insoportable por las hormonas?" clava sus ojos en mi.

Moose: "¿Eso es lo que te mantiene tan insegura?" tarda unos segundos pero asiente en respuesta, "Amor, la respuesta es muy fácil" acuno su rostro entre mis manos "por supuesto que si te seguiré amando".

Camille: ¿Seguro?

Moose: Si al cien por ciento.

Camille: ¿Aunque Denis se la pase meneándote la cola?

Moose: Aunque eso llegara a pasar siempre te elijo a ti, Camille entiéndelo de una vez, tu eres la mujer más linda, sexy, cariñosa, inteligente y maravillosa del mundo. Te amo y lo haré siempre.

No aguanto más estar tan cerca de sus labios y no besarlos, así que lo hago. No me había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba de sus besos hasta este momento que devoro su boca con tanta necesidad.

Moose: "Cam" nos separamos jadeantes, "ahora que te quedo claro mi punto" sonreímos cómplices "inténtalo, dale un oportunidad. Mañana ven y todos los días que quieras, ven a los ensayos, obsérvala, háblale y saca tus propias conclusiones sobre si es sincera o no.

Camille: "No lo sé" desvía la mirada.

Moose: Vamos, te prometo que cuando lo hagas veras que ha cambiado y te caerá bien.

Camille: "Me pone celosa que la apoyes tanto" fija sus ojos en mi con ese brillo que los caracteriza.

Moose: "Amor ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo solo a ti y a nadie más" la rodeo con mis brazos.

Camille: "No Tienes que decirlo todo el tiempo, pero si amarme siempre" susurra de una manera tierna, "no quiero perderte nunca" me aprieta con fuerza.

Moose: "No lo harás, nunca de los jamases" reposo mi frente en la suya sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, "nunca ¿entendido?" asiente "además yo nunca podría hacer esto con nadie más que no seas tú" beso sus labios con pasión. "Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme sin estos labios por tanto tiempo, fue muy difícil" me separo apenas unos milímetros para decirlo y luego volver a besarla.

Camille: "Lo sé, para mí también" dice entre besos.

Seguimos con los besos y caricias, hasta que el cansancio nos vence y terminamos quedándonos dormidos.

* * *

Moose:

Tímidos rayos de sol atraviesan las cortinas anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Siento un vacío entre mis brazos. Busco a mi esposa pero lo único que encuentro es su almohada.

-blargh.

¿Eso es...?. Me levanto rápido y me dirijo al baño donde encuentro a Camille vomitando en el retrete, noto que lleva el cabello suelto así que me apresuro a sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que sobo su espalda con suavidad.

Camille: "Gracias" limpia su boca con el dorso de la mano.

Moose: "¿Estas mejor?" la ayudo a levantarse.

Camille: Si, no te preocupes.

Abre el grifo y se inclina para lavarse, una vez termina le tiendo una toalla.

Moose: Se te antoja algo para el desayuno.

Camille: No estarás pensando en cocinar otra vez ¿o sí?

Moose: ¿Por qué no?

Camille: Cocinaste ayer, lo justo es que hoy lo haga yo.

Salimos del baño y nos disponemos a ordenar las sabanas sobre la cama, tomando cada uno un extremo y halando hacia arriba.

Moose: "No me molesta hacerlo otra vez" acomodo algunas almohadas.

Camille: ¿Qué te parece si yo lo preparo y tu vas por algo de fruta?.

Moose: "¿Antogitos de embarazada?" paso mis manos por su estomago.

Camille: "Si" ríe, "para, me haces cosquillas" se retuerce bajo mi toque.

Moose: "Esta bien" elevo mis manos en el aire dando por terminado mi ataque. "¿Qué quieres que compre?" repaso el interior del armario buscando un abrigo.

Camille: Mmm…manzanas y uvas.

Me decido por un abrigo y me lo coloco.

Moose: "Ok, vuelvo en un rato" deposito un beso en sus labios y estomago.

Camille: "No tardes mucho o empezaré a comer sin ti" advierte.

Moose: "Como ordene" realizo una señal militar.

Beso nuevamente sus labios y salgo a ejecutar mi misión.

* * *

Camille:

Moose: "Vaya, compraste mucho" comenta revisando el interior de las bolsas que traje ayer.

Camille: "Si, ya no podrás quejarte" me despojo de mi toalla y comienzo a vestirme.

Moose: "Mmm...creo que extrañare ver tu ropa interior cada tres segundos" se pone cómodo en la cama observando el espectáculo, "aunque prefiero vete como en este momento" sonríe.

Camille: "Pervertido" susurro divertida.

Su sonrisa se hace más grande. Continuo vistiéndome bajo su atenta mirada, debo confesar que está comenzando a ponerme nerviosa, me mira con tanta intensidad, que lo siento atravesar mi alma.

Moose: "¿Nerviosa cariño?" dice en tono seductor acercándose peligrosamente.

Camille: "Para nada" respondo tratando de controlar mi voz.

Me he cambiado miles de veces frente a él, ¿por qué me afecta tanto?

Moose: "¿Segura?" sin darme cuenta ya está junto a mi susurrando en mi oído, "porque a mí me parece que si" su voz ronca me eriza la piel.

Camille: "M-Moose deberías cambiarte también" sus manos acarician mi piel desnuda.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse.

Moose: "Ok" responde simplemente alejándose de mí.

Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, demasiado diría yo. ¿qué rayos le pasa?

Camille: "¿Qué acaba de ser eso?" pregunto antes que entre al baño para cambiarse.

Leyeron bien ¡al baño!, ¿por qué no se cambia aquí donde pueda apreciar esos músculos?

Moose: ¿De qué hablas?

¡Genial! ahora se hace el desentendido.

Camille: "Pues primero te me pones así" señalo mi sonrojo y mi piel aun erizada por su culpa, "y luego te vas".

Moose: "Aaah" comienza a reír.

¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?

Camille: "Moose" advierto.

Moose: "Es tu castigo" sonríe seductor nuevamente, "por lo de ayer".

Camille: Pero...

Moose: "No" me interrumpe, "mi mente me hizo demasiadas malas jugas después de que salieras vestida de esa"

No digo nada, tiene razón, aunque ¡vamos! ¿a qué hombre pude haber ido a ver?.

Abro la boca pero no se me ocurra nada congruente, además ya es tarde, desaparece en el interior del baño con una sonrisa victoriosa dejándome sola. Ok, bien jugado pero esto no se quedara así.

* * *

Camille: "¿Cuando cambiaron el color?" observo maravillada todo a mi alrededor.

No he entrado aquí en un tiempo relativamente corto, ¿cómo el estudio pudo haber cambiado tanto? ni idea, pero todo luce espectacular, las paredes tienen un color azul marino que te da la impresión de estar bajo el mar, el suelo brilla más que nunca, los espejos se expandieron a casi toda la pared e incluyeron algunas arreglos florales en lugares estratégicos creando un ambiente más fresco.

Moose: Fue hace poco, ¿te gusta?.

Camille: "Si" respondo animada.

Moose: Y eso que aun no llegamos a la sala de ensayo.

Camille: ¿También cambio?

Moose: Pues...luce como aquí y añadieron ventiladores en las paredes.

Camille: Eso es fabuloso, en verano hace un calor infernal.

Moose: "Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso" pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Moose abre la puerta por los y entramos.

Moose: "Hola, miren quien nos acompañara hoy" llama la atención de todos los presentes.

LMNTRIX: "¡Camille!" gritan al unísono.

Kido: "¿Donde te habías metido?" me encierra en un abrazo que correspondo al instante.

Gemelos Santiago: Buenos días my lady.

Como es costumbre para ellos, cada uno toma una de mis manos y la besa.

Kido y Moose: "Ya, suficiente" intervienen ambos.

Mosnter: "Parece que tenemos dos celosos" codea sus estómagos divertido.

Kido y Moose: "No, para nada" responden sincronizados otra vez.

Hair: "Cam, que bueno que estas aquí ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" aparece de la nada junto a mí.

Camille: Amm...claro, dime de qué se trata.

Hair: ¿Puedo tocar tu estomago?.

Moose: "No" responde de inmediato.

Camille: "¿Por qué?" pregunto a Hair, ignorando a mi esposo.

Hair: Leí en internet que tocar el estomago de una embarazada da suerte y la necesito mucho para esta tarde.

Moose: La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Camille: "¿Que pasa esta tarde?" pregunto curiosa.

Hair: "Me le declarare a alguien" dice un poco avergonzado.

Moose: Que lastima pero n-

Camille: "Claro, adelante" aparto mis brazos para que pueda hacerlo sin problemas.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

Hair: "Gracias, aquí voy" extiende sus manos hacia mí.

Moose: "¡Un momento!" se interpone entre los dos, "¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dije antes?"

Camille y Hair: "Si" respondemos al mismo tiempo.

Hair: Pero ella ya dio su consentimiento.

Camille: "Solo será un segundo, no exageres" muevo mis hombros restándole importancia.

Hair: ¿Donde nos quedamos?.

Lo esquiva y se acerca nuevamente a mí, pero mi Moose salta de nuevo entre los dos y me carga en sus brazos.

Moose: "No pienso permitirlo" dice y me aleja de Hair.

Hair: "Por favor, solo una tocadita" suplica tratando de alcanzarnos.

Moose: "Ni hablar" exclama corriendo por todos lados conmigo en brazos.

Todos a nuestro alrededor comienzan a reír, incluyéndome. Extrañe mucho a estos locos.

AJ: "¿Que está pasando aqui?. Moose baja a Camille de una vez" interviene un poco molesto por el desorden.

A veces puede actuar como un padre poniendo quietos a sus hijos traviesos.

Moose: No, Hair quiere manosear a Camille.

AJ: ¡¿Qué?!

Hair: "No, bueno si, pero solo un poco" mueve su mano tratando de quitarle importancia.

AJ: Pero Hair ¿cómo se te ocurr-

Camille: No, está bien, ya le di mi consentimiento.

AJ: "¡¿Qué tu qué?!"

Podre parece que su cabeza está a punto de estallar.

AJ: Calmémonos un poco y a ver si entendí. ¿Hair tu quieres tocar a Camille?

Hair: Si, estoy desesperado.

AJ: "Ok…" parpadea varias veces "tu Camille, ¿le diste permiso?".

Camille: Si.

AJ: ¿Cómo por qué?

Camille: Es por una buena, él está desesperado y no tomara ni tres segundos.

AJ: "¿Buena causa? yo lo le llamaría así, pero bueno" hace un pausa, "y entonces ¿Moose tu estas rotundamente en contra?"

Moose: ¡Por supuesto!

AJ: "¡Agh! esto es tan complicado" desordena su cabello frustrado.

Nuestros compañeros ahora ríen con más fuerza.

Monster: "Todo esto es muy gracioso pero siento que debo intervenir. AJ ven te explicare" pasa su brazo por sus hombros y lo lleva aparte para hablar.

Y mientras ellos se retiran estos dos siguen discutiendo, pero al menos Moose me bajo y soy libre para escapar de ellos…Violet me hace una señal indicando que la acompañe y me acerco.

Violet: Sera mejor que te mantengas alejada hasta que lo resuelvan.

Camille: Si, no quiero ser cargada de esa manera otra vez.

Por un momento pensé que iba a caer.

Violet: ¿Cómo has estado?

Camille: Bien, aunque no lo peguntas solo por mi embarazo o esto que acaba de pasar ¿verdad?

Violet: No…en realidad lo digo por la nueva integrante, ayer supimos un poco sobre ya sabes…

Camille: "No me agrada, ni confió en ella, pero Moose me convenció de darle una oportunidad así que lo intentare…y hablando de la reina de roma" ironizo la ultima parte.

Violet sigue mis ojos y nota lo que observo. Denis entrando por la puerta.

Violet: ¿Iras a hablar con ella?

Camille: "Si, luego seguimos hablando" le brindo una sonrisa y camino en dirección de ya saben quién.

Mientras avanzo no le quito los ojos de encima, ella disimula saludando a los demás pero sé que está al tanto de la situación.

Camille: "Hola, ¿podemos hablar?" toco su hombro, ella voltea.

Denis: Si, de hecho queria hablar contigo también.

* * *

 _-Hola :D, por fin se ven cara a cara. ¿Qué pasara?_

 _Nos vemos pronto, byeeee_

 _Besos-_


	54. Chapter 53

**Capitulo 53: ¿Podemos hablar?**

Camille:

"Hola, ¿podemos hablar?" toco su hombro, ella voltea.

Denis: Si, de hecho quería hablar contigo también.

Camille: Bien, te escucho.

Denis: ¿A mí?

Camille: Dijiste que querías decir algo ¿no?, pues adelante.

Denis: Ok, yo...

Sean: "Chicos ¿qué hacen aun sin cambiarse?" entra interrumpiéndonos.

Denis: "¿Podemos hablar después?, ya sabes cómo se pone con los retrasos" señala a Sean.

Si y vaya que lo sé.

Camille: Si, no hay problema, puede ser después del ensayo.

Denis: Me parece bien, he...voy a.

Camille: Claro, ve.

Se marcha y yo me quedo observándola. Lo que acaba de pasar fue raro, no note ni una pizca de superioridad que tanto solía caracterizarla, ¿realmente habrá cambiado?.

Moose: Hola, ¿cómo te fue con ella?¿no la asustaste mucho?.

Camille: Hola, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo aun.

Moose: ¿No?, pero si recién estaban hablando.

Camille: "Sean nos interrumpió, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?, ve a cambiarte" lo empujo por la espalda hacia la puerta.

Moose: Esta bien, pero...¿no quieres ayudarme?

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso el señor Alexander me levanto el castigo?" enmarco una ceja.

Moose: "Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo" se acerca dejando escasos centímetros entre nosotros, "también me gusta robar toda tu atención" reduce la distancia casi rozando mis labios.

Monster: "Moose ¿no escuchaste las indicaciones? ¡Ve a cambiarte!" nos interrumpe, "Vladd ayúdame".

Ambos toman los hombros de Moose y lo arrastran en dirección a la puerta.

Moose: "Oh vamos, ¿no podían darme unos segundos más?" se queja.

Vladd: "No" usa monosílabos como de costumbre.

Escucho las quejas de Moose hasta que cruzan la puerta, por mi parte solo rio.

* * *

Sean: Otra vez desde arriba.

Vuelven a sus posiciones, hago correr la música nuevamente y comienzan con la coreografía, hacen bien todos los pasos, con energía y ritmo pero Gauge, Denis y Kido vuelven a atorarse en el mismo paso y los demás chocan entre sí.

Sean: "Alto" detengo la música, "no están respetando el espacio del otro ¿qué pasa?".

Se ven unos a otros sin respuesta.

Camille: "No creo que ese sea el problema" me levanto de la silla para acercarme a ellos.

Sean: Entonces ¿cuál?.

Camille: Los pasos y su dirección.

Andie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Camille: Primero pasos, a Kido y Gauge se les hace difícil ejecutarlos porque son demasiado diferentes al estilo que suelen usar y debido al tiempo con el que disponemos antes del show creo que ellos deberán intercambiar con los gemelos Santiago, ya que esos movimientos los favorecen más, pero también recomiendo que vayan trabajando en su capacidad de adaptación con respecto a otros estilos.

Gauge y Kido: Entendido.

Camille: Denis, como eres nueva aún estas adaptándote del todo al grupo así que comienza puliendo esos pasos individualmente y observa más a fondo la manera de moverse que tiene el resto, hasta una idea general e integrante.

Denis: Tienes razón aún me pierdo un poco.

Camille: Descuida lo haces bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbres.

Sean: Podrías sentarte con Cam y observar a los demás.

Denis: Si, pero si no te molesta.

Camille: No, ven.

Sean: Genial, ahora explícanos lo de la dirección.

Camille: "Para el patrón que quieres formar, necesitas agregarle pasos a la secuencia, porque estás aquí" hago la pose con la que comienza esa parte, "luego haces esto" realizó los pasos, "pero aquí" me detengo, "con lo que sigue" sigo la secuencia, "ves, al pasar de el anterior a este tienes que recorrer una distancia muy larga en diagonal, quedando demasiado lejos del lugar donde debes retomar, causando que para cuando quieran hacer lo que sigue terminen desorientados.

Chad: Y chocamos entre nosotros.

Camille: Exacto.

Moose: ¿Qué crees que deberíamos agregar?

Camille: Ya era hora que preguntaran, tengo una propuesta, música por favor.

La musca inunda la habitación y mi cuerpo comienza a moverse al ritmo de esta. Realizó los pasos más sencillos y con los complicados dejo los movimientos a medias para terminarlos con explicaciones y no excederme físicamente. Todos logran captarlo rápido, así que pronto están ensayándolo todo junto.

Hair: Wow ¿sintieron eso?

Monster: Si, fue increíble, todos fluíamos con la música.

Gauge y Kido: Y nosotros bailamos con mayor libertad.

Violet: Lo que dijo Camille es justo lo que faltaba.

Moose: Esa es mi Camille.

Andie: Y tú que no querías venir.

Gemelos Santiago: Oh no, desde ahora es terminantemente prohibido para Camille faltar a los ensayos.

Camille: Tampoco exageren tanto.

Sean: "Ya volvamos al ensayo" ordena, "gracias Cam".

Camille: De nada, es un placer.

Vuelvo a mi asiento de antes, esta vez con Denis a la par mía.

Sean: Vamos sin música a mi cuenta. Cinco, seis, siete y ocho.

Cortan el aire con el primer movimiento, siguen con pasos enérgicos y fluidos. Cada vez les sale mejor.

Camille: Denis observa bien como lo hacen.

Denis: Eso intento pero no noto nada fuera de lo común.

Camille: Eso es porque trabajan en equipo. Si te centras cuidadosamente en cada uno, notas que Chad al ser alto, cuando realiza trucos en el suelo necesita de bastante espacio, incluso más del que dispone pero como lo sabemos nos acomodamos a él.

Denis: Cierto, ya lo veo.

Camille: También los gemelos Santiago a veces se emocionan tanto al mover sus brazos que podrían darte un golpe si te descuidas.

Denis: "Ya que dices eso, ayer me sentí como en la película Matrix esquivándolos" reímos.

Camille: Se muy bien de que hablas.

Denis: Parece que Moose sigue perdiéndose un poco en las coreografías.

Camille: Si, es malo para aprendérselas, se nota cuando va un poco retrasado pero se recupera rápido.

Denis: Vaya, conoces bien a todos.

Camille: "Si" sonrío "además de compañeros y amigos, somos familia, una un poco lo loca pero muy unida".

Denis: "Yo…nunca he estado tan unida con mis compañeros de baile" su mirada se torna un poco oscura.

Camille: "¿Por qué no?" curioseo

Denis: No lo sé, creo que siempre he terminado con personas que compiten mucho entre sí.

Camille: "Pues eso ya es pasado, ahora perteneces a nuestra familia" digo segura.

Denis: A penas es mi segundo día, no creo que me miren asi.

Camille: Esos es lo que crees, pero la realidad es que todos aquí solemos tomarle cariño a los demás rápido.

Sean: "Descanso de cinco minutos" informa.

Camille: "¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos para que practiques esos pasos?" me levanto animándola.

Denis: "Si" deja el agua a un lado y se levanta animada.

* * *

Moose:

Creo que estoy alucinando, desde que Camille y Denis se sentaron juntas se les ve muy animadas platicando, riendo y bailando. Sé que es lo que quería pero nunca creí que sucediera tan rápido.

Andie: "Esto es muy sorprendente" dice junta a mí.

Moose: "Si, ayer incluso tuve que dormir en el sofá y ahora míralas" tomo un trago de agua.

Andie: "¿Dormiste en el sofá?" pregunta divertida.

Moose: Si y no me lo recuerdes aun me duele un poco el cuello.

Andie: "Al menos todo salió bien ¿no?" palmea mi espalda, "Oh mira la hora, tengo que irme adiós".

Moose: Adiós.

Me abraza y se marcha.

Hair: "Moose" llama mi atención.

Moose: "Hola, ¿ya vas a tu cita?" pregunto al verlo muy arreglado.

Hair: Si y...quería saber...si Camille podría...

Moose: "¿Aun sigues con eso?" pregunto cansado.

Hair: "Por favor ¿sí?" junta sus manos en suplica, "te prometo que me portare bien" insiste.

Moose: "¡Aaahg! está bien, pero solo tres segundos y listo.

Hair: "Gracias, gracias" me abraza y luego corre en busca de Camille.

Lo acompaño, después de todo tengo que vigilar que se porte bien.

Camille: "¿Por fin solucionaron todo?" pregunta en cuanto nos ve llegar.

Hair: "Si, me dio permiso, así que déjame ver esa pansita de embarazada" mueve sus dedos de manera rara mientras se acerca a ella.

Denis: ¿Podrías al menos no parecer un pervertido?.

Camille: Si, me pones nerviosa.

Moose: Y yo estoy comenzando a cambiar de opinión.

Hair: Esta bien, ya entendí, ya entendí.

Moose: "Tienes tres segundos" me volteo dándoles la espalda.

Denis: Y tu ¿por qué te volteas?¿no ibas a vigilarlo?.

Moose: Temo que si lo veo hacerlo terminaré dejándole el basurero como sombrero sin darme cuenta.

Hair: ¡¿Qué?!, pero mi cabello...

Camille: Ya deja de quejarte y hazlo de una vez.

Hair: Aquí voy…

Moose: "¡Esperen!" digo apresurado.

Camille: ¿Ahora qué?

Denis: No me digas que te arrepentiste.

Hair: Por favor dime que no fue eso.

Moose: No, solo quería decirles que contare los segundos y Denis por favor vigilado.

Denis: Entendido.

Camille: Ya si todos es tan de acuerdo ¿podríamos acabar con esto de una vez? tengo hambre.

Hair: Claro, si, si, si, aquí voy.

Denis: Moose, comienza a contar.

Moose: "De acuerdo, unos, dos y tres. ¡Ya! aléjate de ella" giro sobre mis talones rápido para asegurarme que lo haga.

Hair: "Vaya, se siente rara" sigue tocándola más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Camille: "Si" ríe, "no puedo imaginar como será cuando este más grande y de patadidas".

Moose: "Bueno, ya" me interpongo entre los dos y rodeo el estomago de Cam de forma protectora, "Lograste lo que querías así que manos alejadas" advierto.

Hair: "Lo siento, creo que me emocione" se excusa. "Gracias chicos".

Camille: No fue nada, que tengas suerte.

Moose: "Ve por ella tigre" le animo.

Denis: Tu puedes, ahora rápido a cambiarte.

Hair: ¿Qué? pero si ya estoy listo.

Denis: ¿Cómo? no pensaras usar eso ¿o sí?

Hair: "¿Qué tiene?" pregunta asustado.

Denis: "¿Sabes qué? se nota que necesitas mucho mi ayuda, anda vamos" toma su brazo con fuerza "Adiós, nos vemos luego" sin más lo arrastra por la puerta.

Ni siguiéramos tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos. Hair espero que estés bien y salgas vivo de eso.

Moose: Y bien...¿qué tal con Denis?

Camille: Pues...parece que tenías razón ha cambiado mucho y es agradable.

Moose: ¿Algo más que decir?

Camille: Nop, nada.

Moose: Cam...no quiero iniciar una guerra de cosquitas aquí, pero-

Camille: Esta bien, Lo Siento, ¿contento?

Moose: "Mucho" rodeo su cintura, acerco su cuerpo y atrapo sus labios en los míos.

Camille: "Ya" se separa de mí, "ve a bañarte, apestas" cubre su nariz.

Moose: "Ok, vamos" la cargo en mis brazos estilo princesa.

Camille: "¡¿Qué?!" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello para sostenerse, "¿qué haces?".

Moose: "¿Qué parece que hago? te llevo conmigo" respondo sonriente.

Extrañaba tanto tenerla por aquí, que ahora planeo disfrutarla al máximo.

* * *

 _-Hola :D, como ya hemos visto en otros capítulos, el baile al igual que la música es un lenguaje universal que permite conectar a las personas de una manera única, haciendo que incluso las no se lleven bien, puedan convertirse en amigas._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Besos-_


	55. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54: Navidad en Familia**

Un mes y medio después...

Camille:

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, perdida en mis sueños y en la calidez del cuerpo de Moose quien me abraza desde atrás, hasta que siento algo raro, un sutil pero significativo movimiento. Llevo de inmediato ambas manos a mi estomago. Creo que el bebé acaba de moverse. Sonrío como tonta al notarlo. Esta...es la primera vez que pasa.

Moose: "Cariño...¿todo bien?" pregunta soñoliento.

Camille: "¡Moose!" digo emocionada, "el bebé acaba de..." lo siento otra vez moverse.

En lugar de decírselo quiero que lo sienta, así que tomo su mano deprisa y la coloco sobre mi vientre.

Moose: "Cam, esto es..." despierta del todo, "Hay por Dios, Cam es nuestro bebé" una sonrisa enorme adorna su rostro.

Camille: "Si, lo es" mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

Esto me emociona de muchas maneras, todo este tiempo he sabido que está ahí, pero justo en este momento es como si llamara mi atención y dijera "si mamá, estoy aquí", es...no sé como si lo sintiera de verdad, aun más, aaah ni siquiera se bien como decirlo, pero es absolutamente especial.

Moose: "Amor no llores" besa mis lágrimas con delicadeza.

Camille: Es de felicidad.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero si te veo llorar terminaré haciéndolo también" río con sus palabras.

El también puede ser muy llorón cuando se lo propone

Camille: "No lo hiciste cuando llore por el final de aquel libro" limpio las pocas lágrimas que quedan en mis mejillas.

Moose: "Cam, eso era diferente" hago un puchero, "pero te consolé, así que no me hagas esa carita" roza mi barbilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

Camille: "Tontito" tomo el borde de su camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo.

Él sostiene mis mejillas mientras yo hundo mis dedos en su cabello revolviendo aun más esos rizos que me encantan.

- _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!_

 _O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!_

 _O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

Justo cuando el beso se volvía más apasionado la música navideña inunda todo el departamento y el origen parece estar abajo, para ser más específica en la cocina. Esta navidad los padres y abuelos de Moose vinieron a visitarnos, parece que nos extrañaron la navidad pasada y se propusieron que esta fuera una en familia, esta noche incluso haremos una fiesta con todos.

Moose: Parece que mamá y baba están preparado galletas.

Tanto mamá como baba, tienen la costumbre de prepararlas escuchando viejos villancicos, ellas dicen que les ayuda a ponerse en ambiente festivo y a prepararlas aun más deliciosas ¿quién imaginaria que su secreto es la música?.

Camille: Si y por lo que huelo parece ser hora de levantarse.

Huele a su desayuno navideño especial.

Moose: "¿Qué esperamos?" lanza las sabanas por los aires.

Se levanta, rodea la cama, me ayuda a levantarme y bajamos juntos dejándonos guiar por nuestro olfato.

Moose y Camille: Buenos días.

Mamá: "Buenos días" nos saluda mientras revuelven algo en un tazón.

Baba: "Buenos días, vienen junto a tiempo, las primeras galletas acaban de salir" nos muestra una enorme bandeja de deliciosas y humeantes galletas.

Moose: "¿Puedo...?" extiende su mano para tomar una pero recibe un cucharazo. "¡Auch! mamá"

Mamá: "Aun no, espera a que se enfríen" dicho eso vuelve a mezclar.

Señor A: "Tranquilo no tardara mucho" dice pasando junto a las galletas.

Mamá: "Robert, ni se te ocurra" advierte apuntándolo con su cuchara.

A veces pareciera que tiene ojos en la espalda, porque sino ¿cómo supo que el señor A estaba a punto de robar una galleta?.

Oba: "Robert ¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte entre una mujer y sus galletas?" pasa un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

Baba: Tú también mantente lejos de ellas.

Oba: ¿Qué?, pero...

Baba: No me obligas a usar mi cuchara.

Señor A: "Así que no meterse entre una mujer y sus galletas ¿eh?" enmarca una ceja.

Oba: "Ya cállate" sin más da media vuelta y se va.

Los demás comenzamos reír.

Baba: "Tomen" nos entrega a Moose y a mi nuestros desayunos.

Moose: Gracias.

Camille: Gracias por esto y por encargarse de la comida. Les prometo que después de desayunar las ayudo.

Mamá: No es necesario cariño.

Baba: Si, tu descansa y deja todo en nuestras manos.

Camille: Pero...

Moose: Cam, hazles caso, últimamente has tenido mareos y no quisiera que te de uno mientras sostienes algo caliente y te lastimes.

Tiene razón, estos días me he sentido como si estuviera a bordo de un bote.

Camille: "Esta bien, les tomare la palabra" tomo un bocado de comida.

Baba: Por cierto ¿cómo amaneciste?

Camille: Excelente, hoy por primera vez sentí como se movía mi bebé.

Mamá: Esa es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, claro hasta que te patean con fuerza y no te dejan dormir, pero a pesar de todo es sumamente especial.

Baba: Recuerdo cuando lo sentí por primera vez, fue como si palomitas reventaran dentro de mí.

Mamá: Yo sentí como si un pez nadara de un lado a otro.

Moose: "¿Estas comparándome con un pez?" luce un tanto ofendido.

Mamá: "El más lindo de los peces, cariño" se acerca para llenar su rostro con besos.

Moose: "¡Mamá!" grita tratando de alejarla sin éxito.

Camille: "Ya, ya tranquilo pecesito" le doy palmaditas en la espalda.

Estallamos en risas. La expresión de su cara es tan graciosa.

Mamá: "Cam ¿tu cómo lo describirías?" pregunta al recuperar el aliento.

Camille: "Mmm...es algo difícil, pero creo que fue como si una mariposa revoloteara en mi interior" reposo mi mano izquierda en mi estomago, "muero por conocerte" lo acarició suavemente.

Moose: Yo también, pero tenemos que tener paciencia.

Camille: Si, después de todo cada día que pasa, es un día que estamos más cerca.

* * *

Moose: "Se me está haciendo tarde para ir al ensayo" corre hacia la puerta donde se abriga.

Camille: "Que tengas un buen día" camino hasta él.

Moose: "Gracias" me abraza, "¿los veré en el show?" asiento en repuesta, él sonríe. "Adiós mis amores" besa mis labios, mi estomago y sale por la puerta.

Mamá: "¿Por qué no fuiste con él?" aparece junto a mí.

Camille: "Porque aunque no me dejen cocinar, pienso ayudar a decorar" digo decidida.

Siempre que vienen se apoderan de mi cocina y aunque aprecio la ayuda, me siento inútil cuando no me dejan hacer nada.

Mamá: "No te preocupes por eso tampoco, los hombres de la casa se encargaran" giña un ojo.

Lo que me faltaba, ni siquiera eso me quieren dejar hacer. Pero ¡No me daré por vencida!.

Camille: "¿En serio confía en ellos para tomar Todas la decisiones de la decoración?" enmarco una ceja haciendo especial entonación en _Todas_ , "Creo que debería recordarle aquella navidad en que el señor A-"

Mamá: "Esta bien" responde rápido ante el recuerdo, "tu puedes supervisarlo, pero no cargues cosas pesadas ni nada ¿ok?" sonrío.

Camille: "¡Sí!" respondo animada.

¡Genial! parece que después de todo soy buena en esto de convencer, pero debo admitir que no lo habría logrado sin el señor A, quien una navidad se encargo de decorar la casa por su cuenta, coloco los adornos del árbol colgando por todas partes, puso un muérdago en el baño y la corona navideña que va en la puerta termino siendo usada como cinturón por el árbol. ¿Se lo imaginan? Exacto, un desastre total y hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio cómo logro hacer para que la corona entrara ahí sin ser dañada.

* * *

Oba: ¿Dónde pongo esto?

Señor A: Encima del televisor.

Camille: ¿Qué? no, esa estrella va en la punta del árbol.

Esto parece ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Señor A: Oh si, cierto, cierto.

Oba: Listo, esto ya esta, ahora iré a poner este muérdago por afuera del marco de la puerta.

Camille: Pero Oba, estas yendo hacia el baño.

Señor A: Ese es un buen lugar, acaso ¿no se supone que debe ir ahí?

Camille: "No" respondo como algo evidente.

¿Qué tiene los hombres con los muérdagos en las puertas de los baños?, claro no todos piensan así, pero si los que conozco y he aquí dos grandes ejemplos.

Camille: Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué el baño?.

Oba: He...pues...solo diré que es un buen lugar, así que lo pondré ahí, pero no te preocupes pondré otros por la sala.

Camille: Mmm...Supongo que está bien.

Parece que seguirá siendo un misterio, como lo del árbol y la corona.

Unas horas después todo está listo para la fiesta, por lo que pasamos el rato hablando, viendo televisión, juegos de mesa y bailando. El tiempo vuela y pronto se hace hora de ir al show.

Llegamos con dificultad debido al tránsito y una vez adentro pasamos entre el mar de gente hasta la zona delantera.

Baba: Aah...por fin llegamos.

Oba: "Ya estoy viejo para esto" jadea un poco.

De hecho todo estamos iguales, llegar aquí no fue nada fácil, incluso recibieron algunos codazos cuidándome.

Baba: "Cariño, no digas tonterías, estas estupendo" lo anima.

Camille: "Si no se sienten cómodos aquí siempre podemos ir tras bastidores" propongo.

Cuando son fechas especiales como estas el lugar se llena de una manera increíble.

Mamá: "Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti querida" pronuncia con la dulzura de siempre.

Camille: Yo creo que prefiero ir tras bastidores.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme asfixiada, rodeada de tanta gente.

Señor A: Vamos allá entonces.

Dicho eso sufrimos otra odisea caminando entre la multitud hasta llegar al área privada, donde Raphaf me reconoce rápidamente y nos deja pasar.

Camille: "Por fin puedo respirar" digo aliviada mientras avanzamos hacia la sala donde los chicos se arreglan.

Minutos pasan y ya estamos ahí.

Moose: "Hola" camina hacia nosotros en cuanto nos ve entrar.

Cuando llega hasta nosotros besa mis labios como saludo.

Moose: "Creí que estarían entre el público" observa a todos, pero pronto su mirada recae en mi "Cam tienes las mejillas rosadas" me acaricia con suavidad.

Señor A: Haya afuera todo es una locura, está muy lleno de gente.

Mamá: Así que preferimos venir aquí ¿te molesta?

Moose: "Claro que no" vuelve su atención a ellos, "de hecho pensé en la pequeña posibilidad de que vinieran y le pedí a AJ que arreglara unos asientos por el escenario en el costado opuesto a donde entramos nosotros.

Señor A: "Vaya hijo, piensas en todo" sonríe ante la idea.

Moose: Por supuesto, vengan los llevo.

Pasa un brazo por mis hombros asegurándose de mantenerme cerca mientras nos guía a nuestros asientos.

Camille: "Si ya los tenias listos ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?" hablo bajo para que solo el pueda escuchar.

Moose: "Es que se me ocurrió hace poco" confiesa en el mismo tono, "¿qué tal todo?" cambia de tema.

Camille: Bien, nos divertimos y ¿ustedes por aquí?

Moose: "Cansado, ensayamos mucho" resopla, "pero estamos listos"

Camille: ¿Cómo le va a Denis?

Moose: ¿Te refieres a tu gran amiga?

Al principio tuve muchas dudas con respecto a ella, pero cuando hablamos sobre baile y compartimos la pista, logre conectar con ella, ver sus sentimientos y descubrir que no es para nada la Denis que conocí alguna vez, incluso puedo decir que somos amigas.

Camille: Si, ¿cómo va con su solo?

Es la primera vez que tiene tanto protagonismo desde que se unió, debe estar nerviosa.

Moose: Lo hace fantástico, te sorprenderá.

Camille: No lo dudo, dale ánimos de mi parte.

Moose: "¿Solo a ella?" pone una carita de cachorrito.

Camille: "Amor, sabes perfectamente que a ti te los doy personalmente" sonrió coqueta.

Detenemos nuestros pasos.

Moose: "Aquí es, acomódense donde quieran" apunta hacia los asientos.

Mamá: Gracias cariño.

Oba: Mucha suerte.

Baba: Les ira genial.

Señor A: Vayan con todo.

Mamá: Ya quiero verte en acción.

Moose: "Gracias" los observamos tomar asiento, "tu ven acá" toma mi mano y me lleva detrás de una cortina negra. "sigo esperando que me des ánimos" me mira con intensidad.

Camille: "Pues…¡Animo!" grito entusiasta haciéndome la desentendida.

Moose: "Cam, sabes que no me refiero a eso" se acerca peligrosamente rodeando mi cintura, "no te he visto desde la mañana y ya te extraño" reposa su frente en la mía.

Camille: "Y yo a ti" cierro la distancia entre nosotros.

Comienzo con un par de besos lentos y suaves, luego retrocedo ligeramente para míralo a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos que me dejan desnuda y atraviesan mi alma, con solo enfocarme. Muevo mis manos que se mantienen en su pecho para ponerlas detrás de su cuello y lo atraigo de nuevo para darle otro beso, está vez con más pasión. Ambos nos introducimos en una burbuja donde solo los dos existimos, hasta que la realidad en una forma un tanto asiática nos obliga a salir.

Kido: "Moose ¿Dónde estás?" pregunta del otro lado de la cortina.

Nos separamos.

Camille: "Parece que ya es hora" bajo mis manos por su pecho.

Moose: "Si, tengo que irme" afloja su agarre pero no se mueve.

Camille: "Ve" tampoco me muevo.

Nos observamos embobados el uno al otro.

Kido: "¡Moose! Por fin te encentro" abre la cortina, "hola Cam, lo siento pero tengo que llevármelo".

Camille: "Lo entiendo vayan" deposito un último beso en sus labios, "suerte".

Moose: "Gracias" sonríe.

Ambos se van y yo busco mi asiento.

* * *

Dos números increíble acaban de termina, se nota mucho su trabajo duro, Denis lo hizo estupendo también y Moose se veía muy gracioso haciendo de Grinch.

El ultimo numero da comienzo con un ambiente frío, muñecos de nieve en el escenario, niebla cubriendo el suelo y nieve cayendo sobre ellos. La música aparece, junto con esta un viejo panzón que conocemos bien, Santa Claus, que es interpretado por Chad –razón por la que lo llame viejo panzón hace un segundo-. Baila con mucha soltura sobre el escenario y realizando trucos alucinantes en el suelo, a medida va a avanzando la coreografía los muñecos de nieve van cobrando vida y uniéndose a su baile, todos fluyendo con la música, transportándonos a ese lugar, incluso puedo sentir el frío en mis brazos y lo acelerado de sus corazones con solo verlos. Las personas no solo puede comunicarse articulando palabras, sino que también con movimientos, basta con una mirada o un gesto, todo lo que se puede trasmitir por medio del cuerpo es grandioso. No basta decir palabras para contar una historia y ellos lo están demostrando ahora.

El tercer número llega a su final, todos los presentes aplaudimos con fuerza, algunos gritan y otros muestran enormes sonrisas.

Mamá: "Camille cariño" toma mi hombro, yo me acerco para poder escuchar mejor.

La música de fondo y el ruido de la multitud, no parecen dejármelo muy fácil.

Mamá: Nosotros nos adelantaremos, estaría mal que lleguen todos a la fiesta y nadie los reciba.

Camille: Cierto, le mandare un mensaje a Moose, vamos.

Oba: No Cam, nos referimos a que nosotros nos adelantaremos, tu espéralo.

Camille: ¿Están seguros?

Señor A: Si, no es como si fuéramos a perdernos o a incendiar el departamento.

Camille: "Esta bien" río, "los veo luego".

Los veo marcharse, volteo nuevamente al escenario y noto que ya volvieron a los vestidores así que me dirijo ahí.

Camille: Hola

Moose: "Aaah" se sobresalta enredándose en la camisa que esta quitándose.

Camille: "¿Estás bien?" intento contenerme para no reír.

Moose: "No, casi me matas del susto" termina de sacarse la camisa por la cabeza.

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era una acosadora? porque te recuerdo que el único que acoso a alguien aquí fuiste tú.

Moose: "¿Otra vez con eso?" resopla cansado mientras se desabrocha sus pantalones, "de cualquier manera ¿por qué no estás con los demás?".

Camille: Se adelantaron.

Moose: Y tu viniste a espiarme mientras me cambio.

Camille: "Exac- ¿qué? ¡no!" desvío la mirada sonrojada.

¿Como se atreve a molestarme justo cuando esta solo con ropa interior?.

Moose: "Vamos, se que quieres ver" canta burlonamente.

Camille: "Solo apúrate de una vez" volteo a verlo, sigue sin pantalón.

Moose: "Sabia que querías hacerlo" sonríe.

Camille: "Moose" bufo.

Moose: "Esta bien, solo dame un segundo" me giña un ojo y por fin comienza a vestirse.

Yo me siento y disfruto el espectáculo.

* * *

Moose:

LMNTRIX: "¡Feliz navidad!" gritamos al unísono en cuanto la puerta se abre.

Mamá: Bienvenidos, pasen.

Uno a unos vamos entrando, algunos admiran la decoración y otros van directo a los bocadillos.

Encendemos la música a todo volumen, conversamos, reímos, bailamos y cantamos villancicos un tanto desafinados. Todos como una gran familia. Aunque estoy comenzando extrañar los suaves y dulces labios de mi querida esposa, a quien por cierto no veo hace rato.

Paso mis ojos por todo el lugar, Monster y Gauge parecen estar borrachos y pelea entre sí por la atención de Vladd, Hair habla embelesado por teléfono con su novia que no está en la ciudad, los gemelos Santiago y Chad hacen una competencia de comer papas, mi mamá y baba observan cuidadosamente a Denis mientras platica con Kido y Violet -parece que aun no les cae bien- y la parejita de Andie y Sean están muy cariñosos coqueteando entre sí. ¡No es justo! yo también quiero estar así con Camille, pero para eso primero debo encontrarla ¿cómo es que se donde esta todos y no mi querida esposa?

Se me ocurre que puede estar arriba así que me dirijo hacia ahí, solo llego al primer escalón, cuando la veo bajar y decido esperarla...

Camille: "Hola" me sonríe cálidamente.

Moose: "Llevo un rato buscándote, no desaparezcan tan de repente" hago un puchero.

Camille: Lo siento, recibí un llamado de mis padres y de Tyler.

Moose: ¿Cómo están?

Camille: Mamá me mando unas fotos, se están divirtiendo mucho en su viaje y Tyler también con la familia de Nora.

Moose: Eso es genial.

Paso un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, entonces veo algo colgando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Moose: "Mira" sigue mis ojos, "estamos justo debajo de un muérdago"

Camille: "Eso parece" pasa ambos brazos por mi cuello, "ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" susurra en mis labios.

Moose: ¿Qué tal esto?

Termino de cerrar la poca y casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba, atrapando sus labios en los míos. Realizamos movimientos suaves disfrutando del beso, pero pronto intercala sus labios con los míos de modo que su labio inferior está entre mis dos labios, luego abre la boca ligeramente de forma sutil y seductora, invitándome a entrar, yo pongo una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y profundizo el beso.

Nos separamos lento aun sin querer separarnos del todo.

Camille: "Sabes con esto de los muérdagos recordé algo" con un movimiento de cabeza la animo a seguir hablando, "no entiendo por qué el señor A y Oba insisten tanto en colocar un muérdago en el baño ¿qué tal tu?".

Moose: Yo creo saber porque, vamos.

Camille: "Ok..." contesta un tanto confusa.

Tomo su mano y la guía hasta el baño, ella solo se deja llevar.

Camille: Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué?

Moose: "Estamos debajo de otro muérdago" sonrío.

Apuesto a que en este momento piensa que la traje aquí solo como una excusa y si soy sincero, no es del todo mentira.

Camille: Corrección, tu estas bajo un muérdago, yo no.

Observo y efectivamente esta únicamente sobre mi cabeza.

Moose: Eso se soluciona fácil.

En un movimiento rápido la encierro entre mis brazos y la puerta del baño, donde recuesta su espalda.

Moose: "Lo ves" sonrío triunfante, "ahora comienza la lección" digo con el tono de voz que sé perfectamente que le eriza la piel al instante.

Quito una mano que estaba justo a la par de su cabeza para acariciar su labio inferior con mi pulgar.

Moose: "Veras...la luz no llega mucho aquí" me acerco peligrosamente, "y tampoco es muy concurrido" pego mi cuerpo al suyo, "es un lugar perfecto para besar a alguien" rozo su labios en los míos, "pero no cualquier beso" susurro en su boca.

Camille: ¿C-cual sería?

Moose: Este...

La beso apasionadamente, tomando sus labios con fuerza, poco a poco abriéndome paso en su boca para introducir mi lengua y saborearla mejor. Nuestras leguas se encuentran en un danza o mejor dicho en una batalla de baile, ambas tratando de dominar. Podría besarla por siempre pero nuestros pulmones nos piden aire así que nos separamos, entrelazando nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Moose: "Otra ventaja de estar aquí, es..." paso mi brazo izquierdo por su espalda y con la mano derecha abro la puerta, "es que si quieres continuar o llevarlo más allá" guío sus pasos en el interior, "puedes obtener total privacidad".

Bajo la tapa del retrete, me sienta y ella sube a mis piernas, dejando sus rodillas a ambos costados de mi torso.

Camille: "Tus abuelos son unos genios" sonríe maliciosa antes de saquear mi boca continuando desde donde lo dejamos hace unos segundos.

Camille y yo no podemos llegar hasta el final, pero está bien, esperare el tiempo necesario, todo para tener a mis dos amores conmigo.

* * *

 _-Holaaa :D, lamento mucho la demora, mi computadora se desconfiguró de manera que ni siquiera podía encenderla, pero por suerte ya esta arreglada y lista para la acción_ ;)

 _¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿les gusto? Espero que sí :3_

 _Van quedando pocos capítulos así que disfrútenlos al máximo:3_

 _P.D.1: Quiero informarles que ya se reanudaron las clases, por lo que tendre menos tiempo para escribir asi que las actualizaciones apartir de ahora serán cada tres días._

 _P.D.2: Sé que estan curiosos por saber si el bebé será niño o niña, pero no les diré porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Tengan un poco más de paciencia, un poco lento pero se va acercando el día de su nacimiento._

 _Nos leemos pronto, byeee_

 _Besos-_


	56. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55: ¡Sorpresa!**

Unos meses después...

Camille:

Moose: Di A.

Camille: Aaaa.

Acerca una fresa cubierta con crema batida a mi boca y la muerdo.

Moose: Solo espera un poco más, ya casi término.

Camille: "Esta bien" reposo mis codos en la barra y con mi mano derecha sostengo mi cabeza mientras lo observo detenidamente.

Luce muy sexy cuando cocina.

Moose: "Listo" dice orgulloso de su creación.

Desliza el plato frente a mí dejando me ver unas deliciosas Crepes con nutella y plátano. Mis favortas.

Camille: "Gracias amor" besos sus labios en agradecimiento.

Moose: De nada, disfruta tu desayuno especial de cumpleaños.

Así es, hoy diez de febrero cumplo veintiséis años. Como vuela el tiempo ¿no?.

Camille: "¿A dónde iremos después del ensayo?" llevo un enorme bocado a mi boca.

Moose: "¿No te conté?" niego con la cabeza ya que mi boca aun sigue llena, "el ensayo de hoy se suspendió" sonríe.

Camille: "¿En serio?" pregunto emocionada.

Moose: "Si, lo que significa que pasaremos todo el día juntos" toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?".

Camille: Mmm...me gustaría salir a ver una película.

Moose: Vamos al cine entonces.

* * *

Moose: Están: Rescate en las alturas, Noche de juegos, Verdad o reto y Nerve. ¿Cual quieres ver?

Camille: Noche de juegos.

Moose: "¿Por qué no verdad o reto?" señala la imagen de esa película en la pared.

La observo por unos segundos, frunzo el ceño y vuelvo mi vista a Moose.

Camille: Sabes que no me gustan las películas de miedo.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero quiero tenerte entre mis brazos toda la película" rodea mi cintura.

Camille: "No necesitas asustarme para lograr eso" reposo mis manos en su pecho, "además" se acerca, "seria trampa" lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás. "Ve a comprar la entradas antes de que se agoten".

Hace una mueca graciosa por lo que acabo de hacer pero termina haciéndome caso y se dirige a la ventanilla.

Camille: "Moose" voltea y mi teléfono comienza a sonar, "estaré junto a las palomitas" asiente y sigue su camino.

Saco mi teléfono para revisarlo mientras voy a mi destino. Vaya, tengo cincuenta mensajes, todos de felicitaciones. Contesto los que puedo hasta que Moose vuelve.

Moose: "Aquí están" me muestra las entradas, "¿con quién te mensajeas tanto?" se inclina para espiar la pantalla de mi celular, "Wow tienes mucho mensajes de felicitaciones".

Camille: "Si, pero les contestaré más tarde" guardo el teléfono en uno de mis bolsillos y le brindo toda mi atención.

Moose: Esta bien. ¿Ya pensaste qué quieres además de palomitas?.

Camille: "Sabes lo que pediré" sonríe leyendo mi mente.

Moose: "Dos palomitas medianas, un jugo, una gaseosa coca cola y quiero un poco de cada dulce que tenga, por favor" dice al chico tras la barra.

-"A la orden señor" nos sonríe y prepara nuestro pedido con un poco de torpeza.

Parece que es su primer día.

Unos minutos después ya estamos entrando en la sala tres con nuestros alimentos en mano.

Moose: "¿Nos quedamos atrás?" inclina su cabeza en hacia un de las ultimas fila.

Camille: Si.

Se hace a un lado y me deja pasar primero.

Siempre nos gusta quedarnos atrás, podemos platicar tranquilos- dentro de lo que cabe-, tener guerra de palomitas sin que hayan muchos heridos en el fuego cruzado y besarnos sin que nos tachen de indecentes, aunque eso solo nos paso una vez y fue una ancianita la que nos regaño.

Moose: "Mira esto, hay dos pajillas en mis palomitas" me las muestra divertido.

Camille: Se notaba que era su primer día.

Moose: "Ahora tenemos cuatro pajillas ¿qué se te ocurre hacer?" mueve sus cejas sugerentemente.

Sonreímos complices.

Camille: "A las tres" tomamos nuestra mulsiones, "uno" quitamos un extremo del papel que cubre las pajillas, "dos" llevamos el área libre a nuestra boca, "tres" soplamos.

Uno de sus disparos roza mi mejilla pero pasa de largo, el mío da justo en su pecho y antes de que pueda reaccionar hago mi segundo y último disparo que cae en su ojo. Oh no.

Camille: "Moose, lo siento, fue un accidente" cubre el área afectada y me siento asustada, "¿estás bien? deja me ver" aparto su mano despacio.

¿Qué es esto? su ojos está en perfectas condiciones. Sonríe y hace su último tiro dándome en la frente.

Moose: Gane.

Camille: "Tonto" le lanza palomitas, "me asustaste y eres un tramposo" ahora le tiro un chocolate, pero para el suertudo cae justo en su boca.

Moose: "Y luego dices que yo soy malo con la puntería" ríe tan fuerte que la gente frente a nosotros nos regaña.

Parece que la película comenzó sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Camille: "Para tu información yo quería que cayera ahí" susurro.

Moose: "Si claro" se burla.

Camille: "Oye, ¿así me tratas después de asustarme" llevo una mano a mi pecho para parecer más dramática. "Recuerda que estoy embarazada de siete meses, no puedes asustarme así"

Moose: "Esta bien, lo siento. ¿Qué tal una ofrenda de paz?" pone un trozo de chocolate entre sus dientes y se inclina hacia mí.

Es trampa ¿cómo se supone que diga que no a eso?

Camille: "Supongo que no tengo opción" frunzo mis labios pero pronto forman una sonrisa.

Acerco mi boca a la suya y muerdo el chocolate tratando de no tener contacto con sus labios, pero como es de esperarse Moose no me lo permite y terminamos teniendo un beso con sabor a chocolate.

* * *

Moose:

Ver esa película fue divertido, aunque la verdad no prestamos mucha atención, nos la pasamos hablando, riendo, disculpándonos con la gente por el ruido, abrazándonos, reír más y cada cuanto besándonos. Ahora paseamos por un parque agarrados de la mano mientras comemos un helado.

Camille: "Me gusto mucho la película" voltea a verme, "me recordó a nosotros".

Sonrió.

Moose: "¿Te refieres a nosotros?¿la mejor e invencible pareja de juegos?" hago algunos movimientos exagerados que la hacen reír.

Camille: "Por supuesto, aunque..." frena en seco, "ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no tenemos una noche de juegos"

La ánimo a seguir caminando halando suavemente de su mano y lo hace.

Moose: Creo que se cansaron de perder, porque cada vez que lo menciono unos se quejan que no los dejamos ganar ni un punto y otros inventan excusas para no asistir.

Camille: "¿Deberíamos intentar formando parejas al azar?" come un poco de helado.

Moose: No, eso ni hablar, tu eres mi única pareja de juegos.

Camille: "Pero así nunca más querrán jugar con nosotros" hace un puchero.

Moose: "Tranquila, ya lograremos convencerlos" tomamos asiento en una baca. "Mejor sigamos hablando de la película, me sorprendió mucho que ese vecino raro planeara todo eso"

Camille: "Si, aunque debo admitir ese tipo daba miedo, no me sorprende que no lo invitaran nunca" recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, yo aprovecho su acción y la rodea con mi brazo.

Moose: Compréndelo, era así porque perdió a su esposa.

Camille: Pero aun así, no creo que ella haya querido que él terminada de esa manera, sino que fuera feliz.

Moose: "Yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera" digo honesto.

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar el desastre que sería sin ella.

Camille: "No tienes por qué pensar en ello, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" beso mi mejilla con cariño.

Moose: "Bien dicho señora Alexander" sonrío ampliamente.

Camille: "Oh gracias señor" se deslizo por la manga de mi camisa hasta llegar a mi boca y besarme.

Moose: Mmm...sabes a fresa.

Nos separamos.

Camille: "Es el sabor de mi helado ¿qué esperabas?" ríe.

Moose: "¿Ah sí?" paso mi cono de helado por su mejilla embadurnándola de chocolate.

Camille: "¡Moose!" usa su servilleta para limpiarse. "Sufrirás mi venganza" me apunta con su helado.

Esa es mi señal para escapar. Me levanto rápido esquivándola, pero ella es persistente y vuelve a intentar atacarme, yo troto lejos de ella y pronto se vuelve una persecución a baja velocidad.

* * *

Camille: "Entremos ahí" hala de mi brazo en dirección a la tienda.

Con cada paso que damos puedo sentir las miradas de la gente posarse en nosotros. La pequeña pelea de helado que tuvimos en el parque se nos salió de control y terminamos ensuciando muestra ropa, por lo que ahora compraremos otra. Lo que no sabe Camille es que esto forma parte de mi plan, bueno lo de comprar ropa, no el embadurnarnos de helado.

Una vez dentro Cam avanza en dirección a ropa casual, pero yo tomo su mano y la llevo al área de ropa elegante.

Camille: "¿Por qué me traes aquí?" me observa confundida.

Moose: Porque para el almuerzo iremos a un restaurante y no creo que quieras ir con jeans.

Camille: "¿Un restaurante? ¿Dónde iremos?" puedo notar la emoción en sus ojos.

Moose: No te diré nada, es una sorpresa.

Camille: Per-

\- "Disculpen ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?" aparece una señora que parece trabajar aquí frente a nosotros.

Moose: "Si, podría decirnos donde podemos encontrar vestidos como para mi esposa" la rodeo con mi brazo derecho.

\- "Si, por favor síganme" gira sobre sus tacones y nos indica el camino.

Camille: "Moose..." insiste.

Moose: "Sigamos a la señora" la interrumpo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo lleno de zapatos y pronto llegamos a la sección de vestidos.

\- En esta parte de acá podrá encontrar vestidos sueltos que pueden quedarle bien y aquí vestidos específicamente para embarazadas.

Camille: Gracias, desde aquí seguiremos solos.

-Como gusten, a su izquierda están los probadores tanto de mujer como hombre y además hay uno de parejas por si gustan medirse ropa juntos.

Dicho eso sonríe y se marcha por el mismo pasillo de antes.

Moose: Muy bien, manos a la obra ¿en qué parte quieres buscar primero?.

Camille: "En esta" se acerca a la parte de vestidos sueltos.

Revisamos los vestidos esperando entrar algo que le guste.

Camille: "Quiero probarme este" me lo entrega para que lo sostenga, "¿Esto cuenta como mi regalo de cumpleaños?" pregunta mientras sigue observando vestidos.

Moose: Mmm...¿Quieres que cuente?.

Camille: "Si" sonríe. "Oh este es lindo" me entrega otro candidato. "aunque creo que esto fue una excusa para no tener que escoger mi regalo".

Moose: "Claro que no" digo ofendido.

Camille: "Tranquilo, debo admitir que es ingenioso" hace un movimiento con sus hombros restándole importancia.

Moose: Para tu información compre tu regalo desde la semana pasada.

Camille: "¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque preguntaste si quería que contara? ¿Ibas a guardarlo para el otro año?" clava sus ojos en mi y enmarca una ceja.

Moose: "Coff, coff" finjo tener tos, "coff, tal vez, coff" observo un vestido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo para evitar ver ojos.

Aunque viéndolo bien le quedaría fabuloso.

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿Quieres probarte ese vestido?" pregunta divertida.

Moose: "Por supuesto que no y me ofende que me creas capaz" llevo una mano a mi pecho para parecer más dramático.

Camille: Tú eras el que no dejaba de mirarlo, no yo.

Moose: No, bueno si, pero era porque estaba imaginando como se vería en ti.

Camille: Mmm...¿seguro?

Moose: Si.

Camille: ¿Seguro? ¿seguro?

Moose: Si, seguro, seguro.

Camille: ¿Seguro? ¿seguro? ¿seguro?

Moose: ¡Camille!

Camille: "Ya está bien, te creo" comienza a reír.

Moose: "Mejor ¿vamos a que te pruebes esto?" tomo su mano y halo de ella en dirección a los vestidores.

Una vez ahí entramos al de parejas, aunque yo no traigo nada para probarme. Se prueba tres vestidos en total, dos escogidos por ella y uno por mí.

Moose: ¿Cuál escoges?

Camille: "Aun no estoy muy segura" hace diferentes poses frente al espejo viendo cada detalle.

Moose: Yo creo que con ese te vez aun más hermosa que con los otros.

Tiene puesto un vestido color morado, tan largo que pasa de sus rodillas, se ajusta perfecto en la parte de arriba resaltando sus atributos -ahora más grandes gracias al embarazo- y en el resto cae suelto por su cuerpo dejando apreciar su linda figura.

Camille: "¿En serio?" sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado.

Moose: "Si" me acerco lentamente, "eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo" acaricio su cabello con suavidad.

Camille: "Me llevare este" sonríe, yo hago lo mismo. "Ahora supongo que ya es hora de buscarte un traje o la mayor parte de uno".

Hago una mueca que parece serle graciosa, ya que comienza a reír.

Moose: "Yo...usare un traje completo o al menos lo intentare" mis palabras la sorprenden.

Lo normal es que haga una pataleta primero, pero como ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Camille lo vale totalmente. Si se trata de ella estoy dispuesto a usar lo que sea, bueno casi, nunca pienso usar mayas.

Camille: "Manos a la obra entonces" sonríe animada mientras me empuja fuera del vestidor.

Moose: Espera ¿No vas a cambiarte primero?

Camille: "Oh si, casi se me olvida. Adelántate" asiento en respuesta.

Doy unos pasos y mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

Moose: Hola.

-"Hola" contestan del otro lado de la línea.

Ese asentó es inconfundible.

Moose: Kido ¿qué tal todo?

Kido: Perfecto, tenemos todo lo necesario.

Moose: Genial.

Kido: ¿Tu cómo vas con tu misión? ¿Se divierten?.

Moose: Si, la estamos pasando muy bien.

Camille: "Moose" se para frente a mí con una sonrisa.

Moose: Lo siento, tengo que colgar. Adiós.

Kido: Adiós, nos vemos en la noche.

Cuelgo y le brindo toda mi atención a mi querida esposa.

Camille: ¿Ya encontraste algo?

Moose: Aun no, te estaba esperando.

* * *

Camille:

Nos tardamos una eternidad encontrando un traje, tanto que cuando lo logramos tuvimos casi que correr para no perder la reservación. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo. El restaurante es hermoso, tiene un toque antiguo encantador, es elegante y contiene una atmósfera romántica perfecta.

Moose: "¿Cómo está tu platillo?" pregunta tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Camille: Delicioso y ¿el tuyo?

Moose: "Muy rico" me observa detenidamente, "¿te gusto tu sorpresa?".

Camille: Si, este lugar me encanta, sabes que muy bien que gustan encontrar tesoros escondidos y este es uno de los mejores.

Tanto la decoración como el edificio en si indican que esta restaurante a estado abierto desde mil novecientos y fracción.

Moose: "No esta tan escondido que digamos, pero sí, es todo un tesoro antiguo" sonríe, "hablando de eso, tengo curiosidad sobre algo".

Camille: "¿Sobre qué?" llevo un bocado a mi boca.

Moose: ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los edificios antiguos?

Camille: "No lo sé..." tomo mi copa con jugo y la muevo como si se tratara de vino, "creo que es porque contienen muchas historias, al estar en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo han presenciado muchas cosas y visto a diversas personas que han dejado su marca de alguna manera".

Moose: Nunca lo pensé así.

Camille: "Eso es porque eres un miedoso, solo recuerda cuando te lleve a aquel edificio en nuestro aniversario, incluso pensaste que iba a asesinarte" digo en tono burlón.

Moose: "No es mi culpa, ese lugar lo vieras por donde lo vieras parecía abandonado y perfecto para cometer un crimen" se defiende.

Camille: No debes juzgar un libro por su portada.

Moose: "Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez" sonríe, "¿sabes…? con recordando esa vez creo que logro comprender mejor lo que dijiste, los edificios antiguos contiene recuerdos valiosos para muchas persona, ya sean proposiciones, una primera cita o momentos trascendentales en su vida, contiene la historia de cada uno de ello y eso lo vuelve especial".

Camille: Exacto, ahora estás hablando en mi idioma.

Extiendo mi copa en su dirección, Moose hace lo mismo con la suya y las chocamos para luego beber un poco. Continuamos conversando, riendo, nos ponemos un tanto cursis de vez en cuando, nos besamos disimuladamente y sobre todo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Durante la tarde seguimos paseando por todos lados, vemos el atardecer juntos y cuando cae la noche estando en un lugar como Las Vegas, lleno de luces por todas partes, nos encontramos en...bueno la verdad no tengo ni idea pero se ve como si fuera una plaza, con unos cuantos arboles, luces brillantes por todos lados y una enorme fuente en el centro, donde se ven algunas sombras moverse.

Camille: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Moose: No es el lugar sino lo que pasa en el todos los días a esta hora.

Camille: "¿Lo qué pasa?" frunzo el ceño en confusión.

Moose: "Ya lo verás" detiene nuestros pasos, "pero antes" se quita el saco, "no quiero que pases frío".

Sostiene en saco entre sus manos para mí, yo meto mis brazos en las mangas aliviada y él lo sube a mis hombros, de inmediatamente siento su calidez envolverme.

Camille: Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Estamos de noche al aire libre y comienzo a hacer un poco de viento hace un rato, estaba comenzando a tiritar pero ahora estoy más tranquila.

Moose: También tienes las manos frías.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y deja salir su cálido aliento en ellas.

Camille: "Gracias a ti ya no" sonrió, él imita mi acción, "ahora vamos que ya me causaste demasiada curiosidad"

Tiro de su brazo y ambos avanzamos hacia la fuente, donde las sombras van haciéndose cada vez más claras dejando ver a unas parejas de bailarines bailando tango con música a todo volumen y al rededor muchos personas disfrutando del espectáculo.

Camille: Wow esto es sorprendente.

Se mueven con una gran habilidad, precisión y sensualidad, parece como si dos amantes demostraran su amor, pero no solo eso sino que lo hacen sobre el borde de la fuente.

Moose: ¿Verdad que si? Aun no sé cómo pueden bailar ahí sin caerse.

Camille: Y más con tacones puestos.

Yo no sé si podría.

Camille: ¿Cómo supiste de esto?

Moose: "El bailarín de ahí" apunta a uno de ellos, "visitó el estudio recientemente e invitó a todo LMNTRIX a venir y los chicos vinieron, aunque yo no".

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Moose: "Quería hacerlo contigo y como tu cumpleaños se acercaba me pareció la ocasión perfecta" pasa un brazo por mis hombros, yo me acerco todavía más a él.

Camille: "Gracias por traerme" enfoco sus ojos, "y por darme unos de los mejores cumpleaños" me acerco para besarlo.

Moose: "No" se aleja unos pocos centímetros, "gracias a ti por existir" sonríe cálidamente para luego rozar mis labios.

Nos besamos por unos segundos más, luego nos separamos y nos disponemos a observar el espectáculo.

Moose: "Camille" se coloca enfrente de mí, "¿me concedes esta canción?" me ofrece su mano, yo la tomo sin dudar.

Camille: Será un placer.

Sonreímos, juntamos nuestros cuerpos y bailamos bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

Moose:

Camille: "No encuentro mis llaves" dice mientras revuele todas las cosas de su bolso.

Después de bailar paseamos un rato más por los alrededores y ahora ya estamos de vuelta en casa.

Moose: "Tranquila, yo tengo las mías aquí" levanto mi mano para mostrarle mis llaves.

Camille: Ah…que bien, por un momento creí que no podríamos entrar.

Se hace a un lado y yo me dispongo a abrir la puerta.

Moose: "Listo, las damas primero" abro la puerta para ella.

Camille: "Gracias señor" realiza una reverencia con su vestido y entra.

Da unos pasos en el interior mientras yo la sigo de cerca.

Camille: ¿Puedes encender la luz por favor?

Moose: Claro.

Camille:

Se acerco al interruptor, lo enciende y cuando la luz se expande por toda la sala...

-"¡SORPRESA!" gritan todos nuestros amigos mientras lanzan confeti por los aires.

Camille: "¿Qué...?" cubro mi boca sorprendida, "¿qué es esto?" aparta mi mano para mostrar una gran sonrisa.

Andie: ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños!.

Kido: ¿En serio creíste que nos confirmaríamos con solo mandarte unos mensajitos?.

Monster: Por supuesto que no, esto...

Gemelos Sanriago: "¡Tiene que celebrarse a lo grande!" canturrean tan sincronizados como siempre.

Camille: "Chicos muchas gracias" pronuncio con una brillante sonrisa.

Moose: "¿Por qué seguimos parados aquí?" pasa un brazo por mis hombros, "¡vamos a celebrar!".

Chad se encarga de encender la música, dando inicio a la fiesta y todos comienzan a bailar. Moose y yo nos unimos a ellos. El resto de la noche está lleno de baile, juegos, regalos, pastel y mucho pero mucho amor.

Este sin duda ha sido ¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

* * *

 _-Holaaa :D, espero les haya gustado._

 _Nos vemos luego, bye..._

 _Besos-_


	57. Chapter 56

**Capitulo 56: Operación Baby Shopping**

Moose:

Chad: "¡¿Aun no tienen nada?!" grita sorprendido.

Qué bueno que estamos en la residencia LMNTRIX y no en nuestro departamento, porque sino todos nuestros vecinos hubieran sido capaces de oírlo y tendríamos problemas por el ruido.

Violet: "¿Cómo es posible? ya falta menos de tres meses" dice al lado de su esposo.

Moose: Bueno tampoco es como si no tuviéramos nada de nada.

Camille: Si, nosotros tenemos un poco de ropa que compramos hace un tiempo.

Moose: Comenzamos con la idea de ir poco a poco pero tanto trabajo no nos dejo mucho tiempo libre.

Andie: "¿Entonces qué harán?" aparece con un tazón de palomitas entre sus manos.

Camille: "Hoy comenzaremos comprando la cuna" sus ojos se iluminan al decirlo.

El hecho que no hayamos comprado casi nada para nuestro bebé no significa que no queramos, en realidad nos hace mucha ilusión hacerlo, lo vuelve cada vez más real…el ser papas.

Hair: "¿A dónde irán?" lanza una palomita por los aires para luego atraparlas con su boca.

Moose: Supongo que a...

Violet: "¡Chicos!" grita como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, "miren esto" se levanta de su asiento para ir junto a nosotros y mostrarnos su celular.

Monster: "¿Qué es eso?" pregunta curiosos.

En la pantalla del celular aparece una noticia de un lugar cercano al estudio que tiene rebajas en artículos para bebés y según el logo del lugar parece que tienen cosas de calidad.

Violet: Es una noticia, en aquel lugar cerca del estudio justo en la esquina los artículos para bebé están en rebaja.

Kido: Eso es genial, tiene que aprovechar y comprar todas las cosas posibles.

Camille: Suena bien pero dudo que nosotros solos podamos hacerlo, en especial siendo un día de rebaja, saben lo salvajes que se pueden poner las cosas.

Es cierto, un día mi mamá me obligo a acompañarla al súper mercado un día de rebajas; todo fue una odisea, habían señoras luchando por los productos y bandejas con cosas volando por todos lados, ese día volví a casa apestando a pescado y con lechuga en mi cabello.

Sean: "Tal vez no solos, pero ¿qué tal si en lugar de dos fuéramos no sé...catorce personas?" propone.

Camille: "¿Hablas en serio?" su rostro se ilumina ante la idea.

Sean: Si, cuenta conmigo.

Andie: Y conmigo.

Gauge: Yo también voy.

Hair: "No sé..." mira su celular mientras suspira.

Monster: "Vamos, no es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer sin Lina en la ciudad" palmea su espalda.

Hair: Esta bien, me apunto.

Monster: Háganme lugar también.

Moose: Los demás...¿están a bordo?

* * *

Camille:

Moose: Reúnanse.

Formamos una rueda afuera de la tienda como si fueras jugadores de fútbol planeando una estrategia, aunque en realidad es justo lo que hacemos.

Moose: "Nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera, Kido y Andie ustedes irán por ropa, Violet y Chad sección de juguetes, Hair, Gauge y Vladd pañales, Gemelos Santiago encárguense del cochecito; Sean, Monster y Denis les toca artículos de comodidad para el bebé, por ultimo Camille y yo buscaremos la cuna. Recuerden, hoy hay rebajas, conseguir cosas baratas pero de calidad será una verdadera batalla. ¡Ustedes pueden!. y nos se les olvide mandarnos fotos para darles nuestra aprobación. ¿Quedo claro?

LMNTRIX: "¡Si, señor!" respondemos al unisonó.

Moose: "Bien, nos vemos en la caja registradora dentro de tres horas, juntes sus manos" obedecemos, "a las tres".

LMNTRIX: "Uno, dos, tres, ¡Operación Baby Shopping!" gritamos elevando nuestras manos al mismo tiempo.

Después de nuestro grito de guerra -si se le puede decir así- , todos corren al interior de la tienda para cumplir su misión.

Camille: "¿Crees que estarán bien?" pregunto un tanto preocupada.

Moose: "Si, confió en ellos. ¿Vamos?" me ofrece su brazo como todo un caballero.

Camille: "Vamos" respondo y me aferro a él.

Una vez estamos adentro seguimos el plan buscado la sección de cunas, que al cabo de unos minutos encontramos sin problemas. Observamos con detenimiento cada una, de vez en cuando algunos de los chicos nos mandan fotos, así que nos tardamos en decidirnos por una hasta que encontramos la indicada, espaciosa, de buena madera, las barandas lo suficientemente altas y todo con un lindo diseño.

Moose: "¿Vemos como les va al resto?" propone en cuanto le encargamos la cuna a un trabajador de la tienda.

Camille: "Si" respondo de inmediato.

Tengo mucha curiosidad de cómo les está yendo, no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace como media hora.

Los primeros que encontramos son a Hair, Gauge y Vladd que parecen tener muchos pañales en su carrito, luego nos topamos con Violet y Chad que según se ve, están negociando con unos niños por juguetes.

-"No me conventes" se niega un pequeño de quizás unos tres años.

Chad: "Esta bien, te daré el doble ¿hecho?" extiende su mano hacia el pequeño esperando que acepte.

-Creo que s…

-"Espera" lo interrumpe una niña a quien le calculo cinco años, "¿tú que nos ofreces anciana?" dice en dirección a Violet.

Violet: "¿Anciana? ¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?!" mira a la pequeña con furia.

-"Ya me escuchaste ¿o es que no quieres este juguete? porque si es así, díganlo y nos vamos" responde inmutable.

Vaya esa pequeña es ruda.

Violet: ¡Tu! pequeña hija de...

Por suerte Chad logra cubrir su boca antes que diga una grosería.

Chad: "Tranquila yo me encargo" se acerca al niño más pequeño, "¿qué te parece si...?" mira a todos lados como si fuera a ofrecerles algo ilegal, cuando sin previo aviso toma uno de los juguete que sostiene el pequeño entre sus manos y sale corriendo.

Chad: "¡Pastelito corre!" grita sin más.

Violet: "¿Qué? ¡Espera!, ese le pertenece al niño, estábamos negociando por el otro" grita pero Chad ya va muy lejos para escucharla, "Lo siento niño" toma el otro juguete que sostenía el pequeño y sale corriendo también.

-"¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí!" grita la mayor, toma la mano de su hermanito y comienzan una persecución.

Moose: ¿Qué rayo-

No es capaz de terminar por un estruendoso grito de una anciana...

-"¡Deténganse ladrones!" exclama conduciendo una silla eléctrica a toda velocidad.

Martín: "No somos ladrones" grita a bordo de un cochecito para bebé.

Marcos: "Si, nosotros lo vimos primero" corre con todas sus fuerzas empujando en cochecito.

Los tres pasan junto a nosotros en una carrera muy reñida.

Gemelos Santiago: ¡Jamás nos alcanzara!

-"Eso está por verse muñequitos de sala" exclama la ancianita incrementando su velocidad.

Camille: Pero ¿qué-

Andie: "¡Moose atrápala!" lanza una bolsa como si se tratase de una pelota de basquetbol.

Moose la atrapa sin problemas.

-"Exhibicionista, vuelve aquí con esa ropa" exclama una señora mientras persigue a nuestra amiga que hoy decidió usar una camisa corta que deja su estomago al descubierto.

Andie: "¡Ya le dije que no soy una exhibicionista!" responde ante de desaparecer en un pasillo.

Moose: "Por suerte no vio cuando me la lanzo" dice revisando su contenido, "parece ser ropa para niña".

Me acerco para echar un vistazo cuando…

\- ¡Camille, piensa rápido!

Camille: "¡¿Qué?!" una bolsa enorme viene justo hacia mi cara.

Por suerte la atrapo antes de que se estrelle contra mí.

-"¿Qué hiciste con la bolsa? ¡Dime!" un hombre robusto de lo que parece nuestra edad zarandea a Kido interrogándola.

Kido: Camille, corre.

Camille: ¿Qué? pero...

Moose: Ya la escuchaste, corramos.

Corre y como no se que más hacer comienzo a correr también, pero eso sí, lo más rápido que una embarazada de siete mese puede hacerlo, lo que no es mucho que digamos.

Camille: "Moose, para, no puedo correr así "señalo la enorme bolsa y mi estomago.

Claramente tengo mucho peso de más.

Moose: "Cierto, lo siento" se acerca a mí. "Te veré en la caja registradora" toma la bolsa y sigue corriendo como loco.

-"¡Detente ahí chico rizado!" grita el hombre de antes pisándole los talones.

A pesar de ser robusto corre muy rápido.

Moose: "¡Eso ni lo sueñes!" grita sin mirar atrás.

Poco después lo pierdo de vista.

* * *

Moose:

Kido: "Eso fue horrible" dice mientras se lanza al sofá cansada.

Martín: "Y eso que no te persiguió una ancianita con bastón" se le une en el sofá al igual que los demás.

Andie: A nosotras nos persiguió un hombre robusto que daba mucho miedo y una señora que me acuso de coquetearle a su marido, no una adorable ancianita en una silla que fácilmente puedes pasar corriendo.

Marcos: Oye, no tienes ni idea de lo rápida que esa cosa puede llegar a ser.

Violet: "Al menos no le robaron juguetes a niños pequeños" observa a Chad de manera acusativa.

Chad: "¿Qué? intentaron embaucarme, ese trato no era justo y además no sé porque me acusas si tú hiciste lo mismo" le recuerda.

Violet: "Pues...ese juguete no le pertenecía" responde rápido.

Hair: "Ya chicos, tranquilos" interviene, "lo importante es que logramos comprar todo ¿no?" muestra su mejor sonrisa pero termina siendo el blanco de muchos cojines usados como mulisiones.

Marcos: Eso lo dices porque tú no fuiste perseguido por nadie.

Martín: Cierto.

Monster: Aun así no creo que podamos negar que fue divertido ¿no creen?.

Nos miramos unos a otros por unos segundos y pronto estallamos en risas.

Violet: Esta bien, debo admitir que fue un tanto divertido ver a Chad negociar con niños.

Kido: También lo fue ver a Martín montado en un cochecito.

Gauge: "Si, parecía un bebé gigante" comenta haciéndonos reír.

De pronto nos encontramos recordando las cosas divertidas, haciendo bromas al respecto y riendo mucho. Momentos como este me hacen recordar lo increíbles que es nuestra familia, todos nos apoyamos entre sí, estamos dispuestos a poner las manos al fuego por el otro, a pelear con niños para conseguir juguetes, ser perseguidos por extraños que parecen salidos de una película de terror y hacer el ridículo montando un cochecito para bebé; hoy...pasaron por muchas cosas, todo por nosotros y por el o la nueva integrante que viene en camino, recordándonos una vez más que tenemos a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Moose: "Chicos" llamo su atención, "Camille y yo" tomo su mano, "queremos agradecerles por todo, nos han ayudado mucho, sin ustedes solo tendríamos una cuna y unos cuantos juguetes, en serio gracias".

Sean: No tienen nada que agradecer.

Violet: Cierto, lo hicimos con mucho cariño.

Monster: Además es nuestra manera de agradecerles por todas las cosas que hacen por nosotros, como darme valor para conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños.

Hair: Dejarme tocar el estomago de Camille para darme suerte.

Gemelos Santiago: Salvar la bóveda en el pasado.

Kido: Prepara ricas comidas.

Sean: Ayudarnos a cumplir nuestro sueño de dedicarnos al baile.

Andie: Y darnos siempre su amistad incondicional.

Camille: "Chicos..." dice al borde de las lágrimas.

Violet: Si lo vemos de esa manera, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que nos dan.

Todos nos sonríen cálidamente.

Camille: "Siempre exagerando todo" limpia unas cuantas lagrimas, "cuando son los que siempre están ayudándonos de diversas maneras, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo y la más increíble familia que pudiéramos tener" ni siquiera termina de hablar cando todos nos rodean y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo grupal cargado de mucho amor.

No sé como terminamos de esta manera, con la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor terriblemente cursi y empalagosa, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?, así es esta familia y estoy feliz de pertenecer a ella.

* * *

Camille:

LMNTRIX: "¡Gracias por la comida!" gritan todos al unisonó e inmediatamente comienzan a comer.

Andie: Vladd ¿podrias pasarme la salsa?

Gauge: ¡Dios!, esto es riquísimo.

Kido: Como dije antes, preparas comida deliciosa.

Hair: Eso sin duda.

Moose: Amor eres la mejor.

Me sonrojo mientras sigo recibiendo elogios, lo hacen cada vez que cocino para ellos pero no termino de acostumbrarme.

Camille: "Me alegra que les guste, esta es mi manera de agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron hoy, se lo merecen" sonrió.

Monster: "Gracias a ti por ser una diosa de la cocina" dice haciéndome sonrojar más.

La comida transcurre rápido bromeando y hablando de muchos temas hasta que llegamos a uno en particular que nos pone pensativos.

Andie: "Lo he pensado y realmente quiero que cuando termine nuestro contrato sigamos unidos" suelta de pronto.

Nos miramos unos a otros hasta que alguien rompe el hielo.

Kido: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Andie: Si, nos hemos vuelto bastantes famosos, podríamos buscar a alguien más que nos contrate.

Sean: "Yo, creo que es una gran idea" toma la mano de su esposa.

Martín: No lo sé, varios de nosotros ya han recibido propuestas de unirse a otros grupos.

Hair: A Gauge y a mí nos invitaron a formar parte de un programa de baile.

Andie: Lo sé y todas son propuestas asombrosas, yo solo…quiero que lo piensen un poco ¿sí?, no tienen por que responder de inmediato.

Violet: Todos nos llevamos bien, crecimos mucho estando juntos, nos complementemos y sobre todos nos divertimos mucho, yo…también quiero seguir bailando con ustedes.

Chad: "¿Pastelito?" susurra, "aun no lo hemos hablado".

Violet: Vamos cariño, no creo que quieras seguir enseñando un tipo de baile que no te apasiona, este eres tú, este es tu grupo, tú familia y tú sueño.

Ambos se miran a los ojos con intensidad, de pronto Chad sonríe.

Chad: "Supongo que tienes razón" pasa un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, "Sean, Andie, cuenten con nosotros".

Monster: "Aaah maldita sea, eso de recién acaba de ser muy conmovedor" limpia unas pocas lagrimas traicioneras, "yo también me uno" dice al fin. "¿Tú qué dices Vladd?" golpea su hombro.

Vladd: Me divierto mucho junto a ustedes, yo…definitivamente quiero seguir siendo parte de LMNTRIX.

Así como Vladd uno a uno van externando sus sentimientos y aceptando la propuesta de Andie.

Gauge: "¿Saben qué? ¡Al diablo con los programas de televisión! Soy LMNTRIX de corazón" dice eufórico.

Hair: "Tienes razón, ¡Al diablo con los programas de televisión! Seguiré siendo LMNTRIX" grita con decisión.

Gauge: "Oye, no robes mis palabras" atrapa la cabeza de Hair en su brazo y despeina su preciado cabello mientras él se queja como niño pequeño.

Todos reímos ante la escena pero pronto nos vamos calmando y las miradas recaen en Moose y en mí. Después de todo somos los únicos sin haber opinado ni aceptado la propuesta.

Andie: "¿Podemos contar con Moosille?" sus ojos brillan con esperanza.

Moose: Sabes que siempre pueden contar con nosotros.

-"¡Siiii!" gritan en total alegría.

Moose: "Pero…" todos callan, recobran la compostura y nos brinda toda su atención nuevamente, observándonos casi sin pestañar, "pero no seremos parte del LMNTRIX".

Todos parece impactados por la noticia y la atmosfera se vuelve tensa.

Sean: ¿Qué? pero si acabas de decir que podemos contar con ustedes.

Camille: Y pueden contar con nosotros, nos uniremos cada vez que nos necesiten.

Andie: Pero si no son parte de LMNTRIX…¿qué tienen planeado hacer?

Moose: Nosotros…

Juntamos nuestras manos.

Moose y Camille: Abriremos un estudio de baile.

Kido: ¿Un estudio?

Camille: Si, en estos años tuvimos muchas oportunidades en las que hemos interactuado y enseñados a muchas personas, guiándolos y compartiendo nuestra pasión.

Moose: Nos dimos cuenta que el baile ha transformado nuestras vidas de muchas maneras y continua haciéndolo cada día, queremos transmitir esos sentimientos y ayudar a otros a transformar la suya.

Se forma un silencio en la mesa por unos segundos en los que Moose y yo no bajamos nuestras miradas, somos sinceros con nuestro deseo y queremos que lo sepan.

Andie: "Supongo que no puedo hacer nada" sonríe ampliamente, "puedo ver cuánto lo quieren, les deseo mucho suerte" se levanta de su asiento para abrazarnos. "Pero eso sí, no tienen permitido negarse cada vez que los invitemos a bailar con nosotros" dice abrazándonos con más fuerza.

Moose: "Solo procura que no sea en cada show" la abraza con igual fuerza.

Andie: Mmm…lo pensaré.

Reímos y cuando nos damos cuenta, los demás también vienen a unírselos.

Sean: Ya que este será nuestro último año estando todos juntos, definitivamente tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo.

LMNTRIX: ¡Siiiii!

* * *

 _-Hola :D, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y apoyen a nuestros queridos personajes con sus planes para el futuro, fue una decisión que les costó mucho tomar, pero que los hace felices y los anima a luchar por conseguirlo._

 _Karina: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad que fue una linda coincidencia lo que paso :3. Quiero que sepas que el capítulo anterior va dedicado a ti ;)._

 _Y los demás no se me pongan celosos que este va por todos ustedes :3._

 _Nos vemos pronto, byeee_

 _Besos-_


	58. Chapter 57

**Capitulo 57: Te necesito…**

Camille:

"Vamos, un poco más" digo en vos alta a pesar de estar sola.

Extiendo mi brazo lo más que puedo, estoy a solo unos milímetros de lograrlo pero termino cayendo de espaldas en el sofá.

Camille: "Esto es imposible" pronuncio derrotada.

Coloco el tapón con la brocha en el frasco, me aseguro de que este bien cerrado y término de acomodarme en el sofá, cuando de pronto ciento como la pequeña vida que llevo dentro se mueve.

Camille: "Parece que hoy estas un poco inquieto" pongo una mano en mi estomago mientras sonrió.

-"Hola" escucho a mis espaldas.

Camille: "¡Aaah!" me sobresalto a pesar de reconocer perfectamente su voz.

Es mi querido esposito.

Moose: "¿Qué pasa?" corre rápido para sentarse a mi lado.

Camille: "Pues me asustaste" lo miro de manera acusativa, "y acaba de darme un patada" señalo mi estomago.

Moose: "Lamento lo primero, no era mi intensión" deposita un pequeño beso en mis labios como disculpa, para después colocar sus manos en mi estomago y da suaves masajes, "Cariño ten cuidado cuando te muevas, no le causes mucho dolor a mamá" susurra a nuestro bebé con ternura.

Mi corazón se derrite ante su acción.

Camille: ¿Sabes?...suele hacerlo cuando estas cerca.

Moose: ¿Cuando estoy cerca?

Camille: "Si, de alguna manera reconoce tu voz y reacciona, lo mismo pasa cuando estoy con los demás, pero siempre que se trata de ti o de mi muestra mucha más actividad" sonrío, él imita mi acción.

Moose: "Eso significa que desde ya nos reconoce como sus padres" vuelve a dejar caricias sobre mi estomago.

Camille: Si y también escucha todo lo que décimos.

Moose: "Quiero probar algo" baja su rostro a la altura de donde nuestro bebé descansa, "Te amo" dice suavemente.

De inmediato siento como nuestro pequeño o pequeña se mueve en respuesta, incluso marca lo que parece ser su frente en mi estomago, justo en el punto donde Moose le hablo.

Camille: Creo que quiere un beso.

Moose: "Y lo tendrá" besa su pequeña frente a través de mi piel.

Unos segundos después ya no se nota su frente.

Camille: "Parece que ya sabemos quién será su padre favorito" digo con intensión de bromear aunque en el fondo siento un poco de celos.

Moose: No digas eso, nos amara a los dos.

Camille: "Lo hará, pero a ti más" hago un puchero.

Moose: "¿Éstas celosa?" sonríe divertido.

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿no puedo estarlo?" cruzo mis brazos.

Moose: "Puedes, pero no debes, solo piénsalo, ustedes tiene una conexión especial que yo jamás podre tener con él o ella y pasa todo el tiempo contigo. Ahora que lo pienso yo soy el que debería estar celoso" hace un puchero exagerado.

No puedo evitar reír, así que lo hago, él por su parte parece contagiarse.

Camille: "¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?" paso mis brazos por su cuello, él coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

Moose: "No lo sé" nos acercamos poco a poco, "supongo que es porque te amo" inclina un poco su rostro y me besa.

Sus labios rozan los míos con ternura y pasión, su aliento me envuelve y me calienta de una manera que solo él sabe hacerlo, muerdo su labio inferior con suavidad incitándolo a subir el nivel, pronto su lengua se encuentra con la mía y ambos nos deleitándonos con el sabor del otro.

Moose: "No puedo esperar para hacerte en amor" susurra contra mis labios.

Camille: "Falta poco..." digo más para mí que para él.

Esto de la abstinencia es un infierno.

El doctor Cooper nos dijo que podíamos tener relaciones siempre y cuando tuviéramos cierto cuidado, pero aun así ambos decidimos no hacerlo hasta que nazca el bebé, pues tememos que en un arrebato de pasión podamos dañarlo de alguna manera; así que nos hemos limitado a besarnos e intercambiar unas cantas caricias sin llegar más allá, el problema es que cada vez se vuelve más difícil no hacerlo.

Moose: "Lo sé..." acaricia mis mejillas con cariño, yo cierro los ojos para sentir mejor su caricia.

Sigue haciéndolo por un rato, luego aparta sus manos y yo abro mis ojos.

Moose: "Antes que la tentación me gane..."

Se levanta para tomar la mochila que traía -y dejo tirada hace un rato-, busca algo en su interior y cuando parece encontrarlo vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, ahora con una bolsa de papel entre sus manos.

Moose: "Ten" me la entrega.

Abro la pequeña bolsa y encontrando un par de donas cubiertas con chocolate. Se me hace agua la boca de solo verlas. De inmediato tomo una y le doy un mordisco.

Camille: "Gracias amor" digo en cuanto la comida termina de pasar por mi garganta, "aunque tardaste mucho ¿no fuiste al lugar que queda a unos quince minutos de aquí?".

Moose: Si, es solo que fui a otro lugar antes.

Camille: "¿A dónde?" curioseo.

Moose: "Por ahí..." dice simplemente, "¿otra vez lo intentaste?" apunta el frasco sobre la mesa.

Camille: "Si y como siempre no lo logre" suspiro, "a veces me siento como un globo hinchado".

Moose: Amor no eres un globo hinchado, estas preciosa y aun si lo fueras serias el globo más lindo del planeta.

Camille: "Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor" hago un puchero.

Moose: "No, eso es lo que creo de verdad" pasa un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de mi oreja mientras sonríe.

Camille: "¿Cómo puedes creer que no lo soy?, cualquier tarea en la que tenga que llegar a mi pies es imposible y ya ni siquiera logro entrar en mi brasier" me siento más erguida, "ves, ya crecieron más" me pongo de perfil para que pueda notarlo más fácilmente.

Moose: "A mi gustan así" me observe detenidamente, "luces sexy" prácticamente me desnuda con la mirada.

Camille: M-Moose...

Moose: ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

Camille: "No es eso..." desvío la mirada.

Moose: ¿Entonces?

Siento mis mejillas arder.

Camille: Es solo que cuando me miras tan directamente, me pones nerviosa.

Lo sé, Moose me ha visto miles de veces desnuda, el que me observe con ropa puesta no es nada en comparación, pero por alguna razón cuando me mira de esa manera tan fija e intensa me pone los pelos de punta y logra sonrojarme tanto como un tomate.

Moose: "Luces tan linda sonrojada" acaricia mis mejillas, yo lo miro un tanto nerviosa y sonríe, "lo siento, eres tan hermosa que no puedo apartar mi vista de ti".

Sonrío. A veces puede ser tan cursi, pero me gusta.

Camille: "Esta bien, lo dejare pasar esta vez solo porque me compraste estas donas" vuelvo a comer, él sigue sonriendo.

Moose: ¿Qué te parece si yo lo hago por ti?

Camille: "¿Qué?" frunzo mi ceño en confusión.

Moose: "Pintarte las uñas" toma el frasco con el esmalta, "vamos, déjame intentarlo" pone una cara de cachorrito haciéndome imposible negarme.

Camille: Ok, pero trata de no pintarme todo el dedo.

Moose: "Tranquila, no lo haré" sonríe complacido.

Se acomoda mejor en el sofá, toma mi pie y lo coloca sobre su pierna con delicadeza, hace unas señas raras con sus dedos como si visualizara la manera de comenzar su pintura, luego de unos segundos por fin abre en frasco y se pone en acción. Todo el tiempo mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro, dejando notar la extrema concentración que tiene en estos momentos. Por mi parte observo detenidamente cada movimiento que realiza y para mi sorpresa hace las pinceladas con mucha precisión.

Camille: "Pareces todo un profesional" lo alago.

No responde, toda su atención sigue en lo que hace, así que también hago silencio observándolo, hay unos cuantos bellos asomándose por su mentón, su cabello también luce más largo, tanto que parece hacerle cosquillas en la frente, ya que cada cinco segundos los aparta con sus manos, oh sus manos…se sienten tan bien en mi piel, a pesar de que su mano derecha está ocupada pintando mis uñas, su mano izquierda acaricia mi pie suavemente mientras lo sostiene.

Moose: "Listo" observa su obra de arte y asiente varias veces dando su aprobación sonriendo, "¿qué te parece? ¿Cam…?"

Camille: "¿Qué?" por un momento me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos.

Moose: "¿Tan guapo soy?" enmarca una ceja.

Camille: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Moose: Por tus ojos.

Camille: "¿Qué tienen?" me hago la desentendida.

Moose: "No creas que no me di cuenta de que no parabas de mirarme" se acerca peligrosamente.

Camille: "¿Cómo te diste cuen…" tapo mi boca rápidamente.

Se me salió.

Moose: "A-tra-pa-da" disfruta diciendo cada silaba mientras sigue acercándose.

Camille: Esta bien, lo acepto yo…espera ¿cómo terminamos así?.

Me encuentro acostada en el sofá con Moose sobre mí, sus codo se mantienen apoyados cerca de mis hombros, su rostro esta a tan solo unos centímetros del mío y ¡está entre mis piernas!.

Moose: "No lo sé" nuestras narices se rozan, "solo paso" termina de cerrar la pequeña brecha entre nosotros.

Atrapa mis labios en los suyos con pasión, explorando mi boca con desesperación, yo respondo de igual forma, ambos tratando satisfacer nuestra necesidad por el otro. Una de sus manos va a mi mejilla mientras utiliza la otra para sostenerse y no aplastarme, nuestras respiraciones se agitan por lo que intenta separase un poco, pero no lo dejo, quiero seguir besándolo de esta manera. Su mano abandona mi mejilla para explorar mi cuerpo y las mías hacen los mismo con el suyo.

Moose: "Cam amor" susurra contra mis labios con la respiración entre cortada.

Deposita otro beso, luego baja por mi cuello rozándome con sus labios, ¡Dios!…se siente tan bien.

Moose: "Te necesito…" dice mientras continua besando mi cuello.

Camille: "Moose…" jadeo.

Levanta la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los míos, su mirada es tan intensa y llena de deseo, pero a la vez se contiene esperando mi aprobación. Mi corazón esta acelerado, mi piel se encuentra caliente, erizada, todo por sus besos y caricias. No puedo resistir más, yo también lo necesito. Paso mis manos por su nuca y lo acerco a mí para besarlo con pasión, dándole lo que tanto esperaba, mi "yo también te necesito".

Aguantamos todo lo que pudimos, pero estar tan cerca uno del otro sin acariciarnos, explorarnos, calentarnos, amarnos…es simplemente imposible.

* * *

Moose:

¿Cómo una inocente acción de pintar sus uñas termino con nosotros haciendo el amor? No tengo ni idea, pero estoy muy feliz de que pasara, llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndome, deseándola en silencio sin poder hacerle las miles de cosas que cruzaban por mi mente, pero hoy por fin paso; debo admitir que estaba un tanto preocupado por nuestro bebé y su bienestar, por lo que fuimos lento, saboreando el momento, encontrando un ritmo que funcionara para ambos que poco a poco fue creciendo satisfaciendo nuestros cuerpos y almas. Nos amamos hasta el cansancio.

Ahora nos encontramos abrazados en el sofá, cubiertos con una pequeña manta, Camille descansando en mi pecho y yo acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Camille: "Mmm…" se reacomoda en mi pecho.

Moose: ¿Cansada?

Camille: "Un poco, pero increíblemente feliz" deposita un beso en mi cuello, inmediatamente siento electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo.

Moose: "Yo también" beso su cabeza, "extrañaba mucho tenerte así" la acerco más a mí.

Camille: "Me tienes entre tus brazos casi las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días" dice riendo.

Moose: "Sabes perfectamente que me refiero" paso mis dedos por su espalda desnuda.

Sonrió al sentir como su piel reacciona inmediatamente ante mi toque.

Camille: "Lo sé…" susurra suave dibujando círculos sobre mi pecho con la yema de sus dedos. "por cierto" eleva su cabeza lo suficiente como verme a los ojos, "¿cómo me descubriste? Estabas muy concentrado de mis uñas".

Moose: "Si te soy sincero, no lo sé con exactitud, solo lo sentí" acaricio su mejilla, "¿qué me hiciste? mi cerebro está programado para despertar inmediatamente con tu voz y ambos sabemos lo dormilón que soy, una mínima caricia tuya causa descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, tengo como un satélite en la cabeza que me indica cuando tu mirada se posa en mi y no solo eso, también viene con radio incluido porque puedo escuchar tus pensamientos tan claramente como si fueran los míos. ¿Te das cuenta? Te pertenezco en todos los sentidos.

Camille: "¿Qué te hice?, veamos…" rasca su barbilla como si tuviera barba haciendo como que lo piensa, "¡ya sé!" chasquea los dedos, luego acerca su rostro al mío. "Te di bese" roza mis labios, "te acaricia" pasa sus manos por mi mejillas, "te ti y te doy todo mi amor" atrapa mis labios en los suyos besándome con fuerza.

Yo ni lento ni perezoso profundizo inmediatamente el beso, ambos devorando la boca del otro con pasión.

Camille: "Moose" dice entre besos.

Me separo a regañadientes.

Moose: ¿Qué pasa?

Camille: Creo que necesitare tus increíbles habilidades con las uñas otra vez.

La miro confundido, luego recuerdo, se las acababa de pintar cuando me fui sobre ella, sus uñas deben pareces un desastre justo ahora, pero…

Moose: No hay problema, solo una cosita antes.

Camille: ¿Qué?

Moose: Tomare mi pago por adelantado.

Sin más vuelvo a besar sus labios y a encender la llama de la pasión.

* * *

Moose: "Solo un intento más" suplico uniendo mis manos.

Camille: No, eres desastroso en esto y temo quedarme sin pelo.

Moose: "Por favor…" hago mi cara de cachorrito, sé que le es imposible resistirse.

Camille: "¡Ahg! Está bien, pero yo me desenredare el cabello esta vez" dice antes de quitarme el peine.

Moose: Buena elección.

La verdad yo también temo dejarla sin pelo.

Se me ocurrió que podría aprender a hacer una trenza, porque si nuestro bebé resulta ser niña, quiero estar preparado, bueno al menos saber hacer ese peinado, porque se supone que es "fácil", nótese mis comillas al decirlo, esto es todo un enredo, literal, separo las tres partes de cabello como me enseño pero al momento de sobre ponerlas como se supone que deberían ir termino haciendo todo un nudo ciego en su cabeza, que si lo ven con los ojos entre cerrados e inclinan un poco la cabeza con suerte parece un moño.

Camille: "Listo" me entrega el peine, "por favor y en serio por favor, no enmarañes tanto mi cabello ¿sí?" me mira con ojos suplicantes.

Moose: "Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" digo decidido mientras separo su cabello en tres partes.

Camille: No se por qué, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Moose: Tranquila, lo hare bien, ahora por favor no me desconcentres.

" _¡Vamos Moose tu puedes!"_ me animo.

Veamos…dijo que tenía que agárralas de esta manera, cruzar estas dos así, luego soltar esta, tomar la otra, cruzarla con la que aun sostengo y repetir el proceso hasta que se acabe el cabello. ¡No puedes ser! Creo que…¡lo estoy logrando!, ¡lo estoy logrando!. Después de un rato la acabo y siento mi corazón pender de un hilo mientras Camille la inspecciona. ¿Quién diría que hacer una trenza pueda llenar mi cuerpo con tanta adrenalina.

Moose: "¿Cómo esta?" pregunto inquieto.

Camille: Mmm…un tanto floja pero nada que un poco de práctica no pueda solucionar.

Moose: ¿Entonces…?

Camille: Si, lo conseguiste, tienes tu licencia para hacer trenzas.

Moose: "¡Sí!" festejo como si me hubiera ganado la lotería.

Camille:

Lo veo saltar de emoción y no puedo evitar reír, incluso se pone a realizar pasos de baile de manera un tanto exagerada.

Moose: "¡Camille!" grita de pronto dándome un susto, "casi se me olvida" se acerca a mi rápidamente, "te tengo una sorpresa".

" _¿Más sorpresa que sacarme el corazón por la boca de un susto?"_ pienso para mí.

Camille: ¿Sorpresa?

De pronto el gusanito de la curiosidad me pica.

Moose: Si, está abajo, vamos.

Toma mi mano, cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos salido del ascensor y caminando por el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivimos.

Camille: ¿A dónde vamos?

Moose: "¿Recuerdas que me tarde en comprar tus donas?"

Camille: Si.

Moose: ¿y qué te dije que fui por ahí?

Camille: Si, ya deja los misterios.

Moose: "Pues…" detiene sus pasos, saca una cosa de su bolsillo que no logro distinguir bien por la poca luz que hay, "compre un auto" presiona lo que tiene en su mano y el auto junto a nosotros deja salir un pitido.

Camille: "¿Qué?" volteo hacia el vehículo sorprendida.

Moose: ¿Te gusta?

Camille: "Si claro, es hermoso" me acerco y lo inspecciono, "solo que ¿no se suponía que lo elegiríamos juntos?" vuelvo mi atención a mi esposo.

Moose: "Si, lo siento" toma mis manos, "cuando iba a comprar tus donas recibí una llamada de Sean, me conto de un amigo suyo que vende autos, algo de darnos un precio especial y que tenía que estar ahí de inmediato".

Camille: Ok entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me llamaste?

Moose: "Mi celular murió, en serio lo siento" pone otra vez esos ojitos de cachorrito, "si no te gusta podemos devolverlo".

Camille: ¿Qué? no, me encanta, por supuesto que no devolveremos nada.

Moose: ¿Segura?

Camille: "Si" salto a sus brazos para besarlo, "es una gran sorpresa".

Sonreímos.

Moose: "Ven míralo por dentro" abre la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Entro e inmediatamente el olor a nuevo llega a mis fosas nasales, los asientos son cómodos y confortable, el diseño interior llaman bastante la atención con sugenerosas dimensiones y la elegancia del interior, donde destacan los acabados por su calidad y hay bastante espacio para poner una silla de bebé, este auto es perfecto.

Mooose: "¿Qué te parece?" entra en el asiento del piloto.

Camille: "Es grandioso" digo mientras sigo admirando cada detalle.

Moose: ¿Qué te parece si lo sacamos a pasear?

Camille: "Claro, ¿qué estamos esperando?" pronunció emocionada.

Sonríe, enciende el motor y pronto estamos en marcha.

El recorrido por la carretera es divertido, escuchamos música a todo volumen, tarareamos unas cuantas canciones conocidas y disfrutamos del aire sacudiendo nuestro cabello. ¿Quién dice que necesitas un techo corredizo para eso? Solo abre la ventana en toda su extensión y listo.

Moose: "Llegamos" anuncia apagando el motor.

Camille: "¿Dónde estamos?" observo el lugar buscando un letrero pero ya que estamos en el estacionamiento no encuentro ninguno.

Moose: Es el Acuario Mandalay Bay.

Sale del auto, lo rodea, abre la puerta para mí y me ayuda a salir.

Moose: Pensé que sería divertido ir a un acuario sin tener que salir huyendo.

Ambos reímos.

Es cierto, la última vez uso sus habilidades para cegar a unos guardias de seguridad mientras salimos corriendo junto con nuestros amigos.

Camille: "Entremos" tomo su mano y juntos avanzamos por el estacionamiento.

Unos minutos después ya estamos apreciando las especies marina a nuestro alrededor.

Moose:

Camille: "Moose, vamos ahí" tira de mi brazo.

Parece que vio algo a lo lejos que llamo su atención. Me dejo guiar por ella y llegamos una especie de columna gigante que contiene medusas nadando por todos lados.

Camille: "Son hermosas" toca el vidrio con sus manos.

Moose: "Lo son…" imito su acción, "pero tú lo eres mucho más" sonríe.

Camille: "Gracias" me da un corto beso, "ahora vayamos por ahí" apunta hacia algún lugar en particular, yo asiento en respuesta.

Así comenzamos nuestra visita al acuario. El lugar es muy bonito, tiene varios estanques con una gran cantidad de diferentes especies de peces. Los estanques son grandes, están puestos de tal manera que puedes ver los tiburones y los peces muy de cerca, y también hay un sector en el que puedes acariciar mantarrayas, pero mi parte favorita es el túnel de cristal, justo donde nos encontramos en este momento.

Camille: "Sentémonos un momento" señala un costado.

Tomamos asiento, por mi parte sigo apreciando las especies marinas que pasan frente a nuestros ojos y sobre nuestras cabezas, cuando siento la cabeza de Cam descansar en mi hombro y como atrapa mi brazo entre los suyos.

Camille: "Gracias" descanso mi cabeza en la suya sin recargarle todo su peso, "hoy fue muy divertido".

Moose: "Si, en especial cuando gritaste asustada por esa mantarraya" rio.

Camille: "Nado rápido hacia mi sin que me diera cuenta ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?" forma un puchero con sus labios.

Moose: "No sé…¿alagada?

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Moose: "En mi opinión fue como amor a primera vista para el" bromeo.

Ambos reímos.

Camille: "Puede ser" pone una cara pensativa, "me pregunto ¿debería dejarte por él?"

Moose: Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

Camille: Lo digo en serio, podría vivir en es lindo estanque.

Moose: "Si claro, mejor ven acá" tomo sus mejillas y la beso con intensidad, tanta que no nos separamos hasta que el aire es necesario. "Camille eres solo mía y no tienes permitido dejarme por nadie ¿entendido?" asiente riendo.

Sin más vuelvo a besarla otra vez.

* * *

 _-Hola :D, ese el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :3_

 _Comenten no sean malas :(_

 _Nos vemos luego, byeee-_


	59. Chapter 58

**Capitulo 58: Es hora**

Moose:

\- "Moose..." escucho como Camille susurra cerca de mi oído.

Moose: ¿Mmm...?

Camille: "Amor...despierta" me sacude.

Moose: "¿Qué pasa?" digo manteniendo mi rostro hundido en la almohada.

Camille: Primero date vuelta.

Moose: "No, quiero dormir" me quejo como un niño pequeño.

Camille: "Moose" siento como se sube a mi espalda, "despierta o si no..."

Moose: "Esta bien, dame espacio" bostezo. Se hace a un lado y giro sobre mi puesto. "¿qué pas...?"

Me quedo sin aire antes de terminar mi pregunta, ¿por qué? pues pregúntenle a la bella mujer que se acaba de tirar encima de mí para abrazarme con una fuerza sobre humana.

Camille: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" chilla antes de besarme.

Moose: "Gracias" respondo entre besos.

Nos separamos. Cam me mira con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, yo al verla así, no puedo evitar imitarla.

Moose: "¿Me despertaste a las..." echo un vistazo al reloj que se encuentra sobre nuestra mesa de noche, "doce con cinco minutos solo para eso?" acarició su cabello mientras sonrió.

Si es para besarme, puede despertarme a la hora que quiera.

Camille: "Si, este año quería ser la primera" me abraza fuerte otra vez, "ya sabes que mamá..."

Y como si la hubiera invocado mi celular empieza a sonar, con su rostro iluminando la pantalla.

Moose: "Hola" contesto.

Mamá: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" grita dejándome sordo, "¿Qué se siente ser un hombre de veintisiete años?".

Moose: Mmm...Quitando el dolor de oídos, todo normal.

Mamá: ¿Cómo que normal? es un día especial, deberías decir algo como feliz o emocionado.

Moose: "Mamá es media noche, no esperes que salte de felicidad a esta hora" bostezo.

Mamá: Parece que tener veintisiete años te volvió amargado.

No puedo verla pero apuesto a que forma un puchero con sus labios en estos momentos, lo que me hace reír.

Moose: No es eso, gracias por llamarme pero es tarde, hablemos después del desayuno ¿sí?

Mamá: Esta bien, que descanses cariño. Te amo.

Moose: Yo también, adiós.

Cuelgo la llamada, para luego devolverle toda mi atención a mi hermosa esposa que se encuentra recostada a mi costado abrazándome.

Camille: "Justo a eso me refería" ríe divertida.

Desde que comencé a ir a NYU, en cada cumpleaños mamá me llama justo después de media noche para felicitarme. Intenten varias veces que no lo hiciera pero se empecino en que si no iba a estar conmigo para celebrarlo, al menos quería ser la primera en felicitarme.

Moose: "Bueno...ahora que ya me felicitaste ¿podemos volver a dormir?" lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Soy dormilón por naturaleza y mantenerme despierto estos cinco minutos requiere de esfuerzo.

Camille: "No" se levanta con cuidado, "en realidad nos iremos de campamento justo ahora" dice animada tirando me di brazo para levantarme.

Moose: ¡¿Qué?!

Estoy confundido y hasta desorientado por el sueño, pero verla tan emocionada hace que no me importe mantenerme despierto para lo que sea que esté planeando, aunque eso sí, va a ser muy difícil. Debido a que sigo medio dormido y sin fuerzas para nada, a Cam se le hace fácil arrastrarme fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y las escaleras. Camino con los ojos cerrados confiándole mi vida en cada paso, mientras voy mentalizándome para no dormir; cuando abro los ojos término de despertar de golpe. Desde la mitad de las escaleras hay velas casi en cada grada formando un camino a lo largo de ella, este camino de velas continua en dirección a la sala, terminando en lo que parece un fuerte hecho con sabanas y supongo que casi todas nuestras almohadas.

Moose: Cam...esto es-

Cubre me boca con su mano antes de que pueda terminar.

Camille: "Espera" sus mejillas se tornan ligeramente rosas, "no seas muy exigente ¿de acuerdo?, no tenemos una carpa y tuve que improvisar".

Luce tan linda con esa expresión en su cara. Tomo su mano en la mía y deposito suaves besos en ella.

Moose: "Me encanta la sorpresa" paso mis manos por su cintura, "gracias" rozo sus labios con cariño. "Oh y también gracias a ti" bajo hasta sus estomago para besarlo también.

Camille: "Feliz cumpleaños papi" dice con la vos aguda haciéndome reír.

Moose: "Vamos, quiero ver el interior" hago un movimiento con mi cabeza en dirección a nuestro campamento improvisado.

Sonríe y toma mi mano, mientras nos acercamos puedo apreciar el grandioso trabajo que mi querida esposa ha hecho construyéndolo, luce muy bien.

Camille: "Ta dan" canta armónicamente con su dulce voz.

En la entrada puedo divisar además de almohadas y sabanas, una de esas cocinitas que se usan para hacer fondue y junto a este unos recibientes con malvaviscos, pequeñas barras de chocolate y galletas Graham.

Nos acercamos para tomar asiento en el interior, ya en mi puesto, me dedico a observar cada detalle, es cómodo, cálido e intimo, me gusta.

Camille: "¿Qué te parece?" cubre nuestras piernas con una manta.

Moose: "Muy lindo, te luciste" sonrió, "pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo" me arrastro un poco sobre las sabanas para estar más cerca suyo y rodearla con mis brazos. "¿Por qué hacerlo frente al ventanal?"

Camille: "¿En serio no adivinas?" niego con la cabeza, "se nota que sigues dormido" esboza una sonrisa, "es para que podamos ver las estrellas".

Que tonto ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio?

Moose: "Tienes razón, sigo dormido" ríe, "pero en mi defensa es de madrugada".

Camille: "Lo sé cariño, pero mamá estará llegando hoy por la noche y no podremos estar así solo nosotros dos" juega con mis rizos. "No te molesta ¿cierto?" mueve sus pestañas de arriba a abajo varias veces logrando hipnotizarme.

Moose: Siempre y cuando me mimes mucho no me molesta.

Me acerco lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se rocen, su cálido aliento golpea mi rostro con suavidad, mis manos inquietas suben a sus mejillas sintiendo su piel tan suave bajo la yema de mis dedos; muerde su labio inferior de manera tentadora, haciéndome imposible controlarme, tanto que cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy sobre ella besándola, deleitándome con su dulce sabor a chocolate; parece que comenzó a comer s'mores sin mí, pero no importa, de esta manera puedo saborearlos mucho mejor.

Camille: "Moose..." jadea en mi boca, "no podemos" susurra alejándome y acaricia mis mejillas, "quiero hacerlo pero sabes que no es lo correcto".

Gruño pero termino levantándome para volver a tomar asiento, tiene razón, no podemos hacerlos, Cam ya tiene nueve meses de embarazo, nuestro bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento y no sería nada lindo que pasara mientras nosotros hacemos lo mismo que lo creo para comenzar.

Lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

Moose: "Sabes a chocolate" digo aun sintiendo su sabor en mis labios.

Camille: "Me atrapaste" levanta las manos en el aire, "no pude resistirme".

Moose: "No es justo que comiences sin mi" finjo estar enojado, aunque creo que no me salga muy bien.

Camille: "Solo fue poco, pero se soluciona fácil" toma el recibiente con malvaviscos y lo levanta a la altura de mi rostro "¿te preparo algunos s'mores?" mueve sus cejas de manera divertida, quiero reír pero me aguanto.

Moose: "Esta bien, pero necesitarás mucho más para que te perdone" cruzo mis brazos.

Camille: "¿Cómo qué?" eleva una ceja haciéndose una idea.

Moose: "Tendrás que alimentarme" acerco mi rostro al suyo, "boca a boca" digo con mi voz de seductor.

* * *

Camille: "¿Listo?" asiento varias veces sonriente.

Coloca el s'more en esa linda y deliciosa boca para luego acercarse poco a poco tratando de botarlo, se detiene a unos centímetros de mi y ahora soy yo quien me acerco para ir comiendo de apoco el s'more observando sus labios –para no morderla accidentalmente- y sus ojos de vez en cuando, puedo ver sus mejillas rojas, sus mirada llena de deseo y yo solo quiero más, así que pongo una mano en su cintura, otra en su nuca y la acerco más a mi atrapando sus labios junto a lo que queda del bocadillo profundizando el beso cada vez más, siento mi corazón acelerarse mientras la devoro con pasión; la ultima pisca de chocolate se acaba y solo quedan nuestras lenguas jugando entre ellas, volviendo el momento cada vez más intimo, pero junto toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me separo.

Moose: "Esto fue mala idea" digo jadeante.

Camille: "Eres un maldito provocador" su respiración esta tan agitada como la mía.

Moose: "¿Solo yo?" enmarco una ceja, "porque no parecía eso hace un momento".

Camille: "Mejor comamos" se voltea para preparar más s'mores.

Avanzo sigiloso y la abrazo por detrás sintiendo su espalda en mi pecho y descanso mis manos en su lindo estomago, sintiendo como nuestro bebé reacciona a mi toque.

Camille: "No pienso darte de comer otra vez" recargo mi mentón en su hombro, "al menos no dentro de un tiempo".

Moose: "Esta bien, lo entiendo" aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello, "podría ponerse peligroso" beso su cuello desnudo haciéndola temblar.

Camille: "Moose…" dice casi en un gemido, "para…".

Moose: "Lo siento" detengo mis labios, "me volví un tanto ambicioso" retrocedo dándole su espacio.

Cuando estoy a una distancia prudente, puedo verla respirar más tranquila.

Camille:

Mi corazón está a punto de explotar, primero ese beso apasionado en cuanto llegamos a nuestro campamento improvisas, luego su petición de que le diera de comer que termino provocándonos aun más ¿y ahora esto? claramente no tiene compasión de mi, sus manos en mi piel tienen un tremendo efecto y se me está haciendo difícil controlarme, pero lo hare, por nuestro bebé.

Camille: "Papi es muy apasionado ¿no?" acaricio mi estomago.

Moose: "Es parte de los genes Alexander" imita mi acción, "¿está bien que estés despierta a esta hora?".

Camille: "Si, dormí mucho durante el día para lograrlo" bostezo sin querer.

Moose: Parece que no funciono mucho, vamos a dormir.

Camille: "Solo un rato más" me quejo mientras me hace acostarme junto a él dentro de nuestro fuerte.

Moose: "Un ratito chiquitito" accede.

Toma una sabana y nos cubre con ella, yo me acomodo en su pecho mientras él me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

Camille: "Casi se me olvida, quiero enseñarte algo" giro al lado contrario de donde se encuentra y tomo lo que deje ahí minutos antes.

Moose: ¿Qué es?

Camille: "Esto" se lo entrego.

Mira la pasta con curiosidad y luego lo abre.

Moose: Amor, esto es...

Camille: Si, es un álbum con sus primeras fotos.

Bueno ecografías

Moose: "Mira esta, aquí apenas parecía un puntito" su mirada se enternece.

Camille: Un puntito que creció rápido, ya quiero que nazca y saber si es niño o niña.

Moose: Querrás decir si es Chistian o Katie.

Cierto, esos son los nombres que escogimos para nuestro bebé y déjenme decirles que no fue nada fácil, ya que tuvimos que elegir entre la lista de los posibles nombres que cada uno hizo, más las libretas llenas de nombres que nos envió la mamá de Moose. Tardamos todo un mes revisándolas y debatiendo hasta que al fin llegamos a un acuerdo, uno que me hace muy feliz.

Camille: ¿Quien quieres que sea?¿Chistian o Katie?

Moose: "Pues…me gustaría tener una pequeña versión tuya, que tenga tus ojos, cabellos y esa linda naricita" la atrapa entre sus dedos.

Camille: "¡Moose!" me quejo.

Solo falta que diga " _tengo tu nariz_ ", lo que a diferencia del engaño que se le hace a los niños, esto si seria verdad, aun no me suelta.

Moose: "Tengo tu nariz" ríe.

Justo como pensé.

Camille: Suéltame.

Moose: Nop.

Camille: "Moose…te lo advierto" pongo mis manos en sus costados lista para iniciar mi ataque.

Moose: "Ok" eleva sus manos en signo de paz, yo mantengo mis manos en su lugar, "es tu turno".

Camille: "Déjame pensarlo…no" inicio mi ataque.

Me dirijo inmediatamente en sus puntos más vulnerables –ventaja de conocer su cuerpo a la perfección- , moviendo mis manos con agilidad, haciendo cosquillas por aquí, por allá, todo mientras se retuerce de la risa.

Moose: "Cam, para por favor…" lloriquea, "prometo portarme bien".

Camille: No sé si creerte.

Moose: "Cam por favor" suplica, yo rio.

Camille: "Esta bien" aparto mis manos y me cubro previniendo un posible contraataque.

Moose: "Aaaah mi estomago" se queja mientras recupera el aire.

Creo que me excedí un poco.

Moose: "Cam…" en un movimiento rápido ya está sobre mi totalmente recuperado.

Camille: Recuerda que prometiste portarte bien.

Moose: "Mmm…" me observa fijamente, "tienes suerte de estar embarazada" se deja caer a un costado, acomodándose junto a mí. "tu ¿Qué quién quisieras que fuera?".

Camille: "No sé, me encantaría una niña, pero un pequeño Moose también suena lindo" me acomodo en su pecho, "lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que quiero que tenga tus rizos" pasos mis dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo.

Moose: Si es así, nos tardaremos una eternidad en peinarlo o peinarla.

Camille: "No importa, disfrutaré haciéndolo" volteo para verlo a los ojos y sonrió, "me gustan muchos tus rizos".

Moose: "Y a mí me gusta mucho tus ojos" acaricia mi mejilla.

Camille: "Entonces esperemos que tenga ambas cosas" cierro la brecha entre nosotros dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Moose: "¿Solo eso?" hace una carita de cachorro triste.

Camille: "Quieres más" nuestras narices se toca.

Él no dice nada, solo me besa con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

Camille: "¿Esa es cáncer?" apunto en su dirección.

Moose: ¿No es piscis?.

Ambos miramos detenidamente la constelación de estrellas a través de la ventana tratando de adivinar, incluso inclinamos la cabeza hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo para ver si esta de cabeza o algo pero nada, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Camille: "Somos muy malos en esto" digo riendo.

Moose: "Creo que se nos da mejor solo apreciarlas y no analizarlas.

Camille: "Si" bostezo.

Moose: "¿Cansada?" acaricia mi mano que descansa sobre su pecho.

Camille: "Si..." susurro acomodándome más en su pecho. "Buenas noches amor" dejo un delicado beso en su cuello.

Moose: "Que descanses cielo" besa mi cabello y pronto puedo sentir sus brazos apretarme con más fuerza.

Hay muchas embarazadas que prefieres dormir abrazando una de esas almohadas enormes para descasar mejor, pero en mi caso no cambiaría los brazos de mi hombre por nada, estar entre sus brazos es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, siento su calidez, su aroma masculino, su protección y sobre todo, su amor.

* * *

Moose:

Abro mis ojos lentamente encontrándome de inmediato con la imagen más hermosa del mundo: mi dulce Camille, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi pecho mientras los débiles rayos de sol que lograron traspasar las sabanas sobre nuestras cabezas la iluminan de una manera sublime, haciéndola asemejarse aun más a un ángel, mi ángel.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza tratando de apartar un pequeño mechón de pelo rebelde para poder apreciar mejor su rostro. Es hermosa, nunca me cansare de decirlo ya sea en voz alta o en mi cabeza. Pero ella no es la única a quien miro con cariño en este momento, también esta nuestro bebé. Llevo mis manos a su estomago dejando suaves caricias en el. Vamos cariño, apresúrate a nacer, mamá y papá te están esperando…

Camille: "Jajaja, me haces cosquilla" abre los ojos lentamente.

Moose: Lo siento, te desperté…

Camille: No importa, tus caricias siempre son la forma más linda de despertar.

Moose: "Creo que hay una mejor" acaricio sus mejillas.

Camille: ¿Cuál?

Moose: "Esta" me acerco y la beso, deleitándome con su delicioso sabor.

Nos separamos apenas unos centímetros, descansando nuestra frente en el otro.

Camille: "Tienes razón, es mucho mejor" vuelve a besarme.

* * *

Camille: "Esto no es justo, se supone que yo tengo que mimarte a ti" trata de voltear pero no la dejo

Moose: "Quédate quieta" hecho un poco más de shampoo en su cabello, "ya te dije que quiero hacerlo" doy suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo creando más y más espuma, "además yo soy el cumpleañero, no puedes negarme nada".

Camille: "Ok..." sonrió victorioso, "pero después me tocara a mi lavarte el cabello".

Moose: Por supuesto.

Continúo con mi trabajo, unos minutos después termino, haciendo mí turno así que cambiamos de lugar aun dentro de la bañera y ahora Camille se encuentra detrás de mí.

Camille: "Veamos..." levanta la tapa del bote y vierte el liquido viscoso en mi cabeza, demasiado diría yo "Oh no".

Moose: "¡Camille!" puedo sentir como el shampoo baja por mis orejas.

Camille: "Lo siento" cierra la tapa, "se me comenzaro a deslizar las manos, intentaba que no se me cayera pero termine apretándolo mucho, lo siento"

Moose: "Esta bien, por suerte no me cayó en los ojos" río.

Camille: "No es gracioso" comienza a mover sus manos sobre mi cabello, "sino puedo lavarte el pelo a ti ¿cómo haré con nuestro bebé?" suena un tanto triste.

Moose: "Estas siendo muy dura contigo misma, solo fue un pequeño accidente" acaricio su rodilla, ya que es la más cercana a mis manos.

Camille: Moose...¿crees que seremos buenos padres?.

Moose: "Si, definitivamente, pero...¿por qué lo preguntas? ya hemos hablado de eso antes" giro mi cuerpo para verla a los ojos.

Camille: Lo sé, es solo que al estar tan cerca de tenerlo en mis brazos me siento ansiosa y algo asustada.

Moose: "Cielo, todo estará bien" tomo sus mano entre las mías, "ser padres sin duda es una gran responsabilidad, pero te aseguro que podremos con eso los dos juntos, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?" acerco sus manos a mi boca para besarlas, "este bebé" pongo una de mis manos en su estomago, "sin duda lo haremos muy feliz, le enseñaremos muchas cosas, estaremos ahí para él o ella en cada paso de su vida, lo protegeremos y le daremos todo nuestro amor".

Camille: "Si" coloca su mano junto a la mía, "así será y...¡Hay por Dios! Moose ¿sientes eso?".

Moose: "S-si, lo siento" tartamudeo de la emoción, "esta es su manita ¿verdad?" asiente en respuesta.

Justo ahora que los dos manteníamos nuestras manos en el mismo lugar sobre su estomago, nuestro bebé comenzó a moverse y pego su manita debajo de las nuestras. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salen por nuestros ojos. Esto es increíble...tener nuestras manos juntas.

* * *

Camille:

Moose: "Solo quiero tostadas con mermelada y crema de maní" dice sentado en la barra.

Camille: ¿Solo eso?

Me sorprende que no quiera un desayuno especial de cumpleaños.

Moose: "Sip, eso es lo que se me antoja" sonríe.

Camille: "Ok, como diga el cumpleañero" beso rápidamente sus labios y me dirijo a buscar el pan.

Lo encuentro rápido, saco unas cuantas rebanadas de la bolsa y las meto en la tostadora.

Moose: Wow ¿ya viste la hora?

Camille: No, ¿cuál es?

Moose: Las once y media.

Camille: ¿Qué? ¿tan tarde?

Moose: Si, parece que nos levantamos como a las diez.

Camille: Bueno, estuvimos despiertos bastante tiempo en la madrugada, era de esperarse.

-"¡Ding!" suena la tostadora.

Giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo a ella, tomo el pan con cuidado para colocarlo en un plato, pongo más pan en el tostador y vuelvo donde Moose con el plato y un bote de mermelada.

Moose: Creo que valió la pena el desvelo.

Camille: "Por suerte es sábado" digo mientras cubrió una tostada de mermelada.

Moose: "Si" responde simplemente mientras me observa.

Camille: "Ya sé que también quieres con crema de maní" giro para tomar ese bote.

Moose: No te estaba mirando por eso.

Camille: ¿Ah no?, entonces ¿por qu-

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, ¿la razón? Moose esta lamiendo los restos de mermelada que hay en mi dedo, pero no como una persona hambrienta, no, o al menos no de comida; él se toma su tiempo y lo hace con delicadeza, es malditamente sexy y provocador.

Camille: Mo-Moose.

Moose: "¿Mmm?" ahora mete mi dedo en su boca.

¡Dios…!

Camille: ¿Qu- que haces?

Mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve irregular.

Moose: "Como mi desayuno" sonríe seductor.

Camille: Tu desayuno esta en el plato, no en mis dedos.

Moose: Me gusta comenzar por el postre.

Camille: "Per-" de pronto escuchamos su estomago rugir, "parece que tu estomago no está de acuerdo" río.

Moose: "Traicionero" gruñe dejando libre mi dedo.

Yo dejo salir aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Casi me da un ataque cardiaco por su culpa.

Camille: Moose ¿qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños?

Moose: Hay un lugar nuevo del que he escuchado muchas cosas buenas, quiero ir ahí contigo.

* * *

Moose:

Camille:

 _I stay out too late_

 _Got nothing in my brain_

 _That's what people say, mmm, mmm_

 _That's what people say, mmm, mmm_

 _I go on too many dates_

 _But I can't make them stay_

 _At least that's what people say, mmm, mmm_

 _That's what people say, mmm, mmm_

Llevábamos un buen rato buscando una estación en la radio, cuando por fin encontré una de mi gusto Cam la cambio a la anterior donde suena Shake it de Taylor Swift y ahora se encuentra cantándola a todo pulmón.

Camille:

 _But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_

 _It's like I got this music_

 _In my mind_

 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

Intercambio la mirada entre la carretera y me querida esposa como cinco veces por segundo, es muy divertido verla cantar, porque sacude su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y hace algunos movimientos graciosos con su manos.

Camille: Moose canta el coro conmigo.

Moose: "¿Qué? ¡no!" respondo de inmediato.

Camille: "Vamos por favor" suplica moviendo mi hombro suavemente, "oh aquí viene

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake"_

Hace puño su mano y la acerca a su boca simulando que es un micrófono

-" _I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)_ "

Camille: "Vamos, canta conmigo" acercar su micrófono imaginario a mi boca mientras me observa con ojos brillantes.

¡Arg! Nunca creí que iba a hacer esto alguna vez.

Moose y Camille:

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off (whoo, whoo, whoo)_

Terminamos cantando juntos el final del coro, me salió un poco mal pero Cam se muestra satisfecha así que sonrió mientras continua con la canción…

Camille:

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

Aaaahhhh

Grita al principio de la estrofa, volteo a verla y noto que mantiene ambas manos en su estomago.

Moose: Camille ¿estás bien?

Camille: aahh, no, ya es hora.

Moose: ¿Qué?

Camille: Moose el bebé ya viene

* * *

 _-Holaaaa, lamento mucho la tardanza :´( :´( he estado muy ocupada con tareas, incluso ya tuve mi primer examen del ciclo :( , me toco escribir el capitulo en los ratitos libres, pero por fin lo termine y ya se viene el nacimiento del bebé._

 _¿Quién creen que serás? ¿Un pequeño Christian? o tal vez ¿una pequeña Katie?_

 _Otra vez les pido disculpas y les prometo que hare lo posible para subir el siguiente capítulo a tiempo._

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _Hola me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia :3, con respecto a tu pregunta pues…no tenía planeado hacerlo pero ya que te gusto tanto ¿por qué no?. Eso si, no será inmediato pero lo verás pronto ;)_

 _Los y las quiero, byeee_

 _Besos-_


	60. Chapter 59

**Capitulo 59: Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado**

Camille:

Moose: ¡Abran paso por favor, mi esposa va a tener un bebé!

Grita mientras me lleva a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital sobre una silla de ruedas que le robo a una señora en la entrada, que por suerte ya iba de salida y no se molesto.

-"¡¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo?!" aparece un enfermera de avanzada edad con el ceño fruncido frente a nosotros cortándonos el paso.

Moose: Señora, puede ayudarnos, mi esposa...

Camille: "¡Aaah!" grito sosteniendo mi estomago con ambas manos.

Las contracciones que tengo son cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosas.

-"¿Ustedes son los señores Alexander?" pregunta ya más amable mientras se acerca para verme.

Ahora que la veo de cerca, se me hace conocida, pero de dond...

Camille: ¡Aaah!

Moose: Si, somos nosotros, por favor ayúdela.

-Veo que ya rompió la fuente, estar muy cerca de dar a luz.

Toma el lugar de Moose y empuja la silla de ruedas por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una sala de partos, una vez adentro la enfermera junto con Moose me pasan a una camilla.

-"Tome, póngase esto" me entrega una bata, "esperen aquí, iré por el doctor" dicho eso sale de la habitación.

Con la ayuda de Moose estoy lista en poco tiempo, solo a la espera de su llegada.

Moose: "No puedo creer de que por fin este pasando" acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.

Camille: "Pero así es, Aaaah" me quejo del dolor, "créeme es real" tomo su mano y la aprieto fuerte, "el dolor es peor de lo que imagine y vaya que mamá se esforzó para que me hiciera la idea" de mis labios se escapa una pequeña risa.

Pobre cojín.

Moose: "Lo lamento, me gustaría que hubiera otra forma…una menos dolorosa" pone unos ojitos de cachorrito triste.

Siempre ha sido así, si lloro, él llora; si rio, el ríe; si grito como loca, el me acompaña gustoso; y si sufro, el sufre, comparte la carga conmigo, aunque claro no literalmente pero es un gran apoyo moral.

Camille: "¿Qué pasa con esa cara de preocupación?, nuestro bebé está a punto de nacer ¿recuerdas?" le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Moose: "Lo sé" lleva mi mano a sus labios y la besa, "pronto estará en nuestros brazos, solo aguanta un poco más ¿sí?" ahora besa mi frente sin importarle el sudor que hay en ella, "respira que como la doctora nos indico".

Comienza por hacerlo él y yo lo sigo, de seguro parecemos unos raritos haciéndolo juntos pero no importa, tampoco es como si fuéramos muy normales que digamos.

-"Señora Alexander" me nombra el doctor Cooper entrando a la habitación junto con otras enfermeras, "veo que hace un buen trabajo" la enfermera lo ayuda colocarse la vestimenta adecuada junto con un par de guantes, "enfermera por favor prepare la jeringa con el medicamento, ¿por qué me imagino que lo quieres verdad?".

Camille: Si, si, por favor.

Veo como la enfermera de la que aun no me acuerdo del todo, acata rápidamente sus órdenes preparando todo.

Dr. Cooper: "Necesito que se acueste de lado" obedezco.

Cubre la superficie de mi piel con un líquido frío que me causa escalofríos.

Dr. Cooper: Esto podría doler un poco.

Al escuchar sus palabras tomo de inmediato las manos de Moose.

Camille: Adelante.

El doctor toca un poco la superficie como verificando que va a introducir la aguja en el lugar adecuado, para luego hacerlo con cuidado, dándome la sensación de un pequeño pinchón, no sé si realmente se siente solo eso o es que es totalmente incomparable al dolor que tengo.

Dr. Cooper: "Tardara un poco en hacer efecto" me cubre, "ahora voy a revisarte" me reacomodo en la camilla y me pongo en posición para la revisión, "ya tienes todos los centímetros de dilatación. ¿Estás lista para comenzar?"

Voleto a ver a Moose, quien me da ánimos con sus ojos y aprieta mi mano con fuerza dándome a entender que está aquí para los dos.

Camille: "Aaah" otra contracción, "si" respondo como puedo.

Dr. Cooper: Muy bien, necesito que puje con fuerza.

Obedezco haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, sintiendo como se desgarra mi interior, es malditamente doloroso, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo sería sin esa droga que me administraron y no me interesa saber. En estos momentos estoy luchando por sacar esta vida de mi, para poder verla a los ojos, besar su piel, tenerla en mis brazos…estoy viviendo en momento más doloroso y feliz de mi vida.

Dr. Cooper: Un poco más, ya casi termina de salir.

Moose: "Vamos amor, tu puedes" me anima.

Siento mis fuerzas fallar, estoy cansada, pero no pienso detenerme, no hasta que nazca, así que junto todas las fuerzas que me quedan y dos un último empujón.

Dr. Cooper: Ya salió.

Respiro con dificultad, mi cuerpo esta exhausto y lleno de sudor, pero lo único que quiero en este momento es escuchar a…

-Waa, waaa, waaa…

Eso…eso es…mi bebé llorando.

Dr. Cooper: "Felicidades, son los padres de una hermosa niña" dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Camille: "Quiero verla" digo de inmediato.

La misma enfermera de antes la apoya en mi pecho por uno segundos, segundos que para mí son eternos al tener esa pequeña criatura frente a mí, llorando a todo pulmón, gritando _ya estoy aquí mamá…contigo_. Después de unos segundos la alejan de mí, me siento un poco triste pero lo comprendo, tienen que verificar sus signos vitales y asearlas, por favor Dios que todos este bien con ella.

Moose: "Cam…lo hiciste" me abraza con fuerza mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Camille: "Si" digo casi en un hilo de voz igual de emocionada.

Sintiendo como mis fuerzas se debilitan, la vista me falla, veo cada vez más oscuro, mis musculos están débiles, lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero termino quedando dormida.

* * *

Moose:

Yo estaba decidido a no asustarme durante la llegada de nuestro primer hijo o hija, pero cuando llegó el momento entre en pánico, conduje a toda velocidad hacia el hospital y cause un gran escándalo para que la atendieran; cuando por fin encontramos a alguien me sentí un poco aliviado, solo un poco, porque también tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que iba a pasar; había escuchado las historias de horror, provenientes de las clases, los videos y mamá, por lo que pensaba en ese momento básicamente en: _Sopórtalo amigo, tu parte es fácil, si tu esposa puede, entonces ¿cómo diablos no vas a poder esperar al Gran Final?._

Durante todo el proceso me mantuve a su lado dándole apoyo y prestándole mi mano para que la destrozara como quisiera, después de todo el dolor que yo pudiera sentir no iba a compararse con el suyo, para ser sincero –aunque algunos no puedan creerme- preferiría mil veces pasar yo mismo ese dolor y trabajar que ver a mi querida esposa hacerlo, porque observar a la persona que amas pasando ese dolor y saber que en parte es tu culpa, es horrible.

Cuando mi pequeña por fin nació sentí una tremenda sanación de felicidad en mi cuerpo, mi corazón iba a mil por segundo, mi boca estaba seca y mis ojos comenzaron a gotear, me puse a llorar como loco, nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? La pequeña vida que creamos juntos, por fin estaba frente a nosotros, llorando, gritando con toda la capacidad de sus recién estrenados pulmones: _"mamá, papá, ya estoy aquí…con ustedes"_

Ver a Camille traer a nuestra hija al mundo y, en consecuencia ver su nacimiento, fue una de las cosas más impresionantes e increíblemente hermosas que he visto nunca. Cuesta entender por qué los hombres miran a otro lado o les resulta perjudicial para su romántica relación ver a sus esposas dar a luz, pero déjenme decirles algo, las mujeres son dadoras de vida, y el parto es, sin duda, uno de los mejores ejemplos de este hecho, ellas solas empujan una humana fuera de su cuerpo, tienen una increíble fuerza, resistencia y sobre todo amor por sus bebés, eso sin duda es digno de respeto y admiración.

Ahora me encuentro parado en el pasillo frente a un gran ventanal, a través del cual veo a mi pequeña dormir en una especie de cuna junto a otros bebés con quienes compartiremos cumpleaños, ¡Hay por Dios, es cierto! Cumpliremos años el mismo día: 16 de abril.

-"¡Moose!" escucho gritar a mis espaldas.

Giro sobre mis talones encontrándome con mamá.

Moose: Mamá ¿pero que-

Mamá: "Tome un vuelo que salía más temprano" respira con dificultad, parece que vino corriendo, "y no creas que se me olvida que nunca me llamaste" rayos lo olvide, "pero eso no es lo importante ahora" se acerca sonriente a mí, "si estás aquí significa que ya nació, ¿Cuál es tu bebé?" pregunta emocionada.

Moose: "Esa de ahí" me acerco al enorme vidrio y apunto hacia ella.

Mamá: "¿Es una niñas?" sus ojos se cristalizan.

Moose: Si, es Katie.

Mamá: "Cariño…" me estrecha en sus brazos, donde yo entro como lo hacía cuando era un niño, "tienes una hermosa hija".

Moose: "Mamá, yo…realmente soy papá" otra vez mis ojos comienzan a gotear.

Mamá: "Si cariño, lo eres" me abraza con más fuerza.

Unos minutos después nos separamos, limpio las pocas lágrimas de mis ojos y recobro la compostura.

Mamá: ¿Dónde está Camille?

Moose: "Durmiendo, todo esto la dejo muy agotada" mi corazón se aturra al recordar todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar, "me escape un rato porque parecía que no despertaría muy rápido pero quiero estar con ella cuando despierte, así que…".

Mamá: Claro, ve, yo me quedare un rato más y luego te alcanzo.

Sin decir nada más comienzo mi camino hacia su habitación que no está muy lejos de aquí, logrando llegar pronto. Entro cuidadosamente, ya que si sigue durmiendo no quiero despertarla, después de todo lo que ha pasado merece descansar.

-"Moose…" susurra sin abrir los ojos, yo me apresuro para colocarme a su lado.

Moose: "Camille, amor…" acaricio su cabello, ella abre los ojos lentamente, "¿te encuentras bien?"

Camille: "Si, aun estoy un poco cansada pero estoy bien" pasa sus ojos por toda la habitación, "¿Dónde está Katie?".

Moose: "Esta con los demás recién nacidos esperando a que despiertes para venir a verte" sonrió, "Camille eres maravillosa, lo hiciste increíble" tomo su mano, la llevo a mis labios y la beso.

Camille: "Hice lo mejor que pude. ¿tu mano está bien?" la toma y deja caricias en ella con la yema de sus dedos, "te apreté demasiado fuerte, lo siento".

Moose: "Esta bien, no te preocupes" me inclino la beso, "¿quieres que vaya a visarle a las enfermeras que ya estas despierta para que traigan a Katie?" asiente sonriente.

Salgo y justo me encuentro con una enfermera que la trae en brazos, y mi mamá se encuentra detrás de ella.

Mamá: "Ya le dije que soy su abuela, déjeme cargarla" resopla frustrada.

-Aunque tenga un parecido al padre, no puedo entregarle la niña sin verificar que realmente sea la abuela.

Mamá: "¡Hay por favor!" se queja como una niña pequeña.

Se me hace inevitable reír ante tal escena.

Mamá: "¡Moose!" grita en cuanto me ve, recibiendo un regaño por parte de la enfermera, "lo siento" susurra esta, "hijo ¿podrías decirle que soy la abuela de esta preciosa bebé? para que pueda cargarla".

Moose: "Si, ella es mi madre y la su abuela" aclaro.

Mamá: "¿Lo ve? Ahora démela" extiende sus brazos pero la enfermera la esquiva, "ahora ¿qué?".

-Aunque sea su abuela, no puede entrar al cuarto y robársela.

Mamá: Es mi primera nieta, yo…

Moose: "Esto ya me canso" me acerco a la enfermera y tomo a mi hijo entre mis brazos, "la llevare con Camille" giro sobre mis talones con cuidado.

Mamá: Te acompaño.

-"No señora" toma su brazo y la detiene, "usted y yo no hemos terminado"

Mamá: ¿De qué habla? ya quedo todo aclarado.

-No del todo, usted debe entender las reglas del hospital…

Me escabullo por un costado dando que discutan todo lo que quieras mientras yo me llevo a mi babé. Ahora que lo pienso, yo…estoy cargándola, es tan pequeña, delicada y hermosa. Avanzo lento en el camino de regreso, con cuidado para no botarla o algo, sin despegar mis ojos de ella.

Moose: "Toc, toc" pronuncio al entrar.

Camille sonríe y extiende los brazos haciéndome saber que quiere cargarla.

Moose: "Hola mami" digo por Katie.

La pongo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

Camille: "Hola…" susurra hacia ella, "soy mamá" pasa sus dedos por sus manitas y Katie toma uno de ellos con fuerza, "Moose" me observa con ojos llorosos de la emoción.

Moose: "Esta diciendo: hola mami" me acerco y acaricio su cabecita.

Unas lágrimas se escapan sus ojos, yo inmediatamente las limpio antes de que caigan en Katie.

Camille: Es hermosa.

Moose: "Como tú" acerco una silla y tomo asiento.

Ambos observamos a nuestra hija, apreciando sus fracciones, los pequeños de delgados pelitos sobre su cabeza, sus manitas, piececitos, esa naricita, Dios…es hermosa.

Camille: Moose…

Moose: ¿Mmm?

Camille: Lo siento, no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Moose: "No importa" oh atrapa también mi dedo en una de sus manitas, "no desearía estar en otro lugar" volteo a verla y sonrió, "este es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado" me levanto un poco para acercarme, "gracias por hacerme papá" beso sus labios.

* * *

 _-Holaaa, ¡lo conseguí! Actualice a tiempo :D_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _P.D.: Lo siento si encuentran horrores de ortografía, estoy algo desvelada y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos abiertos y terminar este capítulo._

 _Hasta luego, byeee_

 _Besos-_


	61. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60:** **¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?**

Camille:

"Lo siento, no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños".

Moose: "No importa" nuestra bebé atrapa su dedo en una de sus manitas, "no desearía estar en otro lugar" voltea a verme y sonríe, "este es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado" se eleva un poco hasta estar a la altura de mi rostro, "gracias por hacerme papá".

Dicho eso cierra la corta distancia entre nosotros para besarme, sus labios se mueven con destreza mientras que los míos muestran necesidad, no se hace cuanto fue la última vez que nos besamos pero ya lo necesitaba otra vez, sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas tiernas, todo él tiene un poder curativo en mí, no siento dolor ni cansancio, solo una inmensa felicidad de tenerlo a él y a Katie a mi lado.

Camille: "Gracias a ti también" nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, "por mantenerte a mi lado, cuidarme, apoyarme, amarme y hacerme mamá de un preciosa criatura"

-"Haaag ho guga" balbucea nuestra pequeña de repente, removiéndose en su puesto un tanto inquieta.

Camille: ¿Tendrá hambre?

Moose: Creo que sí. ¿Te ayudo a...?

Camille: Si, por favor.

Me inclino un poco hacia adelante para que pueda desatar tranquilamente mi bata por detrás, lo hacer y luego me ayuda a bajarla lo suficiente para que uno de mis senos quede libre. Acerco la cabecita de Katie a mí, por lo que parece instinto atrapa mi pezón entre sus labios y comienza a succionar enérgicamente su alimento.

Moose: "¿Todo bien? tu cara hace expresiones graciosas" dice divertido.

Camille: Si, es solo que se siente raro.

Por un lado sus pequeños labios hacen bastante presión sobre mi piel, haciéndome sentir un ligero dolor; y por el otro, ciento un cosquilleo por la leche que va drenándose, pero no dejo que nada de eso me impida sonreír y dar acaricias a mi pequeña.

Pasan al rededor de cinco minutos en los que creo estarme acostumbrando a esto de amamantar, también Katie no ejerce tanta fuerza y se lo toma con calma. Levanto mi cabezo y noto a Moose igual que hace un rato: mirándonos fijamente con ojos soñadores, lo que me pone un poco nerviosa y a la vez conmovida.

Moose: "Sabes..." comienza, "aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando realmente, te tengo a ti" acaricia mi brazo que sostiene la cabeza de nuestra hija, "y a una hermosa hija" ahora acaricia su cabecita, "todo parece un sueño".

Camille: "Lo es, uno hecho realidad" sonrió cálidamente.

-"Lucen como una gran familia feliz" escucho una voz familiar.

Ambos volteamos a la puerta y nos encontramos con la mamá de Moose, ¿pero…cómo? se suponía que llegaría hasta la noche.

Moose: "No solo parecemos, somos una familia feliz" asegura sonriente.

Mamá: "No lo dudo" se acerca lentamente para conocer a su nieta, que recién acaba de terminar de comer. "No me canso de decirlo, es hermosa" dice risueña.

Camille: ¿Cómo? ¿ya la había visto?

Moose: Si y no solo eso, también trató de secuestrarla.

Camille: "¿Qué?" frunzo el ceño en confusión.

Mamá: No me digas que te pusiste del lado de esa molesta enfermera.

Moose: No, solo menciono los hechos.

Mamá: Pues lo haces mal.

Camille: No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Entro a la habitación de los bebés recién nacidos sin permiso?

Mamá: "No, bueno...sí, pero no fue para secuestrarla, solo quería cargarla, ella…es mi primera nieta y no pude controlarme" acaricia su cabecita, "¿puedo?" me observa detenidamente con ojos esperanzados esperando mi aprobación, yo asiento dándosela.

Se acerca ansiosa, se la entrego y la acomoda con cuidado en sus brazos.

Mamá: "Hola pequeña..." susurra cariñosa, "yo soy tu abuela" sus ojos se humedecen de la emoción.

Hoy sin duda, todos hemos llorado mucho.

Moose: "Me sorprende que la enfermera de antes la dejara libre, mantenían una conversación bastante acalorada haya afuera" susurra en mi oído haciéndome reír, pues imaginarme la escena me causa bastante gracia.

Pero de pronto recuerdo algo.

Camille: Moose ¿reconoces a la enfermera que nos atendió al llegar?.

Moose: Mmm…creo haberla visto por ahí algunas de las veces que vinimos para chequear la salud de Katie, pero no recuerdo que te haya atendido antes de hoy ¿por qué?.

Camille: No lo sé, siento que la conozco de antes, además viste la forma en la que me miro al llegar, mostraba mucha calidez.

Moose: Para ti si, a mi me miraba con odio.

Camille: "Eso es por el escándalo que armaste" rio divertida.

Moose: "Entre en pánico ¿sí?" resopla haciendo revolotear algunos de sus rizos.

Yo no puedo evitar reír más, luce muy gracioso.

Moose: "No te rías" pasa una mano por mi cabello revolviéndolo.

Camille: "Oye" me quejo aun riendo.

Mamá: "Mira a tus papás, se quieren mucho ¿no?" susurra en los oídos de Katie mientras la mese en sus brazos.

Por nuestra parte, Moose y yo nos ruborizamos, hicimos una de nuestras escenitas frente a nuestra hija, creo que tenemos que comenzar a comportarnos más maduros, aunque no creo que vaya a ser una tarea muy fácil.

Moose: "Tendremos que actuar más maduros ¿no?" dice pensando lo mismo que yo.

Camille: Eso parece, ¿podrás con eso?

Moose: "¿Por qué solo yo?" se queja.

Camille: "Porque eres el más inmaduro de los dos" muevo mis hombros restándole importancia.

Moose: No es cierto, somos igual de inmaduros.

Camille: No.

Moose: Si.

Camille: No.

Moose: Si.

Camille: Si.

Moose: No.

Camille: "¡Ja!, por fin lo admitiste" sonrió victoriosa.

Moose: "¡No, se vale!" hace un berrinche.

Mamá: "Sin duda son un caso perdido los dos" niega con la cabeza riendo.

Ambos volvemos a ruborizarnos avergonzados, pero luego agachamos nuestras cabezas deprimidos. ¿qué clase de ejemplo de daremos a Katie comportándonos así?.

Mamá: "Tampoco se depriman tan fácil" levantamos nuestra vista para observarla, "solo tienen que ser auténticos, les aseguro que Katie los amara tal y como son" sonreímos ampliamente con sus palabras.

Camille: Tiene razón, gracias.

Mamá: De nada mis amores.

Katie: "Waaa waaa" comienza a sollozar.

Mamá: "Parece que quiere volver con sus papis" dice entregándomela de nuevo.

En cuanto entra en mis brazos su llanto cesa.

Moose: "Dámela, es mi turno" se acerca y la toma en brazos, "Cam ¿ya viste? Tiene tus ojos" dice emocionado.

Camille: "Si y esas curvaturas en las puntas de su cabello indican que también tus rizos" respondo igual de emocionada.

Es igual a como la imaginamos.

-"Disculpen, lamento interrumpir tan bello momento" aparece el Dr. Cooper en el marco de la puerta, "¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunta al llegar a mí.

Camille: "Bien, aun un poco agotada pero nada que descanso no pueda resolver" respondo sonriente.

Dr. Cooper: Me alegra escucharlo pero temo que igual tendré que hacerles unos últimos análisis a usted y a Katie, solo para verificar que todo esté en orden.

* * *

Moose: "Amor ¿cómo vas?" pregunta del otro lado de la puerta.

Camille: "Ya casi salgo" respondo terminando de peinar mi pelo.

Echo un último vistazo al espejo frente a mí y sonrío, ya no parece que tenga un nido en la cabeza, así que decido salir del baño.

Camille: "Estoy lista" anuncio al cruzar la puerta.

Pero no veo a mi bola de rizos, ni a Katie.

Moose: "Como siempre hermosa" susurra en mi oído mientras me abraza por detrás.

Camille: ¿Qué dices? solo me cambie de ropa y me peine un poco.

Todo gracias a que llevamos con nosotros todo el tiempo la pequeña maleta que preparamos para cuando llegara la hora del nacimiento de nuestra bebé.

Moose: "No sé lo que te hiciste pero luces increíble" deposita un beso en mi cuello.

Giro aun entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y rozar sus labios.

Camille: "A veces eres demasiado adulador" susurro sobre sus labios.

Moose: "Sabes que ante mis ojos eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo" sonríe seductor, "aunque ahora que lo pienso no es del todo cierto".

Camille: "¿Qué?" me alejo un tanto celosa, "¿Por qué?" me cruzo de brazos y el solo se dedica a reír, "no veo lo gracioso" lo fulmino con la mirada.

Moose: "Amor…" toma mi cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad, "me refiero a nuestra hija" ríe divertido mientras yo me sonrojo avergonzada, "Las dos son la mujer y la mujercita más hermosas del mundo" acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Camille: "Lo siento, pensé que…" me calla con un beso.

Olvidando mis ridículos celos, paso mis brazos por cuello y profundizo el beso.

-"Oh lamento interrumpir" dice una voz tras nosotros.

Nos separamos rápido y volteamos igual de veloces esperando que sea Katie.

Moose: Hola mamá.

No era ella.

Mamá: ¿Aun no la han traído?

Camille: No, ¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardaran? ¿Estará todo bien con ella?

Muerdo mis uñas nerviosa, recuperando el mal habito del que creí haberme desecho hace años.

Moose: "Tranquila cielo, si algo estuviera mal nos lo habrían dicho antes" me rodea con sus brazos reconfortándome.

Tiene razón, si algo estuviera mal me hubiera enterado desde que desperté, así que todo ha de estar bien, está bien, debe estar bien. ¡Dios, voy a volverme loca!, necesito a mi bebé.

-"Hola, lamento la demora" dice la enfermera de antes ingresando a la habitación con Katie en brazos.

Camille: "Cariño…" corro rápido a su lado para cargarla, "¿cómo esta?".

-"Goza de excelente salud" responde sonriente.

Moose: "Eso es un alivio" se acerca para besar la cabecita de nuestra bebé y luego acariciarla.

Mamá: "Tardaron tanto que nos asustaron" dice casi en un reclamo a la enfermera.

Es raro verla tratar a alguien mal, supongo que es ella la enfermera con la que discutió antes.

-"Los análisis toman tiempo, debido a la importancia que tienen estos para determinar la salud de la bebé" contraataca.

Mamá: ¿Ah sí? ¿entonces porque cuando mi hijo nació no les llevo tanto tiempo a los doctores?

-No lo sé, probablemente era unos irresponsables.

Mamá: ¿Cómo se atreve?, ellos eran los mejores.

Comienzan una discusión frente nuestro y la verdad no sé qué hacer, solo voltear a ver a mi esposo con ojos suplicantes esperando que haga algo para calmarlas.

Moose: "Mamá ¿ya llamaste a papá para contarle todo?" dice de la nada pasando un brazo por sus hombros y llevándosela fuera de la habitación.

-"Vaya esa señora es difícil de tratar" resopla la enfermera junto a mí.

Camille: "En realidad ella es persona muy dulce, amable y cariñosa" afirmo ganándome su atención, "esta es la primera nieta que tiene, se emociono mucho y moría de ganas por cargarla. ¿no cree que esa es una reacción natural?".

-"Supongo que si" acepta por fin, "pero su manera de satisfacer ese deseo no fue la correcta".

Camille: "Lo sé, pero ya paso" hago un movimiento con mi mano restándole importancia, "por cierto, quería hablar con usted sobre algo, señora…"

-Elizabeth.

Camille: Señora Elizabeth ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?.

Elizabeth: "Vaya…no puedo creer que me recordaras, eras tan pequeña y yo mucho más joven" sonríe cálidamente.

¡Sí!, yo sabía que la conocía.

Camille: En realidad no recuerdo nada, solo es su rostro el que se me hace familiar ¿Quién es usted y cómo la conocí".

Elizabeth: Verás…yo estuve presente en tu nacimiento.

Camille: "¿Qu-qué?" abro los ojos sorprendidas.

Se nota que tiene muchos años encima pero ¿tantos como para haber visto mi nacimiento y el de mi hija?, aunque claro tampoco es que yo sea tan vieja ¿o sí?. No definitivamente no. ¡Esperen! ¿entonces ella realmente vio a mi mamá cargarme por primera vez?

Elizabeth: Tal y como lo escuchaste, yo asistí a la doctora a cargo y no solo eso, también jugué contigo muchas veces mientras esperabas en la sala, los días que te tocaba chequeos.

Camille: "Yo…no tenía idea" tomo asiento en la cama sobre la que descansaba hasta hace poco.

Elizabeth: Es una gran coincidencia el encontrarte aquí y aun más sorprendente el haber estado presente en tu parto también.

Ambas reímos…

Camille: Si, lo es.

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo esta ella? debe de estar muy feliz de ser abuela.

Un rayo de tristeza golpea mi corazón, mi mamá no está, ella…no podrá conocer a Katie, ni viceversa.

Camille: "Amm…ella murió cundo yo aun era una niña" respondo casi en un susurro.

Elizabeth: Lo siento, yo no…

Camille: "Descuide, no tenia forma de saberlo" una sonrisa triste se aloja en mi rostro.

Elizabeth: "Ella debe estarte viendo justo ahora, a ti y a su pequeña nieta, saltando en un pie de felicidad" acaricia mi hombro cariñosamente, "ella realmente te amaba, te ama y hace lo mismo con su nieta" sonrío.

Tiene razón, y lo sé de sobra, todo gracias a la carta que me dejo antes de marcharse.

* * *

-Holaaa, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado :3

Nos vemos luego, byeee

Besos-


	62. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61: Bienvenida a casa Katie**

Moose:

Mamá: "¿Por qué tengo que esperar en el auto?" cruza sus brazos dando inicio a un berrinche.

Moose: Mamá ya te lo dije, ni Camille ni yo queremos que peles con el personal del hospital y mucho menos frente a Katie, así que se una buena abuela y espera aquí ¿de acuerdo?.

Mamá: "Ok…" suspira derrotada, "pero no se tarden mucho" me apunta con su dedo índice seria.

Moose: Si, si, tranquila.

Cierro la puerta, giro sobre mis talones y camino en dirección al hospital. Me pregunto si mis dos chicas ya estarán listas para irnos. Avanzo por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación, doy dos toques en la puerta para anunciar mi presencia y entro, mientras lo hago veo como Camille termina de vestir a Katie con una pijamita lila.

Moose: "¿Ya están listas?" la abrazo por detrás, dejando reposar mi barbilla en su hombro y observo a mi pequeño angelito sobre las sabanas.

Camille: "Si, lo estamos" sonríe satisfecha de su trabajo, "¿qué te parece?".

Moose: "Luce preciosa, igual que su mamá" deposito un beso en su mejilla, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

Camille: "¿Cómo esta mamá?" toma nuestra bebé en su brazos.

Moose: "Ya sabes cómo es, hizo un berrinche pero logre que se quedara en el auto" tomo nuestra maleta, "ahora que lo pienso me sentí como un padre regañando a su hija" reímos.

Camille: Pues…ya que lograste que te obedeciera creo que serás un gran padre.

Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a andar por los pasillos.

Moose: No lo sé, no me gustaría ser el padre mandón, prefiero ser el divertido.

Camille: ¿Y dejarme como la mala del cuento?, claro que no. Lo que haremos es mantener un equilibrio, saber cuándo ser padres divertidos y cuando ser estrictos.

Moose: Mmm…parece ser lo más justo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

Mamá: "¿Puedo llevarla en mis brazos?" sale casi saltando del auto para llegar hasta nosotros.

Camille: "Cl-claro" responde un tanto dudosa, "cuidado con su cabecita" mamá la toma entre sus brazos sonriente.

Mamá: "La cuidare bien, no te preocupes" vuelve al auto.

Camille: "Moose…" me abraza formando un puchero con sus labios.

Moose: "Lo sé cielo" acaricio su cabello, "solo será durante el viaje de regreso".

En realidad Cam quiere llevarla pero al ver los ojos brillantes de mamá no pudo negarse, en especial por tanto problema que armo para poder cargarla.

Camille: "Maneja con cuidado" solicita aun sin separarse de mí.

Moose: "Por supuesto" acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

No sé por qué pero sus ojos lucen un poco tristes y no creo que sea únicamente por no cargar a Katie.

Moose: Cam-

Camille: "Es hora de irnos" pone ambas manos detrás de mi nuca y me besa antes de caminar hacia el auto.

* * *

Moose y Camille: "¡Bienvenida a casa Katie!" canturreamos al unisonó en cuanto abrimos la puerta.

Mamá que aun se niega a separarse de su nieta, ingresa en el departamento con ella en sus brazos.

Camille: "Voy a llevarla arriba" se acerca para tomarla.

Mamá: "Pero..." hace una cara triste.

Moose: "Mamá..." advierto colocando las maletas en el suelo.

Mamá: "Esta bien" se la entrega.

Camille: "Gracias" sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera.

Mamá: "Cariños ¿qué te parece si les preparo la cena?" asiento en respuesta, "¿Alguna petición del cumpleañero?".

Moose: No se me ocurre nada en especial.

Mamá: "Ya inventaré algo" camina hacia la cocina con su cabeza inmersa en recetas.

Cuando desaparece de mi campo de visión corro escaleras arriba, mi querida esposa no es la única que tiene muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Katie, además siento que Cam me necesita a su lado. Una vez arriba estoy a punto de dirigirme al cuarto que arreglamos para nuestra bebé pero no creo que este ahí, así que me decido por ir a nuestra habitación, abro la puerta y efectivamente ahí están acostadas en la cama.

Moose: "Mamá dice que preparará la cena" me subo a la cama de manera que Katie queda entre los dos.

Camille: ¿Qué petición hiciste?

Moose: Ninguna, no tenia cabeza para pensar solo quería corre aquí con ustedes.

Me acerco a nuestra hija para llenarla de besos.

Camille: "No necesitas la cabeza para saber qué quieres comer, sino el estomago" ríe, "pero por otro lado eso es muy tierno" sonríe cálidamente.

Moose: "Cam…" susurro.

Camille: "¿Mmm?" responde manteniendo su mirada en Katie.

Moose: ¿Paso algo?

Me mira a los ojos, trasmitiéndome su respuesta: _Si_.

Camille: ¿Recuerdas la enfermera que se me hacia conocida?

Moose: Si.

Camille: Estuvo presente en mi nacimiento.

Moose: "¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido.

Camille: Ella me vio nacer a mí y a Katie.

Moose: Wow se veía mayor pero no pensé que tanto.

El mundo es realmente pequeño, porque ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que se encontrarán? no tengo idea pero de seguro era baja.

Camille: "Oye" le da un golpecito a mi hombro, "no estoy vieja"

Moose: "No es lo que quise decir" rio por su reacción.

Como si llegara a pensar que tremenda belleza escultural pudiera lucir vieja, y ni aun así, la mujer que esta frente a mí siempre será la mujer más hermosa del mundo sin importar las arrugas que llegue a tener.

Moose: "¿Qué más te conto?" curioseo.

Camille: "Lo feliz que mis padres estuvieron al tenerme, como mi papá se desmayo en pleno acto y mi mamá se puso a llorar con una enorme sonrisa" sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse.

Debe de estar pasando por un tornado de emociones, por el nacimiento de nuestra bebé, saber más sobre su mamá y escuchar sobre su papá a quien rara vez nombra desde siempre, pero en especial desde su muerte hace algunos años.

Moose: Amor…

Me levanto coloco una almohada al lado Katie por si intenta rodar y voy junto a Camille para encerrarla entre mis brazos, donde solloza suavemente.

Camille: Estoy muy feliz de saberlo pero al mismo tiempo triste de recordar que ella nunca podrá conocerla, pero…al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que...

Moose: "Eso nunca pasara" la abrazo con más fuerza sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar, "tu siempre vas a estar ahí para ella, lo que le paso a tu madre jamás te pasará a ti, eres tan fuerte y saludable como un roble, no tienes que preocuparte" me separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, "nada va a alejarte de Katie o de mi, puedes estar tranquila porque yo siempre las protegeré" limpio sus lagrimas para luego besarla con ternura.

Camille: "Moose, necesito que me prometas algo" interrumpe el beso.

Moose: "No te irás a ningún lado, no es necesario" digo serio.

Camille: Lo sé, no tengo intensiones de hacerlo y confió en que tú tampoco lo permitirás, pero…aun así necesito escucharlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, por un lado no puedo creer lo que me pide, pero por el otro se cuanto le duele y cuanto pueden calmarla mis palabras.

Moose: "Lo prometo por todo lo que amo en esta vida" contesto sin querer pronunciar todas las palabras que exactamente quiere escuchar, ya que son palabras que no puedo, no debo y no quiero pronunciar.

Por suerte eso parece ser suficiente para ella ya que me regala una cálida sonrisa.

Camille: "Gracias" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y roza sus labios con los míos.

Moose: "¿Ahora estás más tranquila?" susurro en sus oreja.

Camille: "Si" me aprieta con fuerza.

* * *

Moose: Es tan hermosa.

Camille: Parece un ángel.

Moose: Si.

Desde que cenamos estamos aquí sentados alrededor de la cuna donde yace dormida nuestra hija, ambos mirando atontados su suave respiración, las sonrisas involuntarias que nos brinda y cada pequeño movimiento que realiza con sus bracitos o piernitas de vez en cuando.

Moose: Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería mi papá.

Camille: ¿Con lo de quedarse toda la noche viéndote para asegurarse de que respiraras?

Moose: No, bueno si, mi papá dijo que cuando un hijo nace siempre se tiene preocupaciones como asegurarte de que respire, que duerma lo necesario, desayune como se debe, que no lo atrapen los monstros que habitan bajo su cama, cosas que parecen triviales pero que para un padre son importante...y veo que tenía razón la hemos estado observando tanto tiempo que ya tengo contados los segundos que pasan entre cada respiración y cuando se tarda tan solo un tantito más, siento que me va a dar un ataque o algo.

Comienza a reír lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a Katie.

Moose: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" frunzo el ceño

Camille: "¿Que no lo atrapen los monstros que habitan bajo su cama?" comienza a reír más fuerte, por lo que cubre su boca.

Moose: "¿De todo lo que dije solo eso se te quedo?" comienzo a reír también.

¿Por qué su risa siempre es tan contagiosa?.

Camille: "No, si escuche todo, solo que eso me causo gracia" termina de controlarse, "con lo otro, lo sé, me pase igual".

Hacemos silencio por unos segundos en los que volvemos a concentrar la mirada en nuestra pequeña.

Camille: ¿Parecemos acosadores?

Moose: No lo creo, más bien se nota que somos padres primerizos.

Camille: ¿Deberíamos irnos y dejarla dormir tranquila?

Moose: Si, deberíamos.

No nos movemos ni un milímetro.

Camille: "Pero no quiero hacerlo" forma un puchero con sus labios.

Moose: "Yo tampoco" la imito.

Camille: Pero debemos hacerlo ¿no?.

Moose: Si, vamos.

Me levanto tomando la iniciativa, tomo la mano de Camille y hago un movimiento con mi cabeza hacia la puerta, ella asiente y juntos salimos de ahí.

Camille: ¿Estará bien?

Moose: Eso creo.

Nos quedamos parados frente a la puerta.

Camille: ¿Y si le da frio?

Moose: Esta suficientemente abrigada.

Camille: Pero ¿si le da calor?

Moose: No tendríamos forma de saber, a menos que…

Camille y Moose: "¡Duerma con nosotros!" decimos al unisonó sonrientes.

Moose: Sip, no tenemos de otra.

Camille: Todo sea por Katie.

Sonreímos cómplices y entramos otra vez en la habitación. Unos minutos después ya estamos los tres en la cama cubiertos con una sabana.

Camille: Esto está mucho mejor, aunque…

Moose: "Estamos muy lejos" termino su oración.

Mantenemos la misma posición de antes, con Katie en medio y nosotros a los lados.

Camille: "Mmm…tengo una idea" sonríe, "puedo acostas a Katie así" la coloca sobre su pecho con cuidado.

Moose: "Y yo puedo hacer esto" me acerco para rodearlas con mis brazos.

Ambos dejemos salir un suspiro.

Moose y Camille: "Es perfecto…" volvemos a hablar sincronizados, haciéndonos sonreír.

Camille: "Se me hubiera hecho imposible dormir sin la calidez de tus brazos" se acerca aun más a mí.

Moose: "Y a mí sin escuchar los latidos de tu corazón…son como mi canción de cuna" acaricio su cabello con suavidad.

Camille: "No tenemos remedio ¿cierto?" eleva su cabeza para mirarme.

Moose: "Definitivamente no" dejamos escapar una risita.

Camille: Te amo.

Moose: "Yo también te amo" beso sus dulces labios.

Camille y Moose: "Y Katie…ambos te amamos" depositamos cada uno un beso en su cabecita antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _-Hola :D espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3_

 _Nos leemos luego, byeee_

 _Besos-_


	63. Aviso importante

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Hola :(, les tengo malas noticias, en la universidad ya me están dejando bastantes examenes, investigaciones, guías, laboratorios, en fin, muchas cosas para las que tengo que estudiar y reunirme en grupo, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para escribir. Tenía pensado terminar la historia antes de volver a clases pero no se dio y pues aun falta que veamos un poco de la experiencia de ellos como padres, su despedida de LMNTRIX y su nuevo comienzo en otra ciudad, por lo que aun no termina, eso si tampoco es que le falten tantos capítulos, pero si uno aproximadamente y…no quería decirles aun pero también escribiré unos cuantos capítulos extras, aun no sé cuantos serán exactamente pero si habrá unos cuantos después del "final".

Tomando todo eso en cuenta decidí hace otra pausa, volvería hasta el 10 de diciembre, sé que parece muy lejos pero suelo salir los primeros días de diciembre. Trataré de ir avanzando poco a poco con los capítulos para que cuando vuelvan los tengan sin retraso ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Otro aviso que quería darles es que estoy comenzando a corregir los capítulos, muy lentamente para asegurarme de que no tengan errores (o reducirlo al mínimo), no le falten letras, no tengan palabras de más, entre otras cosas que han podido notar. Cuando haya terminado de corregir absolutamente todos los capítulos, eliminaré la historia y la volveré a subir para que tanto los nuevos lectores como ustedes, puedan leer o volver a leer la mejor versión.

Esto es todo por ahora, los extrañaré, byee

Besos.


	64. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62: Papas primerizos**

Camille:

-Waaa…waaa

Escucho la alarma sonar y...esperen, nuestra alarma no suena como el llanto de un bebé ¿o sí?. Abro los ojos de golpe encontrándome con Katie llorando en mi pecho.

Camille: "No fue un sueño, realmente estas aquí" sonrió ampliamente ante la vista, mi pequeña es hermosa.

-"Waaa…waaa…waaa" su llanto se intensifica.

Camille: "Oh claro, claro..." tomo asiento sobre la cama y me dispongo a despojarme de mi blusa, pero..."¿tienes hambre o te hiciste en el pañal?" la giro y la acerco un poco para verificar su olor, "¡Uhg! definitivamente es lo segundo" la aparto tratando de recuperar mi olfato.

¿Cómo puede apestar tanto? con su tamaño no creo que haya hecho tanto o al menos no debería. Me levanto rumbo a su habitación ya que ese es el único lugar en el departamento equipado para estas emergencias.

Moose: "Cam...¿a dónde vas?" dice soñoliento.

¿En serio se acaba de despertar hasta ahora?

Camille: Voy a cambiarle el pañal, ya volvemos.

Moose: "Que te diviertas" hunde su rostro en la almohada.

Aja, como si fuera a divertirme con eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso si hay algo que puede ser divertido. Sonrió maliciosamente y me acerco a la cama.

Camille: "Amor..." digo con la voz más dulce del mundo mientras acaricio sus rizos.

Moose: "Mmm..." rueda sobre la cama quedando boca arriba, "¿Qué- cof, cof, ¡uhg! ¿qué es ese olor?" cubre su nariz con ambas manos, comienza a rodar en dirección contraria a nosotras hasta que llega a la orilla y cae.

Por mi parte comienzo reír.

Camille: "Tienes razón, fue divertido" digo aun riendo.

Moose: "Ah mi espalda" se queja mientras se levanta, "eso no es junto".

Camille: "Te lo merecías" saco mi lengua como niña de cuatro años y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando llego a mi destino, coloco a Katie con cuidado sobre la comoda cambiador y busco por todos lados un pañal, crema protectora y toallitas húmedas. Listo ahora es momento de poner en práctica las clases que nos dio mamá sobre como cambiar pañales. Despojo a katie de su pañal con cuidado sintiendo ese horrible olor metiéndose en mi nariz, hago bolita el pañal para luego botarlo en el basurero, tomo un par de toallitas húmedas y comienzo a limpiarla de arriba hacia abajo tal y como me enseño mamá para evitar infecciones.

—"Pareces toda una profesional" escucho decir a mis espaldas.

Camille: Por supuesto, puse mucha atención en clase, no como algunos fantasmitas.

Moose: "Oye, te recuerdo que tu también participaste en esa guerra de talco" rodea mi cintura desde atrás.

Camille: "Tu me atacaste primero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?" menciono divertida.

Ese día fue muy graciosos, mamá estaba enseñándonos como poner pañales a bebés de juguete, todo marchaba bien hasta que cierta bola de rizos se le paso la mano con el talco y no se le ocurrió algo mejor que iniciar una guerra con el exceso; lo más gracioso fue que cuando mamá entro por la puerta se asusto pensando que éramos fantasmas, nos regaño y luego se nos unió.

Moose: "Aun así también quedaste como una fantasma" reposa su barbilla en mi hombro, "debiste haber visto a mamá, lucia muy graciosa" le dice a Katie.

Camille: "No tanto como quedo papá" aseguro terminando de ponerle el pañal. "Listo ya estas" deposito un pequeño beso en su pancita, "¿puedes cargarla? Tengo que lavarme las manos".

Moose: "Claro, ven con papá" la toma en brazos. "Y sabes Katie todo eso sucedió para que después nos diéramos cuenta que son mejores la cremas protectoras para ti que el talco" camina hacia la puerta, "Cam te esperaremos en la cama" informa antes de salir.

Entro al baño de la habitación para lavar mis manos lo más rápido que puedo, salgo hacia nuestra habitación y cuando entro escucho a Katie llorar otra vez mientras Moose la mese en sus brazos tratando de clamarla.

Moose: "Creo que tiene hambre" dice en cuanto llego a ellos.

Camille: "¿Seguro?" la tomo en mis brazos.

Moose: "Si, estuvo tocando mi pecho buscando alimento pero al no encontrarlo aturro su carita y se puso a llorar más fuerte" lleva una mano a su pecho, "eso dolió, me sentí rechazado" dice en tono dramático, por mi parte rio divertida mientras comienzo a alimentarla.

Camille: No te preocupes, después le enseñare a rechazarte con más sutileza.

Moose: "¡Oye!" se queja.

Camille: "Solo bromeo" sigo riendo.

* * *

Moose:

—Waaa…Waaa…Waaa

Camille: "Mmm…¿otra vez?" la escucho decir a mi lado cansada.

Moose: "Yo me encargo" tomo a Katie en mis brazos.

Camille: "Gracias cariño" susurra antes de volver a dormir.

Meso a Katie en mis brazos mientras salimos de la habitación, ya que Camille esta mucho más cansada que yo y necesita dormir.

Moose: "¿Ahora qué tienes princesa? Tu papas quieren dormir" le doy un pequeño paseo en el pasillo mientras acaricio su cabecita.

Desde la primera vez que se despertó llorando a las dos de la mañana lo ha estado haciendo casi cada media hora, haciéndonos imposible pegar un ojo.

Moose: "Vamos duérmete princesa" le susurro suave esperando que funcione pero abre más sus ojos y me mira con detenimiento o eso creo que hace porque está bastante oscuro por aquí. "¿Qué sucede?" acerco mi mano para acaríciala pero toma uno de mis dedos con su manita en el aire para luego abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratara.

Esa pequeña acción me llena de ternura al mismo tiempo que enciende un foco en mi somnolienta cabeza.

Camino hasta su cuarto, donde busco entre los peluches que compramos para Katie uno lo suficientemente pequeño para sus manitas, hasta que encuentro una jirafa de tamaño perfecto.

Moose: "Aquí tienes Katie una nueva amiguita" se la acerco y la toma de inmediato.

Vuelvo a mecerla con cariño entre mis brazos tardeando suavemente la primera canción que viene a mi cabeza " _I won't Dance_ ", la cual parece gustarle y poco a poco se queda dormida.

Moose: Ahora volvamos con mamá.

Aunque…con todo el recorrido y los movimientos que haga para acostarme y acomodarla en mi pecho podrían despertarla ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería dejarla en su cuna?. Mientras sigo analizando la situación Katie comienza a moverse como si fuera a despertarse nuevamente, por lo que vuelvo a tararear la canción mientras la acuesto con cuidado en su cuna.

Moose: "Lo siento princesa pero papá no puede correr riesgos, necesita dormir" la envuelvo bien en sus cobijas, enciendo un monitor para bebés, lo coloco dentro de la cuna y salgo como todo un ninja con el otro en la mano. Una vez afuera suspiro, la misión fue un éxito o al menos eso creí hasta que su llanto comenzó a escucharse nuevamente a mis espaldas y por el monitor que tengo en la mano.

Moose: "Aquí vamos otra vez" digo resignado.

* * *

Camille:

Despierto gracias al sonido de la alarma sobre la mesita de noche, abro los ojos con un poco de dificultad y me sorprendo al no ver a Moose ni a Katie en la habitación ¿a dónde fueron?. Salgo de la habitación para encaminarme a la de Katie y cuando entro lo que veo es la escena más tierna del mundo, Moose se encuentra medio acostado en un puff con Katie durmiendo en su pecho y una guitarra en la mano, no entiendo muy bien lo de a guitarra pero la imagen frente a mi es tan tierna que corro a la otra habitación por mi celular para tomarles una foto.

Moose: "Mmm…¿Cam?" dice sin abrir los ojos.

Rayos, lo desperté con el sonido del teléfono al tomar la foto, pero al menos logre mi cometido. Guardo el aparato y me acerco a él.

Camille: "Buenos días amor" susurro para no despertar a Katie también.

Moose: "¿Descansaste?" pregunta soltando la guitarra para acariciar mi cabello con suavidad.

Camille: "Si, pero parece que tu casi no" tomo a Katie en brazos para luego depositarla en la cuna, "¿por qué no me despertaste?" lo ayudo a levantarse.

Moose: "Tú estabas mucho más cansada que yo" acaricia mi mejilla, "trajiste a esta hermosa personita al mundo, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar el sueño de ambas".

Camille: "Moose…" rozo sus labios con los míos. "Gracias" recuesto mi frente en la suya, "pero ahora ve a descasar ¿sí?, mamá y yo nos ocuparemos"

Moose: Esta bien, pero despiértame en dos horas ¿de acuerdo?

Camille: "Entendido mi capitán" realizó un salido militar ganándome una sonrisa divertida de su parte.

Moose: "Buenas noches entonces" deposita un beso en mis labios para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Mamá: "Cariño, ya está listo el desayuno" grita desde la cocina.

Camille: "Gracias mamá, lamento las molestias" respondo desde el sofá.

Mamá: "No te levantes cariño, te llevaré la comida ahí" dice en cuanto intento levantarme con Katie aun alimentándose, "y con lo otro, no es ninguna molestia, sabes que eres como una hija para mi" coloca los alimentos en la pequeña mesa de sala frente a mí y se sienta a mi lado.

Camille: "Y usted es como una madre para mi" sonreímos.

Mamá: Parece que mi pequeña nieta tiene tanta energía como sus padres, la escuche llorar varias veces anoche.

Camille: Si, nos tuvo a Moose y a mí de un lado para el otro toda la madrugada, bueno en especial a Moose.

Mamá: "Con lo dormilón que es debe de haber sufrido mucho" sonríe cálidamente, "pero eso demuestra lo mucho que las ama. Ah y por cierto ¿no debería despertarlo ya? Debe tener hambre'".

Camille: "No, dijo que lo despertará en dos horas, solo ha pasado una y con todo el trabajo duro que hizo anoche cuidando a esta pequeñita" acaricio si cabecita, "merece tomar una larga siesta.

Mamá: "Tienes razón" observa a Katie con ternura, "¿no prefieres que la cargue para que puedas comer tranquila?"

Camille: "Si, gracias" se la entrego.

Mamá: Casi se me olvida decirte, el avión de Robert aterrizo hace poco, llegará en un par de horas aquí.

Camille: ¿Tan rápido?

Mamá: Si, corrió al aeropuerto en cuanto le conté que ya habías dado a luz.

Camille: "Parece que tendrás muchas visitas cariño" le susurro a Katie.

Mamá: ¿Muchas visitas?

Camille: Si, Tyler y Nora vendrán con William y todo LMNTRIX también.

Mamá: Tendremos casa llena entonces.

* * *

—¡Hola! :D, ya estoy de vuelta, lamento que este no sea un capítulo tan largo, pero trataré de compensarlo en el siguiente. Eso me recuerda que debo informarles que estaré actualizando cada tres días sin falta.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos vemos luego, byeee

Besos-


	65. Chapter 63

**Capitulo 63: Reunión familiar**

Moose:

Ding Dong

Camille: "Yo abro" anuncia encaminándose a la puerta.

Moose: "Te acompaño" sigo sus pasos de cerca con Katie en brazos.

LMNTRIX: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritan todos al unisonó.

Katie: Waaa…waaa.

Tal parece que a alguien no le gusto mucho.

Moose: "Tranquila princesa, todos ellos son tus tíos" le susurro con cariño mientras la meso en mi brazos.

Kido: "Hay no, está llorando" entra preocupada.

Tras ella van entrando las demás uno a uno.

Martín: Les dije que era mala idea gritar.

Marcos: Lo sabemos llevas diciéndolo desde ayer.

Martín: Si, pero ¿les dije o no les dije?.

Chad: "Ya dejen de discutir que la harán llorar más" dice acercándose a Katie.

Violet: "¿Qué haces?" pregunta al verlo inclinarse hacia ella.

Chad: "¿Qué parece que hago?" hace unas muecas raras que hacen llorar más a Katie. "Intento hacerla reír".

Gauge: Me parece que la estas asustando más, ¿qué clase de cara es esa?¿quieres causarle pesadillas?

Chad: Hacer reír a una bebé es más difícil de lo que crees.

Monster: No lo creo.

Chad: ¿Ah sí? entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas?.

Hair: "Dejenmelo a mí" interviene. "Según la televisión los bebés siempre se ríen cuando alguien se lastima por accidente" se forma una sonrisa malvada en sus labios mientras se acerca a Chad lentamente como un depredador a su presa.

Chad: "¡Espera! ¿qué piensas hacer?" levanta ambas manos asustado colocándolas sobre su pecho como escudo.

Hair: "Tranquilo, no dolerá, bueno…no tanto" toma su mano para apartarla.

Chad: "Lo sé, porque no te dejaré" empuja a Hair hacia atrás y comienza a correr escaleras arriba.

Todos lo presentas reímos ante la escena excepto cierta pequeña recién nacida.

Katie: "WAAA…waaa" llora más fuerte en mi brazos.

Moose: "Parecen estar locos pero una vez los conozcas te caerán bien" trato de calmarla.

Andie: "Lo sentimos pequeña" se acerca y acaricia su cabecita lográndola calmar un poco.

Camille: "Moose damela, intentaré calmarla" extiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Vladd: "Dejenme intentar algo" dice llamando la atención de todos.

Muchos ojos curiosos se enfocan en él, esperando alguna palabra o movimiento. Yo en lo personal espero más un movimiento, él siempre ha sido un hombre más de acción y pocas palabras. Y tal como lo pensé comienza a realizar movimientos robóticos robando la atención de Katie por completo, hace ondas pausadas con sus brazos mientas mueve sus piernas mecánicamente, para luego hacerlo con todo su cuerpo iniciando y terminando cada movimiento con un tope para dar la impresión de que sus motores arrancan y se detienen, lo cual parece maravillas a Katie.

Sean: Parece que tenemos una futura bailarina con nosotros.

Camille y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras sonreímos ampliamente.

* * *

Camille:

Tyler: "¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo?" dice con voz chillona hacia Katie que parece encantada, "así es, tu lo eres".

Después de que llegaran LMNTRIX seguidos del señor A, no tardo en aparecer Tyler junto a Nora y el pequeño William.

Nora: "Cariño ya pásamela, es mi turno de cargarla" insiste otra vez.

Tyler: Pero…

Camille: "Tyler" advierto.

A mi querido hermano siempre le han encantado los bebés, de hecho si fuera por él tendría unos cinco hasta la fecha.

Tyler: "Ok…" suspira resignado y se la entrega.

Katie ha estado bastante activa pasando de brazo en brazo saludando a su infinidad de tíos, divirtiéndose con las tonterías que hacen para animarla, pero lo que más le gusta es cuando alguno de ellos le ofrecen un show de baile, siempre los mira con mucha atención y brillo en sus ojos; me recuerda mucho a Moose, ese era el misma mirada que tenía cuando lo conocí, tenía ese brillo al verme bailar.

Katie: Waaa…waaa

Un llanto bastante conocido logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Camille: "Tiene hambre, damela" le digo a Kido en cuanto veo su cara de pánico al no poder calmarla.

Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que esta hermosura llego al mundo, pero creo que ya estoy aprendiendo a diferenciar el tono que utiliza cuando tiene hambre de cuando hace popo en su pañal, lo cual alegra mucho a mi nariz.

Kido: "Aquí esta mamá" le susurra mientras la pone en mis brazos.

Le regalo mi más brillante sonrisa y acaricio su cabecito, obtenido su atención o eso creí antes de que buscara mi pecho. Sabía que esto pasaría así que decidí usar una blusa de tirantes para poder quitármela con mayor facilidad. Tomo un tirante y comienzo a bajarlo…

Tyler: "¡Alto!" detiene mi mano.

Camille: "¿Qué pasa?" frunzo el ceño sin comprender.

Tyler: Moose.

Moose: "Ya casi llego" le escucho decir detrás de mí.

Camille: ¿Qué…

No termino de hablar por una tela roja que pasa frente a mí para luego cubrir mi pecho y estomago.

Moose: "Listo amor" besa mi mejilla.

Camille: ¿Es en serio?

Tyler: "Mucho mejor, bien hecho cuñadito" choca los puños con Moose.

Camille: "Oigan, no me ignoren" me quejo.

Tyler: "¿Qué pasa hermanita?" sonríe con inocencia.

Camille: "Esto" señalo la tela roja.

Moose: "Cam, no quiero que nadie vea tus senos" Tyler asiente repetidas veces dando su apoyo. "Solo podemos verlos Katie y yo" asegura orgulloso antes de que mi hermanito sobre protetor le dé un coscorrón. "Oye, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto" se queja.

Tyler: "En lo primero sí, pero lo segundo no, recuerda que es mi hermanita" le lanza un cojín.

Moose: "Y tu recuerda que es mi esposa" contraataca.

Y así comienza otra de sus peleas de siempre.

Camille: "Esos dos no tienen remedio" suspiro resignada.

Nora: "Eso parece" ríe.

Camille: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Nora: "Ese par solo hacen buen equipo cuando se trata de protegerte" contesta divertida.

Camille: "Dirás sobreprotegerme" corrijo.

Nora: "Tal vez pero debes admitir que es muy divertido verlos" los señala.

Camille: "Mmm…" observo como tienen una guerra de cojines extrema para luego pasar a una batalla de baile cuyo juez es Vladd. Dejo escapar una risa al ver como Tyler intenta hacer el mismo paso de robot que hizo Moose, en serio que no se le da nada bien los movimientos rígidos y mecánicos. "Tienes razón" sonrió, "es muy divertido verlos y…realmente me siento bendecida de tenerlos en mi vida".

Katie: "Guu..gaa.." pronuncia Katie mientras intenta quitarse la tela de encima.

Nora: Parece que también quiere ver a papá.

Camille: "Así es" vuelvo a subir el tirante de mi blusa y aparto la tela roja. "Katie, mira ahí esta papá partiéndole el trasero al tío Tyler en una batalla de baile" susurro en su oreja.

Katie observa con brillo en los ojos mientras sacude sus manitas como si estuviera animándolo.

* * *

Moose:

Camille: Adiós, tengan cuidado de vuelta a casa.

Luego de un largo día lleno risas, bocadillos, bailes, llantos y mimos (los dos últimos de Katie, claro) nuestros amigos comienzan a irse a sus casas.

Moose: Nos vemos pronto.

LMNTRIX: "Adiós" dicen al unisonó antes de salir por la puerta.

Nora: "Nosotros también nos vamos" anuncia caminando hacia nosotros.

Tyler: "Ya es tarde" se acerca para darle un abrazo a Camille, "cuídate mucho Cam" acaricia su cabello para luego acercarse a mí, "cuídala bien, bola de rizos" sacude mi cabello.

Moose: Eso siempre.

Tyler: "Adiós hermosa" toma una manita de Katie.

Nora: "Es mi turno" empuja a su esposo a un lado. "Adiós Katie" besa su cabecita. "Adiós Moose" pasa una mano por mi hombro en modo de despedida ya que estoy cargando a Katie no puede darme un abrazo.

Moose: Que les vaya bien.

William: Hasta luego tío Moosh.

Moose: "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Moose no Moosh" ríe y yo suspiro resignado. Definitivamente lo hace para molestarme. "Olvídalo, nos vemos campeón" chocamos puños.

Los tres salen por la puerta sacudiendo sus manos en modo de despedida.

Camille: "¿Ustedes también?" pregunta sorprendida.

Mamá: Si cariño, Robert se hospedo en un hotel cercano.

Moose: Lo siento, con Katie aquí no hay mucho espacio disponible.

Papá: No te preocupes hijo.

Mamá: Si, aunque no lo parezca ese sofá cama fue muy cómodo.

Moose: "¡¿Es un sofá cama?!" pregunto sorprendido.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? aquella vez dormí en ese incomodo sofá.

Mamá: Si, ¿no lo sabías?

Moose: "No y saberlo hubiera salvado mi cuello" escucho reír a Cam junto a mí.

Camille: "Ya se me hacia raro que aquella noche durmieras en el sofá sin desdoblarlo" menciona divertida.

Moose: "No sabía" voltea mi rosto en otra dirección avergonzado.

¿Cómo tan tonto que no me di cuenta?.

Terminamos de despedirnos de mis padres y pronto nos encontramos los tres solos.

Camille: Moose, ¿en serio tu..?

Moose: "Ire a acostar Katie" interrumpo, "debe está bastante cansada" huyo hacia las escaleras.

Mientras subo solo escucho la risa de Camille y sus pasos siguiéndome. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Katie la acuesta con cuidado en su cuna.

Camille: "En la mañana tenias esta guitarra en tu mano" volteo a verla, "tengo curiosidad del por qué".

Moose: "Anoche hice un gran descubrimiento" me acerco a ella.

Camille: ¿Descubrimiento?

Moose: La música ayuda a hacer dormir a Katie.

Camille: ¿En serio?

Moose: "Si, de hecho la disfruta por rato y luego poco a poco va quedándose dormida" sonrío.

Camille: "Sabes…yo era igual" se acerca a la cuna.

Moose: ¿Qué?

Camille: "Si" sonríe con nostalgia, "desde que nací mamá me cantaba la misma canción cada noche para hacerme dormir".

Moose: "¿Qué canción era?" curioseo.

Camille: "Era Dancing in the moonlight, esa era su canción favorita" dice casi en un susurro.

Me acerco desde atrás y la abrazo.

Moose: ¿Por qué no se la cantas a Katie?

Camille: "¿Qué?" gira para verme a los ojos.

Moose: Estoy seguro de que le gustará.

Camille: "No lo sé" niega con la cabeza.

Moose: "Vamos Camille" tomo la guitarra, "hazlo, yo te acompañare con la guitarra".

Camille: "¿Sabes la melodía?" enmarca una ceja.

Moose: Si, a veces te escucho tararearla cuando cocinas.

Camille: "¿Suelo hacer eso?" pregunta sorprendida.

Moose: "Si, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta" sonrió, "¿Cam?".

Camille: "Em…no lo sé" sonríe, "creo que he estado haciéndolo inconscientemente".

Moose: "Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿lo hacemos?" muevo mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo haciéndola reír.

Camille: Sí, hagámoslo. Solo que toca la melodía más despacio, si queremos hacerla dormir tiene que sonar casi como una canción de cuna, suave y lenta.

Moose: "Claro, no hay problema" me pongo en posición. "cuando quieras".

Deja salir aire de sus pulmones como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo desde hace rato y luego asiente. Con la señal dada, muevo con las yemas de los dedos de mi mano derecha las cuerdas rítmicamente, mientras mi mano izquierda se encarga de marcar los acordes, logrando producir suaves y melodiosas tonadas que siguen durante unos segundos solas hasta que Camille las acompaña con su voz.

Camille:

" _We get it on most every night_

 _When that moon is big and bright_

 _It's a supernatural delight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Su voz es dulce y cálida, al igual que las caricias que le brinda Katie mientras canta.

Camille:

" _Everybody here is out of sight_

 _They don't bark and they don't fight_

 _They keep things loose they keep it tight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Moose y Camille:

" _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

 _It's such a fine and natural sight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Sonríe al escucharme acompañarla con el coro, de seguro pensó que no conocía la letra, pero al escucharla tararearla tantas veces no pude evitar tener curiosidad por qué canción era y me dispuse a buscarla hasta que di con ella. Lo único que no puede descubrir en ese entonces y jamás puede haber adivinado es el significado que tiene para Camille.

Camille:

" _We like our fun and we never fight_

 _You can't dance and stay uptight_

 _It's a supernatural delight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Moose y Camille:

" _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

 _It's such a fine and natural sight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Los ojitos de Katie van cerrándose poco a poco mientras aprieta la jirafa de peluche contra su pecho.

Camille:

" _We get it on most every night_

 _And when that moon is big and bright_

 _It's a supernatural delight_

 _Everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Termina de pronunciar las palabras con suavidad logrando erizarme la piel.

Moose: "Eso fue fabuloso" dejo la guitarra a un lado para luego volver junto a ella, pero cuando lo hago, "¿Cam?" paso mis manos por sus mejillas, "¿por qué lloras amor?".

No dice nada, solo hace una señal con su cabeza hacia la puerta que entiendo de inmediato, así que salimos de ahí para luego entrar en nuestra habitación, una vez adentro ella va directo a mis brazos.

Moose: "¿Qué sucede?" acaricio su cabello con todo el cariño del mundo.

Camille: "No lo sé, creo que me emociono mucho el cantarle la misma canción que mamá me cantaba" se aparta unos poco centímetros para verme, "y ahora no puedo dejar de llorar" trata de limpiar sus lagrimas.

Moose: "Esta bien desahogarse" acaricio su mejilla y sonrió, "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?" frunce el ceño sin entender, "lo que dijiste sobre que tu madre nunca podrá conocer a Katie".

Camille: Si, lo recuerdo.

Moose: Creo que estas equivocada, lo que acabas de hacer justo ahora…es acercar a Katie y a su abuela.

Camille: "¿Tú crees?" sonríe.

Moose: "Por supuesto que sí" cierro la corta brecha que nos separa para besar sus labios.

El día de hoy hubo una gran reunión familiar, donde Katie no solo conoció a mis padres, su infinidad de tíos y su primo, no…ella también conoció a una abuela muy especial, la mamá de Camille.

* * *

-Hola :D, lo lamento sé que estoy actualizando más tarde, tuve algunos problemas con mi internet, pero lo importante es que el capitulo ya está aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto.

Besos-


	66. Chapter 64

**Capitulo 64: He vuelto**

3 meses después…

Moose:

Ding dong

Moose: "Haa…quema" aparto mi mano de golpe. "Ya voy" grito mientras bajo el fuego de la cocina, no quiero que mi creación termine quemada.

Camino hacia la puerta mientras inspecciono mi dedo quemado. Solo espero que Cam tenga una crema o algo para esto. Llego hasta la entrada y abro la puerta encontrándome con una agotada Camille.

Camille: "Hola amor" besa fugazmente mis labios para luego ingresar al interior del departamento.

Moose: "¿Cómo te fue?" cierro la puerta y sigo sus pasos.

Camille: "¿Te refieres a si me encontré a algún loco psicópata, ladrón o pervertido mientras corría?" asiento sin dudar, "no, claro que no" ríe mientras busca un poco de agua.

Por mi parte respiro tranquilo. Este último par de semanas después de recuperarse totalmente Camille volvió a corre por las mañanas, solo que en lugar de hacerlo tres veces por semana ahora lo hace todos los días. Yo solía acompañarla casi siempre a pesar de no ser muy mañanero porque nunca se sabe con qué borracho o demente se puede encontrar por ahí; llámenme sobreprotector si quieres, pero amo a Camille y cómo le dije desde que nos hicimos mejore amigos, siempre la protegeré con mi vida, aunque ahora no pueda hacerlo tan libremente como antes debido a que tengo otra hermosa personita a quien debo proteger también, Katie.

Camille:"Aunque...pensándolo bien si encontré a alguien muy extraña" dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Moose: "¿Qué? ¿a quién?" entro en pánico.

Camille: Pues cuando la vi estaba balbuceaba cosas que no lograba entender mientras miraba hacia al suelo, después de un rato levantó la mirada enfocándose en mi, corrió en mi dirección y me abrazo.

Moose: "Eso es muy extraño" frunzo el ceño en confusión, "espera...¡¿Qué?!" me altero en cuanto proceso bien sus palabras.

¡Un desconocido corrió hacia ella y la abrazó!, ok lo del abrazo es extraño, pero igual me preocupa.

Camille: "Tranquilo" pone sus manos en mis hombros, "estoy hablando de Denis".

Respiro aliviado.

Moose: "¿Por qué no comenzaste por ahí?, casi me da un infarto" coloco una mano en mi pecho, "Auch" mano equivocada.

Camille: "¿Qué sucede?" le muestro mi mano. "Te quemaste..." acaricia mi dedo lastimado con cuidado.

Moose: El aceite y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Camille: "Iré por una pomada, espera aquí" asiento en respuesta.

La veo subir por las escaleras. Luce tan linda con su ropa deportiva. Sonrió como tanto hasta un olor a quemado llega a mis fosas nasales.

Moose: "No, no, no, no" corro hacia la cocina donde maldigo en voz baja.

Quedo todo chamuscado.

Camille: "Moose, ¿sabes qué es ese olor que...oh, se te..." la miro serio, "bueno ya lo sabes" sonríe nerviosa.

Moose: "Ya que" resoplo "al menos aun hay ingredientes. ¿Trajiste la crema?" tomo haciendo en un banco de la cocina.

Camille: "Si" se sienta a mi lado, "dame tu mano" extiende su mano hacia mí y se le entrego la mía.

Moose: No sé porque pero me sentí como un perro justo ahora.

Camille: "¿Qué?" ríe con fuerza, "me alegra escucharte bromear, creí que seguirías enojado por ese..." voltea hacia la cacerola tratando de descifrar que es, "ese...ehm...platillo".

Moose: Era un _sucuklu yumurta_.

Camille: Sucu…¿Qué?

Moose: _Sucuklu yumurta._

 _Camille: ¿Qué es eso?_

Moose: "Es un platillo turco, que se elabora con rebanadas de salchichas condimentadas que se fríen con huevos y que por supuesto para ti usaría salchichas de tofu; por eso me moleste, estuve intentando que los condimentos quedaran como deberían y que se pareciera un poco a la imagen" hago un puchero.

Camille: "Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerlo otra vez" acaricia mi hombro con cariño.

Moose: "Si, eso me gustaría" sonrió, "y…ahora que lo recuerdo no terminaste de contarme lo de Denis".

Camille: "Es cierto" sonríe ampliamente, "parece que hay un chico" canturrea emocionada.

Moose: "¿Quien?" curioseo.

Camille: "Un tal Derek, no lo conocemos, pero si todo va bien tal vez lo hagamos. Tu dedo ya está listo" anuncia sonriente.

Moose: "Gracias" beso sus labios.

—"Waaa...waaa" escuchamos un llanto a través del monitor.

Camille: ¿Puedes ir tu? quiero ducharme antes de verla.

* * *

Moose: "Mmm...quedó delicioso" digo al terminar de probar un bocado del _sucuklu yumurta_.

Aun me pregunto cómo puedo pronunciarlo tan bien.

Camille: "Tramposo, dijimos que lo probaríamos juntos" se queja sin moverse mucho para no molestar a Katie que se alimenta tranquilamente del pecho de su madre.

Moose: "Lo siento, no pude aguantar la curiosidad" me fulmina con la mirada, "Ok, no comeré más hasta que Katie termine" levanto mis manos en el aire en signo de paz.

Lanza su mirada de " _Mas te vale_ " hacia mí para luego sonreírle a Katie mientras acaricia su cabecita con ternura.

Moose: ¿Cómo va tú nueva coreografía?

Cam no solo ha estado corriendo sino que también ha estado practicando pasos y creando coreografías.

Camille: "Fantástico, casi la termino" menciona sonriente.

Moose: "Y...¿cuándo podre verla?" pregunto con esperanza.

Camille: Moose ya hablamos de esto, la veras junto a los demás.

Moose: ¿Por qué? Soy tu esposo ¿no debería tener un trato especial como entradas VIP para verte bailar?

Camille: "Esta bien" sonrió, "estarás en primera fila cuando se la muestre a los chicos" mi sonrisa se esfuma.

Moose: "Cami" pongo mi cara de cachorito triste esperando que funcione.

Tengo mucha curiosidad por esa coreografía.

Camille: "Esa cara siempre ha logrado convencerme pero esta vez no" dice firme.

Moose: "Ok...como quieras" suspiro resignado.

Camille: "Katie ya termino, comamos" asiento en respuesta.

* * *

Camille:

Katie:"Gaa..guu..gi" murmura mientras mueve sus manitas.

Camille: "¿Qué pasa Katie? ¿Quieres ver a mami bailar?" sonríe en respuesta. "Eso parece un sí".

La acomodo en su lugar de siempre y me dirijo a los altavoces donde le doy play a la música que Penélope preparo para mi hace tiempo. Cuando estuve embarazada mi mente no dejaba de pensar en bailar, tanto que me surgieron miles de ideas para pasos y coreografías, las cuales anote en un libreta para cuando ya pudiera volver a bailar, lo que paso hace como dos semana en las que estuve poniéndome en forma sin sobre exigirme, le pedí a Penélope ayuda para hacer Remix y comencé a probar todas las ideas que anote en aquella libreta, uniendo los pasos como un rompecabezas hasta que estuvo casi unido con Katie como mi mejor público, ya que a Moose solo le dieron dos mese libres por paternidad para estar con nosotras, bueno eso y porque también quiero sorprenderlo.

Camille: "Katie ¿qué opinas? ¿te gusta?" pregunto una vez termino de realizar los pasos que tengo montados.

Sus ojitos brillan mientras aplaude con sus manitas.

Camille: "Tomaré eso como un sí" sonrío. "Ahora veamos" tomo mi libreta para ojear algunas páginas. "Cuál quedará mejor después del último paso?...Oh podría ser este, aunque este otro también es bueno" murmuro por lo bajo realizando los pasos mentalmente pensando en que cual quedaría mejor.

Katie:"huaaa" grita llamando mi atención.

Camille: "¿Quieres ayudar a mamá?" sonríe. "De acuerdo, esto es lo que sucede" dejo a un lado la libreta, "no sé si queda bien este paso" lo realizó para que pueda verlo, "o este otro" ahora hago el segundo. "¿Tú qué dices?" hace una mueca rara, que me hace reír. "Supongo que tu tampoco puedes decidirte".

Volteo hacia el enorme espejo de la pared, muevo mi cuerpo al ritmo de los últimos pasos de mi coreografía, cuando llego al final uso la primera opción y no logra convencerme mucho miro a Katie a través del reflejo y tampoco parece muy emocionada. Vuelvo a repasar los últimos pasos de la coreografía pero esta vez uso la segunda opción, que...creo que es mejor. Observo otra vez a Katie por el espejo y noto como sus ojitos brillan.

Camille: Si, definitivamente será el segundo.

* * *

Dos días después...

Moose: "¿Nerviosa?" pregunta junto a mí.

Camille: No, bueno si.

Moose: ¿Por tu regreso o por separarte de Katie?

Camille: "Ambos" suspiro, "ya me había acostumbrado a pasar todo el día con Katie, siento raro no tenerla a la vista ¿crees que estará bien con Carmen?" volteo mi cuerpo para verlo de frente.

Moose: "Lo estará, además Carmen tiene un hijo, está muy capacitada para cuidarla. Tranquila…" acaricia mi cabello. "y ¿con respecto al baile?".

Camille: Pues…por un lado he estado practicando mucho, pero por otro no sé si mi rendimiento bajo o no, me preocupa que así sea, además ¿y si me cuesta tomar el ritmo? Hace mucho que no bailo con ellos podría haber olvidado como acoplarme, Katie ha sido mi único publico en estos días y..

Moose: "Camille respira" me interrumpe, "estás hablando tan rápido que te estás quedas sin aire" pone sus manos en mis hombros, "relájate" mueve suavemente mis hombros hacia adelante y hacia atrás alternativamente, "todo saldrá bien, eres una increíble bailarina, conoces a todos desde hace mucho no creo que te olvides de su manera de moverse y créeme no has bajado tu rendimiento, alguien tan talentoso como tú solo puede mejorar más y más".

Camille: "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? aun no me ves bailar.

Moose: "Eso es porque alguien no me dejo" me observa de manera acusativa, "pero de cualquier manera no necesito verte para saberlo" se acerca mucho a mi, "siempre he tenido una espía infiltrada" susurra en mi oído haciéndome reír, "no te rías, estuve hablando con ella y dice que su mami lo hace espectacular" sonríe ampliamente, "solo confía en ti, así como Katie y yo lo hacemos"

Camille: "Moose…" empujo juguetonamente su hombro, "¿cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?".

Moose: "Es un don" se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

Camille: Y vaya espía, debe ser una profesional porque nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella luce tan linda e inocente.

Moose: "Ese era el punto, así se hace indetectable" me sigue el juego.

Camille: "Creo que algún día solicitaré sus servicios para espiar a cierta personita" enmarco una ceja.

Moose: Eres libre de hacerlo pero no creo que te diga nada.

Camille: ¿Por qué?

Moose: "Es la princesita de papá, no cometería tal traición" dice de manera dramática haciéndome reír y él termina acompañándome. "Ya en serio" pasa un brazo por mis hombros y miramos hacia adelante, "¿entramos? ya deben estarnos esperando, después de todo llevamos un buen rato parados aquí" mueve su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Camille: Si, hagámoslo.

Entramos, pasamos por varios pasillos conocidos hasta que llegamos a los vestidores donde nos cambiamos de ropa para luego ir a la sala de ensayo. Cuando entramos vemos que todo LMNTRIX está presente.

Kido: "¡Camille!" corre a abrazarme, "me alegro mucho de verte aquí, hace mucho que no venias".

Violet: "Por fin se decidieron a entrar" aparece detrás de Kido.

Andie: "Los vimos parados frente al estudio cuando veníamos" explica al vernos confundidos.

Moose: "Bueno ya estamos aquí" sonríe mientras me atrae más a su cuerpo.

Gemelos Santiago: "Hola my lady" cada uno toma una de mis manos y la besa.

Moose: "Chicos…" advierte serio.

Kido: "Martín…" toma el cuello de la camisa de su novio y tira de él lejos.

Dejo escapar una risita, ya extrañaba a este par de celosos.

Hair: Se que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero me alegro de verte Camille.

Gauge: Si, en especial porque ya vienes a bailar ¿verdad?

Todos posan sus ojos en mi esperanzados.

Camille: Pues…

Denis: "Que malos son, ya quieren echarme del grupo" lleva una mano a su pecho de manera dramática.

Monster: Claro que no.

Marcos: Monster tiene razón, nadie se va.

Martín: "Si, ya formas parte de nuestro equipo permanentemente" dice orgulloso.

Denis: "Gracias chicos" sonríe.

Kido: ¿Y bien Camille?

Andie: ¿Te sumas?

Camille: "Por supuesto que Sí" sonrió ampliamente mientras todos gritan emocionados.

Sean: "Que bueno que llegaron, pero dejemos la fiesta de bienvenida para después del ensayo" se acerca también, "es hora de estirarse, formen parejas" eleva la voz para que todos lo escuchen.

Andie: "De seguro que también extrañaste a esta mandón ¿no?" se acerca para susurrarme

Sean: "Andie, te escuche" se queja.

Andie: "Ups mejor me voy" me guiña un ojo y se marcha con su pareja.

Definitivamente los extrañe a todos.

Moose: "Señora Alexander ¿me hace el honor?" hace una reverencia para luego extender una mano hacia mí.

Camille: Será un placer.

Todos formamos parejas rápidamente y comenzamos con los ejercicios de estiramiento, un rato después ya nos encontramos listos para comenzar.

Camille: "Chicos" llamo su atención, "sé que he estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero mis ganas de bailar nunca disminuyeron en lo absoluto y estuve trabajando en una coreografía que me gustaría que vieran.

Sean: "¿En serio?" asiento en respuesta, "adelante, muéstranos".

Todos forman un círculo sentados en el suelo, Moose se acerca a los altavoces con la música que le di y yo me pongo en posición dentro del círculo. Le doy una señal a mi querido esposo, pronto la música comienza a sonar y yo a moverme al ritmo de esta, mostrando por fin todo aquello en lo que puse mi empeño estos días, moviendo mis brazos y pies libremente con cada boom de la música, variando los estilos de baile en cada parte, realizando combos con mis manos y secuencias que implican varios saltos y acrobacias con las que dejo deslumbrados a mis compañeros. Me encanta esto, hace tiempo que no lo sentía, esta corriente atravesando mi cuerpo, los latidos de mi corazón acelerados y sincronizarse con la música, mis brazos y piernas cortando el aire. Bailar…al igual que el sentimiento que me produce son únicos, yo…definitivamente he vuelto.

* * *

-Hola :D espero les haya gustado el capítulos, Camille por fin pudo volver a hacer lo que tanto ama y le apasiona :3

 **¡Aviso importante!**

Lo siento pero tengo una mala noticia, no sé si recuerdan pero el año pasado por estas fechas no puede actualizar varios días por navidad y año nuevo porque suelo pasarlo en casa de mis abuelos donde no tengo acceso a internet y pues en realidad eso es algo que hacemos con mi familia cada año y este no es la excepción. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que no podre actualizar la historia lo que resta del año :'( aunque probablemente pueda tener acceso a internet el 27 o 28, pero no es nada seguro.

Espero que puedan comprenderme y me tengan paciencia. En enero volveré a actualizar por el 5 más o menos, así que por favor espérenme ¿si?.

Les deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero todos puedan tener la dicha de pasarlos junto a sus familiares y disfruten de estas fechas mágicas al máximo, los quiero mucho.

Besos-


	67. Chapter 65

**Capitulo 65:** **Nuestro nuevo sueño está comenzando**

Moose:

Camille: "Eso fue muy divertido" comenta a mi lado.

Moose: "Si, se lucieron con esa fiesta de bienvenida" digo mientras abro la puerta para ella. "Adelante".

Camille: "Gracias" entra.

Ambos observamos la sala y la cocina con detenimiento.

Moose: "No parecen estar por aquí" pongo mi celular en la mesita de sala y mi mochila cerca del sofá.

Camille: Tal vez están en la habitación de Katie. Iré a ver.

Moose: Te acompaño.

Subimos por las escaleras y en pocos segundos ya estamos frente a su habitación. Ni siquiera llegamos a abrir la puerta cuando Carmen lo hace por nosotros dejandonos ver su rostro.

Carmen: "Hola, acaba de quedarse dormida" susurra.

Camille: "¿No te dio muchos problemas?" susurra también.

Carmen: No, se porto muy bien y esa grabación que me dieron para hacerla dormir funciono de maravilla.

Me acerco a la oreja de Camille para susurrarle un " _Te lo dije_ ". Fue mi idea hacer una grabación de nosotros dos cantando _"dancing in the moonlight"_ que se convirtió en la canción de cuna favorita de Katie; Camille no creyó que funcionaria pero lo hizo.

Camille: "Me alegra escuchar eso" me dedica una rápida mirada para luego volver a posarla en Carmen. "Muchas gracias por cuidarla".

Carmen: "De nada, fue un gusto" mira el reloj de su muñeca, "si me disculpan ya tengo que marcharme".

Moose: "Claro, te acompaño" me muevo a un lado para que pueda pasar.

Carme: "Gracias" sonríe y comienza a caminar.

Camille: "Yo le daré un vistazo a Katie" entra sigilosa en la habitación.

Acompaño a Carmen hasta la entrada, donde le entrego su paga, vuelvo a agradecerle y nos despedimos. Cuando me dispongo a subir por las escaleras escucho sonar mi celular, así que camino hasta el para contestar, cuando lo tomo en mis manos veo que es de esos números que suele usar la compañía telefónica, por lo que decido colgar. No me interesan sus nuevos bracktones ni nada.

Camille:"Katie duerme como un tronco, eso lo saco de ti" escucho decir detrás de mí.

Giro mi cuerpo para ver a la dueña de esa dulce voz cuando de pronto sin saber cómo, me encuentro cayendo de espaldas hacia el sofá.

Moose: "Camille " me quejo, "¿Quieres matar-".

Camille: "Sshh...quiero dormir" susurra de lo más tranquila mientras se acomoda sobre mi cuerpo usándolo como colchón.

Yo por mi parte trato de recobrar el aire que perdí gracias a su ataque y cuando lo hago comienzo a reír.

Camille: "¿De qué te ríes?" levanta ligeramente la cabeza para verme.

Mantiene el ceño fruncido, parece confundida.

Moose: "Hace bastante que no haces esto" acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Camille: "¿Hablas de taclearte para tomar una siesta sobre ti?" vuelve a acomodarse en mi pecho, "si sabes que cuando una mujer esta embarazadas debe proteger tu vientre a toda costa ¿verdad?"

Moose: "Lo sé..." rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, "me cuesta admitir esto pero..."

Camille: "Lo extrañabas" termina por mí.

Moose: "Si" sonrió.

Camille: "Sabia que a pesar de tus quejas te gusta" no puedo verla pero sé que también esta sonriendo.

Moose: "Es lindo tenerte así… " la abrazo con más fuerza. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que yo decido continuar "Fue genial tenerte en el estudio hoy, bailaste increíble, lucias muy feliz y esa coreografía fue espectacular como te dije".

Camille: "Parece que después de todo la información que te dio tu espía fue confiable" vuelve a levantar su cabeza.

Moose: "Tu misma lo dijiste antes, es una profesional" reímos.

Camille: "¿Sabes?…extrañaba bailar con los chicos, pero mucho más contigo" besa mis labios, "y gracias por apoyarme tanto" se separa apenas unos milímetros para decirlo y luego volver a unir nuestros labios fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado.

Nuestras lenguas no tardan en juntarse para bailar al ritmo de nuestros corazones acelerados. Hace bastante ya que no compartimos un beso tan necesitado e intenso; la última vez que hicimos el amor fue cuando Camille aun seguía embarazada, hemos tenido que aguantar mucho tiempo y nuestros cuerpos lo saben más que nadie, en este momento están llamándose el uno al otro demandando besos y caricias.

Moose: "Cam…" nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada, "¿qué dices si..." bajo mis manos para acariciar su lindo trasero, "…pasamos un tiempo de calidad juntos?".

Camille: "Sabes que me encantaría" muerde ligeramente su labio inferior. ¡Dios!...quiero comerlo. "pero ¿y si Katie se despierta?".

Moose: "Pues...tenemos esto" tomo el monitor para bebé que descansa sobre la mesa, "si llora lo sabremos".

Camille: "Si, pero me refiero a si lo hace en un momento en que sea difícil parar" se sienta sobre mi estomago.

Rasco mi barbilla pensativo, sé muy bien a que se refiere.

Moose: "Acaba de dormir, así que tenemos al menos media hora asegurada" deslizo mis manos por sus piernas.

Camille: Pero…

Moose: "Cam" la interrumpo, me reincorporo tomando asiento sobre el sofá, causando que su cuerpo se deslice hasta llegar a mi regazo. "¿no quieres hacerlo?" la miro directamente a los ojos.

Camille: "No es eso, es solo que…" desvía la mirada.

Moose: "Dime" paso mi mano por su mejilla y muevo ligeramente su rostro para que me mire, "si simplemente no quieres está bien, puedo esperar, pero si algo esta molestándote dímelo para que podamos solucionarlo juntos" acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

Camille: Si quiero hacerlo pero me siento algo insegura sobre tu reacción.

Moose: "¿Sobre mi reacción?" asiente en respuesta, "¿por qué?".

Camille: "Pues…una personita completa salió de ahí abajo, nada estará como antes y...¡Oye! ¿de qué te ríes?" cruza sus brazos molesta.

Moose: "Lo siento" me tomo unos segundos para controlar mi risa y cuando logro conseguirlo continuo, "es solo que me parece muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por eso".

Camille: ¿Tierno?¿en qué sentido?

Moose: "¿Te das cuenta de que te preocupas porque no volvamos a hacer el amor nunca más?" su cara comienza a ponerse roja.

Camille: "N-no exactamente" desvía su mirada avergonzada.

Luce tan linda con esa expresión en su rostro.

Moose: "No tienes de que preocuparte" afirmo seguro logrando atraer su atención, "Siempre serás la mujer más hermosa para mi, tus cuevas siempre serán mi lugar favorito en el cual perderme, no importa cuánto haya cambiado tu cuerpo ahora o lo haga con el tiempo" me acerco a su oreja, "seguiré deseándote tanto como la primera vez" susurro dejando escapar mi aliento sobre esa zona de su piel, sé cuan sensible se vuelve cuando lo hago.

Camille: "Moose..." su voz suena agitada.

Moose: "Camille…" beso su oreja suavemente iniciando un camino de besos que baja por su cuello y luego sube por su mandíbula hasta llegar nuevamente a eso labios que me vuelven loco, "te amo" digo entre besos.

Camille:

¿Podría tener un esposo más malditamente provocador? No lo creo. Moose me conoce bien, tanto que me asusta, él sabe cómo ponerme indefensa con que solo su respiración roce mi piel, sabe los lugares indicados que besar para hacer que mi cuerpo se estremezca, sabe leer a través de mi, sabe hacerme sentir segura, la mujer más hermosa del mundo…él sabe amarme como nadie; lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora es la prueba de ello, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablen por nosotros, que sus caricias y besos hagan más fuertes las palabras que me dijo hace tan solo unos segundos, demostrándome como estuve tan equivocada al dudar de mi, de mi propio cuerpo, del que creí por un momento que pudiera no ser suficiente, pero que parece ser mucho más para él, porque justo eso somos nosotros, dos almas gemelas reunidas desde hace tiempo, dos personas que no paran de amarse con intensidad sin importar el tiempo que pase, tiempo que solo sirve para aumentar aún más nuestro amor.

Camille: "Te amo" susurro sobre sus labios una vez más de las tantas que lo dije durante nuestro acto de amor.

Moose: "Yo también" cubre nuestros cuerpos desnudos con una pequeña manda que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, "parece que Katie tuvo un día divertido".

Camille: "¿Por qué lo dices?" paso mi dedo índice por su pecho transando líneas sin sentido.

Moose: "Porque ya paso mucho más de media hora y no se ha despertado llorando" sonrió, "lo cual ahora que lo pienso es extraño, después de todo hicimos bastante ruido".

Camille: "¡Moose!" me quejo sonrojada mientras él solo se dedica a reír y abrazarme con fuerza.

Es un completo tonto, pero lo amo.

* * *

Camille: "Es hora de dormir cielo" le susurro cariñosamente a mi bebita, para luego besar su frente. "¿qué sucede? ¿no quieres?" le pregunto al notar que me observa con ojos muy abiertos, "vamos, ya comiste, ahora es hora de dormir, mamá y papá mañana tienen que despertarse temprano para trabajar, así que duerme mi amor ¿sí?".

Katie: Gaaa..

Camille: "Eso no parece un sí" acaricio su pancita, "¿quieres que te cante?" espero unos segundos y su expresión sigue igual.

Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Camille: _We get it on most every night_ …

Katie: "Buu...haa..." grita.

—¿Aun no se duerme?

Giro mi rostro y me encuentro con Moose recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Camille: No, incluso intente cantarle pero no funciona.

Moose: "¿En serio?" se acerca a nosotras, cuando llega a la cuna inmediatamente los ojos de Katie viajan hasta él y le sonríe, " Eso es muy raro" besa su cabecita y juega con sus manitas.

Los observo un momento con ternura, pero luego recuerdo porque estamos aquí y no descansando aun.

Camille: Si haces eso no querrá dormir nunca.

Moose: "Lo sé, pero es tan linda" le hace mimos.

Camille: Se a que te refieres pero este angelito tiene que descansar, igual que nosotros.

Moose: "De acuerdo" se aleja un poco para verla, "¿Por qué no quieres dormir aun princesa?".

Katie: "Ga..gu..hua." balbucea.

Moose: "¿Qué?" se inclina y acerca su oído a su boquita, "Oh, así que eso es lo que quieres" hace como si pudiera entenderla, "muy bien, se lo diré".

Camille: "¿Qué te dijo?" le sigo el juego.

Moose: En primer lugar dijo que su mamá es la mejor del mundo, luego que luce muy sexy con esa pijama, que tienes mucha suerte de tener a un hombre tan genial como lo es papá y-

Camille: "Moose, ya en serio" me quejo.

Es tarde y muero de sueño.

Moose: Esta bien, lo de que luces sexy con ese pijama lo pienso yo, pero lo demás si lo dijo ella.

Camille: ¡Moose!

Moose: Ya está bien, lo que quiere Katie es saber cómo le fue a mamá con su coreografía.

Camille: "¿Eso es cierto cariño?" le pregunto obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa y ojitos brillosos.

¿En realidad eso es lo que quería todo este tiempo?

Moose: Lo ves, su expresión lo dice todo.

Aun se me hace raro que él pueda saber esas cosas, pero lo intentaré.

Camille: "Me fue increíble Katie, ya que tuve a la mejor ayudándome, tu" me acerco para llenarla de besos.

Katie: "Buuaa..." sacude sus manitas animada.

Moose: Parece que quiere más detalles.

Y se los doy, pero no sola sino que con cierta bola de rizos que lo hace sonar aun más emocionante para Katie, logrando que su sueño se esfume y nuestro cansancio aumente, gracias a lo cual llegamos un tanto retrasados al trabajo el siguiente día.

Sean: "Llegan tarde" nos observa serio, "estamos a la mitad del repaso de la coreografía para el primer número, así que vayan a estirarse".

Moose: "Si señor" realiza un saludo militar.

Toma mi mano y nos escabullimos hacia nuestros otros compañeros que no bailan en ese número mientras Sean vuelve a dejar correr la música y los chicos siguen los pasos justo donde se quedaron.

Gemelos Santiago: "Parecen dos mapaches" mencionan tan sincronizados como siempre en cuento llegamos hasta ellos.

Gauge: O dos pandas.

Camille: "¿Podrían dejar de decir nombres de animales?, ya entendimos el punto" dejo caer mi bolsa.

Hair: "Y con muy mal humor" dice bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para mí, por lo cual le dedico una mirada asesina y luego me retiro un poco para estirar.

Moose:

Gauge: "Moose ¿acaso retomaron sus noches de pasión?" alza una ceja mientras codea mi estomago.

Moose: "Gauge" le advierto.

La verdad es que si, pero como me enseño mi mamá desde pequeño, los caballeros no tiene memoria o algo así.

Gauge: "Tranquilo" levanta las manos en señal de inocencia. "Me alegro por ti" palmea mi espalda.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

Gauge: "Se te nota en la cara, pareces un panda feliz" dice como si hubiera leído mi mente.

Ok tal vez lo que paso ayer en la tarde sigue teniéndome feliz, pero no creí que mi cara me delatara tanto.

Gauge: Pero si es por eso, ¿por qué ella luce de tan mal humor?

Cuando Camille no duerme lo suficiente se pone de mal humor, y es un poco enojada con todos menos conmigo (y con Katie por supuesto), por alguna razón aun con mal humor le caigo bien o al menos intenta tenerme paciencia.

Moose: Esas ojeras no son por lo que crees, sino por Katie.

Gauge: Ser padres es difícil ¿he?

Moose: Un poco, pero luego miras su carita y se te olvida todo.

Sean: Moose, Camille, vengan.

* * *

Moose: "Camille toma" le extiendo una botella de agua.

Camille: "Gracias" la toma y bebe un gran sobo de agua.

Sean hace que los ensayos sean realmente agotadores, no me sorprende que ya este exhausta.

Moose: "¿Qué ves tanto en tu celular?" curioseo mientras tomo asiento a su lado en el suelo.

Camille: "Son unas fotos que me mando Baba" responde emocionada.

Moose: ¿Ya fue a visitar los edificios con Oba?

Baba y Oba se ofrecieron para ayudarnos a encontrar un buen edificio donde establecer el más grande proyecto que Camille y yo podríamos haber tenido jamás, como lo es nuestro propio estudio de baile. ¿Por qué justamente mis abuelos se ofrecieron para esta importante misión? Simple, porque nosotros decidimos quedarnos a vivir en Los Ángeles, pasamos mucho tiempo ahí cuando solo arrendábamos un pequeño departamento, nos quedamos enamorados de la ciudad y ya que mis abuelos viven halla les es más fácil hacer este tipo de visitas, aunque claro, ellos nos ayudaran a ir eliminando opciones y quedarnos con los lugares con mejor potencial para así poder evaluarlos nosotros personalmente y justo lo que le mandaron a Camille tienen que ser los candidatos sobresalientes.

Camille: "Si, mira" me entrega su celular.

Observo detenidamente cada fotografía, todos estos lugares lucen muy bien, incluso puedo verme bailando ahí.

Moose: Camille tenemos que viajar a Los Ángeles este fin de semana y visitar estos edificios, lucen perfectos.

Camille: "Si definitivamente tenemos que ir" ambos sonreímos.

No lo puedo creer, nuestro nuevo sueño está comenzando.

* * *

—Hola :D, lo sé, llego muy tarde, me llevo más tiempo escribir este capítulo del que tenía pensado, pero oigan, la buena noticia es que ya volví y las actualizaciones cada tres días también.

Espero les haya gustado, aquí ya voy dándole entrada a la recta final, que se me hace difícil calcular, pero que no queda tan lejos de finalizar.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos luego, byeee.

Besos—


	68. Chapter 66

**Capitulo 66: Viaje de fin de semana**

Camille:

Moose: "¿Cómo está Katie?" pregunta dándome un mirada rápida por el espejo retrovisor antes de volver a posarla en el camino.

Camille: "Duerme tranquilamente" respondo mientras la observo. "Pobrecita, ha tenido que soportar un viaje bastante largo de más de cuatro horas".

Ya hasta se me estaban acabando las ideas para entretenerla.

Moose: Si, pero ya queda media hora para llegar a Los Ángeles y cuando lo hagamos podrá descansar todo lo que quiera en casa de mis abuelos.

De seguro se preguntaran ¿por qué un viaje de más de cuatro horas por carretera en lugar de un corto y tranquilo viaje por avión? Pues la respuesta es simple y duerme abrazando su peluche favorito en su sillita para bebés a mi lado. Moose y yo nos preocupamos de que Katie viajara en avión, ya que aun sigue siendo muy pequeña, investigamos mucho al respecto y nos dimos cuenta de que los cambios de presión pueden causarle molestias en los oídos, algo que también le sucede a los adultos, sólo que en los pequeños es diferente, puede provocarles incomodidad y dolor; claro que para ello pueden tomarse diferentes medidas y contrarrestarlo, pero por nada del mundo ni Moose ni yo quisimos arriesgar a nuestro bebé a pasar por eso; así que henos aquí, los tres cerca de finalizar un largo viaje por carretera.

Camille: "Tienes razón" deposito un beso en la frente de mi angelito, "y ¿cómo estas tu?" me acerco, paso mis manos por ambos lados del respaldo de su asiento hasta llegar a sus hombros y le doy un pequeño masaje.

Creo que ya es hora de que también mime a mi esposito un poco, de hecho me senté justo detrás de él por esa razón, aunque se quejara porque casi no podía verme por el espejo retrovisor, bueno a ninguna de las dos, ya que Katie están en contramarcha por consejo de Baba.

Moose: "Ahora mucho mejor gracias a tus manos" no puedo verlo pero sé que esta sonriendo.

Camille: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Y ¿cómo no? si lleva todo este tiempo conduciendo sin descanso, en especial porque yo no sé conducir, al menos de esta manera lo ayudo un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre una gran idea.

Camille: Moose.

Moose: ¿Sí?

Camille: "Enseñarme a conducir" digo animada.

Moose: "¿Ahora?" pregunta asustado.

Camille: "Claro que no, pero si un día de estos" lo tranquilizo.

Moose: "Eso es un alivio" deja salir el aire que no tenía ni idea que estaba conteniendo.

Me ofende un poco, no estoy loca como para querer tomar el volante con Katie aquí, no quiero causar ningún accidente. Si estuviéramos los dos solo sería otra cosa.

Camille: "¿En serio creíste que te pediría una clase junto ahora?" pregunto molesta y como respuesta solo obtengo una ruidosa risa de su parte. "Oye, no seas tan ruidoso".

¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que puede despertar a Katie?

Moose: "Lo siento" intenta controlarse, "solo bromeaba".

Camille: "Pues no me gustan tus bromas" suelto sus hombros y me acomodo en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados. "¿Vas a enseñarme si o no?, responde rápido porque si no puedo encontrar a un guapo instructor en Las Vegas y…Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo el hombre alto y musculoso que vive en el piso de arriba es uno ¿verdad?" cobro mi venganza.

Moose: "Eso ni se te ocurra, yo mismo te enseñaré" gruñe.

Justo en el blanco. Este es mi turno de reírme de su reacción, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo porque de repente detiene el auto a un lado de la calle. Por un momento me asusto ¿se abra enojado?.

Camille: Moose.

No responde, en su lugar desabrocha su cinturón y sale del auto. Ok, tal vez si se me paso la mano.

Camille: "Moose" insisto.

Sigue sin responde, camina hasta mi puerta, la abre y tira de mi mano para que me levante. ¿Qué rayos pasa?. Junto cuando estoy a punto de decir algo se deja caer en mi lugar, hala de mi brazo ligeramente y me sienta sobre sus piernas.

Camille: ¿Qué...

No soy capaz de terminar gracias a que sus labios atacan los míos sin piedad alguna mientras una de sus manos se aferra a mi cintura y la otra sostiene delicadamente mi mejilla. No entiendo nada, pero por supuesto que no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de besar sus labios, esos que son como una droga para mí y no probaba desde hace más de tres horas.

Camille: "...haces?" termino mi pregunta anterior en cuanto se separa no sin antes morder ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Si hace cosas como esas, solo me provoca besarlo más y más, pero Katie puede despertar en cualquier momento y tenemos que llegar a Los Ángeles para cumplir la misión. Con eso último me sentí militar o algo por el estilo.

Moose: "¿Yo?" besa mi cuello de manera provocadora, "es simple, mi esposa está pensando en otro hombre, así que me encargo de llenar su cabeza solo de mi" dice seductor.

Y vaya que lo está logrando.

Camille: "En otras palabras ¿estás marcando territorio?" mi voz suena un tanto irregular, debido a que sus manos se deslizan bajo mi camisa.

Por suerte la calle esta desolada y mi puerta está en la orilla de la calle con unos árboles cerca.

Moose: Llámalo como quieras, pero no te me escaparas.

Saca sus manos de mi camisa y antes de que pueda ponerlas en otra parte un llanto se escucha llamando nuestra atención. Katie esta despierta y parece tener hambre. Me reposiciono sobre las piernas de Moose dejando mi espalda a centímetros de su pecho para poder tomar a mi angelito en brazos y alimentarla. Moose como es de esperarse toma algo y me cubre a pesar de la calle desolada junto a nosotros.

Camille: "¿Qué decías sobre que no me iba a escapar?" lo molesto.

Moose: "Estas a salvo gracias a Katie, por ahora" remarca la ultima parte haciéndome sonreír.

Me abraza desde atrás y coloca su barbilla en mi hombro para poder ver a Katie. Siento su mejilla rozas mi cuello, eso solo significa una cosa, esta sonriendo, después de todo como ya mencione antes, se quejaba por no poder vernos a las dos. Permanecemos así por un rato hasta que Katie termina de comer y Moose decide mimarla. Yo por mi parte estiro un poco las piernas mientras veo la tierna escena que comparten padre e hija.

Moose: "Este lugar es lindo" menciona de la nada.

Giro sobre mis talones y doy un vistazo, estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no me di la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje más allá del par de arboles que tenemos cerca nuestro. Ahora que lo observo bien, Moose tiene razón, es muy lindo.

Moose: "¿Quieres dar un paseo?" propone.

Camille: "No, estoy bien" respondo simplemente.

La verdad la idea no me emociona mucho.

Moose: Mmm...no tendrás miedo ¿o sí?

Camille: "¿Qué?, claro que no" miento sin éxito, me mira con su cara de _vamos dime la verdad_. "Está bien" dejo escapar un suspiro, "me da un poco de miedo" admito al fin sabiendo que ni en un millón de años lograría engañarlo.

Me conoce muy bien, así como yo a él, lo cual como de seguro nos han escuchado decir mucho es tanto una bendición como una maldición, dependiendo de la situación por supuesto.

Moose: "¿Por qué?" curiosea colocando con cuidado a Katie nuevamente en su lugar.

Camille: "Ya deberías saberlo, la mayoría de películas de terror comienzan con una familia que se desvía de su camino para entrar en un bosque junto a la carretera ya sea porque se le poncho una llanta o simplemente quieren explorar, pero lo que encuentran adentro no es una bonita cascada escondida sino un monstro o alguien demente que los persigue para matarlos" tiemblo de solo pensar lo que podríamos encontrarnos.

Moose: Me sorprende que sepas todo eso, se supone que no te gustan las películas de terror.

Camille: "No me gustan porque me matan del susto" aclaro.

Moose: ¿Entonces por qué las ves?, lo pregunto porque suenas como si hubieras visto muchas o algo así.

Camille: Es culpa de Tyler, siempre le gustaron mucho las películas de terror, las veía seguido y me obligaba a hacerlo con él, ya que a pesar de que le gustaban es muy miedoso. Me buscaba por eso que suelen decirse sobre que al tener a alguien más asustado que tu junto a ti, tu miedo disminuye; pero igual no servía de nada, ambos terminábamos aterrados y sin dormir toda la noche vigilando la puerta.

Moose: "¿Tyler es tan miedoso?, con su mirada asesina no lo aparenta" dice sorprendida y a la vez divertido, "¿Cómo es que me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿sabes cuantas veces pude haberlo usado en su contra?".

Camille: Es mi hermano después de todo, no lo delataría, así como nunca le he dicho sobre tu temor por las cucarachas.

Moose: "Oye, eso es diferente, esas cosas son demonios voladores" dice con terror.

Camille: "Como digas señor valiente" tomo su mano y tiro de ella para sacarlo del auto y luego conducirlo hasta la puerta del piloto, "ya es hora de continuar con nuestro viaje, recuerda que nos veremos con Harry después del almuerzo".

Moose: "Esta bien, ya voy" abre la puerta y entra, no sin antes darme un largo beso en los labios.

El resto del viaje continúa sin contratiempos y sumamente tranquilo, tanto que sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la casa de los abuelos de Moose que nos reciben muy contentos y con el almuerzo hecho. Por alguna razón siempre llegamos justo a la hora de alguna comida.

Baba: "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" pregunta en cuanto comenzamos a comer.

Moose: "Un poco agotador pero divertido" responde antes de llevarse un gran bocado de comida a la boca.

Oba: Más de cuatro horas sentados, no es para menos.

Baba: Lastima que no puedan quedarse a descansar un rato, Harry los espera a la una en el primer edificio.

Camille: "Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde iremos primero?" pregunto un tanto emocionada.

Oba: No muy lejos de aquí, aproximadamente a media hora de camino.

Moose: ¿Media hora de camino? entonces ¿es cerca de su estudio?

Baba: Oh no cariño, este queda en la dirección opuesta.

Oba: No buscamos un edificio cerca de nosotros para evitar competencias.

Moose: "¿Tienen miedo de que les ganemos?" enmarca una ceja.

Y aquí vamos, sé que es competencia amigable pero aun así.

Oba: En realidad no queremos llevarlos a la quiebra por ser mejores que ustedes.

Camille: "No creo que hubieran enfrentamientos, los estilos que tenemos son muy diferentes" intervengo.

Oba: "Eso no es del todo cierto" sonríe.

Moose y Camille: "¿Qué?" preguntamos sorprendidos.

Oba: Como escucharon, ¿no es así Ana?

Baba: Si mis amores, añadimos el street dance a nuestras clases.

No puedo creerlo, es muy sorprendente, nunca creí que les gustará tanto ese estilo como para agregarlo a su estudio que justo se llama "Cha Cha Palace".

Camille: Pues felicidades, es un estilo de baile estupendo.

Moose: Si, felicidades pero ¿cómo se les ocurrió?

Baba: Fue gracias a ti cariño.

Moose: ¿A mí?

Baba: Si, desde que competiste en The Vortex tuvimos la oportunidad de ver como bailas de cerca, esa parte de ti que es simplemente increíble. En otras palabras se puede decir que nos contagiamos por tu pasión hacia el street dance.

Rápidamente mis ojos se dirige a Moose y noto que mira a sus abuelos de una manera especial, esta conmovido por sus palabras.

Oba: No tanto como para aprenderlo nosotros mismos porque como puedes ver estamos viejos para hacer trucos en el suelo.

Todos reímos ante la imagen de ambos haciendo tal cosa.

Moose: "¿Qué dices Oba? Si están estupendos" dice sonriente.

* * *

Moose:

Oba: "Aquí es" señala el lugar y me encargo de parquear el auto. "Ese es el auto de Harry, ya debe estar aquí" menciona al bajar.

Espero que no estemos llegando muy tarde.

Camille: "Wow se ve mucho más grande en vivo y en directo" dice con la mirada perdida en la vista.

Hago lo mismo y me encuentro con un gran edificio de color azul con lindos acabados en la parte de enfrente.

—"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry, soy vendedor de bienes raíces y pues…los acompañaré en busca del edificio perfecto" escucho decir frente a nosotros.

Bajo la mirada del enorme edificio para dirigirla al frente donde un hombre con traje de más o menos mi edad estrecha o mejor dicho acaricia la mano de Camille en forma de saludo. Reduzco rápidamente la distancia que me separa de esos dos y tomo la mano del sujeto poniéndome en medio de ambos. No me agrada este tipo, en especial por la manera en que la mira a mi esposa.

* * *

—Hola :D, espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos luego, byeee

Besos—


	69. Chapter 67

**Capitulo 67: Viaje de fin de semana (Parte II)**

Moose:

Harry: Hem...mucho gusto, señor...

Moose: "Robert Alexander" aprieto su mano con fuerza, "gracias por ayudarnos a mi esposa y a mí a encontrar el edificio perfecto" digo con falsa amabilidad y doble intención.

Por suerte capta el mensaje y toma una postura más profesional.

Oba: "Hola de nuevo Harry, estos días nos hemos visto seguido" se acerca para estrechar su mano en forma de saludo.

¿Seguido? Supongo que se refiere la cantidad de edificios que ha visitado con su asesoría justo a Baba.

Harry: "Hola señor, es cierto y ha sido todo un gusto" sonríe como todo un buen vendedor. "Disculpe mi impertinencia pero ¿el día de hoy no lo acompaña su esposa?".

Oba: No, hoy solo seremos nosotros tres.

Harry: Es una pena, pero en todo caso ¿qué les parece si entramos ya?.

Camille: "Si, ya quiero ver el interior" menciona emocionada.

Harry: "Por aquí, por favor" hace una reverencia como si se tratara de la realeza causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Camille.

¿Por qué se sonroja por algo como eso?, yo me comporto como un caballero con ella todo el tiempo y no consigo esa reacción, solo una sonrisa, aunque al principio si se sonrojaba pero ¡ya no! y que lo haga con él me pone celoso.

Moose: "Vamos" tomo la mano de Camille y comienzo a caminar llevándola conmigo.

Unos segundos después escucho las pisadas de Oba y Harry siguiéndonos. Al entrar nos encontramos con un amplio espacio que se extiende hasta llegar a una escaleras que se encuentran justo en el centro en forma de espiral, nos acercamos y notamos que es el corazón del edificio ya que las escaleras llegan hasta cada uno de los seis pisos que tiene en total y en el techo justo sobre estas se encuentra una enorme ventana circular con un hermoso diseño; la luz que traspasa el vidrio parece ser la principal fuente de iluminación en este edificio, hablando de luz natural por supuesto.

Camille: "Amo estas escaleras" menciona admirándolas, "¿notas el diseño de los pasamanos?" asiento en respuesta, "es bastante antiguo" sus ojos brillan.

Harry: "Si, de hecho el edificio completo es bastante antiguo aunque en muy buen estado" menciona.

Camille: "En otras palabras es una joya que ha conservado su belleza a pesar de los años" sonríe dulcemente dejándome embobado.

Siempre que habla de los tesoros escondidos que descubre, su rostro se ilumina de una forma especial, sus ojos brillan más que cualquier joya del mundo y sus suaves labios forman la más bella de las sonrisas haciendo aparecer unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que solo apreciándola con todo el tiempo del mundo eres capaz de notar. Camille es realmente hermosa.

Oba: "¿Continuamos? ¿Moose?¿Harry?" apenas y lo escucho decir algo.

—"¿Qué?" respondemos al unísono.

Lo observo extrañado, yo claramente me perdí viendo a Camille pero ¿y él?

Harry: "Ah…si, continuemos" dice un tanto nervioso.

No quiero pensarlo pero parece que no fui él único que se quedo viéndola por mucho tiempo.

Camille: "Amor ¿no vienes?" me llama desde arriba para luego perderse detrás de una columna.

Lo que me faltaba, me están dejando atrás.

Moose: "¡Espérenme!" grito apresurando el paso.

Pasamos aproximadamente media hora dando vueltas por todo el lugar, viendo cada rincón; las habitaciones son espaciosas, el suelo es perfecto y realmente creo que no tenemos que hacer casi nada para convertirlo en un estudio de baile, incluso puedo imaginarnos aquí enseñándole pasos a muchas personas y divirtiéndonos haciendo lo que más nos apasiona, bailar.

Harry: "¿Les gustó el edificio?" pregunta en cuanto salimos.

Camille: Si, es fabuloso.

Moose: Pero de igual manera preferimos ver todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión.

Camille: "Por lo que esperamos verte mañana también" sonríe.

Harry: "¿Verme?" su cara hace una expresión difícil de entender.

Moose: "Para enseñarnos otros edificios" aclaro por si se está haciendo ideas raras en la cabeza.

Harry: "Si...por supuesto" vuelve a la normalidad, con la diferencia de que ahora muestra una pizca de decepción en sus ojos.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su mente?

Oba: Entonces no vamos, gusto en verte Harry.

Nos despedimos de él y pronto estamos de vuelta en el auto avanzando por las calles de Los Ángeles.

Oba: ¿Qué les pareció el edificio? Es hermoso ¿no?" rompe el silencio.

Camille: Si, la verdad dudo que otro pueda superarlo, pero tendremos que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo.

Oba: De seguro los otros también te gustaran, Harry es muy bueno en su trabajo.

Camille: Eso parece, de hecho es un hombre agradable.

Moose: "Si, claro" digo cortante.

Camille: ¿Qué pasa Moose? haz estado algo callado.

Oba: "Si ¿por qué será?" su voz deja ver la ironía de sus palabras.

Conociendo a Oba ya se dio cuenta de todo.

Moose: Nada.

Camille: ¿Esperas que te crea con esa cara de gruñón?

Moose: No es nada.

Camille: "Moose" advierte cruzando sus brazos.

Genial, ahora se está molestando.

Oba: "¿Pueden dejarme aquí?" dice de la nada atrayendo nuestra atención.

Moose: ¿Aquí?.

Oba: Si, acabo de recordar que debo comprar algo.

Ese cuento no me termina de convencer pero igual detengo el auto a un lado de la calle.

Oba: "No me esperen, tardaré bastante" se marcha antes de que pueda decir algo.

Camille: "¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?" dice llamando mi atención, volteo a verla y se encuentra sin el cinturón de seguridad con la espalda recostada en la puerta mirándome a los ojos. "Te siento raro desde que visitamos ese edificio ¿no te gusto?".

Moose: "Me encanto, no es eso lo que me molesta" la imito y ahora estamos frente a frente dentro de lo que cabe.

Camille: "Por fin admites que algo te molesta" salta de su asiento de repente dándome un susto y se acerca a mí como si quisiera escucharme mejor. "Si no es el edificio ¿entonces qué es?" insiste.

Moose: "Esta bien" suspiro, "me sentí un poco celoso eso es todo" admito.

Camille: "¿Qué? ¿de quién?" me mira confundida.

Moose: "Tu vendedor estrella" digo con cierta molestia.

Camille: "¿Harry?" dice sorprendida, "no entiendo por qué, apenas lo hemos visto hoy, pasamos solo un poco más de media hora con él y tu estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo. ¿qué pudo haber hecho para que te pongas celoso?".

¿No lo entiende? no puedo creer como nunca es consciente de su belleza y la atención que atrae de los hombres con su sola presencia.

Moose: "Para empezar cuando se presento y tomo tu mano, no te saludaba como cualquier persona, estaba acariciando tu mano; luego cuando íbamos a entrar, tus mejillas se tornaron rosas con su tonta imitación de caballero de la realeza, después no paraba de mirarte y tu de sonreírle" suelto al fin.

Camille: No recuerdo que haya acariciado mi mano y si lo hizo ni siquiera lo note. Con lo del sonrojo, no sé fue involuntario, no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa forma…

Moose: "Siempre actúo de esa manera contigo" la interrumpo, "y no reaccionas así, al menos ya no".

Camille: "No me dejaste terminar" suspira, "lo que iba a decir es que no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa forma por alguien que no seas tú, solo tu" se acerca más a mí, "también por eso no me sonrojo tanto" pasa sus manos por mis mejillas, "no seas tontito, yo solo te quiero a ti, soy tu esposa y tenemos una hija juntos que es la prueba de nuestro amor. Si lo piensas bien, no tienes ninguna razón para estar celoso" deposita un beso en mis labios.

Moose: "Se que a estas altura no debería pero es inevitable para mí, no me gusta que nadie más te mire de la manera en la que lo hago yo" acaricio su mano que aun sigue en mi mejilla, "tú eres solo mía" tomo sus mejillas y besos sus labios de manera un tanto intensa.

Camille: "Ahora te comportas un poco posesivo" susurra sobre mis labios.

Moose: Y…¿eso te molesta?

Camille: "Para nada" sonríe y luego reduce la corta distancia que nos separa.

* * *

Camille:

Moose: Estamos cerca.

Camille: "Moose, dime de una vez a donde vamos, llevas repitiendo eso de que estamos cerca desde hace cinco kilómetros" me quejo.

Moose: Sigo repitiéndolo porque tú sigues preguntando a donde vamos.

Camille: Y yo sigo preguntándotelo porque nunca me das una respuesta decente.

Después de que estuviéramos un buen rato besuqueándonos dentro del auto como un par de adolescente, le dije que volviéramos a casa, pero él insistió en llevarme a un lugar misterioso, ¿por qué misteriosos? Pues porque no me quiere decir ni una palabra de donde o qué es.

Camille: "Amor" pronuncio suave mientras juego sutilmente con mi cabello.

Si no quiere decirme, cambiare de táctica.

Moose: "¿Si?" me observa curioso por mi cambio de actitud.

Desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y me inclino un poco hacia él para hablarle más de cerca.

Camille: "tu…" susurro en su oreja utilizando un tono de voz suave y seductor, al instante noto como su garganta sube y baja "¿realmente no piensas contarme nada?" toco suavemente su rodilla, para luego recorrer lentamente su muslo con mi mano de arriba hacia abajo.

De pronto el auto se tambalea un poco.

Moose: "Camille" jadea, "será mejor que te detengas o provocaras un accidente" a duras penas logra conducir en línea recta otra vez.

Camille: "A mí me parece que conduces muy bien a pesar de la situación" susurro en su oreja e imito una de sus tácticas de seducción, dejando escapar mi aliento en esa zona.

El auto vuelve a tambalearse y esta vez le toma un poco más de tiempo controlarlo pero lo logra.

Moose: "Entonces reformulare lo que dije. Detente o daré marcha atrás y te llevaré a donde pueda encargarme de esa boca y manos tan traviesas" suena más ronco que de costumbre.

Por un momento sus palabras suenan tentadoras pero luego recuerdo por qué es que estoy haciendo esto y me enfoco.

Camille: "Dime a donde vamos y me detendré" beso su cuello con suavidad.

Moose: "¿En serio usas tus encantos solo para conseguir información?" su voz tiembla.

Me sorprende que aguante por tanto tiempo.

Camille: Por ahora sí.

Moose: "Ya no es necesario, llegamos" detiene el auto, intento echar un vistazo, pero no me da tiempo de voltear a ver hacia ninguna parte porque toma sus majillas y me acerca mucho a su rostro. "No tan rápido, primero tendrás un pequeño castigo por portarte tan mal" susurra haciendo que su aliento acaricie mi rostro antes de atacar mis labios y meter su lengua en mi boca mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo.

Esto me recuerda a nuestro pequeño descanso antes de llegar a Los Ángeles donde me ataco con ferocidad, pero esta vez su ataque es mucho más necesitado, intenso y malditamente provocador, tanto que siento el impulso de subirme a su regazo e intensificar más todo, pero justo cuando voy a hacerlo se separa de mi como si dada y sale de su auto. Sabía desde que comencé con mi plan de seducción que tendría consecuencias pero no esté "castigo" tan horrible, ¡acaba de dejarme con ganas de más!.

Salgo molesta del auto lo más rápido que puedo; voy a enfrentarlo cuando se para frente a mí muy cerca y me muestra sus llaves.

Moose: ¿Quieres conducir?

Camille: "¿Qué?" lo observo confundida.

Por su parte sonríe, toma mi mano, coloca en ella las llaves y vuelve al auto, esta vez en el asiento del copiloto.

Moose: "Vamos amor, que la clase inicia desde ahora" dice al notar que no me muevo ni un centímetro.

No lo entiendo ¡¿justo ahora?!, pero si estamos…¿dónde estamos?. Salgo de mi trance y comienzo a ver alrededor, es una carretera desolada llena únicamente con hojas que antes estaban en las ramas de los numerosos árboles hay a lo largo de cada lado de la carretera.

Moose: "Si no te apresuras, un demente puede salir de entre los árboles y atacarnos" grita para asustarme.

Y lo logra, ya que entro de inmediato al auto. Cuando hablaba de mis miedos no mentía para nada.

Camille: "Entonces ¿vas a darme una clase justo ahora?" pregunto aun sin creerlo mientras me abrocho el cinturón.

Moose: Si, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en el tipo del piso de arriba.

Mi esposito no tiene remedio, seguirá siendo terriblemente celoso pero al menos me enseñará a conducir.

* * *

—Hola :D, lamento la tardanza, estos días me ha costado encontrar inspiración…

Espero que les haya gustado, esto es todo por ahora, byeee

Besos—


	70. Chapter 68

**Capitulo 68: Viaje de fin de semana (Parte III)**

Camille:

Paso mis manos por el volante, se siente cálido gracias a las manos de Moose y por alguna razón me da una sensación de poder.

Moose: "Primero que nada debes encender el motor, inserta la llave en esa parte de ahí" señala el lugar exacto y lo hago.

Una vez adentro, giro la llave y todo el auto da una pequeña sacudida, dándole vida a esta enorme pieza de metal. Si antes me sentía poderosa ahora lo que pasa por mi mente me produce miedo porque ¿y si pierdo el control de repente y chocamos? ¿qué pasa si no sobrevivimos? ¿que sucederá con Katie?

Moose: "Camille, presta atención" alza un poco la voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Camille: "Ya no sé si pueda" digo con temor.

Moose: ¿Qué? pero si todo esto fue tú idea.

Camille: Lo sé, pero de pronto me dio miedo causar un accidente y matarnos.

Moose: No ocurrirá nada, por eso te traje aquí, esta carretera no es muy transitada así que podrás hacer tu primer intento tranquila.

Camille: Sé que no hay nadie pero puedo chocar con un árbol.

Moose: Eso no sucederá, estoy aquí contigo, si pierdes el control yo lo recuperaré por ti. Tranquila, nos protegeré.

Camille: Esta bien, lo intentaré.

Moose vuelve a darme la explicación que no escuche antes por estar formando miedos en mi cabeza y luego me pide que lo haga. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces antes de animarme pero termino haciéndolo al final.

Camille: "Hay por Dios, Moose ¡estoy conduciendo!" grito emocionada.

Soy consciente de que no he avanzado casi nada y que una abuelita corriendo nos pasaría pero no me importa ¡estoy conduciendo! y se siente genial.

Moose: "Si amor, lo estás haciendo" dice con una gran sonrisa. "Ahora prueba yendo más rápido".

Camille: "¿Más rápido?" pronuncio con temor.

Moose: Si, ¡vamos, tu puedes!.

Respiro profundo y acelero. Ahora si podría sobrepasar por mucho a una abuelita. Por momentos me cuesta mantenerlo en línea recta, pero poco a poco voy encontrando el truco e incluso creo que puedo hacerme pasar por alguien que tiene licencia.

Moose: "Lo haces estupendo" me felicita sonriente.

Bajo completamente el vidrio de la ventanilla y disfruto del viento acariciar mi rostro y cabello. ¡Esto es genial!. De pronto en un impulso presiono el acelerador con más fuerza. ¿Qué tan rápido podrá ir esta belleza? supongo que lo averiguaré.

Moose: "Cam, Cam, ve más lento" dice con un poco de miedo.

Una idea se forma en mi cabeza ¿y si...? Nah no hace falta preguntar ¡acelero!.

Moose: "¡Camille!" grita mientras se sujeta de la puerta y el tablero como si temiese salir volando.

Por mi parte comienzo a reír. Esta es mi venganza por dejarme con las ganas. Una vez me encuentro satisfecha bajo la velocidad gradualmente hasta que termino deteniéndonos del todo sin indicación alguna, ya que Moose sigue demasiado asustado como para decir algo. ¿Quién pensaría que es realmente mi primera vez?

Camille: "Espero que no te hayas hecho en los pantalones amor" me burlo de su cara de susto que aun sigue pegada a su rostro.

Moose: "No lo puedo creer" reacciona, "¡sigo vivo!" se toca por todas partes como verificando estar ileso. "Tú..." deja de tocarse y me mira serio, "sal del auto" desabrocha su cinturón.

Camille: "¿Por qué? la clase estaba recién comenzando" me quejo formando un puchero con mis labios.

Moose: "Ya escuchaste, sal del auto, quiero seguir vivo por hoy" sale y camina hasta mi puerta.

Camille: "¿Prometes darme otra clase cuando regresemos a Las Vegas?" pone cara de duda y luego de susto, "si no buscaré a señor músculos para que me enseñe" me apresuro a decir.

Esa fue mi última carta.

Moose: "Eso ni lo pienses" gruñe.

Camille: "¿Me darás clases?" mis ojos brillan con esperanza.

Moose: "Si, pero ahora sal del auto" abre la puerta para mí.

Camille: "Si señor" hago un saludo militar, desabrocho mi cinturón y salgo de ahí.

Moose:

Acabo de pasar el susto de mi vida, me duele el pecho y siento que mi corazón va a estallar en cualquier momento ¿cómo se le ocurre acelerar tanto? ¡es su primera vez!, pudo haber perdido el control o matar una ardilla ¿qué se yo?, definitivamente me encargaré de darle un buen sermón de camino a cada de mis abuelos.

La acompaño a su puesto anterior, donde abro la puerta para ella y una vez se acomoda en su asiento, me encargo personalmente de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad, tengo miedo de que mientras doy vuelta para tomar mi lugar ella se pase a este o algo. Me aseguro de que este bien cerrado, cuando de pronto siento unos labios rozar el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y una de sus cálidas manos posarse sobre el lado derecho para acercarme más. Dejo el cinturón en paz y coloco mis manos en el respaldo de su asiento a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniendo nuestros rostros a solo unos pocos centímetros del otro.

Camille: Gracias por la clase profesor.

No sé si soy yo o sonó demasiado erótico al salir de sus labios. No digo nada, me limito a cerrar la brecha entre nosotros y saborear sus labios, esos que me vuelven loco, en especial cuando hacen cosas como sus tácticas de convencimiento y para obtener información.

Moose: "Camille" nos separamos un poco, "no creas que esto te salvará del sermón que te tengo preparado" sonrío.

Camille: "Tenia que intentarlo" muere ligeramente su labio inferior.

Cada vez que hace eso se me es imposible contenerme, así que vuelvo a besarla por varios segundos hasta que junto toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me dirijo a mi asiento para poner en marcha el auto y doy inicio al sermón prometido el resto del camino.

Logramos llegar a casa de mis abuelos antes de que oscurezca, en cuanto llegamos ambos vamos directo a ver a Katie que parece muy feliz de pasar tiempo con su bisabuela; Camille la alimenta y luego va a tomarse un baño, el cual por supuesto tomo con ella, bueno tomaré, en estos momentos me encuentro siguiéndola.

Observo como entra tranquilamente al baño, apresuro un poco el paso para que no empiece sin mí y cuando llego abro la puerta más ruidosamente de lo que pretendía causando que Camille grite y salte del susto, pero no solo eso sino que justo cuando entre estaba sacándose la camisa por la cabeza y gracias al susto no puede ver nada y pierde el equilibrio. Por suerte logro atraparla en mis brazos a tiempo.

Camille: "Moose…" pronuncia seguido de suspirar aliviada.

Moose: "¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?" cuestiono sorprendido.

La estuve siguiendo sin que se diera cuenta, no por que quisiera sino que simplemente se dio así, ella avanzo llevándome ventaja, por lo que no alcanzó a percatarse de mi presencia; eso y aun sigue sin poder ver nada.

Camille: "Mi cuerpo reconoce tus manos" responde mientras termina de sacar la camisa por su cabeza, "y tu voz acaba de confirmarlo todavía más" me observa a los ojos.

Moose: "¿Es así?" mis brazos que aun la sostienen la acercan aun más a mi cuerpo, paso mi mano por su espalda casi desnuda debido a que aun lleva puesto su brasier y siento como su piel se eriza bajo mis dedos. "Tu piel…"

Camille: "Te reconoce" sus manos que aún permanecen en mi pecho viajan a mi cuello y me atraen hacia si causando que nuestras bocas se encuentren. "¿vienes a darme otro sermón?" pregunta entre besos.

Moose: "No" susurro sobre sus labios.

Guio nuestros pasos hasta la puerta, la cierro, recuesto la espalda de mi amada esposa en ella y cierro con llave torpemente ya que en ningún momento he separado nuestros labios.

Camille: "¿Ya no sigue enojado?" toma mi camisa y se deshace de ella para luego recorrer mi abdomen mientras recobra los besos.

Moose: "Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo aunque quiera" la levanto en el aire, ella enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera y la llevo hasta la bañera.

Llevamos provocándonos el uno al otro desde esta mañana, creo que ya es momento de llevar estos besos y caricias hasta el final.

* * *

Camille:

Despierto gracias a un llanto más que conocido, abro los ojos lentamente segándome de inmediato por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana. Parece que a ambos se nos olvido cerrar las cortinas. Me siento perezosa sobre el colchón y miro con curiosidad la amplia espalda frente a mí, Moose está sentado al pie de la cama haciendo lo que parece ser, mecer a Katie en sus brazos. Eso explica por qué dejo de llorar tan rápido.

Me arrastro sobre las sabanas hasta llegar a ellos, paso mis manos por los hombros desnudos de mi hombre mientras tomo asiento justo detrás de él, cambio el rumbo de mis manos y estas se encuentran con sus musculos muy bien trabajados. Siento como tiembla un poco con mis caricias, estoy segura de que no poder tocarme por tener los brazos ocupados esta molestándolo.

Moose: "Camille" pronuncia mi nombre con voz ronca.

Al escucharlo miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo.

Camille: "Buenos días" reparto besos por su cuello y hombro.

Me encanta tanto que duerma sin camisa, gracias a eso mis manos y labios pueden deleitarse con el contacto directo con su piel.

Moose: "Fantásticos buenos días" responde y gira su rostro hacia mí.

No desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo beso despacio, suave, sin prisa, disfrutando cada segundo.

Katie: "Bugaa…ahgu.." la escuchamos balbucear y nos separamos.

Camille: "No te pongas celosa cariño" me acerco para besar sus mejillas y frente. "Buenos días para ti también".

Después de ese dulce despertar, los tres tomamos un baño juntos, durante el cual tenemos una pequeña guerra de espuma y cuando bajamos a desayunar nos damos cuenta de lo tarde que es. Son las diez de la mañana y quedamos de vernos con Harry a las diez y media.

Por suerte el nuevo edificio que visitaremos queda exactamente a media hora de camino desde la casa de los abuelos de Moose y logramos llegar a tiempo, con hambre pero a tiempo, porque claramente no nos dejo tiempo de desayudar ni a Moose y ni a mí.

Camille: "Que extraño ese es otro auto" menciono en cuanto nos bajamos y noto un auto completamente distinto al de ayer.

¿Harry abra cambiado de auto?

Oba: No es tan raro, los vendedores suelen cambiar de auto seguido.

Camille: Puede ser, pero ¿no les parece algo femenino?

Moose: "Tal vez tenemos suerte y es gay" pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

Una risa se escapa de mis labios.

Camille: "¿Aun sigues con tus celos?" digo bajo para que solo Moose pueda escucharme.

Moose: "Eso siempre amor" susurra en mi oreja y vuelvo a reír.

—"No lo es" escuchamos decir a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos damos la vuelta para ver a la dueña de esa voz, que resulta ser una mujer alta a pesar de sus tacones, cabello lacio hasta su cintura y vestimenta un tanto ejecutiva, solo que esa falda debería ser más larga si quiere mostrar formalidad.

Moose: ¿Qué cosa?

—"No es gay, créanme, lo sé por experiencia propia" sonríe maliciosa, pero no hacia cualquiera, sino que hacia Moose.

Oficialmente esta mujer no me agrada.

Camille: Y ¿usted es…?

—"Oh cierto, aun no me presento, mi nombre es Samanta" sacude su cabello de manera exagerada y mira directamente a Moose. "Les mostré este edificio en lugar de Harry" pasa su vista por todos los presentes para luego volverlos a posar en Moose.

No quiero tener que aguantarla durante todo el recorrido.

Camille: "¿Qué sucedió con Harry? ¿por qué no vino él?" pregunto de inmediato.

Siento la mirada algo molesta de Moose, sé que esta imaginando cosas raras, como que me preocupo excesivamente por él o algo por el estilo, pero no, mi única intensión es saber si ella nos acompañará todo el día o solo en la visita de este edificio.

Samanta: "Esta enfermo, le dieron tres días de descanso, así que no se preocupe por él" sonríe falsamente. "¿Entramos?" pregunta al resto.

Moose: "Si, entremos" deja caer el brazo que mantenía en mis hombros y comienza a caminar.

Esta enojado, sé que mis preguntas pueden haberse mal interpretado pero igual, ya lo hablamos ayer.

Samanta: "Una mujer casada no debería mostrar tanta preocupación por otro hombre frente a su esposo" dice mientras pasa por mi lado, para luego perderse en la entrada contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada.

¿Tanta preocupación?, esta exagerado totalmente y para haber notado que Moose y yo estamos casados (seguramente por los anillos en nuestras manos) no parece importarle al momento de comérselo con los ojos.

Respiro profundo y comienzo a caminar, algo me dice que será un día largo, y una hora después, lo comprobé, Samanta aprovecha cada minuto para coquetear con Moose y no solo con él ¡también con Oba!, ya dejo muy en claro sus tácticas de venta. No suelo decirlo mucho pero la situación lo amerita ¡Es una maldita zorra!.

Camille: "Moose ¿podemos hablar?" aprovecho mientras Samanta le enseña la terraza a Oba.

Moose: ¿Qué sucede? ¿sigues preocupada por tu vendedor estrella?

No puede ser, sigue enojado.

Camille: Moose, sabes que él no me interesa solo tú, te lo deje muy claro ayer ¿recuerdas?

Moose: Y yo te deje muy claro lo celoso que me pone, pero no parece importarte.

Camille: Estas exagerando.

Moose: ¿En serio te parece que exagero?

Oba: "Moose, Camille" camina hacia nosotros con esa tipa siguiéndole los pasos, "¿tienen hambre? Samanta me hablo de un restaurante que esta como a media hora de aquí y queda cerca del siguiente edificio a visitar".

Moose: Suena bien, vamos.

Y como si Moose y yo no estuviéramos hablando algo importante aquí todos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida.

Durante el viaje en auto ni Moose ni yo decimos nada, ni siquiera tenemos a Oba tratando de iniciar una conversación porque Samanta lo convenció de ir con él, eso o huyo de la mala vibra entre nosotros, no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que esta pelea tiene un muy tonto motivo que usa mini falda, porque si ella no hubiera aparecido en lugar de Harry hoy todo hubiera sucedido en paz, él mostrándonos los edificios y Moose manteniéndome en sus brazos todo el recorrido mientras mi atención solo hubiera sido para él y cada rincón del lugar, pero en lugar de eso surgió una guerra de celos. Sé que tengo que predicar con el ejemplo, en especial por lo que dije sobre que estamos casados, nos amamos en uno al otro y tenemos una hija juntos que es la prueba de nuestro amor, pero miro a esa mujer coqueteándole a Moose y me enojo.

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que dijo antes sobre que siempre va a sentirse celoso porque no le gusta que nadie mi mire como lo hace él, yo siento lo mismo, no quiero que nadie más intente seducirlo con sus sonrisas, sus miradas o que lo toquen, solo yo; y el momento de nuestra vida en el que estemos nunca importará, porque estoy segura de que incluso llegaremos a viejitos celándonos por algún tipo con un bastón o una tipa con una dentadura falsa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del restaurante, Samanta y Oba bajan de inmediato y entran, cuando Moose quiere hacer lo mismo desabrocho mi cinturón a la velocidad de la luz (o parecido) y me subo sobre él importándome poco que nos vean en esta posición tan comprometedora.

Moose: "Camille" me mira sorprendido. "¿Qué…" no lo dejo terminar, ya que ataco sus labios.

Sé que me monte sobre él para que me escuche, pero no preparé un buen discurso en mi cabeza y ahora tengo que improvisar.

Camille: "Moose…" nos separamos y junto nuestras frentes, "estoy celosa" admito mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Moose: "Yo también lo estoy" rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. "Sé que tienes razón con lo que dijiste sobre que a estas alturas no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo".

Camille: "No tienes que evitarlo" me observa confundido y ¿Quién no lo estaría? Le estoy diciendo lo opuesto a lo que dije ayer, "acabo de entenderlo, no importa qué, siempre celaremos al otro, no porque temamos realmente que nos engañemos sino porque nos amamos tanto que no queremos compartirnos con extraños que para no tener ninguna oportunidad quieren pasarse de listos, meneando sus caderas frente al otro de una manera tan exagerada que solo te dan ganas de tomarla del cabello y…

Moose: Camille, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Creo que la próxima vez tengo que recordar preparan un buen discurso, porque esto de improvisar es difícil.

Camille: Lo que quiero decir es que puedes celarme, yo también lo haré sin importar lo viejitos que lleguemos a ser, siempre y cuando nunca dudes del amor que te tengo y estés cien por ciento seguro que nadie va a cambiarlo, porque te amo con todo mi corazón.

Moose: "Camille…" una de sus manos abandona mi cintura para acunar mi mejilla, "tu tampoco tienes que dudar nunca de mi, ninguna mini falda logrará destruir o minimizar el amor que te tengo y…"

Camille: "Espera" lo interrumpo, "¿sabías que los coqueteos de Samanta me ponen celosa? y aun así ¿actuaste como si nada?"

Moose: Pues…

Camille: "Robert Alexander" advierto.

Moose: Esta bien, lo sabía, pero siendo justos desde ayer no parabas de nombrar a tipo de arriba y a este vendedor ¿qué querías que hiciera?.

Camille: "No puedo creer que te vengaras de esa manera" intento apartarme pero me aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo, "suéltame, a nuestro vecino lo mencione solo para lograr que me dieras clases y con Harry solo quería saber si tendría que aguantas a esa ofrecida todo el día persiguiéndote, pero ahora pensándolo bien no necesito tus clases, le diré a señor musculos y le pediré a Samanta el numero de…" no soy capaz de terminar, Moose se apodera de mi boca con fuerza e intensidad.

Sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo, las mías van a su cabello y lo despeinan un poco, mientras nuestros besos se intensifican más.

Moose: "Eso…" nos separamos por falta de aire, "ni lo piense señora Alexander" susurra sobre mis labios.

Camille: "Tendrá que convencerme señor Alexander" muerdo su labio inferior ligeramente.

Moose: "Será un placer" termina de decir y vuelve a besarme.

Después de protagonizar el espectáculo de nuestras vidas dentro de un auto como dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas en el estacionamiento de un lindo restaurante, donde sorpresivamente solo pasaba una que otra persona junto a nosotros, logramos reconciliarnos de una vez por todas, aceptando siempre tendremos celos pero nunca de los nuncas dudaremos realmente del otro.

* * *

—Hola :) , espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que van faltando poco capítulos para el final, así que disfruten todo lo que puedan.

Es todo por hoy, byeee

Besos—


	71. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69:** **LMNTRIX de corazón**

Moose:

Algunos días después...

*Beep...Beep*

El sonido proveniente de la alarma me despierta de inmediato, algo muy extraño ya que Camille suele ser la única en despertarse con ella. ¿Cómo suelo levantarme yo? fácil, con el llanto de mi princesa o la dulce voz de mi reina, que ahora que lo pienso no sucedió ni la una ni la otra.

Muevo mi brazo que rodea la cintura de mi esposa para apagar el ruidoso aparato, una vez silenciado vuelvo a colocar mi brazo en su lugar, sintiendo de inmediato una calidez familiar en mi pecho proveniente de la espalda de Camille, acerco mi rostro a su cabello para terminar escondiéndolo en su cuello donde su delicioso aroma inmunda mis fosas nasales. Planeo permanecer un largo rato así, ya que milagrosamente Katie aun duerme plácidamente en su cuna, pero el delgado cuerpo que se mueve entre mis brazos parece tener otro plan muy distinto.

Camille: "Mmhm..." se mueve quedando frente a mi aun entre mis brazos. "¿ya es de día?" pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

Moose: "Si" respondo acomodando su cabello.

Siempre se queja de lo alborotado que suele vérsele el cabello por las mañanas, pero a mí me parece hermosa, como siempre.

Camille: "Entonces...ese día realmente llego" su aliento acaricia mi rostro.

Es cierto…hoy es ese día.

Moose: "Si..." abre los ojos.

Nos observamos por unos segundos en los que sus ojos parecen llenarse de lágrimas.

Moose: "Amor..." paso mis pulgares por sus mejillas limpiando esas pequeñas gotas de agua rebeldes que resbalan por ellas. "No les gustará verte llorar".

Camille: "Tú eres el único que esta viéndome hacerlo" sorbe su nariz.

Moose: "Cierto, pero a mí tampoco me gusta verte llorar" beso su frente, "a menos que sea de felicidad".

Camille: "No puedo evitarlo" clava sus ojos en los míos. "Hoy es...el día de...".

Moose: "Lo es, pero ¿no te parece que es mejor recibirlo con una sonrisa?" las comisuras de mis labios se elevan hacia arriba. "Si es realmente nuestra última vez ¿no crees que es mejor disfrutarlo hasta el final?".

Camille: "Tienes razón" limpia sus lágrimas, "y especialmente por eso no podemos llegar tarde, así que arriba" se levanta de un salto.

Moose: "¿Qué? ¿justo ahora? pero si hoy sucedió el milagro de que Katie aun sigue durmiendo" me quejo y enrollo mi cuerpo en las sabanas quedando como un burrito enorme.

Camille: ¿Qué paso con eso de recibir el día con una sonrisa?

Moose: Hablaba de ti, yo tengo mucho sueño ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces me despertó Katie?, incluso dormí un par de horas en su cuna para asegurarme de que no despertará.

Camille: "Moose, sabes lo importante que es hoy" tira de las sabanas, "vamos levántate" gruño en respuesta.

Katie: Waaa...waaa...

Camille: ¿Escuchas eso? Katie te está llamando, levántate.

Ya decía yo que los milagros no duran mucho.

Moose: "Esta bien, ya voy" suspiro resignado.

* * *

Camille: Recuerda mantener su jirafa siempre cerca, no puede dormir sin ella.

Carmen: Si, lo sé, recuerda que la he cuidando cientos de veces.

Moose: Tranquila, si se le olvida algo, que no creo que pase, siempre puede leer la enorme lista de cuidados que le diste. ¿Verdad Carmen?.

Carmen: "Si, por supuesto" levanta el largo papel en su mano.

Camille: "Esta bien" se acerca a la cuna para tomar a Katie un sus brazos, "hoy estaremos fuera todo el día, te veremos hasta la noche cariño, así que pórtate bien hasta que volvamos ¿sí?" besa su cabecita.

Moose: "Volveremos cuando menos lo pienses" ahora es mi turno de cargarla y llenarla de besos.

Terminamos de despedirnos de nuestro angelito y pronto nos ponemos en marcha hacia él estudio.

El día de hoy logramos llegar en tiempo record a pesar de mi pequeño berrinche de esta mañana para no salir de la cama, de hecho nunca hemos llegado una hora antes y mucho menos los demás, pero así es, todos están frente a la puerta de entrada del estudio a pesar de que no abrirán hasta dentro de media hora.

Andie: "Parece que todos tuvimos la misma idea" menciona en cuanto llegamos hasta ellos.

Moose: "Eso parece" tomamos asiento todos juntos en la acera.

Camille: "Aunque cierta personita no quería levantarse de la cama" me observa fijamente.

Kido: No me sorprende en lo absoluto.

Hair: Si, recuerdo que Collins lo regañaba seguido por llegar tarde.

Martín: También Luke.

Marcos: En especial cuando tuvimos aquella batalla en la casa de los Gwai.

Monster: Si, cuando inundo la pista de baile.

Gauge: Eso sin mencionar los regaños que recibe de Sean.

Moose: Ya entendimos su punto, llego tarde a todos lados y causo desastres. ¿Podrían dejar de recordármelo?

Y como respuesta lo único que recibo son muchas risas.

Violet: Hablando de desastres ¿recuerdan que Camille inundo la misma pista?

Camille: "¿Cómo fue que supieron eso?" sus mejillas se ponen rosadas de la vergüenza.

Gemelos Santiago: Si recuerdas que cada batalla se sube a la página de World Jam ¿verdad?

Camille: "Rayos, lo olvide" esconde su rostro entre sus manos.

Denis: "Tranquila, sabemos que no es tu culpa" le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

Sean: Si, Moose definitivamente es muy mala influencia.

¿Por qué hoy todos están contra mí?

Moose: "¡Oye!" me quejo, "si piensas eso de mi ¿por qué me llamaste aquella vez en Los Ángeles?" cuestiono.

Sean: Simple, necesitaba un buen amigo que me entendiera.

Moose: "¿Qué te entendiera?" frunzo las cejas en confusión.

Sean: "Si, mi pasión por el baile, sabía que si alguien me acompañaría en una locura como The Vortex, ese eras tú" sonríe.

Moose: ¿Qué? pero si te rechace.

Camille: Porque creíste que era lo correcto y lo que deberías hacer, pero lo que tu corazón decía era muy diferente, tú deseabas hacerlo con toda tu alma y con el empujoncito correcto te animaste.

Es verdad, en ese momento mi cerebro decía "no" pero mi corazón gritaba "Sí", deseoso de acelerarse cuando mi cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música; si no fuera por el apoyo de Camille, por ese empujoncito, me hubiera arrepentido toma mi vida.

Sean: "Parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que lo harías" sonríe nostálgico.

Andie: "Y lo llevarás donde adornaba a esas modelos" comienza a reír, "recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a Sean tenia ropa interior de encaje en la cabeza, por un momento creí que eres un pervertido o travesti muy orgulloso de sus gustos".

Sean: "Si hubiera sido travesti, no lo hubiera puesto en mi cabeza" señala haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas a todo.

Martin: "Recuerdo que Marcos y yo bailábamos como esos tipos en la calle cuando llegaron por nosotros" señala a un par de chicos vestidos de salchichas que bailan con letreros colgando de sus cuellos del otro lado de la calle.

Sean: Desde que los vi, supe lo grandiosos bailarines que eran, en especial esa estatua humana con movimientos robóticos increíbles.

Todas las miradas se enfocan en Vladd, que mueve su mano robóticamente dándole la razón.

Moose: Eso me recuerda a los movimientos de Violet con el bote de salsa.

Sean: Si, parecía hacer malabares con eso.

Marcos: "Era algo como…" intenta imitar los movimientos con un bote de salsa imaginario.

Violet: "Claro que no, era así" toma una botella de agua y la lanza al aire haciendo el mismo truco que en ese entonces.

Chad: "Ese es mi pastelito" pasa un brazo por sus hombros acercándola a él.

Kido: Ahí es donde estaban cuando me llamaron ¿no?.

Monster: "Si y luego fuiste tú por mi" extiende su mano hacia Kido que no tarde en imitarlo y juntos hacen su saludo especial.

Hair: Y luego…

Gaugue: "Fueron por nosotros" ambos hacen un combo sincronizado con sus manos.

Andie: Para terminar en Cha Cha Palace, donde encontramos a un gran maestro del suelo.

Sean: "Cierto, me sorprendiste mucho" palmea el hombro de Chad.

Moose: En especial a mí, lo conocía desde hace mucho y solo había visto sus caderas menearse al ritmo del chachacha y tango.

Violet: Ah recuerdo que nunca dejaba su lata de…¿qué era eso? ¿desodorante?

Chad: "Era una colonia especial inventada por mí" infla su pecho orgulloso.

Gauge: "Eso explica el olor" aturra la cara como si hubiera comido un limón sin una pisca de sal.

Marcos: "Si, era horrible" imita a Gauge.

Chad: ¿De qué hablan?, olía fantástico ¿no es así pastelito?

Violet: Hamm…pues.

Chad: "¡No puedo creerlo!" mueve sus manos dramáticamente haciéndonos reír.

Sean: ¿Recuerdan cuando ganamos The Vortex junto a The Mob y Divina intención?

Andie: Fue fantástico, así como nuestro primer show.

Violet: Si, con Camille demostrando su talento oculto.

Camille: "Solo fue una canción" mueve sus hombros restándole importancia.

Moose: "Una increíble canción" aseguro rodeándola con mis brazos.

Kido: "¿Pueden creer que todo eso se acabará?" de pronto la realidad cae sobre nosotros y el ambiente alegre que nos envuelve se esfuma, dejando caras serias en todos nosotros. "Después de todo hoy es nuestro último show y nuestro ultimo día todos juntos porque Moose y Camille se van mañana".

Moose: Lo dices como si fuéramos a irnos a las seis de la mañana.

Camille: Si, pasaremos toda la mañana juntos.

Andie: Pero no será lo mismo, ya que abra un ambiente de despedida.

Kido: Hoy es nuestro ultimo día normal en el que todos venimos al estudio, ensayamos por horas hasta terminar agotados y luego…en la noche…

LMNTRIX: "Haremos nuestro último show" susurramos al unisonó.

Una opresión se instala en mi pecho, sé que no soy el único, todos estamos sintiendo lo mismo justo ahora, nadie quiere dar ese último paso, por el simple hecho de que lo amamos, amomos nuestra familia, bailar juntos, reír juntos, llorar, caer y volver a levantarnos. Definitivamente voy a extrañarlos demasiados, no sé cómo serán mis mañanas, tardes y noches sin todos estos locos, ruidosos y…la mejor familia que pueda desear.

Sean: "Vamos chicos, no bajen los ánimos ahora, sé que nuestro contrato con Cesar Palace termina, que Moose y Camille se marchan, pero nosotros seguiremos juntos en otros proyectos, seguiremos siendo LMNTRIX siempre, nunca estaremos incompletos porque los llevaremos a los dos aquí" coloca su mano en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. "y les aseguro que el escenario de Cesar Palace no será el ultimo que pisaremos todos juntos".

Moose: "Por supuesto" afirmo.

Camille: "Después de todo, les prometimos unirnos siempre que quisieran ¿no?" todos asienten sonrientes en respuesta.

Sean: ¿Qué dicen? ¿hacemos de nuestra última vez juntos la mejor de todas?

LMNTRIX: "¡Sí!" gritamos al unisonó.

Sean: Genial, ahora vamos, entremos a hacer nuestro último ensayo.

Todos volteamos hacia la entrada. ¿Cuándo la abrieron? no nos dimos cuenta, parece que estuvimos tan entretenidos recordando viejos tiempos que este se fue volando.

Camille:

Sean es el primero en dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada y detrás de él todos los demás.

Moose: "¿Vamos?" extiende su mano hacia mí.

Camille: "Vamos" tomo su mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar.

Cruzamos esa enorme puerta que nos ha recibido cada mañana durante estos tres largos años, dándonos siempre la bienvenida a nuestro mundo ese que está lleno de baile y música en cada esquina, en cada sala y en cada persona que encuentras aquí adentro. Seguimos el recorrido de siempre hasta los vestidores, no puedo creer cuanto tuvo que pasar para que aprendiera cuál de ellos es el de mujeres, ahora si tienen una señalización clara, de hecho Moose se encargó en persona de que lo hicieran. Una risa se escapa de mis labios al recordarlo, es verdad lo que dicen sobre que con el tiempo uno llega a reírse de las cosas que vive, porque en su momento recuerdo estar muy nerviosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza y mi corazón martillando con fuerza mi corazón en especial cuando Moose llegó y ahora me encuentro riendo de aquel incidente propio de una novela llena de mal entendidos que causan problemas enormes.

Moose: "Oye" siento sus manos revolver mi cabello.

Camille: "¿Qué?" inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado para que sus manos dejen de estar en contacto con mi cabello.

Moose: "Deja de recordar eso" vuelve a atacar mi cabello.

Camille: "¿De qué hablas?" tomo sus manos y las aparto de mi cabeza.

Moose: "Sé que estas recordando el incidente que paso en ese vestidor" señala la puerta, "en especial como lucia AJ con tan solo ropa interior" me señala de manera acusativa.

Camille: "¿Qué? por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo haría? tengo un esposo mucho más sexy" paso mis brazos por su cuello.

Moose: "No sé si creerte" me observa fijamente, "¿segura que no estabas recordando el incidente?".

Camille: "Hemm…" dudo un momento sobre mi respuesta.

Moose: "¡Lo sabia!" toma mis manos y las aparta de él, "tu vienes conmigo" toma mi cintura, se inclina y me carga sobre su hombro.

Camille: "¡Ah!" chillo de la sorpresa, hace tiempo que no me carga como todo un cavernícola, "Moose ¿qué haces?".

No puedo creerlo, él realmente cree que dude porque si estaba pensando en AJ semidesnudo, cuando no es así, el incidente cruzo por mi cabeza pero en general, no me centre en él.

Moose: "Te recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso" comienza a caminar hasta la sala vacía más cercana, que no puedo creer que sea justa la misma de ese entonces.

Una vez adentro deja que mis pies toquen el suelo, gira sobre su eje hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave y luego volver a mí, pero no simplemente se para frente a mí, no, Moose me atrapa entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Camille: "Moo…" no soy capaz de terminar gracias a su boca que se apodera de la mía y me besa con intensidad.

Mis manos suben por su pecho, las paso por su cuello y mis dedos se entierran en su cabello despeinándolo un poco, mientras sus manos toman mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo. Estoy comenzando a creer que todo esto es solo una excusa para besarme y la verdad, no tengo ninguna queja. Sus manos dejan mi cintura y se deslizan hasta el borde de mi camisa para luego tirar de ella hacia arriba.

Camille: Moose, para, tenemos que…

Moose: "Lo sé" me interrumpe, "no planeo pasar de besos y unas cuantas caricias" asegura haciendo que su aliento acaricie mi rostro.

Camille: "Si es así ¿por qué…?" apunto mi camisa a medio camino de abandonar mi cuerpo.

Moose: "Ah eso, planeo cambiarte de ropa yo mismo" sonríe y continua justo donde se quedo.

* * *

Kido: "Cam ¿viste mi chaqueta?" se acerca nerviosa.

Camille: "Si, creo que estaba sobre la silla de allá" señalo en esa dirección.

Kido: "Gracias" sonríe y sale corriendo hacia ella.

Parece que está nerviosa, no la culpo, todos estamos igual, después de todo es nuestro último show, hoy es cuando tenemos que sellar con broche de oro nuestra estadía en Cesar Palace y despedirnos de nuestro público, a quienes les debemos nuestra popularidad y por quienes ensayamos por horas en el estudio hasta agotarnos, todo para llegar aquí, con nosotros tras bambalinas preparándonos para salir al escenario y dar lo mejor de nosotros como siempre.

Moose: "Amor, ¿ya estas lista?" aparece detrás de mi asiento y coloca sus manos en mis hombros.

Camille: "Eso creo" lo observo a través del enorme espejo frente a mí.

Moose: Mmm…no suenas muy segura que digamos.

Camille: Lo sé, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Moose: "Tranquila, todo saldrá bien" posa su barbilla en mi hombro y me sonríe a través del espejo, "recuerda que usaremos tu coreografía para el primer número, debes de sentirte feliz y sonreír" mueve sus dedos sobre mi cintura haciéndome cosquillas e inevitablemente río.

Camille: "Moose ya" río con más fuerza.

Moose: "Esta bien" deja mi cintura y eleva las manos en son de paz, "solo me aseguro de que sonrías".

Giro sobre mi asiento para quedar frente a él, tomo su cuello y tiro de él hacia abajo para que nuestros labios puedan encontrarse, ya que aun sigo sentada y me queda muy alto.

Camille: "Gracias" susurro sobre sus labios antes de volverlo a besarlo.

Sean: "Par de tortolitos, ya es hora de comenzar" anuncia en voz alta desde el otro lado del lugar o eso creo, su voz se escucha algo lejana.

Moose y yo nos separamos.

Camille: "A la orden capitán" me levanto, le doy un beso fugaz a mi bola de rizos favorita y camino junto al escenario.

AJ como siempre toma un micrófono entre sus manos y camina al frente del escenario, siendo recibido por gritos y aullidos del público.

AJ: "¡Hola chicos!, espero que estén emocionados" gritos que inundan el lugar afirmar que sí, "saben este es un día especial, porque este grandioso grupo de increíbles bailarines que hace acelerar nuestros corazones con cada show que realizan, hoy nos dice adiós, pero no de cualquier forma, no, lo harán de la mejor forma en la que saben hacerlo…bailando, así que ¡déjeme escuchar sus gritos y aplausos para LMNTRIX!" la audiencia responde justo como lo pidió, aplauden y gritan hasta más no poder.

AJ sale del escenario justo cuando las luces se apagan, por mi parte hago lo contrario y avanzo hacia este hasta quedar justo en el centro, donde espero impaciente a que todo inicie. Un reflector se enciende sobre mi y las melodías suaves del inicio de la canción _"Lose it"_ de _Oh Wonder_ inunda todo el lugar, acompañadas por mis primeros pasos marcados por el estilo de dubstep, con el que deslizo mis pies con delicadeza y estilo, rozando la suela de mis zapados con suavidad sobre el piso mientras giro mi cuerpo sobre estas y voy de un lado a otro con la luz siempre siguiéndome en cada paso.

Las letras de la canción comienzan a escucharse, con ellas luces especiales se encienden a mi alrededor dejando ver los grafitis que llenan el escenario y cubos sobre este; cada grafiti representa algo, una palabra, un lugar, una persona, una situación, show, nuestro recorrido…cada grafiti representa nuestra estadía en este escenario, nuestro crecimiento, nuestro sueño hecho realidad que hoy acaba y me siento muy afortunada de abrir el primer número bailando atreves, sobre y junto a cada uno ellos que representa tanto para nosotros.

Vladd, Moose, Monster y Andie se suma a la coreografía, siguiendo mis pasos, para luego marcar otros con un nuevo estilo, usando movimientos de brazos rápidos y distintos, acompañados de algunos pasos de shuffle rítmicos y sincronizados con la música. Bailamos juntos por un rato más cambiando de formación continuamente, hasta que Chad, Sean y Kido aparecen usando los cubos sobre el escenario para hacer increíbles demostraciones de parkour, saltando de aquí para allá con magnificas acrobacias para luego todos juntos realizar unos pasos más antes de darle fin al primer número que es recibido con muchos gritos de emoción por parte del público.

El telón se cierra, todos corremos fuera del escenario despejado la pista, en el cual ponto los encargados coloran algunas cosas alrededor de este para luego llenarlo de agua. Escucharon bien, el siguiente número lo bailaremos en el agua, lo cual me pone muy feliz, por fin Moose y yo podremos bailar tranquilos sin miradas enojadas clavándose en nuestro cuello por arruinar su preciada pista de baile.

Camille: "Por fin bailaremos en una pista que no arruinamos ¿no es genial?" pregunto a la bola de rizos junto a mí.

Moose: Si, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas mientras bailo en el agua.

Camille: Si quieres una mirada asesina equivócate en alguna parte de la coreografía, Sean estará más que dispuesto a fulminarte con la mirada.

Sean: "Ni se te ocurra Moose" dice pasando junto a nosotros.

Una vez se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos Moose y yo estallamos en risas.

Andie: "Chicos, ya es hora" anuncia.

Camille: "¿A divertirnos?" le ofrezco mi mano a Moose que no tarda en tomar.

Moose: "¡Sí!" responde animado y corremos hacia nuestro lugar chapoteando en el agua con cada pisada.

El agua está más fría de lo que pensaba y más honda también, llega casi a la mitad de mi pantorrilla, parece que nuestro público saldrá muy mojado de aquí, en especial los de las primeras filas.

El telón se levanta nuevamente dejándonos a la vista de nuestro público emocionado y expectante. Los primeras acordes no se hacen esperar, dando inicio a una nueva coreografía de la cual los gemelos Santiago están al frente y dirigen, dando vueltas, realizando movimientos libres y repentinos del cuerpo, junto con gestos de manos en total sincronía. Detrás nuestro algunos de nuestros compañeros bailan sobre estructuras metálicas, lejos del contacto con el agua, a dos metros de altura, mientras otros hacen trucos de suelo haciendo volar el agua por todos lados creando un magnifico efecto visual y mojando a nuestro público que a medida va avanzando la coreografía se vuelven cada vez más eufóricos, en especial al dar por terminado el segundo número de nuestro show.

El telón vuelve a bajar y todos hacemos lo mismo que la vez anterior, salimos corriendo del escenario lo más rápido posible para que los encargados tengan tempo suficiente para secar y arreglar el escenario, al igual que nosotros para alistarnos, en especial porque estamos totalmente empapados.

Moose: "Ah, que frio" dice secándose a la velocidad de la luz.

Camille: "Si, uno creería que al estar en constante movimiento mientras bailamos no lo sentiríamos pero sí que se siente" lo imito.

Moose: Es cierto, pero creo que se siente más al inicio y al final, porque en el medio…

Camille: "No tienes cabeza para nada más que no sea el baile y tu corazón acelerado dentro del pecho marcando el ritmo de tus movimientos" termino por él.

Moose: "Exacto" sonríe.

Camille: "Ven acá" solicito.

Moose: "¿Qué?" me observa confundido.

Camille: "Que vengas" tomo su brazo y lo obligo a acercarse.

Saco una toalla seca de mi mochila y la lanzo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo incluso su cara.

Moose: "Pero ¿Qu…" lleva su mano a la cabeza y toma la toalla.

Camille: "¡No!" grito enseguida causando que se sobresalte del susto.

Por suerte no termina de quitarse la toalla.

Moose: ¿Qué sucede?

Camille: "Agáchate un poco para que pueda alcanzarte bien" pido y lo hace.

Inmediatamente mis manos viajan a la toalla sobre su cabeza y comienzo a secarlo. No es que sea una enana, pero si quiero secarlo como debe de ser, es mejor poder tener acceso total a toda su cabeza ¿no?.

Moose: "Ya me lo había secado" asegura.

Camille: "Tal vez pero no del todo bien, aun esta mojado" digo mientras sigo con mi trabajo bajo su atenta mirada. "¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? me pones nerviosa".

Moose: "Es solo que…" toma mi mano que aun sigue sobre su cabeza y la acaricia con suavidad, "al estar a esta distancia de tu rostro" su cálido aliento me golpea provocando que corrientes eléctricas recorran mi cuerpo, "puedo apreciar tus fracciones mejor" pasa su mano libre por mi mejilla llenándola de su calidez. "Eres muy hermosa" sonríe y se acerca tortuosamente lento hasta que por fin sus labios rozan lo míos, de una manera lenta y dulce.

Camille: "Y tu…" nos separamos, "luces más sexy de lo que recuerdo con el cabello mojado" muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Moose: "Oh ¿en serio?" enmarca una ceja y vuelve a reducir la distancia entre nosotros hasta que un grito de Sean se escucha a lo lejos y abortamos la misión.

Camille: "Sera mejor que termine con lo que estaba haciendo" devuelvo mis manos a su lugar anterior al beso.

Moose: "Ya está seco" toma mis manos y las aparta, "ahora te toca a ti" quita la toalla de su cabeza y la deja caer sobre la mía cubriendo mi visión. "solo quédate quieta" seguido de su voz siento sus dedos masajear mi cabeza.

* * *

Ninguno quería que llegará este momento, pero aquí esta y no hay manera de dar marcha atrás, todos estamos listos con nuestros trajes puestos, iluminando la oscuridad causada por el telón cerrado, con la emoción a flor de piel, nuestros sentidos agudizados y nuestros corazones igual y más acelerados de lo que siempre están con cada show. Es el momento, estamos listos y a la vez no, pero es…hora de nuestros último número, de estar juntos por última vez sobre el escenario y nuestra despedida final.

Sean: Recuerden lo que dijimos esta mañana, recuerden cada momento, cada sensación, sentimiento, recuerden cada cosa que pasamos para llegar aquí, como nos divertimos, lloramos, gritamos, reímos…recuerden cada cosa y déjenlo todo en el escenario.

Como siempre Sean sabe dar buenos discursos. Todos nos juntamos en una rueda y unimos nuestras manos.

Sean: Uno.

Moose: Dos.

Camille: Tres.

—"¡LMNTRIX!" gritamos al unísono mientras elevamos nuestras manos hacia el techo.

Volvemos a nuestros lugares, el telón sube por última vez esta noche y con el, la energía en nuestros cuerpos que acabamos de trasmitirnos unos a otros al unir nuestras manos.

La música comienza a sonar llenando todo el lugar, callando cualquier mínimo murmullo en el público, dejando únicamente ojos expectantes, a la espera del primer movimiento dado por nuestro querido robot humano, Vladd, que hoy más que nunca parece uno, lleno de engranajes y luces por todos lados de su traje, cortesía de Moose. ¿Pero qué piensan? ¿qué es el único? No, cada uno tiene un traje diferente, que es de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad y estilo, pero con los mismo patrones de luz que dejan deslumbradas a todas las personas frente a nosotros junto a nuestros movimientos. Los patrones de luz son igual que el baile, que la pasión que compartimos, esa que hace arder nuestra alma al pisar un escenario y dejar todo lo que somos en el, sin importar quienes seamos, como luzcamos, porque hay algo que nos une, algo más grande que nosotros del cual formamos parte, un lenguaje universal que es capaz de trasmitir todo lo que hay en tu corazón, todos tus sentimientos sin la necesidad de usar ni una sola palabra, solo tu cuerpo en movimiento frente a la persona indicada, con las melodías que hacer vibrar tu corazón y tu bailando con todo tu ser.

Transmitiendo todo aquello en lo que creemos, lo que nos apasiona y somos, es que termino nuestro último show juntos, ultimo al menos por ahora, ya que somos LMNTRIX de corazón.

* * *

—Hola :D, hoy hubo capitulo largo, espero que les haya gustado y no se enojen mucho conmigo por la tardanza, estuve ocupada con algunas cosas y pues no pude terminarlo antes.

Este en cierta manera es un fin, ya que ese ciclo en su vida llegó a su final y otro dará inicio en Los Ángeles, uno del cual veremos poco, porque como les dije antes, esta historia está llegando a su fin, así que preparen sus corazones y pañuelos.

Esto es todo por hoy, byeee

P.D.: Solo por si acasos les informo que el próximo capítulo no es el ultimo, pero tal vez el ante penúltimo, no lo sé bien, iré hasta donde mi mente y corazón me lleve.

Besos—


	72. Chapter 70

**Capitulo 70: ¿Batalla de baile?**

Moose:

Andie: "Por favor, vengan" insiste.

Violet: Si, nos lo deben.

Chad: Hace tiempo que no vamos juntos a un club.

Monster: Y la retirada de LMNTRIX del escenario de Cesar Palace es el momento perfecto.

Denis: Así que…

—"Por favor, por favor, vengan" piden todos juntando sus manos en forma de suplica mientras ponen sus mejores caras de cachorritos tristes.

Camille y yo nos miramos el uno al otro sin saber que hacer. Es cierto lo que dicen sobre que hace bastante que ya no los acompañamos a ningún club de baile, debido a que Katie siempre nos espera en casa, pero…por otro lado, esta es una ocasión especial ¿no?.

Moose y Camille: "Esta bien, aceptamos" respondemos al unísono obteniendo grandes sonrisas como respuesta.

Camille: "Solo déjenme llamar a Carmen" dice sacando su celular y alejándose de los gritos de alegría de nuestros amigos.

Sean: "Esto será divertido" afirma pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

* * *

Gustavo: "¡Bienvenidos!" dice en cuanto nos ve acercarnos.

Después de que Carmen nos confirmara que podía seguir cuidando a Katie por dos horas más todos decidimos ir al club que AJ nos mostro hace mucho tiempo.

Sean: "Gracias ¿cómo has estado?" lo saluda chocando sus puños.

Gustavo: "Bien, ya sabes cómo es esto" responde mientras nos pasa tragos a todos, "¿y ustedes? escuche que hoy era su ultimo show"

Moose: "Así fue" tomo asiento junto a mi esposa.

Monster: Hicimos el mejor show, bailamos en agua, usamos trajes con patrones de luces y muchas cosas más.

Gustavo: "Me hubiera gustado verlo" asegura entregándole un vaso grande a Camille.

Los demás siguen platicando con Gustavo, mientras yo observo ese enorme baso en la barra.

Camille: Tranquilo, no pienso tomármelo todo, así que ya deja de observarme así.

Moose: "Esta bien, solo déjame asegurarme" tomo su vaso y me lo llevo a los labios.

No quiero que vuelva a emborracharse como aquella vez que la creí perdida, luego llego con zapatos diferentes y se la paso la mayoría de la madrugada escapando de mí.

Camille: "¡Oye!" se queja.

Moose: "¿Qué? dijiste que no te lo beberías todo" devuelvo el vaso a su lugar.

Camille: Si, pero tienes que conducir ¿recuerdas?

Rayos, lo olvide.

Moose: "No me tome ni la mitad así que creo que estaré bien, solo evitaré tomar más" aseguro.

Camille: "Esta bien" toma un trago para luego poner el vaso sobre la barra. "Bailemos" toma mi mano y tira de ella.

Pasamos entre varias personas hasta que encontramos un hueco libre en el lado izquierdo de la pista donde decidimos quedarnos a bailar.

Camille: "Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello mientras mueve sus caderas con soltura.

Moose: "Si" tomo su cintura y la acerco más a mi cuerpo, "y ya era hora" susurro cerca de su oído.

Seguimos bailando solos por un tiempo hasta que los demás se nos unen y hacemos una rueda, donde uno a uno van hacia el centro y realiza sus mejores pasos usando su estilo favorito, como Vladd que baila como un robot, yo me muevo con freestyle, Monster y Chad hacen trucos en el suelo, los gemelos Santiago usan sus Street-tap y así sucesivamente todos mostramos lo que tenemos.

Monster: "¿Qué dicen si bailamos todos juntos?" propone.

Gauge: ¿Te refieres a una coreografía improvisada todos juntos?

Monster: "Si" responde animado.

Kido: Pero nunca lo hemos hecho.

Denis: Cierto ¿y si no sale bien?

Monster: Vamos chicos, todos nos conocemos bien, seguro podemos sincronizarnos a la perfección.

Moose: Yo me apunto.

Me parece divertido e interesante que bailemos sin ninguna coreografía previamente establecida, solo siguiendo nuestros corazones y los lazos que compartimos.

Camille: Yo también.

Violet: Si, veamos que podemos hacer con improvisación.

Algunos siguen con cara de duda pero terminan aceptando, así que esperamos a que termine la canción que suena por los altavoces y comience otra, cuando sucede, Hair y Gauge saltan de la nada haciendo un salto mortal causando que las personas desalojen un poco la pista y muchos ojos curiosos se posen en ellos. Satisfechos ante la atención comienza a bailar en el espacio recién liberado mostrando sus mejores paso de looking, realizando movimientos rápidos de manos y brazos junto a otros más suaves de caderas y piernas, llevando a cabo también combos, dibujando formas geométricas con los brazos.

La música cambia a un tono más de cajas de ritmos y sintetizadores volviendo las melodías más robóticas, marcando la salida de Vladd, Sean y mía, que utilizamos un ritmo más lento y destacado por las contracciones musculares que realizan nuestras cuerpos para crear la ilusión de ser robots. Al mismo tiempo aparecen Chad y Monster por los costados combinando movimientos aeróbicos y rítmicos con acrobacias. Luego los demás se nos unen realizando movimientos improvisados de brazos y piernas, junto con balanceos fluidos del cuerpo dándole vida al estilo de house.

Seguimos así cambiando de formación y sincronizando los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos que parecen poseídos por la música. Esto es genial, improvisar, seguir tus instintos y tu corazón, es increíble como nos acoplarnos a los pasos del otro, como logrando predecirnos, saber donde encajamos y actuar en consecuencia; todo sin pensar, solo sintiendo, dejando que los lazos que nos unen, esos que nos hacen una familia nos mueva, causando un gran espectáculo ante los ojos que nos ven.

Esto que siento, este momento, lo guardaré por siempre en mi pecho, ya que…son parte de nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

* * *

—"¡Salud!" gritamos mientras chocamos nuestro vasos antes de tomar un poco.

Monster: "Ven, les dije que iba a ser divertido" comenta sonriente.

Kido: Esta bien tenias razón, fue muy divertido.

Denis: Si, improvisar es de lo mejor.

Gustavo: "¿eso de antes fue improvisado totalmente?" pregunta sorprendida detrás de la barra. Todos asentimos en respuesta. "Vaya fue increíble ¿cómo pudieron sincronizarse tan bien?.

Moose: Fue gracias a los lazos que nos unen.

Sean: Ya que nosotros…

LMNTRIX: Somos una familia.

Continuamos conversando, haciendo chistes y bebiendo, hasta que…

Andie: "¿Saben? hay algo que nunca he visto en toda mi vida" todos la observamos curiosos animándola a continuar, " y es…un batalla de baile entre Moose y Camille".

Kido: Es cierto, nunca los he visto tener una.

Monster: Si, siempre bailan juntos.

Chad: "Me pregunto…¿qué pasaría si tuvieran una batalla?" de pronto todas las miradas se clavan en nosotros dos.

Camille: No vamos a tener una.

Moose: Si, nosotros preferimos bailar juntos que enfrentarnos.

Marcos: Vamos, no sería un enfrentamiento sino que una batalla amigable.

Martin: Aunque si se pusieran serios sería mucho más interesante.

Camille: Chicos…

—"¡Batalla de baile, batalla de baile, batalla de baile!" gritan llamando la atención de los que se encuentran cerca.

Camille y yo nos miramos directo a los ojos mandándonos el mismo mensaje mental _¿qué hacemos?_.

De pronto los gritos se intensifican, gracias a que las demás personas a nuestro alrededor se suman a la petición grupal.

Camille: "Supongo que no tenemos opción" se levanta de su asiento.

Moose: "¿Hablas en serio?" también me pongo en pie.

Camille: Si no lo hacemos no nos dejaran en paz, además…creo que debemos concederles ese deseo.

Tiene razón, ya que después de todo nosotros somos lo que dejaremos el grupo.

Moose: "Esta bien, pero sabes lo que implica ¿verdad?" me quito mi chaqueta negra. "no pienso contenerme".

Camille: "No esperaba que lo hicieras" amarra su cabello en una cola alta.

* * *

—Hola :D ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que iría hasta donde mi mente y corazón me llevarán? pues…me trajo a esto, a desarrollar una idea que tengo rondando en mi cabeza por un tiempo: Enfrentar a nuestros queridos personajes en una batalla de baile.

¿Quién ganará?

Hasta luego, byeee

Besos—


	73. Chapter 71

**Capitulo 71: Despedidas y oportunidades**

Camille:

Moose: "Esta bien, pero sabes lo que implica ¿verdad?" se quito su chaqueta negra. "no pienso contenerme".

Camille: "No esperaba que lo hicieras" amarro mi cabello en una cola alta.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y estrechamos nuestras manos como un pacto de que pase lo que pase, gane quien gane, todo estará bien entre nosotros; al mismo tiempo que le damos a conocer a todos que aceptamos su petición, por lo cual uno creería que dejarían de gritar pero en su lugar lo hacen más animados por lo que vendrá.

—"Muy bien, parece que tendremos un batalla de baile esta noche" anuncia el DJ para todos en el club. "Por favor, desalojen la pista de baile".

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando ya está todo despejado, incluso forman un camino frente a nosotros para que avancemos hasta la pista. Nos miramos una última vez antes de caminar hacia el centro, donde nos paramos uno frente al otro y agudizamos nuestros oídos en espera de la canción que rompa con el aparente silencio y marque el inicio.

Me siento extraña estando aquí parada frente a él, escuchando a lo lejos como algunos de nuestros amigos toman bandos para apoyarnos, cuando en realidad debería estar junto a Moose mandándonos mensajes mentales sobre qué paso haríamos juntos; sé que le pasa lo mismo, lo noto en su mirada, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a detenernos, ya que queramos o no, tenemos un aire competitivo (no extremo sino sano) y el que siempre nos unamos para acabar con otros en competencias no significa que no podamos hacerlo entre nosotros; de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo antes de ir a la universidad, jugábamos seguido todo tipo de juegos en su casa por las tardes para apostar trituras o elegir quien invitaría la pizza de las noche de películas. Sonrió como una tonta al recordarlo en un momento como este, pero me es inevitable.

Le echo un vistazo a mi hombre rizado y noto que también esta sonriendo de esa manera que solo él sabe hacerlo ¿habrá leído mi mente? o será que...¿recordó lo mismo que yo?. Una canción de Michael Jackson mezclada con un poco de hip hop logra sacarme de mis pensamientos y enfocarme en los pasos de Moose. Con esta canción es claro que él haría el primer movimiento, usando el paso lunar y otros del artista mezclados con sus propios movimientos, realizando unos pasos espectaculares, en especial porque le roba una gorra a un tipo y la agrega a su coreografía lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo mientras se mueve increíble.

La música cambia a un ritmo distinto perfecto para mi, por lo que tomo el turno comenzando con movimientos fluidos de caderas y piernas mientras bailo directo hacia él, una vez estoy frente a él continuo bailando, pero esta vez a su alrededor usando bien mis atributos para desconcéntralo. En un momento de distracción le arrebato su gorra para lanzarla hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que salto realizando una acrobacia en el aire y aterrizo unos tres metros frente a él, estiro mi brazos hacia un costado, abro mi mano con mi palma orientada hacia arriba y mientras veo fijamente a Moose, la gorra que le quite aterriza justo en mi mano. A mí alrededor se escuchan varios gritos, pero no termina ahí, me coloco la gorra en la cabeza y realizo pasos complicados al ritmo del boom de la música.

Al finalizar con mis pasos le lanzo de nuevo la gorra pasándole en turno, por su parte la atrapa mientras ejecuta un salto en el aire, algo que me esperaba, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar como si nada después de lo que hice. Se coloca la gorra, hace algunos pasos de shuffle con sus pies combinándolos con algunos combos de brazos, luego se mueve como si algo lo poseyera, abriéndose paso por el publico hasta llegar a la barra donde se sube continuando ahí sus pasos, estos un poco provocativos si me preguntan, incluso noto a algunas de publico comiéndoselo con los ojos. ¡Genial! no solo está tomando ventaja, también me pone celosa. Creo que ya va siendo hora de mi contraataque ¿no?.

Mientras Moose sigue presumiendo sus pasos yo tomo algo de distancia para tomar impulso, corro hacia la barra y cuando ya estoy cerca salto para luego aterrizar con estilo sobre esta llamando la atención de todos. Moose y yo nos vemos fijamente a los ojos, ¡esto es guerra!. Comienzo a zapatear con fuerza el suelo imitando los pasos de street-tap de los gemelos Santiago. Estos zapatos siempre me han parecido demasiado ruidosos pero en esta ocasión lo agradezco porque el sonido que desprenden con cada choque de la suela contra la madera es como si tuviera tablillas de metal tanto en la pinta como en el tacón, igual a los zapatos hechos especialmente para este baile.

Continuo con mis pasos pero Moose no se queda atrás, también realiza pasos increíbles y cuando menos lo sentimos nos encontramos tratando de hace que el otro retroceda para reclamar la barra como nuestra, estamos parejos, ninguno sede; pero de pronto una idea brilla en mi cabeza, suelto mi cabello, me deshago de mi chaqueta, realizo pasos muy femenino y provocativos, no hacia él sino que para la audiencia y justo cuando hace lo mismo que yo (mirar molesto a los dueños de los ojos que se posan en mi con otras intensiones) aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco logrando hacer que caiga. Sonrió victoriosa mientras lo veo caer pero este se las arregla para hacer un salto mortal y aterrizar impecable, por lo que uso mi plan B, salto a sus brazos sin más.

Moose:

Esto es intenso, ninguno retrocede y eso que ambos vamos hacia a delante, lo que nunca pude adivinar antes es que usaría mi propia jugada contra mí, porque mira que bailar de esa manera tan sensual frente a todos los hombres presentes; ver como incluso se les salía la baba me enojo de muchas manera, justo lo que ella esperaba y uso a su favor para sacarme de la barra, pero no se lo iba a dejar pasar así como así, en especial cuando sonríe como si hubiera ganado. Perdí la batalla pero no la guerra. Realizo un salto mortal y aterrizo con estilo en el suelo junto a la barra, giro mi rostro para ver su expresión pero lo que veo es su cuerpo yendo hacia mí sin previo aviso, por puro instinto y reflejo posiciono bien mis pies sobre el suelo flexionando un poco las rodillas, extiendo mis brazos y justo cuando está a punto de caer en ellos estiro mis pierdas y subo más los brazos yendo a su encuentro lo más rápido que puedo. La manera en que se lanzo fue muy descuidada y temo no poder atraparla así que apresuro el momento y cae en mis brazos que la sostienen solo por unos cortos segundos, ya que utiliza mis brazos junto con el movimiento que hice hacia arriba para usarme como trampolín y realizar una pirueta antes de aterrizar perfectamente sana y salva en el suelo cerca de mí.

¡Por Dios! Camille va a matarme un día de estos ¿Quién en su sano juicio se lanza encima de alguien sin avisarle y de manera tan descuidada poniendo su vida entera en sus manos? solo conozco una persona y esta sonriente mientras yo trato de recuperarme de el intento de infarto que sufrí hace unos segundos.

El estilo de la música cambia nuevamente y voy al ataque, moviendo mi cuerpo de manera enérgico y haciéndola retroceder causando que volvamos a nuestros lugares anteriores a la barra y los espectadores se muevan junto a nosotros dándonos el espacio que necesitamos mientras observan expectantes nuestro siguiente movimiento, totalmente impacientes por ver quién de los dos ganará. Esto ya se alargo demasiado, creo que ya es momento de terminar con todo esto. Realizo mi unión entre Popping, Locking y Waving, así es mi paso especial "El Moose" y para finalizar hago un salto mortal hacia atrás en dirección a Camille esperando que se aparte y una vez aterrice junto con mi pose final, mi victoria este sellada.

Mis pies tocan el suelo e inmediatamente escucho gritos eufóricos de todos los presentes, lo cual es confuso, ya que aun no realizo mi pose, giro sobre mi eje y veo a Camille terminado de realizar un paso ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿no se aparto?. Vaya mi chica sí que es dura de vencer de seguro mientras yo esta en el aire ella paso debajo de mi realizando un paso con las rodillas flexionadas, se barrio como una futbolista, o hizo una pirueta baja perfecta sin chocar conmigo o ¿qué se yo?, solo sé que fue algo increíble como para que todos gritarán eufóricos.

Camille y yo nos miramos a los ojos, notando cada uno el fuego en ellos, esto está a punto de acabar, será nuestra ultimo intercambio de pasos, lo sabemos, porque nos aseguraremos de eso, ninguno quiere perder y vamos por la victoria justo ahora. Ambos comenzamos a movernos, cada uno iniciando su propio paso para darle fin a esto de una vez por todas, cuando de pronto un cambio de música aparece, uno que nadie esperaba y que nos descoloca totalmente. Ambos volvemos a observarnos, para luego mirar a nuestros amigos, quienes asienten sonrientes entendiendo, volvemos a observarnos, sonreímos cómplices y junto con las primeras letras de _"I won't Dance"_ de _Fred Astaire_ dejamos la batalla de baile atrás y nos movemos juntos, en sincronía, como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo, dando vueltas por la pista, saltando de aquí para allá, finalizando todo con Camille enrollándose en mi brazo para luego terminar en estos mientras la sostienen muy cerca de mi pecho y nos besamos.

No ganó Camille, no ganó Moose, sino que ganaron Moose y Camille o Moosilli como les gusta llamarnos nuestros amigos.

Camille: "Lo sentimos, no pudimos terminar la batalla hasta el final" dice una vez llegamos donde nuestros amigos.

Moose: No pudimos hacerlo, saben que esa es nuestra canción y nunca podríamos no bailarla juntos.

Andie: ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Fue increíble!

Sean: Si, Camille ¿cómo lograste adivinar justo donde caería la gorra? ni siquiera la viste al atraparla.

Denis: Moose, que increíbles movimientos sobre la barra.

Marcos: No tanto como el street-tap de Camille.

Martín: Cam ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

Moose: Si, que yo sepa nunca antes lo has bailado.

Camille: "Lo aprendí observando a los gemelos" confiesa.

Gemelos Santiago: "¡Camille!" se acercan para abrazarla orgullosos.

Moose: "Ya fue suficiente ustedes dos" los aparto de mi esposa.

Marcos: Si quieres podemos enseñarte más pasos.

Camille: "Me encantaría" sonríe.

Todos siguen comentando sus partes favoritas de la batalla y lo mucho que les gusto.

Moose: "Amor" llamo su atención.

Camille: "¿Si?" acerca su vaso a los labios.

¿Será otro? porque se me hace difícil creer que el anterior sobrevivió a nuestra batalla.

Moose: "Fue muy divertido y un gran honor tener un batalla de baile con usted señora Alexander" tomo su mano, me inclino y beso sus nudillos.

Camille: "Lo mismo digo señor Alexander" sonríe.

Moose: Pero...

Camille: "¿Pero?" me observa confundida.

Moose: ¿No te pareció demasiado arriesgado cuando te lanzaste a mis brazos? fuiste muy descuidada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo? ¿y si no te atrapaba?" tomo sus manos. "Amor, podrías haberte lastimado" digo serio.

Sé que pensó en ello como un movimiento increíble para los espectadores, y lo fue, lo admito pero hubiera preferido que no se arriesgara tanto. Antes que todo está su seguridad.

Camille: "No iba a caer" aprieta mis manos, "confíe en ti plenamente, sabía que ibas a estar ahí para mí, siempre lo estas" sonríe.

Sus palabras hacen que siente una calidez en mi corazón, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Moose: "Y lo seguiré estando" la abrazo, "pero trata de no arriesgarte tanto la próximo vez ¿sí? creo que tuve un intento de infarto" una dulce risa sale de sus labios. "No te rías, es en serio" intente que mi cara lo demostrara pero su risa es tan contagiosa que termino riendo con ella. "Ok, lo ultimo no, pero lo primero sí" llevo mis manos a sus mejillas, "así que promételo" las aprieto un poco.

Camille: "Ah eso duele" se queja tratando de apartar mis manos.

Está exagerando, apenas y hago un poco de presión con mis dedos.

Moose: "Promételo" insisto.

Camille: "Esta bien, lo prometo, ya suéltame" la libero de mi agarre y lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas para sobarlas mientras hace pucheros.

Luce tan linda, justo ahora parece una niña pequeña.

Moose: No te apreté tan fuerte.

Camille: Si lo hiciste.

Moose: No.

Camille: Si.

Moose: Que no.

Camille: Que sí.

Suspiro. Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado.

Moose: "Ven acá" tomo su cintura y la cerco a mi cuerpo.

Una vez reducida la distancia entre nosotros, tomo sus manos y las aparto de su rostro para colocar las mías en su lugar y acariciarla con suavidad.

Moose: ¿Mejor?

Camille: Si, pero ¿sabes que me gustaría más?.

Moose: "Lo sé" me inclino para llenar de besos su rostro, dejando sus labios al final.

—¿Es idea mía o hay corazones flotando al rededor de esos dos" tanto Camille como yo escuchamos decir eso a nuestras espaldas.

Nos miramos unos segundos para luego reír cómplices.

* * *

Camille: "Carmen ya se fue" informa entrando en la habitación.

Moose: "Katie sigue durmiendo" digo mientras observo a mi princesa.

Camille: "Parece tener un buen sueño, sonríe bastante" se para junto a mí.

Moose: ¿Sabes? Carmen me contó que vio el show con Katie. ¿Crees que sueñe con nosotros?

Camille: "Eso espero, sino me pondré celosa" acomoda su cobija para luego depositar un tierno beso en la cabecita de Katie. Acción que imito.

Moose: "Hablando de celos" comienzo mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, "¿cómo se te ocurre bailar de esa manera frente a tantos hombre?".

Camille: "Tú hiciste lo mismo antes ¿o no te acuerdas?" me acusa al pasar el marco de la entrada.

Moose: "Claro que no lo hice" cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Camille: "Si, todas te estaban comiendo con la mirada, incluso Denise aunque lo niegue" comienza a desvestirse.

Moose: "Yo no estaba bailando para ellas, lo hacía para ti" aclaro mientras ella busca una de mis camisas para usarla como pijama.

Camille: "Si claro" dice con notable ironía en su voz.

Moose: "Es cierto" camino hasta ella, "quería desconcentrarte" paso mis manos por su cintura acariciando su piel desnuda, "y según vi funciono" susurro en su oreja logrando que su piel se erice bajo mis dedos.

Camille: N-no, solo lograste molestarme.

Moose: "¿Solo eso?" beso su cuello.

Camille: "S-si" su voz tiembla.

Moose: "Pues ya somos dos" me aparto de ella para lanzarme a la cama. "Yo baile para ti pero tú lo hiciste para ellos ¿tienes idea de cómo miraban tus curvas?" gruño al recordarlo.

Camille: "Quería ponerte celoso" se acerca a la cama, "y lo legre" sonríe.

La observo serio.

Moose: ¿Cómo piensas compensarme?

Camille: "Pues...no lo sé" sube sobre mí, "tu dime" muerde ligeramente su labios.

Moose: "¿Que dices si mejor..." en un rápido movimiento me coloco yo arriba, "…te enseño?" uno nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

* * *

Camille:

Andie: "Voy a extrañarlos mucho" dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras nos abraza a Moose y a mí.

Hoy tal y como les prometimos pasamos toda la mañana juntos, incluso desayunamos juntos, ya que los tuvimos tocando nuestra puerta a las seis de la mañana. Pasamos todo el tiempo hablando, recordando viejos tiempos, haciendo chistes, en resumen...disfrutando nuestro último tiempo juntos, que termina justo ahora que Katie, Moose y yo estamos con las maletas en el auto listos para partir, pero no sin antes abrazar a nuestros amigos.

Sean: Recuerden escribirnos.

Chad: E invitarnos a la inauguración de su estudio.

Kido: Si, incluso podemos hacer un baile de apertura en el evento ¿qué les parece?.

Moose: "Mmm..." hace como si se lo pensara, "¡contratados!" exclama obteniendo caras sonrientes como respuesta.

Denise: Genial, ya tenemos nuestro primer trabajo.

Hair: Hey, ¿quien dice eso?

Todos volteamos a verlo curiosos.

Sean: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hair: "Pues...acabo de recibir un mensaje confirmándolo" hace una pausa con aire dramático.

Camille: ¿Quieres decirlo de una vez?

Gemelos Santiago: Si, nos matas de los nervios.

Hair: Tranquilos, a eso voy, solo quería aumentar el drama.

-"¡Hair!" advertimos al unisonó con voz tan fuerte que lo hacemos sobresaltar del susto.

Hair: "Ok ¿recuerdan la propuesta que nos hicieron a Gauge y a mí? ¿la del programa?" asentimos tan rápido que estoy casi segura de haber escuchado más de un cuello crujir. "Pues su servidor aquí presente ¡logro extender la propuesta para todo el grupo!" todos gritamos emocionados.

Monster: Espera...¿eso significa que...?

Hair: Si, ¡formaremos parte de un programa de baile!

Más gritos de emoción se escapan de nuestras gargantas sin importan que estemos en la calle y pareciendo unos completos demente. Estoy realmente muy feliz por ellos.

Moose: "¿Qué te parece amor? tendremos estrellas de televisión en nuestra inauguración" comenta pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Camille: Si, definitivamente tendremos a muchas personas queriendo unirse al estudio.

Moose: Solo no se olviden de nosotros cuando sean famosos.

Sean: ¿Cómo podríamos?

Todos se acercan para darnos un último abrazo grupal, intercambiamos nuestras últimas palabras de despedida y pronto Moose y yo nos disponemos a subir al auto donde Katie nos espera. Una vez en mi asiento volteo hacia atrás para mirar por ultima vez al edificio donde pase estos últimos tres años junto al amor de mi vida y hasta hace relativamente poco con nuestra princesa, luego enfoco a nuestros amigos ¿qué estoy diciendo? nuestra familia, la mejor que pudiera desear y por último, mientras avanzamos por las calles de Las Vegas, ciudad donde cumplimos nuestro sueño, me despido para luego voltear al frente ansiosa por saber que nos tiene preparado Los Ángeles.

* * *

—Hola :D, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3

El próximo capítulo será el penúltimo, así que vayan preparando esos corazoncitos.

Hasta luego, byeee

Besos—


	74. Chapter 72

**Capitulo 72: Step by Step**

3 Meses después...

Moose:

Katie: "Gahh...gaah" balbucea mientras agita sus manitas deshaciéndose de la cobija.

Moose: "Katie, no otra vez" gruño tratando de acomodar el trozo de tela nuevamente sobre su cuerpo.

Quiero asegurarme de que duerma calentita, en especial por el horrible frío que hace en la noche.

Moose: "Lista" sonrío orgulloso al observar mi trabajo.

Tal vez parezca un burrito pero no se soltara esta vez.

Katie: "Hunn...haaa" vuelve a mover sus bracitos pero esta vez no logra deshacerse de su cobija.

Ja, punto para papá.

Katie: "Mmh..." sus ojitos comienzan a ponerse llorosos.

Oh no, aquí va, lo que siempre hace cuando no logra lo que quiere.

Katie: Waaaa...Waaaa…

Moose: Princesa.

Tomo en mis brazos el burrito más hermoso que puede haber en el mundo y la meso mientras tarareo su canción favorita por unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin logro que se calme.

Moose: "Ahora de vuelta a la cama" digo mientras la pongo nuevamente en su cuna. "Que tengas dulces sueños Katie" acomodo su jirafa de peluche a su costado y deposito un beso cariñoso en su cabecita.

La observo unos segundos más para asegurarme de que duerma profundamente y cuando estoy cien por ciento seguro, me dispongo a ir abajo, donde encuentro a mi esposa en la sala, sentada sobre la alfombra junto a la mesa de centro de la cual no se ve nada más que los cuatro trozos de madera que la sostienen debido al sin numero de papeles que la cubren.

Camille: "¿Cómo te fue?" gira su rostro al escuchar mis pasos acercarse, "¿ya se durmió?".

Moose: "Si, aunque me costó un poco" tomo asiento a su lado y dejo un corto beso en sus labios.

Camille: "¿Otra vez estuvo desarropándose?" asiento en respuesta.

Moose: "Hoy lo hizo siete veces, por suerte mañana no tendré que lidiar con eso" apoyo mi espalda en el sofá que tenemos detrás nuestro.

Camille: "Tu no, pero yo si" recuesta su cabeza en la mesa.

Nosotros dos solemos turnarnos para acostarla cuando estamos muy ocupados con trabajo, tal y como lo hemos estado estas semanas; pero cuando estamos libres lo hacemos los dos y si lo pienso bien, así se duerme más rápido, es como si al estar solo uno pensara donde está el otro y tratara de llamar su atención.

Moose: Si quieres te enseño mi truco para arroparla.

Camille: "¿Lo del burrito?" pregunta divertida.

Moose: "Si, esa técnica sigue siendo infalible" comento orgulloso.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué rayos no la use desde un principio? Me hubiera ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Camille: "Eso sería estupendo, solo déjame revisar estas últimas carpetas" levanta la cabeza de las mesa y toma una carpeta para hojear algunos papeles.

Desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles hemos tenido trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo; primero con nuestro hogar, cuando venimos aquí hace meses no lo hicimos únicamente para visitar edificios sino que también casas; con Cam hemos pasado años viviendo en departamentos, pero desde que tenemos a Katie decidimos que ya era hora de tener una casa, con suficientes cuartos para nosotros y visitas para cuando las tengamos, con un patio espacioso donde Katie pueda jugar con sus amigas y ¿quién sabe? tal vez tener una casa en el árbol.

Comprar muebles, pintar paredes y arreglar todo nos llevo mucho tiempo, pero no tanto como el estudio, para el cual tuvimos que comprar muchas cosas más, organizar otras y realizar entrevistas de trabajo. Administrar un estudio es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, pero también divertido. Si tengo que elegir un momento, lo más divertido fue buscar bailarines que dieran clases ¿Cómo lo hicimos? simple fuimos al parque, ya que ahí, casi en cada rincón además de encontrar arboles, hojas, bancos y perros haciendo sus necesidades, encuentras talento, es una especia de punto de reunión donde muchos bailarines y artistas callejeros van a mostrar lo que tienen.

Moose: "¿Aun sigues con esos papeles?" me acerco más a su cuerpo, recuesto mi barbilla en su hombro para ver lo que lee y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

Camille: Si, la inauguración es mañana ¿recuerdas?

Moose: "Lo es, pero hemos revisado esos mismos papeles cientos de veces" acomodo su cabello en uno solo de sus hombros, "¿no crees que es mejor tomar un descanso?" acerco mi boca a su ahora cuello desnudo para dejar pequeños besos en el.

Camille: "Sé que los hemos revisado muchas veces, es solo que quiero que salga perfecto" baja los papeles dejándolos reposar en la mesa. "Quiero revisarlos una vez más para estar tranquila" inclina su cabeza a un lado dándome mejor acceso a su cuello. "¿Cómo es que tú no estás nervioso por mañana?" gira su rostro hacia mí.

Moose: "Lo estoy" me alejo un poco y nos acomodamos uno frente al otro. "No todos los días abrimos un estudio de baile" sonrío, "pero más que nervioso, estoy emocionado, nuestro sueño estará completo mañana".

Camille: "Tienes razón" sonríe ampliamente, "siempre la tienes" se lanza a mis brazos que la reciben gustosos. "Mañana será un gran día".

Moose: ¿Ya dejaras en paz esos papeles? Te aseguro que todo está impecable.

Camille: "Esta bien, solo los guardaré" toma algunos papeles y comienza a ponerlos en sus respectivas carpetas.

Moose: "Te ayudo" acomodo algunas hojas. "Por cierto, ¿por qué te sientas en el suelo? Detrás de nosotros hay un sofá".

Camille: Te recuerdo que tu también estas en el suelo, así que la pregunta correcta seria ¿por qué nos sentamos en el suelo?.

Moose: ¿Y la respuesta es...?

Camille: "Esta alfombra es muy cómoda" apila las carpetas en la mesa. "¿No lo crees así?".

Moose: "Mmm...prefiero el sofá" me levanto para sentarme en el.

Camille: "¿Sabes qué hora es?" se acomoda a mi lado.

Moose: Creo que ya son las nueve.

Camille: "Ya debe de estar saliendo el programa" toma el control y enciende la televisión que justo se encuentra en el canal correcto.

Con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido lo único que vemos en la televisión es el programa donde salen nuestros amigos, quienes nos hicieron prometer no perdemos ninguna transmisión.

Moose: "Está en comerciales" acomodo mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá detrás de Camille.

Camille: "Ya volverá" se acerca más a mí costado recostando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras mira atenta la televisión.

Unos minutos después los comerciales terminan y en la pantalla aparecen nuestros amigos bailando como solo ellos saben hacerlo, realizando sus mejores pasos, usando sus estilos individuales que encajan perfectamente con los demás, mostrando gran sincronía y química durante su coreografía como siempre. Miramos el programa hasta el final y luego nos vamos a dormir, después de todo mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.

* * *

Camille:

Moose: "Cam ¿Sabes donde están las llaves?" pregunta revisando cada bolsillo de su pantalón. "No las encuentro".

Camille: "Eso es porque las tengo yo" se las muestras causando un sonido agudo al sacudirlas.

Moose: "Gracias" estira su mano para tomarlas.

Camille: "No" las aparto de él, "esta vez conduzco yo" saco mi licencia de conducir del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se la muestro sonriente.

Moose: "¿Qué?" pregunta sorprendido mientras toma mi licencia en sus manos. "¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Soy tu profesor ¿recuerdas?".

Camille: "Te lo estoy contando ahora" camino hasta la puerta del piloto.

Moose: "¿Eh? Espera" entra deprisa atrás junto a Katie. "¿Cuando obtuviste la licencia?".

Camille: "Ayer" respondo con los ojos fijos en el camino.

Moose: ¿Por eso es que desapareciste en medio de la reunión?.

Camille: Si, quería sorprenderte hoy mostrándote mi licencia.

Moose: "Pues lo lograste…" le doy un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. "Felicidades amor" sonríe. "¿Sabes? te abrazaría y besaría justo ahora pero…estas conduciendo y yo estoy aquí atrás, así que…"

Camille: "¿Quieres que me detenga para que lo hagas?" enmarco una ceja.

Moose: "No me mires así, lo habría hecho antes de subir pero entraste deprisa, incluso tuve miedo de que me dejaras" comenta de manera dramática haciéndome reír.

Camille: Eso es porque aun tenemos que dejar a Katie con Baba y Oba antes de ir al estudio, si llegamos tarde otra vez Candace nos regañara y ya sabes cómo se pone.

Moose: "Somos sus jefes no debería tratarnos así" se cruza de brazos.

Camille: Dices eso pero no te atreves a enfrentarla.

Moose: ¿Qué? claro que sí.

Camille: "¿En serio?" lo observo fijamente por unos segundos atraves del espejo retrovisor antes de devolver mi atención al frente.

Moose: "Está bien" suspira, "pero es solo porque da mucho miedo cuando está enojada" rió.

Candace es una señora de cincuenta años, muy amiga de Baba que nos asesora con toda la administración del estudio, ya que nosotros no tenemos absolutamente nada de experiencia en ese ámbito. Normalmente ella es muy dulce, amable y atenta, pero cuando se enoja…pues…solo diré que te conviene tener muchos planes de escape del edificio o chocolates a la mano, ya que tiene una enorme debilidad ante ellos, por eso siempre llevo algunos en mi bolso, bueno bastantes, debido a que cierta bola de rizos le encantan husmear en mi bolso para comérselos. Eso me recuerda que…

Camille: "Moose, no te has acabado mis chocolates ¿verdad?" lo observo por el espejo retrovisor y justo se está comiendo uno. "¡Moose!, esa es nuestra única salido si llegamos tarde".

Moose: Tranquila, aun quedan algunos.

Camille: ¿Seguro?

Moose: "Claro" lo observo no muy convencida. "Te lo demostraré" toma mi bolso otra vez y hurga en el, "vamos, tiene que haber alguno por aquí" ahora comienza a sacar cosas.

Camille: Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Moose: Eh…pues…

Camille: ¡Moose!

Katie: Waa….waaa…

Hay no Katie, se me olvido por completo que dormía atrás.

Moose: "Sshh…tranquila princesa, no pasa nada" la toma en sus brazos y la mese.

Camille: "Lo lamento cariño" aprovecho una luz roja para voltear a verla, "mamá no quiso gritar" le regalo mi mejor sonrisa y acaricio su cabecita antes de volver a mi posición anterior cuando la luz cambia a verde.

Moose la mima, minutos después se clama y vuelve a dormir.

Camille: ¿Qué haremos sobre los chocolates?

Moose: Baba me dijo ayer que cuando pasáramos por Katie hoy nos daría unos brownies de chocolate, a ella le gusta prepararlos por las mañanas, puede que ya tenga algunos listos cuando lleguemos.

Camille: "Espero que si" giro el volante para cruzar a la derecha.

* * *

Moose: "Y por eso es que llegamos tarde" finaliza su discurso ante la fija mirada asesina de Candace.

Camille: "Si, lo sentimos mucho, pero ¿sabes? también nos tardamos por recoger estas delicias" saco un recipiente de mi bolso y le quito la tapa dejando a la vista algunos trozos humeantes de brownies.

Inmediatamente la expresión de su cara cambia y sonríe.

Candace: "Oh está bien, no hay problema, esa cosas pueden pasarle a cualquiera" toma el recipiente entre sus manos, "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con estas delicias" gira sobre sus tacones no muy altos y desaparece en el pasillo.

Tanto Moose como yo soltado el aire que estábamos reteniendo.

Camille: "Eso estuvo cerca" vuelvo a llenar mis pulmones con aire.

Moose: "Si, pero se los llevo todos" pone su cara de cachorrito triste.

Camille: Podemos pedirle a Baba que nos prepare más.

Moose: Ella menciono que ya no tenía ingredientes ¿recuerdas?

Camille: Entonces los prepararé yo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Moose: "¿En serio?" sus ojos brillan con esperanza.

Camille: "Si" sonríe. "Por ahora vamos a trabajar, mira que tenemos que supervisar muchas cosas para esta noche".

Moose: "A la orden" realiza un saludo militar haciendo me reír.

* * *

El momento llego, la ciudad de Los Ángeles cubierta con luces que brillan en la oscuridad de la noche, que apenas y logran compararse con el cielo estrellado bajo el cual muchas personas caminan hasta nuestro estudio son sonrisas adornando sus rostros. No puedo creer que este momento por fin ha llegado.

—"¿Qué ves?" siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura y una calidez conocida en mi espalda.

El dueño solo podría ser una persona, Moose.

Camille: "Hay muchas personas afuera" coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, "nunca pensé que vendrían tantas personas".

Moose: Yo sí, ganamos grandes competencias que fueron transmitidas tanto por televisión como por internet, nuestro show en Las Vegas fue muy famoso, tu eres una estrella de película y yo The Moose, era de esperarse.

Es cierto, hemos recorrido mucho camino, conocido a muchas personas, bailado con muchas más, entrado en competencias, dando shows, participado en flash mob…hemos hecho cosas que nos han dado a conocer a tanta gente que no hay manera de que pocas asistieran hoy, en especial para acompañarnos en este otro gran paso en nuestra vida como bailarines.

Moose: "Cam ya es hora, nos están esperando" asiento en respuesta, tomo su mano y dejo que me guie hacia la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras admirando y verificando la decoración por última vez antes de que todas las personas entren. Una vez llegamos a la puerta respiramos profundo y abrimos siendo recibidos por muchas caras sonrientes, aplausos y flashes de cámaras. De pronto me siento como si fuera a dar una conferencia de prensa o algo parecido.

Moose y yo pasamos debajo de la cinta que yace frente a la entrada, nos ponemos en posición, Candace nos entrega un micrófono a cada uno y comienzo a hablar.

Camille: "Buenas noches a todos, les agradecemos enormemente su presencia el día de hoy en esta que es la inauguración de Step by Step" se escuchan aplausos de todos los presentes, una vez se tranquilizan continuo. "Algunos se preguntarán ¿por qué Step by Step?, pero yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿cómo es que aprendemos a bailar? o ¿cómo avanzamos en la vida?, la respuesta es sencilla "paso a paso". La vida está construida por momentos que pueden llegar a ser felices, tristes, divertidos o simplemente ser, pero sin importar lo que sean son parte de nosotros, de nuestro crecimiento, son esos pasos que vamos dando para avanzar cada día, son esos pasos que conforman la coreografía de nuestra vida, son eso que nos hace sentir vivos, especiales…

Moose: "Y son eso lo que queremos compartir con nuestros estudiantes" termina por mi y continua. "Nosotros tuvimos oportunidades en las que hemos vivido grandes aventuras, interactuado con muchas personas por medio de la danza, tanto que nos dimos cuenta que el baile ha transformado nuestras vidas de muchas maneras y continua haciéndolo cada día, queremos transmitir esos sentimientos y ayudar a otros a transformar la suya" sonríe. "Todos estos sentimientos y deseos son lo que nos han llevado el día de hoy a estar frente a ustedes y…¡Darle las bienvenida a Step by Step!" mientras se escuchan gritos y aplausos de todos los presentes, nosotros dos nos dirigimos a la cinta roja que rompemos juntos antes de invitar a todos a pasar.

Entran uno a uno, avanzando atraves de la decoración hasta llegar frente al escenario detrás del cual LMNTRIX está listo para actuar, solamente a la espera de ser presentados, lo cual no se hace tardar, ya que Moose sube con su micrófono en mano.

Moose: "Esta noche tendremos muchos talentos sobre el escenario, entre los cuales podrán ver a nuestros profesores de baile, pero antes de eso tendremos a un grupo muy especial y querido para mi, ellos son ¡LMNTRIX!" anuncia.

Muchos gritos y aplausos se escuchan mientras nuestros amigos aparecen en el escenario, pero esa emoción no es nada a comparación de la que expresan a medida la coreografía va avanzando.

Andie: "Moose, Camille" avanza hacia nosotros con todos los demás detrás de ella.

Cuando llegan hasta nosotros nos damos un gran abrazo grupal. Desde que llegaron hace un par de horas no habíamos tenido tiempo de saludarlos apropiadamente, eso sin contar con la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado sin que nos hayamos visto en persona. Los he extrañado tanto.

Sean: "Este lugar es increíble" comenta.

Monster: "Si, al igual que esos tipos sobre el escenario" señala a James y Rayan que hacen algunos trucos de suelo sobre el escenario.

Moose: Por supuesto, ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Chad: Mmm…creo que esos seriamos nosotros.

Hair: Por algo nos pidieron que saliéramos primero ¿no?.

Moose: "Por supuesto, siempre se deja lo mejor para el final" bromea.

Denise: "Oye" se queja.

Moose: "Tranquila, solo bromeaba, no se les estará subiendo la fama a la cabeza ¿verdad?" todos lo miran serios por unos segundos después comienzan a reír.

Hair: "Por supuesto que no" palmea su hombro, "seguimos siendo los mismos".

Seguimos platicando por una rato más hasta que es necesario que presentemos a otros de nuestros bailarines.

El resto de la noche transcurrio estupendamente, todos los presentes parecían fascinados con los números de baile que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos. En un momento determinado hicimos una pausa para que pudieran comer algunos bocadillos y descansar de tantas emociones vividas durante cada coreografía; aprovechando ese momento Moose y yo pasamos saludando y conversando con varias personas recibiendo comentarios positivos y elogios tanto para el estudio como para nuestros bailarines. Minutos después reanudamos las presentaciones de baile que revivieron totalmente la emoción en los espectadores.

Esa sin duda fue una noche especial y un gran comienzo para nuestro estudio.

* * *

―Hola, gracias por la espera :3

No lo olviden, el siguiente será el final; debido al poco tiempo que dispongo para escribir últimamente estaré publicándolo el próximo sábado o domingo.

Eso es todo, byee

Besos―


End file.
